Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy
by OmegaDecion
Summary: Seeking a normal life, young Tyrant Paleo has decided to visit Vivosaur Island. Little does he know his life will be anything but that. His attempt the escape the shadow of his rich family name is about to send him on an adventure that will be sure to change his life. Along the way he will be the first Fossil Fighter to ever acquire a unique set of vivosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Fossil Fighters: Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

The ocean water splash and whipped around as a boat passed through, heading for it's destination. At the nose of the ship, a young man was leaning on the railings of the boat, waiting. His name is Tyrant Paleo. He is 19 teen years old, has dirt brown hair and amber eyes. He wears a red t-shirt, and blue cargo shorts. On his head is a red crown like hat, pushing up his hair a bit. This was his first time away from home. He lived in a luxury mansion that his parents had bought from their earnings off their company. They ran the top electronics company in the world with many other companies using their parts. They had always tried to give him anything he wanted, yet he was not fond of his life. Many who met him were only interested in getting money from his family.

One day his parents had received an invitation to go overseas to examine a new theme park that was the first of it's kind. While his parents were unable to attend, but Ty had overheard them and begged to let him go in their place. Knowing this was what he wanted, they happily accepted and let him head out to the island. They gave him a special card to allow him to connect with all the money they have gained over the years in their companies. Before getting on the boat they finally agreed to not have a body guards accompany him. He wanted to go to someplace new where most people didn't know him for his family's wealth. Somewhere he was just like everyone else.

"Young man! Come on over here!" The captain of the boat called. Smiling, Tyrant moved to the back and met the captain that was taking him to the island. "I bet you're excited you get to Vivosaur Island young lad." The captain said.

"Yep, I've liked dinosaur's since I was a little kid. I can't wait to see what it's like." Ty replied.

The captain laughed. "You got enthusiasm young man. I like it. Ah, here I am running my mouth and we haven't introduced ourselves. Call me Captain Travers young man."

"You mean I can't call you late for dinner?" Ty joked.

Travers laughed once more. "You're a very interesting one young man. I like you already."

"Thanks Captain. My name is Tyrant." The boy grinned.

"Ah, a fighting and powerful name. I can picture it. Tyrant, the fossil fighter. Has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself." Travers chuckled.

"Speaking of that, mind if I ask what fossil fighting is like?" Ty questioned.

"Of course young man. Fossil fighting is where you control your very own dinosaur into battle. Battling side by side. Only one team emerges victorious." Travers explained.

"All out battle to the finish?" Ty asked, growing excited.

"Yup. Have a look." Travers opened a screen next to them as Ty saw a flaming T-Rex bashing and battling against a blue Triceratops, both sides fighting viscously.

"Okay, now this looks like fun." Ty gleamed.

Travers chuckled before he asked him. "Since you're gonna be a fossil fighter, and have a love in dinosaurs, do you like herbivores, or carnivores more?"

"Honestly...herbivores." Ty replied. "They don't try to bite you if you don't feed them."

"Ah, interesting. Normally, new fighters choose Carnivores. Very few favor herbivores." Travers smiled. "Since you do, do you prefer the large heavy tanks, or the small quick ones?"

"I believe the phrase is, "Go big or go home"." The boy answered.

"Which one of the two do you prefer? The calming mother Maiasaurus, or the three horned Triceratops?" Travers asked.

Ty thought really hard before answering. "Maiasaurus. Triceratops is a little too well known I think."

Travers nodded. _"He favors Maiasaurus. I'll be sure to remember that."_ He thought before he saw Vivosaur island. "We're going to be at the island in a few minutes. Go ahead and grab your things."

Ty nodded before he went below deck and grabbed his stuff.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, **"Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy"** is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Waiting for a few minutes, they made it to the docking and he exited. Ty faced Travers with a smile. "Thanks for the ride."

Travers gave him a salute. "Not a problem my boy. You enjoy yourself and good luck." With that, the boat revved up and went off into the ocean. Ty turned to the island, seeing the seagulls cawing around the open lands, as a warm breeze of wind blowing softly against his face.

"Hello young man." Ty turned to see two very lovely ladies. The first women had sandy blond hair, wore a pale yellow shirt under a blue vest, hugging her G-cup breasts, and a matching knee-length skirt. The second had strawberry colored hair, a teal shirt, wearing a magenta vest, hugging her G-cup breasts, and a matching colored skirt.

"Hello." Ty greeted the two walking closer.

"We would like to welcome you to Vivosaur Island." The blonde smiled.

"It's a pleasure to have a new fighter come to this resort." The strawberry haired woman smiled.

Ty returned with a bigger smile. "I'm excited to be here."

"New people come all the time to become fossil fighters, and the more, the better." The blonde said. "I'm Sue, and this is my friend Beth. We're some of the staff members of Vivosaur Island."

"Pleasure to meet you two, I'm Tyrant P-" The boy paused, he wasn't sure how well people knew his family as the owner of the island was a loyal customer to his parents. "Just call me Ty."

The two nodded until they got a better look at him, before sly smiles formed. "You know, we seen many handsome young men come to Vivosaur Island...but you're **very** cute, and handsome." Sue giggled slyly. Tyrant blushed at her unexpected comment. He wasn't accustomed to girls hitting on him that didn't knew about his family and wealth.

"Hehe...I don't know what to say," he chuckled. "You two are pretty nice."

Sue and beth giggled with blushes. "And a gentleman. How sweet." Beth smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Ty's face redden considerably, up till now only his mother had kissed him on his cheek. Most girls he met either wanted to date him for his family's money or thought he was a geek, both types of girls he tried to stay away from.

"Uh...t-thank you, Beth...that was...sweet of you." He replied, scratching his neck from behind.

"Aww, look at him, he's all red." Beth giggled.

"That makes him even cuter." Sue giggled, couldn't help but hug the young fighter into her chest. As her bust squished into his body he felt his face darken even more. He liked the feeling, but he was starting to get a little claustrophobic.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me where I should go from here?" Tyrant asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Oh yes." Beth smiled and pointed down the way to a large center. "That there is the Fossil Center, go that direction and you'll find Dr. Diggins. He'll help you sign up to be a fossil Fighter."

"Thank you, ladies. I'll see you around." Ty smiled as he walked wn road away from the docks. As he made his way down the main road he heard Sue call out.

"Come back and visit us Cutie Pie." Sue cooed, giving him a sly wink. Ty blushed before smiling nervously at the two and headed inside. He walked through the doors, gazing around what appeared to be a lobby of sorts. Just to his left were several rows of book cases with people browsing through them.

"Hello, welcome to the Fossil Center." A female from the counters smiled at his arrival. She had brown hair with amber eyes, a purple shirt and green vest, hugging her G-cup bust. "I'm Wendy, one of the staff members here of the Fossil Center."

"Nice to meet you Wendy, I'm Tyrant, but call me Ty for short." Ty smiled as he approached.

"I take it you're here to become a fossil Fighter, yes?" She asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"In that case, please fill this paper out of your information to register as one." She instructed, pushing out an application paper with a pen. Ty knew this was a problem. He had to fill out every bit of info about himself, which was nerving. But he had to if he wants to be a fighter. Looking around to make sure no one was near him, he quickly filled out the paper and handed it back to Wendy. She took it and looked it over, before her eyes opened a bit.

"You're...Tyrant Paleo." She muttered softly in surprise, making sure no one hears her.

"Yep, that's me," he replied. "Umm...would it be okay if you just called me Tyrant or Ty? I just don't want others to know what family I come from."

Wendy can see he doesn't want it to get out. A warm smile formed on her lips, leaning forward and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Honey. Your secret is safe with me." She cooed, giving him a kiss on the cheek as her promise.

"Thanks Wendy, I really appreciate that." Ty smiled. Just then someone walked behind the counter from one of the back rooms.

"Hello Dear," The man replied. He had darkly tanned skin, brown eyes, cyan hair, and wore a lab coat with a hawaiian shirt and orange shorts. "Are you hitting on this young man?" He teased.

Wendy giggled with a blush. "I can't help it, dear. He is a handsome young man." Ty laughed a little. Not even five minutes on the island and he managed to get friendly with a few of the people here.

"I understand that." He chuckled before facing Ty. "Hello young man. I'm Dr. Diggins, the head scientist of the Fossil Center."

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Ty." Ty greeted, shaking his hand.

"You as well. I know you're here to become a fossil fighter, but I'm a little busy for the moment. How about you come back in a bit and I'll help you get started?" Diggins suggested.

Knowing he's a busy man, Ty nodded. "Sure, I'll be back soon."

"Head to the hotel and the manager will help you get settled in." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks, see you in a bit." Ty waved goodbye to them and left the center. Exiting, he looked up in the sky, breathing in the warm crisp air. However, his little moment was cut short by a scream.

"Look out! I can't stop!" He sharply turned but was too late to react when a girl collided with him, both falling to the ground in a cluttered mess.

"Owww...that was unpleasant…" Ty groaned while bones circled his head.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!? I'm so sorry!" He looked up to see the girl that ran into him. She had brownish rosy hair, emerald eyes while wearing an amazon like shirt and hat with matching pants. She was an attractive young lady, nice curves with E-cup breasts.

"Yeah...just don't talk so loud, I've got a headache now…" Ty groaned as he slowly stood up.

The girl started bowing over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was running so fast, I couldn't stop. Please forgive me." She stuttered over and over.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'll live," he smiled. "Maybe in the future you shouldn't run so fast."

The girl flushed in embarrassment with a sheepish smile. "Ehehe, r-right. Again, I'm really sorry. I run a lot to stay in shape."

"I forgive you, and honestly I don't think you need to run so much." Ty grinned while dusting himself off.

The girl smiled a bit. "Well, I do run an hour every morning, afternoon and evening. Running has been part of my hobby since I did track a few years ago."

"I'm not so good with cardio. If I tried to run that much I'd probably have a heart attack…" Tyrant confessed.

"Well some people have their weaknesses." The girl smiled. "By the way, I'm Peggy. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"Tyrant, but everyone calls me Ty." Ty greeted.

"I like your name, it sounds powerful, not to mention it also sounds cute." Peggy giggled.

"You don't say?" Ty blushed. He was starting to feel really happy about his mother giving that name.

"Of course. Any name that come close to dinosaurs sounds very cute." Peggy nodded.

"Thanks. Hey, by any chance could you tell me where the hotel is?" Tyrant asked.

"Yeah, I actually live at the hotel myself. I can take you there if you want." The girl offered.

"I would like that." The boy agreed. Ty followed Peggy down the streets and came to a nice looking white hotel. It wasn't as fancy as his mansion or other hotels he visits, but it was nice looking.

"Wow, pretty nice hotel." Ty smiled at the building.

"If you think it's nice on the outside, you'll love the inside." Peggy giggled. The two entered the hotel, seeing the inside. It was all white with marble, glass coffee tables, white fluffy chairs and a crystal glittering waterfall.

"Cool, very nice." Ty smiled.

"Welcome to the Relic Hotel, where we provide quality living for aspiring fossil fighters." Said a man wearing glasses, and a black uniform who approached him and Peggy. "My name is Samuel, the head manager of the hotel."

"Hi, I'm Tyrant. I just arrived." Ty greeted holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir Tyrant." Sam smiled, shaking his hand. "I got word from Wendy about your arrival on Vivosaur Island." He leaned in and whispered. "And don't worry, she told me about your secret. I won't tell a soul who you are."

The boy gave a sheepish chuckle. "Thanks."

"Now then, follow me,and I'll take you to your room." Sam informed, leading him to the elevator. The manager lead the two to Ty's room. It had a large king sized bed, a small desk for storing items, a shelf filled with books, a desk with a green chair, with some notepads, working utensils, and a Laptop. There was a bathroom with a shower as well. His room also had a view of the vast ocean, completed with a balcony.

"Wow, so this what a simple hotel room is like." Ty breathed in awe.

"I hope it is to your liking, Sir." Sam smiled. "I'll let you get unpacking, if you ever need anything, come talk to me. The HUB is next to the waterfall, and there's food if you're hungry." With that. The manager left him and Peggy.

"So whatcha think of this place?" Peggy asked, sitting on his bed.

"It's not what I'm used to, but I think I like it better." He replied as he started unpacking. From his bag he removed several small trinkets. Each one was a small mechanical device that had been assembled from pristine parts. On his desk he had placed a tool box. Ty pushed a small button on the side as a panel opened up revealing a couple different screens.

"Wow, these are so cool. I heard this stuff is from those companies that belongs to the Paleo family." Peggy said in awe at his devices.

Ty felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. Hopeful he didn't just blow his cover. "B-believe it or not I actually made these myself."

"Really? Does this mean you work with the family?" The girl asked further. "I heard getting in there is very hard. Only close friends or family members work with them."

Ty's heart rate quickened slightly. "Well, I did get the majority of the parts from their company and I do know the family well."

Peggy smiled. "That's really cool. I want to meet one of them one day. They seem like nice people." She noticed he left something in his bag. "Oh, you missed one." She pulled out something that made Tys heart stop.

It was a picture of his family and him. Peggy looked at it before her eyes widened. "Wait a sec….No way…" She looked at him in awe. "You're their son. Tyrant Paleo." Tyrant chuckled with a grin.

"Yeah...guess the cat's outta the bag." He admitted in defeat, waiting for her to pounce on him for any money or something.

Peggy looked at the photo and then to him, before she set the photo down. "Why didn't you tell me you were the son of the Paleo family?"

Ty tried to think of an excuse, but sighed as he could think of none. "You see, I dealt with people back home, even girls. All they're interested in is my family name and money. Girls always hit on me because of my fortune, which is why I don't like telling people my last name."

Peggy knew this was a problem, dealing with money snatchers, before she smiled softly. "I don't think like that about you, Ty."

He looked at her with his amber eyes. "Really?"

She nodded. "I don't care if you're from a rich family. Sure, it sounds all cool with those gadgets and money, but I'm not a picky girl. I see you as a normal and cute boy. No matter what, I'll always see you as that." She spoke with a smile.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you Peggy." He smiled as he took the photo and place on the night stand next to the bed.

"Of course, Ty. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart." Peggy vowed, drawing an 'X' over her heart. Ty laughed again. He was glad to have met a girl like her, and was hoping there were others like her.

"Thanks, Pegs. I'm glad to have met a cute girl like you." He smiled before he realized what he said. Peggy blushed, hand behind her back as her other twirled her hair in shyness, but with a smile. "Eheheh, you know you're blushing right?" He asked trying not to make eye contact.

"I know...and that's sweet of you to say that, Ty." She smiled, before she gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Tyrant's face exploded red as she remained close to him.

"Thanks for that…" He whispered in embarrassment.

"Sure." She nodded before their stomachs growled. "I'm getting hungry. How about we grab some food?"

Patting his stomach headed for the door. "Sounds like a plan, I could go for some food right about now." The two left his room and entered the HUB from behind the waterfall. They saw fighters and tourists chatting and eating. There was a buffet table, filled with food, like pasta, salads, steak, chicken, beverages of any choice, and even desserts. Ty ended up selecting a grilled chicken sandwich along with an iced tea and a cookie. Peggy chose a salad with a steak, and an energy drink. With their food collected, both of them sat down and started eating.

"So Ty, what Vivosaur you hoping to get soon?" Peggy asked, eating her salad.

"I would love to get my hands on some sauropods as they are my absolute favorite, but I would be happy with any that I get." Ty answered biting into his sandwich.

"Really? Wow, there are **very** few who favor sauropods as their choice. If any, T-rex or V-Raptors would be other known choices from fighters." Peggy replied to him.

"Somehow I'm not surprised, they are the more famous ones." Ty sighed. "Hollywood kinda made the "Tyrant lizard king" and the "speedy predator" a big deal."

"Maybe, but they did make the Brachiosaurus known in a few sections. It is one of the most popular sauropods of others." Peggy mentioned. Ty was about to say something when he spotted a group of girls in the corner giggling and pointing at him.

"Hey, Pegs, why are those girls giggling and pointing at me?" Ty asked quietly.

Peggy huffed in annoyance. "Gold diggers…" She muttered as she tore off a piece of steak. Tyrant realized that and grumbled in annoyance. He hoped to avoid people like them, but guess there are some places he'll see them. "Try to ignore them. They're not worth it." Peggy whispered, looking away from them and kept eating.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Tyrant agreed. The two kept eating in silence, keeping their eyes off the gold digging girls. Luckily, they left the HUB but one of them bumped her hip against his as they swayed their hips to him when they left.

They made their way back to the fossil center, but an alarm on her watch prompted her to jump in surprise. "I'm so sorry Ty, but I got to get back to running. Hope to see you again soon." She waved as she ran back down the road.

Ty waved to her until he entered the Center. As he entered, Wendy saw him again and smiled. "Welcome back Sweetie Pie." She greeted sweetly with her smile.

"Hey there Wendy, is the doc around?" Ty asked leaning on the desk.

"Yep, he's in the lab, preparing your cleaning for your first vivosaur. The lab door is on the right." She pointed to the door to her left.

"Right, thanks." He thanked with a smile.

"You're very welcome. Remember to come visit me when you're in.~" She purred seductively a bit, her breasts pressing against the desk.

Ty shook his head with a smile before heading into the lab. Inside were several machines attended by scientists in white lab coats. "This feels like jurassic park." He whispered to himself.

"Ty, there you are." Dr. Diggins called, approaching him with a smile. "I was waiting for you to show up. Hope Wendy didn't give you trouble before you came here."

Ty laughed, "Nothing I couldn't handle. So can I finally get my first vivosaur?"

Smiling brightly, Diggins nodded. "Please follow me." He took him to one section of the lab with a fossil rock on a table, with a drill and hammer as well as an X-ray scanner above it. "These will be your tools to use to clean the fossil, and using the X-ray will allow you to see where the fossil is so you won't damage it. The drill will bite away any small bits of rock and dirt with the hammer chipping away large sections. Take your time on the fossil rock. The cleaner it is, the stronger your vivosaur will become."

"Sounds fun," Ty replied as he rolled up his sleeves. "Let me at'em."

(A few moments later)

Ty chipped away the last of the dirt with the drill and blew the fossil clean, showing it was a predator skull. When it was complete, Diggins approached and scanned it. Eyes widened with a jaw drop from the scientist.

"100% on your first try!? That's amazing, Tyrant!" Diggins spoke in amazement.

"I was just being careful." The boy chuckled.

"And being careful is a great thing. You're one of the very few who scored perfectly for the first time in cleaning." Diggins laughed. "Now then let's get this fossil revived." The doctor walked over to the next machine and placed it in the central chamber. At first the device started humming at a high pitch, but suddenly beeped sharply before shutting down. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Diggins frowned.

"What's going on?" Ty asked.

"Normally, the Revival Machine would revive the fossil and bring forth your Vivosaur….but something malfunctioned into reviving it and shut the machine down." Diggins explained.

"Mind if I take a look?" Ty asked.

"Well, the mechanic is out for the moment and the others are busy, I guess you can have a look." Diggins nodded as he opened the machine, letting Ty have a look. After a few seconds the boy exclaimed.

"Found the problem, seems the revival system blew one of the quantum fuses." Tyrant replied.

"Shoot. If I don't get it fixed, this old girl won't receive anymore vivosaurs until further notice." The scientist sighed.

Tyrant thought for a moment before answering. "I actually have a quantum core regulator in my room. I could go grab it quick."

"You'd really do that? Thank you so much, Ty. I'll be sure to repay you anyway I can." Diggins smiled in relief. A few minutes later Ty returned with one of the small trinkets that he had unpacked.

"This should do the trick, however it doesn't have a long charge. It should be enough to revive this fossil though." Ty explained as he installed the regulator.

"That's ok. As soon as the vivosaur is revived, I'll head out to the Junk depot to grab a new fuse to fix it." Diggins nodded, before starting up the machine once more. This time the revival was a success as a green and blue scaled predator with spines on its back came out of the machine with a soft growl. "This is your vivosaur, Ty. This vivosaur is called Spinax."

The boy looked at the vivosaur examining every detail until he noticed a gem in its chest just under its neck. "What's that?" He asked Diggins

Diggins looked closer and noticed the gem himself. "That's unusual. I've never seen a Spinax with a gem on its neck before. This is a first." Curiosity got the better of Tyrant as he approached the reptile. Spinax noticed him coming close to itself, before taking a step forward. Ty jumped back a bit, until it pushed him on the ground with its snout. It leaned close to him, sniffing him in curiosity. Ty thought it might eat him, but the predator shocked him as it started purring, nuzzling and licking him gently in loving affection.

Ty laughed as its tongue continued to lick his face coating him in saliva. "Hey that tickles, cut that out girl."

Spinax realized she was a girl, before she purred louder, rubbing her warm smooth scales against his cheek. _"It's a pleasure to meet you my mate."_ A female voice spoke to him in his mind.

Tyrant looked up at Spinax. " _Did it just call me her mate? And more importantly...did she just talk?_ " He looked over at Diggins. "Doc did you hear a voice just now?"

Diggins cocked his head a bit. "I didn't hear anything." He replied.

" _Only you can hear me my mate. Our bond and connection is as one now."_ Spinax explained to her fighter.

"Wow, nice to meet you. I'm Tyrant." Ty smiled rubbing her snout. Spinax purred in pleasure by his affection.

" _The pleasure is mine my mate. I will battle along side you and protect you with my life."_ She vowed deeply with a smile.

Ty was in awe by the creation he had met. " _She seems really nice, but why does she keep calling me her mate?_ " He thought to himself.

"Ty, I know you want to bond with your Spinax more, but you better head to the fossil Arena for your Level-Up battle." Diggins spoke up to the fighter. "You'll have to call her back to her medal."

"How do I do that?" The boy asked.

"Just hold out your hand to it, and it will turn into a medal that you can easily carry around." Diggins explained.

Ty nodded and held his hand out, as Spinax glowed and verted to her medal, falling into his hand. _"Let us fight as one my mate. Until then."_ She spoke sweetly.

Ty smiled as he tucked her medal safely into his pocket. "So where is this Fossil Arena?"

"It's on your right when you exit the center. Big, orange arena. You can't miss it" He explained.

"Ok, guess I'll see you later." Tyrant grinned as he made his way out the doors. Following Diggins instructions, he made it to the arena, which was a large orange building. Once inside he made his way to the front desk where another staff lady sat. "Hello there, I'm here to take my first Level-Up battle."

The brown haired lady with a cyan shirt and red vest with F-cup breasts smiled at the boy. "I knew we would have a new fighter today. Welcome to the Fossil Arena. My name is Tiffany, the head staff here. Here, you will take two tests, the first is a cleaning test, then your Level-Up battle." She instructed.

"Alright so where do I take the cleaning test?" Ty asked eager to start.

"Take the door to your right." She pointed to the door on her left side as it opened.

"Thanks," Ty waved walking through the doors. After walking to the end of the hall, he was greeted by a yellow floating robot with a drill on its head.

"Greetings! I am KL-34N.' It chirped. "I wish you the best, Tyrant. Good luck obtaining your Fighter's License." A door in the wall behind the robot slid open. "To pass the cleaning test, you must clean at least half the fossil." KL-34N led him into the room through the door to another cleaning station, unsurprisingly. "Let us begin!"

After several minutes of flying dust and chunks of rock, the test was over. "Well, that wasn't so bad." The fighter grinned shaking the loose rubble off of him.

The two made their way back to the arena entrance. "Excellent job, Tyrant. You have passed. Now, go see Tiffany and she'll fill you in on your next assignment. I wish you the best of luck." KL-34N buzzed happily before hovering off.

Ty returned to the front desk. "I'm back."

"And KL-34N gave me the results of your cleaning test. I'm very impressed. But, I would have known better than to doubt a handsome young man with talent." Tiffany giggled, batting her eyelashes a bit. Ty blushed as he chuckled.

"I tried my best, so now then, what is next?" The fighter asked.

"You're now ready for your Level-Up battle. Head back through the same door and your opponent will be waiting for you." She pointed at the door again as it opened.

"Alright, thanks." Ty nodded and started walking for the door until Tiffany placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck cutie.~" She purred in his ear, kissing his cheek. Ty walked through the door once again and was met with a familiar face at the end of the hall.

"Captain Travers?" He asked in surprise.

"Hello Ty my boy." The captain gave a bright grin.

"Funny seeing you here, are you my opponent?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Sure am. I'm the fighter every newbie has to face if they have what it takes to become a fossil fighter." Travers nodded.

Tyrant nodded with a bigger grin. "Well, just so you know I'm not planning to lose."

Travers gave a challenging but friendly smirk. "Then you better give it your all. Now, let us begin." The doors opened as they stepped into the arena. Upon entering, the two were met with a packed stadium with people cheering in the air, letting off noise.

"Wow," the boy breathed. "Talk about a packed house."

Travers chuckled. "Better get used to it Sonny. Every battle you'll be commencing in this arena will be packed." That was when Ty heard the announcers.

"Weeeeelcooooooom everyone! We are here live at the Fossil Stadium! I am P.A Leon, with my Analyst, Slate Johnson! Here today, a new fighter will fight for his rights as a new fossil fighter against Captain Travers! Please welcome our contestant! Tyraaaaaaaant!" The crowd roared louder in their cheering for the new fighter.

Ty mentally sighed, "Guess Wendy kept her promise." He was grateful she didn't give word about his secret.

"Alright fighters, here's how the battle works, you will have your vivosaurs duke it out. The last vivosaurs standing will win. Now, throw out your Vivosaurs!" Slate called.

Captain Travers grinned, pulling out a green rimmed medal. "Let's do this! Go, Goyo!" Tossing the medal, it shined as it released a blue pachycephalosaurus like herbivore.

The new fighter took out his own green medal. "Alright, I'm counting on you girl." The boy gave the disk a toss as Spinax appeared in the stadium.

"According to the rules, the lowest in HP will start. Goyo has the lowest, so Travers has the first move! Let the match Begiiiiiiiiiin!" Leon boomed as the crowed cheered again.

"Goyo, rock head!" Travers shouted. His little vivosaur pawed the ground and charged head on, head lowered.

Seeing the incoming threat, Ty thought to himself. " _I should probably have her jump up to avoid it and then land on its back to pin it down…_ " As if his Spinax heard him, she roared and jumped, avoiding the strike from the small dino and slammed her back on the beast, slamming her spikes deep into the Goyos back, causing it to screech in pain.

The announcers were amazed by the surprising tactic of the fighter. "What an incredible counter! Ty's Spinax pinned Goyo down, but he didn't even give a command!" Leon announced in amazement.

"Did his Spinax actually fight without a command!?" Slate gasped in awe.

Ty himself was dumbfounded. "Well…that just happened." He watched as his partner stood back up, and he thought to himself again. " _If were to tell you to use Spinax fang, would you?_ "

Once more, Spinax followed his mental order as she charged while goyo tried to recover from its strike. Jaws opened and bit down onto the small vivosaur, another screech of pain ripped in the air as she tossed it into the air and into a wall. The small herbivore gave a weak moan before returning to it's medal.

Silence fell in awe and amazement by the battle, until Leon announced. "That's it! It's all over! What an amazing battle that was! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our newest Fossil Fighter! TYRAAAAAANT!" The crowed roared in cheering, amazed by the display of the battle.

Ty jumped up into the air and cried out, "WE DID IT!" Spinax came over to the boy and licked his face. Travers watched with a surprised look before he smiled and nodded.

A little later, the two came back to the lobby as Travers laughed. "Ty my boy, that was one of the best battles I ever fought, and one of the most interesting ones at that. I've never seen such a battle like that in my years. Congratulations." He chuckled with his grin.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you were my first opponent." Tyrant smiled back.

"You as well. Now then," Tiffany passed him a card as Travers took it and handed it to him. "This is your fossil fighters license. Level 1. You are now officially a Fossil Fighter."

Ty took the card and eyed it closely. "I actually did it. Can't wait to tell my parents." He grinned.

"I'm sure they'll be very proud of you. Oh, speaking of which, I have something for you." Travers pulled out a fossil rock and gave it to him.

"What's this?" The boy asked.

"Back on the boat you told me you favor Maiasaurus. In that fossil contains it's legs. You can't revive the vivosaur until you aquire its head, but when you have the head and legs clean, it'll be more stronger than you know. The more fossils the better." He winked.

Ty stared in awe at the rock before looking up. "Thanks a lot Cap'n. I promise I will put the fossil to good use."

"I know you will. Good luck out there Sonny." Travers waved goodbye and left. He smiled as he placed the fossil in his bag as Diggins came up to him.

"That was an amazing battle Ty. I never seen anything like it." He smiled brightly.

Ty chuckled, rubbing his head. "Thanks Doc, I'm happy Spinax made it through with me."

Eyes glimmered with a grin as the scientist nodded. "You and your vivosaur will make a lot of history when you level up more." He checked his watched and knew what the time was. "Well, I gotta go now, have some work to take care of. Feel free to visit the Center anytime."

"Will do Sir." Ty smiled. Shaking hands, the scientist parted and headed out. Seeing the time will pass, Ty decided to leave as well, until he got to the doors and saw Peggy in front of him.

"Ty! I saw your battle just moments ago! It was amazing!" The girl beamed, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Spinax fought hard for me." The boy replied rubbing his medal softly.

"Your vivosaur did well. I'm really happy you won." She smiled, kissing his cheek. Ty blushed while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're really too kind to me, you know?" He chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a nice girl...you know, I'm really happy I ran into you today. I'm lucky to have met you." Peggy smiled, with half lidded eyes, leaning against him.

"It's nice to have a friend like you." He smiled back at her.

Peggy giggled softly with a blush, before she gave him a peck on his lips this time. The Fossil Fighter blushed as her lips made that brief contact upon his own. "What? Never kissed a girl before?" Peggy teased with a giggle.

"Remember I haven't had much luck finding a nice girl." Ty sighed.

"Oh...right." Peggy remembered before smiling. "I know you'll find other girls that'll accept you, Ty. I know it." She held him close, pressing her bust against his chest. Tyrant laughed and returned the hug.

"If they're like you, I hope I meet them soon." He replied. The two chuckled until they headed back to the hotel and went to their rooms for the night. Ty placed Spinax's medal on the table and went to take his shower. However, a small giggle was heard from the medal as it shined a bit. In the shower, Ty relaxed in the hot water. "Wow, what a day. I can't believe I'm actually a Fossil Fighter now."

He was proud and excited for tomorrow, as he finally got cleaned and got dried off. When he exited to his room, he froze when he saw someone around his blanket facing away from him. "Ummm...Who are you, and how did you get in my room?" Ty asked nervously.

"I was here the entire time, Ty. You kept me in here." The being replied in a sweet female voice.

The voice sounded strangely familiar to the boy as he knew he heard it recently. Thinking harder he became somewhat astonished. "...Spinax?"

The being giggled and pulled the blanket off, revealing her form. She was half vivosaur and half human. Her upper back was covered in blue scales, underbelly as green. She had her tail, swishing a bit, her spikes retracting down on her back, had claw like hands, glittering green eyes, and a human like dino face. Her body was curvy and very attractive, a large bubble butt with a whooping K-cup bust.

"Y-y-y-you look...a lot...different...than the last time I saw you." Tyrant stuttered as he covered his eyes.

"Yes, I gained this form with the gem on my chest." She pointed to the gem in between her breasts. "I can allow myself to become an anthro like vivosaur and merge in my battle form."

Ty kept his eyes shut. "R-really? Somehow the others failed to inform me of this kind of thing happening."

"Because this is the first time this ever happened, Ty. I am the first vivosaur with the ability to have this transformation. No information is known to this." Spinax explained. Ty nodded in understanding but refused to remove his hands. "Why are you not looking at me? Do you not like my form?"

"No it's not that," Tyrant replied quickly. "It's just...I'm not used to seeing naked girls."

Spinax knew this was a first for him, seeing her naked form before she smiled, approaching him and cupped his cheek. "You don't have to be afraid my mate. I don't mind you looking at my body. I find it enjoyable."

Ty peeked through his hands a little. "That's another thing, why do you keep referring to me as your mate?"

"Because you awoken me from my slumber. I waited for so long for a mate that is caring and loving, and that is you Ty. I want us to become one." Spinax cooed, holding him closer to her. Ty's blush darkened as he found himself snuggled up against her chest. "Ty...I want you...I want to mate with you now...I really love you." Spinax cooed, licking his cheeks.

"R-really? Are you serious?" Ty asked looking up into her eyes.

"Yes. I want to be one with you...take me as yours and yours alone." She cooed, before she soft scaly lips pressed against his. Ty's mind was flooded with many different thoughts and emotions as her lips continued to kiss him. He had no idea what to make of the situation in front of him.

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Is this your first time my love?" Spinax cooed, pressing her lips on his a bit.

"Y-yes." Ty managed to mumble. She gave him a soft smile.

"Well, I'll be sure to make this **very** special.~" She cooed seductively, lifting him up and setting him down on his bed with her on top of him. Once again she pressed her lips to his as her body pressed up against him. Ty had no idea how to handle this situation, as his body felt paralyzed to this new feeling inside of him.

"Relax my mate, and let me take good care of you.~" Spinax purred, slowly stripping him down. Not to long after Ty was laying before his vivosaur companion completely naked. Spinax purred, licking his neck. "Let's wake up your friend, shall we?~" Her warm, smooth, scaled, claw-hand glided down and gripped his softened cock and started pumping him at a decent pace.

"Wow...that feels...pretty good…" He moaned. The predator smiled, licking him more as her hand pumped his shaft until reaching at 9 inches long.

"Wow, you're big.~" She cooed. "Now, let us begin.~" She opened her legs, her scaley pussy dripping above his member before slowly descending onto him. Ty's head fell back against the pillows as her warm tunnel enveloped his rod.

"Wow...you feel so good." He moaned.

"Mmm, you feel larger than you look.~" Spinax moaned, before starting her bouncing on his hips. Waves of pleasure washed over Tyrant as his hands slowly started exploring her body. Groping her soft scaly butt and kneading her plump mounds. "Ohhhh, Ty. That feels so good. Keep touching me any place you like.~" Spinax purred, hands over and behind her head. Her bouncing quickened up as her tits jiggled and bounced in front of him. Ty looked up at Spinax as his eyes locked onto her breasts.

"I will...say this...you have...a beautiful body…" He groaned as he slowly sat up with his head level to her bust.

"Mmm, thank you my mate. I spent millions of years as a fossil to gain wind energy to make my body the sexiest it can be, all for you.~" She purred with moans, her tail slithering to his body. He felt her tail wrapping softly around him. Looking down to observe her tail, his face wound up wedged in between her bust. Spinax gave a loud moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That felt good.~"

The young fighter felt bolder a bit by her body. He felt more relaxed than usual, until he slowly latched his mouth onto her nipples, sucking them gently, before he felt a warm and sweet liquid hitting his tongue. " _What was that? It tasted...good._ " He thought to himself.

"That would be my milk my mate. My new form also made it so I can lactate anytime, so you can drink as much of my milk anytime you want.~" The spiked predator purred, cradling his head.

" _Thank you!_ " Ty thought before resuming to suck on her warm breasts. While indulging in her sweet milk his hands moved down to her butt and added to her thrusts upon his member.

"Mmmm, yes, yes, yes. Take me, Ty. Ravish my body to your desire. Use me to satisfy your urges and lust.~" Spinax purred dirtily, pumping her hips with his rhythm. As he continued to enjoy himself he leaned more into her causing Spinax to lose her balance. She fell back pulling him on top of her. "Nnngh! Pound me, Ty. Ravish my sexy body.~"

"If that's what you want.~" Ty locked lips with her again as his hands roughly groped her tits and he began thrusting deeply into her. Spinax screamed in his mouth in lust and pleasure, her tail tightened around his body as milk sprayed from her tits while he groped them hard. The bed shook against their thrusts as they continue to fuck each other.

Suddenly, Ty felt pressure start to build up. " _Uh-oh, I'd better pull out before I blow…_ " He was pulling out of her pussy, but Spinax had other plans. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him back into her.

"Don't pull out. Cum inside me my mate.~" She purred sweetly.

Ty blushed looking into her eyes again. "But...won't you get pregnant?"

"Don't worry. I won't be pregnant until I go into heat, which will occur in a month, but I don't mind being impregnated by you.~" Spinax moaned with purrs. Ty was surprised by her response, but at the same time felt a warmness in his heart.

"Alright then, guess I won't hold back." He grunted before pounding as hard as he could into her tight pussy. It wasn't long before the fighter blew his top. "Graaaaaagh!" He shouted in pleasure, exploding his cum into her womb.

"Mmm...so warm…" Spinax purred, kissing him gently. The boy pumped a few times softly as he ebbed his orgasm until falling on her body, resting his head on her breasts.

 **LEMON END**

"Wow...guess I'm not a virgin anymore…" Ty panted.

Spinax giggled, stroking his hair. "No, but you and I are now one...so how do you feel about this now?" She cooed.

"About what?" The boy asked.

"About fucking a girl." She teased.

Ty blushed and chuckled, "Oh...that. It was better than I imagined."

"Good...maybe we can invite that other girl to a threesome one day.~" She purred, licking her lips.

"Wait...Peggy?" Ty gasped. "I-I-I don't know…"

"She's taken a liking to you, my mate. She sees you as a friend and likes you." She got up and guided him to the wall. "Listen."

Ty pressed his head against the wall, Peggy's room was next door. "Ty...Ty...oh Tyrant..~" He heard muffled moans of pleasure as Ty's blush returned full force.

"I...wow, that's a first...I didn't see that coming." He breathed trying to process what he just heard.

"So, how about maybe next time you see her, you can bring her here and fuck her brains out like you did to me?~" Spinax purred in his ear, massaging his back.

Ty thought about it. "Maybe, but...I think I want to get to know her better."

"Alright...now come. Time to get some sleep." Spinax guided him back to the bed, laying down and resting him against her body as her breasts were used as his own pillows. Ty snuggled up to her and pulled the covers over them.

"G'night girl." Ty yawned before kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight my mate." Spinax cooed, snuggling him close to her.

 **Hello, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my second story. Been wanting to write one for this game and Sonic decided to help. Please review and give me your feedback. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 2: New vivosaurs, Greenhorn plains, and new friends**

The sun slowly rose over the open oceans, as the seagulls cawed in the morning air. In the hotel, the sun shined softly in the window of a fighter. His eyes slowly opened as a yawn escaped his throat. Looking down, he saw his anthro vivosaur mate sleeping. He smiled softly, kissing her cheek before she too slowly awoken.

"Mmmm, good morning my mate." Spinax cooed.

"Yeah...morning to you too, beautiful." Tyrant yawned.

"Sleep well?" She cooed, kissing his cheek.

The fighter smiled, "Yep, cause I had you with me."

Spinax giggled until his stomach gave a grumble. "Would you like some breakfast? Maybe have some of my milk?~" She purred, squeezing her tits as they leaked milk.

Ty smirked, "I'll take some, although I'll probably need more food when we get to the hub." He leaned forward and started sucking on one of her nipples and took several large gulps of the sweet liquid.

"Mmmm, very well my dear.~" She moaned, cradling him. When he had his fill, they got up. "I'll be waiting for my call my mate." She glowed and verted back to her medal on the bed. Ty picked her medal up and placed it in his jacket pocket. As he was getting into his clothes, he heard a beeping come from his tool box.

"Phone Call: Home." The automated voice announced. Ty quickly took a seat at his desk before accepting the call. On the screen, his parents appeared.

"Morning Honey, so how was your first day at the resort?" His mother asked with a bright smile.

"It was really good. The staff were very friendly, and I made a friend, her names Peggy and she really likes me as a friend." Ty smiled at his parents.

"Oh really?" His dad grinned.

"So is she your girlfriend?" His mother teased.

"M-Mom, we met just yesterday." Ty blushed at his mother's question.

"I'd say that blush says a lot." His dad chuckled.

"Ha ha." Ty laughed monotoned before chuckling. "Anyway, I got my first vivosaur and became a fossil fighter." He showed his Spinax medal and license.

"Well would you look at that. Our little Tyrant is going on a rampage." His mother joked. "We're really proud of you dear. We're sorry we couldn't go with you."

"It's ok, Mom. I know how busy you two are, and I thought this would be a good thing for me to get away from everything and relax." Ty said, happy to be away from the people that are only interested in his family's name and money.

"Well, we are almost done with the business dealings we had to do. Perhaps we will be able to visit you at the park." His dad added.

Ty felt his heart freeze for a moment at the mention of his parents planning to come to the island after all. "Oh, that sounds exciting. How long until you guys come?" He asked with a bright smile to hide his fear and nerves.

"Maybe in a week or two." Ty's mother guessed.

The boy's heart started beating faster and faster at the mention of their arrival, but he continued to smile under it. "I really can't wait for you two to come to the island."

"We'll be looking forward to it as well. Guess we'll let you go so you can start your day." His father replied.

"Right. Love you two. Bye." Ty smiled.

"Bye." His parents waved as the call disconnected. When the call ended, Ty broke down in shock and groaned loudly, slamming his head against the desk in agony. " _DAMNIT! I thought they wouldn't be able to come for a while at least, but as little as a week…_ " Ty groaned as he could feel his chance to be somewhat normal slipping away.

A knock came from the door as it opened, revealing Dr. Diggins with some stuff in his arms. "Tyrant, I was hoping you were here." He smiled before seeing his depressed state. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked while closing the door.

"Among other things." The boy sighed.

"I'm guessing this is about your parents, and business right? Wendy told me about your secret." The scientist informed.

"I thought she said she wouldn't tell anyone…" He sighed. "But yeah, you pretty much nailed it there Doc."

"Wendy only told me, since we are very close friends and we won't tell anyone else. So what's the situation with this?" He asked, placing the stuff down.

"It seems they'll be coming to the island in a week or so." Ty replied.

"I see, with your parents being one of the richest families in the world, you fear others will know that you're their son and people will start hanging with you because of your name and fortune." Diggins nodded. Ty hung his head and groaned.

"What am I going to do…?" He asked lowly.

"Simple, tell them the truth and that you don't want them to come to the island." Diggins answered for him.

Ty shook his head. "That won't work. Once they decide on something they stick to it. Besides it's not like they're going to be here for a while still."

"Maybe, but if you don't tell them how you feel about this situation, this phenomenon will begin in a week and people will start treating you differently." The doc informed in a calm manner.

Tyrant let out a long sigh. "I'll think about it. Was there something you wanted to talk about considering you came out this way?"

Diggins eyes lit up. "Oh that's right. Here." He held out a backpack with a pickaxe and a sonar dangling from it. "This bag contains your fossil case, sonar and other supplies for your start in digging up fossils." Tyrant eyed the equipment before reaching for his toolbox. He pressed a couple buttons and a robotic arm popped out. The orb at the end produced a green light that scanned the equipment before they disappeared. "New Equipment Scanned." The tool box announced.

"Wow, what did this machine do to your equipment?" Diggins breathed in awe.

Ty smiled at Diggins. "Well, it took a digital scan of them and added them to its memory banks. The toolbox can shrink down so I can strap it to my arm, sort of like a bulky watch. If I need something like the pickaxe I just need to select it from the display screen and one will materialize in my hand." The boy tapped the screen a few times as the pickaxe reappeared on the desk.

Diggins was awed at Ty's equipment and how he can carry things around with ease. "Truly outstanding. I never knew this would be part of your parents company, but seeing it myself is amazing."

Ty chuckled. "Yeah about that...see this is the only one that I built, so it's one of a kind."

"You built it!? That's incredible. I never knew you were gifted in making something so grand as this." Diggins gasped.

"Well, my parents do let me design some of their products if they have requests." Ty explained. "Ever since I was little I had two main interests: Dinosaurs and machines."

Diggins chuckled. "And great interests you have. Now, I want you to head out to the trial dig site to get a little practice with how digging works. Go talk to Bea Ginner in the park area and she'll fill you in."

Ty nodded. "Ok thanks Doc. I head out as soon as I get some breakfast. Guess I'll catch you later." Shaking hands, the two parted out.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Ty headed to the lobby and got his breakfast. As he sat down and ate, he was greeted by Peggy again. "Good morning Ty." She smiled as she sat next to him with her food. "How's your morning so far?"

"Been pretty good Pegs, how about you?" Ty smiled eating his eggs.

"I've been good, just got back from my run. I like to get it done at the crack of dawn." She laughed.

"Damn, you're an early bird." Ty laughed a bit.

"Hey Peggy!" The two looked up to meet another girl approaching. She wore a pith helmet over short orange-red hair, khaki shorts and a pale green safari-style shirt, curvy body and hips with EE-cup breasts.

"Zoe! Hey!" Peggy chirped and waved to her as she sat in front of the two.

"So...who's your _boyfriend_ Peggy?" Zoe smirked.

The girl blushed heavily at the question, as her mind raced back to last night of her fantasy with him. "H-H-He's not my boyfriend, Zoe! Uh, I mean, um, he..I…"

"Really? Then why are you sitting so close to him and blushing like that?" Zoey grinned.

Peggy pouted cutely. "Do I need to give you that 'Punishment' again for you teasing me about a guy I would find and talk to?" She asked, looking at her body. Ty became quite confused.

"Uh...Peggy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sorry." Zoe giggled before sitting next to Peggy. "Peggy and I tend to argue about boys at points. It's been like that in our little relationship." Ty narrowed his eyes as he did not quite understand her choice of words.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned them.

"To put it simple, me and Peggy are girlfriends." Zoe giggled.

Ty nodded. "Ah, well at any rate nice to meet you Zoe. I'm Tyrant."

"Nice to meet you." She chirped, before giving him a sly smile. "You know, Peggy has a nice choice in men. You're very cute."

"Hehe, thanks." The boy blushed.

" _So those two are mates. This is great my mate. Maybe you can get her as well, making this into a foursome."_ He heard spinax purr in his mind.

" _Spinax,"_ Ty thought as he sipped his coffee. " _I still barely know them, please try to keep your hormones in check. Okay girl?_ "

" _Oh ok my mate, maybe some other time."_ Spinax giggled before going silent in his mind.

"So Ty, what are you planning today?" Peggy asked eating her banana.

"Well, Dr. Diggins told me to check out the trial dig site so I can learn what I need to do to collect more fossils." Tyrant explained.

"Ah, I see. I know you're gonna be a great fossil digger." The girl chirped. The male fight chuckled at her comment before giving a small hug.

"Thanks Pegs. Well I'd better get going." Tyrant smiled as he stood up. "Guess I'll see you later." Peggy smiled back with a light blush while Zoe smirked at her.

"Still don't think he's your boyfriend?" She teased when he left the two. Peggy giggled while scratching her cheek.

"We'll see how it goes until I know him better." She replied.

"Alright." Zoe shrugged before leaning into her ear. "Remember, if you plan to bed with him at a point, don't forget to invite me.~" She purred low, licking her ear softly. Peggy blushed as the thought played itself out in her mind.

()

Tyrant left the hotel and headed to the park area where Diggins told him to go. He entered the calm area and walked down the streets, passing a few fighters and locals, before he came to an open field with a brown haired woman in a sun yellow dress with E-cup breasts standing at an entrance to somewhere.

"Hello there young man," she greeted in a cheerful voice. "Are you Tyrant?"

Ty nodded. "Yep that's me. Is this the trial dig site?"

The woman nodded. "Yep, and I'm Bea Ginner...no jokes please." She gave a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't dare." Ty smiled trying his best not to give a small laugh.

"Alright. Now, it is my job to train rookies how to dig up fossils. Please follow me." Bea took him into a small open field of dirt around them. She asked Ty to close his eyes for a minute while she hid some rocks. Once they were buried she returned to his side. "Alright, now I want you to use your sonar to locate the three rocks that I just hid." Ty nodded before he used his tool box as a sonar was displaying on the screen while his pickaxe materialized from his watch. "Oh my! That's amazing. How did you do that?" The woman gasped in amazement that he materialized tools out of nowhere.

Ty grinned. "Years of tinkering with gadgets." He walked around the area, using his sonar as he saw a small green dot on the screen. He approached it and swung his tool, creating a small crater and revealing a fossil rock. He picked it up as his tool box buzzed.

"Spinax Head identified." It buzzed before the fossil vanished.

"There will be times where you'll find the same fossil rocks during your time digging. You can either re clean the fossils to make your vivosaur stronger, or donate the fossil for donation points at the Center." Bea explained.

"Guess I'm going to be donating this one then." The boy replied. After that, he walked around and found another spot. He dug and pulled another fossil rock, picking it up as his machine buzzed.

"New fossil rock identified." It beeped as it vanished.

"When you find new fossil Rocks, you won't know what will be inside, so take it back to the Fossil Center later to clean it. When you clean the fossil, the information of that fossil will be added to the database and later when you dig, you'll know what the fossil is." The woman explained. Ty nodded and scanned once more as he soon pinpointed the final rock area. When he dug and pulled it out...it was a large grey stone.

"That's...not a fossil...is it?" He sighed.

Bea gave him a sad smile. "It's not. You see, while you dig, you will dig up normal rocks from time to time, but you can head to the shop in the Guild Area to buy filter chips to prevent you from finding rocks in the ground." Ty placed the stone back onto the ground and started walking back towards the exit.

"Hey, hold up!" A voice called out. The voice came from another male fighter about Ty's age. The boy wore charcoal gray cargo pants and a short-sleeved shirt of the same color. Both had highlights of yellow along their sides. Sandy blonde hair peeked out from beneath his pith helmet, which matched the color scheme and pattern of his clothes.

"Something I can help you with?" Tyrant asked the boy.

"Just thought I would say hi. I saw your fossil Battle yesterday, and it was a very interesting battle. You won without giving your vivosaur a command. That's impressive to pull off." The boy grinned.

Ty chuckled, "I'm just really close to my partner." He softly rubbed the medal in his pocket.

"So you're a new rookie then. Names Holt." The boy greeted, holding his hand out.

"Tyrant, but everyone calls me Ty." Ty greeted, shaking his hand.

"Good to meetcha. So where ya heading to, Ty?" Holt asked him.

"Back to the Fossil Center to clean a new fossil, why?" Ty answered.

"Just a curious question. If you're still new to battling and you're getting a second vivosaur, how's about after you revive it, I can teach you a few ropes in a double battle." The blonde offered.

Ty thought about it before grinning. "Sounds good to me."

"Sweet! I'll wait here until you get back. Don't take too long." Holt gave him a challenging grin. Ty grinned back before he waved and left. He returned to the Fossil Center and into the lab, seeing Dr. Diggins with a robot Ty saw yesterday, but it was silver in color.

"Hey Doc, who's your new friend?" Ty greeted.

Green eyes locked to the fighter as he smiled. "Ah, Ty, just the fighter I was hoping to see." He patted the robots head. "This is KL33-N. He'll be assisting you with your cleaning from now on."

The robot gave a happy beep and twirl. "Pleasure to meet you master! KL33-N at your service."

Ty chuckled at the small robot. "Good to meet you too." He turned towards Diggins. "Speaking of cleaning fossils, did you ever get the revival machine fixed?"

"Yes, the mechanics came this morning and fixed the fuse inside the machine. She's all ready to go for more revivals." Diggins nodded.

"Then would it be alright if I asked for my regulator back?" The fighter asked. Diggins nodded, pulling out the rod Ty lend to him as he took it back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ty. Now, I must be heading off for some more work. Have fun cleaning." With that, the scientist left him.

"Shall we get started in your cleaning Master Ty?" KL asked in excitement.

Ty cracked his knuckles. "Let's do it."

()

A few moments later, KL watched his new master in cleaning, taking in the process of how careful he is. As soon as the fossil was cleaned the little robot hovered over.

"Scanning fossil." He scanned it with a green light over it. "Shanshan head identified. This is a new vivosaur not found in your database or revived. Commencing Revival now." KL picked up the large fossil head with ease as he carried it to the revival machine. After closing it and pressing a few buttons, the machine hummed as the fossil was scanned. However, it once again beeped sharply and shut down.

"Good grief…" Tyrant groaned.

"It would seem the revival machine has malfunctioned. Please hold and I'll contact Diggins." KL beeped as he gave a few clicks and beeps. A moment later, Dr. Diggins came in.

"KL gave me a signal something was wrong. What happened?" Diggins asked as he approached.

"The machine broke down again." Ty sighed as he popped the machine open.

"What? I don't understand. It was working ok this morning. I even placed a few fossils in the machine and the vivosaurs revived well to test it." Diggins said in utter confusion.

Ty thought about it for a second. "Am I the only fighter that had a problem with this particular machine?"

"As far as I know. Other fighters used it this morning and they had no problems with it." The scientist informed.

At that moment Ty had an idea. "Hey Doc, what would you say if I offered to buy this one off of you and build a new one?"

"Buy the revival machine? I'm not too sure about it. The machine is built with special material that's not found in stores or wearhouses, not even 'they' have the parts for it." Diggins explained, keeping the secret of Ty's family.

Ty nodded in understanding and spoke again. "Ok, then instead of building a new one, how about I just give it a tune up with some of the parts I can get? You did mention that it was kind of old."

Diggins thought for a second in this offer. It seemed like a good idea, but only if it is true. "Hmmm...maybe it can work...but something is tingling in my brain about this theory I have."

"What?" Ty asked.

"I have an idea." He turned to KL. "KL, take out Ty's fossil rock and place one of the Fossil Centers fossils into the machine."

"At once." KL beeped. He took out Ty's fossil and replaced it with a herbivore fossil rock. "Commencing revival." The robot pressed a few buttons, until the machine hummed and the fossil rock started to glow. A moment later, a Stegosaurus vivosaur stepped out of the machine. "Revival successful."

"Why won't it work for me? It worked when I had that core regulator in it." Ty stated puzzled.

"So we know the machines still works, but something is interfering with your fossils…" Diggins muttered. "KL, place Ty's fossil back in." The robot nodded and placed the fossil back in. Like before the machine scanned it and beeped before shutting down.

"So what's your theory Doc?" Ty asked him.

"It would seem the fossils you collect have some kind of interference to prevent them from being revived. If my brain serves me correctly, it must have something to do with the gem on the Spinax you had, since it's the only vivosaur to have a gem on it than other vivosaurs." Diggins theorized.

"What could be interfering with the machine?" Ty wondered.

"Not sure...Ty, did your Spinax have any changes at all from last night after your battle?" Diggins asked.

Ty blushed thinking about last night. "Well...umm...there was one thing…"

Diggins noticed this and was getting to a point where he might crack this mystery. "Tell me, what changes occurred in your Spinax. I need to know everything you know."

Ty looked around at the other scientists in the room. "Could we talk in private...I don't want to let others know...it's kind of odd."

Diggins nodded as they left the lab. He took Ty somewhere around the Center and to an elevator. They went down and into a large warehouse, with no one around. "I use the warehouse for private reasons in my study, so we have full privacy in our chat now."

"Alright, just...don't freak out." Ty pulled out Spinax flipping her medal into the air. "Come on out." She materialized into her battle form. "Show Diggins your other form please."

"Other form?" Diggins asked before Spinax glowed and verted to her anthro form. At the sight, Diggins's eyes opened and his jaw hung open with a slight blush on his face. "W...wha...I...oh my…"

Ty saw his reaction and chuckled. "Yeah...shocking isn't it?"

"This is...Incredible!" Diggins suddenly beamed in excitement and awe. "I never seen anything like this in vivosaurs. Look at her, able to transforming into this amazing anthro like form. I never seen anything like this in my years studying dinosaurs!"

"Well according to her, this is the first time any vivosaur could do this." Ty explained. "She...also sees me as her...mate."

Green eyes opened in awe. "Able to talk, act and have sexual traits like humans do in this form. Fascinating." Diggins took out a notepad and pen and started scribbling the information down.

"One last thing, it would seem that she can read my thoughts which is why during my Level-Up battle I never declared a command." Ty informed.

Diggins scribbled that down as well. "So by how you're connected to her allows you to speak with her in your mind…" He look up and smiled. "Tyrant, I believe I found the answer to our problems."

"What would it be?" The fighter asked.

"If my theory is correct, the reason the fossil you have couldn't be revived is that your new vivosaur has the same traits as your Spinax." He answered for him.

Ty processed the doctor's theory before blushing. "Wait, you mean…"

Diggins nodded. "And the fuse core you have is their key to reviving at their full capacity since it uses different energy than the ones I have."

Ty glanced at the device in his hand as he clicked it into place on his tool box, charging it. "So if keep plugging this into the machine when I revive fossils they'll all be like her?"

"If they have that form then yes. As we saw, the fossil we used revived a Stegosaurus with no gem. When we placed yours into the machine, it didn't work, but by using the fuse core, it did work and your Spinax came out with the gem on her chest." Dr. Diggins replied.

"I still hope to find out what the source of the interference was with my fossil rocks." Ty added.

"I'm sure we'll crack it. Now, let's head back." Ty nodded as he returned spinax to her medal and they went back to the lab. As they got there, Ty placed his fuse core into the machine as they turned it on. As such, the machine hummed and the fossil glowed. A moment later the machine opened revealing Ty's new vivosaur, Shanshan. It was pink with feathers resembling a small Tyrannosaurus, with a pink gem on its chest. "Oh look, another gem." Ty noted.

"It seems our theory was correct. This Shanshan has the same ability as your Spinax does." Diggins mentioned. Shanshan looked at the two before seeing Ty. A chirp and coo of happiness came from it as it lowered and started nuzzling him.

" _My mate, we finally meet."_ Shanshan spoke in a female voice.

" _Nice to meet you too._ " Ty rubbed her snout. " _Welcome to the family._ "

" _Thank you my mate. I shall fight with you and protect you with my life, and hope we start a family together."_ She spoke sweetly, licking his cheek.

"Ok, now you're making me blush." Ty chuckled out loud. Diggins looked at the two in awe.

"Simply amazing connection. Only met for a few seconds and they're connected as if they knew each other for years." He muttered, jotting it down in his notes.

"So...does this mean you have another form like Spinax?" Ty asked his new vivosaur.

" _Yes, I do my mate. I have an anthro form like your other mate. I will be looking forward to tonight.~"_ She purred, slightly licking her lips.

"Wait-you don't mind that Spinax already mated with me?" The boy asked surprised.

" _While I am ashamed I wasn't your first, I don't mind sharing you. I find it...sexy.~"_ She mentioned, purring.

"Oh boy…" Ty breathed. Diggins was trying to understand the conversation as he could only hear what Tyrant spoke.

"Hmm...I'll need to study more on this. I'll be leaving now, Ty, see you later." Diggins mentioned, muttering to himself as he left while reading his notes.

" _My mate, your new friend is still waiting at the trial dig site. Shall we leave?"_ Spinax asked him.

"You're right, better not keep him waiting." Ty nodded as he recalled Shanshan to her medal and exited the building. He returned to the dig site and saw Holt digging around. He noticed him and grinned, approaching him.

"Hey bud. Took you long enough." Holt chuckled.

"Sorry for the hold up," Ty chuckled back. "The revival machine was acting up again."

"Ah, all is cool. So..." Holt took out two green rimmed medals. "You ready for your first double battle?"

"Bring it." Tyrant sneered. " _You girls ready._ " He thought to them.

" _Always, my mate_." Spinax replied.

" _I am ready as well._ " Spoke Shanshan.

"V-Raptor! Iguana! Go!" Holt threw his medals and summoned a Velociraptor and an Iguanadon.

Ty threw out his medals as well. "Come on out Spinax and Shanshan." His wind vivosaurs stood in front of him staring down Holt's team. "So how's a double battle work?"

"In a double battle, you give your vivosaurs a command like a single, but the big change is your vivosaurs need to work together. If you do, you have a bigger chance of winning. It applies to a full triple battle as well. It's all about teamwork." Holt explained.

Ty nodded as he heard the details. "Alright I think I got it. Let's get to fighting."

Holt grinned, "If you think you're ready. I got the first move let's go V-raptor use Veloci claw!" His swift predator charged with its claws shining into the sun.

" _Let's see if he's fast enough to dodge this. Spinax sweep your tail at it's legs. Shanshan, when it jumps use you own tail to swat it down._ " Ty spoke in thought. At the command in the mind, his vivosaurs charged as well. Taking a step forward and swinging her body Spinax swung her tail, but V-raptor jumped to avoid it. It was what he wanted as Shanshan jumped and swatted the predator with her tail, slamming V-raptor to the ground with a crater.

Holt stared in shock. "H-How did…?"

"It's all about teamwork, right?" Ty grinned.

Holt shook his head with his eyes hardening. "Igua, Fist jab!" His herbivore charged in with its fists ready to strike.

" _Alright girls be careful, try not to take a direct hit._ " Ty warned.

" _Leave this to me."_ Spinax charged as the vivosaur lunged its fist at her. At the perfect moment, Spinax turned around, her spikes flared as they took the hit. Igua roared in pain, jumping back and swinging its arm around.

"You ok Igua!?" Holt cried out. His V-raptor slowly crawled out of the crater, bruised heavily.

" _Finish them girls. Spinax fang and Shan fang."_ Ty thought. The two wind predators charged in, taking the two into their jaws with bone crushing force. They swung them and the two allies bashed together in a harsh collison. Both of them fell, moaning in pain before glowing as their medals fell to the ground. Holt walked forward and scooped up his medals

"..." He stared at Tyrant. "Wow, you are good at battling. I still can't figure out you can fight without issuing a single command?"

Ty chuckled. "Well, I guess I'm just that good."

Holt chuckled as well. "That was still an amazing battle. Guess I'll have to call you my personal rival now." He grinned.

"It's an honor, my friend." Ty offered a fist to him. Grinning, Holt fist bumped him.

"I'll be seeing you around, Rival. Take care." Holt waved as he left the dig site. Ty also left as Bea Ginner stopped him.

"Alright Ty, I think you've learned all you can from the trial site. Why don't you go to speak with Sue and Beth at the docks and check out Greenhorn Plains?" She suggested.

"Greenhorn Plains...alright thanks, Bea." He winked and waved, before leaving her. He returned to the docks and saw the two staff members talking before seeing the fighter.

"Hello Cutie. What can we do for you?" Sue giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"I was hoping to get to Greenhorn Plains." The boy smiled at them.

"Of course." Sue typed into her computer as she published him into the site. "Alright, you're all set." A boat pulled up for his trip there. "Stay safe and have a nice trip."

"Ahoy there lad. Hope you been enjoying the island." A familiar voice greeted.

"Living the dream Cap'n Travers." Ty grinned. He got on the boat as they pulled off into the open waters. A couple minutes later, it stopped at an entrance as Ty bid his farewell and entered the dig site. It was a vast open field of green grass and a few rocks.

"Wow…this is the biggest field I've ever seen. They definitely don't have parks like these in the city." Ty breathed in awe. He only got a few steps in before he spotted his new friend heading towards him. "Hey Holt." He called out.

"Hey there Rival, just about to head out to the Fossil Center to get some fossils cleaned." Holt smiled. "Oh, before I do, I want to show you something." He took Ty to two stones, one grey and one sand colored. "Watch this." Taking out his pickaxe, Holt slammed it into the sand colored rock as it broke like glass. He dug his hand into the rubble and pulled out some gold coins.

"I'm pretty sure that gold coins aren't normally found in rocks." Ty said raising an eyebrow.

Holt laughed. "I know what you mean, but hey. No one's complaining. Every site has breakable objects that have gold coins in them."

"Let me guess, to buy upgrades and what not?" Ty asked.

"Yep. The store at the Guild area can make upgrades to your sonar, buy tools for cleaning and even buy fossil rocks." Holt explained.

Ty nodded has his gaze searched the open field. "Guess I should get cracking then."

"Alright, see you soon Rival." Holt waved at him before leaving the site. Ty pulled out his sonar and pickaxe as he started collecting new fossil rocks and dug up a few Spinax and Shanshan fossils. It was a nice activity for Ty, enjoying the warm air blowing with the birds chirping.

"No way! No how buster!" He heard a commotion at a nearby fence with a fighter talking to a staff member of the Fossil Center. Growling, the fighter left with an agitated look on his face. Ty decided to find out for himself what was going on so he approached the staff member.

"Hello there," Ty greeted looking behind the staff member. "Whatcha guarding?"

The staff smiled. "Beyond this gate is a special dig site, filled with the rarest and most powerful fossils known in the database." Ty's eyes gleamed with excitement.

" _Maybe I can find a sauropod._ " He thought. "May I enter?"

"Of course, but fossil battles are restricted beyond this point, so you'll have to give me your dino medals to prevent any damages." The staff explained, holding his hand out.

Ty took out his medals. " _Do you girls mind?_ "

" _Not at all my mate. We'll be ok."_ The two spoke, smiling at their mate. With that Tyrant handed is only two medals over to the staff member.

"That's all of them." Ty replied.

"Thank you young man." The staff member smiled, taking them and moving aside. "Let your sonar guide you to the rarest fossils beyond your dreams." Ty hurried inside as his sonar pinged many times. One by one Tyrant dug them up only to become more annoyed each time.

" _Grrrrr...rarest fossils my ass! There is nothing but junk here…_ " Ty thought as he dematerialized his pickaxe. He noticed one of the fighters growling as he threw an old shoe away.

"First a tire, then a tin can, now an old shoe!? What's next, a fucking old helmet!?" He growled, wandering around the site.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble finding these so called "rare" fossils…" Ty muttered to himself.

"I'm beginning to believe this is just a prank or something. I'm not finding anything good." Another sighed, tossing a bottle and walking off to another spot.

Ty watched and let off a sigh. "Screw this, I'm outta here…" He walked back to the front only to find that the fence was now deserted. "Hey wait a minute where did that guy go? OH SHIT…!" Tyrant rushed to the fence opening as a glittering patch shined on the ground. He bent down to get a better look and discovered both Spinax and Shanshan covered with dirt. "Are you two ok?"

" _We're fine, Sweetie."_ Spinax replied.

" _He looked over us and tried something with us, but then he tossed us into the dirt and ran off."_ Shanshan mentioned.

"What...did...he...do?" Ty growled.

" _I think he was...trying to...talk to us."_ Spinax answered. Ty calmed slightly at her explanation. To think that someone else could speak with vivosaurs, peeked his interest. Just then a voice exclaimed behind him.

"Wha...where did he go!?" He turned and saw a girl. The first thing he noticed about her, was her vibrant, hot pink hair, pulled into two large pigtails. Pink bangs peeked out from underneath a pale pink pith helmet. She wore a sleeveless light pink blouse, hugging her D-cup breasts, with a turquoise broach at the collar and a knee-length, pink skirt. Pink stockings reached her mid-shins, extending from high-end turquoise colored sneakers with white accents.

"Umm...what's up?" Ty asked as he stood back up. The girl growled in anger, looking back at the site and back to him. "I wasn't the only one to hand my Dino Medals to that guy, was I?!" She growled again. "We've all been tricked! There wasn't a single rare or amazing fossil to be found around here! All I got was junk! To make matters worse, he ran off with my medals!"

Ty looked at the girl and then at his medals. "He didn't take mine...I found them on ground. Not sure why though." The pink haired girl walked closer to him as she examined his medals. While she was looking Ty smelt her perfume and sighed. " _She smells like… strawberries._ "

"Ah, I see, you are a rookie, so your vivosaurs are still low ranked." The girl nodded in understanding.

"Sorry about your medals." Ty frowned. "If you want my help I'd be willing to give you a hand."

The girl looked towards the entrance of the dig site, a flame burning in her eyes. "We're going to find that crook and get my medals back." She declared before grabbing Ty by his shirt collar dragging him with her.

"Ow! Take it easy, will ya?" Ty winced when she pulled him by his shirt out of the bloom. The girl who was lost in thought and anger didn't hear him as they left the dig site. Soon they returned to Fossil Center as the girl continued to drag him. "You know, I can walk on my own…" He grumbled.

The girl dragged him to the front desk to where Wendy was sitting. "You better have an explanation for this!" The girl snapped at her.

Wendy looked at the girl in surprise, before to Tyrant and back to her. "Miss, if you want an explanation for Tyrant, you need to ask his parents, not me."

The girl's mood did not improve. "I'm not talking about him! I want to know where the staff member that was stationed out in Greenhorn Plains went!" She raged.

Eyes widened to her statement. "Greenhorn Plains you say? Hang on one sec." Wendy dug into her desk and pulled out a clipboard with a schedule. "That's strange. We have no staff scheduled out in Greenhorn Plains today." The pink haired girl's jaw dropped.

"WHAAAT?!" She yelled. "I need to get my medals back, they were already leveled up for the next Level-Up battle. What am I going to do?" She began sobbing in her hands.

Frowning, Ty placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's ok." She looked at him with teary eyes. "I know this is bad, but a real fighter doesn't quit. I did say I would help you find your medals again, and I will. And I never break a promise."

"R-really?" She wiped her eyes a little.

"Of course. I care about fighters, and their vivosaurs. If I didn't want to help, then what kind of fighter would I be? Besides, I won't sit by and let someone like you be in a pickle, and lose her medals." Ty smiled, wiping a tear with his thumb.

The girl gave a small smile while shaking the rest of her tears from her eyes. "Alright then. We need to put a report in at the police station." She headed back out the door, this time dragging him by his arm.

Ty only chuckled softly as they ran into the Guild Area and to the police station. They headed for the front desk and Rosie spoke to an officer. "We need to see Captain Bullwort immediately. This is an emergency." The girl stated.

The officer looked at the two fighters. "If you need to talk to him, he should be in his office." He turned to the elevator to the left of the counter.

"Thank you." The girl dragged Ty to the elevator as they entered and waited. A moment later, they exited and got into the office where a large buffy policeman was doing some paperwork at his desk. "Captain, we have a crime to report." The girl declared stopping in front of his desk.

The Captain looked up at the two fighters before chuckling. "What's wrong girlie, someone steal your doll?"

As much as Ty wanted to chuckle at the joke, this was a serious matter to handle right now. "This is not a joke, Captain!" He put a fist on the desk. "Someone dressed as a Fossil Center staff stole my friends Dino medals at Greenhorn Plains!"

Bullwort's smile disappeared, "Oh, that is serious." He replied rising from his chair. He walked around to the front of his desk, "Can you give me a description of the man that took them?"

The girl's face screwed up in concentration. "Yeah, umm..." Light glimmered in her eyes. "He had eyes like a Lambeosaurus... and a mouth exactly like an Anatotitan's!" Ty stared at the girl, " _As much I like dinos, I wouldn't really use them to describe someone…"_ He thought.

Bullwort scratched his chin. "Hmmm, finding this thief will be tougher than I thought." The girl was shocked to hear him say that and started to tear up again.

"But I had ten Dino medals! I was ready for my level-up battle!" She cried and started sobbing again.

"Hey, calm down, we'll figure something out." Ty assured, rubbing her back. The girl slowly calmed down and sniffed.

"Ok…" She breathed, wiping any tears from her eyes.

Bullwort thought for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. "If you got your hands on a bunch of new dino medals wouldn't you want to battle with them to determine their strength?" The two fighters nodded. "And where is the one place where the most battles take place?"

"The Fossil Stadium!" The girl exclaimed.

"Looks like we know where our thief might be." Ty grinned. "And don't worry, I'll be sure to take this guy down and get your medals back."

The girl smiled. "Thank you. Oh, here I am dragging you across the island and I never introduced myself. I'm Rosie." She greeted.

"Nice to finally have a name. I'm Tyrant." The boy smiled. After exiting the police station the two hurried over to the stadium.

Ty walked up to the front counter. "I need to register for a fossil battle."

The staff smiled at the boy before typing into her computer. "Alright then Tyrant. Just go through the doors to your right and enter the stadium."

"Thank you." The boy replied as the pair passed through. The continued down the hall stopping at the next set of doors. Seeing Ty's opponent, Rosie fumed.

"That guy has my vivosaurs! That rat!" She growled.

Ty eyed his opponent, "Easy Rosie, I'll take him out." With that he stalked out of the doorway and took up his position. "Alright buddy, time for your punishment." Tyrant gave an unusually evil grin.

"Spinax! V-Raptor! Go!" His opponent tossed out two vivosaurs familiar to him.

" _So he's going with those huh, this should be interesting. Come on out girls._ " Ty tossed his own medals into the arena as Spinax and Shanshan stood ready for battle.

"Alllrriiiight, I hope you all are ready for another battle." Leon announced. "Our first fighter is on a roll using his two wind type vivosaurs, P.B. JAAAAAAY!" The fighter smiled and waved to the crowd.

"His opponent, the silent fighter of his vivosaurs, TYRAAAAAAAANT!" Leon announced as the crowd cheered for him as well. "Alright let the fight begin!"

"Spinax Fang! Velici Claw!" Jay called as the vivosaurs charged at Ty's team.

" _You know what to do girls._ " The fighter grinned. Both of them smirked, before charging. Spinax avoided the jaws of her vivo species before bashing her head against its belly and sinking her teeth into its neck, throwing it to the ground.

Eyes shined as Shanshan did a quick step avoiding the swift predator's claws. Her mouth opened before dealing two bone crushing bites, making the raptor roar in pain. She swiped her tail around and slapped it in the face, skidding him into his ally Spinax's belly. "Once again Tyrant's dinos are fighting fiercely without him uttering a single word." Leon stated.

"Indeed Leon, Ty's way of battle are so mysterious, as if he knows what they are thinking." Slate added.

" _Alright, end it before they recover. Use Spinax fang and Shan fang._ " Ty thought. Both his vivosaurs rushed at the weakened opponents, before their sharp teethed jaws clamped down onto their necks with a fierce bite. It was enough to make them roar in pain until a light brimmed and two medals clinked to the ground of the sandy arena.

"IT'S OVER, TYRANT WIIIIIIIIIIINS!" The announcers cheered. Ty grinned as his vivosaurs roared in victory.

()

Returning to the lobby, Rosie ran up to him with a grin on her face. "That was amazing, Ty! You took him out like it was nothing!"

"He wasn't much of a challenge," Ty grinning as he bragged. The two soon noticed Ty's challenger, Jay, coming out as well. Seeing him, Rosie walked over to him with an angered look.

"I'll take back my Dino medals, thank you very much!" She stated firmly in anger.

Jay stepped back in surprise and slight fear by her anger. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. I bought these medals fair and square. Why do you think they're yours?" he questioned.

"Weren't you the one dressed as a staff member asking for fighter's medals at Greenhorn?" Ty asked.

"What? No of course not...what's going on?" Jay asked in utter confusion.

"Those were my medals that you were battling with." Rosie explained. "Where did you get those medals from?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"I bought from from a guy named Medal Dealer Joe." Jay explained. "You can't miss him. He has the eyes of a Lambeosaurus." Ty stared in surprise at the fighter. " _So it's not just Rosie that talks like that…_ "

"Medal Dealer Joe! So that's who stole my medals! Do you know where he is now?" Rosie asked him.

Shaking his head negatively, Jay answered, "The last I saw him was at the shop at the Guild Area, sold me these medals and took off. Don't know where he is now, but the guild clerk might."

Ty looked back at Rosie. "Guess we better get going." Before they could move Jay walked up to Rosie.

"Here are your medals back." He said. "I wouldn't have bought them if I thought they were stolen. I'll let the police know while you two go find Joe." Rosie gave a thanks and took them back before they ran off back to the Guild, entering the shop.

"Hello, can I help you two?" The clerk asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where we can find Medal Dealer Joe, would you?" Ty asked as they approached his counter.

"Let me check," he replied as he searched through his files. "According to what I have written down he should be in Greenhorn Plains."

"There again huh," Tyrant muttered. "Thanks for the info." With Joe's location in hand the raced off to the docks and caught a boat to the dig site. The two ran through the plains in hope to find him in time before he moves out to somewhere else on the island, but much to their relief, they saw the same staff member near the fence again.

"There he is!" Rosie snapped as they ran for him. He saw the fighters approaching. "There you are Medal Dealer Joe! Or should I say, Medal STEALER Joe! Now hand over my medals!"

The man looked at the two before he gave a small chuckle, before a twisted evil chuckle. There was bright flash and the sound of ripping cloth. When Tyrant could see again, he immediately noticed Joe had changed his outfit. No longer wearing the uniform of a Fossil Center employee, he was dressed in brown cowboy boots, dark blue cargo pants and a burgundy tank top. His golden-blonde hair was slicked back in an anime-esque style.

"What, these Medals here?" He smirked, holding a Medal in his hand. "They're mine fair and square." Flipping the Medal like a coin, he grinned. "Guess the only way to settle this is a Fossil Battle. Beat me and I'll give them back to you." Rosie grabbed Ty and shoved him in front of him.

"All yours." She chirped.

" _She's so pushy…_ " He sighed before glaring at Joe. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"Prepare to be crushed kid! Go! Goyo, Metria, and Shanshan!" Joe shouted and threw his medals out. He released two familiars, but a new one that was green, a predator with a small sail on its back.

Ty grit his teeth as he gazed at the three wind types. " _Crap...he's got three and I've only got two. This might be tough._ " He thought pulling out his medals. "Let's go Spinax and Shanshan!"

Joe saw the two new vivosaurs and laughed. "You honestly think you can beat me with only two vivosaurs?"

"Won't know unless I try!" Tyrant called out. _"Girls, you gotta be totally in synch if we want to win this battle."_

" _Right."_ The two nodded.

"Metria, Green fang! Goyo, rock head! Shanshan, Shan Fang!" Joe called as his three vivosaurs charged at Ty's two females.

" _Spinax use Spinax fang on Goyo's tail and swing it like a club. Shan use Shan fang on Metria when you get an opening, try to wear it down._ " Tyrant thought.

Four feet blazed to the opponents. Green and blue fangs opened wide, clamping down on the thick skulled herbivore's tail. A screech of pain endured from it before Spinax started swinging it around, bashing its allies with the small vivosaur. When the vivo slammed into Metria's head, it lost focus as Shanshan got her opening and bit down into its neck, dealing damage. Spinax tossed Goyo into the opponent Shanshan as the two slammed into the ground.

"Alright switch targets, Spinax fang on metria and Shan Fang on Shanshan." Ty commanded. Spinax sunk her teeth into Metria's leg as the green reptile fell on the ground crippled while the pink t-rex quickly delivered several bites to her clone. The pink reptile roared in pain as it disappeared within its medal. "One down two to go," Ty sighed.

Joe saw his Goyo rise and yelled, "Now rock head on Shanshan!" The tiny herbivore charged into Shanshan's side before she could dodge knocking her off her feet.

" _Shan!_ " Ty shouted. Spinax saw this and fumed.

" _No one hurts my harem sister!"_ She roared angrily before charging at Goyo, dealing a deadly bite into its back. Goyo screeched in pain as she threw the vivosaur into the ground, slammin and stomping her tail and foot onto the herbivore, creating a bigger crater with each crushing blow. After five strikes a green medal was left in the crater.

" _Can you still fight Shan?_ " Tyrant thought.

" _I can...and I will…_ " She growled in annoyance.

"Green fang!" Joe yelled as his last vivosaur hurled at Spinax when she wasn't looking. Its jaws bit into her flank as she roared in pain and fell.

" _Spinax and Shan fang, quickly!_ " Tyrant ordered. Spinax latched on her attackers arms while Shanshan bit into its other leg. Metria roared in pain and released Spinax. " _One more time Spinax!_ " With the last of her strength, she bit down into Metria hard, making the beast roar in agony until it fell, glowing and returning to its medal.

With the battle over, Tyrant recalled his to injured companions. " _Well done you two._ "

" _Thank you our mate."_ They spoke tiredly.

Rosie ran up to Ty and hugged him tightly. "You did it, Ty! That was awesome!" She squealed, pressing her body close to him. Ty chuckled as he returned it. Rosie then released him and glared at the loser. "Now hand over my medals." She saw the bag with the medals he stole and grabbed them.

"Fuck." Joe growled as he rose up. "You haven't seen the last of me! I'll get back at you two!" He took off in a hurry.

"He's not gonna get far." Ty sighed.

"Think again, Joe. You're under arrest for theft!" A voice boomed, seeing Bullwort with a few cops as they cuffed him down.

Joe tried in vain to break his cuffs, "...dammit…" He groaned. The two cops carried Joe as Bullwort approached the two with a smile. "I can't thank you two enough for catching Joe. I'll be sure he doesn't steal another medal ever again."

"No problem sir. Happy to help." Ty smiled. They left as Ty watched them heading out and pass them, but the fighter saw Joe look back at the bag Rosie was holding, frowning before bowing his head in defeat.

Ty was able to hear out a mutter from him that said, "I failed…"

" _What does he mean by that?_ " The fighter thought to himself. There was something about Joe he couldn't put his finger on. He seemed defeated and broken after he was caught.

"I got my medals back!" Rosie cheered, holding her medals close. Ty shook himself from his thoughts and smiled at the girl.

"I told you I would help get them back." He grinned.

"Now I'll be ready for my next Level-Up battle tomorrow." She chirped.

"Really, how often are the Level-Up battles?" Ty asked surprised.

"It depends on the ranking of a fighter. At points, level up battles are in two to three days. That allows fighters to make their vivosaurs stronger by gaining more of their fossils." Rosie explained.

"Seems appropriate," the boy nodded. "Guess I should head back and clean my fossils, I don't want to be outnumbered again in a fight. That was too close for comfort." He eyed his medals, " _I'm sorry you girls got hurt._ "

" _Don't be. We promised we'd fight for you to the very end, and that's a promise."_ Spinax smiled in his mind.

" _Are you sure?_ " He asked. " _I don't like seeing you in pain._ "

" _Of course Sweetie. We are meant to fight for our fighters and we will protect you with our lives. We are your Harem mates, and we promised to protect you, no matter what."_ Shanshan smiled. Ty smiled as he pressed the medals to his lips.

" _Thanks._ " He smiled. Until long, Rosie and Ty parted ways for the time being until Level-Up battles and went to their destinations. Ty returned back to the Fossil Center to clean the new fossils he received in Greenhorn Plains. A few were Shanshan and Spinax's bodies, which made them more powerful in their ranks. He then dug up two new fossil heads.

"Scanning fossils….Goyal and V-Raptor head identified. Commencing Revivals." KL picked up the heads and placed them into the revival machine. Diggins had a special slot added onto the reviving machine which would allow Ty to add his regulator without having to open up the machine every time. The machine hummed and brightened the fossils, until a few seconds later, a V-Raptor and spiked herbivore tank emerged with red spikes and purple scales. They each had a gem on their necks.

Ty stood by as they took in their surroundings. "Welcome back to the world of the living." He joked. The two vivosaurs saw their new fighter, giggling in his mind before they approached and nuzzled him.

" _We finally get to meet you our mate."_ The Goyal cooed.

" _We shall fight alongside you and make you happy anyway possible my mate and Alpha."_ V-Raptor purred sweetly. Ty just chuckled as he rubbed their heads. With these two vivosaurs he now had four at his command.

" _Good to have ladies with us._ " He grinned. Night soon fell upon Vivosaur Island. With that, Hunter returned to the hotel for some dinner and rest. He entered the hub and got his dinner, sat down and started eating. A few moments later, he saw Zoe and Peggy approaching him. "How's it going?" Ty waved as they sat with him.

"Pretty good. How was your day?" Peggy asked, sitting on his left side while eating her salad.

"Not too bad, got some new medals, won a couple battles, managed the catch a thief…" Tyrant replied as he ate some pasta.

"You caught a thief? Damn stud, never thought you were a criminal buster." Zoe smirked in amusement.

The boy chuckled, "I was just helping a friend."

"Hey, Ty, are you doing anything tomorrow before Level-Up battles?" Peggy asked.

Ty drank some water, "I didn't have any plans except maybe trying to collect a few more fossils for my vivosaurs."

"Well, me and Zoe are planning to go bowling and grab a movie with lunch. Would you be interested in joining us?" The running girl offered.

Ty put his fork down. "Peggy...are you...asking me out?"

Peggy blushed a bit, poking her index fingers. "Well...um...more like a hang out...but...either works…"

Ty blushed as he realized he came to the wrong conclusion. "S-sounds like fun, I haven't been bowling since I was little." Hearing that he said yes, Peggy squealed happily, embracing him tightly in her arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. Ty blushed at the sudden hug, chuckling as he leaned against her.

Zoe only giggled at Peggy's reaction. "You are so cute when you get excited Pegs." Pegs just kept hugging the boy not even caring about her teasing remark. Ty smiled as he let her hug him, until she let go. After the three ate, they headed upstairs to their rooms.

"So what time will we be heading out?" Ty asked.

"We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow. I take a day off from running during the weekends.' Peggy explained.

"Makes sense to me." He nodded. He said his goodnight to the girls and entered his room. When he left, Zoe wrapped her arms around Peggy's waist.

"You ready for our special night to begin?~" She purred, licking her ear.

Peggy shuddered, "Couldn't stop thinking of it." She pushed Zoe into the room as the door shut and locked.

In Ty's room, he took his shower as he relaxed from his hard day of being a fighter. He sighed in bliss, until he finished up. Drying off, he entered his room, and he saw Spinax in her anthro form, laying on his bed seductively.

"I've been waiting for you.~" She purred, licking her lips.

Ty sighed with a smile, "You're going to make this a nightly habit aren't you?"

"Not just me." The other three medals glowed as he saw his other vivosaurs in their anthro forms. Shanshan stood at Ty's height, with a pink feathery body, her tail, a humanoid like face, wide hips and an hourglass body with a small butt but large J-cup breasts. V-raptor was still covered in her feathers, her killer claw on her toe, a cute muzzle with a decent big butt and E-cup breasts. Goyal was purple scaled, with her spikes behind her back, her clubbed tail on her large bubble butt, and a curved figure with G-cup tits.

Ty just stared at their beautiful bodies as he felt a bulge from under his towel. "Is that your tail, or are you happy to see us?~" Shanshan purred, licking her lips.

Ty blushed as he moved his hand to cover it. "That's embarrassing."

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of us my Alpha." V-raptor cooed, approaching him and hugging him, pressing her warm feathery body against his skin. Ty was awed by her soft body.

"You're like a very warm and cozy blanket." He smiled hugging her back.

"Thank you my Alpha...are you ready to claim your new mates?" She asked softly, kissing his neck gently.

Ty smiled, "How can I refuse?" He gave her a kiss on the tip of her muzzle. She smiled before she guided him to the bed. The raptor laid him on Spinax's body as she held him gently.

"Now relax love, and let us take great care of you.~" Spinax purred. Goyal moved up first, before she opened his towel and his cock popped out.

"So...big.~" She breathed, before she slipped his member into her mouth, sucking it gently. Ty groaned softly as the herbivore's tongue swirled around his dick slowly. He hadn't experienced this before, but it made him feel great.

"Mmmm.~" Goyal moaned, loving the scent and taste of his cock as she craved more of him. She pulled up gently before slamming her head balls deep, shooting his dick into her throat. Tyrant let out a sharp moan as pleasure shot through him as her throat tightened around him.

"...nnggghh, shit that feels good…" He grunted trying desperately not lose himself just yet. Goyal saw his reaction and bobbed her head up and down the entire length of his rod as she cupped his balls. Ty bit his lip to control his urge to cum, until clawed hands grabbed his and placed them on V-Raptor and Shanshan's bodies.

"Go on, touch us.~" The two purred. As his hands squeezed and kneaded their mounds, he found himself unable hold back any longer. With a grunt he sprayed a load of cum down Goyal's throat.

"Mmm, so good.~" She moaned, pulling back and licking her lips. Ty panted as he took a breather, but a second later he gasped when he felt some soft pillows against his dick. Looking down, he saw V-Raptor and Shanshan with their tits pressing against his rod.

"Our turn.~" Shanshan cooed as the two began pumping his dick in unison. Ty was once again flooded with pleasure as he leaned into Spinax's bust. He attempted the muffle his moans by sucking on her scaly skin.

"That's it baby, let the pleasure take over. Let us make you feel heaven.~" Spinax purred, smushing her tits against his head and kneading them all over. Ty continued to bury his face in her soft skin until he felt Goyal's hands slide over his bare chest. He turned his head to find her inches from his face.

"Kiss me.~" She purred, cupping his cheeks and slamming her lips against his, shoving her tongue into his throat and mouth. The fighter was too absorbed in the pleasure to refuse as he pushed his own tongue in her mouth. She moaned as her tongue danced with his, swapping spit and tasting each other.

The two predators pumped their breasts faster against his hardened dick, pushing against each other in a frenzy of pleasure. Ty didn't even try to hold his second load back as it spilled from his rod. Goyal broke the kiss and smirked. "Look at them.~" She pulled his head up as he saw the two licking the cum clean off their faces and breasts, savoring their lovers cum. Lust and pleasure hazed their eyes as they looked at each other. Unable to react, both grabbed each other's head and slammed their lips together in a deep lustful kiss. Tyrant watched as the mere sight of them rehardened him.

"Time for more fun.~" Goyal cooed, moving up on his rod before slamming her hips down on his penis. Ty groaned as her tight walls massaged every point of his dick. His hands grabbed her butt and started pushing her up and down. "Oh, Oh, Oh! Yes yes yes yes! Fuck me Master! Plow your herbivore!~" She moaned, hands behind her back as her tits jiggled. Ty continued thrusting into her pussy as his eyes remained glued to her bouncing breasts. Spinax smirked as she pulled Goyal forward until they dangled just in front of his mouth. Ty opened his lips and quickly latched onto her left one as he lightly sucked and bit her nipple.

Goyal moaned in pleasure by his sucking actions. V-Raptor and Shan shan saw them and smirked, deciding to join the fun. They approached as Shanshan lubed her tail with her saliva before shoving it into Goyals ass. Goyal let out a loud moan of pleasure as Shanshan's tail shoved deeper inside her.

Ty watched as his cock pulsed in Goyals pussy. V-Raptor crawled on his body and smirked, shoving her feathery tail into Goyal's pussy, and coiled it around his hardened cock. Groan after groan escaped the fighter's lips as the pleasure increased ten fold. In a massive thrust he shoved balls deep into the herbivore and released another load. Goyal moaned as his warm liquid filled her up while her body shuddered, "Now that feels...nice.~" She rocked slightly on his hips continuing to extend their orgasms.

Shanshan slowly pulled Goyal off Ty's rod and took her place, "My turn.~" She purred before plunging him deep inside her. Ty groaned once more before grabbing her hips and pumping her cunt out with wet slaps.

"Y-you girls...are quite eager...aren't you?" He grunted squeezing her small butt.

"Mmm, Oh, you try, oh yes, holding millions of years of, yes fuck me, holding back your heat and desire for sex, and you'll, yes right there, see how eager we are.~" Shanshan moaned, making her tits bounce. Ty kept thrusting in and out of her as he rubbed his hands along her smooth back and stomach. Shanshan moaned at his touch and bounced up and down faster on his hips.

Goyal and V-raptor moved next to her before both latched to her tits ands sucked, gushing milk out of her nipples. The pink vivosaur moaned louder than ever as her body clamped on Ty's dick trying to milk it as well. However, Ty's body was not quite ready to release another seed just yet as he continued to pound her tightening pussy. "Nnngh, so much pleasure." He groaned. The ladies smirked at him in his transcended pleasing state,until they pushed against him, their tits swarming all over his face and nipples leaking their milk. Unable to hold back, he grabbed as much breast as possible and pushed four nipples into his mouth and sucked and drank their milk. They cooed and stroked his body making his member throb once more.

"You want to cum, Ty? Cum in my wet, slutty pussy?~" Shanshan purred. Ty spanked her butt hard and shoved her body all the way on him. "Mmm! I'll take that as a yes. Don't hold back Love. Cum in me.~" Seconds later he unleashed his fourth wave of cum into the pink vivosaur. Shanshan moaned as she cradled his head in the middle of her bust, enjoying the feeling of his seed pumping into her. When he finished, Ty panted heavily with a dark blush.

"I haven't done that much in one night...ever…" He sighed. Ty heard a giggle as Shanshan pulled herself off him.

"We're not done yet, Alpha.~" V-raptor purred. She got on top of him next. "You have one more to satisfy.~" She sunk her feathery, warm pussy down on his rod and started bouncing on him. Ty wrapped his arms around her back keeping her close to him as he gazed into her eyes before kissing her with passion. V-raptor moaned as she kissed back against his soft lips and sped up her bouncing.

Shanshan laid on V-raptors back as she began groping her tits and pinching her nipples. The predator moaned in Ty's mouth as milk squirted on his and Spinax's bodies, her tail slapping her butt. She rose back up against the pink rex as Shanshan continued to grope her body and squirt her milk. The purple vivosaur moved up to Spinax before sitting on her face and dangled her breasts over Ty once more. The boy latched her breasts and started drinking her milk as Spinax slapped her rear and shoved her face deep in the purple vivosaurs pussy, eating her out.

Ty was experiencing more pleasure than he knew what to do with. One of his hands reached out and tweaked Goyals other nipple while his other traced down V-raptor's stomach until resting his fingertips on her clit. She moaned loudly as she rocked faster. Shanshan needed more pleasure as she locked her legs with Spinax, shoving her pussy with hers and started thrusting against her while she continued to grope V-Raptors tits. Ty released the nipple he was sucking as he tried to hold out his coming orgasm. He grunted as he tried to milk the feeling as he sped up his thrusts.

The others felt their orgsams building up as they thrusted, licked, grinded, and ate each other out in a wild frenzy orgy, the bed shaking and rocking violently with their movements. At last it became too much for them to hold and they came as one, cum splashing over crotches and faces in a massive flood of pleasure. V-Raptor sighed as she too became filled with her mates cum. Leaning forward and wrapping her limbs and tail tightly around him.

"That was amazing my Alpha.~" She cooed, nuzzling his chest.

Ty panted with an exhausted smile, "Yes...it was…"

"We now belong to you, Sweetie, and we always will." Goyal cooed, kissing him gently. He returned the kiss before pulling the three new vivosaurs closer to him.

"I'm happy to have met you all." He sighed.

"Us too." They cooed, pressing their warm bodies against him as a scaled and feather made blanket and pillow for him. The fighter gave a deep yawn a drifted to sleep. "Goodnight.~" They cooed again, as they too drifted to sleep.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter in this series. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be out soon. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 3- Hang out and Level Up**

Once again the sun rises in the sky over Vivosaur Island causing the brightness of light to shine upon the hotel. In a room, the reflection hit the windows shining upon the young fighter, sandwiched by four naked anthro dinosaur females. Ty groaned as he awoke slightly blinded by the light. Moving slowly, the boy heard four different moans around him. Gaining his vision from the light, he saw his vivosaur team around him, and their large breasts pressing around his face with their claw hands gripping him close to their warm scaled and furred bodies. Ty smirked as he let loose a raspberry on V-Raptors bust, making a loud vibrating sound.

The silent predator suddenly wakes and burst into fits of laughter, causing the other three to wake up and giggle. "Guess you're awake now?~" She smiled.

"Yeah, you all sleep well?" Ty asked his Harem ladies. Goyal gave his cheek a lick and nodded along with Shanshan.

"Never better.~" They purred.

"Good to hear that." Ty yawned, before gently pushing V-Raptor off him and stood up, cracking his back while groaning. "Damn, only my second day on Vivosaur Island and I just got four gorgeous females and had a ganbang. Never thought I would live to experience that."

"Get used to it.~" Spinax cooed rubbing his torso. "You know...you left me out last night…"

 **LIGHT LEMON WARNING**

"Oh, how could I forget my favorite spiked predator? After all, you are my first." Ty grinned, holding her as he rubbed her pussy lips. Spinax moaned as she forced her lips onto Ty's in a deep kiss. The young fighter returned the kiss as their tongues danced in each others mouths, tasting each other. He pinned her to the wall and shoved his member into her soaking cunt. "Allow me to make it up to you.~" He smiled.

He began to fuck and ravish out her sloppy pussy. Her juices soaked their thighs with the sounds of erotic wet slaps, his hands groped her large tits, kneading them like globs of dough, pinching her hardened nipples, and kissing and licking her neck and bust. The others grinned at the show as they approached the two. "Mind if we join?~" Shanshan giggled.

Ty smiled at his girls. "Have at it ladies. The morning is still young.~" Goyal press up against Ty's back allowing her bust to envelope his head as she massaged his body, gliding her cool hands over his skin. V-Raptor and Shan went to Spinax and latched onto her tits sucking her milk.

Spinax was in heaven, feeling her mates cock ravishing her pussy and her harem sisters sucking the milk out her nipples. She craved this. Her arms wrapped around her harem, pressing them all closer to her. Smiling, Shan and V-Raptor purred and drank her thick creamy milk, as their tails slithered around her crotch before they tangled them together and rammed them up the predators ass, thrusting in synch with Ty's pounding. Tyrant buried his face into her bust, licking her scaley skin as his thrusts picked up in speed. "I can't get enough of you girls…" The fighter groaned as he grabbed Spinax's rear and forced himself deeper into her pussy.

"Oh our Love, we can't get enough of you either. We love you and you fucking us. You can plow us anytime you want, anytime, anyplace. We crave your body, lust, pleasure and love.~" V-Raptor purred, stroking his toned chest with her claw like hand.

Her soft touch forced another moan from him. His hands squeezed and kneaded Spinax's butt harder as he wanted her body closer. The spiked vivosaur wrapped her legs around his waist as they held her up against the wall and she plunged him deeper still.

"We love you, Sweetie. We love you so much. Oh, you fucking stud! You're Wonderful!~" She purred. Tyrant enjoyed hearing her loving words. Feeling his body heating up he slammed hips against hers while pounding her harder trying desperately to give them their release. After several minutes they two came.

"NNNNGGGHHH!" Ty grunted as his body filled his seed into his first partner. Spinax purred in bliss, relaxing in her lover's arms. The four dinos licked and kissed him sweetly.

"Mmmm, such a lovely way to start a morning.~" Spinax cooed, stroking his hair.

 **LIGHT LEMON END**

The group relaxed as they held each other close. It was a great moment for Ty...until his tool box started beeping again. "Call: Sister." Ty heard the automated voice and jumped.

"Ah crap!" He scurried around the room putting his clothes back on. "Girls can you hide, that's my little sister?"

"A little sister? That's cute. How old is she?" Spinax giggled.

"Only 15, nice try." He gave her a soft glare.

"She is in her puberty age, and I bet she looks cute and hot." The predator giggled with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about this later, but would you girls mind?" Ty begged with a smile. The four smiled and nodded, verting to medals next to his tool box. When they returned, Ty answered the call as his sister popped up.

"Hi Ty, good morning." His little sister beamed.

"Nice to hear your voice, Twi." The boy grinned at her.

"You always gonna call me by my pet name Ty? I'm 15 years old now, almost 16 soon." Twilight grinned with a playful glare.

"Aw don't be like that." Ty chuckled. "You're my "little" sister. I get to tease you and call you that. Those are the perks about being the older sibling."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up big brother, but if you want to know, I have matured into a young lady...though getting a boyfriend is tough, since they're always in for the money...or getting in my pants." Twilight sighed, stroking her hair.

Tyrant gave a sad sigh. "Welcome to life as a Paleo…"

"I know…" Twilight looked at her brother before narrowing her eyes closer at the screen.

"Uh...something wrong?" Ty asked.

"Why is there saliva all over your face?" She asked in question. "And are those...claw marks on your arm?"

Ty sweat dropped before wiping his face and hiding his arm. "Yeah well...I drool in my sleep, and...uh...I've had some...trouble training some of my vivosaurs…" Ty quickly lied.

Twi leaned closer to the screen, her eyes narrowing harder in her look. "I've known you Tyrant Paleo for a long time, and in some way, you're bad at lying on some parts…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He protested.

"Fine, be like that." She crossed her arms with a head turn and her cheeks puffing out.

Ty sighed as she finally dropped the subject. "So how's school going? Almost summer break time right?"

"Yeah, school is almost done for me in a few more days. School is still a pain, especially with the boys. They just don't stop swarming me with dates, or offers. Just happy it doesn't happen in class. Why can't Mom and Dad send me to a private all girl school academy?" Twilight groaned.

"Trust me sis, you don't want any special treatment like that. It will make your wealth more obvious." Ty grimaced.

The girl sighed. "Maybe…" She rested her head on her desk. "Life is so boring...I want to spend time with you, Ty."

The boy smiled, "Yeah, I haven't seen you since Mom and Dad asked me to live in the main company building after that little...mishap with the lift a couple years ago." Ty lifted his arm in front of the screen.

"Yeah…" Her eyes soon lit up and smiled brightly. "I know! After I'm done with school, I'll come to Vivosaur Island to have a vacation there with you!"

"That sounds nice. Oh yeah…" Ty lowered his gaze a little before continuing. "Mom and Dad said they'd be stopping by too."

Twi's smile vanished before slamming her head against the desk. "Dammit! So much for being normal on the island if I visited."

"Well, some of the staff know me and agreed to not share my last name, but yeah if Mom and Dad show up I'm not sure what people will think." Ty agreed.

"Yeah….but I can still hang out with my big brother." Twilight smiled a bit, placing her hand on the screen. "I really miss you."

Tyrant smiled placing his hand on the screen where hers was. "I miss you too, Twilight."

The girl smiled. "Well, I gotta get ready for class. I'll finish up everything as fast as possible and get out early and I'll call a helicopter to take me to the island before Mom and Dad show up."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Tyrant grinned.

"Bye Ty." She waved before the call ended. Ty leaned back in his chair as he thought about his sister with a smile. His team came out of their medals and cuddled against the boy.

"You're sister sounds so sweet, and I was right, she is cute." Spinax giggled. The boy gave a soft grin.

"Yeah, she's my only little sister. I care the world about her and I promised mom and dad I would protect her with my life." Ty chuckled in explanation.

"Aww, that's so cute. If anything, I think you'd be perfect for her. A strong caring man like you with a cute and sweet lady like her." Shan smiled, licking his cheek.

"Okay, look. She's my sister that's out of the question." He gave a stern look. "But, if I did have a girlfriend I would love it if she had that personality."

"No need to get grumpy, Sweetie." Goyal stroked his back. "From where we come from, us dinosaurs usually mate with our siblings. It doesn't matter if they're blood related."

Ty calmed down a little. "That might be fine for you girls, but for humans it's very weird. I do want to make sure she finds a nice guy that will treat her right. That's one of my jobs as her big brother."

"Maybe, but maybe one day you'll have second thoughts. Remember Alpha, love works in many mysterious ways." V-Raptor smiled, kissing his cheek. Ty stroked her cheek gently as he got out of his chair.

"You girls almost got me in trouble." He laughed wiping his face.

"Can't help it when you're so hot. We always love a good rut from you.~" Spinax purred, licking her lips.

Ty nodded with a smile, placing his toolbox on his arm before shrinking it down. "Alright, got to get breakfast and grab some more fossils before noon." The four nodded before shifting to their medals. Ty grabbed them and placed them into his pocket and left his room.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

He entered the HUB and grabbed some breakfast, before sitting in his usual spot. He soon spotted Zoe as she approached and sat in front from him. "Morning, Ty."

"Good morning." The fighter smiled.

"I take you slept well?" Zoe asked as she ate a sausage.

Ty blushed a bit. "Yeah, something like that..." He noticed some...lipstick marks on her neck and cheeks. "Zoe, you got lipstick marks on your face and neck."

Zoe blushed a bit before giggling and wiping the marks off. "Haha, sorry, Peggy and I were having some fun last night."

Ty gave a knowing smirk, "I bet you did."

"Like you're one to talk. I heard a lot from your side this morning. Did you invite some girls, or were you watching porn and jerking off a lot?" Zoe asked with a smirk.

Tyrant paled slightly, " _Crap, how do I get out of this one? I'm not sure how she'd react if I told her about my vivosaurs…_ " He gulped half of his coffee scalding his tongue in the process before answering. "...the latter…" He groaned as he fanned his tongue.

Zoe arched a brow in confusion. "Say what now?"

Ty blushed, "I may have looked up some stuff…"

"Oh…" The girl grinned again. "Never thought you were so naughty, Ty. Feisty in fact...I like it." She giggled.

This time Ty was slightly confused. "I thought you were dating Peggy?"

"Oh we are dating, but...we kinda made an agreement. If we find a boy that we like and want to date, we agreed to share him." Zoe answered with a wink. The male fighter's blush darkened.

"I see...good luck with your endeavor." He smiled unaware of what she was getting at.

" _Oh he's so cute. We're going to have so much fun with him."_ Zoe thought with a giggle. "So where are you heading before the hangout?"

"Figured I try grab a few fossils before the level-up battles. Want us to be at our strongest." He patted his pocket.

"In that case, you should head to the shop in the Guild area, upgrade your sonar and maybe get some fossils." Zoe suggested.

Ty nodded. "Not a bad idea. Rosie showed me the shop yesterday during the medal dealer incident." He took another bite of his food as Zoe smirked at the girl's name.

"The word spread when Joe was arrested. I'm very impressed you took him out." The orange haired girl spoke.

Ty grinned, "It was nothing, like I said last night I was just helping a friend."

"Nice. Well, you better get going. Clocks a ticking." Zoe mentioned, showing the time on her watch.

Tyrant gave a short chuckle before finishing his food. "Alright I get the picture. I'll see you two at noon." He grabbed her hat and gave it a light tug so it covered her eyes. "Later." He left the hotel and made his way back to the shop. "Hello," he called out. "You open yet?"

The man looked back from the counter and smiled. "Yes, we're open today young man. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping to get a few upgrades." Ty asked. "What do you have?"

The clerk smiled. "Well, we have sonar upgrades, storage upgrades, and cleaning upgrades."

Ty thought about the options. "I'll take them all."

His statement shocked the store employee. "All of them?! I hardly believe you have enough money."

Ty took out his credit card his parents gave him and slid it to him. The clerk saw it and gasped. "Y-You're.."

"Shhh." Ty shushed quietly. "Think you can keep a secret?"

The man smiled. "Of course young man. Haha, never thought someone like you would come here to the shop. Now, let me see your sonar and I'll add in the upgrades." Ty pressed a few buttons and his old sonar appeared in his hand.

"Here you go," Ty replied to the clerk. The clerk took the small device and headed into the back. About half an hour later he reappeared.

"Sorry about the wait," he smiled. "I haven't installed that many upgrades in a single go before."

Ty laughed a bit as he took his sonar back. "Guess having a lot of money has its perks."

The man laughed. "I know the feeling. Also, here are your new tools." He placed a large blue drill and large red hammer. "These you can use for cleaning, but be careful with them. They maybe stronger to destroy rock, but they can do serious damage to the fossil." Ty nodded before scanning them into his tool box. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"No I think I'm-" The fighter paused. "Actually...there is one thing. Do you by any chance have some sauropod fossils?"

The man smirked. "You came in on a lucky day young fighter." He dug down from the counter and set out a tray of fossil rocks. "These came in yesterday when fighter donated them. These contain the fossils of a few sauropod heads, bodies, arms and legs. The three known sauropods in the collection areSeismo, Brachio and Salto. In here are their full sets." Ty grinned and gave him back his card.

"I take them all." Ty's face almost split in two from his smile.

"A fine choice young man." The man slid the card and payed for the fossils. "Also, I heard some of these fossils are rare. Rare ones are red and they give more points when you clean them."

"Good to know." Ty added the fossils into his storage. "Thanks a lot." Ty walked out of the shop and down to the docks where Beth and Sue stood chatting.

"Oh, Hello, Ty. What brings you here today?" Sue asked with a sweet smile.

"Going back to Greenhorn for a quick fossil run." He explained.

She nodded and set him in for the site. "Have a nice trip, Cutie." She winked at him. Ty nodded back with a grin, jumping onto the boat as it pulled up. Captain travers gave his greetings as he sailed out for the dig site. Ty spent a little over an hour at the site collecting his team's missing fossils while grabbing a few jewel rocks as well. With his max storage now full he returned to the fossil center eagerly anticipating his new partners.

"Hello Master. How can I serve you?" KL beeped happily to see his master again.

Ty rolled up his sleeves. "Hope your ready for a work out, cause I've got a big load of fossils to be cleaned." Ty pressed a button and all of the fossils in his storage appeared on the floor in a massive pile.

"Excellent!" The bot spun and beeped in excitement. "I shall aid you in cleaning these fossils in the best of my ability, skills learned from the greatest on the island!" The fighter chose his new tools and began cleaning every single fossil. The tools made amazing progress, shattering the rocks and breaking them down twice as fast normal. Around 2 hours later, every fossil he collected was cleaned. Like the clerk mentioned, some of the sauropod fossils were red. When all was said and done, his medals were now level 8. Both his new herbivores and his previous team.

"Wow," Spinax purred, "I feel...powerful now."

Shanshan giggled in agreement. "These battles are going to be easy."

Ty smiled before facing his new sauropods in their battle forms, as the three were females and had gems on their chests. " _How about you three ladies? How do you feel?_ "

Brachio lowered her head and nuzzled his chest. " _Great, now that I'm with my mate at last.~_ " The other two boxed the fighter in with their heads, nuzzling him as well.

Ty chuckled and rubbed their cheeks and heads. _"I'm happy to have you three now, welcome to the family. I'll take great care of you._ " The three cooed and licked him all over. "And now...I need a shower." He glanced at his watch and gasped in alarm. The time was ten of noon. "FUCK! The hangout! I gotta hurry!" He quickly returned his vivosaurs to their medals and burst out the door, back to his hotel and took a quick shower. He got into his clothes and burst out of the hotel in a hurry, flames behind him before spotting Peggy and Zoe at the fountain. He came up to them and skid to a stop, breathing heavily.

"You're pretty speedy for one who doesn't run a lot." Peggy giggled.

"I...I…" Ty panted as he bent over. "I...didn't want...to be...late…"

"Relax stud, you're here now." Zoe giggled, patting his back in comfort. The boy caught his breath and looked up with a smile.

"So, ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yep!" The two chirped and grabbed his arms and took him to the other side of the city, taking him to the bowling alley.

"Just don't laugh if I mess up." Ty chuckled. "I haven't played since I was about ten." The trio rented some shoes and grabbed one of the open lanes. "Ladies first." Ty motioned to them as he sat down.

"What a gentlemen." The two giggled as Peggy went first.

"Ok...a good swing...a twist...aaaand…" She tossed her bowling ball and it spun in a curve but hit the center, getting her first strike. "YES!" Ty clapped in amazement, now he really hopes he doesn't mess up.

"My turn." Zoe went up next and rolled her ball, it gave a curve spin and knocked a few pins down, only leaving two in the back standing. "Darn, almost had it." She huffed grabbing another ball. She tossed it down the lane as it hit the two remainders dead on. "That's better." Zoe grinned.

Ty got up and grabbed his first ball. He ran up to the lane and tossed it down. The ball veered left quickly falling into the gutter before reaching the end. Ty stood there and stared with a blush. " _That...was embarrassing…_ " He thought to himself. Peggy gave a small smile while Zoe burst out laughing.

"Guess you really need practice, huh?" Zoe asked with her laughter. Ty gave a grim smile as he tapped some buttons on his toolbox as a pair of glasses popped out. "I didn't know you wore glasses." Zoe replied.

"Well, I don't usually. These just give me a little bit of help when I need it." Ty explained grabbing a new ball. The screens in front of his eyes displayed a massive amount of information for him as he redirected his body and brought his arm back. This time when he launched the ball he knocked them all down with a loud boom from a head on hit.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Peggy cheered as she hugged him tightly.

Ty wasn't expecting the embrace, and chuckled out of surprise. "You did it it one hit, I missed the first time."

"But it's still incredible." She giggled. They continued to play until it was down to the last round. Peggy was in the lead with Zoe not too far behind her.

Ty grabbed his ball, and put away his glasses. " _No fun if I win cause I had help the whole time._ " He thought to himself. Taking his first shot he managed to score a strike tying him with Zoe.

"Nice shot!" Peggy cheered. Ty grinned and took his second shot, this time knocking over everyone except seven and ten. "If you get this shot you beat me." Peggy smiled.

" _Yeah..._ _ **if**_ _I get it._ " The boy thought. Taking a deep breath he rolled his ball...and went right in between both pins. " _Damnit…_ "

Zoe totaled the scores. "Peggy wins...again." She sighed. "Once again you go undefeated."

"That's how I am." Peggy giggled, kissing her girlfriend. Ty smiled at the two, admiring their bond.

" _Hopefully I'll find someone special like that…_ " Ty wished.

"Now, the movie is about to start soon. Let's go grab some snacks before it begins." Zoe mentioned smiling. Ty nodded and followed them out. The girls grabbed what they wanted as well as Ty before heading to the cashier.

Peggy started to pull out some money, but Tyrant stopped her. "I'll pay for us."

"You sure?" Zoe asked in surprise.

Ty gave his card to the clerk and smiled. "To me, that's pocket change."

The two girls smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Ty." They both gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

Tyrant blushed and scratched his cheek. "Really...it's no trouble." The two giggled as they grabbed his hands and took him into the theater as the movie was about to start. They found a few seats in the middle of the room. Ty sat down and was surprised when they sat on each side of him. "Don't you two want to sit next to each other?" He asked.

"We're ok with this, besides, we want to sit with you as well." The two smiled. Ty smiled back at the girls as the movie began to play. The movie played as it started with a dinosaur egg hatching, with a dinosaur inside that was a new breed, before the title "Jurassic World" was shown. As the movie continued, Tyrant formed a smile. "Kind of reminds me of Vivosaur island." The girls giggled at his remark as they leaned their heads on his shoulders.

Ty blushed but smiled before he suddenly placed his arms around the two. Both blushed and smiled, wrapping their arms around his chest, moving ever closer to him. The movie was playing the scene where the new dinosaur was hiding from the scientists before proceeding to attack and eat them before breaking out. The girls jumped at it's roar slightly, hugging Ty closer.

"Haha, don't worry ladies, I got you." He teased, squeezing their shoulders. Zoe smirked while Peggy blushed as they settled down again. Some time passed and the main character was about to ride out with his pack of raptors.

"You know, I think using vivosaurs to help out with situations can really come in handy, at least that's my opinion." Peggy said, snuggling in Ty's chest.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ty agreed. The movie pressed onward until the raptors betrayed the humans and started attacking and chasing the truck. Out of the bloom, one raptor blasted from the forest and into the window, gnawing its jaws to feed on the driver.

" _Hey V, is that how raptors really behave?_ " Ty asked his feathery vivosaur.

" _Sometimes, but usually when they need food or when their Alpha orders it."_ She replied.

" _Good to know._ " The fighter nodded. Eventually the final fight came along as the velociraptors sided with the main character, their original alpha, as they teamed up with the T-rex to kill the new dino. When they pushed it against the edge, the Mosasaur from the water jumped out and grabbed it before diving under the water with it.

" _Surprise Mother Fucker."_ Spinax laughed. Ty grinned at her remark although he felt sad for the dino who was turned into fish bait.

"Wish they didn't have to kill it." Ty sighed.

"Well, it was killing for sport, so they had no choice." Zoe remarked in explanation.

"Fair enough." He agreed. Soon the movie ended and the lights turned back on. "Thanks for inviting me along. I really appreciate this."

"We're happy to have you, Ty." The two smiled as they left the theater.

"Well, I better get going to the Fossil Arena, my fossil battle will start soon." He waved and started to leave.

"Wait, Ty!" He stopped and turned before Peggy came up and suddenly pressed her lips against his. Ty blushed like mad as her soft lips remained connected to his. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his body refused to let him pull back. The runner girl knew he was still trying to think, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer in the kiss.

Ty decided to go along with it as he parted his lips and softly licked hers. Peggy happily opened her mouth and invited his tongue into her mouth as she tasted him. Ty closed his eyes as he softly wrapped his arms around her back, gently stroking it. The girl purred softly in his mouth hugging him tighter in their kiss. After a few minutes they parted and panted for air. They stood still, gazing into each other's eyes as Zoe walked up giving a slow clap.

"Looks like you finally found the right man, Peggy." Zoe giggled, stroking her girlfriends hair.

Ty looked at Zoe in confusion. "Come again?"

"Isn't it obvious handsome? Remember what I told you back from this morning at breakfast?" Zoe grinned with a giggle.

Ty thought back as a blush covered his face. "Wait...you mean...me?"

The girl cupped his cheek. "Ty, will you let us be your girlfriends?" She asked sweetly. The fighter was speechless. He had found two girls that actually liked him for who he was and not because of his family.

"If that's what you want, I've got to say...this is a bit...surprising." Ty chuckled. "Although I'm not necessarily sure what my parents will say...they're kind of old fashioned in some ways…"

"That doesn't matter to us, Ty. We like you the way you are." Peggy smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. Ty was about to say something else when the speaker system echoed an announcement.

"Shoot, the Level-Up battles are starting." Ty said.

"Come to our room tonight after your battle." Zoe smiled with a wink before kissing him as well. Ty nodded with a blush as he hurried to the stadium. Once again he came to a skidding stop at the front desk.

"Can...I...still register...for the...Level-Up battle?" He panted.

Tiffany smiled and nodded. "Of course. Please let me see your fighter's license." Ty handed it to her while continuing to pant. She gave it back and nodded. "You're all set, just go through the doors and take your cleaning test first." Ty smiled and disappeared beyond the doors.

A few minutes later he reappeared with high test results. "Well done, Ty. You're a natural at cleaning." Tiffany giggled.

Ty chuckled. "Well, you know me."

"Your level-Up opponent is now waiting behind the door." The doors opened again. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ty grinned as he passed through the doors and walked down the hall. Just before the stadium doors was a familiar face.

"Looks like you finally made it, Cutie." The head staff of the Center smiled.

"Well, well...if it isn't Wendy. I didn't see this coming." Ty grinned. "Guess you're my opponent?"

She nodded. "Yep, if you beat me you'll become a level two fighter. Think you can win?"

Ty cracked his knuckles. "Easily."

"Then let's go." She smirked as the two entered the arena, as the placed was filled up.

"Weeeeeeeeeelcoooooooooome everyone! I'm your main host L.A. Leon, with Slate Johnson. In today's fossil fight, we have our beautiful Level 1 master fighter, we all know and love her from the Fossil Center, Weeeeeeeendyyyyyyyyyy!" Leon announced.

The crowed roared with they're cheering. "Nooow the challenger. The newbie who needs not speak to fight, Tyyyyyyyraaaaannt!" Slate boomed. The crowd once again echoed with cheers. "Let the battle BEEEGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"Go! Goyo, V-Raptor, and Shanshan!" Wendy called as she threw her medals out and summoned her team. Her team appeared and roared, ready to duke it out.

" _You girls alright if I let the long-necks play?_ " Ty asked his wind vivosaurs.

" _Not at all sweetie. Ladies, go get them."_ Spinax smirked.

" _With pleasure harem sister."_ The three sauropods replied with grins. Ty pulled out their medals as the three giant herbivores appeared on his side of the field.

"Whoahohoho! Look at that! Ty has acquired three of the strongest Sauropods of the Vivosaur list!" Leon gasped and laughed in amazement.

"Those three vivosaurs are not supposed to be acquired until a fighter reaches level 6 or master level. This will be a very interesting battle indeed!" Slate smiled in excitement.

Wendy was quite shocked as she faced down three massive beasts. "Full of surprises aren't you?"

Tyrant grinned. "I was just lucky. Now then, ready to rumble?" Wendy nodded. "Then let's go."

"V-Raptor, Toxic Combo! Shanshan, Shan Combo! Goyo Head smash!" Wendy commanded as her team hurled themselves at the three large vivosaurs. They struck with great blows, but with high HP and defense in their ranks, they only felt scratches.

"Unbelievable, not only does Tyrant possess these powerful creatures, but they outrank Wendy's team by at least five." Leon gasped. "Wendy is in for a long battle if she lasts that long."

"Indeed, however sauropods require a lot of energy to attack. They won't be making many moves." Slate added.

" _Ladies, prove them wrong by demonstrating your power."_ Ty grinned with his arms crossed.

" _As you wish, Mate.~_ " The three purred. Brachio swung her body up and slammed her feet down as the ground shook violently, out balancing the three enemies. Salto swung her body around as she swatted them all with her powerful tail, slamming them against the wall with great damage. Seismo gave a bellowing roar as shockwaves of earth energy erupted from her and slammed into the three vivosaurs, as they roared in pain and exploded in smoke.

The stadium went silent as Wendy's medals clinked on the ground. "...That's the battle. The winner is TYRAAAAAAAAANT!" Leon announced.

At that, the whole stadium released a cheering that was close to a sonic boom as they all were shocked, awed, and amazed by the battle. The three sauropods roared in victory as Brachio grabbed Ty and placed him on Salto's head. Ty laughed and pumped his fists in the air while the crowd chanted his name.

Moments later, Wendy and Ty were in the Lobby. "Congratulations, Ty. I have to say, that was the first battle I lost that took only a few seconds. You're amazing." Wendy smiled in a proud manor.

"I owe it all to my vivosaurs." Ty smiled. " _Good job you three._ " The three purred in thanks at their mate.

"Now, your new card." Tiffany handed her the card as the staff member handed him his new license. "To this day, you are now, a Level 2 fighter." Ty smiled and took his new card.

"Thank you so much, Wendy." He thanked.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sweetie." She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Ty blushed as she walked away. He was about to leave as well when a familiar pink hair do stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Ty! I saw your Level-Up battle. Congratulations!" Rosie chirped happily.

"Thanks, Rosie. You going to battle as well?" Ty asked.

"Yep. Before I do, I want you to meet someone." She moved as an elder man with a large white beard and suit came up. "This is my Grandpa, Richmond, the founder and owner of Vivosaur Island."

The elder man stepped forward and immediately recognised Ty. "Well, I'll be. A pleasure to finally meet the son of August Paleo." He replied. Ty winced at the mention of his dad's full name.

"Wait, you're the son of the Paleo family?" Rosie asked in surprise.

Ty hung his head. "Yep, that's me. Tyrant Paleo…"

"What's the matter?" The pinkette asked.

"Long story short...I don't like sharing my last name when I meet new people." He confessed with a sigh.

"Because of your family's wealth right?" Rosie questioned. Ty nodded. "I know the feeling. Besides your family, my grandfather is also one of the richest people. I moved to Vivosaur Island with my Grandfather to start a new life, because I didn't want to be swarmed by people for my family's fortune or guys trying to make me their own."

Ty looked up at the pinkette with awe. He had never met a girl that was in the same position he was in. "Join the club." He smiled.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll keep my mouth shut of your secret." Rosie winked. The boy smiled warmly.

"That means a lot to me. I hope we can get to know each other better." He held his fist out to the girl.

Rosie grinned and returned the fist pound. "Sure. Well, I better get to my Level-Up battle. See ya!" She waved and ran off to the front.

Richmond smiled before turning to Ty. "Thank you for looking after my granddaughter, Tyrant. And don't worry, I'll keep this a secret as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Richmond." Ty thanked with a grin.

"Please, call me Richmond." The man laughed. "Well, I better head back to the Richmond Building. Feel free to drop by anytime you wish."

Ty smiled, "I will, thanks for the offer...and about you know what." With that they went their separate ways. Ty went back to the hotel and faced the door to where Zoe and Peggy asked him to meet. With a breath, he knocked and waited before Zoe answered it.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up.~" Zoe smirked at the boy's astonished face. Zoe was only in her bra and panties when Ty had knocked.

The fighter blushed and gulped a bit. "W-wouldn't want to keep you two waiting, right?" He chuckled sheepishly. Zoe licked her lips before pulling him into the room and locking the door behind him. She took him to the bed as they sat. "Where's Peggy?"

"In the shower, she'll be out in a moment.~" She purred, looking him over. "Let me clean up a bit." She moved some papers out of the way, until one dropped on him. Ty picked it up and looked at it before blushing. He was looking at a female girl naked...but it was a T-rex anthro like drawing of it.

"I-interesting drawing you have." Ty mumbled.

Zoe blushed a bit. "Oh, that." She took it and placed it on the table. "Sorry. Being dinosaur fans has it dirty sides. You see, me and Peggy have a fetish for anthro female dinosaurs. We would draw them during our free time...we actually dream of fucking one sometime."

"You don't say…" Ty chuckled nervously. " _Oh there is no way the girls will stay quiet after hearing that…_ "

" _Sweetie, please let us out and let us show them our forms. Pretty please?"_ Spinax pleaded. Zoe noticed that Ty seemed to be zoning out.

"Something wrong?" She asked her new boyfriend.

Ty snapped back to reality. "No, nothing's wrong…" He kept quiet a few seconds before continuing. "I...wasn't exactly honest with you this morning…"

"What? Wait...you lied about this morning?" Zoe asked, with him nodding slowly. "But why?"

"Well…" Tyrant began. "It's not so easy to explain."

"Ty," Zoe placed her hands on his. "Whatever you want to tell me, I won't be upset. I care about you, as does Peggy." She promised with a smile.

Ty gave another nervous smile. "Alright, well, this is actually about your...fetish…"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really? How?"

"I...may have been with...some girls the last two mornings…" Ty explained.

"Yes...go on." Zoe encouraged, feeling excited.

Ty took a deep breath. "For whatever reason, the vivosaurs I revive have female anthro forms." He blurted out looking away with a blush.

Zoes jaw drop and her face grew red. "Oh….my….Fossil…" She then had a huge smile on her face. "You gotta show me! Pretty please!" Ty calmed down a little as he gave the girls the all clear. The medals flashed before reappearing in the room.

 **LONG LEMON WARNING**

Zoe gasped in shock, seeing all of his vivosaurs in their anthro female glory; the three sauropods were there as well. Brachio was long necked at two feet, curvy and wide hips and a large butt that jiggled with O-cup breasts. Salto was the same with her bony back, curvy as well, but had smaller hips and butt and with KK-cup tits. Semio was large and thick all over, very curvy and with the biggest butt and hips ever with T-cup breasts.

"This what you had in mind?" He asked Zoe with a smirk at her expression.

Zoe gulped and slowly approached the anthro females. Her eyes drinking their amazing sexy bodies. "Um...m...may I?" She asked in a shy tone.

"Go right ahead, baby.~" Shanshan purred. Her hands slowly moved up and gently groped her large breasts, giving them soft squeezes.

"Oh my...it's all real…" Zoe breathed in awe.

"Naturally," the pink rex cooed as she spotted the drawing on the table. "What's that you got there?~"

Zoe perked up and quickly grabbed it. "It's a picture of me and my girlfriends fetish. Have a look." The females looked at the dozens of sexy female anthros of their kind. In many pictures the two made they were in sexy poses and two or three of them were touching and making out.

V-raptor giggled. "So, this is what you two girls dream about?"

"More than anything." The girl replied with a nod. "Oh! Peggy! Hold on one sec!" Zoe ran into the bathroom and pulled her girlfriend out.

"Zoe, I was just about to dry...my….hair…" Peggy flushed heavily when she saw the anthro dinos. "Wha...How…?" Ty gave a small wave as he was sitting on the bed.

"Ty's the one to thank. He has these lovely ladies to show us." Zoe giggled.

Peggy was blushing like crazy. "Oh my….I must be dreaming…"

Ty shook his head. "You're not. This is real."

The runner breathed before she mad a mad sprint to the females and hugged Spinax tightly.

Ty chuckled at her reaction. "This has been my world since my first day here."

"It's incredible….Oh I so want my own now!" Zoe whined.

Ty scratched his head. "That could be hard. I'm the only fighter has any vivosaurs like them. Diggins thinks that it has something to do with an interference that occurs when I come in contact with the fossils."

"You're so lucky, Ty." Peggy giggled. "I never thought I would see my fetish in front of me. All of them are so sexy."

"Thank you, Sweetie.~" Spinax cooed, stroking her wet body.

Peggy held her moan back as she was getting wet in her crotch, tightening her fists. "Wow, barely touching her and she's already wet down there.~" V-raptor purred, licking her lips.

Ty chuckled again. "So yeah. Zoe, they were the source of the noise you heard in my room."

"Wow...you're so lucky, Ty." Zoe smiled, kissing him deeply. The boy smiled into the kiss as his tongue danced with hers. She broke it and smirked. "Mind of they join us in our fun tonight?~"

"Believe it or not. They've been nagging me to invite you two to join us." Tyrant admitted.

The two girls smirked. "Perfect.~" Zoe looked at the anthro girls. "Ladies, why don't we get started?~" She pulled her bra off as her FF-cup tits fell and jiggled with her nipples already hard. Shanshan grinned as her clawed hands immediately traced around them in slow circles.

"Oh, we are going to have some fun with you.~" She cooed before licking Zoes cheeks.

Zoe gave her a kiss on the nose and looked at the others. "Anyone who wants to join us, feel free. The bigger the better.~" Goyal, Salto, and V-raptor joined them. Their claws and paws traced them around her body, kneading her breasts and stroking her belly.

"Oh, mmm, fuuuuuuck...yes yes yes...please more...I need more...someone kiss me please.~" Zoe pleaded with lustful moans. Salto loosely coiled her neck around Zoe's before locking their lips together. Zoe immediately shot her tongue into her mouth, loving her desire to kiss her fetish.

Peggy was fingering herself to the show before her as she was getting wetter and wetter. "I can't take it...I need pleasure too.~" She whined and moaned. Spinax began groping her tits, wrapping her tail around her as Seismo joined her. "Yes! YES! More! I need more!~" The girl cried in happiness. The orange long-neck smirked as her tail coiled around her waist while flicking in and out of her wet folds. Her hands roughly kneaded her butt as she kissed Spinax and forced Peggy's face into her bust.

Zoe broke the kiss with Salto and panted. "Oh God...If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. I want this to never end!~" She moaned, groping V-Raptors tits and roughly kneaded them as she kissed Ty next.

Ty kissed her deeply, "If you...keep squeezing...she'll…" He didn't get to finish as V-raptor sprayed a little milk. Seeing this, Zoe immediately latched to her tits and sucked the hell out of them, spraying so much of her creamy goodness in her throat as she swallowed every drop of it. Ty shook his head with a smile until he felt another body wrap around his.

"May I have the honor of mating with you, my love?~" Brachio cooed holding Ty close. The young fighter smirked and faced her before embracing her large body.

"You may, my love.~" Pulling his pants down, his cock was already hard before rubbing it in between her slits and plunged into her. The purple girl moaned in lust as she picked him up and pinned him to the bed. With no reason to stop, she started humping and bouncing on him, making the bed creak with their movements as they moaned.

Peggy gripped Spinax's breasts as she watched her and Seismo make out. "I...I want to join the kiss...I want to kiss..~"

"Gladly.~" Spinax cooed as she turned her head as both her and Seismo locking lips with her, flicking their tongues in her mouth. Peggy squealed and moaned in lust, kissing them back as her lust was driving her insane, her hands moved down and plunged her fingers into their pussies, fingering them like crazy. The vivosaurs groaned and pressed against the girl harder, squishing her in between their breasts. Spinax moved her tail up and wiggled it in between Peggy's bust lightly tickling it. Peggy giggled in their mouths, gripping the tail in her bust and started pumping it like a dick.

Spinax moaned at the soft flesh embracing her tail. "Mmmmm, that's nice…" She cooed with and idea. As Peggy continued to pump her tail, Spinax slid it into her mouth. "Suck it.~" Peggy immediately took it very far into her throat, gagging and moaning in lust, savoring the sweet taste of her scales with her throat squeezing the muscle in it. Seismo smirked as her tail retreated from the girl's pussy and also slipped between her breasts and into her mouth as well.

Zoe released V-Raptors breasts and burped, breathing in bliss as she rested against salto's breasts. "You tasted so good…" She sighed.

"Why thank you sweetie.~" V-Raptor purred, licking her lips.

"Who else needs to join our orgy? I feel like we're missing one or two?" Zoe asked. She spotted Ty being ridden fiercely by the brachio. "Hey Tyyyraaant.~" She called out in a sweet voice.

Ty looked over while he kept fucking his new vivosaur. "Yes, Zoe?" He groaned as he slapped her ass hard, making the purple girl moan in lust and bounce on him harder. Zoe moved her finger in a "come hither" motion. Smiling, he grunted and exploded his seed into Brachio. The girl moaned as she felt her womb filled with his cream. Slowing down, she got off of him as she and Ty crawled to the girls. "What can I do for you my love?" Zoe simply smirked before pulling his head into her bust.

"I'll let you use your imagination.~" She cooed smushing her mounds into his head. Ty groped her tits and pinched her nipples hard, licking the soft skin of her flesh in between her chest. Zoe moaned loudly as she cradled his head against her. The girls around them smirked. Brachio grabbed Ty by his back while Salto lifted Zoe a little. With a nod, they pushed the two together as Ty's cock entered Zoe's tight wet pussy.

Ty moaned as he realized that he was now inside Zoe. "Uh...Zoe…" He groaned as her walls clamped around him. He noticed a little red trail leaking from her cunt before he realized. Zoe was a virgin. "Zoe-"

"Shhh…" She placed a finger on his lips. "It's ok, love. I'm ok with it.~" She smiled sweetly.

"But what if…" Ty began.

"I took a pill before you came, Peggy as well, and when we're ready, we want you to be the father of our children someday.~" She cooed sweetly, stroking his cheek. Ty smiled before kissing her neck, and lightly sucking on the same spot. Zoe sucked in deep breath as his soft lips sucked on her skin. "Oh Ty...fuck me…fuck me now. I waited all day for this.~" Not wanting to make her wait, Ty started pumping in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure.

Peggy sucked greedily on the two females tails, pumping what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Spinax and Seismo set her on the bed before moving their heads down to her waist. "You smell lovely.~" Seismo cooed as she stuck her tongue into her pussy. Spinax kissed Peggy's slim stomach as she pinched her clit with her claws. Peggy moaned loudly with their tails in her throat. The lust caused her to shove more of their tails in and pump their muscles furiously. The vivosaurs moaned at her actions as they began making out while sucking on her pussy. Their tongues swirling in Peggy's pussy as they tasted her and each other.

The young lady couldn't hold it any longer and screamed, gushing her juices into their mouths and biting hard on their tails while gripping them tightly. The girls moaned as they lapped up her juice and retracted their tails. "You sure know how to suck.~" Spinax purred. Her tail wrapped around Peggy's neck and pulled her in front of her wet pussy. "Suck me dry.~" After that release, Peggy made a very quick recover and shoved her entire face in her cunt, shaking her head to push deeper and suck and pal as much juice she could. The spiked predator moaned as her tail wrapped around her waist, securing Peggy's face deep within her. Peggy didn't want to leave Seismo out of the fun, she gripped the vivosaur female and rammed her fist into her pussy, pushing all the way up and into her cervix, wiggling those fingers at her sensitive wet skin.

Seismo smirked as she twisted and turned her arm while thrusting roughly through her. She grabbed her butt cheek hard as she pulled it open and buried her wet tail into the girl's ass. Peggy screamed in Spinax's pussy. She went insane, and ate her out harder and faster as her arm pumped the long neck deeper and brutally. Seismo snaked her head around Peggy's body as she licked, kissed, and sucked her tits.

Ty was now brutally fucking Zoe as the girl screamed and moaned in pleasure, hugging and gripping her lover tightly. "AH! Ah ah aha ha! Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah! Ravish me, Stud! Make me yours you fucking stud!~" Zoe screamed kissing and biting his neck. Ty moaned as he plunged deeper and harder. Their bodies giving loud, wet slaps.

The orgy went on for another moment as neither side wanted to stop at all. Ty felt pressure building up in his loins. "Zoe...I'm gonna…!~"

Zoe moaned looking into his eyes. "...Do it...cum inside me.~"

With a nod, he plowed her quickly with fast thrusts before a minute passed and they released. "NGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!~" Both screamed as they came, Ty filling her belly up with cum as Zoe gushed her juices on his cock. Both breathed a bit before they relaxed and kissed softly.

Ty rested his head in her bust. "Wow...lost my human virginity." He chuckled.

Zoe giggled. "So did I, but no resting yet. The night is still young, Sweetie.~"

The fighter raised an eyebrow, but smirked. "What do you want to do now?~"

"Well," She looked back at Peggy who came with the two vivosaurs. "You still have to do her.~" She licked his ear. Ty grinned and asked the others to bring her over. The vivosaurs smiled at their mate before picking the girl up and placed her on his lap. Ty grunted in pleasure as her soaking pussy pulsed slightly on his dick.

"Oh...Ty...fuck me...please fuck me.~" Peggy moaned as she started bouncing on him quickly. The boy groaned in pleasure as he gripped her hips and ravished her out.

While he was fucking her, Zoe faced the other girls. "Now I have you ladies to myself. Go ahead and take me.~" She purred, licking her lips.

The vivosaurs smirked at each other before pouncing on the girl. "Oh, we plan to.~" Spinax purred licking Zoe's face slowly.

"Mmmm...want to know one of my dreams with you guys?~" She purred, groping her tits.

"What would that be?~" Shan asked, licking her lips.

"I always wanted to have a lesbian tribadism orgy. I want you all to scissor my heart out.~" Zoe purred, rubbing Spinax's pussy lips.

"Very well.~" Spinax, Shanshan, and V-Raptor crammed against Zoes swollen pussy and began thrusting together.

"Oh! Oh fuck yes! It feels so good.~" Zoe looked at the vivosaurs. "You and the other girls will scissor me until I pass out. I want to savor every moment of this.~"

"We will, but in the meantime...~" The sauropods twirled their tails together and thrusted them into Zoe's ass, drilling her out. Zoe screamed in pleasure, her body was in a raging inferno that needed to be put out. She thrusted and grinded the girls with everything she had and pulled them close to her to press their busts into her face.

"You're not leaving me out.~" Goyal purred as she sat on Zoe's face and grabbed her tits.

Ty and Peggy pounded and thrusted into each other as they moaned and sighed, Peggy grabbed his cheeks and slammed her lips against his as her tongue ravished his throat. Ty moaned as she invaded his mouth. He gave her ass a few smacks before gripping her waist and slamming balls deep into with each thrust.

"MMMMMM!~" Peggy screamed in his mouth before ripping apart from him and getting on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass. "Fuck me doggystyle Ty. Ravish me like the whore I am.~" Ty smirked as he mounted her and began pounding harshly from the start. Peggy screamed like a bitch in heat, pushing against his force and cumming and cumming, but didn;t stop. "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDER! FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER! **FUCK ME!~"** She bellowed.

"That's it. I not holding back.~" He growled as he pummeled her pussy with his throbbing dick. His hands searched out her tits grabbing her nipples hard while twisting them.

"THAT'S IT! JUST LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING STUD! ABUSE MY PUSSY! PUMBLE ME TO BLISS!~" She cried in lust and bliss. Tyrant listened to her cries and continued to increase his force and sucked the skin of her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING!~" Peggy screamed in the heavens as her pussy gushed more juices on the bed and their crotches. Ty couldn't stop his thrusting and feeling the flood from her whole sent him over as he pumped his load deep into her.

Both moaned softly and slowly relaxed in their climax before they fell on the pillows, holding each other. "Wow...that was best abusive sex I ever did…" Peggy cooed, nuzzling his chest.

Ty panted, "As long as you enjoyed yourself, that's all I care about…"

"Aww, you're so sweet.~" She cooed and kissed him softly. Tyrant chuckled as he returned the kiss. The two kept their lips together until they heard Zoe moan loudly. Both looked back and saw her getting fucked by the girls.

"Shall we enjoy the show and see how long she lasts?" Peggy giggled.

Ty wraps an arm around her. "Sure." The two cuddled as they watched the show before them.

Zoe ate out Goyal and slapped the girls around her, not getting enough of their lust and pleasure, craving for more. The long-necks shoved their tails deeper into her ass, stretching her hole out. Spinax, Shan, and V thrust faster and harder while sticking their tails into her warm hole as well. Goyal wiggled around on her face before leaning down and nibbling on Zoe's nipples.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!~" Zoe screamed as she came on their girls. As if they were in synch, they too came and gushed their juices on the human girl. They moaned happily before they moved and pulled back. Much to their delight, Zoe made a recovery as she licked the cum off her.

"More ladies, I'm not done with you all.~" She growled with her purr.

"I think we'll have to get a little more creative.~" Shan purred. She thought to others and they smirked. Seismo and Salto coiled their tails around Zoe's breasts with Salto on the right and Seismo on the left. They squeezed her mounds tighter and tighter causing them to bulge and her nippes to harden. Then the tips of their tails coiled around her nipples tightly causing them to bulge more as they quickly flicked them.

Zoe moaned in pleasure by this amazing feeling of them taking care of her tits, but it wasn't enough. "Dammit you dino whores. I need my pussy fucked. Make me cum! I want more of your pussies!~"

"Not yet.~" Shan smirked. "Since you have a bit of stamina we're going to take our time.~" This time Brachio coiled her tail around her neck. When Zoe moaned she shot the tip of her tail into the girl's mouth and snared the girls's pulling it out of her mouth as far as it could and tunneled the rest down her throat. Zoe moaned and sucked her tail as it was going deep in her until she was biting it and eager for more of their teasing and pleasure. The three new vivosaurs joined together and stuffed their tongues into her mouth tasting her stretched out tongue and pushing down her throat.

Zoe groaned and gagged, loving the sensation of the tail and tongues in her throat. Their lips brushing hers in a heated lustful kiss. Moaning and groaning, her hands gripped the three eager them to do more to her body. Spinax and V latched onto her nipples biting, kissing, licking and sucking while the tails kept flicking them. Goyal moved her clubbed tail down to Zoe's butt and forced it in easily as it was already stretched out.

The young lady felt her eyes rolling back as he body was limping, but remained conscious, not wanting to pass out at all as she craved more pleasure from them. She let them abuse and pleasure her body as they see fit.

"Now for me.~" Shan purred. She wrapped her tail around her waist until it hung in front of her crotch. She lined the tip of it to Zoe's pussy and shoved it all the way in, pounding her as hard as she could.

Zoe couldn't handle it and climaxed, her holes squeezing and gushing cum on her crotch, but kept up the pressure as they fucked her silly. "You're still awake? Impressive, guess we're not stopping.~" They purred to the girl.

" _I'm not one...to give up that easily...you slutty dino whores...come on...use me like a sex toy….ravish me..~"_ Zoe thought in lust.

"Spin, V give me your tails please.~" Shan smirked. The two predators sucking her nipples slithered their tails to the pink tyranno. Their tails twirled together as they plowed her pussy with three times the force. Zoe moaned and pushed her cum again on their plowing tails. Her fists clenched and she moaned as she kept sucking the hell out of Brachios tail in her throat, slobbering it in her saliva. She bit it as well. Goyal decided to take things up a notch as her club pushed in deeper into Zoe's ass and twisted it around while she reached over pinched her clit. Salto and Seismo grabbed the tits they were coiling and squeezed the bulging flesh as they pumped them.

The squeezing and sucking from her tits took a lot of effort from Zoe until the predators were rewarded...with her warm milk. It squirted out as they happily drank it. They bit down harder trying to release more. The sauropods helped out and squeezed tighter around her swollen nipples. Once more, they were rewarded as Zoe's nipples exploded and gushed geysers of milk into their mouths. "We're going to milk you like the cow you are.~" Shan purred shoving couple fingers into her soaked pussy.

Again, Zoe came in a wave of juices as it kept drenching the floor. The smell of sex was filling the air with their love making continuing in their lovely orgy. Zoe was in heaven and still desired from the vivosaur females. Her fetish dream has truly come true.

" _More...please you sluts...I want to feel you all...I want to make you all feel good too.~"_ She thought in lust and joy. At that the vivosaurs took turns positioning their pussies onto her mouth as the sauropods continued to make out with her. The way they grinded their pussies on her face, taking in their intoxicating scent and juices. She loved it all. She was a total slut to the females and she did not care, she didn't care of she was seen in public with them either. All she desired was their lust and pleasure. When it was Shan's turn, she kept thrusting her tail into her hole as she went into a sixty nine position. Her tongue swam in her hole as her teeth lightly grazed her clit while she fingered her viciously.

Zoe screamed in her pussy with the tongues and tail deep in her throat and gushed another massive load of juices on Shanshan's face. She moaned and lapped her juices up as the girl had tears of lust and joy falling from her eyes. Knowing the girl was still awake, she firmly pressed her lips to Zoe's pussy sucking without mercy. The young lady was slowly losing conscious...but, she was **not** gonna pass out without a fight. Using every bit of her strength her sucking on the tongues and tail resumed at its fast and deep pace. Her hands gripped Shans ass and plunged her face into her pussy as she pumped and thrusted her hips into the tyranno's face.

The vivosaurs were beyond impressed. Shan pushed deeper into the girl's pussy. Spin and V reached down and kneaded her ass and pushing her cheeks against Goyal's tail. Goyal had begun thrusting in and out pushing deeper every time.

"Mm! Mm! Mm! Mm! MMMMMM!~" Zoe moaned and screamed in bliss, another massive wave of pleasure exploding her system. Her body was going numb as she was trying so hard to hold on. She licked the tongues and tail in her mouth and throat and stroked their bodies down. Wanting Zoe to exceed her limit each of the girls thrust a few fingers into her pussy pumping at different speeds and rhythms.

The pleasure, the kisses, the fucking, the lust, everything...it grew too much for even Zoe to handle. **"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!~"** A loud scream of pleasure, Zoe released the biggest explosion of juices ever as it exploded on the girl's, her own belly and legs. Her body was so numb, her mind was so exhausted. She finally went limp and stopped everything she was doing.

 **LEMON END**

The vivosaurs grinned as they slowly pulled out of her. Zoe's eyes were closed as she was lightly snoring. "Very impressive with this one. She lasted longer than we thought possible." V-Raptor giggled.

"Just watching you guys tired me out." Ty yawned with a chuckle.

"Me too...ladies, you think my girlfriend deserves a reward tomorrow for lasting so long from your sexual lust?" Peggy yawned with a giggle.

"Oh yes," Shan licked her lips, "She's my favorite so far.~"

"Bring her over here and come join us. We all deserve a night of rest." Ty chuckled. The girls dragged her body over to them placing her crotch on Ty's and her bust in his face. "Really?" He smirked.

"Don't pretend you don't love it.~" Spinax giggled as she cuddled against him and Peggy.

"Good night girls." Ty yawned.

"Goodnight." They all purred sweetly and fell asleep in the night.

 **Alright, so that's the end of chapter three. Things will begin to pick up for Ty. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please leave comments and reviews so that I may improve my story. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fossil Fighter- Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 4- Bonds growing and Knotwood forest**

The seagulls cawed in the morning air of Vivosaur Island. In one room, three fighters and seven female anthro dinos slept. The sun shined in the room of the hotel as it awoke Tyrant from his peaceful slumber. A soft yawn escaped his throat. "Morning." He looked to his right and saw Peggy awake and smiling at him.

"Morning to you too." He smiled back as he became aware of someone on top of him. Ty looked to find Zoe still snoring. He chuckled and massaged her ass. "Zoe, time to wake up.~"

Zoe smiled and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning Ty. Morning Pegs."

"Morning to you as well. Enjoyed last night with the girls?" Ty grinned.

Zoed moved slightly and groaned. "Don't think I'm going to be walking straight for a few days. But it was worth it."

"Glad you think so, Honey.~" They heard Spinax purr as they saw the females awake as well with smirks.

"How you doing, Spin?" Ty asked caressing her cheek.

"Wonderful. Last night was truly fun.~" She giggled and looked at Zoe. "We're all impressed with you, Sweetie. You lasted so long and came a lot...we never thought you would. So, we decided to give you...a reward.~"

Zoe smiled a bit. "What...kind of reward?" She asked. Ty smiled as he tried to rise off the bed. "Where are you going?" Zoe asked.

Ty smiled. "I'd join in, but I'm sore from the last three nights. I'm going to get cleaned up and grab some breakfast."

The ladies nodded. "You go ahead and do so, Sweetie. We'll take very good care of your girls.~" Spinax purred, hugging the two ladies.

"Just try not to have too much fun without me." He teased as he quickly scurried from the girl's room to his.

"So…" Zoe spoke. "What is this reward you speak of?" The girls smirked in lust.

 **LEMON WARNING**

"Have you ever had a show of your own, with your own dancers and lap dances?~" Spinax purred, licking her lips. They shook their heads no. "Well, this is your reward. We will be your personal dancers now, when you're with our mate.~" The two were pushed back against the pillows. "If there's anything you want to see, just let us know. Now relax...and enjoy the show.~" She moved back a bit as the anthro females started.

The anthro dinos swirled their hips like pendulums, giving them great views of their sides, watching their breasts and ass jiggle. Shan moved closer to Zoe giving her a close up view of her feathery body. Her pussy waving just over hers. The human blushed and rose her hands to touch her, but the pink tyranno smirked and pulled back.

"Na ah ah. No touchie Sweetie.~" She teased, licking her lips. Zoe gave a cute whine, but nodded. The girl moved back and continued dancing with the others. Brachio pumped her hips forward and back, arms behind her long neck while licking her lips in lust. Seismo moved behind her and swung one hand on her breast and one on her pussy and swayed her hips with hers in synch, coiling their tails together. Spinax hovered in front of Peggy before shaking her breasts from side to side. Peggy's eyes tried to focus on them, but they were shaking too fast for her to follow.

"Spinax…" She looked over at Zoe. "Can...two of you...give us a...lap dance please?" The spiked predator winked at Shan before the two sat on their laps. The girls grinded their waists against the humans while pressing their busts into their faces. Both girls mewed in pleasure and happily sucked their tits softly, drinking their milk in the process. Spinax and Shan cooed, cradling their heads in their busts as they grinded harder. "Spinax.." The girl looked down at Zoe again who's buried in Shan's breasts. "Now...I want to see...a sexfight….two of them...sexfighting each other...please."

"Who?~" Spinax purred.

"Brachio...and Seismo...the biggest of the bunch." Zoe replied as she continued sucking Shan's milk. The two sauropods smirked before tackling each other. Brachio pinned Seismo beneath her. The earth vivosaur growled and slapped her cheek hard, making Brachio lose her grip as the long neck gripped her head and slammed her lips on her in a violent kiss, shoving her tongue down her throat and biting her lips.

"Oh you are such a slut!~" Brachio groaned groping Seismo's breasts.

"Me a slut!? You're a whore to the bone!~" Seismo growled, slapping Brachio's ass with her tail and wrapping her neck around hers. Brachio pressed her pussy against Seismo's while she thrusted roughly as she forced her head against the bed. The earth long neck snarled as she slapped her cheek again and rammed her down on the ground, plowing her pussy with hers in loud slaps of pleasure and dominance. "You know for being the biggest dino, you are an easy bitch to push over.~" She grunted nibbling the purple one's ear.

Brachio smirked. "Easy to push over because I'm a bitch?~" She slapped her tail and neck with force. "YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE, YOU BITCH!~" She flung her back over and their legs locked tightly as their pussies connected deeply. "Let's see you get out of this.~" Brachio plowed her hips into the orange one pinning her arms down.

Seismo growled and rose her body up and ravished her hips with Brachio's movement. Their breasts bounced and jiggled against each other with their fierce rhythm. "You enjoy this, Slut! Admit it! You're a whore and sex toy! You live to fuck!~" She growled in lust, slapping her cheek with her head.

"Maybe so, but right now YOU'RE THE SEX TOY!~" Brachio roared biting her neck. The two kept grinding. Pussy to pussy, clit to clit, calling each other filthy names and insults. Neither of them were backing down.

"KISS ME BITCH! GIVE ME THOSE LIPS AND TONGUE!~" Seismo roared, forcing her forward. Brachio coiled around her neck before forcing her tongue down her throat, kissing with loud slurps. The orange one moaned loudly and forced her tongue back in Brachio's throat. The sounds of their wet slaps were growing louder and louder every second passing. They were using such force, the room was slightly shaking under their pressure and sex.

Meanwhile Spinax and Shanshan were grinding harder into the girl's laps. They were bearing down on their bodies as they inserted their tails slightly into their pussies. "Nnngh, fuck...fuck!~" Zoe cried in pleasure before grabbing Peggys cheeks and slamming her lips against her in a tongue filled kiss. Spinax and Shan saw them and joined turning it into a fourway kiss. Both ladies grabbed them and pulled them closer as their tongues swirled and tasted each other. The show went on for half an hour before the girls released.

Brachio and Seismo were close as well. "You gonna cum bitch!? I can sense it! You're going to cum! COME ON AND CUM SLUT!~" Seismo roared as their scissoring grew more intense and fast.

"YOU FIRST WHORE!~" Brachio growled back thrusting harder against her. Their approaching climax was growing higher and higher the faster they went, their juices starting to build up. Seismo wrapped her neck around Brachio as they scowled and glared at each other….before their scowls broke to lustful smirks and half lidded eyes.

"Kiss me and let's cum together, Slut.~" Seismo purred seductively.

"Gladly, Whore.~" Brachio moaned before locking their lips in a deep tongue filled kiss. Both scissored to the brim before they came too, moaning in lust as their juices gushed out and covered their legs and crotches.

 **LEMON END**

Zoe smiled. "Thanks for the gift…" She gave a content sigh as she leaned against Peggy.

"Anytime ladies. If you ever want another show, give us a howl.~" Spinax purred as the two predators crawled off and covered them in the sheets.

"What do you suppose Ty's doing right now?" Peggy sighed.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, **"Fossil Fighter- Paleo Legacy"** was seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant was seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing through him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at his medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, before smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright evergy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles as the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun as the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Ty left the girls and returned to his room. He hopped in the shower and cleaned himself off from the repeated orgasms. "*Sigh* Man, how did I get so lucky…" He chuckled to himself and scrubbed his body off. Sometime later, he came out of the shower and dried in a towel. The fighter opened the window to his balcony and took in the crisp warm morning air and sighed happily. "This is going to be a great day." Ty quickly changed into fresh clothes and made his way down to the hub. He grabbed his breakfast and sat down by himself.

"Tyrant!" The boy looked up and saw his rival, Holt, approaching.

"Holt! Come on take a seat man." Ty called out with a smile. The boy sat down with his friend.

"Haven't seen you in a while. I heard you leveled up. Congrats, Dude." Holt smirked in amusement.

Ty chuckled. "Hehe, it was no big deal. I do kind of feel bad for beating Wendy so quickly."

"Dude, you have three of the toughest sauropods known in the list, even Brachio is hard to get! You're gonna blaze through level up battles with your vivosaurs!" The blonde smirked.

"Maybe so, but where is the fun in a battle that isn't challenging." Ty asked eating his eggs.

"Yeah, maybe. So you heading to Knotwood forest today?" Holt asked eating his hash browns.

"The level two site?" Holt nodded. "Then yeah probably. Hey, umm, I got a question for ya."

"Fire away man." The fighter nodded and drank his juice.

"You know a girl named Rosie?" Ty asked.

Holt swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, granddaughter of Richmond, the founder of the island."

"Do you know what her personality is like?" Ty asked.

"Well, not too sure to be exact. I have seen her once or twice, but the times I did see her, she was being a little snappy. Mostly because a bunch of guys were asking her out and giving her jewels and gifts." Holt replied with a shrug.

Ty nodded in understanding. "Heh...guess we do have somethings in common…" Ty mumbled to himself.

"Why interested in knowing her?" Holt asked before grinning. "Are you planning to ask her out too?"

Ty blushed as multiple things conflicted in his mind. " _Technically I'm already dating Peggy and Zoe. Dating two girls is strange enough. I have no idea what would happen if I even tried to ask Rosie out. I don't want to hurt anyone…_ " He thought to himself as Holt grinned bigger.

"You're blushing dude, you DO want to ask her out." Holt spoke with amusement. Ty hung his head and continued eating in silence. Holts grin slowly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I...I don't know…" Ty sighed.

"Hey, Ty." Holt placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, and no way I would rat you out."

Ty looked up with a small smile. "Thing is...I'm technically already dating two girls, Zoe and Peggy."

Holt's jaw dropped. "You're dating...two girls..?" Ty blushed and nodded slowly. He fell silent before laughing. "Oh my God, that's awesome! Dude, that's fucking sick! Dating two girls at the same time. Man, I'm so jealous of you, Bro. You're lucky." He patted his back.

Ty chuckled. "Yeah. They were already dating before they met me and apparently they made an agreement to share a guy that they both had their eyes on...and that ended up being me."

"Dude, you're so fucking lucky...anything happen?" Holt teased. Ty blushed and looked away.

"That's personal, Dude." Ty coughed.

Holt laughed. "Ok ok, I'm just messing with you." He finished a bacon strip. The two were finishing up their breakfast until Holt got up. "Well, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later...and who knows, maybe Peggy and Zoe will agree to start a Harem with you." He smirked in a teasing manner and then left Ty.

" _Well, that's some food for thought._ " Ty thought as he got up. He disposed of his trash and turned to head back to his room until he noticed a group of girls closing in on him. " _Ah crap...it's the gold diggers…_ " He faced the group of girls in a calm manner, keeping it cool for right now. "Morning ladies, something I can help you all with?" The girl in front, Ty guessed she was their leader, held up a snapshot of him with his family.

"How you doing? Tyrant Paleo." She grinned.

Ty paled a bit, seeing she and the girls know who he is. "H-How did you get that picture?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Internet is full of pictures of famous people, Sweetie.~" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Ty glared a bit. "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I'm already taken."

"Oh I'm sure we can convince you to...change your mind.~" The leader smirked as the girls behind her started to surround him.

"Not interested." Tyrant stated firmly.

The girl stepped forward pressing her body against him. "Come on Tyrant, I'm sure you'll find that we can make you happier than those two nobodies."

"For your information, those 'nobodies' are my girlfriends. The reason I'm dating them is because they accept me as a normal person, not for my family name or fortune. I know your kind, you don't care about me, you only care about money. Well I'm not buying your stupid plan." Ty stated firmly.

Their leader huffed, "Girls, he needs some convincing." A few stepped forward, but stopped when they heard his voice.

"Touch me and things are going to get ugly…" Ty growled angrily as his toolbox started to hum. They started backing up a bit.

The leader sighed. "Alright, I didn't want to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Ty glared.

"I'll let you decide." She smirked, holding the picture up. "If you refuse to date us, then we'll send word all over the island AND on the internet who you are and where you are." Ty was caught between a rock and a hard place. As much as he didn't want people to know who he was, he refused to date the likes of them. A mini laser popped out of the toolbox and incinerated the picture in her hand.

"Sorry, but I'm not buying it." He stated firmly.

The leader growled, "You'll regret ever doing this Tyrant Paleo." She walked away with her girls following her.

Ty watched them exit as he found people nearby giving him somewhat concerned and curious looks. " _I think I'm already regretting it…_ " Ty didn't want to be the center of attention so he hurried off to his room.

He left up the elevator and returned to his room, before he spotted Peggy in clothes placing medals on his desk. Turning, she spotted her lover. "Oh, Ty, just came here to return the girls." She smiled.

Ty walked up and collected them. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yep, they're really sweet." Peggy giggled.

"Good." Ty was glad they had a good time, but he couldn't get the encounter with the gold diggers out of his mind.

Peggy noticed the slight fear and stress in his eyes, "Ty, are you ok?" The boy shook his head as he explained what happened. Peggy grew upset to this situation. "Those filthy little cunts! I oughta kick their asses for what they did!"

Ty grabbed her shoulders. "Peggy, please calm down."

"But, Ty. They're going to tell everyone who you are. Your life will be different when everyone knows you." Peggy protested with a frown.

"It was bound to happen, my parents and sister plan on visiting the island so it was only matter of time." Ty sighed leaning against the wall.

Peggy frowned at her boyfriend before hugging him tightly. "This isn't fair to you."

Tyrant gently hugged her back. "In some ways I think I had it coming. I...I don't know...I guess I felt...ashamed of my family name. When you grow up from a rich family it robs you of some of the fun as a kid. I didn't want to be connected to them so I could be normal. Guess this is my punishment for trying to hide from my family."

The two lovers hugged for a long while, before they broke it. "Well, I better get going, Knotwood forest awaits." Ty spoke.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Peggy nodded sadly as the two took different ways. The girl watched her lover leaving with a grim look. She pulled her phone out and dialed a few numbers and waited.

"Hey, it's Peggy. I need your help." The phone mumbled. "It's Ty, those Gold diggers are going to tell everyone who he is." A loud mumble was heard. "I know. Listen, I know this is a lot to ask, but please help him out, for a friend." Another mumble. "Thank you, I owe you girlfriend." A small laugh and mumble. "Thanks, see ya." The phone hung up.

The gold diggers wandered the Guild area with the leader with a scowl on her face from the rejection of the boy. "That little runt, He'll regret ever making me look bad."

"Hey!" The group stopped and turned before seeing a familiar Pinkette girl with her arms crossed.

"Oh, look...it's the rich little bitch, Rosie." The leader sneered.

Rosie glared, "I heard you're going to tell everyone on the Island who Tyrant is, right?"

"Considering everyone will know, I'm not even going to try to deny it." She smirked.

"Well, before you do so, I have a little deal that might catch your interest." Rosie replied with a small grin.

The group laughed at the pinkette. "What could you possibly offer that we would want?"

A large bag of cash was thrown at their feet, stopping their laughter as Rosie was glaring. "You all gonna listen now?" Their leader nodded. "Now, if you agree to keep your mouths shut about Tyrant, I'll give you ladies not only money, but clothes, jewels, make up...and you can fuck me anytime as a perk if you desire. Do we have a deal?"

The group thought about the offer before the leader accepted. "Fine, and as for that the last part...you best be in the Hub tonight."

"I'll be there." Rosie nodded firmly. The Gold diggers grabbed the money and walked away. When they could no longer she Rosie one of the girls piped up.

"You're not really going to give up just like that, are you?" She asked in a whisper.

The leader smirked, "Oh no, we'll get what we want from that little whore, fuck her silly, then we'll continue with the plan of telling the island who Tyrant is." The group snickered and giggled as they continued their scheming.

Ty finally got off the boat from Captain Travers and bid his farewell before entering the Knotwood forest dig site. There were a lot more trees than Greenhorn Plains. Tyrant fired up his sonar and it immediately gave several pings. With the upgrades from the shop he was now able to zoom in and out on the display as he continued to dig.

"Ty!" The boy looked up and saw his friend Rosie running to him when she entered the dig site.

"Rosie!" Tyrant smiled as he offered a hug. "Guess you got to level two as well huh?"

Rosie giggled as she embraced him. "I did…" She looked into his eyes and frowned a bit. "I got word from a friend you're in a tight spot with the gold diggers."

Ty blinked a couple times before he sighed. "Pegs told you…"

"Obviously." She shrugged, "But listen, I talked to those girls and made some agreements with them. They won't say anything about you anymore."

" _I kinda doubt they'd give up that easily._ " He thought to himself. "Thank you Rosie. You're a good friend to have."

Rosie smiled. "Hey, I won't stand by and let someone like you carry a burden on your shoulders from those girls."

"I wouldn't be in this spot if I just told people my last name." He sighed again.

"I get that sometimes, but hey, at least they'll keep their mouths shut until your parents arrive." Rosie mentioned.

Ty lifted his head. "Yeah...unfortunately that will be like five days at the minimum."

Rosie nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Now, let's not think of that anymore. Let's do some digging." She chirped happily. Ty smiled as they continued where he had left off. They collected a decent amount, but the area now seemed empty.

"Think we should probably move in deeper." Tyrant suggested.

"Agreed." Rosie nodded and they pressed forward until they reached a fence being guarded by a fossil Center staff member.

"You mind letting us by?" Ty asked the staff member.

"Sorry, but this area is closed until further notice." The member replied.

"Oh come on," Rosie groaned. "Is there anyway you can let us in?"

"I'm super sorry, but it's just my job to warn _all_ Fighters that they can't pass." He shrugged. "I don't know anything more. My boss was like; ' _The area's off-limits, so don't let anyone through._ ' and I was like; ' _Okay, boss._ '"

Ty gave it some thought. "...So we need to talk to Diggins then?"

"In a way, but I doubt he'll give you clearance to pass here." The staff member replied, "He was very strict about it too."

"Alright...guess we'll go back." Ty sighed. The two fighters turned back the way they came as Rosie continued to complain. "There's nothing we can do about it Rosie. We have to accept it."

"I know, but there are fossils in there!" She stated and groaned. She moped a bit, before she perked up. "Wait! That's it! I know how to get in!"

"Huh?" Tyrant grew surprised.

"Let's go talk to my grandfather! He'll help us!" She grabbed his hand as they made a sprint back to the docks. As the two came back to the town, Ty had to stop just outside the richmond building.

"Y...y...you...got to slow down…" Ty panted. " _She almost ripped my arm from it's socket._ "

"Sorry about that, but I know we can get in." She pushed him into the building and into an elevator. A moment later, the two entered Richmond's office as they saw the man doing paperwork. "Hey Grandpa." Rosie greeted.

The man looked up and smiled at the two in his office. "Rosie, Tyrant. Good to see you two." He stopped his paperwork as they approached. "What can I do for you two?"

"We're trying to get into the deeper section of the Knotwood forest, but there was a staff member blocking the way." Ty explained.

"I see...Diggins told me two days ago about that, and the area is still blocked." Richmond stroked his beard. "Well, I could help, but I can't force Diggins to open the area if there's anything dangerous in the forest, you should probably talk to him."

"I doubt that will work. The member told us he's not easy to persuade to let us in." Ty grumbled.

A glint in Richmond's eyes occurred. "Maybe if you bring him a gift, then I believe he'll make a second thought."

"What did you have in mind?" Ty asked with curiosity.

"Diggins loves dinosaurs, but when it comes to sweets, it's his second weakness. From knowing the good scientist, Diggins loves and craves Dino cakes." Richmond smiled. Tyrant tilted his head as he was unfamiliar with them.

"Dino cakes huh?" Rosie grinned. "Then we should go get some."

"I heard the delivery for them came in a few hours ago. You should hurry and buy them at the shop before they'll all sold out." The man replied. Rosie nodded before gripping Ty's arm.

" _Oh no, not again…_ " Ty thought as the pinkette dragged him away.

The two entered the shop and spoke to the clerk. "Ah, welcome young fighters. What can I do for you two today?"

"We need to buy some dino cakes please." Rosie piped in.

The man grinned. "It's your lucky day young fellows." He dug into his table and pulled out three packages of treats, which looked like dino lava cakes. "Rich, moist, made with the best ingredients and the best treats on the island. They're so popular they get sold out like crazy, and there's no telling when the next shipment comes." Ty gave the man his card before Rosie could reply.

"Thank you young man." He paid for them as he slid the three packs to them. "You're in luck, those three were my last ones."

Ty placed his card back in his wallet and smiled. "Thanks for the cakes. Have a good day." With that, the two left with the treats in hand.

A moment later, they came back to the center and entered Diggins office, but all around the room were piles among piles of papers. "Doc, you in here?" Ty called out as the two moved forward trying not to disturb the massive stacks. From the far corner of the room came a loud commotion a muffled avalanche of paper.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." Diggins called back. The fighters made their way over to Diggins as he was frantically collecting the papers from the ground. He looked over and saw Ty and Rosie. "Oh, Ty, Rosie, hello-AH!" A pile of papers crashed upon him in a heap.

The two fighters moved the papers out of the way and helped the scientist up. "Are you ok Diggins?" Ty asked him.

Diggins pulled off a paper from his head. "I'm alright. So what brings you two here?"

"We were trying to search deeper in the Knotwood forest, but a staff member told us you locked the area down." Ty explained.

"Deeper into Knotwood Forest?" Diggins echoed. "I'm afraid that's just not possible right now. There's been an incident at the Digadigamid near the Digadig village. I ordered the area closed. The investigation is being handled by a famous fighter who's on the scene right now. But come to think of it..." Diggins frowned, glancing at his paper-laden desk. Tyrant could just make out a phone next to the computer, almost buried under the avalanche of paper. "No one's gotten word back from her since yesterday. I hope nothing's happened…"

"We could go look for her." Rosie suggested. "You just need to give us clearance…"

Dr. Diggins started to turn down that idea, but paused. Indecision warred on his features. "Oh, dear. What should I-" His murmuring was halted by a noisy rumbling. His cheeks flushed and he gripped his stomach. "Maybe I've been working too hard. I'm exhausted and I could really go for a sweet snack."

Ty looked at the clock. "It is almost noon," he turned to his pink haired friend. "Want a snack, Rosie?"

Rosie smirked. "Oh I think that's a wonderful idea. In fact," she pulled out one of the packages of Dino cakes they bought. "I happen to have this package of sweet, mouth watering Dino Cakes. Want to split them?"

Just the mention of the baked goods caused Diggins to drop the papers he was holding. "D-did you just say...Dino cakes?"

"Sure did." Rosie grinned while waving the package of sweets in her hand.

"Give me those please." The man begged. "I've been craving something sweet all day. The clerk said they all sold out when I called."

"Well, I could give you them," Rosie did a shy like face. "Maybe we could make an agreement...hmmm...I know." She smiled brightly. "You could give us clearance to enter the deeper section of Knotwood forest."

"I...I don't know…" Diggins hesitated.

"No? Oh well. Guess we'll have to these all by ourselves." In a taunting manner, she slowly ripped the package a bit and the intoxicatingly sweet aroma of the sweets filled the room.

"NOOO!" Diggins cried out. "Fine, you win just give me those sweets." Rosie smiled before handing the package to him. He stuffed his hand into the wrapping, and shoved an entire cake in his mouth. "Oh...so good..." He moaned.

"Ahem." He looked at the two while Rosie tapped her foot. "Our agreement."

Diggins shuffled some papers on his desk before handing the fighters two staff passes on lanyards. "Just show these to the guard and he'll let you through. Please be careful."

"Will do Doc." Ty smiled and nodded. "Let's go Rosie." Before they could leave Diggins called out again.

"Oh by the way Ty, I think I may have a clue as to why your fossils revive with those gems."

Ty and Rosie looked back. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You did a lot of work inside your parent's company, right? Building some of the tech and what not." He asked. Ty nodded in answer. "I was thinking about how your reactor core was the only thing that could revive them and machine was clearly not broken. I think that your time in the company may have exposed your body to some unique materials."

"Interesting…" Ty muttered in theory. "Anything else I should know?"

Diggins thought for a second before continuing. "I believe that same material is what seems to connect you to the fossils, hence why they see you as their mate."

Ty nodded before froze when he noticed Rosie was next to him and heard it. "Mate? Your vivosaurs see you as their mate?" She asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ummm, it's not what it sounds like…" Ty turned to Diggins. "Help me out here…" He whispered.

Diggins spoke again. "Uh...ehehe...sorry I guess I don't have anything...my bad Ty."

Rosie looked at him again. "Ty, what is going on?"

Ty looked at the pinkette. "I'm sorry...would you mind forgetting what you heard…?" He begged. It was one thing when he told Peggy and Zoe because he knew about their "fetish", but he had no idea how Rosie would react and didn't want to scare her off.

Rosie sighed, "Come with me." She grabbed his arm and took him out of the fossil center. A little walking later, they returned to the Richmond building and took another elevator, entering her room. After pressing few buttons, the elevator locked down. She faced the boy, "Ty, I'm your friend. I want to know what you're trying to hide. In fact, you kind of owe me since I did get those girls off your back."

Ty found himself in a tight spot and couldn't escape. "...Alright, I tell you…" He sighed.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat on one of her beanie chairs. Ty told her about what happened when he first revived Spinax. How she could talk in his mind and how she saw him as her mate. He made sure to leave out the...graphic details, and explained that every vivosaur he revived since then has acted the same way.

"I see...though it is strange that they see you as their mate." Rosie replied with a nod.

"Yeah, it's a little crazy if you ask me." Ty nodded in relief that she didn't push him further as he was leaning against the wall. He accidentally hit a portfolio as it dropped a few pictures. "Oh, sorry, let me clean that up."

"Wait don't!" Rosie cried, but he saw some of the pictures that surprised him. They were the same ones Peggy and Zoe had. Ty's mouth fell open as he looked at the drawings and then back to the pinkette.

"Rosie...you…" Ty spoke in shock.

Rosie was blushing like crazy before hugging her knees to hide her face. "You think I'm a freak now…" She muffled in her knees.

Ty gently returned the pictures to their rightful folder before approaching his friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, look at me…" He spoke softly. Rosie only buried deeper into her knees. "Rosie, Look at me please..." She slowly looked up with her pink eyes a little teary. Ty used his free hand to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall down her cheek. "I don't think you're a freak."

"Y….you don't?" She asked with a sniff.

Ty shook his head with a smile. "No, you're my friend I would never even think of calling you one. Besides you're not the only I've met who's...into that."

"Yeah...Peggy and Zoe…" She admitted. "They showed me those pics a while back one time, and I started getting into it. I buy their pictures to look at them when I...release." She blushed greatly. "I can't help it...it's so….so…"

Ty laughed at her blush filled face. "I get it. Besides...after my first night here, me calling any of you three a freak would be like a pot calling a kettle black."

Rosie smiled a bit. "Thanks Ty….I'm happy you have me as a friend…" She looked down. "I guess I just desire one day to...you know...but who am I kidding? It's a fetish. It can't be real."

Ty just chuckled. " _Oh, if only she knew...maybe I'll let her in on the other half of the story...if and when we get closer._ " He patted her head. "Who knows, no reason to stop wishing, right?"

Rosie smiled a bit. "I guess...so, want to head out to the forest now?"

Ty nodded grabbing her arm this time. "Sure, let's go." The two left the building and headed back to the docks. Getting access back to the forest, they boarded the boat and flowed through the calm waters. Once making landfall at the site, the two headed straight for the guarded path. The staff member looked up at the pair and sighed.

"I already told you two, I can't let you pass." The man replied in a monotone voice.

"I think these will change your mind." Ty grinned as he and Rosie showed the clearance passes Diggins gave them.

The guard readjusted his glasses before giving a small laugh. "Well, if you have those I guess I can't stop you." He grinned. "But, before you pass, I have a little lesson for you two to know about fossil battles."

"And that is?" Ty asked with an arched brow.

"Elements." The man answered. "If you're going to be a master fighter, you'll need to learn how to take advantage of different elements."

"Really? How does it work?" Rosie asked.

"From my known history, rookie fighters only gain access to vivosaurs with green rimmed medals. That green color resembles the element of air. There are five elements in total. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Neutral. The elements go in a circle to overpower one another. Like this, Air blows away water, Water puts out fire, Fire burns Earth, and Earth blocks Air." The staff member explained about the four of the five elements. "Neutral as you might of guessed isn't affected by the others in any way. It's considered the safe type."

Ty nodded in understanding. "Alright, I think I get it. So pretty much you want to pick your vivosaurs that will work together and cover their weaknesses."

The man nodded, "Yeah that about covers it. So mind if I test your skills before I let you pass?"

Ty grinned. "I don't see why not?" The staff member smiled as he threw two medals in the air. The two he summoned were two predators, Venator and Alectro. Judging from their colors, Venator being brown and Alectro being blue, Tyrant guessed they were earth and water.

"Ok, I think I'll go with you three." The boy tossed Brachio, Salto, and V-Raptor. " _Ready for a warm up?_ "

" _Always Sweetie.~"_ The three purred with winks.

"Venator, Venator fang on V-Raptor! Alectro, Blue fang on Brachio!" The staff member called in command.

" _V, climb Salto's back and stay out Venator's reach, then use Veloci claw on Alectro. Brachio, Mighty stomp on Venator._ " Ty ordered.

The three obeyed his command. V-raptor avoided the predator's jaws and jumped on Salto, climbing up on her neck. The neutral dino rose her body up and with great aim, slammed into Venator with sheer force. The dino roared in pain, slamming to the ground and verting to its medal from the low rank. With the Earth vivosaur out of the picture, V-Raptor jumped and hurled itself at the water attributed dino. Claws shined in the sun and cut through flesh of the predators face. The advantage of being air resulted in fatal damage from the element and high rank, causing Alectro to fall and vert to medal form.

The staff member was stunned. "...Then again, if your vivosaurs are that high of rank the element advantage might not even matter." He retrieved his medals. "You may continue, have a nice day you two. Try not to get into trouble…" The fighters waved before making their way down the winding path.

The forest was quite an intriguing place to Ty. The closest thing to a forest he had ever experienced were the looming towers of the city where he grew up. "I never expected the forest to be so...dark and dense.." Rosie muttered, scooting a bit close to the young fighter.

"This is my first time seeing one." Ty breathed as he walked a little closer and accidently bumped Rosies arm. "Oh, sorry."  
"I-It's ok…" She replied with a small stutter. Out of the bloom, a flock of crows shot out of the trees, flying low to the fighters with loud caws that echoed in the forest. Rosie screamed and clung to the young male, shaking like crazy.

Ty gently stroked her head. "It's ok Rosie, it was only some birds."

"I hate crows...they're so dark and creepy and are a signal of death..." She muffled in his shoulder.

"I got you," Ty chuckled. "I won't let them hurt you."

Rosies breathing slowed, her shaking lessened before her embrace felt more relaxing. "Thank you...Ty…" She whispered. The boy grinned at her with a comforting smile.

" _I sense a new Harem sister.~"_ Spinax sing songed with a giggle.

" _Maybe...maybe…_ " Ty thought. The two continued down the path until they came to a small clearing. As they approached two figures emerged onto the path. Rosie yelped again as she hid behind Ty. "Uh...hello." Ty greeted to the two bizarre humans.

"You two. Are you two fossil fighters, Digadig?" One of them asked.

"...We are…?" Ty gave a nervous reply. "Who...are you?"

"We are Digadig tribe members of the Digadig village, Digadig." The second replied in answer. "We grateful you two have come, please follow us." The tribe members turned around heading back where they came.

Ty looked at the pinkette. "Should we?"

"I-I don't know...they look creepy…" Rosie replied.

"...Eh, I'll admit their clothes...were strange, but I think something is off. It might have to do with the missing fighter that the doc sent earlier." Ty replied.

"M...maybe.." Rosie nodded slowly.

"We'll follow them. If it's a trap, we'll fight our way out." Ty reassured with a smile.

"Ok…" With the plan in, the two followed the tribe members as they entered the village. Inside were many ancient huts with tribe members, men, women and children around, working and the kids playing around the tents and adults.

"Seems like a decent place." Ty whispered. The two tribe members stopped them at a tent before stepping back.

"Halooooooooooo, Digadig." And elder male voice spoke. The two jumped a bit before someone emerged. The man wore bright red robes embroidered with blue and gold, a hat made from the skull of a buffalo or similar creature and had a golden staff top with the largest emerald they had ever saw. "I'm the chieftain of the Digadig tribe."

"A pleasure to meet you, Chief." Ty bowed.

"I'm happy for you two being here...as you must know...we are facing...hard...hard times...digadig." The chieftain sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" The male fighter asked.

"Beyond our village...is the temple of the Digadigs. A group of thieves have stolen the key to the temple...to access the sacred treasure room...of our people, Digadig." The elder answered.

"We heard that a fighter came through here already, but no one's heard anything back yet." Rosie added.

"Yes, she had entered the temple yesterday...but she has not came out since...we are worried that she has been hurt...or worse, digadig." The man sighed.

"Would it be alright if we entered to search for her?" Ty asked with a serious tone.

The chief looked up and smiled. "We would appreciate it young fighter. We would do it ourselves...but these thieves...are armed with dinosaurs...and if you must know...these vivosaurs you speak of...scare us, digadig."

"We'll do what we can to retrieve the key and anything that was stolen." Ty vowed holding his fist across his chest.

"Digadig gratitude is as large as a T-Rex with a full belly!" The chieftain's laugh was full of relief. "We will make this task worth your while, digadig!"

"You mean there's a reward?" Rosie asked with glittering eyes.

"Yes, Digadig." The chief nodded happily.

"Isn't this great, Ty!? They're gonna reward us for helping them!" Rosie stated in excitement. Ty nodded slowly with a shrug. He doesn't mind, but he won't work to get anything in return. The chief began shaking his hips in a dance while chanting, before spinning his staff and pointing it at Rosie as lightning came down from the skies and struck her. "AHHHHH!" Rosie screamed as she spun before falling with small smoke around her with her eyes in an "X" manor. "Someone get that number….~" She moaned in a trance.

Ty rushed over and caught her as she fell. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Mmmm…" She regained conscious before her pink eyes were a blazing. "What do you think you're diga- _doing_? That really hurt!" She went to lunge at the chieftain and suddenly swayed on unsteady legs. "Ohhhhh... I feel a little diga-dizzy." She blinked suddenly as her words caught up with her. "Huh? what's the diga-deal? I don't want to say 'diga', but I keep diga-doing it anyway!"

The chieftain snickered. "That's your gift. Now you have been gifted with our unique way of communicating. I can understand you much better now."

Rosie's jaw dropped. "Wha...NOOOOOOOOOO, I DIGA-DON'T WANT TO TALK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY DIGA-LIFE!" She sobbed in her hands. That was when her eyes shot out. "THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DIGA-STAY IN THIS VILLAGE FOREVER!" She swooned before landing in Ty's arms and fainted. "Diga…" She muttered.

"Are you diga-displeased?" The chief asked sadly before bowing. "Forgive me, I only wanted to diga-thank you from the depths of my heart."

"Don't worry, sir. She tends to be a bit dramatic." Ty chuckled.

The chief looked at Ty before pointing his emerald at his chest. "Young fighter, I ask you to please enter the temple and bring back our sacred key and treasure. I will look over your friend, digadig." Ty nodded in understanding as the Chief easily picked the unconscious pinkette into his arms. Ty left the village as he headed out for the temple, to find the treasure stolen and stop the thieves that plan to take what they believe is theirs.

 **And that wraps up this chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the series we've made. If any of you have an ideas or want to see something happen in this story please feel free to message. I've already got feedback from one person and his idea will be showing up in a couple of chapters. Also please review, be it good or bad your comments will help me to write a good story. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fossil Fighters: Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 5: Thieves in the temple**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Tyrant ran for the temple anxious to find the people that stole the key and help Rosie out. When he finally reached the temple, he entered inside. He passed through a few cobwebs until a man in purple spandex stopped him.

"I've been given strict orders to prevent anyone from entering. Turn back." the man ordered.

Ty cracked his knuckles. "Yeah hate to burst your bubble, but if you didn't want me to enter you should have been waiting outside. Now you're in my way."

The man seethed. "Guess you gotta learn the hard way." He took out two medals. "Stygi, Goyo, get him!" Tossing the medals, he summoned two pachy type vivosaurs, the Goyo Ty remembered and a new one which was red in color with a thicker boned crest.

" _I don't have much room in this hallway_ ," Ty thought. " _So looks like the three smallest will have to fight for now. I'm counting on you girls._ " He threw out his own medals as V-Raptor, Shanshan, and Goyal took their place. " _Please make this quick._ "

" _Very well, Alpha._ " V smiled.

"Goyo, Rock head! Stygi fiendish Ram!" The man ordered as the two charged at them with quick speeds.

" _V, Lethal Poison on Goyo. Shanshan, Shan Fang on Stygi. Goyal, aid with Wind Spear."_ Ty spoke in his mind.

The three nodded and hurled their attacks at the dinos. Claws shined as V-Raptor swung her claw out and slashed the wind vivosaur, followed with three kicks and jumping back. She roared as toxic wind blasted it as it screeched in pain and fell. The deadly poison finished the job and Goyle verted to its medal. Shan bit down on Stygi causing it to roar. Goyal launched three orbs of turbulent air which slammed into the red dino and launched its medal across the room.

The man grew shocked that his best vivosaurs were beaten so quickly by this boy. "Man, this bites! I'm done with this organization if I have to fight you again!" He grabbed his medals and ran out the temple.

"Good job ladies." Ty smiled, stroking their snouts lovingly.

" _Perhaps tonight we could have some fun as a reward?~"_ V cooed.

"Cool your jets ladies. We have a task at hand, but if you all do a good job, then I'll reward you all. Remember, patience has its rewards.~" Ty smirked, slowly tracing a hand down their necks to their gems. "Now come along, there's bound to be more of them." Ty jogged the rest of the way down the corridor.

The four passed through more bones along the way before something stopped them in confusion and surprise. It was a bull dog walking on two legs, wearing the purple spandex and facing the group. It snarled and barked before taking out two dino medals.

"I knew it," Ty sighed. "I don't suppose you'll just let me pass, will you?" The dog yipped before tossing his medals. The first was a Nodo, a back platted ankylosaur and the other was a megath, a sloth mammal like vivosaur.

Ty was surprised. "Well those are new...ladies?" His vivosaurs winked before taking their stand. The dog yipped sharply as the Nodo charged in.

 _"V-Lethal Poison. Make it quick."_ Ty ordered. The raptor screeched and lunged in slashing and kicking the armored vivosaur down. The armor absorbed the blows a little while unprotected by the poison before it slammed its body into her as she grunted in pain and skid back. " _Grrr...bit of a tank, isn't it…_ "

" _Yes, so let's play it that way."_ Goyal snorted stepping into the fight.

The boy nodded. " _Shan, give her a boost with enflame._ "The pink tyranno roared and increased her strength. _"Ok Girl, use Goyal Combo!"_ The tank vivosaur charged in and bashed Nodo back. The spikes pierced through its defense as it roared in pain before she swung her body and bashed her tail against his weakened neck from below. It roared and fell, verting to its medal.

The dog yipped again as the Megath slowly moved forward and rose a paw very slowly. With blinding speed it hurled a punch at V-Raptor catching her off guard. "V!" Ty yelled running over to her. " _You two take care of that fur ball, and watch out for its fists._ "Both vivosaurs roared and charged at the beast, moving around it as it slowly moved about. What it has in strength, lacks in speed.

Ty gently stroked V's neck where Megath hit her. _"You ok girl? Is it broken?"_

The small raptor coughed a little. _"If it broke, I would have been forced back in my medal…"_ She slowly looked up at him with a small smile. " _I'm fine really…_ "

Ty smiled and nodded, before kissing her sore spot and her nose. "Good. I hate to lose my precious V-Raptor." V cooed as she rested her head in his lap. Ty then heard a bellowing roar as he turned to see Megath fall and vert to its medal as the other two growled at the dog. Whimpering, the animal scrambled to retrieve his medals and ran off into the halls of the temple.

" _Goyal, mind letting V ride on your back, I want her to rest in case we need to fight again._ " Ty asked. She nodded and hoisted the predator on her back as she purred and nuzzled her warm scales.

" _Thank you Harem sister…"_ She sighed, licking her cheek in thanks. Ty motioned them to follow as they continued deeper into the temple. Soon they were forced to stop again as they were faced with another purple weirdo. He was tall, blonde haired and had a long nose that looked like a saber tooth from a smilo.

"So you're the fighter that's butting his nose into other people's business." The man sneered as the dog was right next to him. Ty just stared back at him before bursting with laughter. "What are you laughing about?"

Ty wiped a couple of tears while pointing at his nose. "Nice to meet you, Pinocchio." The man's face flushed red with anger.

"Why you...You're gonna get it you brat!" He brought out two medals, a green and yellow rimmed. "Charchar, Goyal, Crush him!" Summoning his team, the tank appeared and next to it, was a **massive** Carcharodontosaurus. It was yellow with large massive jaws. The best stood large and reached the ceiling.

Ty looked up as his laughter died down. "Great...big teeth…"

"Who's laughing now kid?" The man sneered with a smirk as his Charchar paws the ground, hissing as it dripped with saliva for its next meal.

" _Ok girls, ignore the wind type. Charchar is our main threat._ " Ty declared. " _Can you fight V?_ "

V rose off her friend and stretched her neck. " _I can, Alpha._ "

"Goyal, Body Axe! Charchar, Massive jaws!" The man shouted. The two charged at Ty's team, as the earth vivosaur lunged its massive jaws at the three.

" _Goyal, trip him!_ " Ty called. " _V, Shan use enflame on each other._ " Goyal avoided the jaws and huddled down, pressing under the foot of the beast as it roared and fell on its face. Shan and V both roared and increased each other's strength. " _Now, Lethal poison, Shan fury, and Windspear together!"_ The three attacked the mighty beast, blasting the spears of wind into his face, with bites and slashes of the two before Shan and V kicked together. Charchar roared and got up but when the wind blasted its face, the dino stepped back and tripped, before falling straight for its Goyal Ally.

"Goyal, get out of there!" The man shouted in panic.

"Too late." Ty spoke before the beast fell and the two verted to medals. The long nosed man gaped as he slowly picked up his medals. "Looks like I'm still the one laughing."

The man sneered in anger. "Don't think you won yet kid. I still got another surprise left."

"Oh, enlighten me, Big-nose." Ty grinned.

The man smirked, "Just wait right there for it." He took a big step back. Ty's Vivosaurs surrounded their fighter. "Here it comes!" Another step back. "Better get ready!" Another step back. "Almost time!"

" _What is he planning?"_ He thought.

"You won't even see it coming!" The man smirked as he sharply turned to the wall behind him and jabbed his hand into the wall. "Yoink!" A click was heard as a hole opened beneath Tyrant.

"God damnit…" Ty groaned as he fell into the darkness.

" _TYYYY!_ " His vivosaurs yelled as they verted back to their medals and followed him down. The man and dog walked over as they heard an ever so faint crunch.

"Haha! He won't bother us anymore." The man laughed as the dog yipped happily as they headed down the halls.

Darkness. It was all Ty could see. His eyelids finally opened up slowly. A painful throb came to the back of his head as he groaned in pain, rubbing where it hurts and noticed it was bandaged. He tried to sit up, but winced as more pain shot through his arm. He looked down and saw that it was bent at a rather unwanted angle. The arm was casted at best as well to let it heal.

"You're finally awake." The fighter looked to see a red haired female. She was of the same lean, whipcord musculature build as Ty, her skin a suntanned brown. Her flame-red hair, done up in a pony-tail, loosely framed her sunglass-covered deep-blue eyes. She wore a plain, white tank top and navy-colored, covering her large E-cup bust, camo-print cargo pants and white, fingerless gloves. A whip rested, coiled up, on her right hip. Her boots shifted in the dirt as she faced Ty.

"Owwwww…" Ty groaned.

"Guess that fall really did a number on you." She spoke as she kneeled.

Ty glanced at his bandages, then back at her. "Your handy work?"

The lady grinned. "I'm no medic, but it should hold. So, using my psychic powers, they tell me you're Tyrant, a Level 2 fossil fighter, right?" Ty's jaw dropped as he didn't know how she did that.

"How did you…?" He spoke before she laughed.

"I'm kidding. I don't have psychic powers. Your license fell out actually." She explained as she held out his license. Ty accepted as he returned it to his pocket.

"So, you fell for the trapdoor too?" Ty groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah...that long nosed twit tricked me like a sucker." She sighed. "Guess I fell for something so simple. Damn those BB bandits."

"BB bandits?" Ty asked.

"They're the evil organization that spreads fear to fighters on the island. As part of Bullworts rule for safety, only level 4 or higher fighters can go up and fight them." She explained.

Ty grit his teeth. "I don't care for punks who act like bullies."

The red haired girl grinned. "You got fire in you kid. I like that."

Ty glared at the ground. "Not the first time I've met their kind…"

"I know what you mean. Not easy handling people that try to get to you...Tyrant Paleo." The girl spoke up. Ty snapped his head back to her, he forgot that his last name was on his license.

"Please don't share that with anyone." He sighed.

"Don't worry sport." She sat next to him. "I know what it's like to be popular with others who went from one person. Ever heard of 'Nevada' Montecarlo?" Ty shook his head. "Well, she's one of the best adventurers out in the world, collected the rarest artifacts known to the world. The last heard from her is that she discovered an ancient kingdom with the legendary Crystal Skulls."

Ty let out a chuckle. "Sounds like quite an adrenaline seeker."

"Believe me, it wasn't an easy taking." She took out a picture of..her with the skull in hand. Ty nodded as it clicked who she was.

"So...you have trouble with others because of your "legacy" as well, Nevada?" Ty replied as he handed her photo back.

"Pretty much." Nevada nodded as she stored the picture away. "Many want to hang with me so they can rub it in others faces, or guys wanting to bed me to tell others they fucked the "Legendary" treasure collector. They only care about my fame and fortune, which is why I decided to come here to Vivosaur island to get away from it all and have another adventure."

Ty nodded. "Mind if I ask you something?"

Nevada nodded. "Sure."

Ty took a deep breath before continuing. "Say you were trying to hide your name from a bunch of people, but there was a limited amount of time before they would know who you were...what would you do?"

"Ah, handling with gold diggers? I met them once at the HUB." Nevada spoke.

Ty wasn't sure how to take that little tidbit. "That's not quite what I was was referring to…but sure..."

"From what I handled before in the past with a few of them, I just go with the flow with people." Nevada answered.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"Basically, I hang out with them, get to know them, start conversations and try to convince them to change. It worked with many I was with, and I made a lot of friends from that." She explained.

Ty tried to process what she said. "So... you're saying I should try to get along with the gold diggers?" Ty gave a small groan to the thought.

"It is the best option. Think about it. Gold diggers pack when people are troubled with a troubled past, like how you deal with your own past." Nevada explained.

"They told me if I didn't date them they'd tell everyone my secret." Ty explained.

"Well, there isn't any harm in a small date is there? This is a chance you can take to get along with them and learn a thing or two about them." Nevada explained.

Ty sighed. "I guess you're right...well, enough about me. Any idea how to get out of here?"

"Well, I looked around for a bit when I was trapped in here," Nevada got up and approached the wall, brushing some sand off, revealing a key hole. "I found this keyhole. If we had a key, we can get out."

"Do you think it's somewhere in here?" Tyrant guessed.

"No, the BB bandits are too smart to leave a key down here." She groaned before looking around. "If only we had something similar to a key…" She looked at the wall, seeing murals of weird looking ammonites, before it hit her. "wait….Of course! Keymonites!"

"Is that some kind of fossil?" Ty asked while activating his sonar.

"Yes. Keymonites are related to Ammonites. If we find one, we can get out of here." Nevada smiled. Ty nodded as he scanned the room as one dot appeared. The boy brought out his pickaxe and pulled out the fossil.

"Is this what we want?" He asked.

Nevada looked the rock over before grinning. "That's it alright. Now we just need to clean it." Ty reconstructed his drill as he began shaving off the excess rock.

"Impressive tech kiddo." The red haired grinned in amazement. Ty smirked as he blew off the dust.

"Try this," Ty handed the fossil to Nevada. She happily took it, placed it in the keyhole and turned it, hearing a click. They heard rumbling until Ty saw a ladder shooting its way down to her head.

"Nevada, look out!" Ty tackled her as the ladder hit the ground along with them. The boy grit his teeth as pain shot up his arm again from landing on where it broke.

"You ok?" Nevada asked as she helped him up.

Ty grunted as he cradled his arm. "I'll be fine as long as I don't keep getting this arm hit...had an industrial accident a couple years back. Made the bones in it kinda fragile."

"I see." The two dusted off as they looked at the ladder. "At least we got a way out now." She spoke. "Oh yeah before I forget," she reached into her pocket and handed him a couple of medals. "These tumbled down after you."

"My medals!" He gently took them in his hands. _"Hey, are you girls ok?"_

" _We are, what about you?_ " Shan asked.

" _I kinda broke my arm during the fall._ " He answered, wincing a bit.

The three went silent before Goyal softly spoke. " _We're sorry we couldn't help you…"_

" _It's not your fault you three. You girls did what you could."_ Ty smiled.

" _He's right Harem sister...it's those BB bastards that hurt our mate."_ Shan growled in anger.

As Ty was chatting with his medals, Nevada just watched with a curious expression. "You ok Sport? You look like you're spacing out?" She spoke out.

Ty chuckled as he put away his medals. "I'm fine, just having a chat with my vivosaurs."

"Chat? Wait, you can talk to them?" She asked in surprise.

"Long story…" Ty shook his head.

"Heh, that's an impressive ability. From my knowledge, the Fossil Samurai Master is the only one that can speak to his vivosaurs." Nevada explained.

"The Fossil Samurai Master?" Ty asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we have some thugs to take out." She spoke.

"Oh, right." Ty nodded as he walked to the ladder.

"Oh, one more thing." He stopped before Nevada planted a kiss on his cheek. "That's for saving my ass stud." She giggled before walking ahead to the ladder. "You gonna be able to climb on your own?"

Ty was blushing from the kiss but shook it off and rubbed his arm. "Maybe not. It still stings."

Nevada nodded before holding him and wrapping her whip around their waists in a tight embrace. "That should hold." Ty was embarrassed as his front was pressing into her behind. The girl started climbing the ladder up the ladder until a small thud and vibration occurred and she stumbled. Out of reflex, Ty's good arm quickly wrapped around her, before she gasped.

"You desperate to get to know me more Stud?" Nevada giggled with a sly grin. Ty wasn't sure what she meant until he realized where his hand had gripped her. It was on her breasts. "Enjoying the view?" Nevada teased with a giggle.

Ty was now blushing like crazy. "Sorry...reflex…" He moved his hand and gripped her shoulder.

"No worries. You're the first guy to grope me like that." She giggled as she continued to climb. A couple minutes later and they finally popped out of the top of the hole they fell into. Nevada untied her whip as she let Ty stand on his own feet. "Come on, they can't be far." The two ran forward before they entered the next room, seeing the two losers from before. Nevada slung her whip as it made a loud cracking sound. "Nobody move!" The pair jumped in fear as they remembered the sound.

"Ah crap, it's the feisty red head." The guy glanced at Ty. "And now she's got a friend."

"Pretty low launching that sneaky trick, Dickhead." Ty growled before wincing, clutching his broken arm.

The man chuckled. "Oh so sorry. I didn't realize the brat had glass bones that broke from landing on sand."

"What are you two idiots doing?" A snarky female voice spoke, making the man and dog pale.

"Here she comes. Quick, look busy." The man cried. From deeper in the temple came a woman also dawning purple spandex. Her hair and eyes were turquoise color, a slim and hourglass figure with a peach size rear and a HH-cup bust.

A glare from her eyes formed as she scanned Ty and Nevada. "Well, look who we have here, a red haired adventurer and a little brat who doesn't belong here." Her eyes lit up. "Wait, are you telling me this is the brat you two clowns lost to!?" She snarled coldly to the two men.

"Not that they had a chance." Ty added.

She glared at Ty for a mere moment before she calmed and gave a small grin. "Well, I will admit, impressive for a kid pulling it off."

"Look lady, I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen." Ty face palmed.

"Whatever." She waves a hand. "Well, since you did beat my two best men, I guess introductions are in order." She motioned to the dog. "Man's best friend, Rex." The dog barked, before she motioned to the large nosed man. "The gent with the long nose," the woman continued, "is Snivels."

"Yep, and my nose is more sensitive than Rex's." Snivels spoke proudly.

"Oh really?" Ty rose a brow.

Nodding, Snivels took a breath from his nose before pointing at Ty. "You have no gum," he pointed at Nevada, "and you have strawberry."

Nevada gave a slow clap. "Very impressive, and what about you, boss lady?"

The woman grinned. "Me? I'm the one stuck leading this bunch, Vivian. But you can call me 'archenemy'."

"How about I just call late for dinner and we get to the part where I beat you in a battle." Ty growled.

"Hate to burst your bubbles hot stuff," Vivian smirked, "but we're on a tight schedule. We have what we need. Rex!"

The dog howled and burst forward, knocking the two down as the bandits ran out of the room and the large door below it started closing. Ty was clutching his arm as they were sealed in. "Are you FUCKING kidding me. How many times am I going to be hit in the same spot in one day?!"

Nevada got up and pressed against the door. "They locked it from the other side!"

"Don't worry, heroes," Vivian called, "I'm sure someone will dig you out." A beat. "In a few million years when you're fossils yourselves!" Peals of laughter rang out. "Toodle-loo!"

"Fuck!" Nevada growled, punching her fist against the door.

Ty groaned as he stood back up. "Oh, I'm going to beat them senseless when I get my hands on them...or at least I would if my arm wasn't freaking broken…" He saw Nevada gazing intently at the door before moving closer. "Find something?"

"Yeah, look at this." He approached and looked at the wall.

Dkhgrhkfkrfhujbrkgfehjbrfekrjberfjebrferbfe **d**

Lljfnelrjbfkhbrfkehrbfkehrbfkerbfkehbrf wge **i**

Dhbjedvwkhebdviwkhevbkdhwvkefvwewhk **g**

Ty zeroed in on the end letters of each line before walking back into the room and equipped his pickaxe. He looked about the room until he spotted a pile of dusty bones that seemed to form an "X". With what strength he could muster he swung in pick down as a hole formed at the point of contact. "Found our ticket out of here." He grinned.

"Not bad sport, not bad at all. I'll go first so I'll catch you from below so you don't get hurt." Nevada informed. Ty nodded as she jumped in as he followed. A moment later, Nevada came out and landed before holding her arms out and caught Ty. "Nothing broken Stud?" She asked with a grin. Ty blushed as he shook his head. "Good," placing him on his feet, they looked around. "Looks like we're at the entrance."

Ty clenched his fist. "They're not getting past me, not again."

"That's the spirit buddy." Nevada grinned. "Let's give them hell." They stepped forward until they spotted the trio coming down and skid to a halt. "Thought you could get away that easily Sweetheart?" She grinned smugly.

Vivian huffed. "Well, you're persistent I'll give you that much."

"Yeah and you're nothing but cowards," Ty stated. "You going to chicken out again?"

"Ptt, please." Vivian spat.

"You're messing with the wrong fighters, Vivian." Nevada glared as she dug in her pocket before snapping. "Huh?" She dug in her other pockets. "Hey! Where are my medals!?" They heard laughter before looking at the trio.

"Looking for these?" Vivian smirked as she tossed Nevada's medals in the air a bit like coins as the treasure hunter flushed in anger.

Ty was beyond irritated now. He clicked his tool box as it hummed and Nevada's medals clung to its side. "Hey!" Vivian snapped as he gave his ally her medals.

"Nevada, let me take this bitch down." He growled angrily as his vivosaurs want a piece of her.

Nevada stepped back. "By all means." Ty stepped forward and grabbed his medals.

"You invaded the Digadig village, stole their key, sent me and Nevada down that pit, injured my arm and stole their sacred artifacts. I'll never forgive you three assholes. If you're so tough," he held his medals out. "Then come on! Fight me if you're so tough, Vivian!"

Vivian growled before tossing her medals out. Her choice in vivosaurs are a Nychus, a raptor species and a Lambeo, both fire types. Ty summoned out his three from before as they hissed in anger.

" _You ladies want to take this on your own?"_ Ty asked.

They nodded together. " _I believe payback's in order._ " Shan growled. Ty nodded before walking to Nevada and watched the battle from the distance.

"What, not even going to command your vivosaurs? You make the wrong choice and decided to throw in the towel?" Vivian taunted.

"Oh they can handle their own just fine." Ty smirked. _"Sick'em ladies!"_ Goyal charged at the raptor who jumped to avoid the tackle, but got knocked senseless from her clubbed tail to its face. Nychus slammed into Lambeo as Shan and V let loose their strongest attacks, smothering them in wind. Both vivosaurs roared in pain as they fell. Goyal roared and fired Wind spear before they could recover, slamming them in their guts and faces. The damage from their high levels was too much before they fell and verted to their medals.

"Who's the strongest now?" Ty smirked as his vivosaurs roared in victory.

The woman's jaw dropped as she picked her medals up. "Just...who are you anyway?"

Ty growled, "My name is Tyrant Paleo...now put down what you stole…AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Vivian growled before sighing. "Put the bag down, Snivels." She ordered as he placed it down. She faced Ty. "Tyrant Paleo...I'll remember this." She spoke as she and the two males ran out of the temple. As soon as they were gone Ty sighed holding his head.

"So much for not telling anyone my last name…" He groaned.

"You were in the zone, and they didn't react when you told them your last name, so they probably don't know you, at least not yet." Nevada spoke as she grabbed the bag. "Got what the chieftain wanted, shall we head back to the village?" Ty nodded as he returned his girls to their medals and they went back to the village. Returning to the Chieftain's tent, Ty returned the stolen artifacts and key.

"Ohhhhh! This is indeed the key they stole!" He laughed before putting it in his pocket and pointed his staff at his heart. "Many thanks young Fighter. Me and my people are forever in your debt, digadig."  
Ty laughed. "It really wasn't a big deal." He glanced down at his arm. " _Though I can't say it was fun…_ "

"You're arm is broken, Digadig." The chief spoke. "Allow me to heal it for you." He pulled out greenish herbs from his pocket.

Ty held up his hands in slight alarm. "You don't really have to...it will be fine in a couple days."

"I insist young fighter. I may not look like it, but me and my village know how to create special herbs for any situation, Digadig. Besides, I do this all the time." The chief chuckled.

" _And that's what's making me nervous._ " Ty thought as he closed his eyes and held out his arm.

The chief pulled up his sleeve and opened the herbs and slabbed the green stickiness on his arm and rubbed it around. Ty winced by the touch and felt it burning a bit, before a cooling sensation grew as he felt his bones popping back and his muscles healing. "That should diga-do it." The chief spoke. "Although I will say you might not want too get to physical with that arm until at least sunrise tomorrow."

Ty nodded, pretty amazed by the fast healing of his arm, as he placed the cast back on. "Thank you Chief." Ty looked around unable to find a certain pink haired girl. "So...where's Rosie?"

"She'll be up in a moment, but first, a little something for your help." The chief pulled out something and placed it in front of Ty. It appeared to be about a foot-and-a-half tall and was a light, clay brown with green highlights patterned like circuits. Curiously, while the figure was humanoid, it had reptilian features. Its hands were three fingered, it had a small tail, and the shape of its feet and cheerful, smiling face.

Ty stared at it just before a buzzer went off on his tool box. Ty looked at the screen with a puzzled expression, gently whacked it a few times and shut it off. "That doesn't happen a lot." he muttered before placing the idol in his bag. "Thank you, Chief. I'll...keep it in good hands."

"About time this is diga-over!" They turned to see Rosie up and approaching the chief. "Ty got what you wanted, now undo this diga-damn spell!"

The chief sighed. "Very well. Hold still, digadig." He once again began chanting and waving his staff around. Another bolt of lightning hit her as Rosie screamed and fell, as Ty caught her in his good arm. "The spell...has been broken, digadig.

"Finally!" The cheer was full of relief and exasperation. "Now I can speak like my old self again... digadig." Rosie's eyes widen with fear. "No it isn't. I'm still saying the damn phrase every so often...digadig."

The chief snorted in laughter. "There are sometimes..." A snort. " _complications_ in spell removal, digadig. Just go about your business and it will go away. For now, you will have to..." A snicker. "diga- _deal with it_."

Rosie bowed her head in defeat as she locked on to Ty's arm. "What happened to you, Digadig?"

"Fell in a pit and broke my arm." Ty answered as he rubbed it gently.

"You going to be alright, Digadig?" She asked.

"A few hours of rest and I'll be good." He smiled, ruffling her hair with his good arm. "Thanks for your concern." Rosie squirmed a little with a blush as he messed up her hair. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be heading back. Coming?" Rosie nodded as she followed him while Nevada grinned.

"That kids going to amazing places…" She muttered as she took a different way back.

A moment later, the two finally returned to the docks, happy to finally be back home from the forest. The sun was setting as shadows grew in the area. "Guess I should head back to my room." Ty sighed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Feel better Ty." Rosie smiled lightly. Nodding, he returned to the hotel and vanished. The pinkette sighed before she went to the hotel as well. No one was there, until she entered the HUB, seeing the familiar gold diggers and their leader.

"You're late." She sneered at the pinkette.

"Ty and I had to deal with a situation at Knotwood forest." Rosie mentioned.

"Is that so? You were out with Tyrant?" Several of the girls glared at her.

"He was fighting the BB bandits, that's what." Rosie answered firmly.

Their leader's lip twitched slightly. "Whatever, time we took you up on your offer.~"

Rosie smirked. "Hope you're ready for some hot, sexy lesbian action.~" She licked her lips.

"Sorry Pinky," two girls grabbed her arms from behind. "We'll be doing it by ourselves. Just take a rest.~" The leader pressed a damp rag to her face.

"What do you mean? Giving me my own show?~" Rosie smirked. The girls laughed as Rosie began to feel woozy. "Mmm...I feel so...warm…~" Rosie's eyes dropped until she was out cold.

 **(DARK LEMON WARNING)**

"Alright let's get going." The leader clapped. The gold diggers brought her into a room on the first floor they had reserved. They took off Rosies clothes and their own before putting her on the bed. The leader stripped naked before she crawled on Rosie. "I'm going to have so much fun with you Whore.~" She sat down and entwined her legs with hers before slamming their cunts together and started grinding. "Come on girls, have at her.~" The others crowded around her as they played with her hands into their pussies and one sat on her face. Another took a spot in the center of the two and moved her legs around and slammed her cunt into theirs.

"She's going to be a mess tomorrow.~" One moaned as she groped Rosie's tits.

"Agreed, such a little slut she is.~" Another moaned, playing her hands with her pussy.

"Mmm, she feels so good.~" Moaned the girl grinding against her and her leader.

"Mmmm, let's make this interesting. Someone tie her limbs.~" The leader sighed. Two got rope and tired Rosie's limbs to the bed. Her arms were out with her legs spread out. The two scissoring her cunt felt more of her as they moaned and grinded faster.

"Oh Bailey! You feel so hot! Your cunt with the sluts feels amazing with mine!~" The girl in the center moaned, pumping her hips harder into her and Rosie.

The leader moaned, "Fuck you're right. Mmmm, this is fucking amazing.~"

"Please more...touch me, kiss me, anything!~" She begged to her. Bailey pressed her lips against her friend's and french kissed her. She moaned as their tongues danced and they groped each other.

"I want some of that.~" Another girl moved up and moved in the center as well, four cunts now grinding against each other. The feeling drove the three insane before they grinded wildly in pleasure, their juices leaked and mixed with loud slapping sounds echoing in the room.

"Let's make sure to soak her body with our juices.~" Bailey grinned as her thrusting increased.

The others smirked as they soon started rubbing their cunts on her arms, legs, stomach, face and breasts. The orgy commenced with wild thrusts as the gold diggers screamed in lust and pleasure, plowing Rosie down to the brim of the bed. Three girls near Bailey locked lips with her in a four way kiss. They moaned as their tongues wrapped themselves together, taking in their tastes.

"We love you Bailey.~" The ladies moaned, kissing and groping her everywhere. They continued to please their leader as she screamed in bliss and poured her cum onto the pinkette's crotch. The others cried and came with her, squirting and gushing their cum all over Rosie. The minutes went by as they relaxed until they got up, seeing their handy work. Bailey smirked as caressed Rosie's wet bust.

"I'm still horny, did you bring the "toys"?~" She asked. The ladies smirked before they each took out large, thick, colored dildoes. "You girls, stretch out her pussy and ass. I'm going to suck on her tits for a little.~" They smirked and crawled around her. They lined their dildoes up before ramming her deep in her holes. Rosie grunted in her sleep as blood leaked slowly from her pussy. "Looks like we popped her cherry.~" Bailey grinned.

The girls all laughed as they pounded her senselessly, slapping their skin against her as Bailey suckled her tits, tasting her girls juices. She bit down hard leaving teeth marks around her nipple as her hands pinched and twisted her other one without mercy. The girls all moaned as they groped each other with sloppy kisses. They also groped and fingered their leader as well. Bailey moaned as she grinded her pussy all over Rosie's stomach as she continued to suck her breast.

"How does she feel, Sexy?~" Her girls purred at Bailey. Their leader detached from her breasts and smirked at them.

"Like a top quality sex doll.~" She switched breasts and bit down hard again. Rosie grunted again in her sleep as they girls continued to have their ways with her. One wanted to make her leader happy and mounted her, plunging her dildo in her pussy. Bailey moaned in lust as her head arched back. The girl pounded Bailey as her lips latched to hers, sucking her lips and tongue in her mouth. The group fucked Rosie savagely as her body shuddered and gushed her cum all over them yet again.

"Are you going to cum Bailey? My dildo can feel it.~" The girl purred as she thrusted faster and deeper into her. Bailey grinned as she crawled up and rested her pussy over Rosie's parted mouth before sinking down. They all giggled before they pounded Rosie violently as the bed shook with their force. Bailey moaned as she felt her climax approaching.

"Let's water this Rose.~" She smirked. They all nodded before reaching their own climax again as they screamed in the night exploding their cum all over her pussy and ass and drenched her body again. Bailey cried out as she came and dropped her juices down into Rosie's mouth. The group calmed and breathed from their climax until they moved back, leaving the toys in her holes. A sudden cough was heard as Bailey looked down and saw the pinkette gulping the fluid in her mouth before taking several deep breaths.

"W...what...happened…?" She moaned softly.

Bailey grinned down at her as she pulled back and sat on Rosie's bust. "Oh...nothing much. We're just using your body as our sex toy.~"

"Oh…" Rosie nodded. "Did...you all...enjoy it?" She looked around and noticed her arms and legs were bound to the bed tightly and several dildoes were stuffed in her pussy and ass. "I...guess you...all did…" Rosie sighed as the girls giggled.

"What do mean 'did'?" Bailey smirked. "We're not through using you yet.~"

Rosie blushed. "O...ok….so...what will you do now?" The girls re-tied Rosie's arms so that they were fastened behind her back. Bailey grabbed the dildo that one of her girls just fucked her pussy with and strapped it around Rosie's mouth pointing towards her.

"Well, I don't know what they are going to do to you," Bailey winked at her girls. "But I'm going to use your face to fuck myself.~" Rosie blushed and nodded.

"So...you all will still leave Ty alone...if I keep doing this?" Rosie asked.

"Oh sure," Bailey grinned. " _Not on her life._ "

"Ok...then...use me…" Rosie breathed.

"Oh we will.~" Bailey smirked as she gripped her soft face and thrusted it into her crotch. For the sake of Ty, Rosie shoved her tongue into her pussy, slurping and suckling her insides licking her hard clit. "Wow, look at this little slut go. She really wants it.~" Bailey moaned before thrusting Rosie's head faster. Rosie shuddered from her comment, aroused and ashamed, but she can't stop. Her mouth opened wider and shoved deeper into Bailey's cunt, her tongue wiggled like crazy and shook her head to move deeper. Two of the girls watching smirked as they grabbed roughly at Rosie's dangling breasts. They squeezed, pumped, and twisted her nipples as they suckled them.

Rosie cried with a moan in Bailey's pussy clenching her fist by the pain and pleasure. Soon, she grew surprised when she felt her tits pop and pump milk into their mouths. The two sucking were equally surprised. "Hey Bailey," they giggled. "We got milk.~" Bailey looked and smirked in delight. Her body moved down before she sucked her nipple and started drinking her milk. Rosie moaned as she felt her body tremble in bliss.

"You're delicious.~" Bailey giggled. "Girls drink as much as you can." She turned to one of the girls who was just sucking. "Grab the "big one" and stuff her ass. Let's put this cow on a spick.~" They smirked before they pulled out a five inch thick and two foot long black dildo. Rosie caught sight of it and shook in terror.

"Don't worry sexy. We'll be gentle...until we fuck you to sleep.~" Bailey smirked before they rammed the dildo in her ass. Rosie cried out as she felt the hard shaft spread her out as wide as possible. She cried to have them stop, now believing to regret this as she sobbed and tears flowed down her eyes. "Too late to take back your offer, Bitch.~" Bailey cooed. "You're our personal fuck toy from now on.~"

Rosie managed to move her head off to speak. "W-w-why are you doing this brutally? I...I was hoping...I could...help make you a better person!"

Bailey huffed in annoyance before strapping her face back in place. "You are so naive. The only thing that matters in life is taking what you want and making yourself happy. Oh, and the reason this is so brutal is because you made the mistake of spending time with Ty."

"Muuu...miied...tmm eee…" She muffled in her pussy. Bailey just smirked as she pounded against her harder, some of her cum splashed out and soaked Rosie's face and hair.

" _I fell...into her trap...they never agreed to my deal...oh fuck...I failed….I'm sorry Ty…"_ Rosie thought in tears as she was at the mercy of these girls raping her.

The girl who was using the "big one" grunted in frustration. "Baileeey," the girl whined. "It won't slide in."

Bailey thought for a second and grinned at another girl. "You, sit on the dildo and grind your pussy along the length of it.~"

The girl smirked as she pressed her soaking wet womanhood onto the rubber dick and slid up and down. As she did, her butt pressed up against her friend's crotch and her pussy rammed into Rosie's plump ass. Each thrust she made against their toy caused the pinkette to shudder and moan. "You like getting your slutty ass humped by a group of girls, don't you?~" She purred as she began to grip Rosie by her hips and thrust faster.

Rosie whimpered as she cried more, "Please stop...I don't want to do this any more." Her voice was muffled as Bailey slammed her hips against her face and came on her.

"You know," Bailey panted. "I'm tired of hearing you complain." She took the dildo from around Rosie's head and strapped it on herself. "This should shut you up.~" Bailey pressed the cum lubed dildo to her face, but the pinkette refused to open her mouth. The girl humping her grabbed both her ponytails and yanked hard. When Rosie opened her mouth to scream, Bailey stuck it in. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now be a good girl a bob your head like you love it, Slut.~" Rosie whimpered as she slowly did as she was told. Sliding her mouth up and down it as Bailey grinned. "That's a good sex slave, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've done this before.~" Bailey cooed as Rosie closed her eyes in shame. With the "big one" now lubed, the gold digger began pumping in and out of Rosie's ass. The size and force caused the pinkette to cry as it pummeled her body.

"Can I get some love, Bailey?~" Grinned the girl who had been humping Rosie. The leader grinned and pulled her closer to her. Rosie shivered as she felt her pussy leak across her skin. The girl was now sitting on the back of the pinkettes neck. Bailey untied Rosie's ponytails and tied them into a single, stiff, long bun. Her friend wasted no time plunging the make shift dildo into her and moaned. "Mmmmmmm, this feels pretty good.~"

Rosie felt the girl's juices saturate her hair and grimaced while Bailey gripped her friend's hips. "Ready for a wild ride?~" The pinkette had no time to adjust before Bailey began ramming the dildo into her mouth balls deep. She gagged and slurped the rubber dick as it continued to pound her throat. Her head followed Bailey's hips on its own as she felt her bun thrust into the pussy of the girl riding her neck.

"Oh fuuuuck.~" The girl moaned as she grabbed Bailey's hips. "Harder, faster...MAKE ME CUM!" Screaming in lust, the girl began thrusting against the back of the pinkettes head pushing her deeper onto didlo.

"Alright let's plow her lights out.~" Bailey moaned. They nodded before they pulled out another "Big one" and shoved it into her pussy as they vice versed the dildoes in her holes. Rosie's eyes rolled back as she felt her body going limp. The brute force and climax set her off as she finally passed out in her sorrow and tears. Seeing her pass out, Bailey smirked before they all screamed and drenched her in a blanket of cum. After calming down from their final orgasm they unstrapped the dildoes from their bodies and fastened them to the pinkette.

"Well, that was fun.~" Bailey moaned as she wiped sweat off her head. The girls took a picture of Rosie in her state and sent it to Ty.

"We sent this to Ty and told him we're serious in this." One smirked evilly. Bailey grinned as she continued to look at Rosie.

"Okay tie her back to the bed, take her clothes, and lock the door. We'll be back tomorrow.~" She cooed stroking her toy's breasts. They tied her up, collected her clothes, and got dressed and closed and locked it. They can't wait until they fuck her again.

 **(DARK LEMON END)**

 **Alright so that was the first dark lemon I've written, so I hope you like it. Not to worry Rosie will be freed and get to have a little revenge. But that is for next chapter. Please review and feel free to send me suggestions. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fossil Fighters: Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 6: Revenge and a Turn Over**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The sun slowly hovered over the island as Tyrant finally woke up. The girls decided to let him rest for the night to let his arm heal. As he got up, he examined it. He felt no pain. His arm was fully healed. "Ha, what do you know. The chief actually came through." He chuckled as he swung his healed arm. "Oh, I feel good! Ha ha!"

" _Glad you feel better, our mate.~_ " Spinax cooed from her medal.

"Thanks ladies." Ty smiled. "So I think today we can-" A buzz went off on his phone. "Hello? What's this?" He took it out and saw it was a message. "A pic message huh?" He opened it before he gasped and paled.

It was Rosie nude, tied up with diloes in her as a message was below. "We warned you, Tyrant Paleo. Now you paid the price for your identity and your little girlfriend. ~Bailey, and the Gold diggers." Tyrant dropped the small device as his body trembled. His friend had tried to help him, and got abused...This was all his fault. His medals could feel the sheer amount of negative emotions flowing off of their fighter.

" _Alpha...what happened?_ " V asked in concern.

"Rosie….she tried to help me against the gold diggers…but they lied...they're still going to give word out and...they...they sexually abused her." He replied as he chocked on his breath. The vivosaurs were shocked and remained silent. Ty felt tears run down his cheek as he grit his teeth. His blood began to boil and he clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his hands. He was furious.

Not thinking, Ty grabbed V's medal and summoned her. "Get Rosie's scent. I need to find her, **now**." He stated firmly. V nodded and smelled the air, remembering the girl's scent. She sniffed for a moment before she had it locked on.

" _I got her scent, Alpha!"_ She screeched.

Ty fastened his toolbox and walked to the door as a blue colored flame could be faintly seen in his pupils. "Let's go…" He growled as he slammed the door behind them. V placed him on her back as she bolted down the halls and skid on the rails of the stairs. She landed on the first floor and followed the scent. They soon came to a door as she pawed it.

" _She's in here!"_ She growled. The fighter gripped the handle only to find it was locked.

Samuel noticed the fighter and walked up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Ty faced him with an angered look. "Rosie is in this room. Some girls trapped her in here, and tied up. I need to get in there, now." Samuel became flustered as he searched his desk.

"The girl who reserved that room never returned the key…" He replied in shock.

" _That bitch!"_ Ty growled. V snarled in anger before she clamped down on the knob and started thrashing on it before she popped the knob off and the other from the other side popped and fell. " _We needed those…_ " Ty groaned. V simply pushed her claw in as they heard a click and the door was unlocked. Tyrant pushed the door open and rushed inside. He came to the bedside on turned his head away. He didn't wish to see Rosie vulnerable like this. Samuel followed and kept his eyes on the ground.

V approached and whined in sadness to the girl before she cut her free and pulled the dildoes out of her holes. Ty grabbed clean sheets out of the closet and wrapped her naked body in them before carrying her bridal style in his arms. "What do you want me to do Sir?" Samuel asked lowly.

"I don't know, but if that girl ever comes back, tell them they made a mistake ever messing with me and my friend." Ty spoke lowly and angrily as he mounted V while she walked out and back to his room. As they returned to their floor Zoe and Peggy were talking in their doorway.

Peggy looked up and saw him approaching. "Ty, what was with th-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes locked onto the girl in his arms. "...R-Rosie?"

"Ty...what happened to her?" Zoe asked in concern.

Ty took a deep breath. "Rosie tried to help me with the gold diggers….but they lied to her...they still intend to tell everyone who I am...and they sexually abused Rosie in the process." He gritted his teeth. Peggy held her hands in front of her mouth as she realized that this probably happened because she asked Rosie to help him. She burst into tears and ran back in her room slamming the door behind her.

"Peggy…?" Ty asked lowly. "Zoe...what…?"

Zoe sighed. "Peggy asked Rosie to help you...she didn't want to see you upset, so she asked Rosie to stop them for you...but now she believes it's her fault this happened."

Ty frowned as he tightened his grip on Rosie's body. " _So that's what Rosie meant back in the forest…_ " He looked back at Zoe. "Can...you try to talk to her? Try to calm her down?"

"I'll do what I can. Later, come into our room so we can talk." She nodded before entering her room. Ty walked in his room as he set Rosie down on his bed. He softly stroked her cheek gently before she moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"T….Ty?" She spoke low and fearful. The boy sighed as he sat on the floor next to the bed before resting his head on her arm.

"Thank god you're awake…" Ty teared. Rosie whimpered before she cried and tackled him in a hug, sobbing in his shoulder.

"T-They lied...t-t-they planned it...f-f-from the beginning...I-I-I failed you...I-I-I'm so sorry, Ty!" She wailed and sobbed, clinging to him as if she will fade from existence.

Ty closed his eyes and softly pushed her back. "I'm the one who failed…" Rosie stared at him with bloodshot eyes. "I couldn't keep you safe...You're my friend and because of that you got hurt...My selfishness cost you dearly." He slammed his fist on the desk behind him.

Rosie sniffed before hugging him again. "It's not your fault...we were fooled by those girls...and I wanted to help you...you're my best friend, Ty...I really care about you….I never wanted to see you get hurt."

"And that's exactly what happened to you. I can't let that happen again…" Ty choked as he stood up. "I never wanted to get you girls involved...I'm sorry…" With tears in his eyes he slowly walked out of the room.

He was then pulled into Rosie's arms, as she was clinging to him. "Don't leave us...we don't want you to go…" She begged with a sob. Ty wiped his eyes and gently pried her arms off.

"I'm...I need some time…" Ty turned and ran down the hall. He can hear Rosie cry to him as he ran, but didn't stop. The fighter ran out of the hotel and into the park area. He ran and ran until he was in a calm open clearing before panting as he fell to his knees. " _None of this would have happened if I wasn't from a rich family._ " Ty cringed as stray tears stained the ground.

He sobbed before wailing in the sky "I HATE MY LIFE! WHY!? WHY DID I DESERVE THIS!? I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT! I LOST MY FRIEND AND NOW I'M NOTHING! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" He roared in anger and pain. Ty slumped against a nearby statue with his head buried in his knees. "Rosie wouldn't have gotten hurt if I never came here…" His mind was quiet as he had left his medals back in his room. All he heard were the echoes of his mistakes.

Back in Ty's room, Rosie sobbed in Ty's pillows while his Vivosaurs watched her drown in her misery and pain, as she was desperate for comfort. They knew this was risky, but they can't leave her like this. Unable to see it while the girl cried, Spinax came out in her anthro form as she approached and rubbed her shoulders. "Sweetie?"

Rosie looked up with teary eyes before gasping, seeing Spinax before her. She scurried back against the wall with fearful eyes as she breathed heavily. "D-d-d-don't hurt me! P-p-p-please!" She sobbed, shielding herself from the predator.

Spinax kneeled in front of her. "It's okay, I mean you no harm." Rosie slowly looked at her, still afraid of her.

"W...what are you…?" She asked fearfully.

"Didn't Ty tell you about me?" Spinax spoke softly. The girl shook her head no. She sighed. "I'm Ty's first vivosaur."

Rosie gasped in shock. "B..but you have a...a…" She pointed at her anthro form.

Spinax giggled softly. "Yes, Ty was also rather shocked to learn I had this form."

The girl gulped as she held herself. "W..what do you want from me?" Spinax gently dropped her hand onto Rosie's arm.

"I just didn't want to see you crying like this." She replied softly. "I can't tell you how sorry we are that you were involved with something so horrible."

Rosie sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "I...did it to protect Ty...I care about him…"

The vivosaur gave a small smile. "He knows...and he cares about you too." She opened her arms to the girl. "Come here sweetie." Rosie sniffed a little before clutching the vivosaur tightly. "Shhh, it's alright dear. Let it out, let it all out." She cooed, hugging her gently while rocking her back and forth. Rosie cried and cried in her scaled arms.

Meanwhile in the next room over, Zoe was trying to calm down Peggy. "It's all my fault...I did this to Rosie…" She sobbed in her girlfriend's arms. Zoe held her tightly as she stroked her hair.

"You didn't know this would happen sweetie. None of us did. He and Rosie aren't mad at you." Zoe hushed gently.

"They do...I'm a monster…" She sobbed in her shoulder. Zoe forced Peggy to look her in the eyes.

"Pegs," she stated in a firm voice. "They do not think that. They're our friends. You and Rosie did what you thought would help Ty with his problem. That's what friends do. It might not have had the intended results, but nobody blames you. You had a pure heart."

Peggy sniffed and choked on her breath. "Zoe...I…" She held her tightly as her lips pressed against Zoe's lovingly. Her girlfriend returned the kiss as she held her with care. Peggy broke it before she rested against her girl. "...Thank you...I love you so much Zoe…" She spoke softly.

Zoe cooed as she smiled. "I know, Peggy...I know…"

In the other room, Rosie finally calmed as she whimpered in Spinax's shoulder. "What...what about Ty?"

"He'll be back soon. I can sense him returning." Spinax cooed softly, stroking her hair. "Everything will be ok Love, I promise." Rosie smiled slightly as she blushed in embarrassment.

"They...took my clothes...didn't they?"

"Afraid so." Spinax nodded. "I'm sure Peggy and Zoe have a pair. Come." She quickly moved her into the girl's room and closed the door. The two looked up and saw the girl and vivosaur.

Peggy jumped up and ran to Rosie before hugging her in a death grip. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered softly.

Rosie held her tightly as well. "It wasn't your fault, Peggy. We were fooled by their games. They are to be blamed." She cooed, stroking her hair gently. Peggy nodded slowly against her shoulder as Zoe and Spinax joined their hug. Rosie moved her face to her own. "You'll always be my friend, Peggy, and I'll always love you." She gently pressed her lips on Peggy's in a soft kiss. Spinax smirked as she watched in silence. Peggy returned the kiss, feeling the great relief off her shoulders.

"Thank you.." She smiled as she rested her head on hers.

Zoe looked at the bed sheet still wrapped around Rosie's body. "I hope you don't plan on wandering around in that."

Rosie giggled. "No..but they did take my clothes...can I borrow some please?" Zoe smirked. As she pulled out a pair of clothes identical to Rosie's.

"You left these here that one time…~" Zoe grinned. Rosie blushed and smiled before she took them and went into the bathroom to change.

The three waited while Peggy sighed. "I swear when I get Bailey, I'm gonna tear her apart."

"You and me both." Zoe nodded.

Spinax thought before she grinned. "I think I know a way to get back at this bitch." The two looked at her. "Why not give her a taste of her own medicine?~" The girls grinned at the idea, but there was one small problem.

"How do we get her alone? She's always with the others." Rosie explained.

"You leave them to me and the other girls.~" Spinax smirked evilly. "We'll handle the girls, and you three take that bitch down.~" Little did they know Ty also had a plan to get his revenge on her. Ty walked past their room and entered his.

" _You're back Alpha. Are you ok?"_ V asked in worry. Ty gave a nod but remained silent as he pulled out several machine parts and began tinkering. When he was done he had a small orb with an antenna and a camera.

" _Let's see how funny it is when it's_ _ **her**_ _naked body pic displayed._ " He then walked out and down into the HUB area. He spotted Bailey and the others and approached them. "Bailey!"

The gold diggers' leader turned and faced the fighter. "Well, look who it is? Decide to throw in the towel and join us?~"

Ty almost spat on her, but kept calm and contacted Spinax. _"Spinax, are you there?"_

" _Of course.~"_

" _Good. Listen to me, I heard about your plan, and I'm in, I got my own plan to humiliate her. I'm going to bring them to my room. When I give the word, our revenge will begin."_ He spoke with an evil smirk in his thoughts. Spinax purred in agreement.

With it in motion, Ty grinned. "Yes, I decided to ditch those girls," he moved closer and held her waist. "I was wrong, so I think I need to be properly cared by some _experienced_ women.~" He licked her neck and groped her ass.

Bailey purred in delight. "Excellent.~"

"So, shall we take this to my room? I'm in for a good fucking with you and your girls.~" He smirked, groping her crotch. Bailey smirked as she let the boy lead them away. They were taken to his room as he closed the door shut. "Excited ladies?~ I hope so, because I am.~" Bailey pressed his back against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hope you didn't plan on getting any sleep tonight.~" She licked her lips.

"Oh no, I'm in all night long.~" He grinned before moving his hands under her shirt and groped her breasts. Bailey moaned in lust as she let him have her ways with her. "And one more thing.~" She looked at him in lust. "I have a special surprise for you all.~" The girls giggled as the medals on his desk glowed.

"And that is?~" Bailey smirked.

Ty then scowled. "Payback! Now girls!" The vivosaurs appeared and grabbed Baileys gold diggers as Ty pinned her to the bed and tied her up.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bailey growled.

"Quiet!" Ty slapped her cheek hard. "It's time to get payback after what you did to Rosie, Bitch!"

Bailey sneered. "Oh really? Fine, but if you do this I'll never tell you where she is."

"Don't count on it." She looked and saw Rosie with her arms crossed with a glare.

Bailey was stunned. "How did you…?"

"A little help from my special raptor." Ty smirked as he stroked V's snout as she purred in pleasure. "Now then, I think my three human girls want to have a word with you." Ty stepped back as Peggy, Zoe and Rosie approached. Rosie slapped her cheek hard.

"I thought I could get to you, but you're nothing but a cold hearted cunt that cares about herself." Rosie growled with another slap to the face. Bailey spat as she glared at the pinkette with rage. "Think you're a tough Bitch?" The girl smirked. "Let's see how you like it when you're the toy.~" Bailey's defiance turned into fear.

 **(DARK LEMON WARNING)**

"Oh are you scared, Bitch?" Peggy smirked before tearing her shirt off as her K-cup covered breasts popped out. "I thought you love sex.~" The gold digger screamed as Peggy groped her breasts hard.

"Don't scream or you won't enjoy it.~" Zoe purred before she slammed her lips on hers in a deep, violent kiss. The three girls felt up her body as Bailey slowly eased her struggle.

"Enjoying it, Slut?~" Rosie purred as she tore the girl's pants off. "My turn.~" Rosie knelt down running her fingers around the wet lips of her pussy. "Look at you. Barely started and you're so wet. You're such a whore.~" She pinched her clit hard. Bailey screamed in Zoe's mouth as she squirmed on the bed. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle.~" Rosie slapped her cunt before shoving her face in and started eating her out.

Peggy tore her bra off and suckled Bailey's breasts with hard bites and sucks. Bailey moaned as she felt her body come under the same treatment she dealt to Rosie. "P-please...don't…"

Rosie smirked. "Oh...you want mercy?~" The girl nodded before she crawled on top as the two moved back. "You think you deserve it after what you did to me? You broke my deal and sexually abused me when I came to you peacefully. Now you're paying the price.~" She groped her tits and licked and bit her neck. Bailey whimpered trying to pull herself free from the ropes.

"Do you want forgiveness? You want to have a second chance?~" Rosie smirked, rubbing her pussy with her fingers. The girl moaned as she slowly nodded. "Maybe we can forgive you...after we had our ways with you of course.~" Rosie smirked before moving down and entwining her legs with her and shoved her pussy against hers and started grinding. Zoe and Peggy joined Rosie in her efforts as Ty just leaned back and watched.

"Would you like me to suck you while you watch?~" Spinax purred, licking her lips.

"If you want to.~" Ty replied. Smirking, she pulled his pants down and jerked him off before she took his rod down her throat. Her tongue slithered his length and she caressed his balls. Meanwhile the girls were plowing out Bailey as they pleased.

Rosie moaned and pulled them closer, grinding her cunt against theirs. "Mmmm, so much cunt on mine, so good.~" She saw Bailey's face as it was flushed. "Look who's the slut now.~"

"How does it feel, Whore? You like our pussies rubbing yours?~" Peggy moaned while she groped her breasts. The girl only moaned as her juices started leaking.

"Guess that's a yes." Zoe smirked.

"Mmm...faster girls...make Mommy love you both...kiss me.~" Rosie moaned to her friends. The two cooed as the smashed their lips with hers in a sloppy kiss. They sped up their thrusts until they gave a scream of bliss. They gushed cum on each other and Bailey until they slowed down. They got off and took a breather.

Rosie crawled on Bailey again and kissed her sloppily with her tongue. "Mmmm, you enjoyed that, Bitch? You feel helpless under our control?~" Bailey just panted with her tongue out.

"I think she's ready for more.~" Peggy smirked before they pulled out "The big ones" V took from her. The sight of the rods made Bailey snap back to reality.

"Please...not those…" She begged.

Rosie only smirked. "Those dildoes...both in her pussy.~" Bailey's eyes widened in terror as the two moved the large rubber cocks against her wet, slopping cunt.

"I'm begging you, don't do it! You'll split me in two!" She wailed.

Rosie slapped her. "This is payback for raping me, Bitch. Do it girls.~" They nodded and rammed the dildoes deep in her cunt and thrusted in and out violently. Bailey cried out as Zoe and Peggy ravaged her body. Rosie took the last one and thrust it down her throat. "Just suck it and enjoy the feeling, Slut.~" Rosie grinned as she pumped the dildo in her mouth.

Bailey was gagging and sobbing with the rubber in her throat and how it was stretching her out. Tears flowed down as the pain and pleasure endured her body so much. "You feel helpless, Bitch, like how you abused me? How does it feel?~" Rosie growled lustfully and spat on her cheek. Bailey gave a muffled whimper as she softly licked the shaft to make it go down easier. Zoe and Peggy kept plowing her pussy out as they enjoyed watching her squirm.

"I feel so much better now.~" Peggy sighed, kissing her girlfriend.

Zoe grinned and slapped Bailey's ass. "Me too, let's make her spill.~" They smirked and violently slapped her pussy and clit as their pounding grew more violent. Seeing this, Rosie smirked and pumped the dildo brutally in the girl's throat. Bailey cried out again as she came on the spot.

Peggy didn't want to leave Rosie un-pleasured so she moved up and pressed her face in her pussy and ate her out lovingly. Rosie moaned in lust as she shoved the dildo as deep as it would go and held it in the girl's mouth. "Ready to cum ladies?~" She purred at the lesbian couple. They grinned and gave one massive thrust. The contact made them scream in bliss as they gushed their cum out and drenched Bailey's lower body. Rosie cried out as she came to, coating the girl's upper body in her juices. Bailey moaned as she felt their warm liquid cover her body. The three sighed and pulled back and pulled the dildoes out of her.

"How was that, Slut?~" They purred.

Bailey looked back with water covered eyes. "You...you win...please stop…"

 **(DARK LEMON END)**

Rosie approached and gripped her neck. "I want answers to why you act like this. If you tell me the truth, we'll forgive you. If not," the two waved the dildoes. "You know what happens."

Bailey gulped, but shook her head. "I have nothing to tell you…"

"There is always a reason why you became like this." Rosie spoke gently. "As angry as I am to you...I still want to help you. Bailey...I know you have a light in your heart...please, talk to us."

Bailey shook her head again. "You're wasting your time on me."

"Bailey," she looked at Ty who approached as he pulled his pants back up, "You think you have problems? I deal with mine every day back home. All people wanted from me was my money and fame. I came to vivosaur Island for a new life. When my friends found out about my problem, I talked to them, and they understood me. I faced my past with my friends that helped me find my a new life and future. We all have a problem we cope with, but if you keep it hidden, it'll keep biting away who you really are. Now please, tell us why you act like this." He spoke gently.

"Fine," the girl snapped. "My dad is a head of criminal gang and he raised me in the family business. One lesson was to seek out a rich boy, marry him and milk all his cash. And you can forget about trying to help me." She spat again.

Ty gripped her throat and slammed her to the wall, yanking on her tied wrists. "What will this accomplish for you!?" He snapped making her recoil. "Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself!? Look at you! You can't even protect yourself! The reason those girls follow you is because they know you have what it takes to get money! One day they'll abandon you when you have nothing left! Your so called dad will leave you, knowing you're a failure, and you'll have nothing! Is that what you want!? Is this what your own **mother** wants from you!?"

"I could care less what that heartless bitch thinks!" Bailey snarled. "And as I said earlier, "I have nothing to tell you."'"

"Why can't you open your eyes and see we're trying to help you!?" Ty yelled angrily.

"I don't recall asking for it!" She screamed back. Ty punched her in the gut as she grunted in pain.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BITCH WHO CARES FOR HERSELF! ONE DAY YOU'LL SEE I'M RIGHT, BAILEY! EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE AND YOU'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT! YOU WILL LIVE ALONE, BETRAYED AND USED FOR OTHER REASONS PEOPLE WILL SEE IT!" Tyrant roared angrily that the room shook a bit. Bailey stared back a little longer before her head sunk.

Ty loosened his grip as he heard her sniff. "...p...please...put me down…" The boy placed her down on the bed as he stepped back with the others. Bailey sobbed a little and tried in vain to wipe her eyes.

"What are you crying about?" Rosie sneered. Bailey choked back as she fought off her tears.

"You really want to know why I'm like this?" She sniffed. They all nodded. "It's because of my mom. When I was a little kid, she walked out on me and my dad. That was before he got involved in the crime thing. He taught me what he could because he wanted to make sure I was happy."

Ty looked at her before he approached again, gently cupping her cheek as her eye looked onto him. "Bailey, using others will never get you anywhere. Sure, you'll have what you want, but for how long? How long until the person abandons you to be alone forever? You will have no one to turn to, not even friends to help you." He spoke calmly. The girl sniffed as she again failed to wipe her tears.

Ty looked at her as he felt his rage die out. "...Let her go…" He sighed. The girls all grew shocked to this, but they did as told, untying her and releasing the other girls. Bailey looked up in confusion at the boy. Ty looked away. "Sorry about all this. Just...try not to cause anyone more trouble."

"W...why..?" She sniffed. "Why are you...letting me go...after everything I did…?"

"If I continued this, I would be worse than you. As angry as I am...I believe in second chances...no one deserves to be abused like that, no matter how evil that person is. Besides, I don't want to see anyone hurt...even you." Ty explained softly. The girl's lip quivered as she gathered her clothes and redressed.

"Come on, girls…" She whispered to her friends. "We're done here…" The others looked at one another before they followed her out.

When they were gone, Ty sighed and fell on his bed. "What did I become?" He felt like a criminal for putting her through that. The other girls hugged him tenderly as they comforted him and each other through the evil they put Bailey through today.

Meanwhile, Bailey and her group walked into the Park area while she sat at the ocean lines, hugging her knees as she thought over everything that occurred. "You going to be ok?" One of her friends asked. Bailey looked at them as they were concerned for her.

"G...Girls….if I did lose everything...are you all going to abandon me?" She asked, remembering what Ty said. A silence broke out among the girls until another spoke up.

"We've known you for a long time, Bai." The girl replied. "We knew you were going through hard times. We care about you. No matter what, even if you lose everything, we will always stay by your side." The others smiled and nodded in agreement. Bailey teared up and cried in happiness.

"Thank you...my friends…" They all gathered around her, hugging her lovingly as they comforted their best friend.

Meanwhile back in Ty's room Ty was trying to clear his head. He had wanted to get even with the gold diggers, but the longer he thought over what they just did...the more he regretted it. "I can't believe I actually did that...I feel like a scum bag."

"It was my fault Sweetie." Spinax frowned. "I came up with this, and I'm the one to blame for starting all of this…" Ty sighed and rubbed her snout.

"Now, now. Don't beat yourself up. I've said this over and over, this whole debacle is my doing." Ty sighed. Spinax sighed as the group hugged him tighter.

"We're all to be blamed for this, Alpha." V sighed. "We all feel bad for our actions."

"I'm regretting it too." Rosie sighed, laying on his chest.

"Us too." Pegs and Zoe sighed, laying on his shoulders.

Ty shook his head. "Wise man once said, "The commander is responsible for the mistakes of his troops." That would be me, end of discussion."

The others sighed before they snuggled him. "Maybe tomorrow, you can try to patch things up with Bailey." Zoe suggested. Ty looked to say something but flushed as her clued in that Rosie was half naked on him as well.

"H...hey...Rosie…?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Ty flushed nervously. "You...do realize you half naked in front of me...right?" The pinkette blushed and jumped off the bed.

"S-sorry." She quickly got into her underwear and skirt again before racing out the door. Peggy and Zoe watched as she left and snickered.

"Guess she's getting comfy with you now." Zoe teased. Ty blushed with a soft chuckle.

"You...think so?" He scratched his cheek.

"You did save her and she has appreciation from us and your vivosaurs." Peggy giggled. Ty groaned slightly. "What?"

"I was going to surprise her if things…" He paused before looking at his girlfriends. " _Please don't be mad at me and say I was cheating on them._ " He begged in his head.

"Are you believing we'll be mad if Rosie joins us?" Peggy giggled. Ty nodded. "Ty, we're totally ok with you having more girls in our harem. Rosie, anyone in fact."

"We find it...hot.~" Zoe grinned, poking his nose. The boy just stared with his mouth open and his face flushed. "What? You have these sexy vivosaurs fucking you with us. What's the harm of having more girls join?~" Ty had to admit, they sure didn't mind it when the vivosaurs joined. He relaxed a little as he spotted the device he had built before their last encounter with Bailey.

"Guess I won't be needing that." He sighed. He popped open a hidden compartment on the side and pressed a hidden button as the machine burst into a pile of spare parts on his desk.

"Impressive." Peggy giggled.

"Just a little fail safe I put in all my creations." Ty chuckled. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon. "I think we better get some sleep." They agreed as they cleaned up and cuddled on the bed before the girls fell asleep. Ty stroked their hair as he contemplated what had happened. " _This all started when I didn't share my name…_ " Ty thought. " _...When I didn't share my name...hmmmm...guess that's that then._ " Ty sighed as he too drifted to sleep.

Bailey parted with her friends for the night and grew a little nervous as she was heading home. However, her phone went off as she saw a text message, "Meet me at the Richmond building, left elevator. ~Rosie" Bailey grew surprised to this and a little nervous, but it was better than going home. She entered the richmond building and took the elevator up into Rosie's room. When she moved in, she spotted Rosie on the bed, sitting there as she spotted her.

"Thank you for coming, Bailey…" She spoke softly.

Bailey lowered her head and looked about nervously. "So...what did you want?"

Rosie rose up and approached before hugging her tightly, surprising her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I did to you back there…"

"I drugged you, then did a lot worse to you...and you're the one apologizing." Bailey stared at her in disbelief and shame.

"I know what you did was wrong, but revenge only made me feel worse, even after what you did to me….I'm sorry, Bailey...no one deserves to be alone….not even you." Rosie frowned. Bailey had no idea why Rosie was being so nice to her after what she put her through, but she gave a smile and shed a few tears.

"Thank you...Rosie...it means so much to me…" She sniffed, wiping her tears. Rosie smiled as she kept embracing her tightly, both enjoying each other's warmth.

"It's alright, Bailey. It's ok…" Rosie cooed softly as she stroked her silky blonde hair.

Bailey whimpered. She never felt such warmth from a hug from someone who she hurt and abused. "W-what did I do..t-to deserve...y-your kindness? I...I don't deserve it…" Rosie smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I want to give you a second chance...a fresh start." Rosie whispered before pulling away.

Bailey didn't know what to say. Years of living in the dark, she only cared for herself and money, and no one else, but just hours ago, Ty, and his friends opened her eyes to the light. It was warm, soothing and beautiful. "I...I don't know how to repay you for this…" She whispered.

Rosie gave a small smirk. "Well, I didn't really get the "pleasure" out of the deal we made.~" She replied.

Bailey blushed suddenly, feeling her body warming up and feeling a tad bit wet. "Are...are you sure...I mean...after the last time I did that I…" Rosie just placed a finger on her lips with a soft giggle.

"I'm sure, but...maybe we should...take this easy. I'm sure you're still sore as I am." Rosie blushed.

The blonde haired girl nodded slowly. "Ok…." She tenderly cupped Rosie's cheeks before softly brushing her lips against hers. Rosie moaned softly from the contact before grinning.

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

"How about a massage to relax you?~" Rosie offered, licking her lips. Bailey slowly nodded as Rosie took her to the bed, laying her on her stomach. Cracking her fingers, Rosie slowly massaged her shoulders and back. Bailey sucked in a deep breath as Rosie kneaded her muscles. She felt totally relaxed and let out a long sigh. "You're so tense, Baby. You never had a massage before?~" The pinkette cooed softly.

Bailey moaned again. "Not...one this good...~" Rosie smiled as her hands continued down her back. Her fingers jabbed gently to the bone areas of her spine as it popped with total bliss and relief. The gold digger shuddered with every pop, groaning with pleasure.

"That's it Sweetie, just relax.~" Rosie cooed before she took a remote from her table and played slow and erotic massage music as she continued massaging the girl. Bailey heard the music and smirked with a blush.

"If you're trying...to seduce me...you're doing...a good job…" She sighed in between moans.

"You pick up a thing or two when it comes to massages and sexual music Baby.~" The pinkette purred softly as her hands massaged and kneaded her hips. Bailey moaned as Rosie touched her butt before she grinned and twerked slightly. Rosie blushed with a giggle as her hands kneaded down her legs. Bailey moaned more from her tender grip. She turned over and looked at her bright pink eyes. Rosie smiled as she moved up a bit.

"Let's get this outta the way.~" Her fingers delicately unbuttoned her shirt slowly and downwards. Bailey moved a bit to help her get her shirt off as she tossed it aside before massaging her slim stomach now. Bailey bit her lip in foolish attempt not to giggle. Rosie grinned before her hands moved up and gently massaged her bust with her bra still on.

Bailey arched her head back while pushing her chest forward. She couldn't get enough of Rosie's skillful massages. "Now for the special treat in your massage.~" Rosie slyly smiled. She pulled her shirt off along with her bra as her breasts jiggled free. She moved Bailey back on her stomach and unhooked her own bra to expose her skin. Moving down Rosie started rubbing and massaging her back with just her breasts now. Bailey bit her lip and shoved her face into the bed as Rosie's nipples and jugs rubbed her bare back. The feeling of her amazing massage sent tingles down her spine.

Rosie smiled, happy she was making her feel good. A few minutes of massaging her back, she gently rolled her over again before repeating the heavenly massage on her stomach. Bailey gasped in laughter as Rosie glided her mounds around her sensitive belly. Rosie gave a small laugh at her joyful look before she finally moved up and massaged her tits with hers now. A flush of red covered her face as she took in the special treatment. She looked up as Rosie has a blush on her face with her eyes closed. Bailey grinned she wrapped her arms around neck and pulled her down to her face till their mouths were millimeters apart.

"Does your massage feel good Baby?~" Rosie purred in a whisper as her hot breath breezed Bailey's lips. The girl licked her lips with half lidded eyes and nodded. "Good, now for the final place to massage.~" She moved down from Baileys grip making her whimper a bit in disappointment before she pulled her panties off, exposing her drenched cunt. "Looks like my treatement turned you on. Now then…~" She moved her fingers up and massaged her pussy lips and kneaded them with her fingers gently. Bailey's disappointment quickly disappeared as she moaned and groped her own tits.

"It's so sore from our encounter. Don't worry Baby. I'll make it feel all better.~" Rosie smiled softly as her fingers danced and kneaded the sore flaps of wet skin. The gold digger was breathing heavily and unable to speak as Rosie continued to finger her gently. The pinkette softly hummed seductively to her to relax her further. Bailey's clit was swollen and pulsing in aching pleasure. A soft grin formed before she gently kneaded and pinched it lovingly. Bailey gasped and wrapped her legs around Rosie, pulling her closer to her pussy. Giggling, Rosie then encased her wet and soft lips around her clit, gently sucking it with light licks as her fingers pumped her pussy walls.

"Mmmmmmm," Bailey moaned in lust pulling Rosie ever closer. "P-please don't stop.~"

" _I don't intend to Baby.~"_ Rosie thought as one hand massaged her but cheeks before moving down to her other hole. With the cum drenched her fingers, she slowly pushed in, massaging her walls in her ass. The blonde moaned and shuddered to her touch. After a few minutes of the treatment and a smirk formed on her face. Bailey swung Rosie's body around so her pussy was now dripping on her face.

"Mind if I help myself?~" Bailey cooed licking Rosie's clit.

Rosie moaned. "Not at all Dear.~" She returned to her pussy, eating out her juices while fingering her asshole. Her hot tongue slithered and licked the girl's swollen clit. Bailey gripped the Rosie's butt cheeks firmly and shoved her face deep into her pussy. She licked all around lapping up all the juice she could. Soon she began to make out with the pinkette's hole with loud, sloppy slurps. Rosie moaned by her advances and joined her, shoving her face deep in her love hole as she gave loud, sloppy slurps of her own as she kneaded and massaged her ass cheeks. As Bailey felt Rosie copying her and brushed her teeth against her clit with every motion of her kiss.

The two continued their hot 69 for the last half an hour drinking up their lovely juices. Bailey soon took a ton of juices in her mouth before facing Rosie's face. She opened her mouth and let the juices she collected flow from her mouth into the pinkettes. Rosie pulled her lips to her own as their tongues swam together in their combined juices. Their kiss broke as strands of saliva and cum dripped from their mouths. "I take it you're loving all this Baby. You're so beautiful, sexy and loving to be with.~" Rosie cooed, as her hands stroked her back.

Bailey blushed with a giggle. "Yeah, well...me and the girls try to keep things interesting."

"Maybe next time, you can invite them here, and have a true loving, lustful orgy.~" Rosie suggested, as she gently massaged her breasts.

"That sounds...like it could be fun.~" Bailey moaned as she lightly sucked Rosie's lips. The girl hummed in bliss as their kiss got hot and their hands exploring their bodies.

"Are you ready for the finale Baby, cause I am.~" Rosie smirked lustfully at the gold digger. Bailey grinned and kissed her nose.

"Lead the way.~" She cooed. Rosie rolled her over as she rose one leg from Bailey and placed it near her shoulder before opening her own legs and connecting their thighs together before she started pumping her hips. "Mmmmm, it feels so good with you leading this time.~" Bailey moaned.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "This time?~"

Bailey blushed and covered her face. "I...may have done this to you while you were knocked out yesterday…" Rosie can tell she was embarassed to this. A soft loving smile formed before she leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"It's ok sweetie. Don't think of the past. Look in the present and future.~" She purred before moving back up and resumed grinding. "Mmmm, much better with me awake than asleep, yes?~"

"Mmmhmmmm," Bailey moaned again thrusting her hips softly against Rosie's. "Not as much work for the same pleasure.~"

Rosie giggled, rolling her hips in motion with their pussy lips rubbing. Their swollen clits pushed and engaged loving rubs against each other as if they tried to swallow the other up. Bailey smirked she groped the pinkette's ass and forced her hips deeper into her own. "You can go a little harder. It doesn't hurt that bad.~"

The pinkette smirked as her own hands grabbed Bailey's ass and started thrusting faster and deeper into her wet hips. The sounds of wet slaps filled the room as the bed creaked with their movement. Bailey's body was warming up as the feeling of Rosie's cunt rubbing her own was driving her nuts. She yanked on Rosie's bust and pulled them down to her face before latching onto them. Sucking hard, she was delighted to find them still leaking milk.

"Ohhhh, Babyyyyy. That's it, drink my sweet milk. Let Mommy take care of you Sweetie.~" Rosie moaned as she cradled her head into her bust as their grinding never slowed down. As the gold digger sucked down Rosie's warm milk her thrusts picked up in speed as her legs wrapped tightly around the pinkette. Rosie smirked as she rammed her crotch deeper against Bailey's now turning her thrusts into a wild frenzy of pounding with the bed shaking. "Come on my sexy bitch, give it to me. Make your slutty Mommy feel good. I want you so much.~" She moaned in lust.

Bailey released her nipple and smirked. She slapped both Rosie's ass cheeks as she put all her focus into returning the force of the thrusts. "Isn't it about time you came, Mommy?~"

"Maybe my sexy bitch of a daughter. This is still the beginning. Make your MILF mommy cum with you. Become one with me.~" Rosie moaned with a smirk as she slapped her own ass cheeks as well. Bailey forced the girl on her back as she took charge of the fucking, grinding her hips into Rosie's pussy as fast and hard as she could.

Rosie cried in bliss as her breasts swung with her movement. "Ah ah ah ah ah, yes yes yes yes yes, yes baby, give me more, ah ah ah ah ha ha, ahaa!~" Bailey grinned at her reaction before once again latching onto her breast with bites this time. As Rosie's warm milk washed over her tongue again, her body continued to pound her pussy harder.

Both girls rocked each other down through the night with the smell of love making filling Rosie's room. The speed and pounding of their tribbing was setting them off. "M..Mommy..I'm gonna…!~" Bailey whimpered with gasps as she completely locked her legs in with her.

Rosie gave a soft grin. "I know...Baby, Mommy's gonna…!~" The pinkette screamed with a final slap of her pussy and gushed her juices onto Bailey. Bailey screamed at the top of her lungs with her tongue out as her own juices gushed out and mixed with Rosies. Both panting and breathing as their grinding slowed through their orgasm. This was truly a loving experience for Bailey.

 **(LEMON END)**

She finally fell back on the bed, sweating through it all as her teary glittering brown eyes looked at the pinkette. Her arms held out to her weakly. "Mommy…"

Rosie smiled and kissed her head. "Baby…" The two embraced under the sheets as Rosie stroked her hair.

"I...don't...want to...let go of this feeling…" Bailey whispered as she held Rosie tightly. Rosie just shushed her and held her closely.

"Me neither…" Rosie nodded off as she remained in Bailey's arms. A moment through a few soft hums, she heard soft snores as she looked to see Bailey sleeping peacefully in her arms with a small tear falling from her cheek. She softly kissed her cheek, and slept on her breasts with a smile.

"Goodnight my sweet Baby." Rosie cooed before resting down and drifting to sleep with her.

 **That's another chapter done. I hope everyone reading this is enjoying the story. Now, to address some things that came up. Dylan, Nevada will join Ty's group, but not for a while...probably when Ty needs to look for the stuff for Nicknack. Also, if you guys still want to send in suggestions, I'm currently writing the chapter where they go into bottomsup bay to find the ship, so everything prior to that has already been written. That being said if you have a idea for something later on, feel free to send it to me and I'll see what I can do to work it in. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fossil Fighters: Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 7: New arrivals and a New Name**

Another day rose on Vivosaur Island. Things have been more quiet after the chaos between the gold diggers. Ty himself still felt horrible for what happened. The next day that followed, he realized they weren't trying to cling to him like they usually did. They more like...avoided him. He didn't understand why. Either from what happened the other day...or their change of heart. Either way Ty felt relieved, in hopes he can finally get some peace and quiet for a while. However though, he knows the secret will come sooner or later. His parent's visit is upon him pretty soon. Until then, he felt he had a plan to hold of any others trying to learn his real identity.

As he, Peggy, Zoe, and Holt were lounging in the HUB, a new commotion was starting to brew by the docks. A sleek, white helicopter was descending down on the island. As it reached a few feet from the ground, one of the riders jumped down along with three duffle bags. The person waved off to the pilot before it departed over the horizon. The person gathered up her bags and clapped her hands together. "Alrighty...now where oh where is that brother of mine."

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

In the hub, Ty took a few sips of some juice as he sighed, rethinking over what happened the other day. "I never believed I would stoop so low into doing something like that to her. I can't get it out of my mind." He grumbled while rubbing his head.

Zoe sighed, "I know you don't like what we did, but you didn't really do anything to her. That was mostly me, Pegs, and Rosie." Peggy nodded as she held her head low.

"What exactly happened?" Holt asked.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing…" Ty replied. In a way, Holt wanted to know what happened, but decided not to push him, since this was a touchy subject to them.

They soon heard the HUB doors opened. Holt looked up to see who entered until he blushed slightly, "Whoa…" Ty looked over at his friend and chuckled.

"Holt...Earth to Holt." Ty waved his hand in front of him. Holt snapped out of it and shook his head. "What happened? You got a crush on someone?" He teased.

Holt blushed deeper. "If you look, you would understand how pretty she is." He pointed to the girl he was looking at. Ty rolled his eyes as he started turning.

"Dude, I know you're single but if you fall for any girl you see you won't...get very…" Ty's eyes widened as a soft grin appeared. "Twilight…"

Seeing her, Twilight was looking around the HUB before turning to their position. Eyes widened as she saw her brother wave. Soon her mouth exploded to a bright smile. "Tyrant!" Her bags dropped before she ran to him and literally tackled him to the ground in a tight hug.

Ty chuckled as he hugged her back. His friends looked curiously at the new girl as Holt blushed again. "Hey Sweetie, how do you know her?" Zoe asked. Ty and Twi looked at each other before they chuckled and got up.

"Everyone, this is Twilight...my little sister." The boy explained as she waved to the three. Peggy nodded with a smile as she remembered her face from Ty's photo. Holt on the other hand was blushing darker.

"Uhh...oh would you look at the time. I got to go work at the depot. Bye guys." He blurted out as he ran off and threw his half eaten breakfast away.

Twilight watched him leave with a curious look, "What was his deal?" She asked while jabbing a thumb to where he ran off.

Ty was about to tell her when it clicked in his head. " _Holt thinks she's cute...I'm going to have to have a chat with him later…_ " He turned to Twi, "He's always like that." He lied.

"Ah, ok." The girl nodded. "It's finally a relief to see you again big Brother. I missed you." She hugged him again.

Ty smiled warmly as he embraced her back. "I missed you too, Sis."

Zoe and Peggy smiled at their bond between brother and sister as they giggled. "You two get along better than other siblings do. Normally they try to bite each other's heads off." Zoe joked.

Ty laughed, "Well, I've pretty much been looking after her since we were little. Mom and Dad were always busy so we did pretty much everything together. Plus I promised them I'd always protect her."

"Aww, that's so cute." Peggy giggled.

Twilight looked at the two females before a grin formed. "So who are these two Brother? Your girlfriends?" She joked with an elbow bump. Ty didn't answer except for blushing and scratching his cheek. The young sibling grew curious to why he was blushing and not responding...before it hit her as her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "No…way…"

"Yeah…" Ty chuckled.

Twi smirked until her expression shrank. "You know what Dad will say if you tell him...he'll make you choose **one**." She whispered. Ty remembered the talk about marriage, and only being able to marry one girl. In a way, he felt he doesn't want it to happen, since both Zoe and Peggy are his pride and joy to love for. That, and there was a rough period of time when he almost got forced to marry the daughter of a rival company.

"Yeah, I know...but at least it'll be better without _her_." Ty whispered back. Twilight nodded, remembering that day her brother almost had been married. She hated that girl, only in for allying with her family's company, their money, and hogging Ty and bragging about it for the rest of her life.

"I hate that bitch…" Twi huffed.

Ty punched her arm lightly. "Hey, watch that mouth Missy."

"You full well agree with me on that. Don't you remember how snobby she was to me, and the fact she was practically throwing herself on you, even to any point in the house, even _those_ places?" Twilight countered.

Her brother shuddered, "I try not to think of her...ever. That still doesn't mean you have to use those words." Ty poked her nose.

"Whatever." She giggled as she pushed his hand away. "So since I'm gonna be here for a while with you, guess I'm gonna be bunking with you right?"

"Just like when we were kids." Ty grinned.

That was when he heard some of his vivosaurs giggle, _"Aw, that's sweet. I hope you didn't forget about what happens at night, now did you?~"_ He heard Spinax giggle with a soft purr.

Ty sweat a little, "Aaaactually...maybe it would be best if you bunk with Zoe and Peggy."

Twilight pouted, "But I wanna bunk with my big brother." She clung to him tightly.

" _Ooo, she's a feisty one too."_ Shanshan giggled.

" _Ok...that's enough girls._ " Ty stated firmly in his head. He pulled Twilight back. "Listen, you won't be far from me, Zoe and Peg's room is next to mine. Besides, I think it will be for the best, considering we are adults now...and the fact we might see each other...you know...by mistake." He blushed a bit.

Twilight blushed deeply before clocking him on top his head. "Geez Ty, don't be sleazy."

"You know I'm right. Besides, it would be unusual for us to share a room, people will also get the wrong idea about us." He countered.

"Fine…," Twi sighed in defeat. "I hope you didn't forget what day it is tomorrow."

Ty chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head. " _Crap...I completely did with everything that's happened._ "

Zoe got up. "Well, how about I help you unpack in our room? I'm sure your brother has some things to take care of." She offered to Twilight. Twi hugged her brother one last time before grabbing her bags and following Zoe to the elevator.

"So what's the plan for you?" Peggy asked the boy.

"I'm gonna clean the fossils I got from Knotwood before my Level-Up battle begins." Ty answered.

Peggy grinned, "Ooooo, more sexy vivosaur anthros to join the harem?~" Tyrant blushed heavily as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, very funny. I'll see you later." With that, Ty left the HUB area and went to the fossil center. Entering he saw KL.

"Hello master. How may I serve you?" Ty smiled before pulling his case out.

"I got some fossils to clean. Ready to get started?" The little bot whirled in excitement.

"Absolutely Master! Let us begin!" The bot buzzed happily. Through the past hour or so, Ty cleaned through some new fossils that were from the forest. Using his equipment, the machine hummed to life before his new vivosaurs emerged. They were Nychus, S-Raptor, and Venator. All three with the gems on their necks.

" _Hello girls._ " Ty greeted as he put away his tools. The three predators nuzzled against him with soft licks.

" _Hello our mate. We've been waiting for you.~"_ The three purred in affection. Ty chuckled as he stroked their snouts.

" _No matter how many of you vivosaurs I revive, you all manage to make me blush._ " He grinned.

" _And we will make you blush harder when we fuck your brains out.~"_ Nychus purred as she licked his lips. Ty shuddered from the contact before he laughed.

" _Down girl._ " The fighter joked. Nychus nodded as she backed up.

" _Forgive Nychus, she's a handful."_ S-Raptor giggled while nuzzling the boy's cheek.

Ty smiled, " _Well, it's not like I'm new to this anymore._ " He turned to the earth type. " _You've been quiet…_ "

Venator smiled shyly, _"Sorry, I'm just a little new to this, especially with being Bi."_ She explained while her fin like tail wrapped around her chest. Tyrant's eyes widened; she was the first of his vivosaurs to be reserved like that. He smiled softly before stroking her jaw.

" _Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you relax tonight. Me and the girls will make it easy for you, if that's what you want."_ He softly spoke. Venator purred as her foot started lightly tapping on the ground with his rubbing. _"Oh you like that?"_ He chuckled before scratching her jaw faster in her right sections. The vivosaur's tongue fell out as she plopped on her side from the scratching. _"Hahaha, you're like a puppy."_ Ty laughed before kissing her nose.

A few seconds later an announcement blared on the speakers. "Attention all Fighters. The next round of Level-Up battles are about to begin. All those interested should proceed to the Fossil Stadium and register promptly." Ty returned his vivosaurs to their medals before running out of the center to the stadium.

He registered for his battle and took his cleaning test, which he scored well as per usual. He exited the cleaning room and stopped at the front desk where Tiffany rolled her eyes. "With how well you do on the cleaning, I'm starting to think it's no longer necessary for you to even bother with that portion of the test." She giggled.

Ty smirked. "Hey, just cause I do well every time doesn't mean I don't need to practice." He looked at the clock and saw he still had a few minutes before his battle started. "Hey um...I need a favor."

The woman arched a brow, "What is it Dear?" Ty whispered in her ear. "If that's what you want, I'll send word to the announcers and up date your license."

"Thank you, much appreciated Tiff." The fighter thanked with a smile. He started walking towards the doors to his opponent when Rosie called out to him.

"Ty!" She chirped as she caught up to him.

"Oh, hey Rosie. How are you doing?" Ty asked the girl.

"I'm doing good, Bailey asked me to tell you 'hi' and that she was going to watch your battle." She replied.

Ty grew surprised that the gold digger leader told him that. "So...she finally has a change in heart?" He asked in surprise.

Rosie giggled. "Yeah something like that. I think she said that she and the girls were going to be starting up your very own fan club."

That made the fighter chuckle. He was finally relieved Bailey changed, but a little nervous about this whole fan club thing. At least the girls that will join won't know about him, so as long she doesn't tell them about his last name. "Well, I'm really glad she changed. I think I'll have a talk with her after my battle."

Rosie grinned before holding out a closed fist. "Knock'em dead, Ty."

Ty grinned as he fist bumped her. "You can bet on it." With that, Ty waved to her before entering the doors. Going down the halls, he saw a familiar red haired woman waiting for him.

"I was wondering when you were going to be getting here, Kiddo." Nevada smirked.

"Just had a chat with one of my friends." Ty chuckled with a grin of his own.

"Speaking of chatting, did you take my advice with the gold diggers?" She asked.

Said boy chuckled sheepishly from what happened, but decided since they're changing, might as well put it behind him. "Well...sort of...but things did work out in a way."

The treasure hunter smiled. "Glad to hear it, now then shall we rumble?"

Tyrant smirked. "You read my mind, Treasure lady." The two turned and proceeded to walk out onto the battlefield.

"Weeeeeeelcoooommmme ladies and gentleman. It's time for the next Level-Up battle to begin. Please welcome the adrenaline seeking treasure hunter, Nevaaaaaaaaadaaaa!" Leon announced as the crowd cheered.

"And her opponent, the fighter we all know and love! Give it up for Tyrant- Oh, it would appear that our records were not complete and we did not have a last name to go with him until now." Johnson began. In the crowd Zoe, Peggy, Rosie, and Twilight paled as they feared his name was about to be released. "Give it up for Tyraaaant Reeeeeeeeex!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the fighter waved to the crowd. The girls took a huge breath of relief that his last name was covered. "Oy...I wasn't sure what was going on there…" Rosie sighed.

"For a moment, I thought my peaceful life would end in a heartbeat…" Twilight breathed.

Zoe giggled, "But where did he pull Rex from? You'd think he'd try something original."

"Oh stop it Zoe," Peggy giggled. "At least he covered his last name, besides, I think it's cute."

Nevada faced Ty and grinned, "Made yourself an alias huh?"

"Hey, gotta do something to keep the secret locked away." Ty chuckled while rubbing his head.

Nevada nodded as she pulled out three medals. "Let's fight!" She tossed out her vivosaurs as they appeared on the arena. Her choice in the battle was Nychus, a U-Raptor and Lexo. Two fire and one earth. Ty sighed, he was confident that the sauropods could beat them easily, but didn't want to risk Salto and Seismo with earth being weak to fire.

" _Sweetie, let us battle them."_ He heard S-Raptor speak as venator and Nychus nod in agreement.

" _Alright, trial by fire as they say._ " Ty replied tossing them in. "Goooo!" The three predators roared as they took their positions.

"With the HP totaled, Nevada has the first move! BEGIIIIIIIIN!" Johnson called as the crowd cheered.

"U-Raptor, Raptor Claw! Nychus, Nychus Venom! Lexo Poison Tail!" Nevada called to her team as the three charged at their opponents. S-Raptor and Nychus jumped out of the way, but Venator just turned and took the brunt of Lexo's attack. It was only a scratch, but a few purple bubbles could be seen floating from the wound.

" _Venator!"_ Ty called in concern.

" _I'll be ok...a little poison won't slow me down."_ She replied with a soft growl.

Nevada grit her teeth as she assessed Ty's team. "Well I'll be. So the rumors of your team being several levels higher than most fighters like you is true."

"I do what I can to make them strong." Ty grinned in confidence of his team.

"Well, let's see if they handle this! U-Raptor, U Venom!" The red haired cried. Her predator roared before lunging at the vivosaurs.

"Oh my! Looks like Nevada is pulling out the big guns." Leon announced.

"Indeed, U Venom is the most powerful attack in the poison list. One injection of that Venom and its game over." Johnson added. "It has a 20% chance of it being successful, but still risky."

Ty narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "Going for the cheap shot huh? That's low."

"It's called a tactic. As they say, go big or go home! Do it U-Raptor!" Nevada called as her predator jumped on Venator's back and started clawing at her skin in hops to inject its venom in her.

Ty started to panic as he didn't want to lose one his partners. He looked at the others on the field and got an idea. " _Nychus taunt Nevada's pink reptile and get it to follow you to Venator!"_ His Nychus got the message and turned around before wiggling her rear in a taunting motion at Nevada's Nychus.

"What's this? It seems Tyrant's vivosaur is poking fun at Nevada's...what an unusual tactic." Leon stated. The plan worked as Nevada's vivosaur grew annoyed and chased Nychus around the field.

The pink Predator ran for Venator before she jumped over them, setting the plan into motion. Nevada's U-raptor unleashed the final stage of it's powerful skill just as it's ally got in it's way. Its claws slashed her Nychus as the poison was injected into the pink raptor. Both crashed into each other and tumbled to the ground. The U-Raptor shook its head, but Nevada's Nychus whimpered and returned to its medal.

"What a shocker. Ty turned Nevada's attack against her. She took out one of her own vivosaurs!" Johnson announced in shock. The crowd went wild as Nevada's face matched her hair.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" She growled. "Raptor Assault! Poison Spin!" Both of her remaining vivosaurs charged again at their opponents as U-Raptors mouth was spilling fire and the spiked herbivore started spinning like a tire. Venator and S-Raptor dodged the flames...but Nychus smirked and jumped on top of the spinning herbivore. She kept running as Lexo tried to shake her off.

"Now this a new one. What is Ty planning?" Leon asked curiously to this tactic. Nychus grinned before she took control as Lexo moved and followed her directions. The predator spun the vivosaur towards the wall as Nevada gasped.

"Lexo! Stop!" She cried, but the call was too late when Nychus jumped off and the dino crashed. Dust picked up before a yellow medal fell to the ground.

"Another one bites the dust.~" Ty started singing as he danced in place.

With both of its allies gone, U-Raptor started backing up as Ty's three predators towered over the raptor. _"I think it's time we finish this. Don't you three lovely ladies agree?"_ He asked with a smirk. The girls purred in approval before they pounced and bit the lone opponent, forcing it back to the safety of its medal.

"It's over! The winner, is our favorite fighter! TYRANT REEEEEEEEEEEX!" Both announcers cheered happily as the crowd went wild and cried to him. Ty grinned as he bowed to the audience before running over and petting his vivosaurs. Nevada was amazed at his skills as she smiled with a nod.

Back at the front desk, Nevada spoke to the fighter, "Congratulations Ty. That was a wonderful battle." Ty chuckled while rubbing his head. "I've never seen a raptor cause that much of a scene in a battle. You've certainly got an interesting Nychus with you."

"You have no idea." Ty chuckled as he rubbed his medals in his pocket. Smiling, Nevada took a new license from Tiffany.

"As such, I hereby name you, Tyrant Rex, level 3 fossil fighter." She held out his new license to him. The boy happily accepted the card and placed it in his pocket. "Now you can visit Rivet Ravine, they have a lot of fossils there, especially water types. I recommend getting one to handle with fire types." The treasure hunter mentioned.

"Thanks for the tip." Ty nodded. "Guess I'll see you around."

"See ya hot shot." With a wink and finger salute, Nevada left the arena. As one girl left, four more came up to take her place.

"Nice battle, Ty." Twi beamed at him. "Your Nychus was hysterical."

"And you put on amazing tactics to turn Nevada's vivosaurs against them. Impressive." Zoe grinned in approval.

"You girls are too kind. I just reacted to the situation at hand." Ty chuckled. The four hugged him as they heard his stomach growl. "Hahaha, guess that battle worked me up an appetite."

"It's basically lunch time. How about me and Zoe treat you and your sis to food." Peggy offered.

"Sounds good to us." Twilight smiled brightly.

"Totally." Ty nodded in agreement. The group left the red building and proceed to the park area. They were chatting about various things, so no one noticed the girl in a shiny purple dress sitting on a park bench.

"Oh Tyipoo.~" The voice called out.

Tyrant groaned. "Oh give me a break. I've told you…" Ty stopped dead in his tracks as the girls bumped into him.

"Are you ok?" Rosie asked. Ty started trembling and his skin began to pale.

"No...nononononono, please god no...not her." He whimpered. Twilight too was trembling at the mention of that nickname. Only one person calls him that. Both slowly turned around as they soon saw a girl with two men in suits walking with her. One holding what appeared to be her purse, and the other holding a purple umbrella to shade her.

The girl herself had red colored hair that was shining, ruby earrings, an amethyst encrusted necklace with gem colored rings as her purple eyes glinted with glee. She had a very curved figure that men would drool for with her J-cup breasts jiggling with her movement. "Oh God no...June." Both siblings spoke in horror.

The girl smirked as she strut over to the group. "I've been looking all over for you, Darling.~" She reached out and wrapped Ty in a hug. "Don't you know it's rude to hide.~"

Ty shuddered violently as he remained stiff as a board in her hug. "W-what are you doing here? I-I-I thought…" He tried to speak, but fell silent.

Peggy and Zoe were starting to feel very uneasy towards this new girl. They didn't know who she was or how she knew Ty, but they didn't like what the mere presence of her was doing to him. "Excuse me," Rosie piped up. "But who the heck are you?"

The woman huffed with a smirk. "Me? Why, I'm June Jewels, Tyrant's Fiance.~" She giggled as she kissed the boy's cheek.

Rosie, Peggy, and Zoe paled while Twilight fumed. "Get off him, he is **not** marrying you! Get it through your thick, empty skull!"

June huffed with a glare at the younger sibling. "Like you have room to speak little girl. Besides," she smirked at Ty, "he knows he can't resist me, isn't that right, my love?~" Her finger traced around his cheek slowly and playfully. Ty turned his face away as his eyes clenched shut.

Peggy and Zoe knew this was uncomfortable for him, so they pulled Ty away from her grip. "Sorry to break it to you miss, but he's with us." Peggy spoke firmly as the two hugged him tightly.

June stared at them before erupting in laughter. "Him with the two of you? Now that's funny. There is no way that the heir of such a prosperous family would even think of dating middle class residents such as yourselves." She gripped Ty again trying to pry him away from the girls.

Zoe pulled him back again with a firm glare, "We know your type, and Ty doesn't have time for girls like you, only in for his fortune and family name. He only wants to be treated like a normal person, and that is what we do for him."

June grinned. "Oh please, a rich hunk like him deserves royalty, not the low class respect you all give him. I can give him anything he wants. More money, more power, and I can treat him like the prince he desires.~" The girls were fuming as they growled at this snobby girl.

"Guess girls that follow only wealth will always be snobs!" A new voice snapped. Turning around, Ty and the girls grew surprised to see the once leader of the Gold Diggers.

"And you are?" June sneered with her grin, knowing what her type is.

"Bailey, I'm a friend of Ty's. If you think you can come to the island and take him for your own, you got another thing coming." Bailey spoke firmly.

June only looked at the girl. As she had her fill with gold diggers, she knew how to play them, and seeing her, she was a real keeper. Maybe she can use her to help get to Ty better. With her money and body, it will be a walk in the park. Besides, her body and fortune never let her down before. Men and women desire her money and body, she'll be another puppet for her to play her part. "Hmmm...you know, I have a proposition for you.~" June grinned as she approach Bailey with sways of her hips.

Bailey blushed and glared at the rich girl as she was coming closer to her, "And what would that be?"

"Help me get these silly little girls away from my boo, and I'll give you whatever it is you desire. You can even join us for some... _quality_ time.~" June cooed.

Bailey blushed further. She has a lot of experience with taking on against rich people a few times before. Ty was one of the few she targeted before, but he helped her and the girls see her mistakes. But...she can use her skills and experience to help him deal with this girl. All she needs is some time. The girl looked at the group before giving them a secret wink, telling them she'll help them with this little rich girl. They picked it up and smiled with nods.

"You got a deal.~" Bailey cooed back with a smirk of her own.

Twilight who was still with her brother was steaming from what was going on. "June! You have no right to do this. We already cancelled the wedding plan. You can't have him and he doesn't want you!"

June huffed again, "Look twerp, this isn't about what he wants. My parents discussed again with yours and said if I can convince him to say yes, than we can get married immediately...Which is what I have planned."

Twilight fumed in rage as Bailey approached her, Rosie, Peggy and Zoe and started pushing them. "Now get lost wannabes. The little lady wants to be with us if you don't mind." They looked at her before she leaned into their ears, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make her realize who she's messing with." She whispered. Peggy, Zoe and Rosie grinned with giggles as Twilight was surprised she was playing this out.

Rosie took Twilight's hand as they pulled back. "Fine you bitch. This isn't over." Zoe informed angrily in act as they left.

Bailey grinned as the plan was setting in as Bailey walked next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist with an approving smirk. "So now what Gorgeous?~" June smirked as she snapped her fingers.

"Now...you can go." She snorted as one of her guards grabbed Bailey. "Since they're gone, I have no need for you." Bailey struggled as her girls rushed forward to help.

Ty watched as Bailey was being pulled back from her. She looked at Ty before mouthing, 'You can do it.' and gave him a smile and wink. June cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "So, what say you give up on your silly little adventure here and we get married, Hubby?~" Ty thought through this, he'll lose everything if he gives in. No...he won't. Bailey and the girls are doing this to help him.

"...No." He finally spoke firmly as he pulled away from her with a glare.

"What…?" June asked with slight irritation in her voice. "What did you say?"

Ty glared at her before walking to Bailey and her friends, as the guards moved back from them. "I refuse to marry someone like you. You maybe part of a rich family, but that's not the life I wanted. I want freedom, happiness and friends who see me as a normal person." He gently held Bailey's hand. "And I found it here, on Vivosaur Island." He smiled at the once gold digger.

June growled as she was not happy she wasn't getting her way. "Fine...if that's how it's going to be." She smirked at the boy. "Your family holds honor most highly, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse: Tyrant Paleo, I hereby challenge you to a fossil battle!"

The challenge caught him and the girls off guard. "A….fossil battle?" He asked in shock.

"That's right. A fossil battle. If you win, I'll leave you alone. However, when I win you will agree to marry me and give me **all** of your medals as a wedding gift." She sneered.

A lot was riding on this bet. Ty didn't want to give up his medals, his loved ones to this girl...but in a way, there was no other choice to get around it. And besides, his dinos were strong. So, he has confidence he can win.

"...You got a deal, June." He stated firmly as Bailey and the girls gasped. "Hope you actually bothered to learn the rules, cause I'm gonn-" June raised her hand to stop him.

"You didn't seriously think I would waste my time battling you, did you?" She laughed.

"What? But if you won't battle me...then who will?" Ty asked. June only smirked as she snapped her fingers. Her guards moved before Ty saw a familiar sleek blonde man struggling in two more guard's grips.

"Let me go! What is the meaning of this!?" He asked angrily.

"This man," June grinned. "Will be your opponent." She turned to Joe, "Beat him in a battle, and I give you whatever you want." She whispered.

Joe stopped before looking at Ty, he remembers him from the plains a while back. If she can help him, then he can do what he wanted to do for the island. "...I'll do it." He nodded with a confident glare.

Ty stared firmly at the former medal dealer. "I don't know what she told you, but she's just taking advantage of you."

Joe sighed as he took out three of his medals, "I'm sorry kiddo...but I have to do this, not for me...but for the Vivosaurs! Carni, Metra, Goyal, go!" He summoned two familiar vivosaurs Ty fought back then with a carnotaurus leading.

"Sorry, but if I don't beat you again…" Ty growled. "That witch is going to steal my hand and keep me on a leash!" He tossed out his three sauropods. Joe paled a bit, seeing he has high class and powerful vivosaurs. But if he doesn't beat Ty, he won't save the vivosaurs he was trying to do.

"Looks like we both have something to fight for! Goyal, Body slam! Carno, Headbutt! Metra, Green Fang!" Joe cried as his vivosaurs charged at the sauropods.

Ty sighed, " _Girls...just step on them…"_ They nodded before bellowing and rising up. Joe gasped and was about to call them back, but it was too late, as the three slammed down on his team, forcing them to return to their medals.

Joe fell to his knees and growled, punching the ground. "Dammit!"

June growled before she backhanded the defeated fighter. "YOU INGRATE!" She yelled. "HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A FIGHTER AND BE THAT PATHETIC?!"

Ty can see the pain in the fighter's eyes as he looked down in shame. It angered him, "ENOUGH JUNE!" She faced him with her anger, "It's already over! I won fair and square! Now you hold up your end of the deal, and get out of my sight!"

June snarled, "This is hardly over, I had my fingers crossed. I will make you mine!" She turned and stomped away with her guards following her. Ty growled under his breath. He should have known she would cross her fingers on their bet.

Joe saw her leave before he gently picked up his medals with care. "I failed….again…" He looked up to see Ty walking towards him. "What? You going to gloat now?" He whimpered.

Ty shook his head as he kneeled to the once medal dealer. "No, the opposite. I want you to tell me why you were stealing medals back before, along with agreeing to fight for June."

The sleek blonde looked at Ty before he sighed in defeat. "I...I did all that...to help the vivosaurs…" He admitted.

This caused Ty to grow confused. "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, I saw a few fighters tossing their medals away, saying they were weak, not strong enough. I couldn't bare to see them suffer under so much pain...that was why I became a medal dealer, I was taking medals from fighters that were low leveled because they have no respect for them, seeing them as weak creatures. I couldn't take care of them on my own, which is why I sold them to other fighters with better records...I just wanted them to be happy…" Joe explained his story.

Ty thought for a second before responding. "Ok...I have two other questions. First, why did you leave mine on the ground? You could have given them to another fighter."

"Because I have the gift to speak to vivosaurs." Joe answered that shocked Ty. "I tried to talk to them and convince them to leave you, but they refused. They seemed...loyal to you...I had no choice but leave them behind."

"Well, there goes my second question...they told me you tried to talk with them…" Ty admitted.

Joe looked up at him in surprise. "You can speak to vivosaurs as well?"

Ty chuckled, "Yep, they're very loyal to me, as I'm happy to have them as my vivosaurs."

The blonde looked down before he smiled, "Hehe...wow, who would've thought." Ty chuckled as he held a hand out for him. Joe happily took it as he rose. "Sorry for putting you in that situation...I was just desperate."

Ty patted his back. "Eh, don't worry about it...I'm just glad she's not my fiance again." Ty shuddered.

"Knowing her, she'll be back." Joe spoke.

"I know." The boy nodded before they saw Bailey and her friends approaching.

"You ok?" The leader asked him. Ty nodded as he let off a long sigh.

"...I thought I was free from her clutches...I didn't think she'd track me here…"

"Guess she has good senses." Bailey joked a bit as they both chuckled. She frowned a bit before rubbing her arms. "Look...I still owe you an apology...for what I did…" Ty looked up for a second before shaking his head.

"Bailey...don't worry about it…" He sighed again.

She however caught him by surprise by hugging him. "But I am sorry...all I was, was being a bitch to you...I was so cold to you and Rosie….and I took things too far….and I can never forgive myself for what I did...I'm so sorry Ty...I really am…" She whimpered in his neck. The boy smiled slightly. He agreed with everything she said, but now that she isn't trying to persuade him, he wanted to make sure she wasn't a basket case.

"Hey, um Bailey…" Ty whispered.

"Y..yeah?" She asked with a soft sniff.

Ty blushed before continuing. "Well, I know you were trying to get me to go out with you...and a friend recently gave me some advice."

"O...ok…" The leader nodded as she listened to him.

"'What's the harm in one little date?' is what she said." Ty finished. Bailey and her friends grew surprised to this.

"You...you really want to hang out with me and my friends?" She asked in surprise. Ty gave a slow nod.

"We didn't exactly get off on the right foot, and...I would like to get to know you better." Ty spoke. "Zoe, Peggy, and Rosie also feel bad, so I'm sure they'd be fine with this."

Bailey didn't know what to say to this. She felt her heart explode with happiness, a first step to fixing their problem. With a bright smile she hugged him tighter. "Of course, I would love to go out with you." Ty chuckled sheepishly as his stomach went off again.

"Errrrr…" Ty groaned. "I still didn't get lunch…"

"Then allow me and the girls to treat you for some food." Bailey smiled as her friends nodded in agreement.

Ty smiled back and chuckled. "Thanks."

Joe chuckled before turning away. "Guess I'll catch you later Ty." He gave a small wave and the group left as well. Bailey and her friends took him to a restaurant nearby as Bailey paid for Ty's food. He and the girls had a great time chatting and talking about themselves and joked with laughs. After a bit, Bailey dug in her bag and pulled out a box for him as she pushed it in front of him.

"What's this?" Ty asked as he finished his food.

"Me and the girls pitched in to get this for you, as another sign of apologizing. One of your girls told us you have a deep love for sauropods." Bailey answered. Ty became giddy with excitement as he hurried to open the box. He saw a full collection of sauropod bones and saw they were labeled as 'Perso' on them. A full set of another sauropod vivosaur for his team.

Ty's mouth fell open. "You...you didn't have to. This must've cost a fortune."

"We wanted to Ty." Bailey assured while placing a hand on his. "This gift is from us to you, to show you how deeply sorry we are for our actions. Please, take it." Ty looked at the girl with awe before doing something unexpected. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was brief as Ty realized what he just did and turned away with a blush.

"I...I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me…" He apologized. Bailey blushed herself, his lips felt warm and soft against hers. Smiling, she cupped his cheeks to make him face her before she gently kissed him back. Ty blushed harder, but didn't fight it. He promised her this date and wanted it to be special for her. His eyes closed before kissing her back, moving a bit around the table to her as he held her close to him in their kiss.

Bailey moaned softly before holding his head as she pressed her lips harder against his in their kiss. Her mouth parted as her tongue licked his lips, asking for entry. Ty chuckled before granting her access as his tongue moved to meet hers. The wet muscles met in a tangling dance as Ty gripped his embrace on her tighter, focusing on this kiss with Bailey. The other gold diggers blushed and giggled as they watched the two make out.

Soon their kiss broke with saliva connecting to their mouths as they breathed heavily. "W...wow...that was…" Ty breathed in awe by that kiss. Bailey giggled and wiped away some of the saliva on his face.

"It was indeed." She giggled and nuzzled against him. "Thank you Ty...this is the most fun I had in years…"

Ty looked down as he stroked her hair. "I'd be happy to hang out with you again, as long as you stop being a gold digger." He teased.

Bailey giggled. "Cross my heart. And I won't tell anyone about your last name. It'll be our secret." Ty grinned and kissed her forehead.

" _Oh Sweetie, she's such a sweetheart,"_ He heard Spinax coo. _"You must have her join the Harem with her friends as well. She's perfect.~"_

" _Think I'll let the other's make the call whether or not to invite them._ " Ty chuckled. After they ate, Ty and the girls left the restaurant before they returned to the park. They saw Peggy and the others running to them.

"Hey Ty! Are you alright? Did everything work out?" Zoe asked in concern.

Ty sighed, "Don't worry, I'm not getting married anytime soon…" The girls sighed in relief. "And I'm good, just been hanging with Bailey and her friends." Rosie giggled quietly to herself.

Zoe and Peggy smiled at the leader, "We can't thank you enough for helping Ty."

"It's no problem, it's the least I can do after what happened." The girl smiled while holding Ty's hand. "Besides, if I didn't there'd be no point in having a 'T-Rex' fan club.~" She giggled.

The two giggled to that before they looked at each other and smiled. "You know, we want to make it up to you Bailey...would you be interested to being part of our relationship with Ty?" Zoe offered.

Bailey's face turned deep red along with her girls. "What...you're...serious? You want to share him with us?"

"Why not? We can see you changed," Peggy smiled before hugging her. "Besides, we still have some _unfinished_ business.~" Bailey grinned at the two.

"Oh, this should be fun.~" She grinned. Zoe approached and hugged her as well.

"So, shall we take this somewhere more... _private_ with our man?~" She purred with a pinch of her ass.

Ty smirked until he remembered Twi's warning from this morning. "Um...girls…" He sighed. "I've actually got something I need to take care of."

The girls looked at him and smiled. "Alright, we'll be waiting in your room," Bailey smiled as she looked at Rosie, "Would you like to join us my sweet rose?~" Rosie blushed and shook her head. "Sadly I've got to redo my Level-Up battle. Then my grandpa asked me to help out around the building."

"Alright," she approached her, "But I expect a good fuck with you next time.~" She kissed Rosie deeply.

Ty shook of his blush before continuing, "I actually need to go to my room to take care of my business...could you guys keep Twi busy?" Ty whispered. They nodded before leaving for the hotel. Sighing, Ty left as well as he entered the hotel and climbed to his room. Closing the door, he opened his device on his desk and dialed his parent's number. Waiting for a moment, it answered as his mom and dad popped up.

"Hello Sweetie, how are you doing?" His mother asked with a smile.

"I'd be doing better if I didn't just run into a spoiled girl that loves the color purple…" Ty sighed. "She said her parents talked to you about the marriage again, is that true?"

Ty's father sighed. "Listen son, we wanted to do this for the good of the company." His words started to anger Ty. "If you talk and get along with June, she's not that bad of a girl. Our family will grow stronger and we can take things further into our future."

Ty growled and clenched his fist. "Yeah, been there, done that. She acts innocent to everyone she tries to win over. You have no idea what she's really like."

"Please sweetie," his mother spoke up next. "We're doing this for you as well. We want you to be happy. When you marry June, everything will be clear to you."

Ty burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me. You're doing THIS to make me HAPPY? If I was to be forced into a marriage I'd much rather marry Rosie, at least she shares my feelings and is a genuine friend to me."

"So you met Richmond," Ty's father spoke. "While I am happy you are getting friends, you need to understand that this is important to our family and you. Just trust us." They were not getting the point and going in circles, blowing the boys patience for the last time.

"Alright, look. I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what I need to do "for the good of the company". Doesn't anyone care about how the hell I'm affected. You guys were barely ever around, Twi is the only one who saw and agreed with how negatively all this rich person crap was affecting me. I get you want to better the company, and I'm all for it. But don't force the rest of my freedom down the shit hole to do it." Ty vented.

Both his mom and dad were stunned by his words, both looking at each other. He was right, but in a way… "Ty, please, we just want you to be happy." His mother spoke softly.

Ty growled before punching the desk. "You both don't understand what I'm going through! We're going in circles and neither of you are getting the picture. I…" He growled in irritation. "...I can't do this." Ty sighed as he went to hang up the phone.

"Ty, wa-" His mother was cut off as the signal was cut.

The fighter sighed heavily before he plopped on his bed. _"What did I do to deserve this life?"_ He thought while rubbing his eyes. His eyes wandered to the calendar and he groaned. " _And I still have to get a gift for Twi's birthday…_ " He sat back up, he didn't feel like going out to buy something, so he decided to try and build her something. At his desk his toolbox went off as his parents tried to call him. Each time, Ty sent them to voice mail, he wasn't in the mood to talk with them any more. As he was preparing to build something, one of his medals in his pockets shined and Spinax came out in her anthro form.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" She asked while kneeling beside him.

"No...no I'm not, Spinax." Ty grit his teeth as he continued working. Spinax could tell he was upset from how he used her whole name in his dark tone.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your parents, and what that June girl did…" She frowned.

The boy put down his tools and sighed, "It's not your fault. My life just sucks…" He groaned with a whimper as his head rested on the desk.

The anthro predator pulled him into a hug as her breasts pressed to his head as pillows. "Shh, it's gonna be ok Dear, you have us." She cooed while stroking his hair soothingly.

Ty sniffed as he hugged her back. "I bet you didn't have parents that forced you into stuff…"

"No...but I did have my fair share of problems with males back when I walked the planet, they always wanted to mate with me and they fought a lot." Spinax admitted with a sigh.

Ty sighed in her bust. "Still though, this isn't what I wanted…" The air predator didn't want to see him down in the dumps because of this. Soon, a soft smile formed. Her tail slowly slipped into his pants before gently stroking his member.

"Ah!" The fighter gasped in surprise as he bit his lower lip. "S...Spinax…"

"Shh...relax, and let me make you feel better.~" She purred sweetly in his ear as she stroked his chest from under his shirt. Ty squirmed, but sighed from her touch.

"S-Spinax…" He moaned. "I...need to finish this...for Twi…"

The green vivosaur smiled and pulled back. "Alright, but me and the ladies are waiting for you when you finish.~" She winked before laying on his bed. Ty grinned as he went back to work. As time passed, he put down his tools as he heard what sounded like...moans coming from next door.

"Heh, guess Pegs and Zoe got tired waiting for me. Well, as long as they…" Ty paled. " _Shit...where did Twi go…?_ "

Spinax leaned against the wall and listened before she giggled. "Seems you sister left. I heard the door closing with her mumbling."

Ty sighed, but felt a little irritated. "I can't believe they just did that…" Putting his sister's gift away, Ty exited his room and entered the next room, seeing Pegs, Zoe and Bailey in a three way kiss with their shirts off, wearing their bras. "Seriously guys." Ty groaned as he face palmed. "In front of my sister?"

They broke the kiss and looked at him with giggles. "We told her to leave, but she was curious about seeing girls kissing and we did, but she couldn't take it." Bailey explained.

Ty sweat dropped. "Good grief, that's a lot for her to take in. She's never had a relationship before, or got intimate with anyone...at least not that she's told me."

"True," the girl grinned, "But now.~" Snapping her fingers, the door closed as her friends grabbed him and pushed up to the three. "How about we have some fun? We are _very_ horny for you.~"

Ty sighed, "I guess I could take a break...someone want to grab Spinax? She seemed very eager tonight." Zoe ran out and to grab her...but came back with all of his medals. "Uh oh…"

"Let's make this...a gang bang.~" Tossing them, the vivosaurs appeared in anthro form. Nychus had her pink and white scales, she was more muscular than V-Raptor, but held a sexy form in curves and hips, a decent sized butt with her F-cup tits hanging. S-Raptor's whole body covered red and black stripes, her ass was large bubble sized with her swinging hips and jiggling L-cup tits. Venator held her tail as she was shy to showing her sexy form of wide hips, jiggling butt and M-cup breasts.

Ty sighed, "I'm not getting any sleep tonight…"

"No you're not.~" Spinax purred as she and the girls tore his clothes off. "Now, fuck us all silly dear.~"

Ty smiled as he fell on the bed, " _...And this is my life…_ " He thought as one of them took position over him as the night began, and the room filled with moans and screams of pleasure and lust.

 **Else where**

Twilight walked out of the hotel and wandered around the park. Her heart was still racing from when she witnessed three girls making out for the first time. She did admit, it looked pretty interesting, but it was a lot to take in at once to see the same gender kissing. "Grrrrrr...why can't I get it out of my head…" She moaned as sat down on a nearby bench and laid on her back.

She failed to notice someone over her, "You ok?" Looking up, she was face to face with a cute boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine…" Twilight blushed as she looked away.

"I've never seen you around. New to the island?" The boy asked in a smooth tone as he sat next to her.

"First day, actually…" She admitted.

"I see, I have to say, you're a very cute girl. May I ask your name?" The boy grinned calmly.

Twi looked back at him as her face flushed. "T...Twilight…" She answered softly.

"Ah, a very beautiful name for a beautiful lady like yourself. Call me Chuck." The boy greeted warmly. Twi stared at his face as she studied it. It was rugged, yet soft. She couldn't pull herself away from staring into his face.

"You know Twilight, I was wondering if you would be interested in grabbing a bite, or probably see a movie?" Chuck offered.

Twi smiled as she sat up. "A movie sounds nice…" She whispered with a blush. Smiling, the young charming boy got up and held a hand for her. Her blush darkened before she gently took his hand. The two walked off with the young man placing his arm around her shoulder. Twilight was blushing up a storm. She's never gotten close with any boy, and for the first time she was enjoying herself. She believed this boy was a guy that she can date...or even more if their new relationship grows. Only time will tell.

 **Another chapter is finished. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Shout out to Sandshrew master who gave ideas for June and Twi's current situation. Please review and let me know what you think. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fossil fighter-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 8 - Don't screw with family**

It was a peaceful morning on Vivosaur Island...all except for one fighter of course. Ty had to stay up for the whole night with the girls, satisfying them one after another. Hell, some went for a second or third round. He had no idea how he was surviving through all this, but he was lucky. He knows soon when his vivosaurs go into heat, it will be a long while of hell for him. After the girls had finally had their fill and dozed off, Ty had to quietly sneak back to his room. He still had to put a few final touches on his sister's gift and continued to work as the sun rose.

He was a mess, his hair all ruffled up, kiss marks and saliva on his face and body, and his pelvis was red and sore. He took a quick shower until returning to work. "Uuugh, God...I don't even know how I pulled it all off.." He groaned in pain from his crotch while trying hard to focus on his task. To add to his pain he could barely move his legs. He wobbled around his room, grunting with each step. "Urrr...I'm definitely holding off on the sex for a while…"

Ty focused through his pain for the last hour, making some of the last touches on his sister's gift. "Ahh...finally." He sighed while wiping his head of sweat. When he finally wrapped his gift up to Twilight, he plopped on his bed to take a long breather. Of course...his peace didn't last long. The door knocked before he saw Bailey enter with a bubbling smile. "Oh God, Bailey...I can't go another round…"

The girl only giggled before placing his medals on his desk. "Just wanted to drop off the girls to you. I have to admit, I'm very impressed you satisfied all of us in one night. You're not a sex god are you?~" She teased with a giggle and smirk.

Ty groaned with a smile. "I assure you with the pain I'm in, I'm quite mortal."

Bailey giggled again before kissing his cheek. "You're funny. And don't worry, we'll let you rest for a while. Besides, I'm more than happy to plow your girls, and maybe give you a show.~" She winked until she walked out with sexy sways of her hips. Ty sighed as he slowly sat up. His stomach growled and with the sun up, not matter how tired he was there was no way he'd be able to get any shut eye.

Getting into some clean clothes, Ty wobbled out of his room downstairs to get some breakfast. When he entered, he was about to get food, before something caught his eyes in wonder, and surprise. He saw his sister not to far from him...but she was with a boy, who was feeding her while they talked and laughed.

"Well I'll be damned…" Tyrant smiled. Ignoring his pain and deciding to wait on food for a bit, he walked to his sister. "Morning Twilight."

The girl saw her brother and smiled back. "Morning Ty."

"Who's this babe, someone you know?" The boy asked her.

"This is my brother, Tyrant Rex." The girl giggled.

Smiling, the boy held his hand out. "Nice to meet you bro, name's Chuck."

Ty grinned before shaking his hand, "You sure you're not Chuck Norris?" He joked.

Chuck gave a wholehearted laugh, "I wish."

Ty chuckled before looking at his sister. "So you're dating this guy Twi?" Twi blushed and lowered her head.

"Kinda…" She replied in a giddy tone. Ty smiled before patting her back.

"I'm grateful you finally found a guy to date sis." He spoke warmly with his smile.

Twi smirked as she swatted at his hands. "Don't you have some girls to please?"

Ty groaned as the pain started to come back as he rubbed his head, "been there, done that." Chuck laughed as he pulled Twi closer to him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya." He grinned at Ty.

The fighter smiled and nodded, "You as well, Chuck." With a wave goodbye, Ty left them as the two chatted and ate together. After breakfast, Tyrant decided that now would be a good time to head off for the newest digsite. Collecting his girls, he headed for the dock. Sue signed him up to go to Rivet Ravine before a boat picked him up. As Ty waited to get to the site, something hit his stomach, which felt uneasy. It wasn't breakfast...there was something off about Chuck that gave off a bad feeling about him...but why?

" _Ah, what am I thinking? Chuck looks like a good person. Besides, he won't hurt Twi. I need to give him a chance."_ Ty thought as he shook his head with a smile. A little while later, the boat dropped him off as Ty entered the dig site. It was a dry landscape which was spread over a series of canyons. "Wow….this is incredible…" Ty breathed in awe.

"Alright!" He heard someone call. Curiously, Ty walked over where the commotion was going on before he spotted a man that looked like the managers from the Guild shop talking to some fighters. "Just bring 8 fossils back here and you all will learn the next secrets of a fighter! Now hop to it!" Fighters whooped and cheered before running off to the canyons.

Curious he walked up to the man and asked, "What's with the yelling?"

The man smiled with a small chuckle. "Ah, a new fighter to these grounds. I announced to those rookies about my seminar task."

"Seminar?" Ty tilted his head.

"A special task that will allow you to know some of the hidden secrets of digging fossils. All you have to do is bring eight fossil rocks, either fossil or jewel rocks to me, and I'll give you the secret to being a better fossil digger." The man grinned, "So rookie, what do you say? You in?"

Ty looked at his storage. He still had the Perso fossils from Bailey so he only needed four more. "Give me a few seconds." With his sonar active he quickly pulled four others near him. "That enough?"

"Whoahoho, you're very quick rookie. With that high upgraded sonar, finding fossils will be a breeze. Now be wary, my tactic of giving you the secret is...unusual, but don't say I didn't warn you." He suddenly shot to the left. "Get ready for it!" He shot to the right, "Here it comes!" Behind him now. "The fire hose of knowledge going straight into your brain!" He spun Ty to him as his emerald ring shined brightly. "Alakozieeeee!" Ty felt a surge of energy course through him before something popped. When it was complete, he looked at himself, nothing changed.

"Uh...nothing's happening sir." He spoke, which got a chuckle from the man.

"I know, but try digging up a fossil first." Curious, Ty did so and found a fossil. When he dug it up, he grew surprised. The fossil was no longer the cream color he was used to, the outer shell was green colored. "Now that you completed my seminar, when you dig up fossils you'll be able to see what element they are before you clean them."

"Wow...that's a very useful trick." Ty grinned in approval to his new ability in digging. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem rookie, and be sure to visit next time around. I'll be setting up another seminar session that'll be higher than ever to sharpen your skills." The man grinned. Ty gave a nod before turning to explore the site. He spent well over an hour searching high and low for new fossils. As he dug, his storage was soon filled with fossils of each color. He even found a set of white fossils along with some blue.

"Talk about a great haul, can't wait to see what new vivosaurs I'll be adding to the te-" He was stopped when his toolbox went off. Checking, he saw it was Rosie calling. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Ty, you need to come back immediately." He heard Rosie as crying echoed in the background.

"Alright...but what's going on? Who's crying?" The boy asked.

"...It's your sister, Twilight." She answered. That made him freeze in his tracks. Ty stopped digging and sprinted back towards the main entrance of the site. He took a boat and waited impatiently to get to the docks again. A few minutes later, he returned and sprinted as fast as he could to the Guild area and to the Richmond building where Rosie told them to meet. He took an elevator and entered Rosie's room. He saw her and Holt at Rosie's bed, Holt was at a wall, scowling in anger while punching it. The pinkette was cradling his sister in her arms while Twi was crying her eyes out.

Tyrant walked to the girls before kneeling and stroking Twi's hair. "It's ok, big brother's here…" Ty breathed. Feeling his presence, Twilight hugged him tightly as she now started wailing and sobbing in his chest. "What happened?" He asked as he held his sister and rocked her gently.

Holt growled furiously, "That dickhead Chuck she was with is a goddamn womanizer! He was using your sister!" He snapped in his rage.

Ty's body stiffened as he clutched Twi tighter. "What...happened…?" He growled.

"He was about to offer your sister sex, before he saw another older girl that he thought was more 'sexy and hot' than Twilight. He dumped her and told her she was not to his standard points and left her in the park and he started touching and swooning the other girl he eyed." Rosie explained angrily and bitterly.

Ty was seething with rage. It was bad enough that Chuck turned out to be a guy that was just looking to get laid...but when her deliberately made his sister cry… "No one...makes my sister...cry…" He growled as venom seemed to drip off his words. Rosie and Holt stared for a moment at Ty, never seeing him quite this pissed before, not even from Bailey. "...where is he?"

"He's still at the park, probably about to get laid with that girl." Holt answered with bitterness in his words.

"Not after I'm through with him…" Ty fumed as he rose before heading back to the elevator. Rosie, while not liking this Chuck guy one bit was starting to get scared about what Ty might do. "Look after Twi for a moment, I'll be back soon." He exited the building before sprinting to the park, rage and fury burning in his eyes. When he entered the park, he looked around furiously for the boy. Just as Holt said, he was sitting on a bench lightly touching another girl's arm. He stomped to Chuck as the boy took notice of him.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm bu-"

WHAM! Chuck was cut off when Ty slammed his fist into the boy's cheek, splashing a bit of blood out as he fell on the stone ground as the girl he was hitting on scooted back in shock. "If you know what's best you'll leave this piece of shit...he isn't worth your time." Ty growled. The girl looked at Chuck and back at Ty before she nodded and quickly took off.

Chuck got up and groaned, "What fuck was that all about you-"

WHAM! Another cut off when Ty punched him in the gut, causing him to gasp and fall, clutching his aching stomach. Ty glared down at him before flipping a switch on his toolbox. Within seconds a metal gauntlet extended out and covered his hand. He reached down, gripping Chuck by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

"When I met you, I thought you were a kind person...but now I see I was wrong...you're just a fucking womanizer that only wants to lay with women, not caring what they think. And right now...I'll never...ever...forgive you...FOR MAKING MY SISTER CRY!" He started punching the boy's gut, face and kneeing into his crotch a few times to add in his angry blows. Chuck groaned, and coughed as he tried clawing his way out of Ty's grasp. Tyrant bared his teeth before tossing him like a rag doll against the base of the nearby statue producing a small crack in the stone.

Chuck was gasping and breathing deeply in pain, he was bruised all over while bleeding through his lip, nose and even his left eye with a black one on his right. Ty was not done with him as he approached and gripped his neck while pinning him to the statue with his angry scowl. "For what you did… I can think of only one punishment that would fit." Ty pushed another button as a small laser pointer like object popped out. "Kiss your balls good bye." He glared as the laser started up.

The boy paled as he claws against the gauntlet and started crying for mercy and forgiveness. Ty was about to fire when he was tackled by a pair of guys in blue uniforms. "Ow! What's the big idea!? Let me go!" Ty snapped while squirming as the men pulled him up and cuffed him.

"You're under arrest for assault." One the men replied before they dragged him away.

 **Later…**

"What were you thinking attacking another fighter!?" Ty was bombarded by Captain Bullwort in his office when the cops took him in and explained what happened. And boy, was the captain pissed. Ty growled with his fists clenched in his cuffs as he stared at the ground. "Well!? You got something to say!?" Bullwort snapped.

"That asshole is a womanizer! He was using my sister and made her cry!" Ty snapped back with a fierce glare. Bullwort's expression softened...but only by a fraction.

"Regardless if that's true, that doesn't give you the right to beat him half to death. Right now he's in the ICU." Bullwort explained.

"What if you had a daughter and he hit on her and dumped her? How would you have felt and reacted if you saw her coming home crying her eyes out with a broken heart that she from being used was used? What would you do then?" The fighter countered.

Bullwort growled, "I have a daughter, and I taught her well how to weed out boys like him and dump their asses to the curb." A counter returned as Ty had nothing to say, only to hiss in his teeth and look down with his eyes clenched shut and fists clenched tighter. The captain sighed, "...lock him in the holding cell for tonight. That should give him time to clear his head." The two officers nodded before dragging Ty off as he didn't say a word. Underground, they put Ty in a small cell before locking up the door tightly and leaving him.

With nothing else to do, Ty slumped against the wall and waited for the time to fly by. He finally admitted to himself that beating the shit out of Chuck wasn't the greatest idea, but he couldn't stand seeing Twi in tears. He only saw her cry a few times prior and it tore him up inside every time. He also now felt ashamed that he failed his parents by letting her heart get broken.

As the hours passed a knock came from the outside room. "You've got a visitor." The officer replied as he let a pinkette enter the room and stop in front of his cell.

Ty couldn't look at her, he can feel the heated anger she was admitting, even though her face was calm. He faced away from Rosie as he sat on his bed, "Why are you here?" He asked in a soft, but broken tone.

"I can't believe you almost killed him…" Rosie replied lowly. "What were you thinking?"

"You will never understand Rosie. I've only seen my sister cry a few times….I couldn't sit there and let that bastard get away for what he did….I admit myself what I did was out of line...but what was I supposed to do? Let him off easy so he can continue hitting on girls, and see my sis cry herself to sleep?" Ty asked again low. "I can't believe they arrested me and not him…why were they even there?"

"Because I sent them!" Rosie raised her voice.

Ty froze before he faced Rosie with an enraged face, "You what!? Why!?"

Rosie started crying, "The way you started talking about what you were going to do to him...I couldn't sit back and let you. I know he's a scumbag, but to beat someone to near death? I called the station just as you left and had them follow you to make sure you didn't do anything rash. This isn't something the Ty I know would do…" She sobbed in her hands.

Ty was flooding with motions, anger, betrayal, regret, pain, and fury. "You don't understand what I had to do! Twilight is the only person in my whole family that I see and protect! My parents were never around to help her or me, it was me and me alone that raised her and protected her! You think this is easy for me to see her cry, she's all I have to love and care for like a real person while my parents put so much on my shoulder to deal with!" He was now crying as well as tears flowed. "I...I can't just let Twilight be in such pain for what he did!"

Rosie snapped as she pounded her arm against the bars. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US? YOUR FRIENDS ARE YOUR FAMILY TOO RIGHT? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HOW WE FEEL? WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU, BUT YOU ACTED ALONE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT EITHER!"

The male fighter clutched his head, her screams echoed in his mind...she was right. "I…..I just…." His sobs turned into whimpers while he lowered his head with his eyes shut tightly.

"...I'm leaving…" Rosie sniffed as the guard let her out. Alone in his cell, Ty pulled the sheets over him as he continued to cry in sleep. This was not his day at all.

 **Next morning….**

The following morning, Ty was in Bullwort's office again, looking down with his eyes bloodshot red from the lack of sleep and crying most of the time. Bullwort himself was in his chair, a calm expression on his face after last night. "Well...you look like shit kid…" Ty mumbled softly as he nodded. "Have time to clear your head?"

"...yes sir." Ty nodded with a broken and cracked tone.

Bullwort sighed as he rose and walked to his side. "Look, I see that you were trying to do what you thought and just, but you can't just go around beating people senseless."

"..I understand sir." The fighter replied again in his broken tone.

The captain nodded before patting his back. "I'm going to let you go, but I'm going to keep my eye on you." Ty nodded. "Come back later after you've fixed yourself up, I think I have an idea that will help let you take out your anger." The fighter nodded before slowly rising and was escorted out of the office. After a minute of filing papers, Ty exited the station, but was met with Holt...and Twilight. He looked down in shame, before starting to walk away, not wanting to see anyone right now.

"Ty…?" Holt started as the boy moved past them.

"Leave me alone." Ty replied sadly as he walked ahead of the two. He made his way back to the hotel and locked himself in his room. Upon flopping on his bed he burst into tears. His vivosaurs in their medals can feel his pain and anger. As much as they wanted to comfort him, they knew he needed some time to himself, so they stood back in their medals in silence until he was calm.

Ty didn't know how long he cried for, neither caring how long he did, all he wanted was to be alone. As time went by, his crying eased before he looked at his clock, seeing it was 4:15PM. " _God fucking damnit…_ " He whimpered to himself. " _I missed Twi's birthday…"_

He felt horrible for everything, missing his own sisters birthday for what happened...he felt sick. Soon after, a small knock was heard at his door. "...Big brother?" He heard his sister's voice behind the door. Ty teared again as he slowly made his way to the door.

"...what do you want, sis?" Ty whimpered softly.

"..please, open the door...I want to talk to you….please." She pleaded softly. Ty sniffed as he undid the lock. The door opened before Twilight hugged him tightly while nuzzling into his chest. Tyrant started sobbing again as he held her close.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Twi...I'm a horrible brother…" He cried and sobbed as he shook violently in her arms. Twi softly stroked his hair as she rocked him back and forth like he used to when she was upset. "I….I couldn't bear to see you suffer...I….I never wanted this to happen….I just wanted to protect you….but….what am I…?" He whimpered as his tears didn't stop flowing down his cheeks.

Twilight pulled back as she looked up to his face. "What are you? You're my big brother. Always were, and always will be. There is nothing you could do that could change that." She smiled through her own tears.

Tyrant gritted his teeth before hugging her again. "...I was such a fool...and now...I lost a friend...she'll never speak to me ever again...all because of my actions…" Twi knew he meant Rosie, after he left her room the pinkette had been worried sick by what might happen. She saw her leaving that day in tears, growling to herself to how much of an idiot Ty was.

"She just needs time to herself Ty, she won't be angry with you forever." Twi assured gently.

The boy sniffed as he and his sister soon laid on the bed. "Still...I feel so cold...so alone…" He whimpered in his pillow. Twi softly stroked his back as he tried to calm down.

"I'll stay till you feel better, like you did for me." Twi replied gently. Her brother held her close, muttering 'thank you' softly as she softly hushed him and hummed softly to him. Time went on as Twilight only laid with her brother. Neither noticed the day was going by so quickly as the sun was setting. Ty finally calmed down as he dozed in a slight slumber against his little sister while she softly stroked his hair.

Twilight smiled as she gently escaped his embrace and pulled the covers over him. "Sweet dreams, bro…" She whispered before tip toeing out of his room. When she exited the room, she quietly closed the door and sighed softly. It will be some time until Ty get's better, but for now, she was happy she calmed him.

Turning back, she saw Holt a few feet from her as he approached, "How's he doing?" He asked the girl.

Twi gave a small smile. "He's sleeping now...finally got him to stop crying…" She walked a couple of steps away before sighing. "...I've never seen him cry before…"

"Yeah, I always see Ty as a calm and free going guy...but after seeing him in all that rage and sadness after what that guy did...I never thought he would break down in such a state like that." Holt sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"So you're close with him here?" Twi asked.

The blonde chuckled, "Yeah, we're friends and rivals, only in fossil battles of course. I see him on some occasions when we visit dig sites. He's a free spirited fighter that enjoys battles...he's a guy any friend would want to ask for."

Twi nodded in agreement as she looked the boy over. She only saw him briefly when she first arrived and when he found her in the park crying. "Holt…?"

"Yeah?" His eyes wandered to her own.

"You didn't have work the other morning...did you?" She asked curiously.

That caused him to blush in embarrassment and fiddled with his cheek as he turned away, "Well..o-of course I did...I work at the Junk Depot with my uncle in the Guild area…"

Twi gave a slight smirk, "You're like my brother." She giggled.

Holt coughed, "Well..I guess...and he's lucky to have a sister like you."

The girl walked up to his side, "Thank you, but I meant you two are bad at lying."

Said boy's eyes darted to her and away as he turned his head away from her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not lying."

"So if I ask Ty about you, he won't say something else?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well...uh…" Holt's tongue was caught in a knot by this point. Twi giggled before hugging him softly. This caused the blonde to stiffen with his entire head solid red, and could have sworn he felt steam coming out of his ears. A few seconds later the girl pulled back and gave him a soft look.

"Thank you, Holt...for being there for me and Ty." She breathed before walking away. Holt stood there for a long while before she walked out of sight. An uncontrollable smile formed before he started pumping his fists, gaining a next step into something more with Twilight. He chuckled to himself as he walked out happily back home to the Junk depot for some rest.

 **Next morning**

Ty groaned as sunlight flooded into his room forcing him to wake. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his face to bring the darkness back. He didn't want to get up, his position and the warmth easing him, bringing him warmth and relief.

Soon enough the sunlight forced him up as he stretched. "Nnnnngh! God...what a shitty night." He sighed as he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. When he came out and put some clean boxers on, warm scaly hands wrapped around his waist. Looking back with a small blush, Spinax held him close.

"You ok sweetie? You were under a lot of stress the last two days." She spoke in concern.

Tyrant sighed deeply as he leaned against her warmth, "I'm ok now...just had a rough patch to deal with…" Spinax softly purred in comfort as she nuzzled against him while stroking his chest.

"We're here for you sweetie, and we will do everything in our power to make sure you, your friends and family stay happy." She cooed with a soft lick on his cheek.

"Just having you here makes me feel better." He sighed stroking her cheek. The wind predator smiled sweetly before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. The two stayed together for a few minutes as their lips danced with each other. When they parted Ty dressed himself as he prepared to leave for the day.

"You know Ty, me and the girls also want to have a little, _alone_ time soon, we believed two days would be enough time to recover, and as some would say, sex is a great way to relieve stress.~" The predator grinned with batting eyelashes.

Ty blushed, "Well...I, uh...when did you have in mind? I have a few things to take care of…" Spinax giggled.

"Not right now, we know you still have some things to work out, but later tonight." She winked playfully.

Ty's blush darkened as he picked up his sister's gift. "Another thing, you said a while ago about you going into...heat?"

Spinax's eyes lit up as she giggled again, but more erotic, "Thanks for bringing that up sweetie. We'll all be in heat in about three more days. Time certainly flies, doesn't it?" Ty nodded with a nervous smile. "Don't worry dear, we'll be very gentle with you, and besides, we are all bisexual as well, so we have no problem mating with each other for relief when you need to recover.~"

Ty nodded again, "Um...just for clarification...What exactly do you mean by 'going in heat'?"

"Didn't you ever take classes about dinosaur reproduction and mating by chance?" Spinax teased with a grin.

"Sadly, the school I attended didn't offer it as a class." Ty admitted. He thought for a second before his face flushed. "Wait...you mean…" Spinax smirked as he got the idea and licked her lips with a nod. "You girls...will lay eggs? After I...we..."

"Yep, you're going to be a daddy with dozens of children.~" She purred seductively.

Ty gulped, "Not that I'm against it...I just...I don't know if I'm ready or good enough to be a...dad." Spinax giggled again.

"Leave the nursing to me and the girls sweetie, remember, female dinosaurs are very good mothers." She giggled. Ty smiled as he grasped her hand.

"If it's what you girls want, then I'll do it. I give you children." Ty declared softly. Ty was nervous about what would happen in his future, but when it came to the girls he cared for he just wanted them to be happy.

"Thank you dear, and to let you be warned, we'll be in heat for a full three weeks. And if we're in our medals, we'll fuck each other and send dirty images and visions of what we're doing.~" Spinax warned with a giggle.

Ty smirked, "Guess I won't be needing a computer then.~"

"Oh? Does our mate watch naughty things?~" His mate smirked.

Ty blushed again. "I'd be lying if I said no...when I was younger."

"Aww how cute." Spinax giggled and kissed his cheeks. "We'll be sure to give you a LOT of entertainment.~" Ty kissed her as well before walking to the door.

"Shall we?" Ty asked.

"We shall." Spinax nodded as she verted to her medal and fell in Ty's hand. The fighter locked his room before walking down to the HUB. As he walked in, the noise in the room turned down as others began muttering to each other. Ty sighed as he walked past, knowing it was probably about what happened in the park with Chuck. He got his food and took a spot at an empty table away from everyone as he started eating, easing his hunger for not eating much in the last 24 hours.

"Hey brother." Twi's voice rang out behind him. Ty put down his food and turned to face her.

"Morning Twi." The boy greeted. Twi grinned as she took a seat next to him. "Thanks...for last night." Ty sighed.

Twilight grinned, "Come on, we're family. Besides, it felt nice being the one to comfort you for once."

Ty chuckled softly as he looked around the hub area, "Yeah...but I guess people are seeing me different after what happened though…"

Twilight sighed as she rubbed his back. "Would seem so...hopefully they won't stay like this."

"...Hope with Rosie as well…" The fighter sighed. Twi hugged her brother tightly as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Just give her time…" She breathed.

Tyrant fell silent for a bit until something hit him, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He pulled his toolbox out before pressing a few buttons as Twilight's gift he made appeared wrapped up, "I know it's a little late but..happy birthday Sis."

"Oh, Ty." She squealed happily as she tore away at the wrapping. "I knew you'd remember." After removing the last of the paper she saw that her present...was a metal box the size of a brick. "...uh...thank you but….it's...well...just a metal box." She spoke in confusion.

Ty chuckled, "Oh come on, give me some credit." The boy reached over and tapped the top of it as a small screen was revealed. "Scan your fingerprint." Twilight grew curious before doing so as the machine scanned her finger.

"Fingerprint Matched: Twilight Identified." The box beeped. Twilight watched in awe as the box shifted and rearranged itself. After about a minute the box had morphed into a mechanical scorpion. "Greetings, Miss Twilight. I am Scorpio, you're personal equipment storage device and adventure companion. I look forward to many adventures." The metal arachnid spoke.

The young lady was in awe that Ty worked so long to make this for her. "Big Brother...I LOVE IT!" She hugged him tighter than before, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ty grinned. "But wait...there's more." Scorpio moved towards Twi, crawled up her left arm and secured itself with it's legs wrapped around her wrist. It's tail laid against her forearm and clicked together, securing it in place. "Scorpio here is pretty much an updated version of my toolbox. Plus, he can turn into a couple of various tools...like a pickaxe."

His sister was loving this gift. She was so happy he did all this for her. This was a birthday gift that made up for everything that happened. "Thank you so much big brother. With this, I'll be sure to catch up to you in no time." She grinned.

Ty smirked and ruffled her hair. "Now don't get too ahead of yourself. You'll never beat **me** in battle." Twi smirked before swatting his hand away.

"Watch me." She challenged.

"Oh? Is my baby sister trying to say she's better at something than me?" Ty teased.

"Maaaaybe." She giggled before hugging him again.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." A familiar voice spoke before they looked to see Holt again. "Morning you two."

Twi stared at the boy for a second before a mischievous glint shined in her eye. "Hey Ty…" She started as she grinned at Holt.

He saw the grin and paled, _"Oh no…."_

"What is it Twi?" Her brother asked with a smile.

"Can you tell me the real reason why Holt bolted when I first got here?" She asked innocently.

Ty looked at Holt as he was sweating, _"No! Don't say it man!"_ He pleaded through his eyes as Ty smirked, that smirk sealed it.

"You see Sis...Holt has a crush on you." He answered.

" _Noooooooo!"_ Holt cried in his head as his face went red now.

Twi giggled at Holt's response as her expression softened. She had just gone through hell with the last boy she had let her guard down with. Holt, on the other hand, Ty had known for a while. She admitted he was kind of cute, but she wasn't sure. "Ty…" She whispered as Holt sulked in the background.

"Yeah Sis?" He whispered.

Twi blushed slightly, "Did...you tell anyone about me...before I got here?"

Ty shook his head, "No, I didn't. So far, only Peggy saw you in the family photo, but I didn't tell her about you."

"So that means…" Twi's blush darkened. "Holt liked me before he even knew who I was…" She breathed slowly.

Ty grinned, this time, he knew this was right. "Twilight...why don't you go out with him? He's a good person, and not like the last guy that hit on you?" Twi's head shot up to look at Ty as she had a happy expression.

"For a late birthday...this is the best yet." She giggled. She rose from her seat and approached the blonde boy and was now slumped in a seat at a nearby table.

"...she'll never want to hang out with me now…" He grumbled to himself. "That was a low blow Ty…" Holt felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he almost fell out of his seat as he saw Twilight right behind him. "Uh...h-hi…" He stuttered.

"Hi Holt," she chirped happily, "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything today...would you like to go out with me?" Holt's heart almost stopped.

"Y-y-you want t-to go out with m-m-me?" He gasped in shock.

Twilight giggled, "Of course I do." She blonde was stuttering.

"I...eh...uh.." He tried to speak. Twi slyly grinned before she pecked his cheek softly. Holt's face exploded red before his body jerked slightly and he collapsed against the table. Ty bursted in laughter as he banged his fist against the table at his friends reaction to what his sister did. Twi looked at little concerned as she sat next to him and cradled his head.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he began to stir. Holt looked at Twilight holding him and sitting close to him before he fainted again. Ty now gutted in laughter as he fell out of his seat and rolled on the ground, tears streaming down his eyes from all the belly laughing he ever produced. Twi glared softly at her brother before she dragged the unconscious boy out of the HUB so she could get him help.

Holt groaned before rubbing his head. His eyes slowly opened up as he saw Twilight in front of him with her face a few inches from his. "You ok Holt?" She asked. His face got red again and felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness. "No!" She cupped both his cheeks tightly. "Don't you dare faint on me again." Holt froze as he sucked in a breath and nodded. "Good." She pulled back while Holt sat up, he saw they were in the park area.

The blonde looked at the girl for a moment before looking down. "So...you...really want to...go out...on a date...with me?" He asked hopefully.

Twi giggled with a grin. "Yes, I do." Holt looked at her as warmth bursted in him. A wild grin formed before he jumped and whooped before doing backflips. "Careful Tarzan, don't throw out your back." Twi teased. Holt stopped doing backflips and nodded sheepishly.

"So..what do you want to do? I can take you digging, or maybe a movie or some food." He offered.

"Not a movie," Twi shuddered, "Not after...last time."

"Oh...sorry…" He frowned while rubbing his neck.

"Also, technically I'm not a fossil fighter...so I can't really go to the dig sites." Twi mentioned.

"Right...so...maybe a bite and a walk at the beach?" He offered this time. The girl smiled at him before gripping his hand.

"Sounds good to me." Twi smiled. Holt nodded before the two left to the Guild area to grab some food. They went to a nearby burger joint as they ordered their food. While they ate, Holt and Twi asked each other questions and laughed.

"So what vivosaurs do you like Holt?" Twilight asked as she ate some fries.

"Easy." Holt showed her a V-Raptor necklace hanging from his neck hidden in his handkerchief. "No other vivosaur can compete with my favorite, V-Raptor." Twi leaned forward as she brushed her fingers lightly across the medal.

"It looks pretty cool." Twi giggled.

"So what about you? What dinosaurs do you like?" The blonde asked as he tucked his necklace back in his shirt. Twi reached into a pocket of her outfit and pulled out a small stuffed animal protoceratops.

"This is my favorite." She grinned.

"Ah, favor three horned dinos, that's pretty cool, speaking of three horn…" Holt dug in his bag and revealed a blue rimmed medal with a triceratops on it. "I just got this big guy yesterday." Twi's eyes widened as she gazed at the coin.

"Wow...you're lucky, now I want one…" She pouted cutely.

Holt chuckled as they finished eating and left. "If you want, we can have a ride on Tricera." he offered.

Twi whipped around and stared at the boy with big, sparkling eyes. "Really?!" Holt laughed and tossed his medal as he released the three horned vivosaur of the Cretaceous.

Holt walked to the side and waved to Twi. "I'll give you a lift." He offered. Twilight squealed before running to him in excitement. Tricera lowered as the two climbed on. The beast rose and snorted softly before it started walking along the beach. Twilight was ecstatic that she was getting to ride on one of her favorite dinosaurs. She kept rubbing the sides of the reptile as they rode along. The vivosaur grunted softly as it wiggled its back, jostling the riders. Twilight reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around Holt's torso.

The boy blushed but smiled at her, "It's ok, Twi. I'm right here." He rubbed her head softly. The vivosaur snorted again as it stopped jostling them and walked normal. A while later, the two made it to the hotel and jumped off as Holt returned Tricera to his medal. "Had a good day today Twi?" He asked his crush.

"Very." She smiled as she held his hand tightly.

Holt smiled before returning the squeeze, "I'm happy to hear that...thanks for today as well Twilight...I had fun with you."

"Me too...Thanks for not fainting on me again." She teased with a giggle. Holt blushed in embarrassment as he looked down while scratching his cheek sheepishly. Twilight blushed as well as she continued to clutch his hand.

"Well, uh...I'll see you tomorrow." Holt spoke as he was leaving, but Twi kept a firm grip on his hand, and gripped tighter. "...what is it Twilight?"

Twi looked away as she quietly mumbled. "It's just…"

"What is it?" Holt asked as he faced her again.

"...You're the first genuinely nice guy I've met… Most guys that I've met, were pretty much assholes like Chuck. They were only interested in me because of my family. But you...you had feelings for me before you even knew who I was…" She spoke softly. "...I...don't want this night to end just yet…"

Holt blushed as he felt touched by her words. "Well...I can do more with you if you want...name it and I'll do what I can." He nodded shyly.

Twi giggled again. "Umm...could we go back to the beach...and maybe go for a swim?"

Holt smiled with a nod. "Sure, come on." Holding her hand, he guided her back to the beach as the sun was setting. No one else was there so the two had the place to themselves. Holt looked over to Twi before blushing madly and covering his eyes. "T-Twi!" He blurted out. Twi had started unzipping her jumpsuit, exposing her bra and panties. "What are you doing?!"

Twi blushed as she covered herself. "Well...I didn't bring a bikini so…"

" _Oh Tyrant have mercy on me…"_ Holt thought as he felt a tightness grow in his pants.

"...What about you?" Twi asked with a blush as she continued undressing. Holt bit his lip as he slowly took his hat off before his shirt. His body was pretty well developed with a few scars from his job at the Junk Depot. Twi took notice as she walked closer and ran her hands along them. "What happened?" She asked in concern.

Holt bit his lip to prevent moans from escaping him. "A...Accidents...from metal...at the Junk Depot...nothing...serious." Twi nodded as she blushed from seeing his body. She had to admit, he looked pretty hot to her.

She walked away before turning to him again, "You almost ready?" Twi asked noticing he still had his shorts on. Holt nodded as he turned away and pulled his pants off leaving his boxers, but she made out quickly the large bulge in them. Her cheeks burned crimson, but turned away so as not to show it.

"Ok...let's go." She heard Holt speak before running into the cooling water and jumping in with a splash. Twilight laughed as the cold water sprayed her and she jumped in after him. The water chilled them as they swam around, chasing each other as they laughed and splashed each other. As they swam the sun sank below the horizon and the stars twinkled in the sky.

"It's beautiful…" Twi smiled before the wind started kicking in a bit as she shivered a bit. Holt saw this before swimming to her and held her close to him, giving her his warmth. "T-thank you…" She stuttered with a blush.

"Sure, come on, let's get out before we freeze in the water." Holt smiled. She nodded as they stepped out before stepping into the warm sand. Holt looked at her again but froze seeing her torso was missing an article of clothing. "Um...T-T-Twi?" He stuttered looking away.

"Yeah..?" She asked before feeling the breeze in her chest and looked noticing her bra was gone, and her face turned red. "...oh." They turned back to see the cloth floating out with the tide.

"...I can go back and get it if you want to…" Holt offered.

Twi shook her head as she covered herself with her arms. "It's too far out...you won't make it."

"Right…" The two sat down on the sand when their bodies were dry enough. "So umm...is there anything else you want to do...before I take you back to the hotel?" Holt asked.

 **LEMON WARNING**

Twi looked into his eyes as she blushed. "Um...can I cuddle with you?" Holt flushed heavily as his eyes darted a bit. His body pressing to hers? Well...guess it can't hurt, right?

"Uh...sure...come here." He held an arm out to her. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his body pulling them together. Since they were still wet they hadn't redressed yet, Twi's bare bust pressed against Holt's chest.

 _"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…."_ Holt blushed heavily as he felt her naked tits on his chest as the bulge was returning. _"Don't let her notice. Don't let her notice. Don't let her notice.."_ He pleaded. Twi unfortunately scooted her waist closer and felt something poke her. Looking down, she noticed Holt's growing bulge again as she made out the slight shape inside from the water wetting his boxers. Her face flushed as she looked away and remained still.

" _Don't think of it...don't think of it…"_ She tried to keep it out of her mind...but every second made her wet, and it's not from the water. Adding insult to injury, Holt's nose twitched as he smelt something weird. His eyes traced to where it was coming from before seeing a thick liquid seeping through her panties. His face grew red while he looked away as both tried to ignore their burning and uncontrollable arousals.

Twi leaned her head on his chest as her hand started outlining his chest on its own. A soft gasp and moan escaped his mouth as Holt's hand moved without him noticing and stroked Twi's back. Twi shuddered as her body pressed closer to the boy's. Holt's body responded before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to feel more of her skin on his. Twilight lifted her head and was now eye level with Holt. Their faces were just an inch apart.

Neither of them had any idea what they were doing, but out of their own bodies, they grabbed each other by their heads and pressed their lips together in a deep loving kiss. Twi moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck while running her hands through his hair. Holt groaned in her mouth as their tongues coiled around each other and hugged her close while his hands moved down and squeezed her ass. The girl gave a soft squeal as her hips pushed into Holt's waist again. Their arousals in their crotches met as tasty pleasure shot down their spines. Both looked at each other in their kiss.

" _...I want him/her."_ Both thought at once before they started to fiddle with each others clothes on them. Being how it was only their underwear that they had left, it wasn't long before the clothes were discarded.

Holt looked at Twilight's naked form and softly breathed, "Twi...you're...a Goddess…" He softly spoke. The girl blushed as she tried to cover herself. "No...please...I want to see your beauty." Twilight's cheeks burned red as she slowly removed her hands. "So...beautiful…" Holt held her close before he started kissing her neck lovingly as one hand caressed her tits. The girl sucked in a breath as she held him close to her. She had never been touched like this before, but the feeling...it drove her wild with pleasure.

"H...Holt...p...please…" She whimpered.

"Please what?" He asked softly.

"M...Make...love to me." She pleaded. Holt's eyes shot wide open as a dark blush formed.

"A-a-are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Please…" Her eyes glittering in the starry night, filled with need, love and passion.

Holt gulped before smiling and kissing her. "Ok...here we go." He whispered before pulling up and spreading her legs. His 9 inch dick rubbed her folds before he softly thrusted into her love canal. Twi bit her lip as she felt him slide into her. "Nnnngh...fuuuuuck...Oh God Twi...you feel….so good…" Holt moaned as he held her close to him. Twilight moaned as her hips moved against him as they shifted his dick inside her. Getting the message, Holt started thrusting gently, soft slaps echoed in the night filled sky with their moans.

"Mmmm, oh...oh Holt.~" Twi moaned softly as she kissed his neck.

"Oh Twi...I love you...so much…~" The blonde moaned against her as his hips picked up the pace a bit. Twi's head pushed deeper into the sand as she moaned louder. Her hands slid along his body as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their love making was soft and gentle for a few minutes, before their bodies desired more of this. A stopping motion from Holt came, before he started thrusting and pounding Twilight faster and deeper into her. Twi cried out in bliss as she held him tightly. Her hips moved on their own as they began thrusting against him.

"Oh God Twi, so good! So Good! I can't stop! I want to make love to you all night long!~" Holt cried in his blissful state as he panted and grunted with every thrust. Twi's eyes were hazed over as she pulled his waist deeper into her. She wanted to feel his love, she wanted him to fill her.

Both gazed into each other's eyes, seeing the same lust and desire for each other before Holt's body went to full throttle, crying in the night as his hips rammed and drilled deep in her womb, hitting her sensitive walls. Twilight grabbed him tightly and forced him as deep into her as he could go.

"Twi...I can't...hold it….much longer!~" Holt cried as his thrusts spasmed in speed.

"Please Holt...GIVE ME YOUR LOVE!~" Twi cried as she felt her body clamp down around his dick.

"NNNNNNRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!~" Both screamed in bliss as they came as one, Twi's juices flowed from her pussy as Holt's cream gushed and filled her womb with his love and warmth. The two panted as their bodies calmed down from the orgasm. Holt leaned down and softly kissed Twilight's neck and cheeks.

 **LEMON END**

"I love you so much Twilight…~" He cooed while caressing her body.

Twi smiled back and kissed his nose. "I love you too.~" Both laid on the sand in the afterglow of their lovemaking before Holt's eyes snapped open.

"Oh no...Oh nonononono…" He spoke as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked softly.

"I...I came in you...I...I...I might have...I might have impregnated you." He stuttered in panic.

Twi's eyes widened as she looked down and rubbed her belly. "You mean…"

Holt held his head while his eyes shut tightly. "I...I'm so sorry Twilight...I never should have…" He whimpered in fear that she might hate him now.

"Holt…" Twi whispered. "Look at me." His head slowly rose as his fear filled eyes looked at her. "I'm just as guilty in this as you. I wanted this...all we can do now is hope for the best."

"I….ok…" He nodded before holding her tightly. "Still...I'm sorry. I just hope Ty doesn't beat me up for this...he cares a lot about you."

"I know, if he finds out, I'll tell it was my fault...but for now, just relax." She cooed as they laid on the warm sand.

Holt sighed before holding her close, "Ok…" He kissed her head softly. "Next time, if we think about having sex again, I'm going to protect you." Twi smiled as she held him tighter.

After several more minutes, the two got dressed and Holt dropped her off at the hotel. Twi kissed him goodnight and went up to Peggy and Zoe's room. She knocked and they let her in, luckily for her they weren't kissing this time.

"Hey, had a nice day?" Peggy smiled. Twi smiled as she plopped onto the bed.

Zoe walked over and smirked. "You were out late, how was your date with Holt?~"

Twi blushed, but sighed happily. "Best...date...ever…~" The girls laughed until Zoey smelled something strangely familiar coming from Twi.

"Nooo…" She smirked. "Did you and Holt have sex?~" Twi's eyes shot open as she shook her head.

"NONONONONONONO!" She denied.

"Oh? Then what's this?~" Zoe scooped up a smear of white substance from her clothes. "Hmmm...warm, sticky….definitely semen.~" Twilight's face flushed as she hid her face in her hands. "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed about this Sweetie." Zoe cooed as she hugged her. "Sex is normal for everyone, it's ok you did, it means you love him."

"That's not why I'm nervous…" She replied. "We...we…"

Peggy realized it before she hugged her as well. "Afraid you might be pregnant?" Twi nodded as she held Peggy tight. "Tell me, did you have your period not to long ago, or are nearing it?"

Twi thought back. "...not long ago…"

Peggy smiled and patted her head. "Then you're safe. When you have your period the egg in your uterus is dead as well, and you won't develop a new egg in a while, so no worries Sweetie, you won't get pregnant."

Twi laughed in happiness as she hugged Peggy tighter. In the next room over, Ty could be heard moaning loudly as well as several other females. "...Um…" Twi started. "...I thought Ty was dating you two…" Peggy and Zoe giggled.

"He is...but there's more to your brother than he let on.~" Zoe grinned. Twi tilted her head in confusion. "We allow Ty to sleep with other women, makes things interesting...not to mention sexy.~"

Twi blushed as she looked towards his room again. "Do you know who's in there with him?" She asked. Zoe started to talk but Peggy elbowed her.

"I don't think she'd be able to handle to whole thing with Ty's vivosaurs." She whispered to her girlfriend.

"..Yeah, I guess." Zoe nodded before they looked at Twi, "Just some friends he met." She spoke in half truth. Twi narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"You're hiding something...aren't you?" She asked.

"No Sweetie, nothing." She giggled normally. Twilight on her part wasn't buying it at all. If they won't tell her, she'll find another way. She tapped on Scorpio as she walked to the door.

"Yes, milady?" Scorpio asked.

"Send a little video bot into my brother's room and put it on screen for me." Twi whispered.

"At once." The scorpion released a small video camera before it flew out and a holographic screen popped out. When the camera went in Ty's room...her jaw dropped. He was fucking with anthro like vivosaurs, all female as they moaned, plowed, sucked and kissed each other.

" _What...the hell...did my brother do while I was gone…?"_ She thought in shock.

 **Another chapter done with. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Twi will be an active character in the story as well as the acting main character for the champions story that will follow the conclusion of this story. Please feel free the send any suggestions for the story. Keep in mind I am currently at the level up battle after bottomsup bay. Also please leave a review so I can hear how you guys feel about this story. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fossil Fighter-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 9: New Fighter, Blambeau, and Twilight's New Life**

The following morning, Ty woke up as the sun shined brightly. He looked down and saw his mates nuzzling against him. A smile formed. In a way, he felt better after the chaos that occurred. Sex was what he needed to release his stress. Spinax fluttered her eyes open and yawned before looking at her mate. "Morning handsome.~" She purred and kissed his lips.

Ty chuckled and returned the gesture. "Morning beautiful.~" The other girls slowly awoke as they nuzzled closer to the fighter. "Thanks for last night, I needed that." Ty sighed happily.

"Not a problem Alpha." V cooed. "And look at you, you took all of us like a champ and you're not sore to the bone as usual.~" Ty grinned as his neck tilted and four of his vertebrae popped causing him to shudder.

"Guess you all gave me so much practice, I'm used to it now," he looked at his body, seeing he was a little more muscular than before. "And after all those nights, you all made me feel bulkier than before." They giggled and kissed him sweetly on his body. Ty sighed before he froze a bit. "Uh..wait, when do you all go into heat?"

"In two days, why?" Goyal asked. Ty got up and walked to his calendar and looked at the date. His blood ran cold as he paled.

"Uh...h-h-how long do you girls s-s-stay in heat?" He asked with a stutter.

"Three weeks…" Brachio replied feeling a bit concerned. Ty sweated as he breathed fast and heavily.

"Oh no...no no nonononono!" He panicked as he gripped his head.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Spinax asked in concern.

"My parents will be coming in a few days!" He replied in panic. "They'll be here when you all go into heat!" Ty paced around the room muttering to himself until Spinax reached out and snagged him before holding him tightly in her bust.

"Sweetie, calm down, it's ok." She cooed as she rocked him.

Ty struggled and tried to squirm out of her hold. "Calm down?! How can I calm down? My parents are coming and are going to turn my life upside down."

Spinax sighed as she kept her hold on him while trying to sooth him. "Listen, we know your parents will come soon. Which is why me and the girls have made a backup plan."

Ty looked up at her as he ceased his attempts of escape. "A...backup plan?" She grinned before she touched his head with a finger. Everything went white in his eyes.

 **(In Ty's soul)**

The boy groaned as he rubbed his eyes before he saw he was in a dark void of some sort. "Whoa...where am I?"

"In your soul sweetie.~" He turned as he saw Spinax with a grin. The boy grew shocked to this new information that she told him.

"M...My soul?" The predator giggled and approached him before burying him in her tits again.

"Yep. We can connect here so your parents won't find out while we're in our medals. Your body is still physically in the real world, so when you leave, you will gain the sight and memories of what happened here. You can't impregnate us while we're in your soul, but you will relieve us until we get to the good stuff.~" She purred as she grinded against him.

Ty blushed as he slowly stroked her back. "I...guess this could work. Um…"

"Yes?~" The wind predator spoke with a grin.

Ty flushed this time as his head popped out of her warm bust. "...If...if we still get the alone time...do you girls still...want me to...well," Ty gulped as he tried to get to his point. "Uh...help with the...egg...situation?"

Spinax giggled before kissing his lips. "Don't worry, you just leave it to us with caring for the kids. Mother dinosaurs are the best around.~" Ty blushed again as he eased against her body. "So, now that you're calm, would yo-"

Knock! Knock! "Ty...you awake yet?" Came Twi's voice as they both heard her echo. Ty paled again.

"Oh fuck...quick, get in your medals!" Spinax nodded before they returned to reality.

 **(Reality)**

Ty got his vision again as he was getting dressed and the girls verted to their medals. "Yeah, give me a second!" He called as he threw a shirt on before putting the girls in his pocket and opened the door. "Morning Twi. Sleep well?"

Twi gave a slight nod as she pushed past him into his room. "Yeah...I slept fine…" She answered as she looked around his room and focused on his bed for a bit.

Ty arched a brow at his sister suspicion. "What's the matter? You look tense about something?"

Twi walked to his bed and inspected a wet spot on his sheets. "I thought you had girls in here…" The fighter flushed and cursed in his mind. He wasn't quiet when he made love to his vivosaurs last night.

"Well uh...yeah, I did." He replied honestly. "You see, Zoe and Peggy also allow me to date another girl who likes me as well. Her name's Bailey. She's very friendly."

Twi remained quiet as she ran her fingers along tears in the sheets. "What's with the slashes in the sheet? They look a lot like claw marks…"

Ty had to gulp quietly before he answered. "Well, Bailey likes to dress in cosplay, so she dressed as a dinosaur when we...you know. She kinda tore the sheets by accident." Twi walked back to him as her eyes narrowed.

"You're lying…" She muttered.

Ty felt nervous, but kept his cool as best he could. "Twi, I'm not lying. She does it sometimes."

Twilight glared harder at him, as he bit his tongue. "Oh really?" She clicked her gadget before a small holographic screen pulled up. "Then explain _this_." She played the video of him and his vivosaurs making love.

Ty gaped in shock at the footage she showed. He clicked a button on Scorpio as the footage was deleted. "You shouldn't be looking at stuff like that." Ty coughed as he desperately tried to fool her.

Twi growled and pushed him against the wall. "Oh I hardly think you're in a position to tell me THAT of all things. Now...where are they?"

"Twi, stop it. This is none of your business. It's mine and mine alone." Ty informed as he tried to move past her, but she blocked him.

"I'm not letting this slide, just confess already." She spoke sternly.

Ty groaned as he sighed. "Look Twilight. I don't need you to get involved with this. Besides, you had no right to spy on me like that last night."

"No right? Awfully suspicious coming from my brother who was fucking with a dozen weird dinosaur creatures." His sister glared. When her brother remained quiet she backed off and huffed. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, so be it." She looked back at her brother slowly. "I wonder how Mother would feel about all this…"

Ty froze, his blood suddenly ran cold. "Y...you can't be serious!" He spoke loudly in shock.

Twi grinned as she had him right where she wanted him. "Well...I don't HAVE to tell her, but that depends on you." The fighter can't believe his own sister was threatening him like this. If she tells his parents about this, his ass will be handed to him big time.

"...GRRRRRR!" He growled as he clawed his face in irritation. "...Fine, I'll tell you, but this remains a secret from them and anyone else that we can't trust, understand?"

Twi giggled before hugging him tightly in victory. "I promise."

Ty sighed as he closed and locked the door. The two sat down as Ty explained about the discovery of the gems on his vivosaurs chests, how they have anthro like forms, seeing him as a mate and so forth. Twi was now pacing back and forth as she took in the information.

"Hmmm...well that would explain what I heard them moaning about last night." She nodded.

Ty sighed as he held his head with a hand. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about this...I just didn't want you to get freaked out about me having attractive female vivosaurs that just want to make love to me all the time."

Twi laughed out loud. "You thought that would freak me out? Don't think for a second I forgot what you tried to do with that bot when you were younger."

Ty flushed and hissed. "That NEVER happened."

The girl rolled her eyes as she grinned. "And don't think I didn't find out about those times you watched you know what on the internet during the night."

"Ok, ok...just drop it please." Ty begged in annoyance. Twilight giggled again before embracing her brother and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, ok...I'm sorry for pushing you. I just worry about you Ty." She replied with a warm smile before leaning against him.

Ty chuckled as he hugged her. "Hey, I'm the older sibling here. Worrying is my job."

Twilight giggled again before she sighed. "Still though, I'm quite surprised about your vivosaurs with structures like that. They have bodies women out there would kill for."

"Even you?" Ty teased.

Twi blushed a bit. "Well...sometimes I think about it. To be honest, I'm jealous of them." She confessed. Her brother smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"A great body isn't everything Sis." Ty replied. "Sure, it helps, but you want to find someone who loves what's inside." Twi thought back of her date with Holt and their amazing passionate love making. A smile formed before she hugged her brother again.

"Yeah...you're right." She replied.

"Speaking of which," Ty continued. "How did your date with Holt go?" He asked with a grin.

The mention and question made her flush and smile happily. "Oh, it was wonderful Brother. We walked on the beach, grabbed a bite, and he allowed me to ride on his Tricera until the sun went down. We even went swimming as well."

Ty nodded with a smile. "Sounds like you two are getting along great. I'll admit I'm glad he didn't try to get in your pants right off the bat." Ty joked. That made Twilight pale a bit with her heart stopping a few times. She giggled to hide her panicking.

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't look like the guy that would do that." She spoke with a smile. Ty nodded as Spinax giggled in his head.

" _What's so funny?_ " Ty thought.

Spinax giggled more. " _Something tells me that she's lying.~"_

" _Ridiculous, she's never ever lied before...I don't even think she can…_ " Ty snorted.

" _You sure?"_ Spinax giggled. _"Maybe speaking to the couple or holt would get your questions answered. Besides, a lady's nose never lies.~"_

Ty smirked, " _I appreciate your input. But I trust Holt. There's no way he'd do that to Twi._ "

The predator giggled again. _"Suit yourself handsome. The truth will come soon in time.~"_ She then went silent in his brain.

Twilight waved her hand in front of his face. "Anyone home? You're spacing out." Ty snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Sorry, just talking with Spinax." He chuckled.

"What about?" She asked.

"Ah nothing, she just thinks you're lying to me about you and Holt doing you know what." He chuckled and jabbed her shoulder playfully.

Twi laughed slightly as she sweated more. " _Damn... she's going to get Holt killed…_ " She thought.

"Well, I better get ready for my day. How about you go with Pegs and Zoe and you can get registered as a fighter." Ty grinned as they got up. Twilight sheepishly grinned and nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Sure, see you later brother." She walked out and closed the door. Twi leaned against the door and sighed heavily. "Damnit….that was close...never thought those dino girls would have a good sense of smell…"

A few minutes later Twi, Ty, Zoe and Peggy were in the HUB as they ate their breakfast. Zoey was talking to Ty about registering Twi as the sister nudged her food across her plate. "Twi…?" Peggy whispered. "You ok?"

The girl looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine…"

Peggy looked at her in concern. "You don't look ok, you look very nervous and you barely touched your food." Twi laughed in agreement as she sipped her juice. "What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing. Everything is fine." She replied with a nervous grin. Peggy shook her head before holding her shoulder gently.

"Twilight, I know you're nervous about something. You can talk to me about it. I won't tell anyone about this. Please, I just want to help you." The orange haired girl explained gently. Twi gulped before whispering her ear that she didn't tell Ty about having sex with Holt and how Ty was sure Holt wouldn't dare do that. "Oh...I see now."

Twi bit her lip as she was sweating a bit. "What am I gonna do Peggy? If he finds out about this, he'll kill him. I don't want Ty to hurt him...I love Holt." Peggy thought for a while. This was a bit of a pickle.

"If you really love Holt that much, then you'll have to tell Ty eventually. If you keep hiding it, he'll find out and things definitely won't be pretty." Peggy explained. "That being said, until you're ready to tell your brother with Holt together, you should probably avoid the subject."

Twi thought about this. She was right though, if Ty finds out before she tells him, he'll kill him for sure. And it was her that started them with the sex. "...You're right...maybe later today or tomorrow I'll tell him the truth." Their attention was brought back to the others as he rose from the table.

"Alright, see you girls later. I've got stuff to do." Ty announced as he left the three girls.

" _So, you excited to get more mates from the ravines sweetie?~"_ Spinax purred with a grin.

Ty chuckled, " _Oh you.~_ " Ty smiled to himself as he made his way to Diggins office in the fossil center. "Diggins?" The man popped his head out from the paper piles.

"Ah, Tyrant. Pleasure to see you here." He got up and approached the fighter. "What brings you to my office?"

Ty chuckled sheepishly, "Weird question for ya...what do you know about hatching eggs?"

A glint formed in the man's eyes as he smiled. "A good question. Dinosaur eggs are not like human children. The embryo still remains in the egg until it hatches. A female dinosaur would either build a nest to incubate the eggs, or lay on them to keep them warm. It depends on their evolution to hatch the eggs and what species the dinosaur is. By my calculations, the eggs from a dinosaur will hatch at the best of...four months, five tops." Ty nodded as he kept quiet. Diggins' brow arched, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the thing is…" Ty explained what Spinax had told him. "And I was wondering if you had an incubator that I could keep in your private lab…"

Diggins was awed that the girls will lay eggs after they go into heat. "Incredible...this will change everything for the study of vivosaurs...well, I don't have an incubator for the eggs, but I can make one. How many do you need to hold them. One? Two?"

"Uhhh... well, I have...10 vivosaurs right now... more to be revived…" He admitted. "And I don't know how many eggs they'll lay." Diggins nodded in understanding.

"Well, dinosaurs tend to lay from two to five eggs at a time...so I'll make a dozen to be safe." He answered.

Ty grinned softly, "Thanks Doc. Hope this wasn't too weird to ask." Diggins laughed and patted his back.

"Not at all, Ty. I find it really amazing. Because now I'll be able to study a real live dinosaur egg for the first time." He said in excitement. While Diggins was happy, some of Ty's vivosaurs had... different thoughts.

" _I don't know if I feel comfortable with leaving my eggs with him. It's a little creepy he'll study my eggs if I do."_ He heard Brachio speak.

Nychus growled in agreement. _"I plan on keeping them safe and warm myself."_

Ty sighed, " _Girls…he's harmless._ " They still had their doubts about this, so Ty decided to give them some time to think about it. "Alright, but listen," Diggins looked at the fighter curiously. "If you plan on keeping the eggs here until they hatch, you might want to know their boundaries. They feel a little unsure about you studying their hatchlings if they leave them in your care."

The scientist's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. "Of course, I'm fully aware of how protective...and how scary mother's can be." Diggins shuddered. Ty smiled with a nod in thanks.

"Thanks Doc. Well, I better get going. Hope those incubators are ready before the eggs come." Diggins nodded before the fighter left the room and the door close.

"Too bad he left. I was hoping he would stay longer.~" A female spoke from behind the papers as the man chuckled.

"You and your daydreams about him Wendy." He spoke as he saw his wife rose from the stacks, slightly exposed of her naked body. "Now where were we?"

Wendy smirked as she pulled him close. "Fuck me like the horny stego you are.~" Diggins chuckled before tackling her to the ground behind the stack of papers before moans started to fill the room.

After his talk with the scientist, Ty headed for the Guild Area to have a talk with Bullwort. He did promise he would see him after he calmed down. As the fighter walked to the police station, he stopped for a moment, looking at the Richmond building. A small frown formed on the boy's face, remembering his talk with Rosie. A sigh escaped his throat, knowing it will be a long time before she'll speak to him again. He entered the building and spoke to one of the officers. "I'm here to see Bullwort, sir."

The officer nodded. "He's been expecting you. Go ahead to his office." Ty nodded and entered the captain's room. Bullwort was grumbling to himself as he was filling out paperwork.

"Sorry, about not getting back sooner…" Ty chuckled sheepishly. Bullwort looked up before he smiled a bit and chuckled softly.

"Ty, been wondering where you went." He spoke as he got up and approached him. "So, how are you holding up after our talk?"

"Been better. Just trying to forget what I did." Ty sighed.

The officer nodded as he patted his shoulder. "I know you were concerned about your sister for what he did, but please try to approach a situation like that in a different manner than trying to spill blood. We don't want another episode to happen again around here."

Tyrant smiled, "I'll do my best. Now, what was it you wanted me to do?"

Bullwort sighed heavily. "We've been getting reports of a fossil poacher for the last few days."

Ty went wide eyed as he was surprised that someone would try to do that. "No joke?"

"No joke," the captain shook his head as he took a seat, as did Ty. "I know you're still a level 3 fighter, but I need your help. This poacher has been escaping our grasp since he appeared." He showed Ty some files with a picture of the man, who had a semi big nose, a pointy mustache to make him look frenchy. "His name is Blambeau. His goal is to steal the rarest fossils from dig sites, such as Tricera, Tabro, you name it. He's a dangerous man. We've been trying to keep up with his whereabouts, but he vanishes within the moment he collects his fossils."

Ty thought for a second. "Vanishes...must be either using a teleporter or a cloaking device…"

Bullwort nodded. "Yes. But he won't use the teleporters since they return any fighter to the docks, so a cloaking device is our best bet. Tyrant, I need you to help us find this poacher and put him behind bars. The last report of this man was putting a double barreled shotgun point blank in a fighter's face to get the fighter's fossil."

Tyrant thought for a second and nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem. Not the first time I've dealt with the wrong end a firearm." Bullwort smiled with a nod.

"Thank you, but the question remains to where he is." He then pulled out a plastic bag containing a piece of cloth. "This cloth was the only thing that was recovered after he vanished. You have any idea how to find him with this?" Ty took the piece of fabric and held it to his tool box. The machine scanned it and started humming.

"Analysis complete: material contaminated with organic components. Likely from: Greenhorn Plains." The box spoke.

The man was amazed at the machine before he got serious. "So he might be at Greenhorn Plains next. Figured he would, considering low level fighters are an easy picking, and Tabro fossils can be found there."

Ty nodded before he got a buzz from his tool box. Opening it, it was a message from Twilight. "Hey Ty, I'm at one of the dig sites called Greenhorn Plains with Peggy and Zoe to find some fossils. Just thought it would be good to let you know that. Have a good day big bro." Ty finished reading the message and started sweating slightly. "I...got to go, now." He announced before jumping out of his seat.

"Go! I'll get backup for you!" Bullwort spoke as Ty ran out of the office. Ty ran out of the building and sprinted to the docks, as he saw Sue and Betty talking until they noticed him.

"Ty, what brings you here?" Sue asked with a smile.

Ty bent over and panted heavily. "Greenhorn...boat...now…" The two were confused, but registered him to the site as a boat pulled up. Ty jumped inside and told Travers to gun it. The boat flew through the waters as the fighter looked at the dig site in the distance. _"Please be ok…"_ He thought.

Meanwhile in the plains, Twilight walked around with Pegs and Zoey as they showed her the ropes of digging. "So using the sonar will allow you to find the fossils underground. Use the pickaxe to dig them up when you find them. When you upgrade your sonar, you'll find more fossils and not rocks." Zoe explained as they showed her around. Twilight was having a lot of fun. She liked being outside and digging for fossils. Not only that, Scorpio was proving to be quite handy as he could turn into a pick and came with a basic sonar.

The sonar of scorpio beeped before a fossil was found. She started digging until the fossil rock was uncovered. "Scanning fossil rock…" The robot buzzed as he scanned it. "...Fossil identified. Tabro: Head." The couple gasped in awe.

"Twilight, you found a Tabro Fossil!" Pegs squealed.

"This kind of vivosaur is very rare here. It's mostly found in high level dig sites!" Zoe mentioned.

Twi grinned as she picked up the fossil and held it tightly in her hands. "My first fossil."

"Hon hon hon! A Tabro fozzil you say?" A frenchy like voice spoke in a twisted way. Zoe and Peggy froze as they paled.

"No...it can't be…" Zoe stuttered in terror as the girls turned to see a man in a brown coat, earmuffs and holding a double barreled shotgun in his hands.

"I'll be taking zat fozzil, if you don't mind." He stated as he walked closer.

Zoey and Peggy grabbed onto Twilight as they slowly backed up. "Twi…" Peggy breathed. "Put down the fossil."

"What?" Twilight spoke before hugging the rock. "No way. It's mine. I found it fair and square."

Blambeau sneered dangerously before cocking his gun and pointed it at the three, filling them with terror. "Lizen to your friendz little girl, or do you wish to be blown away." Twilight looked at his gun, then to Peggy and Zoe before looking back at the man. She didn't want to let go of the fossil, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She bent down to put it on the ground when Scorpio beeped sharply and digitized the rock. Seeing this, Blambeau seethed, "Very well, then be bamboozled little brats!" His finger pressed the trigger as Zoe and Peggy held Twi tightly as they waited for the gun to fire.

Suddenly, a green and blue blur shot out and grabbed the man's gun. "What!?" The three girls and the man turned to what grabbed the weapon. They saw a V-Raptor with Blambeau's gun in it's mouth, snarling dangerously. "You vile beast." Blambeau snarled as he tried to pry it out of her jaws. "Zat iz not a chew toy!" He pulled the gun hard and accidentally fired the gun at the girls. The three screamed as they waited for pain...but all they heard was an electrical zap. Twi opened her eyes to see Scorpio on the ground in front of her as arcs of energy surrounded the girls.

"Aegis energy shield: engaged." Scorpio beeped. The three breathed in relief as V pried the man off her before snapping the weapon into pieces.

"Bessie!" Blambeau cried in shock.

"That will be your last poaching asshole!" Another voice shouted as the four turned again and saw Ty with an enraged face as his vivosaurs were out snarling and growling at Blambeau.

The poacher growled and backed away. "You'll never catch me, Bounty Hunter!" He yelled before pressing something on his wrist as he started blending into the environment.

"Sick him V!" Ty ordered. His silent grey hunter sniffed the air before snarling and pounced, pinning something to the ground.

"Oy! Get off me you brute!" Came a french accented voice. Ty smirked as he walked forward and dropped a small black orb at his feet. A few seconds later there was a blast of blue light and Blambeau reappeared while the device on his wrist sparked and smoked.

"Sorry Blambeau, but it is you who has been poached now." Tyrant smirked as his vivosaurs surrounded the man. The man growled and pulled out three medals.

"Not yet, let uz finizh zis like gentlemen." The poacher snarled before tossing his medals out. His team was a Spinax, Neo, and Acro.

Ty rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers. His sauropods swung their tails as they bashed the three predators into each other until they were dazed. "Sorry pal, but you're not in my league." Ty sighed as his vivosaurs battered Blambeau's team back into their medals.

CLANG! The steel doors of the jail cell closed as the french man gripped the bars and snarled. "Zis isn't over Bounty Hunter! I will have my revenge!" He cried as Ty walked out of the cells, twirling the keys.

Once back in the police station lobby he tossed them back to the clerk with a grin. "That was actually pretty fun putting him away." The fighter chuckled.

Bullwort chuckled and patted his shoulder. "We can't thank you enough for finally putting that bastard behind bars. Now fighters can finally feel at ease and dig again."

Ty smiled. "Happy to help sir."

The captain pulled a sac out and handed it to him. "This bag contains 10,000G. Take it, you earned it." Ty held the bag, but hesitated to put it away. "What's the matter my boy?" The man asked him.

"Nothing...just the first time I earned my own money...never needed to or had the chance to before." Ty confessed. Bullwort nodded in understanding as he patted his head.

"You earned this Tyrant. Money is not usually given, but earned. Take it to heart, and try earning your own cash with jobs, and selling jewels you find on the island." The police captain smiled.

Ty grinned as he put away his pay. "If you ever need a hand just let me know. I prefer to be a mercenary anyway." Bullwort nodded with a grin before the fighter left the station. Outside, he was met with Peggy and Zoe hugging him tightly.

"That was awesome Ty!" Peggy squealed.

"Never thought you had the balls to fight Blambeau." Zoe giggled.

Tyrant laughed as he tried to breath. "He wasn't a big deal. Besides, not the first time I've had a gun at my face." The two giggled before releasing him until he was greeted with a soft hug by his sister. "Hey sis, you alright?" Ty asked as he hugged her back.

"I'm fine." Twilight nodded against his chest. "Scorpio kept me safe." Her brother nodded with a smile.

"I made sure to advance him with defense gear to protect you while I'm not around." He spoke with a chuckle. Twilight giggled as Scorpio released her arm and climbed to her shoulder.

"Objective 1: Protect Twilight." He beeped. "Nothing may hurt her, even at the cost of my functionality." Twi smiled and cupped Scorpio in her hands.

"You're very sweet, Scorpio." She cooed before giving the machine a light kiss on his head. Scorpio beeped and hummed happily as it nuzzled into her.

Ty chuckled before ruffling Twi's head. "Well, glad the crisis was averted." He adjusted his bag. "Now, I must head back to Rivet Ravine. Got some other places to explore."

Twi sighed as he went to leave. "You're not going to help me clean my fossil?" He suddenly stopped before looking back at her.

"Weeeell…" He smiled with a chuckle. "I guess a few more minutes with you can't hurt." Twilight beamed happily and hugged him tightly. The four went to the fossil center as the fighter taught her how to use the tools to clean the fossil she got. The girl took the instructions by heart and carefully cleaned her fossil until it was done an hour later.

KL hovered over and scanned the fossil. "Tabro fossil Identified. 95% cleaning rate. Commencing revival." The bot picked up the fossil and placed it into the revival machine. It began humming up and the fossil glowed...but then the machine beeped and the machine shut down. "Error, the revival was unsuccessful."

Ty raised an eyebrow and walked over to the machine curiously. "What the…? That can't be right...unless…" Ty took the device out when he revives his own fossils and plugged it in. "KL, try again now."

"At once master." The bot turned the machine on as it hummed again. It worked as the fossil exploded in light. The doors opened up as the Tarbo vivosaur came out with a gem on its neck. "Revival successful."

Ty locked onto the gem and his eye twitched. " _Uh oh...what now?_ " Tarbo looked around the room, pausing at Ty since his was closest. The fighter gave a nervous smile until the reptile shook its head and turned away. The fighter grew surprised it rejected him like that. _"What is it up to?"_ He thought.

Tarbo looked at the others before its eyes locked to Twilight. A purr released from its throat as it leaned down and nuzzled the girl. _"We finally meet, my mate.~"_ The vivosaur spoke in a sweet female voice.

Twi gasped and backed away. "Wait, what did you say?"

Tarbo giggled in her mind. _"You are my mate sweetie. I have waited millions of years to walk among the living once more and to be one to whom revives me. And that is you."_ She approached her and nuzzled Twilight again. _"You and I will be together forever.~"_

Twi backed away again with a blush. "B-but...I'm a girl, not a boy...I can't be your mate."

The predator giggled again. _"Gender means nothing to me sweetie. As long as I take care of you, fight with you and love forever, that's all that matters to me.~"_ She licked Twi's cheek.

The girl's face flushed as she looked at her brother for an explanation. Ty only shrugged. "It's how it works with vivosaurs like her, sis. Might as well get used to it."

"But...how?" Twi spoke as she finally lifted her hand and stroked Tarbo's snout.

"Maybe it happened when I touched the fossil while we were cleaning it. Doc thinks it has to do with me…" Ty explained.

" _It wasn't because of him."_ Tarbo spoke as it got their attention. _"Young Twilight found me on her own. She found my fossil with my gift. It was her and her alone."_

Ty became surprised, " _Heh, didn't think I could talk with you…_ "

Tarbo giggled. _"You and your sister are connected, allowing me to speak with you, but I belong to your sister."_ She spoke as she nuzzled Twi again.

Tyrant scratched his head and laughed. "That's fine, besides I have plenty of vivosaurs to keep me busy." Twi heard him and blushed again.

" _You and I will become a great team,"_ the predator smiled at Twilight. _"And I look forward to being...alone with you.~"_ She purred before licking her cheek.

"Tyyyyy…" Twi spoke out. "Umm...what does she mean?"

Ty chuckled with a blush. "Well, let's just say...you won't be sleeping much tonight."

Zoe smirked as she whispered in Twi's ear. "Don't worry, you can have our room to yourself tonight.~" Twilight's face exploded red, now realizing what they were saying.

"B...but I'm not a lesbian…" She spoke to the girls. Peggy giggled as she leaned against Ty.

"We're not either, we like both." She smiled at her. Twilight fiddled with her fingers nervously. She never experienced anything like this with a girl before. Yes, she had sex with Holt, but he's a boy. This is a female dinosaur.

" _I'll be very gentle sweetie."_ Tarbo spoke sweetly as her tail coiled her. _"I promise your first time with a female will be an experience you will never forget.~"_ Twi sighed as she looked up at her vivosaur.

"O-ok…" Twi breathed softly. Tarbo giggled as she licked her again.

" _Can't wait.~"_ She purred before reverting to her medal and falling in Twilight's hands. Ty chuckled as he knew Twi's life will be different.

"Well, better get going. I'll see you ladies later." He waved and left the center.

Twilight watched him leave until Tarbo spoke. _"Shall we continue with our day as well my love?~"_ She purred.

Twi blushed as she held her medal tightly. "Y-yeah, ok...I have someone I need to talk to…"

" _Lead the way.~"_ She replied.

As she walked away, Peggy and Zoe giggled to each other. "Looks like Ty's little sister is becoming just like him.~" Zoe spoke.

Peggy kissed her lips in reply. "Indeed, she's lucky, and the thought of Tarbo's other form is making me feel...horny.~" Zoe smirked as she kissed Peggy back and they left for the hotel.

With Twilight, the young girl was wrapping her head around everything. She couldn't believe she had a female vivosaur of her own, who had interest in her. A blush formed at the thought of their time later today as she bit her lips. _"Why can't I stop thinking about it?"_ She thought. Tarbo kept giggling in her mind as her blush grew darker. Twilight groaned before she walked to the Guild area and down to the Junk Depot, where Holt told her he lived. She spotted him moving some scraps outside as she approached him. "Holt!"

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Twilight." The two embraced and gave each other a soft kiss. "How you doing?"

Twilight smiled with her face still deep red. "Good. Had an...interesting morning." Holt chuckled and rubbed her head.

"At least you don't have to get up at 7 and move scrap around." He joked, making her giggle. "So, what brings you here?"

"I...was thinking that maybe...we should tell Ty...about us." Twi breathed. Holt sweat a bit. Yeah, he's a little scared of Ty by his protectiveness of his sister, especially with what Chuck did. But, he would feel bad of keeping this from him. Ty's his best friend.

"...Yeah, you're right." He nodded. "I hate keeping secrets from him." Twi nodded as she gripped him tightly. "If anything happens, I'll tell him it was my fault."

Twi's face shot up as she glared softly. "No...you're not taking the blame. I asked for it." Holt sighed before hugging her again.

"I know...but I care about you and Ty...I don't want to lose either of you." He spoke softly. Twilight's expression softened as she kissed his lips softly.

"I know, neither do I...but this will be good for him and us. I promise things will be ok between him and us." She promised. The blonde smiled softly and kissed her back.

"Thanks Twi. I'm happy we met. You're very sweet." He said as he stroked her cheek. Twi blushed and heard another giggle in her head.

" _So you and him are mates. That's sweet, maybe next time we can have a threesome with this hunk.~"_ Tarbo purred. Twi blushed before pulling away from Holt. She turned away to calm herself down.

"You ok, Twi? You look red. Are you sick?" Holt asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just...learning to handle my new vivosaur's personality." Twi breathed as her blush went down. Holt was about to ask her what she meant by that before his watch beeped.

"Shoot. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later Twi." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he entered the Junk Depot. Twi watched him leave before walking away and sighing.

" _Was that really called for?_ " She asked her vivosaur.

Tarbo giggled. _"Oh don't deny it sweetie. I know you and him mated. I can tell why you love him. Kind, gentle and a hunk. I won't mind being shared by you and him.~"_ Twi blushed again as she tried not to think about it.

" _That's personal and...was a really nice night._ " She admitted.

Tarbo purred in her mind. _"I'm happy to hear that. So...shall we go to the hotel, and begin?~"_

Twi flushed. " _I...I...guess…_ " Tarbo purred in delight as she walked back to the hotel. When Twilight got to the level, the door to Peggy and Zoe's room was opened, but she heard moaning coming from Ty's room. Twi blushed before peaking into the girls' room; nobody was there. Twi sighed in relief as she entered and locked the door behind her. She took out Tarbo's medal and placed it down on the bed.

At that, the medal glowed and she flushed when she saw Tarbo's anthro form. She was six foot three with purple skin and a green underbelly. Her mouth was filled with shark teeth as she gave a sultry grin. She laid on her side as she shoved her curves, hips and large butt with her O-cup breasts pressing against the bed. "Like what you see sweetie?~" Tarbo purred with a lick of her lips. Twi blushed heavily as she pressed her back against the wall with her mouth held a gap. "I'll take that as a yes.~" She got up and approached her fighter with sways of her hips, her tits bouncing with each step. Twi remained still as she watched the vivosaur get closer and closer until she was just inches away.

The predator smirked at her reaction. It was adorable. Her hands cupped Twi's cheeks gently. "Pucker up.~" She leaned close before gently pressing her lips to the girl's. Twilight squeaked in surprise as she felt how soft Tarbo's lips were. Her body shook in shock with slight arousal as her lips brushed against the vivosaur's. She whimpered as Tarbo pressed her body against her gently. Twi's hands slowly moved around her and landed on her hips as she returned the kiss. Tarbo moaned softly at her fighter becoming bolder before she held Twilight's hips as well as her mouth opened and her tongue licked Twi's lips, asking for entry.

Twilight giggled at her touch. "That tickles, what are you doing?" She got her answer when her mouth was opened at the time. Tarbo slid her tongue in Twilight's mouth and explored her cavern as her hands stroked her hips. The fighter shuddered and moaned as she felt Tarbo exploring her body. Her body was slowly giving into instinct before her own tongue slid into Tarbo's mouth as they explored each other, her hands moved a bit before they rested on her large ass.

"Ooooh, you're feisty.~" Tarbo cooed. Twi blushed as she moved her hands away.

"S-sorry...I don't know what came over me." She confessed.

The vivosaur giggled before placing Twi's hands back on her rear. "No need to be shy, I like you groping my butt.~" Twilight gulped as her hands soon stroked her rear before giving them soft squeezes. The purple reptile moaned as she grinded against Twi's body and her breasts pressed against Twi's. Twilight flushed again. She felt a little sad that her breasts were smaller to Tarbo's. Her size was a C-cup.

"I wish mine were bigger, you're lucky." She spoke.

Tarbo giggled before pressing harder against her. "Some people prefer smaller ones. I certainly don't mind.~" The girl blushed again as a sigh escaped her throat.

"...You're sweet Tarbo." She smiled before she moved her hands up and stopped before reaching her breasts. With a breath Twilight hands groped her tits and kneaded them gently. Tarbo cooed at her touch as her own hands found Twi's and kneaded them as well through her jumpsuit. The girl squealed with a moan as her touches were making her feel hot. The fighter's hands moved as she tried to reach for her zipper. "Um...help?" Tarbo grinned as she grasped the zipper and slowly pulled it down. As it passed her chest, Twilight's breasts fell out with no bra. "...I forgot I lost it at the beach…" Twi flushed.

Tarbo giggled. "It's ok dear, besides, I think it's hot you don't wear a bra.~" She kneeled and kissed and groped her tits gently. Twi moaned softly as her vivosaur explored her bust. So far, only Holt touched her there, and now a girl was. It felt...so good.

"T...Tarbo...m...more...please." She spoke in a soft plea. Tarbo grinned as she began planting kisses down her neck down to her breasts.

"They're so cute. Little bite sized that I can suck.~" The predator purred before opening her mouth and taking one breast in her mouth, sucking it while kneading the other. Twi bit her lip as she pulled Tarbo's head closer to her. Holt hadn't even sucked on her breasts last night...she loved how it felt. Tarbo took her time with each breast, sucking, nibbling and kissing them before she moved up and presented her breasts to Twi's face. "Your turn.~"

Twilight looked at the large orbs in her face. She gazed at them before she leaned in and gently latched to one of the dark purple nipples and suckled as she kneaded the tit in her hands. Tarbo cooed as she stroked Twi's brown hair. "Mmmm, that's it sweetie.~" Twi started to relax about this now. With a sigh, she leaned forward and rested on Tarbo's bust.

"So...soft…~" She moaned softly as she nuzzled against them as she continued to suck her tits. Her vivosaur smiled as she held her fighter close. "Tarbo...another kiss please?" Twilight asked her with a blush. Tarbo smirked as she leaned down and locked Twilight in a deep, passionate kiss as their tongues met again. Twilight moaned in her mouth as she held her tightly. Her burning passion grew and felt hot in her jumpsuit. Pressing against her, the two moved to the bed and fell on it as they held each other's heads as their kiss was sloppy.

When they parted for air, Tarbo smirked as her eyes wandered Twi's body. "Why don't you step out of that jumpsuit and let me see you better.~" Twi blushed as she slid her arms out and allowed the outfit to slid down as it revealed a pair of light pink panties with a small bow. Tarbo smirked in delight. "That is sexy.~" She pulled Twi back on her as they looked at their breasts pressing together while they let them grind and rub their nipples against one another. Pleasure coursed through the human girl as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "That's it baby, let the pleasure flow.~" The predator purred before french kissing her again. As they kissed, Tarbo's tail snaked it's way the Twilight's butt before caressing it softly.

Twilight moaned in her mouth. It felt amazing. She broke the kiss with Tarbo before leaning down and latching to her tits again, sucking harder this time. The purple vivosaur moaned as she felt milk starting to flow. The milk squirted from her nipples and into Twilight's mouth, making her draw back in surprise. "You can lactate?" She asked.

Tarbo grinned, "Perk of being a vivosaur.~" She jiggled her breasts to Twi, "drink as much as you want.~" The brown haired girl looked at the vivosaurs lactating nipples again before she decided to give it a try. Leaning down, she latched to one and started drinking her milk. Flavor burst. She tasted like vanilla, her favorite flavor. She sucked even harder as she gulped large mouthfuls of milk down her throat. Her other hand groped Tarbo's remaining breast roughly as it squirted more milk over her body. The predator moaned loudly. She was a natural at this. A grin formed on her lips before her hands slid down and groped Twi's ass and started kneading it like dough. The girl moaned loudly as her sucking grew harder. Tarbo smirked as she knew she was into this now. Her tail slid around before moving through Twi's panties and rubbed her soaking pussy gently.

Twi moaned loudly again as she pulled away from her breasts. "T-Tarbo...wait, not there. Not yet, I'm too hyped up on your milk for you to touch me there. Do something else.~" The girl cooed before continuing to suckle her tits. Tarbo grinned again as her tail slid back to Twi's ass while she gently pulled her panties down. The brunette shuddered a bit as she felt her panties sliding off her legs and tossed aside.

"Such a cute ass you have sweetie.~" Tarbo purred as her tail slithered across her small ass. Twilight shuddered with a moan as she gulped more of her milk. With a grin, Tarbo suddenly gave the girl's ass a soft but quick slap. Twi yelped and bit Tarbo's nipple hard. "You like that sweetie? I bet you do.~" The predator purred before her tail whipped her other cheek gently. The fighter moaned with a blush as she pushed her face deeper into the vivosaur's bust in an attempt to muffle them. A giggle escaped Tarbo's throat as she pressed her bust around Twi's head, massaging her head as she continued to drink her milk.

Twi giggled at her soft flesh against her face as she finally released her nipple and gave a quiet burb. "Mmmmm, sooooooo good.~" She cooed before laying on Tarbo. The vivosaur giggled as she had her fighter lay on her back on her body as she gently massaged her stomach and breasts.

"So, what do you think so far? Having second thoughts of being Bisexual?~" She purred as her hands massaged Twilight's breasts. Twi shook her head and wiggled her butt against Tarbo's crotch. She moaned softly as a smirk formed. "You grinding me just gave me an idea.~" Twilight was about to ask before Tarbo moved her up and had her lay against the bed. With a wink, Tarbo opened Twi's legs and turned around and presented her ass. "Enjoy your show.~" She purred before shaking her hips as her ass jiggled, as she started twerking in front of her.

Twi blushed as her hands reached out and softly caressed her butt as Tarbo continued to twerk for her. Tarbo smirked with a coo before she moved up closer to her as her ass was closer to Twilight's face, letting her see more of her ass jiggle. The girl giggled as she watched her soft butt bounce wildly. She grinned and gave both Tarbo's ass cheeks a slap. Tarbo squealed, released a moan and smirked at Twilight. "Oh you just made this interesting. Let's see how you like this.~" Her tail slithered around her throat before she opened her ass cheeks and pushed Twilight's head in between them before pushing both cheeks around her face and twerked again.

Twi moaned with a giggled as she gripped Tarbo's ass and kneaded them more. Tarbo purred in pleasure with a smile. She kept her hands on her knees as she bounced her ass faster against Twilight's face. "Oh I feel so horny. Just twerking your face makes me so horny dear.~" She purred.

After a few minutes, Twi pulled back and took a few deep breaths as she blushed in bliss. She saw Tarbo's tail wiggle near her ass and she blushed with an idea. "Hey...um, Tarbo?"

Green eyes looked at her fighter. "Yes dear?~" Twi softly grasped her tail and stroked it.

"When Holt and I...had sex, he put his dick in my pussy. I was wondering...what it would feel like somewhere else…" Twi confessed as her face flushed.

Tarbo smirked slyly, "Sweetie, are you asking me to give you anal sex?~" Twi flushed darker and nodded slowly. "Of course I will give you it.~" She moved her tail to her mouth before she engulfed it and slobbered it up in saliva as she moaned loudly, showing her tongue tracing her tail to Twi. Twi giggled nervously as she rolled over and got on her hands and knees while looking over her shoulder. When her tail was lubed enough, Tarbo moved her tail under her crotch to make it look like she had a dick and mounted her, poking her tail to her anus. "I'll be gentle dear.~" She cooed before slowly pushing her way through her ass.

Twi gasped as she felt Tarbo's tail push into her ass. It felt weird, but was giving her great pleasure. "Oh fuck.~" She breathed. Tarbo giggled and pressed her body against her back until she bottomed up her tail all the way in her.

"You feel so tight. I can feel your ass grip my tail.~" She purred as she wiggled her tail around. Twi bit her lip before pressing her ass against Tarbo and twerking against her. Getting the message, The predator smirked before gripping her hips and started thrusting gently with soft wet slaps.

Twi was in bliss. Tarbo's tail inside her ass was unbelievably pleasurable now. "I...I think I'm might prefer this better.~" She groaned while her hips moved against Tarbo's rhythm. Her vivosaur giggled as she kissed her neck gently. Her thrusts picked up speed while her tail pushing deeper in Twi's ass.

"So you like getting your ass fucked?~" Tarbo purred in her ear.

Twilight nodded as she moaned, "Yes...this is amazing...please...fuck my ass harder...faster.~" Tarbo grinned before gripped her ass cheeks tightly and beginning to pound away into Twi's ass. Twi's eyes opened before she screamed in bliss as her eyes rolled back. Her tongue hung out as pleasure and lust took her over. "YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARDER! HARDERRRRRR!~"

Tarbo smirked as she continued to increase her speed and force. The slapping sound of her crotch meeting the girl's ass echoed as Twi's butt reddened. The pleasure grew and grew in Twi's crotch as she felt her climax approaching. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD!~" Her vivosaur smirked as she playfully started smacking her ass again.

"Then cum, cum for me you sexy bitch.~" She purred in Twilight's ear and suckled her lobe.

Twi sucked in a deep breath from her advance and spilled. "I"M CUMMMMMMMMMING!~" She cried out with a blush. Tarbo cooed as she slowed her thrusts against her before Twi was wobbling. She held her gently and rolled them over as Twi rested against her bust as Tarbo gently thrusted her tail in her ass as she stroked her hair. "Mmmm, so fucking good…~" Twi moaned softly.

Tarbo giggled softly as she kissed her cheek. "Glad you approve. So, you got enough for one more round, cause I have an idea that you might love while I fuck your ass again.~"

Twi smirked, "As long as you keep your tail in my ass...do whatever you want.~" Tarbo giggled before they moved and sat in front of one another. She moved her legs around her own as they entwined. With a grin, Tarbo pushed her crotch to Twilight's as their pussies connected. Twi gasped that she was getting pleasured from two different places at once as her body shuddered. "Fuuuuuuck, that feels so good.~" She moaned while pushing against Tarbo.

The predator smirked as she grinded her hips and her tail pumped Twi's ass. "I thought you were not lesbian or bisexual, so how do you know about scissoring?~" Twi wasn't paying attention as she was too absorbed by the pleasure.

"T-Tarbo...please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Have your way with me.~" She cooed in bliss.

Tarbo's eyes glinted as she smirked before she stopped for a moment. "You want it Bitch...THEN TAKE IT!~" Her hips soon slammed and pounded her cunt against her fighters with sloppy wet sounds as her tail rammed and pounded her sweet ass. Twi only moaned and cried out in pleasure as the vivosaur ravished her. She gripped her own breasts as she groped them to get more pleasure.

"Please Tarbo...give me more pleasure.~" She cooed. Tarbo grinned as she adjusted their position as she was above her and their cunts locked tighter. Their clits rubbed together and Tarbo's tail rammed further into Twi's ass as their scissoring became violent. Twi cried out again as her eyes rolled back. "YES YES YES, KEEP FUCKING ME HARD!~"

Both ladies grinded through heaven as their eyes rolled back. They were close to their climax as they looked at one another. Tarbo pushed against her with amazing flexibility as her lips crashed to Twi's as her tongue shot in her mouth. Twi happily caught her muscle and sucked on it as she slid her lips along it. Their kiss and grinding with the addition of Tarbo fucking her ass was too much. Ripping from the kiss, both arched their heads back and screamed to the heavens as their locked pussies squirted and splashed their mixed juices against their crotches. Twi cooed as the pleasure slowly ebbed away and left her exhausted.

Tarbo grinded gently against her with her soft thrusts before they stopped. She released her and pulled Twi on her body as their eyes locked. "I love you Twilight.~" She cooed sweetly.

"I love you too, Tarbo.~" Twilight smiled as her eye's sparkled and briefly glowed a soft blue. Both women kissed softly with moans as they spooned each other and recovered from their climax.

Outside the room, a familiar blonde was against the wall. Eyes glistening with tears as he felt his heart shatter to what he heard from the other side of the room. "Twi…" He sniffed. "I thought we had something special…" He grit his teeth before he ran off, tears dripping from his cheeks.

 **Alright hope you all liked the chapter. It seems Holt may have overreacted. I apologize for the wait for this update. I'll try to be more timely with the next one. As always please leave a review so I can see how you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fossil Fighter-Paleo legacy**

 **Chapter 10- Down in the Mines**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Ty was back in the Ravines as he was now at the entrance of the caves, where he was about to enter before what happened when Twilight was used by Chuck. That memory ran through his head before he shook it. "No, I can't focus on that anymore. It's all behind me now." He walked forward and entered the caves. As he did, he gasped at the sight. Sea fossils from ammonites to trilobites were all over. The best part was that there were large glowing crystals as big as him glowing all over the area. "Wooooow…" The fighter gasped in awe. He looked at one of the crystals as he saw his reflection. "These crystals must be worth a million dollars at best." He chuckled in envy.

"Who's there!? Came back to finish the job!?" A ruff and elder voice snapped coldly. Ty jumped as he turned when a flash of light hit his face. He grunted as he saw past it, seeing a bulgy man in work clothing, a white mustache and green overalls with a purple shirt. "Huh, you can't be the one who came here for trouble. You're just a lad." He spoke as he shut his light helmet off.

Ty sighed in relief as he approached. "This my first time down here. Besides, as a fellow gearhead I wouldn't dare finishing...umm, what happened exactly?" The man growled in irritation as he walked ahead while Ty followed. He saw four mine carts, but they were shattered into pieces. "Whoa…"

"Damn right lad. Three buffoons, in purple tights came here and destroyed my mine carts, taking the other in the secret tunnels where the rarest fossils are known." The man explained angrily.

Ty face palmed. " _Purple tights...oh please tell me it's not the same three idiots from the forest._ "

"And to make matters worse, they had two of their thugs run off in my tunnels and hid my tools that I need to fix my mine carts somewhere." The man growled in anger.

Ty perked up as he approached. "What did they look like by chance?" The man took a design out as he showed a multi purpose flier and a mega wrench. Ty nodded, "Any idea where they hid them?"

The man pointed at the three tunnels ahead. "In two of those three tunnels. They planted metal rocks in there to make sure they throw anyone off the track. Sadly, fossil sonars can't find metal underground."

The boy grinned, "Well, they never encountered mine before. Sit tight and I'll get your tools back."

The man smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you lad, it will be a great help for you to find my tools. And by the way, name's McJunker." The man held out a hand.

"Tyrant, Tyrant Rex." The boy replied as he shook his hand before running down the leftmost tunnel.

Ty went through the tunnel, passing by new fossil rocks and collected them before finding a dead end. He checked his sonar and it beeped, picking up metal underground. "Well that wasn't hard." Ty smirked before calling out his pickaxe and opened up a hole. There was a flash of purple as a figure in purple tights sprang out.

"I am ordered to protect this tool." He spoke before he summoned a Spinax to the field as it roared. Ty sighed and called out Venator.

" _Make it quick, Dear._ " Ty asked. The earth predator winked before using Venator Bite. SHe slammed her jaws tightly to Spinax, making it cry in pain and flash into its medal. The bandit gawked as his best vivosaur was out in just a second. "Now, want to hand over the tool, or do you need my Venator to teach you some manners?" The earth predator pawed the ground while snarling. The man in purple gulped before dropping the tool and dashed away as a dust cloud dissipated behind him. Ty sighed and scooped up the tool before making his way back out and entered the second tunnel.

Walking through the tunnel, he picked up some fossils along the way before coming to another dead end. His machine beeped and he grinned. Ty started digging and shoveled in the ground as he grabbed the object. "Yes!" he pulled it out. "I...did it…" He groaned as he realized it was a metal rock he found. "...That...is embarrassing." Ty groaned. He started stepping out of the hole as he heard a sound that echoed softly. The fighter listened closely as it sounded like rocks scraping across each other.

" _Ty, behind you on the wall._ " Venator hissed. The fighter turned around and came face to face with a tiny scorpion that was covered with gems.

"...A gem covered Scorpion?" He asked in surprise. As amazing as it looked, they were still dangerous. Ty slowly exited the hole and slowly back up. Each step he took, the little arachnid came closer. _"What's the deal? Why is it following me? Is there something it wants?"_ Ty didn't know why...but he decided to find out. Taking a big and dumb chance, he slowly kneeled before placing his cupped hands on the ground a few inches from the scorpion. It back up slightly before scurrying up his arm and rested on his toolbox. "Wow…." He was amazed it didn't sting him. "What are you?" He asked as the insect looked at him. It tilted its head a few times before focusing on the box and clinked its claws on it. "Uh, hey easy that stuff is expensive." He spoke out in caution.

The creature made a couple of clinking noises as it kept tapping one area of Ty's gadget. Ty thought for a second. " _That's...where that chunk of cosmonite that powers it is located…_ " That strange ore was what his parent's company thrived on. There was a highly limited supply of the material since it could only be found inside meteorites.

He didn't know why, but this scorpion wanted some of it. "Well...guess a tiny bit shouldn't hurt." Using his toolbox, the compartment opened and a small metal claw pulled out a small gram portion of the metal and presented it to the insect. The scorpion eyed it before snatching it with its claws and starting devouring the ore. As it did, the crystals on its body glowed and increased in size by a millimeter. Ty thought for a second as it came to him. "I see now...the cosmonite is your food source." The creature gave a small belch that sounded like a chirp. The fighter chuckled a bit as he carefully reached out and gently rubbed the scorpion's head with a finger. It nuzzled into his touch before crawling up and resting on his shoulder. "You know what...I think I'll keep you. That is if you want to live with me." He smiled and stroked its tail. The scorpion chirped happily. "Alright, it's a deal. Now for a name…." He examined the insect and the crystals on its body. "Hmmmm...how about Crystal?" More happy chirps came from the critter. "Crystal it is." He smiled as he walked out of the tunnel. "I'm surprised to have a scorpion as a pet, but you're a cool guy...or girl...what gender are you?" Two chirps this time. "So...female. If yes, chirp once. If no, chirp twice." One chirp. "So girl then. That's wicked." He chuckled and rubbed her chin.

The fighter carried on as he turned down the last tunnel and came across yet another dead end. He found the area and dug with the help of his sonar. Out of the bloom, another BB bandit popped out. "I am ordered to-" The bandit froze as her eyes locked onto Ty's shoulder. "*Gulp* I-is that...a gem tail s-scorpion?" She asked in fear. The creature turned as the glow from a nearby crystal caused it's armor to flicker. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The bandit screamed before sprinting for the exit as the tool fell to the ground.

Ty blinked out of surprise as he slowly picked the tool up. "Well...that was easy." He didn't understand why she was scared of Crystal. Was there something he missed about her? He shrugged it off before walking out of the tunnel and back to McJunker. The man himself was organizing the parts that were scattered on the ground. "McJunker, I have your tools."

"Great," McJunker grinned as he dusted himself off. "Now if you could ju-" The man froze as he locked onto the boy's shoulder. "Ty...stay still…" He warned as he kept closer.

"Why sir?" Ty questioned with his head tilted.

"You've got a monster on your shoulder." The man whispered as he reached out with a hammer. Ty arched a brow before looking at Crystal.

"You mean Crystal?" He chuckled. "Why call her a monster? She's harmless." He scratched her head as the insect chirped and nuzzled against his neck. Mcjunker gawked at creature's reaction as he lowered the hammer.

"The gem tail scorpion, is the most poisonous thing on the island. No one who was touched, let alone let it crawl on them is alive anymore." The man explained.

The new info surprised Ty. "So Crystal is a special scorpion that can kill anyone with one sting with her poison?" He asked.

"Not by a long shot!" The man burst out laughing. "One sting is strong enough to kill twenty Tyrannosaurus." Ty gasped in awe before looking at Crystal with a smirk.

"Well look at you, Crystal. Looks like the Tyrant Lizard King is no match for something like you. You're a powerhouse." He chuckled as he stroked her tail.

McJunker shook his head in disbelief. "There's an ancient proverb, "If strength were all that mattered, the tiger would not fear the scorpion." As for you, I haven't got the slightest idea of why you didn't get stung." Ty chuckled before he used his toolbox and released another small gram of cosmonite.

"Crystal was hungry, she wanted some of my cosmonite." He explained as the arm gave the scorpion the metal as she snatched it and started eating.

The man grew surprised. "And how would you know something like that? Besides isn't that ore just a myth?" Ty blew part of his cover, but chuckled sheepishly.

"You can say I did my research." He answered. McJunker decided not to question further, much to his relief.

"Well, now that I have my tools back, I need the next piece. I require the power source for the minecarts, electrominites." The man explained.

"Where can I find them?" Ty asked.

"They're very tough to find...but my nephew at the Junk Depot happened to have a small case full of them." McJunker answered.

Ty arched a brow in surprise. "You have a nephew?"

The man nodded. "Yes, he goes by Holt."

Ty grinned. "So Blondie is your nephew. That's surprising indeed." McJunker chuckled as he patted his shoulder, avoiding Crystal on his other.

"Now, just head to the Junk Depot and talk to him. Oh yeah, and take out a V-Raptor if you have one. He knows only one that has a V-Raptor can be trusted." The man explained. Ty nodded before he walked out of the caves.

Ty returned to the docks as Beth and Sue spotted him and approached him. "Hello Ty, had a good haul?" Beth asked with a grin.

Ty chuckled, "Yep, and I found a new pet." He scratched Crystal's back as the insect chirped and nuzzled against him. The ladies noticed her and giggled nervously.

"Uh, Ty...you know that 'pet' is dangerous, right?" Beth asked.

Ty nodded. "I know what Crystal is capable of, but she won't hurt me. Watch." Ty placed Crystal on his head as the insect chirped before she crawled along his face, making him chuckle. He stroked her tail as she chirped again before crawling back to his shoulder. "See?"

"Alright, just be careful with...her." Sue smiled softly.

Ty nodded. "Will do. See you later." He ran off to the Guild Area as the two watched him leave. Moments later, Ty reached the Junk Depot before entering. "Holt, you in here man?" Ty poked his head inside as he heard a radio playing a song loudly.

 **(Maroon 5- I don't wanna know)**

Ty walked in as he followed the music and heard sobbing. "Holt?" Ty grew worried as the song and sobbing grew louder. Moving to another section, he spotted the blonde at a table, with a bottle of booze in his hand as he hiccupped and sobbed. "Shit man...what the hell happened?" Ty asked as went to his friend's side.

Holt took another swing of his drink before sniffing and sobbed. "Used as a toy! Never needed me! Only use my feelings as a plaything!" He blubbered.

Ty pulled out a chair and gripped the bottle tightly trying to pry it away from his friend. "What are you talking about? And did you seriously drink yourself stupid? You can't be old enough."

Holt bashed his head to the table and growled. "Why bother!? Twilight cheat, bedded another woman! Say love you to her!" He blubbered again as he sobbed.

Ty leaned back in his chair as a knowing grimace formed. " _Guess that means Twi never told him about Tarbo...all this happened in the couple of hours I was gone?_ "

"Twi said love you to me! She and I made love when she said that! Promised not to hurt me!" Holt blubbered again as he took another drink with tears in his eyes.

Ty stiffened as the hand still on the bottle squeezed and cracked the glass. "...Come again?" Ty asked as his eye twitched.

"We had sex dummy! What do you think!?" The blonde bluttered in anger as he banged his head to the table.

"You...had sex...with MY little sister…" Ty stated monotoned at his "friend".

"She asked it, I followed!" His 'Friend' mentioned drunkenly. Ty sat back as he tried not to explode.

"Holt...why didn't you refuse...I thought my friend would've been more considerate than to not even make sure it was okay…" Ty breathed with clenched fists.

"Refused, but she wanted it!" Holt snapped as he hiccuped with a sob. "She used me! Use my feelings as plaything!"

" _Alright...if I don't tone down his buzz I'm not going to get through…_ " Ty sighed as he pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Drink this Holt…" The blonde looked at the vial and snagged it before uncorking it and gulping the liquid inside. He stood there for a moment before his face turned green as his eyes watered.  
"IT BUUUUURNS!" He screamed and fell back on his chair to the ground. Tyrant sighed as he poured is canteen on his head. Holt jolted and shook his head. "Wha, huh!?" He felt his head throb and held it. "Owwwwww...fuck my head…" He moaned in agony.

"Thinking straight now?" Ty growled. Holt froze before everything settled in again. He looked at his friend as he saw the rage in his eyes.

"Oh God…" He scurried back against the wall as he curled in a ball. "Ty, I never meant to! Please don't hurt me!" Ty grit his teeth and pressed his fist down on the table.

"I'm not going to hurt you...there will be revenge, but not now. Now sit over here." Ty growled pointing to the seat at the table. Holt gulped and slowly rose before he approached and sat next to Ty, refusing to look in his eyes. "I'll address your problems later, but right now I want to know why? And if I don't like the answer…" The fighter glared at Holt.

The blonde remained quiet for a moment. "...it happened on our date…." He started. "Twilight and I were swimming at the beach before we got to shore again. She lost her bra when we swam and I was about to get it, but she told me not to….we sat on the shore for a bit while I wasn't looking at her, cause I didn't want to disobey her privacy...moments after….she moved against me and we looked at each other...and then kissed. It was ok at first….and then she told me she wanted to have sex with me...I was so unsure and scared...and I didn't want to get you upset...but she insisted me...and then...it happened."

Ty held the bridge of his nose with one hand as he processed what Holt described. "So...you say that...Twi was the one that asked for it?" Holt nodded slowly as he held his fist. "Judging from how you claimed it was out of the bloom I'm guessing you didn't pack protection." Ty groaned. That scared Holt as he shook with new tears flowed. He shook his head slowly this time. Ty bit his lip, "Did you at least pull out before?" That was the final nail to hit him as Holt bursted into tears and covered his head in his arms on the table.

Ty was completely baffled by Holt. He was his best friend, and he fucked his sister behind his back...after one date?! Ty held his head in his hands before sighing. "Holt…" Before he could continue, Holt bolted out of the Depot in tears. "No you don't." Ty pressed a button as a grappling hook launched from his toolbox, snagged Holt by his belt and pulled him back.

Holt knew there was nothing left now. He fucked up big time. "...just get it over with." Ty arched a brow as he continued. "Just hit me….punch me...anything….I deserve it…"

His rival sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not going to hit you, I made a promise."

"THEN DO SOMETHING!" Holt yelled in anger as his tears flowed. "I fucked up ok!? I know apologies will never fix this! Just do something to me! If you don't want me to see Twilight or you again, fine! I deserve it! I'm a fucking asshole for betraying you! SO DO SOMETHING TO ME DAMMIT!" He bawled with his head down.

Ty looked at his friend, "Please...just take a seat, Holt." He placed the blonde back on the chair as the hook released him. Holt didn't run this time, not much he can do at this point but cry. Tyrant rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "Look, I'll admit...I'm not overly thrilled that you two did that. However, I'm the one who told her to ask you out on a date. I just didn't expect her to fall for you that fast."

" _You feel for us fast, sweetie."_ Spinax spoke to Ty in his mind. " _Even to Bailey, Peggy and Zoe."_

"Spinax," Ty breathed. "I'm trying to talk to Holt here." Holt looked curiously at his friend. Ty knew he deserved to know the truth, but he'll get to it. "I'll explain in a bit." He breathed before continuing. "Look, I am upset that you agreed to do it with Twilight, but I know you're not the kind of guy that would take advantage of this."

Holt looked away with a frown. "What you say doesn't matter to me...I betrayed you and you hate me….and I deserve it." He grit his teeth as his tears dripped on the floor. "I never meant for this to happen...I'm such an idiot…"

Tyrant sighed again. "I don't hate you. You want to know the main reason I went off on Chuck so badly?" Holt looked at him slightly with teary eyes, but listened. "It was because he broke her heart and made her cry. I talked to Twi this morning, when I asked how the date with you went…" Ty laughed, "You should've been there to see the smile on her face. You made her happy, and felt loved. That is why I'm not going to hit."

Holt whimpered as his eyes clenched shut as he sobbed quietly. Ty wasn't upset at him...and yet he still betrayed him. "..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Ty…" Ty rubbed his back and chuckled.

"Holt just relax, if I didn't think you were a good guy, I wouldn't have told her you had a crush on her." Blue eyes locked to his. Lips quivered before Holt tackled him in a tight hug, sobbing in his shoulder, saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. Ty chuckled as he hugged his friend for a bit until he calmed and sat him back in his seat. "Now, explain exactly why you raided the liquor cabinet."

Holt sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "I...I was going to ask Twilight out for another date...but then I heard her in Peggy and Zoe's room...she was fucking with another woman...and said 'I love you' to her...it shattered me and I lost my cool...I just wanted to forget everything…"

His rival nodded, "Yeah...about that. Twi...uh, how do I put this. She...apparently can revive fossils that are a bit...different."

Holt was about to ask him before the doors to the Depot opened, "Holt? You there?" It was Twilight.

Ty gave a small gasp of surprise. "Heh, well ain't this just a son of a bitch?" The girl came around the corner and spotted the two.

"Ty? What are you doing here?" Twi asked in surprise.

"Just chatting with Holt." Ty answered before Twi saw her boyfriend. His eyes were bloodshot from crying with tear stains. "Remember our chat this morning?" The girl suddenly paled as she looked at Holt, putting two and two together.

"T...T-Ty, this is...I-I can explain…" She stuttered as she felt tears starting to form.

Ty waved his hand quickly, "Don't bother, already heard it all from Blondie over here." The girl looked at her boyfriend as he looked away.

"Y...you told him?" She asked. He didn't respond as he shook a bit. "Holt?"

"It wasn't his fault," her brother explained. "He accidentally let it slip when I found him in here while he was drunk...apparently after he heard you getting cozy with your new friend."

Twilight gasped as she cupped her mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked at Holt. "Holt...this isn't what it seems.." She tried to touch him, but he jerked a bit.

"You expect me to believe that?" Holt muttered in a broken voice. "Sounded like you were enjoying yourself, even when you said 'I love you' to your new _girlfriend_."

Ty groaned as he was afraid of where this was going. "Holt, I think it's about time I let you in on a little secret. Considering you're my only friend that doesn't know right now." Ty picked through his medals before pulling out V's. " _Think you can cheer him up somehow?_ "

" _I'll try."_ V nodded. Holt looked at Ty as he released V into her battle form, but she glowed and shocked him when he saw her in her anthro female form.

"W...what the hell….?" Holt breathed slowly in shock.

"Shocking isn't it?" Tyrant smirked. "You see, me and Twi have some strange luck that can allow us to find vivosaurs with these special forms. We don't know why it happens."

Holt just looked at V for a moment before looking at Twi. "This whole time...you were fucking with an anthro vivosaur?"

Twi blushed and looked down. "I...I just met her this morning after my first dig…"

Holt clenched his fist as he looked down as well. "Why didn't you tell me this? I thought you were using me and played with my feeling like it was a joke."

The girl lifted her head. "I tried to tell you earlier when I came by, but before I could you had to get back to work…" She explained. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

His eyes brewed another batch of tears as he sniffed. "I thought you were just using me like how Chuck used you...don't you know how much that hurt me? I thought I would be alone forever...and when I saw you, I knew you were the one...our date was everything I wanted...besides the last part...but when I heard you with a girl this morning...I thought you forgot about me...moved on with someone else…"

Twi sniffed as she was crying now. "I would never use you, Holt. I never wanted this to happen. I wanted to tell you because she...she see's me as her mate...and won't change her mind." Holt looked up at her. It pained him to see her cry.

He got up and walked to her. Twi was expecting him to yell at her...but he pulled her into a tight embracement. Ty chuckled as V leaned against his shoulder. "Hey Holt, do me a favor and wipe her **tears**." He made sure to emphasise that last word. Holt pulled from the hug as he breathed. His thumb wiped the girl's tears as she looked up at him.

"Twilight...I love you so much...please...don't hurt me like that again...I don't want to lose you…Please…" He responded to his lover. Twi nodded before softly kissing him.

"Holt...I promise." She smiled warmly.

Her brother smirked as he stood up. "Twi, based on how I saw her interact with you in the cleaning room, I'm going to guess she acts just like my vivosaurs." He turned to Holt. "Remember how you were saying you were jealous of me having a 'Harem'?"

Holt's eyes bulged out. "...oh fuck...Jesus Ty, I don't know whether to be happy for you, or jealous if you have the sexiest harem in all of the world with your vivosaurs."

Tyrant chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm going to go out on a limb a guess Tarbo already asked Twi for you to join them next time. Mine asked them same thing with Peggy and Zoe."

Holt flushed as his mind thought of him, Twi and her Tarbo in a threesome before he shook his head. "Dammit, Ty, you're filling my head with dirty thoughts." His rival chuckled.

"At least you don't hear theirs in your head all the time." Ty grinned.

"Kinda makes me wonder how life will be if I have one now." Holt shrugged before looking at V. "Especially with a V-Raptor of course." V blushed as she wrapped an arm around her fighter's waist.

"Unfortunately, it seems that only Twi and I can get vivosaurs like them." Ty sighed.

Twi thought for a moment before she smiled. She opened her bag as she took out some fossils from her digging with Pegs and Zoe this morning. "You can have these Holt...I found them at Greenhorn Plains...these two fossil heads are V-Raptors…" She blushed. "Think of this as part of my apology for hurting you."

Holt's blush darkened as he accepted the fossils. "Twi...I...I don't know what to say." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I want you to have them. Plus," she grinned and stroked a finger across his chest. "Wouldn't you want to have a threesome with those two raptors? Even with me and Tarbo?~" Holt leaned against the wall behind him so he didn't faint. His mouth hung open as Ty coughed.

"Look, I might've agreed to let that slide, but at least keep that talk away from my ears." Ty shuddered. Both fighters nodded in agreement.

"Bro," Ty looked at his sister. "If you knew about this morning, and if you would be alright if Holt and I...do that again, I got these before I came here." She showed him some pills to avoid pregnancy.

Her brother groaned and rubbed his head. "...yeah sure, fine…" Twilight smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Ty...and I'm sorry again for lying...I was just scared you might hurt Holt." She spoke in embarrassment and worry.

Ty laughed as he gave a slight glare at holt. "Don't worry I won't hurt him…" Holt gulped, remembering he will get revenge for going behind Ty's back. That was when the task at hand popped in Ty's head. "Oh, that's right. Holt, there's a major reason I came here. Your uncle sent me here to get some Electrominite's. Do you have any on you?" Holt nodded and pointed to a closet behind him. Ty went into the closet and pulled the case out with the small electro fossils in hand. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

Holt chuckled. "Sure thing Ty, and I promise, I won't hide anything from you again." He vowed.

Ty smiled before a glint appeared in his eye. "Oh by the way, how's that headache?"

The blonde rubbed it. "Just tiny stings, but doesn't hurt as much as before."

Ty grinned and pulled out another vile that was a tad more red and bubbled like lava. "Here, drink this, and you're headache will be completely gone. Just make sure to drink it after I leave." Holt thanked him before taking it. "And you'd better drink it...I'll know if you don't." Holt nodded nervously before the fighter left. When he was gone, Holt uncorked it and began gulping every drop down his throat. Twi's eyes widened as she backed away and hid behind the closest door.

When he drank the last of the substance, he looked at Twi. "Why are you hiding Tw-" He groaned before something started to occur from the drink. His body turned red as steam poured out his nose. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!" He screamed as there was a brief flash of flames.

Outside, Ty was leaning next to the main door. He heard Holt scream, a floosh of flames, and saw a giant cloud of black smoke burst out of the doorway. Grinning to himself, Ty recalled V and walked away. "Now I have my revenge, my friend."

In the depot, Holt was on the ground, moaning with swirls in his eyes as smoke leaked from his mouth as he was scorched. Twi came back out and kneeled next to him. "Are you ok?" He groaned as rose up and coughed.

"Y...yeah…" He spoke with a semi weak voice. "I...guess I deserved that…"

Twi giggled. "Ty always enjoyed pulling pranks on people. So you probably don't have to worry about his revenge now."

Holt chuckled lightly. "Goodie for me…" He sighed. "I'm sorry this all happened Twi." The girl shook her head as she held him tight.

"I should've told you before you left." She sighed. The two held each other for a few minutes as they looked into one another's eyes. Small smiles formed before they leaned in and pressed lips together deeply with tongue.

" _Twi, Sweetie...can I meet your boy toy?~_ " Tarbo purred. Twilight giggled and pulled back.

"Holt, I want you to meet my friend." She summoned Tarbo in her anthro form. "This is Tarbo."

Holt blushed before he bowed politely. "H-Hello Miss Tarbo."

The vivosaur giggled before walking closer to him. "Oh such a gentleman.~" The boy blushed and grinned sheepishly at her.

"W-Well, runs in my mother's blood...I was shocked that my girlfriend has an attractive vivosaur." He confessed.

Tarbo grinned, "Oh Twi, you sure found a keeper.~" She teased before hugging Holt's head into her bust. Twilight giggled as her boyfriend went red as his face was in the dino's breasts.

"I sure did," she replied before the dino pulled back. "So Holt, want to head to the center...and revive those fossils I gave you?~" Holt blushed and nodded his head.

"Oooo, more girls to join? I'm excited. Holt dear, you will enjoy a hot fivesome.~" Tarbo purred as her tail rubbed his crotch. That was the last straw as Holt passed out and fell on the floor.

The two laughed at his condition before they held him close to themselves. "Tarbo, I was shocked at first about this...but now I think I'll enjoy sharing Holt with you and the others that will join. It'll be fun.~" Twi purred as she poked her vivosaurs bust.

Tarbo grinned again, "Sweetie, do you really want me to take you right now? You're getting frisky.~"

Twi shuddered with a purr. "The raptors can wait a little longer. Let's take Holt to the hotel.~" Tarbo smirked as the two pulled the boy up and quickly left the Depot.

Holt groaned as his head throbbed. "Owwww...what happened?" He looked down and saw he was only in his boxers, making him flush. "Huh?" He looked and saw he was in a hotel room. "Where am-" He froze when he looked forward with a flushed face and saw the sexiest sight he has ever witnessed in his life. Twilight and Tarbo, both naked as they were making out with loud moans, showing tongue while fingering each other and groping each other's breasts. "Holy shit…" The boy gasped softly as he felt a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

Tarbo smirked as she broke the kiss. "Look who finally woke up.~" Twilight smirked at Holt with half lidded eyes.

"Uh...I...da...ga…" No words can form in his mouth to the sight he was witnessing.

Twi grinned as she tapped her nose. "You got something on your face.~" Holt tapped it and saw blood before wiping it quickly.

"S-Sorry...I was just shocked...that I'm seeing...t..two women kiss for the first time." He confessed.

Tarbo giggled as the girls crawled up to his sides. "Well I got news for you. There is going to be a lot of stuff you'll be seeing...and doing for the first time.~" She licked her lips slowly as her hand traced his chest.

"We will take the delight of fucking you sweetie, and anything, we'll even give you a show of hot girls fucking. Your very own porno.~" Twilight purred as she licked his neck.

Holt's body jolted by their words and touches. He bit his lip as he was on cloud nine. "Oh God...if this is a dream...I never want to wake up."

Twi giggled before pulling his head into her bust. "Trust me, you're not dreaming.~" She cooed. Tarbo grinned and pressed her bust to Holt's head as well.

"He looks so comfy in our bust. I bet he adores breasts.~" Tarbo purred.

"Do you Holt?~" Twilight smirked.

Holt flushed before he nodded in defeat. "Y...yes...I do." Twilight smiled before moving hers in front of his face.

She had an embarrassed blush. "You didn't do this last time so...want to suck them?~" She asked nervously. His eyes locked to her bust. Suck them? Why not? Leaning down, he latched to one and kneaded it as he suckled. His girlfriend sucked in a breath as she moaned and cooed. Tarbo smirked in delight before joining with Holt as she latched to Twilight's other breast, sucking it hard like him. The girl bit her lips as she pressed her tits against their faces. "Oh God...this is amazing...it feels so hot for two to suck my tits.~" Both moaned and pushed Twi on the bed as they suckled harder on her nipples and squeezing her jiggling flesh. Twi sighed as her hands went down and fingered herself. Holt saw this and grinned, deciding to help her. His hand snaked down her stomach before pushing his fingers in her pussy with her as he fingered her. She gasped as she felt his fingers inside her as her own picked up their pace. Tarbo was not going to be let out and pushed her own fingers in Twilight as well, fingering with them.

"Oh fuck!~" Twi cried out as her head arched back into the mattress. "Yes, keep touching me, please.~" The two suckled harder and bit her nipples as Holt decided to try something new. His other hand snaked down and kneaded her ass cheek a bit. Tarbo saw his plan and smirked before following. Their fingers snaked down before they slammed into Twilight's ass and fingered the hole as well. "NNNNNNGGGHHH!~" Twi screamed as she came instantly on their hands. Both moaned in delight, but decided to play her a little longer while she was sensitive and continued fingering her ass and pussy.

"Fuuuuuuck, Holt…~" She moaned in bliss. The two chuckled as they fingered her for another few minutes as they let her relax and laid close to her face.

"Enjoyed that sweetie?~" Holt cooed while stroking her cheek. Twi smiled and nuzzled him.

Tarbo looked at the boy and grinned. "You know Holt, since you just got her off, I think we'll do you next.~" The purple reptile smirked before giving a lick to his boxers above his dick. Holt moaned as it responded and throbbed. He couldn't wait anymore as he laid on his back and pulled them off, showing his erected dick to her. Tarbo grinned before grasping it and stroking it. "You're so hard. I'm gonna enjoy this piece of meat in my body.~"

Holt moaned loudly as he grit his teeth. "J...Jesus...how did I...get so lucky...to have you ladies?~" He asked while gripping the sheets.

Twi blushed, "you became friends with my family." Holt smiled at her before pulling her down and french kissed her deeply. Twi moaned as her tongue danced with his while she gripped his dick and stroked it with Tarbo. The vivosaur smirked before moving up.

"Let me have a turn sweetie.~" She purred. Twilight smirked and pulled back before Holt looked at Tarbo and slammed his lips to hers. As they kissed, Twi eyed Holt's rod as it throbbed more and more. She crawled down and continued stroking it with both hands. Tarbo purred by Holt's kiss as their tongues danced and shared saliva. She wanted to feel more of it. Looking at Twi, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up again while one hand jerked him befores pressing her head to theirs and started a three-way kiss. The fighters moaned as they felt each others mouths around as the kiss became wet and sloppy.

"Jesus," Holt groaned in the make out session. "This is so hot….fuck I can't get enough of this.~" Tarbo giggled as they pulled back for air.

"Just wait.~" She cooed before motioning Twi to follow her. Twi smirked as they leaned down to the boy's dick. Twilight blushed as her head remained close to it, his scent filling her nose. Moaning, she engulfed his cock in her throat as Tarbo took care of sucking his balls. The reaction made Holt cry out in pleasure as his hips bucked against their faces.

"Oh my God! Oh shit! That's amazing! Oh hell fucking yes!~" He cried and moaned happily. Twi moaned as she sucked on his dick and moved her body to get a better angle. She stopped unaware that her pussy was right above his face. Holt saw her glistening flesh as he too smelled her scent. It was intoxicating. He couldn't resist as his mouth and face plunged into her pussy and shot his tongue in her as he started eating her out. Twi gasped in surprise as she sucked in a breath shooting Holt's dick further down her throat and she became balls deep on him. The couple moaned loudly as they sucked each other off, eager to release another climax. Tarbo watched with a smirk as she sucked Holt's balls and tail fucked her pussy as she watched.

Twi pulled off as she panted with a blush a rapidly jerked off his saliva covered dick. "Fuck Holt...your dick tastes good.~" She purred before sucking his tip hard.

Holt pulled back with his own blush and rapidly fingered her cunt. "And your cunt is delicious.~" He purred back before encasing her large clit in his mouth and sucked eagerly and hard. Not long after, both cried out as they came. Each of them drank and swallowed their loads slowly, savoring their intoxicating taste. When they calmed, Twi faced Holt again before they french kissed, tasting each others cum covered mouths. Tarbo smirked as she licked her own cum off her tail.

"Hey Holt, Twilight likes getting her ass fucked.~" She teased as she caressed her fighter's body. Holt pulled back and grinned as Twi flushed heavily and shivered in excitement.

"An anal girl are we?" Holt purred as he moved his dick to her ass. "Good, cause like breasts...but I'm an ass lover too.~" He plunged his saliva and cum covered cock in her ass deeply. Twi's tongue dropped as she moaned bliss. Holt thrusted deep and hard into her ass, receiving moans from the girl. Tarbo fingered herself as she watched the show in front of her. "Nnngh, so tight, tighter than your pussy!~" Holt groaned and slapped Twi's butt cheeks.

Tarbo grinned, "Use her tits for hand holds, Stud.~" He followed her instructions and gripped Twi's tits tightly, fitting well in his hands. He groaned and squeezed them hard as his thrusts picked up. Twi moaned as her hips grinded against his waist.

"More Holt...please fuck me more. This feels so good. I love it.~" Twi cooed as she wanted him to have his way with her.

Holt smirked. "As you wish my princess.~" He rolled her over on her hands and knees as he mounted her. His cock plunged into her ass deeper than before as he gripped her tits. "Enjoy the ride.~" He bashed and plowed her violently into the bed as the bed shook against them. Tarbo smirked as she got up pressed her body against Holt's back. Her hands slid around as she caressed his body and her tail went under his legs a coiled his dick. The boy groaned in response to this, but then released a scream of pleasure when she slammed her tail in Twi's ass and coiled his dick, rubbing it as they thrusted together. Twi screamed as she loved the feeling of them fucking her ass together. "OH MY GOD! FUCK! I FUCKING LOVE THIS! OH I WANT TO FUCK YOUR LITTLE ASS ALL DAY TWILIGHT!~" Holt bellowed in bliss as he gripped her tits tightly.

Twilight moaned as she felt warmth returning to her pussy. "I'm gonna cum Holt...FUCK ME!~" He too was close as they picked up the pace. Several pounds later, they slammed balls deep and cried out as holt exploded semen in her tight ass. Twi shuddered and sighed as she felt his seed pump into her. "Yeeeeeeeeeees, that's what I wanted.~" She moaned and wiggled her hips against him as his dick continued to throb in her.

"Mmmmmm," Holt hummed happily. "Your ass is amazing Twi...guess we have no use for the pills if we'll be doing anal from now on.~"

Twi moaned. "True...but don't get me wrong, I'd still enjoy you fucking my pussy and filling me again.~" Holt chuckled before kissing her deeply and rubbed her sensitive clit. The two pulled back and smiled.

"You know...we've been enjoying each other..and Tarbo did much for us," Holt smirked. "How about we let her have some fun too?~"

The vivosaur smirked, "Oh, and what do you have planned for me?~" She winked and groped her breasts. Holt and Twi thought for a moment before smirks formed. They crawled to her before Holt laid her on him as his dick plunged in her ass as Twi entwined her legs with hers and smashed their pussies together in a lock. "Oh shit Twi. You're treating me to what we did earlier? Oh fuck yes.~" Tarbo moaned in pleasure. Twi moaned and rolled her hips as their pussies grinded. Holt blushed heavily to the sight and groaned in approval as he thrusted his cock in and out of the vivosaur's ass.

Twi moaned before smirking at Tarbo's bouncing tits, "Give me some milk.~" She purred and latched onto one nipple as her thrusting never stopped. Holt watched in awe as the dino moaned and lactated milk. Some squirted on his lips as he tasted it. He found it satisfying before latching to the other and sucked with Twi as they drank together.

"Mmmm, I like you two suckling me..~" Tarbo shivered as she held their heads deeper into her bust. The two moaned in approval and continued to drink her sweet milk. Holt's eyes darted to their grinding pussies as an idea formed. One hand slid down before fingering their connected pussies and rubbing their bashing clits. The girls cooed at his touch. "Holt's getting frisky.~" Tarbo smirked before grinding her ass deeper on his dick. Holt moaned in approval of her warm scales rubbing his skin. Tarbo looked at Twilight and grinned before slithering her tail to her and plunged it into her ass again. "Just cause I know you're a slut for it.~" Tarbo grinned before thrusting violently into the girl's ass.

Twilight screamed in Tarbo's bust as her grinding intensified violently. Her hands held her and Holt close as he too groaned and held them with his thrusts became violent as well.

"Can't...take much more…~" Holt groaned as he grabbed Twi's tits again and squeezed.

"Me...either…~" Twi agreed as she grit her teeth.

Tarbo smirked and grinded aggressively against the two. "Cum for Mommy dears. This bitch wants to cum with her babies.~" The humans groaned and released their juices for her as they screamed in bliss. The predator moaned and came as well, mixing her juices with Twi and purred when she felt Holt's semen pouring in her asshole. The group sighed as they fell back. "I think there is just one thing left.~" Tarbo cooed.

"What...would that be? I filled you both with my cum…~" Holt panted while spooning her.

"Silly boy," Tarbo giggled. "You still have to fill Twi's pussy.~" The two looked at one another as energy bursted in them again and smirked. Holt pounced on Twi as their lips smashed together before he rammed in her cunt, thrusting and bouncing on her like a horny animal in heat. "No, no, no. Holt get on your back.~" Tarbo grinned. They whined, but did as told as he laid on his back with his dick up. The vivosaur pressed her body against Twi's back before her tail wrapped around them tightly and again plunged into her fighter's ass. Twi bit her lip as Tarbo began moving their hips up and down as Twi bounced on top of Holt's stiff dick. "How does it feel, love? You enjoy getting double penetrated in the ass and pussy?~" She purred while lickng and kissing her neck. Twi nodded happily as she started moving with her as their bouncing increased. Her tits softly jiggled as Holt watched them. His hands groped them again as he can't help it. They were so sweet and juicy. Fingers pinched her swollen nipples as they caressed and massaged the skin.

"Oh fuck me Holt.~" Twi moaned as she bent down closer as her hips moved faster with Tarbo who began thrusting her tail in and out of her ass. Her tits were close to his face again before he latched on one and sucked **hard** while squeezing the other roughly. Twi shuddered as she felt a strange pop. Holt pulled back and gasped.

"Twi...you're lactating." he spoke in awe. Looking she gasped. He was right. Her nipples were leaking milk. She softly grabbed her breasts and gave them a squeeze before they splashed out milk and covered Holt's face. The boy tasted her milk and moaned happily. He wanted more and latched to one and sucked the life out of it.

"Oooo, I want some of that.~" Tarbo purred before latching to the other and drinking her milk as well. Twi moaned as she continued to thrust her body between them as Tarbo's tail fucked deeper into her ass and she bounced faster and harder on Holt's dick.

The threesome was in full blast as they fucked like rabbits. Humping, pounding and groping each other. Tarbo and Holt pulled back with some milk in their mouths before slamming their lips to Twilight's and french kissed her as they spilled her milk in her mouth. Twi gulped as much as she could and smiled. "Shit...I taste good. I might have to milk myself for later.~" The vivosaur smirked as she moved her bust on hers.

"Maybe I should too, and we can mix it as well.~" She purred, rubbing their lactating nipples against one another. The girl moaned as she pressed back and caused some milk to spill from each. The sexy sight made Holt groan. His climax approached, as did they.

"I'm gonna cum again. You ladies ready?~" He asked and pounded Twilight violently. The girls moaned with nods before plunging deep. The three released a loud scream in pleasure as they bursted their cum on their hips and the sheets below them. Twi sighed as she leaned down and rested her body against her boyfriend as Tarbo laid against them.

"Fuck...that was….wow…~" Holt breathed as he stroked their heads. The girls giggled as Twi slowly wiggled her hips against Holt's waist. "Mmmm...I swear you're gonna get me hard again if you do this.~"

Twi smirked, "And what would you do then?~" She purred and licked his ear. Holt smirked and pulled out of her.

"Then I won't let you use it for now.~" He teased. Twi pouted as she snuggled into his chest as she traced his abs.

"Is there anyway you can make an acception?~" She asked with a puppy look. Holt chuckled and kissed her head and crawled to Tarbo.

"Sorry babe, but I think Tarbo deserves a turn.~" He purred and plunged into her pussy and started fucking her hard. Twi sighed as she fingered herself and squirted some of her milk in her mouth. Tarbo moaned as he pounded against her. It was amazing to feel a real cock for the first time. "So warm and wet, Tarbo. Are all vivosaurs this horny like you?~" He purred and slapped her tits.

"Just the ones Twi and her brother have." She cooed as her tail coiled around Holt's neck and pulled him to to her tits. "Now suck Momma's titties.~" He happily obeyed and rested on her bust and suckled on her nipple, drinking her sweet milk. Twi groaned as she fingered herself faster at her show. Tarbo wrapped her legs around the boy as she plunged him deeper into her sexy body. She looked at Twi with a wink and blow kiss. Twilight blushed and returned it after licking her lips. "I wonder when we'll get the raptors in here? I bet they would love to ravish that sexy body of yours.~" The predator purred at Twilight.

Her fighter flushed, "R-really?"

"Who wouldn't?" She winked. "You're sweet, sexy, and act like a total sexy slut in bed.~" Her fighter cooed as she came again.

"Oh, you flatter me…" She giggled while hiding her face in her hair. Tarbo smirked and licked her lips.

"Come here, Mommy wants a kiss from her slutty daughter.~" She wiggled a finger at her. Twi approached as she made her breasts jiggle along the way. "Lovely tits.~" The vivosaur pressed them to her own as milk mixed and dribbled while they grinded them. Twi grinned and shimmied against her as more milk spilled and covered Tarbo's chest. Tarbo smirked and shimmied hers as well. Both smirked lustfully before they bashed and rubbed their tits harshly against each other. They lunged at each other and were caught in a deep, lustful kiss.

Holt watched them as he couldn't hold it and groaned, filling Tarbo's cunt with his cream. He sighed before sneaking his head in between their warm tits. The ladies giggled in their kiss as they held Holt and laid back on the soft pillows as they made out.

"I love you, slut.~" Twilight purred at Tarbo.

"You too, whore.~" Tarbo cooed. They continued making out as Holt laid there and soon fell to deep slumber.

Twi glanced at him and giggled. "He fell asleep in our tits.~"

"That he did.~" Tarbo giggled while stroking his hair. "How about we take a nap too?~"

"Ok, but I just want to put his dick back in me first.~" Twi moaned before sliding her boyfriends dick back in her ass.

"Ass slut.~" Tarbo purred with a teasing smirk as she rubbed her fighters rear.

"Oh bite me.~" Twi giggled. They gave each other one final kiss before lying down and joining Holt in restful slumber.

 **Another chapter finished. I hope you all are enjoying this. Both Twi and Ty will be getting more additions to their groups, but I'll leave who for later. Please review and let me know you all are enjoying the story. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fossil Fighter-Paleo legacy**

 **Chapter 11- Back in the mines**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The young fighter returned to the mines after having to collect the objects needed to power the mine carts. Entering the caves again, he saw McJunker as he put the last touches on the fixed minecarts. "I'm back, McJunker." Ty spoke as he approached.

The man wiped his head with a handkerchief before looking at Ty. "There you are lad. Got the Electrominites?"

Ty grinned and called out the rocks from his storage. "Got em right here." He handed the fossils to the mechanic. "Hope they do the trick." Mcjunker chuckled before taking the fossils.

"Oh believe me lad, just a small fossil of these little suckers can generate up to 50,000 volts of electricity." He spoke with a grin. Ty gasped that such tiny rocks could store that much juice.

"T-That much?" He asked as the man chuckled again and started placing them in the mine carts.

"Yep. these babies even last for a long time. The last recording of one of these fossils generating that much power lasted for two years, and that one fossil generated the entire islands electricity." He explained. Ty shook his head in disbelief as he helped McJunker push one of the minecarts onto the rails. "Alright, the crooks should still be in that mine shaft at the end of the tracks. This cart will be able to get you there, but not back. There will be an exit tunnel you can follow back here. Got it lad?" Ty gave him a grin and salute.

"You got it, sir. Those crooks will be outta here before you can say Fossil." He jumped in the minecart before pressing a button and turning it on as it hummed to life.

"Oh, and one more thing," the man spoke with a grin as Ty looked at him. "Hope you didn't eat a big breakfast this morning."

"What do you mean by tha-AAAAAAAAAH!" Ty was thrown back on his seat when the cart blasted down the tracks with sharp turns. Ty went green as he held his mouth shut. After what felt like hours, the cart screeched to a stop before Ty stuck his head out the side and puked. "Uuuuugh...I hate roller coasters…" He groaned as he climbed out.

He took a minute to recollect his mind and stomach before taking a deep breath. "Note to self, never eat breakfast before taking the carts." He swallowed before walking down the path. Tyrant entered a large area as he saw the three BB bandits from the temple back in the forest. They didn't notice him as they were digging. The fighter gave a grin as he stepped forward into the large room. "Pretty low barging into private property, you dumbasses." Ty spoke loudly. Snivels and Rex shot their heads up at the sound of his voice.

"You again?" Snivels groaned.

"Arf arf!" Rex barked as the two faced him.

"What's going on?" The two stepped back as Vivian approached and saw Ty. Her cheeks went red as she glared at the two. "Snivels, what is the meaning of this!? I thought you destroyed the mine carts!"

The man nodded quickly. "I did, I even went a step further and snatched the gear head's tools, before hiding them in holes where no one could find them." He grinned to himself.

Vivian grew a tick mark as she slowly walked over to him. "In holes? Oh, I'm sure no one could find them, unless this island was crawling with fighters that are constantly looking for things hidden in the ground!" Snivels winced by her voice and she bashed his head. "Moron!"

Ty sighed. "Ok, I want to make this quick if you don't mind," the three looked at the boy. "Why don't you just hit the road and leave and I won't have my vivosaurs flatten you three."

Vivian snarled angrily, "Not a chance, kid! We're here for important business!" She took out her medals. "We did training after our last encounter, now we'll be the ones who will...will…." Her words soon fell dead as she saw Crystal, the gem tail scorpion crawl on Ty's shoulder. "Ummm…" She spoke as she shook slightly.

"What? Having second thoughts?" Ty grinned as the three started backing up a bit.

Vivian snarled and puffed her cheeks. "Fine...we'll let you off easy...this time." Seconds later, the three bolted past him and fled to the exit.

Ty chuckled. "That was far too easy. Though, wonder why they changed their mind." Crystal chirped before nuzzling his neck. "Oh yeah, because of you, Crystal." He chuckled and rubbed her back. "Nice work girl." His tool box opened and showed a piece of the cosmonite, but a gram bigger. "Here, a little treat for you." The bug chirped and snacked on the fragment.

Ty grinned as he pulled up his sonar before his tool box beep again. "Huh...what the?" He tapped on a small notification that popped up.

"Cosmonite detected." The machine beeped. Ty was shocked, this was the first time he had ever seen that alarm go off. His parents had asked him to build a couple of detectors for the strange material, he never even knew what the alarm sounded like. Pulling his picaxe out, Ty started digging in the spot where the machine marked where the metal was. Few seconds later, his tool hit the metal before he dug it out and grew surprised to what it was. It was another one of those weird idols.

Like the one currently back at his room, it was a roughly foot-and-a-half tall, clay brown humanoid figure with dinosaurian features and colored, circuit-line highlights. Unlike the first however, this one's accents were magenta or faded burgundy and its features seemed to be modeled on an ankylosaurus. Its body was round with a pattern of nodules down the back and its slightly longer tail also had knob-like club on the end.

"This keeps getting weirder." Ty breathed as he scanned the idol. The machine beeped and confirmed that it was in fact mostly comprised of the ore. Ty couldn't put his finger on how someone had this much cosmonite and built this tacky idol. What was its purpose? His mind was cut off when he saw Crystal crawling around the idol before she started gnawing on one of the spikes. "No no, ahahah, Crystal stop." Ty spoke softly as he scanned the idol into his storage. The scorpion fell before chirping in plea to her master. "I know, but the idol is important. Until we find out what it is fully, you can't eat it, understand?" He informed softly while stroking her tail. She chirped softly before climbing back onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll give you more cosmonite at dinner, and it will be five grams. How does that sound?" He grinned. She chirped quickly and nuzzled his cheek. He chuckled and rubbed her head. "Ok, let's go." Ty walked to the hole at the near end of the room before he stopped. "On second thought...maybe a little digging can't hurt." He grinned as he took his pickaxe out and started digging.

About an hour later, his inventory was full. Ty grinned as he scrolled through and looked over his fossils. "Not bad at all." As he came to the end, he noticed he still had Bailey's fossils of Perso in his storage. "Whoops, forgot to clean them." he made a note to clean them when he gets back to the center. Jumping into the hole, he slid down the dark tunnel as he laughed. "This is better than the minecart!" he landed at the entrance of the tunnels as Mcjunker approached him.

"Hey there lad. Saw those crooks leaving with dust behind them. And you cleared them out quick to. I'm impressed." He grinned at the fighter.

Ty chuckled, "Eh...they're really kind of sad. One look at Crystal and they were gone."

Mcjunker nodded, "Not surprising since Gem Tails are feared all over the island." He moved forward and shook Ty's hand. "Thanks again for your help. Now you better get on outta here if you want to make it back in time for the level up battles, they're taking place late tonight."

Ty gave a smile and nod before heading out and back to the main dock of the island. As he walked back he found Holt and Twi walking hand in hand and laughing. "Hey you two." Tyrant called out.

Twi turned her head and spotted her brother. "Hey Ty!" She grinned and pulled Holt after her. Ty chuckled before his sister hugged him.

"So, how did everything go after I left?" he asked as he gave Holt a small wicked grin.

Holt chuckled sheepishly, "Much better...that stuff you gave me freaking dragon breath…" Ty chuckled as he patted his back.

"Just be glad I didn't use the _Big_ Guns." He smirked evilly. Holt paled as sweat poured down the back of his neck.

"R-Right." He gulped.

Ty chuckled again before moving back. "So where are you two lovebirds heading off to?"

This time Twi blushed, "H-hey, that's none of your business…" She stated. Ty put two and two together before he grinned.

"Ooooh, I see, you two are gonna go to the center and clean those Raptor fossils you gave to holt." he teased with a wiggling eyebrow. Twilight's cheeks puffed out as she stomped her foot.

"Damnit…" She groaned.

Her brother smirked, "Well as it turns out,I'm heading there for some cleaning as well, may I join you two? You know, so I can make sure you guys stay out of trouble." The two blushed, but decided to let him come.

"Might as well. Not like you don't know about our secret of our vivosaurs." Holt chuckled. Ty laughed as the three left to the Center to clean their fossils. The three took turns cleaning their fossils as Holt finished his V-Raptor heads and proceeded to revive them. Before he could start it, Ty stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's up Ty?" he asked curiously.

Ty revealed his core regulator before clicking it onto the machine. "They won't revive without this. Also," he added with a grin before backing up as the machine started. "You're in for a heck of a time." the machine brightened up before it dinged. The doors opened before two V-Raptors came out, but they were different colors. One was red with blue eyes and teeth as the other was green with purple eyes and green teeth, both bearing the gems on their necks. "Alright Buddy, get bonding.~" Ty smirked before shoving Holt in front of them.

Holt glared at Ty before looking at the two colored raptors. He admitted they were amazing with new colors, ones he never saw before. "Uh...Hi..I'm Holt." he greeted with a nervous grin. The two tilted their heads before stepping forward and sniffing him. A few seconds later their eyes shot open and they purred before nuzzling against him.

" _We finally meet our mate.~"_ the two purred happily as they eyed Holt with half lidded eyes. Holt flushed as he couldn't find words to speak. Ty chuckled as he and Twi watched. _"My sister and I have been eager to meet you, sweetie.~"_ The red raptor purred.

The green one chirped and licked his face. " _We can't wait for you to claim us as yours, Alpha.~_ " Holt's brain malfunctioned as he felt a familiar tightness in his pants before he fell back and fainted. The raptors giggled before bending down and licking his face.

Twi sighed with a smirk before walking up to them. "Scuse me girls." She spoke before kneeling down to her boyfriend. "Come on Holty, wake up." She cooed as she caressed his cheek. Holt groaned as he woke up as he looked at the raptor sisters.

"I...just saw my life...flash before my eyes…" He spoke softly. The two raptors were now sniffing Twi all over as she had a familiar scent.

" _Are you Alpha's mate too?"_ The purple sister asked the girl. Twi blushed with a nod. The two purred before nuzzling all over her as well. _"How delightful. We'll be looking forward to bonding with you as well, mistress.~"_ They purred and slowly licked both of Twi's cheeks.

Ty smirked and caught Holt's eye. "Look at that, you're own Harem is official." He teased his friend. Hot breathed as he tried to keep himself from getting a bleeding nose.

"Trying...to adjust...fuck the images can't stop flooding my mind." He groaned while pinching his nose. Ty chuckled before releasing his own V-Raptor. The sisters caught notice of her before they purred.

" _Well hello sexy. You the mate of our alpha's friend?~"_ They purred sweetly.

V giggled, " _That I am.~"_ The two approached her as they rubbed and brushed their bodies down hers.

" _If your Alpha doesn't mind, we'd be delighted to bond with you as well.~"_ The sisters purred and rubbed hard against her. The normal colored raptor looked back her fighter who shrugged.

"I don't mind, V. Besides, Holt is my friend, and I know how much you love doing it with the others. They won't be any different." he spoke with a grin. V purred and nuzzled happily against the sisters.

" _Oh I can't wait to fuck your brains out you sexy sluts.~"_ V purred sexily to the two raptors as she licked their lips. Holt and Twi kept the three raptors out as Ty continued cleaning the rest of his loot. As the dust settled, the last fossil was cleaned and sent to be revived. Moments after the machine dinged, his last vivosaur, Perso exited. Ty smiled and approached his new dino.

"Hello Perso, my dear." he greeted with a grin. The sauropod gazed down at him and nuzzled him.

" _I was wondering when you were going to revive me, my mate.~"_ She cooed.

Ty chuckled and hugged her nose. "My apologies sweetie. Things have been crazy the last few days, but I will make it up to you.~" He kissed her nose sweetly. The dark colored vivosaur purred and licked his cheek.

"So Ty," The boy looked at his friend while petting the raptor sisters. "With all the fossils you collected at the ravine, how many vivos do you have now?"

Ty thought for a second, "At least twenty if I'm not mistaken."

Holt chuckled. "Jesus man, at this rate, you'll have all 100 vivosaurs in no time." Soon Holt flushed, "Holy shit...you're going to be busy with that many girls…"

Ty gave a wicked grin. "Don't forget twi can dig them up as well, and give you them as well. You two will be busy times 2." Holt flinched as he held his nose tightly as some blood spurt out.

"Fucking hell...They're gonna plow me to death at this rate if I have 100 of them." He groaned. Just then the speakers chimed.

"Attention fighters, registration for tonight's Level-Up battles will begin momentarily. Please make your way to the stadium. Thank you." the three looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess we better get going. Our next battles await us." Ty spoke with a challenging grin.

Twilight laughed nervously, "Hope I don't fail...this is my first one, if I lose I can't be a fighter."

" _Not to worry my mate,"_ Tarbo purred. _"With my strength, we can't lose.~"_ Twi smiled and held her medal tightly.

" _If you do very well, I'll let you be in charge tonight, and let you do anything you want.~"_ Twi purred, rubbing her medal gently. Tarbo giggled at the fun she planned on having.

"Come on guys, we better get going." Ty grinned. The two nodded as they ran out to the fossil arena.

An hour after they left the group had cleared their cleaning tests and were awaiting their final battles. Ty was feeling a little distracted. He hadn't seen his pinked haired friend in a while. He missed having her around to cheer him up. The longer she was gone, the more Ty wanted her to be with him. He was beginning to wonder if he really had feelings for her.

"Tyrant Rex," Ty looked up at Tiffany as she smiled. "Your opponent is waiting." Ty smiled and nodded before getting up and heading through the door. On his way down, he spotted a familiar man from the ravines. "Mcjunker? You're my opponent?" he asked in surprise.

"That's right." The big guy grinned. "You'll have to make it past me if you want to level up."

Ty chuckled as he grinned. "Hope your vivosaurs are ready for a clash of the titans. Mine haven't been defeated at all."

Mcjunker smirked, "I'll be sure to hand you a shovel so you can dig them out of the losers hole." The two entered the arena as it was full blast with fans cheering.

"Weeeeeelcooooooooooome to our next fossil level up battles!" Leon announced with a smile. "In our next battle, we have the man of the Ravines, the level four master, Mcjuuuuuuunkeeeeeer!" the crow cheered as the man waved to the crowd.

"And his opponent, the Sauropod master, the fighter who wins without breaking a sweat, Tyraaaaaaaaaant Reeeeeeeeeeeeex!" Slate announced, as the crowd bursted with high cheers as Ty smiled and waved to the crowd. In the front row he saw Bailey and the rest of her friends holding a banner that read, "King T-Rex" in bold letters. Ty smiled and saluted them as the screamed happily.

" _Bailey, you're in for a treat today."_ He thought.

"Fighters, throw out your vivosaurs!" Slate called. Mcjunker pulled his medals out with a grin.

"Stygi, Cerato, kentro, battle time!" He called as he summoned two wind and one fire type vivosaur. Ty pulled his medals out as he spoke to his mates in his mind.

" _You three ladies ready to flatten them?~"_ He cooed with a smirk. The three purred and nodded in his mind, ready to duke it out. "Right! Brachio, Perso, Siesmo, flatten them to the ground!" he cried and tossed his team, with his new vivosaur leading as they bellowed.

"Alright, looks like Tyrant isn't wasting anytime. He's called out three heavy hitters and his vivosaurs still outrank his opponents." Johnson stated.

Bailey smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend using the vivosaur she gave him. "He's using my gift!" She squealed as she hugged one of her friends happily.

Mcjunker gaped a bit at Ty's vivosaurs, "Well...wasn't expecting you to go jumbo on me, kid." Ty laughed as he smirked.

"As the old saying goes Mcjunker. Go big, or go home." He commented.

"With the HP tallied up, Mcjunker has the first move! Begiiiiiiiiin!" Slate called as the battle begin.

"Cerato, Head butt! Stygi, Launching Missile! Kento, Whirling Dash!" The man called. His three vivosaurs heard the command and charged at Ty's vivosaurs. They landed their attacks, but the sauropods shook it off, only making it feel like mosquito bites to their legs.

"Looks like Old Mcjunker's team isn't up to the task." Johnson called out.

"Not surprising based on how well Ty trained his team to their high level." His co host replied.

Ty grinned, _"Perso, show Mcjunker an example of your power. Earth Crush, if you please."_ The sauropod smirked before bellowing, the ground shook violently as earth energy blasted around the arena and collided with Cerato. The beast roared in agony as it was buried to dust and stone before a shine was seen through the rubble, indicating it was back in its medal.

"Ah, bolts…" Mcjunker groaned. Ty smirked before giving the command to Brachio, using Mountain wave. The neutral vivosaur bellowed and targeted Stygi, blasting it on the ground before turning to the side and bashing it hard. The dino screeched in agony. It can't handle the punishment by Brachio's power before a light shined as its medal fell to the ground.

"And there goes Mcjunker's Stygi." Slate announced as Kento backed up, now alone with the three sauropods. The herbivore cowered in fear as it witnessed its friends fall.

" _Man, almost feel bad for it."_ Ty thought. _"Ladies, make this very quick and painless for it."_ The three nodded as they turned around and swatted it's head against the ground with their tails at once. When Kentro's head met the ground there was a flash as it too returned to its medal.

"And that's the match, Tyrant Rex wins by a knock out!" The announcer's cheered. The audience screamed as they chanted Ty's name. Ty grinned as he waved to them before leaving the arena.

Back in the lobby, Mcjunker patted the fighter's shoulder with a chuckle. "Congratulations, Ty. I'm impressed." Ty chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks, Mcjunker. I just do my best." Said boy replied. The man nodded as Tiffany handed him a card as the man took it and presented it to him.

"I declare you, tyrant Rex, level 4 fighter. You earned it." Ty smiled before accepting his new ID. "Now you can enter Bottomsup Bay, a water digging site, filled with the best water fossils around." The fighter grinned to this as he nodded. "Well, better get back to work at the Depot now. Take care lad." With that, Mcjunker waved and left the building.

Ty was pleased with himself as he held the card in his hand. " _That much closer to being a master fighter._ " He thought to himself before putting away his card.

He was unaware a familiar pinkette approached him as he turned and was about to head to the bleachers to watch his sisters battle, before a familiar voice made him freeze. "Ty?" His body tensed up before slowly turning around, seeing Rosie while she held her arm with a small frown.

"Hey...Rosie." Ty breathed softly as he stared at the ground. Both fighters remained silent with each other. Their eyes darting at the ground as pity and guilt washed in their hearts. It wasn't long before they both spoke.

"Ty/Rosie I'm sorry." They said in unison before Rosie rubbed her arm. "Um...you first…"

Ty nodded and took a deep breath. "You were right. What I did was uncool. I do care how you feel and I know you don't want anything bad to happen to me...I was an idiot, I just couldn't bare to see Twilight in tears while that jerk was going about all happy. I just...I'm sorry."

Rosie looked at her feet before she too took a deep breath. "And you were right. I know how much Twilight means to you, you were only standing up for her. You weren't afraid to take drastic measures to fix things, even if they were uncalled for...if I had a little sister, i would do the same. I took things too far when I yelled at you, and left you. You needed a friend, and I wasn't there for you. I treated you like dirt...I'm sorry." Rosie sniffed as tears formed in her eyes. Seeing this, Ty walked closer and hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"We all make mistakes, Rosie. I know you just wanted me to understand my actions three days ago. Everything has been shit with us, and I hurt you out of my emotions." He gripped her tighter. "I promise it won't happen again...I forgive you, Rosie." The pinkette kept quiet as she sniffled against his chest. Her arms moved up before gripping him tightly in her own embrace. "It's ok, Rosie. I'm here. It's ok." Ty hushed softly as he comforted the crying girl.

After a few minutes Rosie calmed down and looked up at Ty, "So...we're still...friends?" A soft chuckle escaped his throat as a thumb from him gently wiped a tear from her eye.

"Of course. No matter what you do to me, you'll always be my friend." He spoke softly with a warm smile. Rosie blushed and laid her head on his shoulder while they hugged more.

" _Sweetie,"_ Spinax spoke which got Ty's attention. _"Go on. Tell her how you feel about her."_ Ty blushed himself. The feeling he developed for her was growing a bit. He might not get another chance...he might as well take it now.

"Um...Rosie?" The pinkette looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

Ty's blush darkened. "Um...can I ask you something?"

Rosie slowly nodded. "Sure? What is it?"

"Do you...like me?" He breathed. The fighter's cheeks bloomed red when he asked her that. Did she like him? Her mind traced back the first day she met him. The day she lost her medals as he got them back. The day he helped her lift that damn curse, and that day he saved her when Bailey had her ways with her before she redeemed herself. Ty was cute, shy, a kind heart, and had the spirit of a fighter.

With a small gulp, Rosie answered. "Y...Yes." She whispered.

Ty turned red as well. "Ok then, can I ask you something else?" Rosie gave him a soft nod again. "Do you...want to...um…" Ty cursed in his head, he still couldn't talk to girls when he tried to make the first move. It was a lot easier when Peggy and Zoe asked him. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He finally blurted out.

Rosie gasped softly as her cheeks burned red. Neither said anything. "I….I…" Rosie tried to speak. Ty sighed as he felt like she didn't want to.

"I understand. I'm sure you'll fi-" His words were cut off before Rosie made a gutsy move, slamming her lips to his own. His mind spun as he felt her soft lips. He closed his eyes and pressed back against her. Rosie slightly moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into their kiss. Neither noticed Peggy, Zoe, Bailey, Twi, and Holt approach as they laughed quietly at the pair.

"Looks like we got a new lady joining our harem.~" Peggy purred quietly at Bailey and Zoe.

Bailey smirked, "Oh this is going to be fun with Pinkie joining us.~" Ty and Rosie made out for the past minute before parting for air.

A soft and loving smile grazed Rosie's lips. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Tyrant Rex." The male fighter heard her words and a smile that nearly split his face formed. Rosie giggled at his face before she planted her lips on his again. Not before long, a cough got their attention as they turned and saw the others. Seeing the others, Ty flushed red in embarrassment.

"Enjoying sucking each others faces?~" Bailey teased.

"H-h-how long have you guys been standing there?" Ty stuttered as his eye twitched.

"A moment when you two started making out.~" Zoe teased while wiggling her eyebrows. Ty groaned softly and hid his head in Rosie's neck. Twi giggled before deciding to change the subject.

"Look bro," She held up her fighters license. "I'm a fossil fighter now." She chirped happily. Ty lifted his head as a new smile formed.

"I'm proud of you twilight. Of course, you've got a long way to go before you can challenge me in a fight." He smirked softly.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words when I get to you." She replied with a smirk of her own.

Holt laughed as he came to his girlfriend's side and pecked her cheek. "Oh he's not that tough."

"You want to test that, Blonde?" Ty asked with an arched brow.

Holt sweat a little, "Uhhhh...maybe next time."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tyrant chuckled. The others chuckled before Bailey spoke.

"Since battles are over, how about we celebrate with some Dinner? I'll pay." She offered with a smile.

Twi held up her own credit card. "No way, my turn." Ty rolled his eyes with a smile and patted her head.

"Alright, you'll pay sis." A loud grumble was heard from his belly as the group laughed. His cheeks flushed red. "It's always me, why is it alwa-"

GRUMBLE!

The group stared at Twilight who blushed. "Hehe…" She giggled softly.

"Jesus, you got a bigger appetite than Ty." Peggy laughed. Twi laughed as well while the group headed away.

A night was perfect for the group. They all had their fill with delicious food as they walked back to the hotel with filled stomachs. Holt belched. "Oh God...I'm stuffed…" he moaned happily while rubbing his belly.

"Heh, lightweight," Twi grinned as she still felt fit as a fiddle.

"Quiet you." He chuckled softly before holding her close and kissed her cheek. Ty chuckled as he saw their happy expressions. A soft hand grasped his before seeing Rosie smile sweetly.

"Thank you ty. I had a wonderful night with you all." She sighed happily as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Night's not through yet Rosie...it's not even 10." Ty smiled and kissed her head.

"Hanging with the low lifes as usual I see Tyipoo.~" The group froze again as Ty groaned.

"Not again…" They turned as they saw a familiar girl with her grin. "What do you want?"

June glared as she slowly walked closer. "You know **who** I want."

"Listen, June," The boy stated softly. "I told you a million times over, I'm not interested in marrying you. Why can't you get that in your head?" June smirked as she licked her lips.

"This time…" She started as there was a click and a metal claw clamped on his waist, "I got you.~"

"Let him go!" Rosie snapped at the rich girl. June smirked before the claw yanked him backwards away from the group. The girls cried out as Ty was pulled into the shadows.

Ty was struggling while June took him through the city. "Let me go, June! You have no authority to do this!"

She pulled out an official looking paper and waved it in front of his face. It was a marriage certificate. "All you have to do, is sign this, and everything will be just fine. Come on Tyipoo. You know you love me.~"

Ty glared before turning his head away. "Forget it. What you do or say will not change my mind."

June huffed, "Fine, but what about your little friend here?" She held up a small jar. Ty gasped as Crystal hissed and clanked at the glass.

"You let her go right now! She has nothing to do with this!" He stated angrily.

June sneered as she held the jar to her neck. "You know I've been dying to get a new accessory. I think all it's pretty gems would make a lovely wedding gift to me. Thank you sweetie.~" Ty fumed before struggling harder.

"You pluck one gem off of Crystal, you'll be sorry!" he warned dangerously.

"Just sign and I won't hurt her.~" June countered as she tapped the jar. Ty was in another tight spot. If he refused, Crystal will get hurt, but he can't marry the likes of her. His mind raced to find a way to get out of this situation. Crystal meanwhile hissed at June. she hated this woman with her aching stinger. However though, June fails to know about her second gift to her species. Ty looked at his pet. The scorpion shook its body and tapped its claws together, pointing to the gems on her back. Ty put two and two together before relief washed on his heart.

He looked at June again and glared. "...No."

June snarled, "Fine...time to say goodbye to your precious bug." She brought her arm back and prepared to throw the jar. Crystal curled up into a ball to put her gift to the test. With a chuck, June threw the jar to the wall as it shattered. Crystal fell before June picked up a large rock and dropped it on the scorpion, hearing a cracking squish.

Ty felt a small piece of his heart tear off. "You heartless bitch." He muttered. June smirked at him.

"You should have taken up on my offer Ty. Now, sign the paper, or I'll…" A soft rumble was heard behind her before the two looked behind and saw the rock rumbling before it cracked a hole open. Crystal crawled out and shook her body off the dust around her.

"You're alive!" Ty cheered happily in relief.

"That's not possible, I heard you go splat." June growled. Crystal hissed as more movement came from the rock as a swarm of smaller gem tails crawled out. "Ewww! It has babies!" June bleched.

Ty smirked. "Hate to rain on your parade, June. What you're against is a Gem Tailed Scorpion. The islanders say these babies have the poison to kill a T-Rex."

June snorted, "How would they know?" A squeak was heard as a giant rat came out of the shadows. Crystal saw it and lashed her tail out and poisoned it before it fell dead in a second. Its flesh smoked as it began rotting before their eyes leaving only a skeleton.

Ty whistled. "Now that's some high poison right there." He grinned. June paled and backed away. Pulling him in front of her.

"S-Stay back." She stuttered. Crystal and her infants chirped before they crawled forward. June paled but grew shocked before they crawled on his legs and to his shoulders as the scorpion mother nuzzled his cheek with chirps.

June gasped and released me. "Eeeeeww, I hate bugs!" Ty laughed as the babies crawled around me.

"Sorry, June, but I'm not going anywhere." He grinned before looking at Crystal. "Crystal if you would?" The scorpion chirped before jumping off his shoulder and sprinted forward at June, snapping her claws while hissing dangerously. June turned around and hauled as away from him. Ty heard her screaming in fear of the insect until she was out of sight. Ty bursted into laughter as Crystal came back. "Nice work Crystal." His tool box opened up and showed two ten grams of the metal. "One for you, and doubled for scaring her away, and the other for your babies." he placed one near Crystal and the other on the ground for her infants. After devouring their share, the baby scorpions chirped at their mother before burrowing underground and disappeared. "Guess they'll live on their own now. But I still got you." He smiled, stroking Crystal's tail gently. Crystal chirped and nuzzled him more.

"Ty!" the boy looked up as he saw his friends came up to him. "Are you ok man? We heard June screaming?" Bailey asked in concern.

Ty chuckled. "I'm ok, just have to thank my friend for scaring her off." he held out Crystal to the group as she chirped in greeting. "She's my personal body guard." He laughed.

The others were shell shocked he was holding the Gem Tailed scorpion and stepped back a bit. "Y-you know what it is right?" Holt stuttered as he sweated and paled.

Ty chuckled. "Of course, Holt. She won't hurt me. She's a friend." the scorpion chirped before spotting Twilight. Chirping happily, she crawled forward and onto her legs before to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Uhhh...brother?" Twi asked nervously.

"It's ok, sis. She won't hurt you. Promise." Ty smiled warmly. "Pet her tail. She loves it there." Twi gulped as her shaking hand slowly at Crystal before stroking her tail slowly. Crystal shuddered and purred happily as she nuzzled into her shoulder, purring like a cat.

They heard a couple of beeps as scorpio detached from Twi's wrist and approached the new scorpion. He chirped a couple of times at Crystal before she moved to him and nuzzled him as well before rubbing up against his metal body.

Ty looked in awe before a sly smirk formed. "Well what do you know. Looks like Crystal has taken Scorpio fancy." Crystal purred before her tail coiled around his own.

The others were shocked, "How could a real scorpion fall for a man made machine?" Holt asked.

"Well, I may have added some functions like a real scorpion to scorpio when I made him, thought it would be fun." Ty confessed with a chuckle. Twi face palmed in embarrassment at her brother for thinking of that.

Crystal purred and chirped to Scorpio before crawling off of Twi and created a small burrow and waved her tail to him before slowly crawling inside the mud burrow. "Will not be gone long, Miss Twilight." Scorpio informed before following Crystal into the burrow.

They soon heard small chirps and purrs going on in the burrow. "Oh my god." Ty laughed as he face palmed. "I think it will be all night before they tire out."

"So what should we do now?" Peggy asked. Bailey smirked before kissing her cheek and hugged Ty's arm, sinking his arm in her chest.

"What do you think, sweetie? Ty himself said the night is still young.~" She purred, batting her eyelashes at the boy.

" _Me and my big mouth._ " Ty smiled to himself. "You girls want to go to my room?" they nodded in excitement.

"Twi," Zoe grinned at the girl. "You and Holt have our room for the night. And I'm sure the girls will be delighted to join you two.~" Zoe grinned and swiped Ty's medals before stuffing them in Twi's pockets. "We never had him to just ourselves yet.~" Twi and Holt flushed as Twi had the dirty thought flooding.

"See you in the morning.~" bailey smirked before they grabbed Ty and Rosie and took off to the hotel rooms.

Twi stared after them before holding up Ty's Spinax medal. "H...hello?" She asked quietly.

" _Hello sweetie. It's been a while.~"_ Spinax purred sweetly to the girl.

Twi blinked. "Have we met?"

Spinax giggled. _"Don't you remember back a few days ago? You saw me and I was on the desk.~"_ Twi flushed again. _"Oh, you still look so cute.~"_ Spinax purred.

The girl gulped. "So...I'm..in charge with you girls tonight…" She spoke.

" _Would seem so, Sweetie.~_ " The vivosaur giggled.

" _So when do we get to fuck these two silly.~_ " Nychus grinned. Twi flushed again as her arousal was growing by their words.

" _Oh? Having dirty thoughts? Let us help with that.~"_ V purred before they filled Twi's mind with pics of them in their anthro forms, making out, and fucking each other. Twi moaned quietly as she swayed.

"Twi, you ok?" Holt asked. Twilight looked at him before she smirked and gripped his shirt.

"You. Me. Girls. Bed. Now.~" She purred before hauling to the hotel.

 **Lemon Warning**

Meanwhile, Ty's girlfriends finally made it to his room and locked the door. Bailey wasted no time and tackled Ty to the bed and furiously made out with him with tongue. Rosie blushed as she leaned against the wall and watched. Bailey looked up and smirked before pulling back from the kiss with him and approached her. She pinned Rosie to the wall before groping her tits and made out with her next. "Oh, you'll enjoy Ty my little Rose. He feels so good.~"

Rosie moaned from her kiss as their night together came back as lust started to take over. She gripped Bailey's ass and grinded her body against her own. As they kissed the pinkette moaned, "I'm just...a little...nervous about...showing Ty...my body.~"

Zoe grinned, "But he's already seen you naked from the waist down when we... _talked_ with Bailey.~" Bailey giggled, blowing Zoe a kiss. The couple blew her a kiss as well before they laid next to Ty and shared his mouth in a three way kiss as they started stripping him. Rosie caught sight of his toned chest and felt a wet spot in her crotch.

Bailey felt it too, "Mmmmm, that didn't take long.~" She purred before pulling her shirt off. Rosie blushed as her shirt was gone, showing her crimson red bra covering her bust. There were small wet patches on her bra as well. Ty, Zoe, and Peggy were surprised. "That would be my handy work.~" Bailey cooed as she groped Rosie's tits causing the spots to grow.

Rosie moaned loudly as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Lust hazed her eyes and mind before she tore her bra off. "Dammit slut, suck my tits!~" She demanded with a sexual moan. Bailey grinned before happily latching to one and took long, hard sucks. She gulped Rosie's milk as she squeezed her other tit and squirted over the other three.

Milk landed on their faces as it dribbled down. Some landed on their mouths as they tasted her sweet mark liquid. "Wow….that's good stuff." Ty admitted. Rosie blushed before looking away.

Bailey grinned. "Aw, don't be shy, Rosie. It's a good thing," She looked at her own. "In fact," She pulled her shirt off and her black bra, exposing her tits. "I should do the same.~" She pushed both nipples into her mouth and sucked furiously at them while moaning loudly. Ty blushed a bit at her while sucking her own tits before they heard a small pop. Grinning, Bailey pulled back as her nipples started squirting her own milk out. "There we go.~" Ty stared in amazement as he licked his lips out of reflex. Bailey grinned, "I think he wants to drink our rose.~" Zoe and peggy giggled before the got up and grabbed rosie by the arms.

"W-wait...I-I don't know…" Rosie protested in embarrassment.

Bailey cooed and kissed her softly. "Shhh, just relax baby. Enjoy.~" She moved her friends tits to Ty's face. "Drink up Ty.~" The boy's eyes watched her tits jiggle and leak milk. Moving his mouth up, he latched to one of Rosie's nipple and gently sucked. The pinkette arched her head back and moaned loudly. She eased down onto his lap as she slowly grinded against him.

"Silly girl," Peggy giggled, "you got to take all your clothes off. It feels better.~" Rosie blushed, but slowly undid her skirt and panties, now naked as she rested on him and resumed grinding. It felt so much better as she moaned louder while cradling Ty in her bust. The boy groaned as he squeezed her butt and started biting her nipple.

Bailey smirked before looking at the two. "Want me to have you two lactate as well?~" She purred with a lick of her lips.

"Oh yes please.~" Zoe grinned as she removed her shirt and exposed her braless tits.

The blonde smirked. "Oh lala, no bra? Naughty, but sexy, you bitch.~" She latched to both of her tits and suckled hard with bites. Zoe cooed as she too felt a small pop. "Mmmm, tasty milk.~" Bailey purred as she swallowed some of her milk in her throat. The two grinned before smirking slyly at Peggy. "How about...we drag hers out?~" Bailey suggested. Zoe smirked and nodded. The two tackled Pegs to the bed and tore her shirt and bra off before attacking her breasts with hard sucks.

"W-what are you two up to? I thought you were going to make me lactate?~" Peggy wined in pleasure.

"Oh we are," Bailey purred. "Just sit back and watch and feel the magic.~" They continued sucking her nipples, biting, pulling and twisting them furiously. Peggy bit her lip as she lit them play with her tits. A moment soon, she felt them pop before liquid dribbled. Both moaned before slowing down and suckled her tits gently.

"Fuuuuuuuck.~" Peggy sighed as the feeling of the milk passing through her nipples sent shivers down her spine. Bailey and Zoe pulled back and swallowed her milk.

"Mmmm, you taste amazing.~" Bailey smirked and suckled a bit in her mouth. Grinning, she pressed her lips to Pegs and pushed the milk in her mouth. Peggy moaned as they kissed and drank her warm milk. Zoe stood at the side off the bed as she felt her foot kick something. She looked to see what she hit and gasped.

"So that's where they ended up.~" Zoe breathed as she pull two objects up from under the bed. Bailey looked and smirked with a blush. It was the large dildoes they used the last time they encountered.

"Oh, I forgot about those. How sweet of Ty to keep them safe for me.~" She purred at Ty and blew a kiss at him. The fighter blushed and buried his face in Rosie's warm, soft bust. Rosie moaned before she felt his bulge rubbing her pussy.

"Ty...I….mmmm...please..~" She moaned and grinded harder on his bulge. Ty looked up at her with a dark blush. Rosie moaned louder and pressed down hard against him. He nodded before pulling his pants down with his boxers as his hard member popped out and stood proud. "Wow…" Rosie gasped. His hands groped her naked ass, rubbing his erection in between them.

"W...where do you want it, Rosie?~" He asked with a soft moan. Rosie blushed as she slowly moved down.

"I...I've...always been curious...how they taste." She blushed. Ty flsuhed, but smiled with a nod.

"Ok...please do. I won't stop you." Her cheeks darkened before she moved up and smelled his musky scent. She shuddered before slithering her tongue around his dick, under and swirled around the pink tip. Ty moaned as he laid back on the bed. Rosie gently pulled her breasts up and pressed his rod in between them before pumping her bust as she continued licking his tip. "Fuck Rosie…~" He moaned in pleasure.

While the pinkette pleased her lover, Zoe and Peggy strapped the dildoes on and lubed it. "Want us to fuck your ass and pussy, or double stuff?~" Zoe purred to Bailey.

"Pick two holes, think I'll try to adjust to their size again first." Bailey shivered as she remembered last time.

The two nodded as Peggy laid down and pulled Bailey on her. Zoe mounted her as they pressed the rubber cocks to her holes, making her shiver. "Don't worry. We'll be gentle this time.~" Pegs cooed before kissing her neck and the two gently started pushing the dicks in her two holes. Bailey groaned as she felt the dildoes streching her out. Zoe groped her breasts with Pegs groping her ass as they pushed further and further into her. What felt like hours, the two bottomed up deep in her fully. "There we go.~"

"Mmmmmm, I forgot how big these felt inside.~" Bailey moaned while biting her lip. The two giggled as Zoe pulled out and softly thrusted back in as Pegs pulled out and continued vice versa. The blonde cooed at the slow rythym as she bounced softly against Peggy's waist. "Nnnnngh...it's amazing….I need to use these more often," She looked at the two and smiled lustfully with batting eyelashes. "Go ahead girls, fuck me faster.~" The couple grinned before picking up the pace by thrusting in twice per second.

Rosie meanwhile moaned as her blush darkened. Her mouth opened before engulfing Ty's dick in her throat and bobbed her head with her tits bouncing. Ty lifted his head and watched her mouth slide up and down his length. Seeing her lips pressed hard around him and her blush continuing to darken was making him harder by the second. "Nnngh...R...Rosie...may I...hold your head?~" The pinkette flushed but moaned in reply. She took her hat ott and undid her pigtails, letting her pink hair flow freely. Ty softly ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair as his hands rested on the back of her head.

Rosie moaned as his hands held her down as she sucked him. It aroused her as one of her hands slid down and started fingering herself as she sucked his cock. Ty slowly started sliding her along his dick as he felt her lips keep the suction on him. He kept moving her back and forth to prolong the feeling. The pinkette purred as her lips parted a bit. "Hmdr...hardmr…~" She moaned with her mouth full of cock before slurping his rod. The boy grinned before moving her head faster. Her eyes rolled back as her fingers thrusted furiously in her cunt.

Bailey moaned louder as Peggy and zoe fucked her holes with her dildoes. "Nnnngh...harder...faster...give it to me.~" She growled softly in lust. Both girls grinned before thrusting into her wildly. The sensation caused Bailey to scream in pleasure. Her hips joined their rhythm as the bed slightly shook. "YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK MY HOLES! MAKE ME YOUR SLUTTY BITCH! POUND MY GOD DAMN SLUTTY HOLES!~" She screamed in lust and bliss.

Zoe leaned next to Bailey's ear as she kept her rhythm, "Guess we found out who's the sex toy in this harem.~"

Bailey whimpered. "Yes...I'm a sex toy. I love sex. I wish to please my mistresses and Master. Let me be a good girl and make you all happy.~"

"Oh you are.~" Peggy cooed before biting Bailey's nipples and drinking her sweet milk. The girl moaned and pounded against them, getting them deeper against her.

"Please...your sex slave...wishes to have a kiss...from her mistresses.~" Bailey pleaded with tears of bliss. The couple smirked before leaning together and slamming their lips onto hers. Said blonde moaned loudly as she opened her mouth and took their tongues into her own as she licked their wet muscles and coiled around them.

"Such a good toy.~" Zoe cooed as she slapped Bailey's ass. She bit her lip as a climax was about to hit her, but held it back as hard as possible. She won't cum until her mistresses give her the ok to do so. "You look so cute, when you hold in your pleasure.~" Zoe smirked.

Peggy giggled, "Come on, Bitch. I want to feel your warm cum wet me.~"

"M...May I, Mistresses? Can...your sex slave...cum please?~" Bailey whimpered as she was losing her grip.

"Yes.~" Zoe purred while giving her ear a lick.

With her words and lick, Bailey released, "THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!~" She screamed happily as her holes clamped the toys and drenched Peggy's waist in her warm juices. The two smirked as they kept thrusting into her.

"Now that you adjusted, would you like your mistresses to fill your pussy...at the same time?~" Zoe purred lustfully. Bailey moaned with a nod as she fell back on the bed and spread her legs. "What a good slut. You'll be rewarded well.~" the two crawled on top of her before poking their cocks to her cunt. With a smirk, they forced their members balls deep inside the blonde. Bailey screamed in pleasure as her legs wrapped around them. Both giggled and started thrusting hard and deep.

Rosie was now close to her climax. Her fingering grew furious as she sucked harder and deeper against Ty's pulsing cock. Ty grinned slightly before thrusting against her face as well as pushing her deeper on him. "Daaaamn...y-you're pretty good...at sucking dicks Rosie.~" Ty groaned. The girl moaned in thanks.

"Prwcic...wth..dldos.~" She moaned against his cock as she slurped harder. Ty arched a brow and grinned bigger.

"Well, there is one thing you'll never get from a dildo.~" He purred before holding her face balls deep. "And that's real cum!~" He groaned as his dick spurted semen into her throat and down into her stomach. Rosie moaned as she gulped down the warm thick liquid as her climax passed as well. When they calmed, Rosie pulled back and swallowed the the last of his semen before breathing and crawled to him and laid against him.

"Mmmm...that was amazing.~" She cooed and kissed his cheek.

Ty chuckled, "Glad you enjoyed it. That was the best blowjob I've ever gotten." above Bailey's moans, the group heard loud screams of pleasure running through the room next door. Ty groaned. "Uggh, I reeeeeally don't want to think about what my sister is doing." Rosie giggled before she purred.

"Maybe this will get your attention.~" She pumped his dick to life and slammed it into her pussy hole. Ty moaned loudly before rolling on top of her. "Better, sweetie?~" Ty nodded as he began pounding into her.

Next door, the raptors were having fun with Holt while the rest...well, Twi was getting used in every way possible. Her ass, pussy and mouth were being drilled by their tails as she screamed and came, again and again. The girls were also taking turns suckling her small tits attempting to pop them. "Fucking Hell...this is the best orgy..I ever had.~" Holt moaned while pounding the red raptor and eating the purple one's cunt.

"Get used to it, Alpha.~" His raptors purred. "Cause we'll be doing this anytime you please.~" Holt shuddered before releasing his climax and slurped the girl's juices. Both moaned and released their climaxes as well before they rested against him for a bit. Giving him a few kisses and licks, they recovered and let Holt Rest. "Hey baby.~" They purred to V. "Hope you're still up for a good fuck. The sisters want a piece of that slutty body.~"

V giggled, "Let your Alpha decide what he wants to do with me, then I'll let you two do whatever you please.~"

The sisters looked at Holt as he nodded. "Go ahead ladies. I'm getting excited to see a raptor threesome. Have at her.~" the two smirked in lust before they pounced on V and groped her as the three made out together.

"Aww, I...was hoping...he'd fuck...my ass while...we scissored.~" V moaned. Holt blushed before he nodded. The sisters dragged her to their alpha and slammed his dick in her tight ass. V was now sitting on his lap as he gripped her waist and lifted up and on his dick. The sisters made their move as the red one entwined her legs with her and the purple one got in the middle before they nodded. Pushing hard, their cunts locked together tightly. V moaned as she clawed at their feathery butts and pulled them closer.

"What a pussy you have, V.~" The red sister purred as they swirled their hips.

"I won't mind fucking that whorish cunt again when he come together.~" the purple sister purred as their legs locked hard.

Twi moaned loudly as the girls grew lustful and frustrated. "She won't give us her milk. Now I'm horny and FUCKING CRAVING IT.~" Shan growled as she started biting Twilights sensitive nipples.

They pulled their tails out of twi's throat so she could breath. "I don't know why they aren't, I was leaking earlier." That was all she got out before the tails were re inserted in her throat.

The others had an idea as a few tails coiled her bust and squeezed them hard, pushing her nipples out and flushing them with blood. The girl moaned as her nipples were very hard. Tarbo reached down and squeezed her like an orange before they finally gushed milk. The girls moaned happily as they all attacked her nipples, licking and sucking as they were trying to feed off of her milk. Twi moaned more and more as the suckling made her breasts even more sensitive.

"Mmmm...mmmmm…..mmmmm…..MMMMMMMMMMMM!~" The girl screamed with the tails in her throat before she came once more on the tails. Her breasts suddenly gushed milk out and sprayed all over their faces.

"We got a blow out.~" Spinax giggled. They all caught her milk in their mouths as they kissed each other, sharing the sweet milk together. They lowered Twilight down as they let her rest a bit.

"Nnnngh…" She groaned with her arms out. "Please...Twily...want's a kiss too…~" Tarbo smirked as she laid her bust to hers and kissed her fighter deeply.

Holt watched his girlfriend make out with Tarbo as he groaned and plowed V's ass harder, hearing slapping sounds. V grinned as her tail coiled his dick and shoved into her own ass. The reaction caused holt to roar in pleasure, pounding her furiously. "Fuck! Your ass is amazing, V! Ty is so lucky to have you!~"

"Funny...he's never fucked my ass before.~" She purred. Holt flushed as he realized he took her anal virginity. A score. He moaned happily as he watched the three raptors fuck each other while he fucked her ass. "So...You going to give me your load, Alpha 2?~" The word Alpha slipped V and caused him to groan loudly and release his load in her ass. "Mmmmm, warm.~" He pulled out of her as he laid back and watched the lesbian action from the three raptors.

"Kiss us, V.~" The sisters purred with wiggling claw fingers. V purred before she pulled the two close and slammed their lips to hers in a three way kiss. The three moaned as they swapped spit and pounded their pussies together.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna cum, you sluts ready?~" V purred. The two smirked and held her as they grinded in a frenzy of swirling hips. They moaned before slamming together hard as their clits bashed as well. The three released high pitched roars of pleasure as their juices bursted and mixed in their connected crotches. "Mmmmm...what a climax, you whores.~" She purred dirty to the sisters with her lustful smirk.

The red one sighed before she grinned slyly at Holt. "Hey V…"

"Hmm?~" She hummed happily.

"Our Alpha took your anal virginity...what if we three... _returned the favor?~"_ Holt began sweating as he backed up a bit.

"Uh..t-that won't be necessary, ladies...i-I'm good, but thanks." he chuckled nervously. The sisters giggled before they caught his ankles with their tails and pulled him back to them. "...Mommy." Holt whimpered as he knew this will be a long night for him now. The three rolled him over as they coiled their tails together.

"Don't worry Alpha. We won't be rough...until we think we will.~" The purple purred before they slammed their tails in his ass and started thrusting deep and fast. Holt grunted in pain and pleasure as they drilled into him. He had to admit...it felt...good.

"Nnngh..a...ah...f...faster.~" He groaned. The three grinned before pounding into him. Twi overheard the commotion and flushed at the sight.

"Ah now that's cute," Spinax giggled, "Both of them like it up the ass.~" Twilight blushed with a smile before she crawled to Holt and laid next to him.

"Never thought you were an anal lover, guess we do love things in common.~" She purred before kissing her boyfriend deeply. Holt groaned before sliding her under him and pushed his dick into her pussy. Twilight moaned and held him close as the raptors moved for him as they laid there and enjoyed the ride. "Oh come on, Holty. I thought I told you I love it most when you fuck my ass.~" Twi cooed.

"Mmm...my apologies my princess.~" he cooed before pulling out and stuffing her ass with his cock now. "That better?~" She rolled over so that he was mounting her.

"Much better, now come on and fuck me, Alpha.~" She winked. Thst shot a shiver down his spine. A wide grin formed before he gripped her hips and bashed her ass brutally, with the help of the raptors fucking his ass. "Ooooooh fuck...sooo goood.~" She moaned.

"Who's the Alpha, sweetie? Who's your sexy hunky Alpha?~" Holt growled lustfully as he slapped her ass hard.

"YOU! OH FUCK, MAKE ME YOUR SLUT, USE US AS YOU PLEASE!~" She screamed in bliss.

"Good answer!~" He cried and plowed against her, pounding her on the bed. He gripped her hair and yanked her, making her cry in pleasure before they were muffled by his deep furious kiss. The rest of the girls crowded around the two. Some continued to suckle Twi while other thrust their tails into her pussy. The orgy was roaring with lust. Holt pulled back from the kiss and abused her ass. "I'M GONNA CUM! YOU WANT ALPHA TO FILL YOUR ASS WITH MY CUM!?~" Twi only moaned in approval as her throat was again stuffed with tails. "HERE I CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!~" Holt bellowed as he released the largest load of the night. It pumped deeply into her as some leaked from her anal hole. Twilight shuddered as tarbo and spinax used it as lube for their tails and shoved them into her ass as well. Holt roared and thrusted again, filling the two with pleasure.

 **LEMON END**

Both rooms were filled with moans, screams and roars of pleasure through the entire night as the stars glittered and moon shined in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fossil Fighter - Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 12- Bottoms Up and More Family**

The following day rose as both dorms were now silent. Ty and his sister went all night long with their partners as they tired themselves out until 5AM. The sun rose as Ty opened his eyes slowly. He felt pretty sore, but he was used to it. Looking down, Zoe and Peggy were snuggled up at his sides while Bailey and Rosie snuggled on his chest. Ty still couldn't believe that he had fourteen girls dating him. The other gold diggers had decided to give him time with the other three and their leader alone for the night.

Ty smiled at each of them before kissing their cheeks and heads. They moaned softly as they woke up and looked up at him as they gave him soft loving smiles. "Morning ladies." He greeted warmly. Zoe and Peggy kissed his cheeks while Bailey smirked at Rosie who was blushing heavily.

"So little rose, how does it feel to a be a big rose now?~" The ex-gold leader purred while stroking her back softly.

Rosie flushed, "Can't believe I actually lost my virginity before I got married."

Ty chuckled, stroking her hair softly. "I know the feeling Rosie, but it doesn't matter to me. I love you all so much. That's all that matters." The pinkette smiled as she rested her head on his warm chest and nuzzled into him.

"I love you too, Ty...I've never been so happy." She sighed in bliss.

"Get used to it baby." Bailey grinned before groping her tits and kneaded them. "Cause we'll be doing this with him every night.~"

Ty chuckled, "Well, I don't know about every night...I am a bit sore."

Bailey giggled. "That's ok, cause we don't mind having some fun with each other.~" She winked, slithering a hand down and fingered Rosie's pussy. Rosie purred as she grinded her crotch against Ty.

"Mmmmm, you got me all horny again.~" Rosie smirked with half lidded eyes to the busty blonde.

" _Here we go again._ " Ty sighed to himself with a smile. "I don't suppose you'll let me leave since you're all on top of me?"

"Aww, you don't want to see me and Rosie have lustful horny love making?~" Bailey purred, holding the pinkette close as their large breasts pressed together.

The male fighter blushed. "I-I didn't say that...although I think I'd feel left out if you didn't include me in it." He admitted.

Zoe and Peggy nuzzled him as they both gripped his cock and pumped it. "Don't worry Ty, we got your back.~" Peggy purred.

"More like we got his dick.~" Zoe grinned as they slithered their tongues across his neck and chest.

Ty sucked in a breath, "Fuuuuuuck...I...if you insist on this...think I could ask you four to do something?" The four nodded with smiles. "What would you girls say if I let you four ravish my body however you wanted for right now...kind of...been a idea in my head." He blushed as he felt slightly perverted to ask. The four blushed and giggled to the idea.

"Oh, now that's naughty," Bailey smirked. "In fact...let's make it naughtier.~" She got up and dug in her bag before she pulled out a camera. "Why don't we make a porno, and keep it to ourselves?~" Ty blushed as the other girls grinned.

"Oh, you have such a dirty mind, Bailey, like a slutty whore.~" Rosie purred, making the blonde shiver by her dirty talk.

"He said ravish him however we wanted…" Peggy noted.

Zoe gave a somewhat evil grin. "Oh that opens up a lot of possibilities.~" Bailey smirked as she set the camera up and was about to record.

"Ok ladies...action.~" She purred as she started recording. The girls grinned before tackling their lover back on the bed. Three silky skin bodies grinded his own as they plunged their lips to his in a deep four way kiss. Ty moaned as they pinned him down, taking away any control he had. Rosie pulled back before slithering her body down to see his large erection. She smirked but aimed at a different target, his balls. She opened her mouth, taking them in her warm lips and canal as her tongue slithered his sensitive sac skin.

"Mmmmmmm, fuck…~" The boy groaned in pleasure. He looked at the others, "Feel free to do whatever you want to me...I won't stop you…" The girls grinned as dirty ideas flooded into heads. Bailey dug in her bag before she pulled out what looked to be cuffs, a ball gag and a pair of stockings, open panities and a small bra.

"We've been your bitches for days...now it's your turn to be _our_ bitch.~" Bailey purred. Ty sweat dropped as it set in what he just allowed them to do.

"Uh oh…" He breathed with a blush. The girls tackled him as they started throwing on the clothing Bailey had with her. When it was done, they pulled back and smirked at their handy work.

"Mmmmm, he looks hot in that.~" Zoe purred as she licked her lips. Ty moaned in a mumble through the ball gag.

" _At least they didn't put makeup on me…_ " He thought. " _This could be worse…_ " One thing is for certain, karma can bite hard.

Bailey grinned before she pulled out a small black dildo from her bag. "You know ladies, since we have had the delight of him fucking our asses...I think we should return the favor...and deflower his ass.~" Tyrant's pupils shrank at her idea.

"Ooooo, sounds fun.~" Zoe smirked in a more evil way now as she grabbed a small dildo as well. The boy was trembling as he thought of what was about to go down. The girls flipped him over on his hands and knees as Bailey strapped the dilo on her crotch and put lube on it.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle.~" She purred. Ty gulped as she mounted him while she poked the rubber cock to his ass.

" _Ok...maybe this won't be so bad...I mean it's not like they're all going in my ass at the same time._ " Ty assured himself. Oh how much that will bite him soon.

"Here we go.~" Bailey purred as she slowly slid the lubed dildo in his ass. Ty groaned as he felt the rubber dick push deep in him and stretch him out. "It's a shame this dildo is fake, I would have really enjoyed feeling your ass if I had a real one. Oh well, better than nothing.~" She pressed her breasts to his back as she thrusted gently while sliding her hand down and played with his nipples.

Ty moaned as she had her way with him. It was strange for him being on the receiving end of this. He tried to soak in the pleasure as he waited to see what the others were going to do to him. "My lovely Rosie," Bailey purred. "Join me, fuck his ass with me.~" The boy shuddered under her as she uttered the words. Rosie strapped a dildo on and moved up, lubing the dick and gently poked it to his ass until she slowly in with the blonde. Ty groaned again as the two dildoes stuffed him. The two ladies purred in delight as Rosie held Bailey's stomach gently before they thrusted in unison.

"This is so sexy, my slutty friend.~" Rosie purred with a lustful smirk to the blonde.

"I know, this feels pretty good. Isn't that right, our boy toy?~" Bailey cooed before spanking his ass hard. Ty yelped in surprise as he pushed back against them out of reflex. "Ooo, did you feel that? I think he wants us to fuck him harder.~"

Rosie smirked. "Then let's not disappoint him.~" Grabbing his hips together, they started ramming and thrusting brutally as their crotches slapped his skin, the dildoes zooming quickly inside his anal hole.

" _Nnnngh...ok, still could be worse...at least they're not using the big ones from last night…_ " Tyrant grunted as his body moved with them.

"Peggy, Zoe, get the big boys...and stuff his mouth.~" Bailey smirked.

Ty gasped. " _How is she reading my mind?!_ " The two smirked with nods as they strapped the big boys on.

"Mmm, you both look so sexy with those on," Bailey moaned with her mouth open and tongue hanging. "My rose, make out with me. I need to have a kiss.~" The pinkette grinned as she pressed her lips to Bailey's and pushed her tongue in her mouth. The couple moaned as they watched the two make out and got very horny.

"I need to fuck and make out too.~" Peggy moaned as she and Zoe moved in front of Ty's face. They pulled down the ball gag as Ty stared at the rubber dicks in front of him.

"W-W-Wait a sec, can you tw-HMPH!" He was cut off when the two pushed the tips in his mouth. The couple moaned as they slowly shifted them in his mouth. As they slowly pushed in, they looked at each other with lustful looks until they slammed their mouths together in a tongue filled kiss. Ty tried to pull his mouth off, but the four girls gripped his head and pushed him back onto them. The four broke their make out session as they smirked at Ty, thrusting and plowing his body with the rubber cocks.

"Such a hot stud taking rubber cocks in his body. Oh I'm gonna sleep well tonight.~" Bailey moaned with her smirk. "Maybe we should do this again tonight.~" Ty moaned as they started thrusting harder.

"Mmmm, let's all make out at once as we abuse his body.~" Rosie moaned with a smirk. They grinned at each other as they leaned in and shared a four way kiss. The four moaned, sharing each others mouths. Rosie made a bold move, grabbing their tits and pressing them together. "Look, our breasts are kissing too.~" She purred as they looked at their kissing busts. The girls giggled as the motion pushed out some of their milk as it dropped onto their lovers back. They plowed him, thrusting and jabbing at him with everything they had. Ty went limp a while ago as he was at their mercy. Their hands roamed over him as they would either slap his cheeks or play his chest or crotch.

"Mmmm, Looks like he's going to cum.~" Zoe purred as her hand felt his throbbing cock pulsing.

Bailey grinned, "Each of our dildoes have holes for them.~" She winked. The girls grinned wide as they kept fucking him. "They can collect our juices...and we can cum inside him.~" Ty moaned as he wondered how it would feel.

The four hammered him to their limits as they groaned. Five powerful thrusts later, they slammed ball deep and screamed in bliss. Their juices flowed and the dildoes caught their cum and burst it inside his ass and throat as they had their tongues hanging. The boy shivered as he felt their juices pour into him. They thrusted slowly as they rode their orgasm until they pulled out of him.

"Mmmm, that was so sexy.~" Peggy sighed happily.

Bailey grinned before she turned Ty to face the camera. "Why don't you tell the camera how good it felt to have a dildo in your ass?~" She purred as she hugged him from behind.

Ty flushed but faced the camera and spoke. "I'll admit...it felt really good…." He admitted with a sheepish grin. Bailey smirked and pulled his ass back on hers till he was balls deep.

"Good, and when we tell your girls about this, they'll be plowing your dirty ass all night.~" She purred as she groped his cock and pumped him.

Zoe and peggy grinned while they pulled down the cups of his bra. "So you like us girls fucking you as we please?~" The couple cooed.

"...Yes...yes I do." He replied with a smile. They winked and latched onto his nipples as they sucked and bit him. He groaned before pushing their heads harder against his pecs.

Rosie came up last and stroked her dildo in front of him. "And you don't mind us doing this more often?~" She purred.

Tyrant smiled at her. "Why not? Not like this will be the last we will.~" The pinkette smiled and pushed her rubber dick into his mouth.

"Then suck...slut.~" She purred. Ty moaned as he bobbed his head hard and fast on her rubber dildo with loud slurps. "What a morning.~" She sighed.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

After an hour or two of the girls plowing him, they took a shower together and got dressed. They exited the room as they parted for now while Rosie stuck with Tyrant. When Peggy and Zoe opened the door to their room, the couple stifled laughter as they closed it. "What's so funny?" Ty asked.

Zoe snickered. "Let's just say that you are not the only male fighter who enjoyed getting his ass plowed.~"

Ty groaned as he walked away. "Zoe...I really didn't need that image in my head."

Rosie giggled as she cupped his cheek and locked lips with him. He moaned softly in their make out before they parted. "Better?~"

"A kiss from you always works.~" He smiled warmly at her. The two headed downstairs and entered the HUB and got breakfast.

"So Ty, since we haven't hung out in a while, want to go to Bottomsup Bay to get new fossils?" Rosie offered.

Ty thought about it. "Sure sounds fun."

"I think it will be good if it's just the two of us. After all, I think we don't need the girls for now." She smiled, snuggling against him closer.

"You just want me to yourself." Ty chuckled.

"Aww, you want more than one girl to hang with us and not just little old me?" Rosie pouted with a quivering lower lip and puppy eyes.

" _NOT THE EYES!"_ The boy hugged her close, "I was just joking, Pinky~"

Rosie blushed at her nickname, but smirked. "Much better.~" She pushed him on the chair they sat on as she latched her lips with his own. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before parting for air. Ty noticed a few were watching them in the HUB. Many being the guys with glares of jealousy.

Ty gave a small chuckle, "Looks like some of the other guys don't like me being so close with you."

Rosie groaned and held him close. "Many guys tend to ask me out, give me gifts to try to get in my pants and sleep with me. Been like that since the island opened."

Ty nodded knowing from similar experiences. "Well, you don't have to worry about me being shallow towards you." Rosie giggled, kissing his cheeks as they got up. They soon finished their breakfast and left the HUB.

Ty felt happy as his life was brightening again. Then, a finger tapped his shoulder making him stop as they turned, but glared. It was Chuck. He looked bruised up after his encounter with Ty.

"What...do you want?" Ty glared.

The boy looked down, fiddling with his hands, shuffling with his feet. "...I know this isn't much to say, but...I'm sorry." Both grew a little surprised by his apology. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know you'll never forgive me, but I deserve it...I just want to let you know that." He turned and walked out of sight of the couple.

Ty bit his lip as he now felt a little bad about what he did to him...just a little. "That was...unexpected." He sighed.

Rosie nodded in agreement. "Strange he apologized. Felt alien, but I still don't trust him." Ty nodded as they continued to the docks. Upon reaching, Ty flushed a bit as he saw Sue and Beth making out a bit with tongue. Sue was the first to see Ty and broke the kiss with her best friend.

"Ah, Ty. Good to see you again." She smiled sweetly.

The boy cleared his throat, "Uh...hope we weren't interrupting anything important." Both ladies giggled.

"Not one bit. We tend to do this a lot." Beth giggled, holding her friend close to her as their breasts pressed up against one another. "So what brings you two here today?"

Rosie smiled at the pair, "We were planning on going to Bottomsup Bay."

Sue smirked, "Ah, what a fine place for you to to go on a date.~" She teased. Ty flushed at that, knowing she was teasing him, but hey, they are dating.

"Well, guess you can say that." He chuckled before softly kissing Rosie's lips.

The pair grew surprised as they smiled warmly. "Happy you found someone to hold dear, Tyrant." Beth smiled. The couple chuckled as Sue logged them to the site.

"You're both ready, and you two will need these," she handed them each scuba gear. "They'll help keep your clothes dry and let you breathe underwater." The two nodded before equipping them. As they were finishing the boat pulled up to bring them to the bay. They gave their goodbyes and boarded as the boat took off.

"This suit is pretty tight." Rosie spoke as hers was squeezing her body, showing her curves and large assets. Ty looked to see what she meant before turning away abruptly. The pinkette caught this and smirked in her helmet before turning him around. "Like what you see?~" She presented her body in the suit, giving him a great view of it. The fighter blushed under his helmet as he tried to control himself. The boat finally stopped as they saw a glowing circle, the entrance to the dig site. "See you at the _bottom_.~" Rosie gave her ass a slap to let it jiggle before diving in.

Ty breathed heavily as he shook his head. "You are such a tease Pinky." He groaned before diving in himself. He swam to the bottom until reaching the ground. The water sparkled and saw everything around him. "Nice, very beautiful." He heard a scream before a pink blur tackled him as Rosie clung to him, shivering. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Rosie pointed forward as Ty saw what looked like large sharks swimming around the area in large packs, but what was more frightening about them was that they had large dentures, bigger than any Ty has ever seen. "D-d-denture Sharks!" She whimpered.

"Denture sharks?" Ty asked.

"T-They're predators that can break bone and slice through flesh with a small bite, and they're strong enough to crush stone with their skulls." Rosie explained fearfully. Ty looked at them, but instead of shaking in fear...he was actually awed by them.

"Cool." He replied.

"H-How can you find them cool when they eat us!?" The pinkette asked fearfully.

Ty hugged her close, "Relax, when I was in school I took some marine classes. Sharks are one of my favorite creatures. If one comes close I'll show you a trick." Rosie whimpered as he brought her into the site again. Some of the sharks took notice of them, snapping their dentures with loud clicking sounds. The pinkette was shaking like crazy now, begging him to turn around. One of the sharks swam a little faster and dove at Ty. Tyrant smirked as he dodged the bite at the last second.

The shark turned back towards him, but the boy placed his hand on it's nose and rubbed it. Seconds later the shark became still as Ty pushed it away. The fish shook its head and left them alone.

Rosie was in awe that he took control. "H...How did you do that?"

Ty chuckled, "Its nose is the most sensitive spot. Too much stimulus, and any shark goes into tonic immobility." The pinkette was amazed by this information. She felt safer that she was with him. A glint hit the sun above them before Rosie paled. It was another denture shark, but twice as big and its scales were red, and not purple like the others. "Whoooooa, now that's a denture shark." He breathed in awe.

The red denture looked down and spotted them. Instead of attacking like the last one, it was...curious. The large shark swam down to the pair, yellow eyes locked to the male fighter. Ty cocked his head to the shark, but decided to do the same thing and pressed his hand to its nose. The response was different than the last one. Instead of swimming away, the large shark pressed closer to the male fighter. "Uhhh…" Ty breathed in confusion. This one was really different indeed.

Rosie was in awe again, until a small shine hit below the shark. Looking closer, she gasped. "Ty, under its belly." The boy looked as he gasped too. It was a red gem...just like his vivosaurs. Ty tried to pull his hand away, but the shark kept coming closer.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" He breathed with a soft groan. Looks like he found yet again...another mate. "Well...hello." He chuckled sheepishly as he stroked the sharks skin. The shark purred as it brushed against him. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're a girl." The shark clinked its jaws a bit in response before it lowered its back to him and Rosie.

"Ty...I think she wants us to get on her back." Rosie spoke. The fighter was shocked, but slowly climbed on top of her. Rosie followed as well until the shark purred again and started swimming through the site, even outside of it.

"Any idea where she's bringing us?" Ty asked curiously.

"I'm not sure myself." Rosie replied. The shark swam through the water before she swam into a large vegetation like area with floating rocks. "Wait a sec...I read that dentures live in places like this….I think this might be her territory." Ty nodded as the shark continued to swim through the area. The shark soon stopped in an area that was filled with other dentures, each of them varying in size, a few with the gems on them with the young ones developing theirs. "Ty...I think we're in her sacred grounds." Ty nodded in agreement before the shark swam past her children and entered a cave, with crystals glowing and giving the area some light before stopping.

The fighters climbed off as Ty faced the female shark. "So...why did you bring us here?" The shark purred as the gem glowed and her body shifted. The light died down before she showed her anthro form. She was 6'5 feet tall, a white underbelly and her outer body was covered in scales. She had her fin on her back, and a 4 foot long tail. Her body was as beautiful and curvy like Ty's vivosaurs, a large beach ball ass with S-cup breasts. She also had crimson hair that flowed in the water. Ty blushed at her beautiful body.

"I caught the scent of some anthro creatures on you. I take it you mated with them, yes?" The female asked with a german like accent that was semi deep and seductive.

Ty gulped, "Y-yes...I did, why do you ask?" The female giggled as she swam around them.

"You see dear, we have been evolving for millions of years, and developed this special form. I have been waiting a long time for a human to know about our special secret." The shark explained.

"Y-you don't say?" The boy chuckled nervously.

"Oh, are you nervous? Is it because I have this form...or something more?~" She cooed, her face inches from his. Ty short circuited a bit as his mouth hung open and his eyes blinked rapidly.

"I….I...I don't think it's because of your form. I've gotten fairly used to seeing gorgeous girls like you-Gah, I mean..." The shark giggled.

"Aww, how sweet of you," she smiled, swimming closer to him. "If it's not my form, then maybe...it's your love of sharks, isn't it?" Ty flushed now as he had no idea what to say. "Oooo, it is...how adorable. Tell me sweetie, have you ever... _kissed_ a shark?~" The boy quickly shook his head. "Then allow me to be your first.~" She grabbed his helmet and shocked him as she pulled it off, separating him from his air supply. "Oh don't worry dear, you'll be just fine.~" She cupped his cheeks before slamming her lips to his own. Rosie was a little worried about her boyfriend not being able to breath. Ty was a little scared of drowning, since he wasn't fit for breathing underwater. However, the shark pushed something in his lungs, surprising him until she pulled back. He accidentally breathed water in...but didn't drown.

"Ummm...what...did you just do to me?" Ty asked.

The shark giggled. "I gave you an air bubble sweetie. Anthro denture sharks can breathe on land and underwater. By mixing the air I collected with the water molecules in the water, I can create a special air bubble to push in your lungs, allowing you to breathe in water and land."

"Oh." Was all the boy could say.

"So, how does it feel to breathe underwater for the first time?" She asked with a grin as she swam around him again.

"Feels...pretty cool actually." Ty smiled. The girl smiled before embracing him close.

"Good, and now that you can, we can have so much fun together down in the water.~" She purred, stroking his back.

"Fun?" Ty asked. The girl giggled until she swam to Rosie.

"Would you like to breathe underwater sweetie pie?~" She offered with a wink.

The pinkette looked at Ty before smirking, "Why not?" She held her breath and took her helmet off before slamming her lips to the anthro sharks as she opened her mouth, slithering her tongue inside hers. The shark moaned as she pushed a bubble in her lungs as well. Able to breathe underwater now, Rosie pulled back and sucked in a deep one. "Wow…" She looked up at her and grinned. "You're a good kisser.~"

"Years of practice.~" The shark cooed.

Rosie giggled as she looked at her body. "I'm pretty jealous you're that big. Any girl would love racks like those.~"

"Then you'd be shocked to see the rest of us.~" The anthro fish giggled.

Rosie thought of it and shivered. "Jesus, that's making me horny.~" The shark smirked and swam behind her.

"Then maybe I can..help you.~" She groped Rosie's bust and started kneading them. The pinkette moaned as she pushed her ass against her. Ty chuckled with a blush and started to sneak out of the cave. The two saw him leaving and grinned. "Let's let him leave for right now. I want you all to myself.~" She purred, grasping the girl's crotch. The pinkette bit her lip as her fingers traced her around her pussy.

"Agreed.~" She purred as Ty was gone. "I want you to fuck me like a whore.~" She unzipped her swimsuit, not caring if her clothes are wet now. Shark grinned and stopped her.

"Keep them on, they really push out your curves.~" She smirked as her hands gripped Rosie's bust. "Did you know shark skin can be rough? Rub it the wrong way and…" The shark circled her finger around one breast as the suit around it fell away and held Rosie's clothed breast tightly in the new hole. "And it cut through almost anything.~" She purred as she repeated the action until both Rosie's naked tits were squeezed by the holes in her suit.

Rosie moaned in delight, finding this very hot. "This is good, I think I'll have to wear this when Ty fucks me underwater.~" She moved a finger to her crotch now. "Reveal my cunt now.~" The shark smirked and rubbed her fingers along Rosie's crotch until the girl's cunt was naked and showing.

"Oooo, it's very hairy.~" The shark girl purred in delight before she kneeled down to her pussy. Her tongue lunged out and started licking her love hole. Rosie moaned as she pulled her head closer. "You taste delicious sweetie, like a loving whore to her master.~" She purred, shoving her face deeper in her love hole.

"A bit early to say you're my master, isn't it?" Rosie sighed in bliss.

"I mean your man, silly girl.~" The shark giggled as she continued eating her out. Rosie blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, right." She giggled. A minute of eating her out, the anthro moved up and kissed her deeply, letting Rosie taste her own sweet juices. "Sweeeeeet.~" The pinkette cooed. She wanted to return the favor. Kneeling down, she looked at her scaly smooth pussy before slamming her face inside.

The anthro shark moaned while stroking Rosie's head. "Mmmmmmmmm, you're skilled at this.~" Rosie giggled. Thanks to her training with Bailey of course. She licked at her sensitive clit as one hand slithered back and pushed three fingers inside of her asshole. The fish moaned again as an idea was formed. "You said...you were jealous of my tits, right?~" The pink haired girl giggled with a blush and nodded to her. The shark grinned, "Then I have a surprise for you.~" She pulled Rosie's bust up to her face before latching onto her right one. After sucking on it, she blew hard as another air bubble pushed into Rosie's breast. The pinkette moaned as her breast grew to a G-cup and floated a little towards the surface. "It's only temporary, but for the rest of the day you can have big tits.~"

Rosie flushed and squealed. "Next one! Do the next one!~" The shark giggled and did the same with her other breast, sucking then blowing the bubble inside. When they were both G-cup size, the pinkette moaned happily. "Oh thank you so much. This is the best thing I ever had.~" She moaned and grasped her tits, stretching and squeezing them like crazy. The shark smirked as she too groped the girl's bust.

"Glad you like them. Now if you don't mind.~" She purred before latching back onto them and suckled her. Rosie moaned and pulled her close, slapping her ass hard as she bit her lip.

"Fuuuuuuuuck…~" She whined in pleasure. The shark girl moaned, licking and sucking her tits as they held each other close. "Bitch...I need more...please fuck me.~" Grinning the anthro girl pinned Rosie to the wall of her cave.

"Hope you like it rough.~" She cooed before licking Rosie's ear. Rosie smirked.

"Rough makes me a horny slut. Go ahead.~" She purred and kissed her lips.

The shark smirked as she pressed her pussy to the pinkette's. "By the way, my name's Ruby.~"

"Sexy name," Rosie smirked as they laid on their butts. "Now scissor me slut.~" Ruby winked before plowing against Rosie's body without mercy. Rosie gasped at how hard she was going while she had to fight to stay conscious. "Shit...you don't fuck around.~"

Ruby giggled, "sharks are mostly muscle dear.~"

"Mmm, makes it more fun.~" Rosie smirked as she pressed closer. "We pretty much match, our colors are red, but I'm lighter.~"

Ruby giggled, "yeah you're lighter alright. If I was actually trying to fuck you, you might be out cold before we came close to ending.~"

Rosie smirked. "Oh I got fight in me.~" She proved it by throwing one of Rubies legs on her shoulder and scissored her back roughly. The shark purred before grabbing Rosie's tits by her nipples. The girl moaned and grabbed Ruby's tits by her nipples too as they pulled.

"Not bad little girl, let's see how long you last.~" Ruby cooed. Rosie smirked at the challenge as she yanked on her hair and grinded harder as their clits brushed.

"Kiss me.~" She growled lustfully with her smirk. Ruby gladly leaned in as she pushed deep into her mouth. Her tongue lashed out wrestled the pinkette's before pinning it down. Rosie moaned and allowed her to take control of her body, finding this arousing. The shark smirked as she cupped her cheeks and sucked on Rosie's mouth, pulling her tongue into her own. Their breasts pressed together as nipples grinded, Rosies tits leaking milk and floated in the water.

"You're making the water a bit murky sweetie.~" Ruby purred as she sucked in the milky water. "And quite sweet as well.~"

"Then why don't I make it _very_ murky?~" The girl smirked as she squeezed her tits and sprayed more milk in the water. It didn't take long for the cave to be filled with a white cloud of milk.

"Oooooh, this is sexy as fuck!~" Ruby moaned as she took in the milk and scissored Rosie harder.

Rosie moaned, "Never bathed in my milk before.~"

"You should try it more often.~" The shark purred. Ruby fondled Rosie's tits more before suckling and biting her hard. Rosie cried out as she felt Ruby's teeth break her skin.

"Don't stop...I'm gonna…~" Rosie moaned as she hugged her close. Ruby grinned as she switched breasts and gave it the same treatment. "I...can't...hold it...I…. NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!~" Rosie screamed in utter bliss as she squirted on the shark's pussy.

The shark giggled as she released her cum into the water as well. "Mmmmm, now the water here is really sweet.~"

"Wow….best sex I ever had in the water…~" Rosie moaned as she leaned against the girl.

Ruby smiled as she caressed the girl's body. "What do you say we try to track down your mate?~" Rosie giggled and nodded in agreement as they swam out of the cave to find Ty.

Meanwhile, Ty was using his toolbox and dug up some amazing finds of blue colored fossils and more jewel rocks than usual. He gave a quick peek through the vivosaur list to see which ones could be found here and Plesio caught his eye. Ty saw the face in the picture grinned slightly, finding it to be kinda cute. "Oh brother…" The fighter chuckled, "I've been spending too much time with Zoe and Peggy." He stacked some of the fossils away and was about to keep moving.

"Oh Tyyyyyyyyyy.~" Two familiar voices purred from behind.

Smiling, Ty turned to face them. "Alright you found me. What do-!" Ty flushed darkly as he locked onto Rosie's breasts popping out of her suit and quite larger than before.

"You like them? Ruby can make them bigger for one day.~" Rosie giggled as she fondled with her larger tits. Ty just stared as his face mimicked a fish breathing underwater. "Awww, too shocked to say how sexy my tits are now?~" Rosie cooed sweetly. There was a slight pop as blood shot out of Ty's nose while he fainted.

 **(Later…)**

Ty groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Man...what a dream…" He sat up as he noticed he was back in his room in the island hotel. "Yeah, I must have been dreaming."

"It was no dream." The boy turned as he flushed again, seeing Rosie in her clothes, but her breasts were bigger than normal.

"Uhhh...wha…?" Ty breathed in shock.

Rosie giggled. "It's like I told you, Ruby can use her bubbles and make my boobs bigger."

Ty blinked and rubbed his head. "How long was I out, Pinky?"

"Three hours," Rosie shrugged. "Oh speaking of which, my grandpa called me while you were out. He told me he invited two guests, you, me and your sister to dinner."

Ty arched a brow, "Really, where exactly?"

"One of the fancier seafood places on the island. He said it's semi formal." Rosie shrugged. Ty grew curious to this, but he nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go and get dressed for the night. I'll see you at the restaurant." She gave him a loving kiss on the lips before walking out of his room.

After she left, Ty shuffled through his luggage to find something decent to wear. It felt weird that Richmond would just invite him to a fancy dinner place. Not to mention that two of the people joining them he didn't know their names. He got the clothes and got dressed. After he walked out of his room he saw Twilight coming out, wearing a nice white dress.

"Do I have to wear this?" She whined a little as she stumbled with her heels.

Ty shrugged. "We're going to a fancy place. It would be inappropriate if we wore regular clothes. We only have to wear them tonight." His sister sighed as she hugged the wall for support.

"I swear if I don't break an ankle in these it'll be a miracle." She groaned.

Ty chuckled before walking over and pushing her sister on him. "I got you sis. Just support your weight on me." Twi nodded as her brother helped her to the elevator. The two exited the hotel and walked off into the island town before they found the restaurant.

"Glad you came." They heard Rosie. They turned as Ty flushed, seeing Rosie in a silky crimson dress with the curves on the end of the dress. Her hair was tied back to a ponytail while wearing white gloves going to her shoulders. "So...how do I look?" She asked as she twirled a bit.

"Y-you...you look," Ty stuttered, "drop dead gorgeous…" The pinkette smiled with a blush as she approach them.

"And you're drop dead handsome." She cooed before locking lips with him. Twi rolled her eyes as she tried to climb up the stairs to the front door.

"How the hell someone thought heels were a good idea I'll never know…" She muttered to herself. The couple joined her and they entered the restaurant. It was pretty fancy as Rosie told them. They walked to host to check in.

"Reservations for Richmond." Rosie spoke to the waiter.

The man smiled and nodded. "Please follow me." He guided them around the place before they came to a table to find Richmond talking to the two other guests he invited. Richmond noticed the three and smiled.

"Ah, Tyrant, Twilight, Rosie, glad you three came." He chuckled as the three took their seats. Twi sat next to her brother as Rosie sat in between her grandfather and Ty.

"Thank you for inviting us Richmond. Though I must say, I'm kind of surprised." Ty chuckled softly.

Richmond chuckled. "Just thought it would be nice to catch up with you. With my job, we usually don't talk a lot." A waiter came by with drinks and a shrimp appetizer. "Please help yourselves, my treat tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Richmond." Ty and Twi thanked as the two and Rosie took some shrimp and dip and ate a bit. The three chatted and gave small laughs. While doing so, Rosie gave soft smiles to Ty, as did he. Her hand slowly moved to his and grasped it gently.

"You two seem to have gotten pretty friendly." Said the male guest. He was wearing a hawaiian button up shirt with black shades hiding his eyes.

Ty blushed along with Rosie. "Well...yes sir..Rosie is my girlfriend." He admitted, making her smile and kiss his cheek.

"Aw, that's sweet." The woman next to the male guest giggled. She had a sapphire blue dress on as well as a few expensive looking pieces of jewelry.

"Thank you miss." Ty smiled with a nod. "And I'm also happy my little sister has someone to love as well." He ruffled Twilight's hair a bit.

She groaned as she swatted his hand. "Oh come on, do you have any idea how long I had to work on my hair for this."

"Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun sis." He chuckled as he rubbed her back.

Richmond patted his mouth with a napkin before he spoke. "You know, Tyrant and Twilight, these two guests of mine were most eager to meet you both. They've had their eyes on you and saw your accomplishments in the stadium since I sent them footage of it."

The man chuckled, "Yeah, just sorry we didn't get to watch it in person. We only just arrived here this morning."

Ty gave a sheepish grin. "I appreciate that, to the both of you. I just do what I can to make it to the top and take care of my vivosaurs." The two nodded with smiles.

"So, how long have you and Rosie been dating for?" The woman asked sweetly.

Both of them blushed. "Well, we've just started dating today...after I confessed myself to Rosie after my battle yesterday." Ty answered as he held Rosie closer to him.

The woman giggled, "Oh, how did you tell her, come on share the details?"

Ty was flushing now...and yet something about this lady was...familiar. "Well, we did start as friends...and then we got into an argument a few days ago until we met again. I apologized to Rosie for what happened, and then I told her how I felt about her, since she is a gorgeous girl that I met at the dig site."

The woman smiled, "That's so sweet, don't you think so dear?" She asked the man at her side.

"Yes, it is my love." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Twi decided to jump in. "So I guess that means you two are married?"

The two nodded. "Oh yes, we've been married for years, we're deeply in love and have two beautiful children. But with so much work in the way, we barely spend time with them. We'll be hoping to soon though." The woman nodded.

Ty sipped his water, " _Now why does this all seem familiar? Oh right, that's my life._ " He thought to himself.

Twi too was curious about the two and their lifestyle. A small glint caught her attention as she spotted a gem necklace on her neck. One that looked so familiar to her "...your necklace…."

The woman giggled as she held it up. "My kids gave it to me quite a few years back, before we started getting too busy for them…"

Ty was surprised by the necklace. _"That Gem...the crafting…"_ His mind clicked everything about these two, their marriage, their bond, their kids...and the necklace. His face broke into shock. "...Mom, Dad?" Twi heard him as her mouth dropped open.

The man chuckled. "Looks like you figured us out." He took his shades off, showing his eyes as the woman giggled.

"Surprise." Their mother smiled.

Both siblings tried to process this. These two people...were their parents the whole time. "W...Wow…" He smiled nervously. "I...wasn't expecting you two to be here so soon...it's surprising indeed." However, the two were bashing in their minds screaming that their life as normal people is over now that they're here.

Ty's father smiled, "Thought we could try to get away from the company life and take a secret vacation here."

"The island is truly amazing, and our hotel room is lovely. And the best part, we got a room next to yours. Isn't that wonderful?" His mother giggled happily.

"Yeah, it is," Ty sweat dropped, " _If I didn't have a bunch of vivosaur girls having sex with me and about to go into heat…_ "

"We're really happy to see you both well." Their father smiled.

"And better now that you two are dating people you both love." Their mother squealed happily.

Ty relaxed a little. "Thanks, Ma."

His father cleared his throat. "Of course...we still need to talk to you about this Ty."

" _Oh please don't let it be about June, please have mercy."_ Ty thought. "Ok...what about it?"

"It's about June." He started.

" _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"_ Ty screamed in his mind, and groaned in reality. "What does this have to do with her?"

His mother giggled slightly. "Well, apparently she was sobbing to her parents about how she couldn't even get you give in to her, and they told her to forget it."

Ty's eyes widened. "You mean...I don't have to marry her anymore?" They nodded. "...excuse me one second." He got up from the table, walked out of the restaurant...and he threw his arms out before jumping in excitement. "YEEEEEEEES YEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEES THANK GOD! HAHAHAHA! I'M FUCKING FREE FROM HER!" He finally calmed down and walked back inside as he sat back down with a smile. "Sorry for the wait."

His mother giggled, "It's fine dear, her parents also wanted to apologize for any...trouble she gave you."

The boy smiled. "As long as I don't have to marry her, it's all under the bridge." His father chuckled as he looked away for a bit.

"We do care about you, Ty...and we owe you an apology." He spoke, surprising Ty as his mother frowned with a small nod.

"Why are you two apologizing to me?" He asked, but felt like it was about this marriage and so forth about his past.

"We never meant to put so much pressure on you. We failed to see how much you didn't...uh, desire to live by the 'high' society structure." His mother sighed sadly. "After you left and told us of your time here, we noticed that you were so happy, happier than you ever were when you lived at home. All you wanted was to live normally, and we never saw it because of our company and how much work we had to do...and how we tried to force you to marry June…" Her hands clutched her dress as tears started to form while looking down. "We're so sorry Ty...we focused so much on our business, and never on you or your sister...we're horrible parents."

The siblings bowed their heads as they were unhappy that she was now crying. "Please stop, Mom, don't cry anymore…" Twi breathed as she tried not to cry either.

"We love you both so much," Ty breathed as he felt tears trying to escape as well. "I know you both wanted what was best for the company, and us. Now...I'm finally happy you both are seeing what life we wanted…" He looked up and gave them both a teary smile. "No matter what, we'll always love you both. You're not horrible parents, you two are the best parents we could have asked for." Rosie held his hand tightly while she tried to comfort him.

"We're happy you don't hate us, son." His father sighed. "But...I must ask you of one small request."

"Of course, Dad." Ty nodded with a smile.

"Ok, just hear me out...because this didn't go so well last time." He took a deep breath and continued. "The main reason we wanted you to get married was because we wanted to make sure you had a family of your own before we passed down the company to you."

Ty blushed to this, but understood. "I understand, father...but if you wanted me to get married, why didn't you allow me to choose my wife for who loves me the way I am and instead tried to force me to marry someone who I didn't love and tried to pamper me like a king, when I never wanted that?"

His mother spoke up, "I happen to recall one day when you came home from school, sobbing that you couldn't find a girl. June's parents were friends and they kept going on about how June lusted after you...we thought it would work out. Obviously, it didn't"

"No kidding," Ty groaned. "She's been pissing me off since she found me. She tried to separate me from my friends, ruin my dreams here, wanted me to hand over all my vivosaurs I had with me, and tried to kill a pet that I befriended on my adventure here."

"We heard…" His father sighed. "However, we still want you to have your own family before we announce that we're handing you the company."

"I know…." Ty sighed. The group fell silent around the table before something was spoken that surprised them.

"I'll Marry Ty." Rosie spoke up with a blush. Ty's eyes widened as he looked at the pinkette at his side.

Richmond smiled, "Rosie, that was actually what this dinner was about." The two looked at the elder man in surprise. "I knew how much you mean to Ty here. The times you were alone after your argument, all you wanted was to be with him. And when I found out that you love him, I knew in that moment, I wanted you to marry him."

The three fighters were shocked as Mrs. Paleo spoke next. "Ty the last time we spoke, you had mentioned that if you were going to forced to marry someone, which we never meant to force you into it, you would have wanted it to be Rosie. After you hung up on us, we contacted Mr. Richmond and proposed the idea of you two being wed. He said he approved, as long as you two did as well."

Tyrant was speechless. He had no idea how to react to this. He looked at his parents, then Richmond, and finally the pinkette. He was choosing this time to marry someone. How can he refuse? Rosie is sweet, kind, and she treats him normally.

The boy smiled before gently grasping Rosie's hand. "Rosie, you've been a wonderful friend to me, and today on our date, it was wonderful. I could've never have asked for someone better than you." Rosie felt tears forming. "Rosie Richmond...will you marry me?"

The pinkette smiled as her tears fell. "...Yes, I'll marry you, Tyrant Paleo." Tears now fell from his own before he pulled Rosie close and gave her a deep, loving and passionate kiss. The adults chuckled as they saw them happy together.

Twi watched with a smile before something crossed her mind. "Hey...how come you never tried to get me married...not that I want you to."

Their mother giggled, "Well, Ty is going to be the next head of the company, and you will after him once he stands down. But I don't think that'll be a problem since he did tell us you have a boyfriend." Twi nodded happily. "Speaking of boyfriend, what's he like? Give me the juicy details sweetie."

The girls flushed, "Mom!" Ty and Rosie chuckled at her reaction. The night was truly a perfect night. With June out of his life and the proposal with Rosie, Ty's life was finally turning around, and this time in a wonderful and good way.

 **Here you guys go. So yeah, Ty and Rosie are now engaged. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am still working on editing the chapters, trying to juggle them with writing new stories. Now to those who wanted to know what happened with Sonic3461. Another friend of his are trying to retrieve his stories and put them back up for him. As for if and when he'll be back to writing his stories I'll need more time. Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of this book. Your comments are important to me and I take them to heart. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fossil fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 13- Lost treasure and Surprising Friend**

The night was perfect for Ty and his sister. Ty was free from June, engaged to Rosie, and finally connected with his parents again. Now they need to work on keeping the vivosaurs' secret and tell the others.

The following morning, Ty and Twilight went to the HUB and got breakfast. They went to the usual table and saw the other girls there. The others were talking as Zoe noticed the two siblings enter. "Ty, Twi over here." She smiled. The two smiled as they sat with their friends.

"Morning girls, you four doing good?" Ty asked.

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Yep. We had some _quality_ time together while you were gone.~" She purred as the three blushed, making the four giggle. "So, how was dinner with Richmond last night?"

Rosie blushed as the siblings with them. "It was...great." She sighed with a smile.

Zoe picked this up and slyly grinned. "Oh, did something _wonderful_ happen?"

Ty blushed this time, "You could say that...we, actually need to run something by you three."

"What is it?" Peggy asked now curious.

"Alright, well...you remember how June was supposed to be my fiance?" Ty breathed.

The girls all spat at the mention of that name. "That bitch doesn't deserve you as a husband." Bailey snarled. "If anything, I think Rosie would be a better wife for you than her." The pinkette blushed with a smile as she lowered her head.

Ty gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well...I have news about that." The three looked at the boy in curiosity. "You see...at dinner, me and Twilight met my parents." The girls grew shocked to this as Ty continued. "And the best part...they told me June is no longer part of my life. Her parents told her to give up on making me her husband...she's out of my life forever." The three cheered and clapped that June would soon be a distant memory.

"And...there's more to this." Rosie spoke up that got their attention. A dark blush grew before she gently grasped Ty's hand. "You see...Ty and I are engaged." The three girls remained still until their jaws dropped and they gasped.

"WHAAAAAT?!" They cried in unison.

Ty blushed with a sheepish grin. "You see, my parents talked to Richmond about what happened the day after I talked them about June. He was on board with the idea of having Rosie as my fiance...and we are alike, we treat each other like normal people, and not like rich ones."

Rosie grasped her soon to be husband's hand tighter. "I...hope you ladies understand about this…"

The three looked at each other before Zoe and Peggy smiled. "I think you two will make a nice pair." Zoe spoke softly.

Bailey was a little...depressed. "What does that mean about the rest of us? Are you two going to break away?"

Ty hadn't thought about it. His parents had been clear before that he could only have one wife, but there had to be a way around this. "I don't want to lose any of you three." He started, "Rosie may be my wife, but I still care and love you all."

Rosie nodded in agreement. "I agree. Married or not, I refuse to let any of you leave us. We're still a family. I never want any of us to be torn by our marriage. You all are everything to us. We love you all so much, we can't be happy without you."

The group was quiet before Tyrant got an idea. "Wait...Rosie, I don't think it would be a problem for us to date them even after we're married." Rosie's eyes widened as a smile formed.

"Yeah, it wouldn't. We can still date those we love even when we're married." She squealed while hugging him tightly.

"Even if the media were to try and make it a problem, they're 'close' friends to us." Ty explained, "Besides, we both have feelings of you three, so it's not like we'd be cheating either."

The girls giggled and nodded in agreement. "Looks like we have a plan then. And I'm feeling a bit _dirty_. It's actually quite hot now that we can start having _fun_ with a married couple.~" Bailey grinned with a lick of her lips.

Ty blushed and scratched his head. "Oh geez…"

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

After breakfast, Ty and Rosie decided to head back to Bottomsup Bay to continue their search for more fossil rocks. By the time they descended to the water, Ruby's air bubble she gave them the day before engaged and allowed them to breathe underwater again. "Thanks Ruby." The boy breathed as he stroked her body.

"Anytime dear." The shark purred. "Oh, while you were gone, my children found an old pirate ship. I think you two would be interested in checking it out."

Rosie gasped to this. "That ship must belong to Captain Woolbeard!"

"Uhh...Captain who now?" Ty asked in confusion.

Rosie turned to him in excitement. "Captain Woolbeard is known as one of the greatest pirates that roamed the seas in his time. Legends say on the island he has the rarest fossils of any sort and the best jewels and gold beyond anyone's imagination." That was all Ty needed to hear before a grin threatened to split his face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that ship!" He cheered.

Ruby giggled as she lowered to them. "Hop aboard my dears and I shall escort you two there." The fighters quickly jumped onto her back as the shark swam through seafloor towards their destination. Along the way, Ty starting tinkering with the toolbox on his arm.

"Whatcha doing with the tool box Ty?" The pinkette asked.

Ty began tapping through many different setting menus on the screen. "Well...did you by any chance see those tacky idol like things that I have on my shelves in my room?" Rosie thought for a moment, she did remember the two idols in his room when she visited, so she nodded. "It turns out that those things are actually made up of a rare ore that my parents' company uses. It's called cosmonite and the reason it's so rare is because it can only obtained from meteorites."

Rosie grew awed to this new information. The idols made of a rare metal? What kind of secrets were in store for him. "There it is." Ruby spoke as the two looked forward. Sprawled out on the seafloor was a broken down old pirate ship.

"Alright, take us down." Tyrant grinned as he finished calibrating his gear. As they neared the ship the tool box began beeping. "Heh, already found some." He gazed at the screen to pinpoint its location and became confused. There were two dots, one in the ship and the other one at his current location. What made it strange was that the dot they were on seemed to be moving with them. _"What the hell?"_ He thought.

"Something wrong?" His soon to be wife asked by his confused look.

"I'm not sure." Tyrant admitted as they hopped off Ruby's back and onto the seabed. Ruby started to swim away, when the boy realized the dot was moving with her. "Ruby wait up!" He called out to her. Due to being a shark, their hearing was not really good, so she didn't hear him as she swam out of sight. Ty sighed as he turned back to Rosie. "Oh well...shall we head inside?" Rosie nodded happily as they walked in.

When they passed through the water...air filled their lungs. "Wait...there's air in here?" Rosie asked in confusion.

Ty was equally confused. "Heh...I didn't expect this ship to be intact enough to have air pockets in it still."

"No, look at this." He turned as Rosie was placing her hand on the wall. "This wood is very old and mossy, it can break easily with enough force, and look at this." She pointed to the top, seeing that the water from outside was being pushed back by an unknown force.

"Great..." Ty shivered, "We're on a boat like the Black Pearl…" Rosie shivered to that as she moved close to him.

"I hate ghosts...let's move on before I change my mind and want to leave." She spoke. Ty nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The two wandered the ship, digging up a few fossils along the way. They entered the second level of the ship as Rosie spotted something. "Ty, look at this." She walked forward and kneeled before picking up what looked to be...a Sapphire. "Wow...so pretty." She grinned. Ty looked closer, it was the biggest one that he's seen, about the size of an apple.

He took a quick scan and chuckled. "Wow...that's a solid 24 carrots. Damn near flawless too." Rosie's eyes sparkled as she eyed the gem.

"I can make amazing jewelry with this hunk of a gem. Oh, maybe you can make some for your mother too." She suggested.

Ty smiled, "You found it, I'd rather make something for you." She gushed happily and hugged him lovingly. The couple then pressed on before they took another corner as Ty tripped and fell. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" The pinkette asked as she helped him up.

Ty groaned, "Yeah, I'll be fine…" He looked back to see what he had snagged his foot on. What surprised him...it was a fossil rock, a blue one to be exact. He picked up the stone as his tool box scanned it.

"Fossil Scanned. Vivosaur head identified. Vivosaur name: Toba. Attribute: Water. Species: Sauropod." The tool box buzzed.

Rosie arched an eyebrow. "Toba?" She quickly shuffled through her vivosaur list. "That's not on the list of Vivosaurs you can get here…"

Hearing this Ty's eyes widened as an excited smirk that can rival the Joker's formed. "That means this a rare and secret vivosaur that Woolbeard found!" He couldn't help but dance around for his find. "Ho ho hoooo! I can't wait to revive this awesome find!"

Rosie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Always you with Sauropods, but that's what I love about you."

"What can I say? The king likes an army of titans." Ty grinned. Putting the fossil away, the two continued onward before they found a door with golden knobs. "Wonder what's in here?" The two opened the door before their jaws dropped.

In the room was a stockpile of jewels of many kinds large and small, with gold coins and chunks of silver and gold. There was even a pile of many colored fossil rocks from the eye can see. The boy shook from his trance and smirked at the pinkette. "Want to see a magic trick?" Rosie smirked and nodded rapidly. Ty pressed a couple of buttons on his box before a small cube launched onto the floor in front of them. It made a series of clinking sounds before the top sprung open. A tiny mechanical person was attached to a spring where his waist should be. The tiny metal person laughed a bit before smashing his fingers on a keyboard in front of him. As he did several robotic arms shot out and began snatching every piece of treasure before pulling it into the box, within minutes it closed again with only the fossil rocks left on the floor.

Ty chuckled as he picked up the box. After plugging it back in, he gasped at what appeared on the screen. "Holy shit…"

"What is it?" Rosie asked by his shocked look.

"Figured out how we're paying for the wedding and honeymoon." Ty breathed. "How does $729 trillion sound?" Pink eyes widened before she squealed loudly as she held him tightly.

"This is gonna be the best honeymoon EVER!" She squealed happily. The pair laughed as they headed back to the door. As they reached it, a familiar boy wandered in.

"What's with the ruckus?" Holt asked.

"Holt?" Ty gasped in surprise as they were shocked to see him at this place. "What are you doing here? More to the point, how did you find this place?"

Holt chuckled sheepishly, "I was looking for a fossil to surprise Twi with when an underwater current swept me away and knocked me out. I woke up on one of the upper decks."

Ty nodded in understanding. "Well, glad you're not hurt. Speaking of which, did you find anything good for my sis?" Holt frowned a bit.

"I tried looking for a fossil that's a tricera species, since she into those types...but nothing." He answered sadly. Ty thought for a moment before scanning through the fossils he found in the treasure room. He found one that might make it interesting for her. "Here, give her these." Tyrant popped out four green stones and handed them to him.

"What kind of vivosaur is this?" The blonde asked. Ty used the device and showed him.

"Vivosaur Identified. Vivosaur name: Chasmo. Attribute: Air. Species: Tricera." The machine buzzed.

Holt gave the same confused look that Rosie made. "I don't recognize the name…"

Ty chuckled. "That's because it's a rare hidden species in the list Holt. I think this will be a perfect gift to give to my sis. A rare never before seen vivosaur." Holt thought before a blush and smile formed on his face.

"Oh Twi will be so happy…" He sighed dreamily.

"Keep those thoughts in the room lover boy." Ty teased as Rosie giggled. Holt blushed with embarrassment as he put away the fossils.

"So did you guys find anything else? I heard you guys all the way from the end of the hall." Holt mentioned.

Ty grinned. "You can say we found a _great_ haul." He showed the screen of the amount of money, jewels and gold they found with the pile of fossils they got. Dollar signs replaced the blonde's pupil's.

"Whoa…" He breathed, "What are going to spend it on?" Ty and Rosie looked at each other and chuckled.

"Our little secret for now. Speaking of which, I know you will plan to marry Twilight, so," he pressed a few buttons before a small cube popped out and attached to Holt's wrist. "That cube contains $100 trillion for you to use for yourself and her, should be more than enough for your honeymoon with her." He grinned.

Holt's jaw dropped as he tried to process what just happened. "Wait...what...we...isn't that a bit soon to talk about?" The fighter stammered as he blushed darkly.

Rosie giggled as she held Ty's arm. "Not at all, besides, Ty and I plan our own honeymoon after we become master fighters."

Holt's eyes darted quickly between the two as his jaw dropped lower. "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Just last night," Ty chuckled as he kissed Rosie's cheek. "And if you're thinking, yes. Me and Rosie are engaged."

Holt shook his head before looking at his friend. "Feels like it was just yesterday you were asking me what she was like?"

"Well, better marrying Rosie than that hard headed woman, June." The fighter spoke a little dark about the snobby girl.

"You mean the girl in the purple dress with all the tacky jewelry, too much makeup, and breasts that were almost falling out her dress?" Holt asked.

"The very same one," Ty nodded. "She wants to pamper me like a king, forcing me to give up my dreams, lose my friends, and tried to take my vivosaurs as our so called 'wedding' gift."

Holt shuddered, "Yikes, glad I don't know her."

"Lucky you." The boy sighed.

"But she won't bother Ty anymore," Rosie smiled. "Her parents told her to give up chasing him. His parents told him about it last night."

Holt smiled a bit, "Glad to hear, and speaking of wedding gifts," the boy winked at Ty before whispering, "What you getting your special lady?"

Ty chuckled, "I'll think of something. Knowing myself, I know how to make my lovers happy with what I give them." He whispered back.

"What are you boys scheming now?" Rosie teased.

"Nothing, Pinky.~" Tyrant spoke as his hand traced her spine. Rosie bit her lip and squirmed at his touch. Ty laughed and turned back to Holt. "Anything on the ship strike your fancy?"

The blonde's face lit up. "Oh yeah, I found this." Holt pulled out a dusty old book with a green cover. "This appears to be a manual on how to do team attacks in fossil battles." He explained.

"Team skills?" Ty asked.

Holt nodded. "Team skills are very powerful. It allows the vivosaurs to blast a powerful strike to attack all three vivosaurs at once. From my knowledge of team skills, they only work if either the vivosaurs are the same elements or species."

Ty was getting excited, "Think I could borrow that book?"

Holt smiled and tossed him the book. "Have at it man. I have no need for it anyway. I already know and use Team skills." Tyrant rolled his eyes as he caught the old book.

"Well, hope the next time you battle me is before I master it too." He grinned.

"We'll see," Holt chuckled. "Well, better get going, and thanks for the money and fossils. I'll be sure to make your sister happy with a good life." He waved to the couple and left the ship.

"The look on his face when we told him we were engaged," Ty snickered as they moved along, "priceless."

"I so wish I took a picture of that face." Rosie giggled. "Oh, speaking of which. Can your tool box bring out the jewels and gold?" Ty arched a brow and nodded. "The next time we make love, I want you to fuck me in that pool of gold and jewels.~"

Tyrant gawked a bit before he smirked. "You're a dirty girl.~" He chuckled before kissing her neck.

"What can I say? A girl has a naughty side to her.~" She purred, kissing his neck as she pressed his arms deeper in her breasts. The two giggled as they came to another set of doors. These were by far much fancier than the rest on the ship.

"How much you want to bet this is the captain's quarters?" Ty grinned.

"I bet that I would be your personal maiden for a week." Rosie giggled. Ty chuckled as they pushed open the doors as they walked in. At the far end was a captain desk with some furniture, plus a large treasure map on the wall behind it. "Yep, definitely his quarters." Rosie giggled.

"Too bad I don't have a maid costume for you to wear." Ty joked.

Rosie smirked, "Oh you'd be surprised what _special_ clothing I stashed away back in my room.~" Tyrant blushed as they walked in deeper.

"WOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOLYLOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO.~" A howling ghost voice echoed in the room. Both froze by the howl as Rosie clung to him.

"W-What was that?" She asked in fear.

"I don't know." Ty answered as he held her close. The howls echoed louder before a ghost man in a black pirate outfit appeared with an eyepatch, a glowing blue eye and a messy beard.

"Yo ho ho ho! It is I! Captain Woolbeard!" The ghost greeted with a pirate laugh.

Ty stared for a bit and laughed. "Nice to meet ya, Cap'n." Ty chuckled with a salute.

The ghost smiled as he floated to the fighters. "Young scallywags on my ship. How refreshing to have new faces aboard. I welcome you both," he chuckled, "I knew there was a ruckus going on in me treasure room."

Ty sweat dropped, "Oh...yeah, about that…"

"Aye? By your reaction, I'd say you two scallywags helped yourself to me pride and joy." Wool Beard spoke with a small glint in his ghost eye.

"We'll put it back, we didn't know anyone still maintained a residence here. Just thought it would help fund our…" Ty blushed a bit.

The captain glared at Ty, who sweated a bit before the ghost laughed and patted his back. "I'm only pulling yer leg young scallywag. I have no need fer me treasure anymore. It's all yours." The boy sighed in relief.

"For a moment I thought you would turn me into a ghost or something." Ty spoke in relief.

The ghost chuckled, "Oh not to worry. I don't do that…" His eye then sparked red. "Unless you _**truly**_ piss me off, I would feed your souls to my ghost dinosaurs." His voice was dark and frightening when he spoke 'truly'.

Ty gulped, "D-Duly noted, Sir." Woolbeard smiled and floated back a bit. _"Note, NEVER get on his bad side."_

"Excellent. Now, since you two did come to me ship and I decided to give you two me treasure, there is only one thing I would like you two to do for me in return." He spoke.

"And what would that be?" Rosie asked quietly.

"You see, during me years living, I have sailed the seven seas in search of my pride and joy, no treasure, gold or jewels can ever top it...me beard ribbon." Woolbeard answered.

"To keep your bushy beard under control?" Tyrant asked.

"One, yes, but two, I grew up as a scallywag with that ribbon. I sailed the seas with that beard ribbon, until I lost it. Without me it, me soul cannot rest in peace, so here I am as a ghost in hope I can find me beard ribbon again." He explained sadly.

Rosie frowned before trying to place her hand on his shoulder. Sadly, since he's a ghost it passed right through. "We'll find it for you." She promised.

Woolbeard smiled brightly before hugging the two. "Bless yer kind hearts young scallywags." He pulled back. "In return, I shall also give you another special treasure that will make it worth your whiles." The pair grinned as nodded.

"Thanks Cap'n." Ty joked.

"I shall be in the ship and wait for yer return. Until then my young pirates." The captain smiled before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, seemed pretty friendly for a ghost." Ty noted as he walked towards the door. As he got to the door, it swung open and bashed him in the nose. "GAAAH! SON OF A…!" He cried as he stumbled away clutching his face. The fighter recovered before looking up with a glare. "Hey! Watch where you're….you're…." His anger soon vanished as a blush formed when a new girl came in with such grace, making her appear older even though she otherwise looked about as old as Ty himself. She was wearing a soft white dress that was elegant in its simplicity, hugging her C-cup breasts, with only a golden belt and dark purple pendant to accent it. Her shoulder-length golden hair shifted as her cerulean eyes observed her surroundings, finally resting on the two fighters. Ty's blush darkened as he continued to stare at her.

"This place," she spoke in a voice with power and elegance that made him shudder. "This is the Captain's room, right?" The boy nodded quickly. The girl passed by him as his nose caught a powerful scent of what smelled like...vanilla.

Ty smiled a bit as his toolbox went off again he looked at it before staring at her again. _"Why...is she setting the sensor off?"_ The girl walked around the room before she came back to the two, bid them farewell and walked out.

Rosie walked up to him. "Do you know her?" She asked.

Ty looked at his wife and shook his head. "No, but my tool box was going off and pinned her to the signal."

"You mean...she's got some cosmonite?" She asked.

"It's possible," he nodded, _"And I've never seen someone like her before...she was gorgeous…"_ Rosie saw his face and blush before she grinned slyly.

"Having thoughts on that lovely lady?~" She teased.

Ty shook his head, "not until you just brought it up." He groaned. Rosie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure we'll see her again," she answered. "Now, we should probably talk to my grandpa. I'm sure he can help us find Woolbeard's ribbon."

"Agreed." Ty nodded. The two left the ship and returned to the surface. They headed for the guild area as they held each other's hand.

"Tyipoo.~" Both fighters froze and groaned loudly.

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ Ty thought as they turned and saw the woman of the hour. "What do you want June?" The boy sighed as he stared at the ground.

"What? Not happy to see me?~" June cooed with a sweet and erotic smile.

"I'm busy right now, June, and I have no time for this, now if you'll excuse us." He held Rosie's waist as the two started walking off again.

June growled, "What the hell? All I ever did was try to make you happy and you're going to turn your back on me?"

Ty had enough and it was time to put June in her place. "Make me happy?" He turned to her with a glare. "You seriously thought you were making me happy, June? No, in fact it was quite the opposite. All you did was pamper me like someone I don't want to be, you tried to separate me from my friends, force me to abandon my dreams and everything I love and care for. You even tried to kill my pet and bribed me to give you my vivosaur medals for our so called 'wedding'. You only saw me for my name and family, June. That's all you cared about from me. Not once you stopped and tried to see from my point of view what I wanted deep in my heart, but your own rich life was blinding you from it."

June fumed as she stormed up to him. "You're an idiot. You deserve more than this. You should be living in a castle, with people obeying and catering to your every whim. That is what we of the upper class are entitled to. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I never wanted that life!" Ty snapped, making her recoil. "You thought it was easy for me to live in that life!? I never wanted all that! All I wanted was real friends that accepted me for who I was and not my family's name and company! I wanted people who loved me as a normal person! I never wanted to look down on anyone who was below me! I'm not like that June, and I never will be. If you even found out the moment that I wasn't like you, you would've thrown me aside like I was damn garbage!"

"You really think that?" She snarled.

"Yes," he nodded. "And look where it got me. Being myself has made me find people that loved me and cared for me as for who I am, not for what I had or who my family was. For the first time in my life living up to my family's name, I'm actually happy. And yet you still don't see that. I would even give up my entire fortune, and everything that I had from my family name for the love and happiness I have here."

June got quiet before her head dropped. "You're wrong…"

"What?" Ty asked with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You're wrong about me...I DID LOVE YOU! From the first time I saw you you were the only boy I held to my heart. I wanted to treat you like the king I saw you as, but I guess I just wasn't good enough for you." She sobbed before glaring at Rosie. "I hope you and that hussie are happy together." She growled before turning away and running off.

The two watched her run off in tears. In a way...seeing her like this made Ty's heart crack. She did love him, and he made her cry….he felt like an ass for it now. "...Rosie, go on ahead to the Richmond Building…I need to talk to June...alone." Rosie felt unsure after everything that girl did to him…but she trusts him. Nodding, she left to her home before Ty took off after June.

With the girl, June was sitting on top of a small hill under a cherry blossom tree. Her face buried in her knees as she sobbed feeling her heart torn to pieces that she lost someone that she chased for so long. She felt empty and alone. This was the first time in her life she has ever felt like this...it hurt her. "June?" The girl looked back, her make-up smeared as she saw the male fighter.

She growled before looking away. "What the fuck do you want?"

The boy sighed as he sat against the trunk of the tree. "Just wanted to talk...on neutral grounds." He replied softly.

"There is nothing to talk about." She snapped as she sobbed. "Just leave and be with that girl! You're better off without me!" Ty sighed as he leaned back, watching the tree branches sway.

"June...you should know by now I don't like seeing others cry...especially if I have a bit of...history, with them." Ty sighed.

June fumed at him before she had enough and got up and started banging her fist to his chest. "Just shut up! All I tried to do was make you happy, and yet you avoided me. Giving me the cold shoulder, and shutting me out! Why couldn't you give me a chance!?" Her hitting finally slowed to a stop before crying in his shoulder. "I...I just wanted to make you happy, Ty."

Ty sighed again as he stroked her hair. "June, I gave you nothing but chances. That was all I could do when my parents insisted on us spending time together."

"Then why...why can't you...show me the love...and happiness you show those people?" June asked with sobs.

Ty looked away, "I tried to tell you that I didn't want to be pampered, but you never listened. You tried to make me happy...you never did anything you wanted to do for yourself. You always made everything about me."

"How can a normal life be better than the life as a rich person? Tell me that!" She snapped with sniffs.

"Because I found love," he answered surprising her. "All my life I was treated like a king, and people wanted nothing from me but my money. I always cried for not having normal friends or someone who would love me for who I really was. When I came here, I found that. I made so many friends, and I found love in my life, something I never had come across in my years as a Paleo child." He gently wiped a tear from June's eye. "If you would open up to everyone, maybe you too can find people who would love you as a friend. Has there ever been a time in your own life you ever had someone who cared for you, who loved you for who you truly are?"

June choked on some sobs as she shook her head. "N...no…"

Ty sighed as he wiped more tears from her cheek. "You've been living in the greed of your riches for so long, you never knew what it's like to have a friend. A friend would play with you, to be by your side, and always stand up for you and comfort you when you needed it. I never had any of that until I came here." June whimpered as she listened. "Listen June, we may have a bad history together, but even though we did….I always saw you as possible a friend."

The girl wiped her tears frantically as she was surprised. "R-really? You mean it?"

Ty finally gave her a warm smile. "If I wasn't, then why was I trying to help you open up as someone else than the life you had all these years? I will admit, you're a beautiful woman, June. If you opened up and see me as a normal person, then I would have taken your hand in marriage in a heartbeat."

"And now?" She asked hopefully. Ty knew she will break down when he tells her he's engaged to Rosie. The timing wasn't right. When she fully calms down and opens up more, then he will.

"Well, it's a little early about it." He said that and almost made her cry again. "But…" He gently cupped her cheek. "I would like to start over with each other. Even though we had a bad past...I don't want you to be upset, June." Leaning forward, he caught her lips with his own.

June gasped in surprise as she pressed against him softly. This was the first time that he had kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing his back to the tree and sat on his lap. Ty groaned softly as his arms wrapped around her slim and beautiful waist, pressing her closer to him in their kiss. His lips parted a bit and licked her lips, asking to enter her mouth. She giggled as she opened her lips accepted his tongue into her mouth. The wet muscle slithered inside and found her own in the dark. It lovingly rubbed her own before it came to life and they danced in a loving waltz, rubbing and coiling around each other.

She pulled back as a strand of saliva connected them. "Wow...I had no idea you were such a good kisser…~" She giggled.

Ty chuckled. "It just comes to me." He held her close and gently kissed her neck and caressed her back. "June, will you be willing to become friends with my own? You would love to get to know them, especially Rosie. She's very sweet."

June looked deep into his eyes. They held just as much warmth in them since when she first met him. However, she knew that there was something between him and the pinkette. "Ty...I need to know...you and her…" She breathed slowly. "What is your relationship with her?"

The question made him frown, but he knew it was coming soon. "Alright, I'll tell you, but hear me out and I'll explain everything." She nodded and listened as he told her the night he was at dinner with his family and Rosie, and how he and her are engaged.

June was so upset that she was too late to marry him now, since Rosie and him are engaged. "But let me tell you something," Ty said that get her attention. "Married or not, Rosie doesn't mind sharing me with other girls that love me too, so you can still be with me." June slowly began to smile. "Of course...you'll have to prove to the rest that you've changed. You didn't exactly leave the best first impression on them." He mentioned.

The red haired girl understood completely. She had a lot of work to do to regain their trust after the shit she pulled on him. "I will Ty...I promise I won't let you down."

Said boy smiled before hugging her. "Thank you." He kissed her neck again as he caressed her body. "June...I never felt this happy with you...thank you for finally opening your eyes for me." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I should be the one who should be thanking you...Tyrant Paleo." She cooed while stroking his hair. "I love you so much."

Ty chuckled as he softly scooted out from under her. "I have some stuff I need to take care of, but I'll get the girls to at least sit down with you afterwards, deal?"

June nodded, "Of course. The HUB area sound good?" Tyrant nodded. He got up and gave her another loving kiss before he waved and walked off, leaving a satisfied and smiling June.

Ty hurried back to the Richmond building where he found Rosie waiting outside. "Everything go ok? She didn't try to force you into anything?" The pinkette asked in concern.

The fighter smiled at her, "Complete opposite actually...she finally opened up and wants to start over with all of us."

Rosie rose an eyebrow. "I don't know about this...you heard what she called me right?"

"I know," he nodded. "But at least try to give her another chance. Remember Bailey was cruel to us and...harassed you until we opened her eyes to us. The best we can do is to do the same for June...please."

The girl looked at him before sighing with a soft smile. "Ok, we are getting married so I'll trust your judgement on this." Ty smiled and kissed her lips.

"Thank you my dear, and who knows. You and June might become very close. After all, you two are alike in some ways." He chuckled.

"How?" Rosie asked in surprise.

"Well, you're both gorgeous woman, you both grew up in a rich family, never had any friends before I came, and I gave you both a chance to find happiness and love." Ty smiled in explanation.

Rosie smirked before she kissed him back. "That you did." She grabbed his hand, "Alright, Grandpa said that he had the ribbon at one point, but gave it to a guy named Nicknack." Ty snickered at the name of this man. "Funny I know. He told me he called him and will be expecting us at the hotel."

"Then let's get going." The boy grinned before racing off with her in tow. The two got to the hotel and talked to the manager, saying they need to see Nicknack. Samuel told them he's in the next level of the hotel by using the elevator on the left. They nodded and took it up before stopping at the first door and knocked. Immediately, it swung open, revealing a bizarre man.

The arsenal of his clothing contained a red shirt that goes down to his knees. The end of the skirt like shirt had little thin strips of yellow thread. The upper part of the shirt is grey, with a golden swirl on each side. The shirt is completed with a puffed out white neck bracer. He also wore long thin white gloves and thin white pants, while wearing unusual blue shoes.

The mysterious and bizarre man dawned a red eye mask over his white eyes. Only a handful of blonde yellow hair was seen at the top of his head, sticking out in a spiky fashion. His appearance was complete with the biggest feathers Ty has ever seen. The bottoms were dark cyan, the middle were white and the tips were hot pink.

"Goooooooooooood afternoon!" The man greeted with a sun filled smile. "You two must be Mademoiselle Rosie and Monsieur Tyrant, yes?"

"Wi," Ty answered back. "And you must be Monsieur Nicknack I presume?" The man smiled brightly again and nodded.

"Wi wi, such a refresher to hear the greeting of my language," the man chuckled. "Please come in come in." He motioned the two inside as they saw many bizarre, yet amazing nick knacks and collectables.

"Quite the collection you have here." Ty noted.

"Why thank you, Ty." Nicknack puffed his chest out proudly. "I collect ze rarest and most expensive artifacts and collectables on the island." The man stepped in front of the two with his smile still present. "So, Richmond told me you both are here for Captain Woolbeard's beard ribbon, yeeeeees?"

Rosie nodded, "That would be correct. May we please have it Nicknack?" Rosie asked sweetly.

The man smiled, "I would be delighted to give it to you...but the beard ribbon is a rare one of a kind treasure." He turned around with his arms behind his back. "If you both wish to get the ribbon, I will need….at least three objects to take its place."

"And those would be?" Ty asked ready for the list.

Nicknack turned to them with his smile. "The first object I will need...is a molten bug shell. The chief of the Digadig village will help you with that." Ty jotted that down in the notes.

"Ok, what next?" He asked.

"The second object….a sandal fossil." The man chirped.

Rosie giggled, "Really? There's no such thing." The man smirked before pulling out a fossilized sandal from one of his display cases. "What?! How is that even possible?"

Ty admitted it was shocking as well. "That's impressive, but this one will be tough to find…"

The pinkette thought as well about finding this fossil sandal. "If only we knew a site with garbage….Wait, that's it!" She smiled with a snap of her fingers.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"Remember back when we first met? Medal Dealer Joe used that small dig site in Greenhorn Plains and put tons of garbage for us to find. That must where that sandal fossil is." Rosie explained. The boy had to admit, it was the most likely area to be in. Rosie turned back to Nicknack, "And what's the third item?"

A grin formed on his lips. "Last but not least...a pair of denture shark dentures." Rosie paled a little bit as she giggled nervously.

"Greaaat…." She groaned, "my favorite creature…"

Ty smiled and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, it won't be so bad." He then leaned in her ear and whispered. "Besides, it's not like you hate them. By your swimsuit from last time, I take it you had a nice time with Ruby.~" Rosie flushed and lightly punched his arm. He chuckled and rubbed it before looking at the man. "Consider it done, Nicknack. We'll be sure to get the three items for you."

Nicknack smiled. "Thank you very much, Ty." He looked out the window, seeing the sun setting. "Though I would recommend that you two start the search in the morning. It's getting late."

Ty looked outside and chuckled. "Wow, that went by fast..." They set the plan for tomorrow and gave their farewells to Nicknack. That night, Ty called up the girls about something important and entered the HUB.

"So why did you call us here Ty?" Bailey asked curiously.

The doors opened before Ty spoke. "Someone wants to speak to all of you." He moved aside as the girls, minus Rosie, grew shocked and angry when they saw June come into the light before them.

"What...is she...doing here?" Peggy growled.

"Listen, I know you all had a bad history with her when you met her, but hear June out, ok?" Ty asked them. The others didn't like this, but trusted Ty. They all kept quiet and nodded.

When they did, June stepped forward and spoke. "Hi….I um…." Her worries were catching up to her as the heated glares hit her hard until she spoke again. "Listen...how I treated you all was wrong, and you all deserve to be angry with me. I don't blame you all for that, because I was acting like a total bitch. I tried to take Ty, and I used you all to get to him. My apologies will not make up for it, but I just want to let you know I'm deeply sorry…" She lowered her head as she looked at the ground. "If you all want to say things to me...or hit me, go ahead. Don't hold back anything." There was several minutes that passed before Rosie walked up.

"You do realize it wasn't just us that you hurt, right?" The pinkette asked the redhead as she looked at Ty. June nodded with her head down as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "If Ty says you've changed, and you really mean what you just said…" Rosie paused as her arms raised a bit. June clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. "...then I guess I can give you another chance." The pinkette breathed before wrapping her arms gently around June.

The feeling of this hug made June gasp. She meant it. She was giving her another chance. The redhead broke down crying again as she hugged Rosie back tightly, sobbing in her shoulder. "T-Thank you...Thank you…" She whimpered. The others stared at the pair until they eventually joined the hug one by one. Every time each of them joined, June cried harder against them. She never felt this loved in so long. It felt so warm...so beautiful. "W...What did I do...to deserve all this kindness from...all of you?" The redhead sobbed through each word.

"You can thank Ty for that." Bailey smiled at the boy. "That's how he is." The once snobby rich girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes of her tears.

"I know we're still at the bottom...but I'll do anything to regain your trust, and make you all happy any way I can." June said.

Hearing those words, Zoe smirked at her with lust. "Anything, huh?~" June blushed a bit to why she talked like that, but nodded.

"Yes, anything." She spoke.

Bailey caught on to Zoe and grinned. "Ty, I think you're going to get a show.~"

Ty blushed, _"Oh boy…"_ He thought with a chuckle.

"W...what do you mean by that?" June asked the girl.

Bailey grinned, "You did promise me some 'quality time', remember?~" When she said that, June flushed. She did say that, but there was one problem.

"I...I never...did it before...let alone...with a girl." She confessed in embarrassment. The group was shocked to learn this.

"Looks like it's going to be an all nighter with the newbie." Peggy giggled.

"Sorry...even though I used seduction….I never did this before…" June spoke in shame.

"You know I was a virgin too before I came here, right?" Ty chuckled.

June gasped. "Y-You too?" He nodded. "But...then that means…?" She looked at the others as they grinned and nodded. "Oh my…"

Ty smirked, "Yeah,and they're not bashful about it either. You've got a long night ahead."

June flushed darker as Peggy and Zoe gently grabbed her arms. "Come with us, we'll have you broken in in no time.~" The group took her up and into Ty's room as the boy shut the door and locked it. He took a seat on his chair as he watched the ladies relax June.

 **LEMON WARNING**

June was pretty nervous about this as the girls surrounded her. "Relax, June," Rosie cooed. "We'll go slow, and soon, you'll be in pleasure paradise.~" One by one, each of them gently took her arms, legs and shoulders and started massaging her from there to her back and neck as well. Bailey smirked before she softly grabbed her breasts and kneaded them slowly.

June gasped as she felt them massaging her. Her body started heating up as she bit her lip and quivered. "No need to hide your pleasure baby," Bailey cooed. "Come on. Loosen up, give into pleasure.~" June released her lip and gave a long, loud moan. "Atta girl.~" They continued to please the redhead as she moaned.

June never felt such pleasure before. It was even better than all the money and jewels she had. A hand softly cupped her cheek as her eyes met Rosie's. A smile formed on her lips with half lidded eyes before pressing her lips to the girl's. June gasped. Her lips were so soft and gentle to her own. She never thought kissing a girl would feel so good. Another moan escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around Rosie's neck and pressed closer to her. Rosie giggled and tapped Zoe, Peggy, and Bailey on the shoulder before motioning to them to come closer.

The three smirked as they knew what she was planning as they leaned forward and pressed their lips to June's in a deep five way kiss. June moaned as their lips swarmed her and their tongues pushed into her mouth. Her body started quivering. Her mind hazed by lust and pleasure as she hugged the four closer to her body and kissed them back hungrily.

"Want more already?~" Peggy cooed.

"Yeah...yes…" June nodded with a drunken nod. "Please...make me a good girl. Punish me for being a bad girl.~"

"Strip, your clothes and jewelry.~" Zoe smirked as she licked her lips. June was flushing, but followed her instructions. She unzipped her purple dress and revealed her sexy hourglass body, wearing G-strings, a thong and lacy purple bra. "Those too.~" she unhooked her bra and let it fall, her large jugs jiggling out and taking her panties off, only leaving the G-string and thongs on. Ty who was sitting in front of the bed was blushing up a storm. This was the first time he'd seen June naked.

"Ooo, me likey," Bailey cooed. "Tell me June, how big are your lovely tits?~"

"...J-cup…" June breathed.

"Ooo, just a tad smaller than mine.~" Bailey purred as she pulled her own shirt and bra off. The girls followed her as June flushed at how gorgeous their bodies were.

"Wow...you all are so hot...no wonder Ty likes you four…" She breathed forgetting that Ty was staring at her body.

"What do you think of hers?~" Rosie cooed.

Ty smiled, "She's as gorgeous and attractive as you all."

Zoe leaned into her ear. "Know how he's not lying? He's staring at you, and is already bulging.~" June looked at him, flushing as she noticed saw his bulge.

" _He means it...he loves my body."_ She thought. The diets and programs really paid off.

Zoe and Peggy opened her legs and saw her pussy. "Oh My God, look at her pussy.~" They looked and saw she was very hairy down there. "She's so hairy, not even trimmed.~" June flushed at their remarks.

"S-sorry...I never thought to." She replied.

Bailey grinned. "Oh don't worry baby. We don't mind. Besides, I find your hairy pussy hot as fuck.~" She gently cupped her pubic hair covered pussy and rubbed it. "Oooo, your pubic hair is very soft too. So silky.~"June whimpered in pleasure at her soft touch as she gushed a little.

"P...please...make me...a good girl...I want...to make you all...happy." The redhead whimpered in bliss.

Bailey smirked as one of her friends pulled out her box. "She did say punish her.~" She pulled out a double sided crystal red dildo that was 15 inches long on each side. "So I think we should punish her.~" June has never seen a dildo before, and seeing it made her bite her lip and flush. She did however, read one erotic novel once and how the one person controlled the other, calling her 'Mistress' or 'Master'.

"M..make me yours...my mistresses." She spoke and bowed to the girls. "Punish...your slave."

The girls giggled, "Something tells me she at least knows how some things work.~" Zoe smirked. Bailey grinned as she pushed the first side of the double side of the dildo in her pussy and strapped it on as the other side wobbled on her crotch.

"Your first time won't be with Ty, but he's gonna get a front row seat as we have some fun.~" Bailey cooed as she wiggled her didlo against June's clit.

June muffled a moan by the contact, shooting pleasure in her spine. "What...position...do you want me in...my mistress?"

Bailey smirked again, "Doggy, if you please.~" The redhead nodded and got on her hands and knees. She lowered her head down to the bed, ass raised high up and legs spread wide, showing the pink flesh of her cunt being covered by her pubic hair. "Don't I have a collar in there?" She asked her friends. They dug in her bag and smirked before pulling a crimson red collar with a tag that read 'Slutty Whore'.

"Fits her perfectly, for tonight at least.~" Rosie smirked as she strapped it to June's neck.

June never did any of this before, the way they were dominating her, and using pet names...it was turning her on. "Please….I want to be a good girl...Please punish me my lovely mistresses. Make me a good girl again." She pleaded.

The blonde grinned at the others. "You decide what you'll do to her. I just can't stand to let her pussy go unpunished.~"

"In that case," Rosie pulled out her own double sided dildo, but was pink colored. "I want the slut's ass.~" June gasped a bit.

"I'll take her slutty throat.~" Zoe purred as she pulled out an orange dildo.

"And leave me with her whorish tits.~" Peggy grinned and took a purple dildo. June flushed as the four gathered around her. The rest of the gold diggers purred at Ty.

"Shall we pleasure you, Master? Maybe a blowjob, a titjob, and fuck our pussies and asses?~" One asked.

"It's not like I'm going to say no.~" Ty grinned as he started pulling off his shirt. The girls crowded him as they kissed, licked and stroked his chest, neck, cheeks and lips. "It just dawned on me, June hasn't seen me naked either. Want to swing her around before you start, girls?~"

The four smirked and pulled June around to face Ty. "Look at him June, look at how sexy and hunky your master is.~" Bailey purred.

The redhead flushed at how ripped he was until the girls pulled his pants down, showing his growing erection until they pumped him to his full hardness. "Just wait till he gets his turn with you.~" Rosie cooed in her ear. The girl's eyes quivered, watching and staring at his body. It was everything she dreamed of.

"I'm ready...fuck this slutty whore my mistresses. Use me and give my master a show he will adore.~" June moaned and panted. The four smirked as Bailey, Rosie, and Zoe pushed their rubber dicks into her. Peggy squeezed her breasts and slid the rod in between her mounds.

"Just an FYI...we won't go easy. Since you're doing this for us. We're going to let off all our anger on you and use your body for our own pleasure.~" Zoe purred with an evil smirk. June shuddered with a knowing nod. "Good girl." She looked up at the three with her smirk. "Ok ladies, on three, release everything you have. Plow this bitch, slap her or anything to release your anger on her. One….two...three.~" The group began pounding without mercy against June's body. Every thrust they made went balls deep into her.

June screamed in pain and pleasure as her body froze and went limp as the four abused her body. Tears of pain and joy flowed her eyes as she was regaining their trust every second. In the background she could hear the other girls moaning as Tyrant pleasured them. He grabbed one of them and had her sink down on his hard cock as he thrusted in and out of her. She moaned lustfully as her arms moved behind her back as her tits jumped wildly for him.

"Oh yeah, your pussy is tight baby, Bailey has great taste in you all.~" Ty moaned as he watched the girls F-cup breasts flail in front of him. Some the others giggled as they moved to his head and smothered him in their breasts.

June watched from her best view of the show before she can't take much and came for the first time, gushing on Bailey's crotch. The climax made the four growl and slap her ass, tits and cheeks hard. "We didn't say you could cum.~" Bailey growled as she pinched her clit hard. June couldn't control her body as the overwhelming pain and pleasure made her cry with the dildo in her throat muffled as she gushed her second climax. "Again?!~" Bailey reached over to her bag and fished around for anything she could find. Feeling a small tink, she smirked evilly before pulling out a small ring and pinched it on June's swollen marble clit. "This ring will make this more fun. It will make your body more sensitive, and each climax you make will just make you even more sensitive.~" June paled at this new info and tried to hold her next climax, but the ring did it's job and caused her to cum once more.

Peggy smirked as she started tweaking her nipples as well as knead them against her didlo. "You have such big tits, slut. You're quite a cow.~" June sobbed as she admitted it to herself as they sped up their thrusts and pounding. "Moo for us.~" Peggy purred.

Zoe pulled her dildo out of her throat as June did as told, "MOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She bellowed like a cow.

"Good girl," Zoe grinned, "You want suck my dildo more?~" She cooed as she waved it in front of her face. June nodded with a defeated blissful and painful look as her mouth opened wide with her tongue out. "Then say it, and ask for it.~"

"Please my mistress," June sobbed. "Let me suck your divine cock, let it abuse my unworthy throat to make you pleased." Zoe smirked as she resumed her brutal thrusts. The redhead cried again as her next multi-orgasm exploded against Bailey and Rosie.

Rosie found a paddle in Bailey's bag and started spanking June with it. "You naughty Bitch! We told you not to cum! Obey us!~" Each slap made the girl cry again and spurt again, unable to control her climaxes. The pinkette whacked her harder and harder as her ass cheeks were raw red and cracked, spilling a little blood, but the four found delight to see her bleed. June felt her ass so raw and in pain that she gushed her ninth climax on them.

"Alright, let's switch it up.~" The girls pulled off her, Bailey got behind her and pulled her upright. She sat on the bed and forced June to sit on her lap as her dildo went deep into her ass. "Alright girls, have at her body.~" The blonde cooed as she held June's arms tightly. Rosie smirked and forced her cock in June's pussy and thrusted violently. Peggy stood up and shoved her dildo into her throat and thrusted. Zoe pulled out a whip and started whipping at Junes stomach, raw bleeding ass and breasts. Four of the other gold diggers had already fallen unconscious with Ty's treatment as the boy watched the girls have their way with June.

"Nnngh!~" He groaned and bursted his cum in number five as he suckled her E-cup breasts.

Bailey saw this and smirked. "Once he's done with them he's going to join us and ravage your slutty body.~" June nodded as she bursted another aching climax from Rosie's brutal thrusts.

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long.~" Giggled Peggy as she grabbed June's head and pushed it deep and fast on her dildo.

"This long for her first time, she must be born as a slut.~" Zoe smirked before whipping at her aching ass again, opening another small wound. "I'm thirsty.~" She leaned closer and latched onto one of June's hard nipples as she whipped the other. The whipping and hard suckle from the girl made June scream in another burning climax and her tits popped and started squirting out her hot milk. Zoe moaned as she gulped down her sweet milk.

"Let me have some of that Cow's milk.~" Rosie purred before latching to the other and sucked hard with Zoe and drank her milk with her. June flushed as she could feel the milk rushing through her nipples. Bailey grinned and groped the redheads tits, squeezing hard as a geyser of milk gushed into their mouths.

"Mmmm, look at how much her tits hold.~" The blonde cooed.

"What a slutty cow.~" Peggy smirked as she slapped June's cheeks hard, leaving slap marks. "I think we found our permanent milk maid. What do you say June?~" Peggy purred as she pulled out of her mouth.

"Yes," She nodded with sobs. "I'm a cow, I'm nothing but a slutty cow for you all to drink out of. My milk belongs to you all. Drink me up until I'm dry." The girls giggled as they heard Ty mounting the last girl.

"Make sure she's ready ladies. I'm almost done.~" Ty purred before slamming into the 10th girl's pussy and suckled her DD-cup tits and slapped her ass while thrusting.

The girls grinned as they turned back to June. "Last round with us, what to do?~" Zoe giggled as she groped June's bust.

"Finish me off, destroy this damn whore!" June cried in agony.

Rosie wiggled her finger in front of her face. "Sorry, but that honor belongs to Ty."

"Shall we give her a finale ladies?~" Bailey purred, pointing to her swollen red cunt. The others nodded with smirks as they pointed their dildoes at June's crotch. "Here we go whore. Time to see how stretchy you are. FUCK HER!~" At that, the four slammed their dildoes inside June's pussy and thrusted in random, but powerful thrusts.

June cried out as their force caused her to push up before they pulled her back to them. "FUCK ME!~" They slapped her hard and pinched her milky nipples and clit. Rosie even pulled the clit ring hard, shooting massive pain and pleasure deep in June's body that it exploded. The group groaned as they released their own climaxes in a wave of juice.

"Oh...that was the best.~" Zoe hummed happily. They heard Ty groan and pump the last girl as she fell into sleepful bliss, pulled out and set her down. The girls smirked and pulled out of June before moving back. "All yours master.~"

Ty nodded as he climbed up onto the bed. "Ok, I'm actually going to let you decide what you want to do." He leaned against the back of the bed and slowly stroked his dick. "Anything that you want to do for me, go for it.~" Bailey perked up for an idea and whispered to the girls. They smirked and nodded before moving him in front of the girl.

"Fuck her right now, brutal and we'll follow with the next plan.~" Bailey purred. "Trust me, you'll love it.~"

Ty pouted, "And to think I thought I was getting a titjob, but very well, come here June." The redhead moved up and laid in front of him, legs spread as she waited for him. Looking at her for a moment, he gripped her hips and forced his cock into her boiling hot pussy. "Shit, you girls sure warmed her up.~" He moaned as he grabbed her waist before bouncing her on him. The girls giggled that he was happy about it. As he pounded June, hands gripped his own hips. "What the-Nnnnnnnngh!~" A dildo shoved in his ass and looked to see Rosie pressing against him as she thrusted against him. "Dirty trick Pinky, you're next.~" He groaned.

"I wouldn't be so sure-Mmmmmm!~" She moaned happily when Bailey shoved into her ass and Zoe next and Peggy finally as she fucked herself with another Dildo. "We just made the fuck train.~" Ty groaned as they thrusted towards him, increasing his thrust into June. "You like? Does this turn you on that we're fucking as one?~" The pinkette purred.

Ty groaned before June's hands softly pulled his head to her leaking nipples. "Please...suckle me...master." She moaned. He didn't hesitate and latched to them before wolfing down on her sweet hot milk. The girl whined as she felt her milk disappearing into him. "I'm...running out…~" She moaned. The girls smirked and they pounded each other harder and faster, pushing it all the force to Ty as he was abusing June's pussy as well. June groaned as she felt the last of her milk escape.

The sixsome raged on as they all pounded each other to the utter limit as the redhead was crying in pain and pleasure. Her body was a mess as she was so numb to the core. "I'm...about to cum ladies!~" Ty groaned loudly. June gasped as the girls held her tightly.

"Do it, Ty. Cum inside her. Fill this slut with your hot jizz.~" They purred in unison. June squirmed a bit against them. Ty can't hold it as he released a loud groan and slammed balls deep, exploding his last load of the night deep in June's womb. The redhead shuddered as his cream filled her and leaked out. The group finished their work with June as they released her and pulled out of each other.

 **LEMON END**

June curled up and sobbed quietly. "D...did I...make you all happy...did I...become...a good girl now…?" She whimpered and coughed. Ty smiled and slowly stroked her cheek.

"I'd say so June." He smiled. He turned to the others. "What about you four? Do you forgive her now?" The four looked at the girl and smiled with nods.

"Of course." Bailey smiled with a nod.

"You have a strong body to endure that much punishment dear." Rosie commented as she stroked June's arm softly. June looked up at her and held her arms out to her, like a child wanting to hold its parents. The pinkette smiled and hugged her warmly and laid next to her. Ty chuckled as he laid next to June as well. June blushed, crawling on top of him as she laid still. Zoe and Peggy joined them as they laid on June and Rosie afterwards.

"My body hurts…" June whimpered.

"Sorry, guess they overdid it a bit." Ty sighed while caressing her body.

"It's ok…" She sniffed. "I deserve it all...if it meant gaining their trust and love."

"You did sexy," Bailey sighed, "plus we got a designated milk maid in our harem now.~" June giggled a bit as she looked at Ty.

"Thank you for this Ty...I love you so much." She whispered.

"As do I," Ty smiled before softly latching on one of her nipples as a pacifier. June moaned softly while stroking his hair.

"Can..I get a kiss please?" She asked the girls around them. They grinned gently before kissing her deeply one at a time. Their love and soft touching finally came to her and her body grew exhausted and slowly passed out into deep slumber.

Ty popped his head out of her tits, "I'll be honest...never imagined I would actually end up sleeping with her, but it was nice." Ty moved back down and continued to softly suckle on her. The girls giggled softly while caressing him and the sleeping redhead as the ocean waves splashed softly in the starry night sky, flowing with deep peace.

 **Finally another chapter down. Ty's group just keeps on growing. On a different note, heat season for the vivosaurs starts next chapter...Ty and the girls are going to be in for a rough period. Also, if the lemon scenes become to much please feel free to let me know. Please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying this story. Till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fossil fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 14- Heat Season Begins**

A groan escaped the mouth of the male fighter. "Uuuugh...what a night…" Opening his eyes, Ty looked up at his ceiling before looking down and saw Rosie, Peggy, Zoe, Bailey...and June, who was snuggling so close to him as if she never wanted to lose him again. The fighter smiled as he remained still. He found it somewhat calming that the girl who kept trying the take his hand and pamper him had finally calmed down and opened herself to him. Ty carefully and slowly got out of his bed before quietly tiptoeing into the bathroom to take a shower. Little did he know, his medals on his bed glowed with lustful giggles.

The fighter sighed happily as he rinsed his body with the heated water after a long night of lovemaking with all his girls. "Haha, can't believe I slept with June...but I have no regrets now…" He sighed as he rinsed his hair. When he pulled back, his head was suddenly smothered by orbs as dozens of warm scaly hands roamed his body and groped his cock and balls. "Wait, whoa, what's happening?!" He gasped by the sudden torrent of pleasure.

"Good morning.~" Greeted the dozens of familiar voices. Looking behind him were his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, all of them with lustful smirks. "It's the heat season...and we want you. Now.~" When those words left, Ty paled.

 _"...Uh oh…"_

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

"Nnngh, ladies, take it easy." Ty groaned as V, shanshan, and Goyal took turns deep throating his cock and balls as the others kissed and licked his neck and body in every area possible. "C-can't we talk about this?" He moaned as the girls pinned him.

"Nope, no way to talk out of this sweetheart." Spinax purred before part of her inner dino awoke as she gripped his neck with her tail and a small snarl escaped her throat. The building aching lust and desire to mate made her demanding and angry. "Now fuck us. _Now!~"_ Ty paled as he knew he couldn't fight this, and he didn't want to make his girls upset about not mating.

" _I better get this done and quick."_ He thought with a gulp. Gripping Spinax's hips, he pounded his way into her tight cunt and started thrusting brutally to satisfy her. As he did the other girls gave lustful snarls as they reached and grabbed him. Spinax snarled back at the girls as she groped their tits and licked her lips in anger and lust. Brachio coiled her tail around his waist as she pried him out of Spinax. "Oh crap…" The herbivore smirked before slamming him into her tight cunt and plowed him like a sex toy as she released lustful moans of pleasure.

"Bitch! I had him first!~" Spinax snarled as she pounced on the two while groping the girl's large bust hard. In the ruckus Ty slipped out of the sauropod and slumped in the corner.

"O-oh boy...what am I going to do?" He panted. Soon another body pressed against his back as a brown fin like tail wrapped around him.

"I know.~" Venator cooed before licking his ear. Ty sweat as she turned him around abruptly and pressed her chest to his. "Let's get mating.~" She purred before burying his dick into her crotch. Said fighter groaned as he couldn't take it and thrusted his hips back and forth in and out of her soaking cunt. The others heard Venator's moaning and glared at her.

"No fair! I want his cock first!~" Nychus snarled as she pounced on them and smothered his face in her bust. Ty shook his head in her breasts trying to please her a little as he tried to finish with Venator.

"I was his first mate and vivosaur! I'm getting impregnated first!~" Spinax snarled before ripping Ty from the two and smothered his cock back in her pussy.

Ty was starting to black out as the pleasure began to overtake him.

 **(Ty's mind)**

"Owwwww." Ty groaned before he woke up and saw he was in his dreamscape. "Man, what did I get myself into?" He groaned.

"Tyyyyyyy.~" A few voices made him freeze until warm bodies tackled him and smothered him in their breasts. "Don't think you're escaping that easily.~" V purred.

"We have unfinished business love.~" Shanshan purred.

"We want you, Ty.~" Goyal purred.

"Mate with us.~" The three cooed in unison before their tails pumped his cock and they kissed him deeply while caressing him.

" _Oh hell...there really is no escape."_ He groaned as the girls pushed him on his back while goyal hovered her waist over his dick.

As she slammed on his hips, Shan pouted before smothering Ty's face with her pussy. "Not as good as your cock, but it will do until it's my turn.~" Ty had no choice and started slurping on her cunt, biting on her sensitive walls.

V snarled as tears of anger and aching pain fell. "Pleasure me too!~" Ty mumbled something before patting his torso. V climbed on top of him and began grinding hard and fast, aching for any release at all. Ty's hands found her soft body as one reached for her breasts and the other fingered her pussy. The raptor whimpered. His fingers were not enough.

"Don't worry sweetie," Shanshan purred. "We got you.~" Goyal and her lubed their tails up with their spit before slamming them in her ass and pussy with hard thrusts. V cried out as she started to relax.

"Thank yooooooooooou!~" She cried happily as she bounced on their tails, bursting her cum out again and again on Tyrant's torso.

Goyal's bouncing became wild as she neared her climax. "Fuuuuuuuuuck.~" She moaned as her hips swirled against her fighter's. Ty too was close as he thrusted with her while he groped V's breasts and slurped Shanshan's pussy.

"One thing...to remind you dear," Shan moaned. "You can't...impregnate us...in your mind...we need...you to do that...in reality.~"

"You mean...this doesn't even count…" He groaned.

"No…" Goyal grunted. "But it will...satisfy us...for a short time…~" The fighter sighed before giving the purple vivosaur's ass a hard slap. Goyal screamed to the sky as she blasted her juices on his crotch like a large water balloon. He returned the favor by releasing his load inside of her hungry cunt. The herbivore purred happily with a drunken smile as she eased but then was pushed off him hard.

"My turn!~" V growled before slamming his dick in her pussy next. "Oh Yeeeeeeeeeeees!~" She moaned happily as she bounced like a bitch in heat.

Shanshan snarled. "V, it's my turn with his cock!~"

"Wait a little longer Shanshan! I _Need_ this!~" V snarled back as she bounced harder against his hips. Shan growled as she started fingering the raptor to hasten the process. "Mmmmm, let me return the favor.~" She growled and fingered her friend as well. Ty moaned as he felt V's finger enter Shan's pussy as he gave it a few licks. The predator moaned happily in satisfaction as she bounced faster. "I'm sorry Shanshan...I know it's your turn...but this heat is fucking killing me.~" She moaned and hugged her friend, smothering their breasts together.

The pink rex sighed. "I know...it's been several million years since any of us got any relief. That makes it so much worse than normal."

"Yeah…" The raptor moaned until she got off of his cock. "Go ahead...fuck him. I can wait a little longer…~"

Shan shook her head, "Just keep going, you're so close already.~" V giggled in pleasure before pulling her to his cock and sunk her on it and sat on Ty's face.

"I'll cum on his face. Now ride him like a bitch in heat.~" She moaned as she grinded on his mouth. Ty grunted as his tongue lashed out at her sensitive hole. Shan moaned as she bounced on his cock like hell.

"Oh V...you're such a good friend.~" Shan moaned as she cupped her cheeks with their faces just centimeters away. "I love you, you horny bitch.~"

"I love you too, you sexy slut.~" V purred before they slammed their lips in a deep french kiss. Ty groaned before he found both their hips and gave them semi hard smacks to their butts. Both moaned in each others mouths by the sensation. They were close.

"V, let me help you.~" Shan purred lustfully against her lips as she slithered her tail to the back and forced it in the silent predators asshole. V moaned loudly as her hips grinded deeper into Ty's mouth. "Do me too.~" The pink rex moaned. V nodded and quickly shoved her tail in Shan's ass as well.

The girls cried in bliss as they continued to fuck Ty until they released. Their juices spurted on him as he released again in Shanshan's pussy, making her purr in delight.

"You sluts!~" Ty paled as he looked quickly and saw the others running to the scene. "I wanted dibs on him!~" Spinax roared until she tackled the three as the others joined the dogpile.

"I just wanted a warm shower...was that too much to ask for?" Ty whimpered as they continued to ravish him.

 **(Reality)**

Ty's eyes burst open as he saw the girls biting and scratching each other, fighting against one another to mate him. In fear, Ty quickly and quietly snuck out and shut the door quickly as possible before leaning against the door and panted with sweat. "That...was close…" He spoke as he saw the girls dressing who saw his beat up condition.

"Damn...what happened to you?" Zoe spoke as she walked closer. "And what's the noise about?" She asked curiously as she reached for the knob. Ty paled and grabbed her hand before she could open it.

"Don't...open...the door." He breathed.

"Why not?" Peggy asked this time.

Ty groaned. "The other girls...they're in heat now."

June tilted her head as she was blushing for seeing Ty naked. "Other girls? Heat?"

Ty sighed in defeat. No sense in hiding it now. "Remember the vivosaurs I have? The ones you wanted me to give you as our wedding gift?" She nodded. "Well uh...they well...let's just say they're attractive anthro females."

June remained silent before her face flushed. "...that explains why you are so attached to them, but what is heat?"

Ty sighed again. "I mean they're in the mating season. They go into heat where their lust and desire for sex gets out of control for the next three weeks. They'll stop at nothing until all of them are impregnated by me. They are tempting to fuck me unconscious." The girls blushed with nervous giggles until a cry came from the bathroom he was leaning against.

"WHERE IS HE?!~" Ty's vivosaurs cried. The boy paled before crawling to the girls, gripping Rosie by the shoulders.

"Please, you girls gotta help me! I can't do this or survive this on my own! I'm begging you, please help me!" He pleaded with anime tears. As he did the sauropods' tails wrapped around his limbs before pulling him back to the bathroom. "I'M BEGGING YOOOOOOOOU!" He cried until the bathroom door closed as moans and roars were heard.

June looked at the others nervously. "Um...what should we do?"

Rosie giggled nervously. "To be honest...I don't know."

Knock knock knock! "Ty, is everything ok in there? We heard screaming." A familiar female voice spoke out as the knob jiggled. Rosie paled before she jumped to the door.

"H-hi...mother." The pinkette blurted out.

"Oh, good morning, Rosie. I didn't know you were in there. I hope you're well." Ty's mom spoke from the door.

Rosie smiled, "I am, thanks for asking."

"I want to know if Ty's ok. I heard screaming and I'm-" She was cut off when more roars and moans escaped the bathroom, making Rosie and the girls pale more. "What was that?"

Rosie sweated, "we were just watching a...scary dinosaur movie."

"SPINAX, STOP HOGGING HIM!~" They heard V snarl as more moans escaped the bathroom.

Silence fell from the door as Ty's mom spoke again. "That sounds more than a scary movie…" She spoke in a firm tone.

Rosie scratched her cheek, "...rated...X?"

"RRRRR! FUCK ME TY! FUCK ME!~" S-Raptor roared in pleasure in the bathroom.

"...I'm coming in." The female spoke in demand as she started jiggling the knob. Rosie paled before the door opened as the mother came in and saw the other girls. "Oh hello dears." She saw June next, surprising her. "June?"

The redhead gave a small wave. "Hi...Mrs. Paleo."

"Well this is interesting." She spoke. "But where's my son?" A cry was heard before she turned and saw Ty come out of the door and escaped them again as he breathed. His mom flushed when she saw him naked. "T-Tyrant Paleo!?"

Ty paled as he saw his mother and covered himself. "M-mother?!"

"W-What is going on?! And why are you covered in cuts, bite marks and saliva, and why are you naked!?" She asked loudly. Ty sighed and pushed a button on his toolbox. It hissed as a blue gas filled the room. The girls and his mother coughed before they passed out.

"Sorry about this…" Ty breathed as the gas also calmed the vivosaurs. "...good thing the nullifying agent is already in my blood." He got dressed and entered the bathroom, seeing the medals scattered. The fighter picked them all up and put them in his pockets. He placed his girls and wife on his bed before he carried his mother back to his parents' room. His dad was out as he placed her on the bed.

Leaving, he exited before the doors opened from another room as he saw Twilight and Holt fall out naked and shut it tightly as the door banged, hearing hisses and moans from the room. "You both getting plowed by your vivosaurs too?" He asked with a sigh as he approached them. Twi yelped as she covered herself along with Holt.

Holt sweated. "They're insane in heat. No matter what we do or try, they just keep begging for more." Ty nodded as he turned away from them.

"Welcome to the party…" he sighed, "Mom almost found out…"

Twilight paled and gulped. "Oh Jesus…."

"Had to use the sleep gas function on my tool box. That was too close." Her brother shuddered.

Holt's eyes popped. "Fucking Hell, Ty! Put them to sleep, PLEASE! I don't know how much more we can take!" The door was bashing harder as it was cracking.

"GET BACK IN HERE ALPHA!~" The raptor sisters roared in lust.

"LET ME SCISSOR YOU AGAIN MY LESBIAN LOVE!~" Tarbo growled and snarled. Ty nodded before pulling out a coin like object, bent it slightly till it cracked and slid it under the door as it hissed. To the pair's relief, the banging and roars eased as three bodies hit the floor before they heard soft snores.

Holt and Twilight breathed heavily and slumped to the ground. "Fucking hell, that was too close for comfort…" Holt breathed. "Ty...I owe you one big time…"

Tyrant cleared his throat. "Yeah sure, just get dressed please." He replied before walking back into his room. Holt and Twi flushed before getting back in the room to change. In his room, he shook Rosie's shoulder gently. "Rosie, wake up."

The pinkette's eyes fluttered open as she held her head. "Owwww...why do I have a headache?" She whined.

"That was my fault." Ty spoke. "I used a sleeping gas to knock my mother out to keep the secret of the girls safe." Rosie nodded as the others stirred. "You four ok?"

Peggy groaned. "I guess so...fuck my head hurts…" The others rose also rubbing their heads.

"The pain should subside in about twenty minutes. Sorry about that...didn't have another choice." Ty sighed as he fell back on the bed. "...this is going to be rough…"

"Hiding the secret that you have anthro female vivosaurs, they're in heat now, they won't keep their mouths shut and scream and cry while making love and the fact your parents are here?" Zoe asked while rubbing her head.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Ty groaned.

Rosie sighed. "You know Ty...you should tell your parents at some point. With all the noise the girls made, they will find out eventually."

"I know, I just don't know how they'll react." The fighter sat up and glared at the girls. "Thanks for the help by the way…"

"Sorry…" Bailey scratched her head. "It was just sudden, and you never told us about them going into heat." Ty knew he didn't tell them, even he had forgotten about it.

"Sorry for snapping like that. Just physically taxed from their...advances." He breathed. Rosie sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. We're all at fault here." She giggled. Her giggle made him smile a bit.

"But don't forget the girls will wake up soon...and they'll be furious with you when they find out you knocked them out. All the tension building inside will only make it worse for them and you." Zoe mentioned.

Ty groaned. "Great...I just made it worse." He looked around and noticed something was missing. "Bailey...where did you leave the camera?" The blonde blinked before her eyes widened and saw it wasn't in the room.

"I could have sworn it was right there when we were making love last night…" She spoke. The girls looked around until Peggy found it in the bathroom. The battery was dead and there were claw marks on it.

"I think the girls watched it Ty…" She breathed.

Ty groaned. "Great, now they found new motivation to mate me…" He buried his face in his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

The girls remained quiet till Rosie spoke up. "We could pitch in and help keep them satisfied…"

Ty looked up at her. "Now that you mention it, isn't fucking an anthro dino a fetish dream of yours?" Rosie flushed and looked away, but nodded remembering the pics Zoe and Peggy showed her and the night they got her into sex. "Guess you'll finally get your chance."

The others giggled. "If I can suggest," Zoe spoke. "With the amount of vivosaurs you have, I think we all should take four at least so we have enough to satisfy, but not too much to be overwhelmed."

"Sounds like a plan." Bailey nodded before looking at her girls. "You don't have to get involved, we'll take care of them." Her friends shook their heads.

"No way Bailey," One spoke. "Ty is also our lover, and we want to help him too."

"We can handle them as well. Besides, we kinda grew into this new fetish of theirs." Another mentioned with a blush.

The blonde grinned. "Alright, but we'll take care of the first time, ok?" They nodded in agreement. Ty got up and handed the girls one medal each.

"I don't know how strong they'll be in heat, so take one for right now to start slow. When you all can handle more, just come talk to me." He spoke. The group nodded as Ty called out Spinax. "Hey girl."

The blue and green predator glared dangerously at him. "You fucking dick." She fumed. "You have ANY IDEA WHAT YO-" Her lips cut off as he slammed his lips to hers, slithering his tongue in her mouth as he groped her breast and fingered her pussy. The predator moaned before she tossed him on the bed and ripped off his clothes. "Thanks for the video by the way. Gave us _lots_ of ideas to relieve ourselves with you.~" She purred as her tail found Bailey's box.

Ty chuckled before slamming his cock into her pussy as he thrusted. "Sure thing. Listen to me Spinax, I'm sorry about knocking you all out. My mother came in and almost caught me with our secret. I had no choice."

Spinax moaned as she stroked his chest. "We know, we heard her, but we do plan on teaching you a lesson for that stunt.~"

"I know," he replied and slapped her ass. "But listen, I can't satisfy you all at once or you'll all end up killing me in the process. Which is why me, my wife and girls plan to take some of you in groups to satisfy you all until there is a point I impregnate you all." spinax nodded in understanding.

"That being said," she purred before pulling off him and turned him over. "Now I'm not ready for you to impregnate me yet.~" Lubing her tail, she shoved it in his ass and thrusted while pumping his cock with her claw hand. "I wonder which of these human toys I should put in you?~" She growled lustfully as another medal shined and Shan appeared in front of him.

"Uh, hey Shan, sorry about before. I-" He was cut off when she grabbed his head.

"Shut the fuck up and eat me, asshole.~" She growled before shoving his face in her cunt and grinded fiercely. Not able to fight back, Ty sucked it up and started slurping on her pussy, licking her clit and biting her skin. Spinax roamed around Bailey's box until she found a big one.

"Here Shanshan, fuck his throat with this.~" She smirked evilly as she handed her the dildo. Shan grinned as she strapped it on and gripped Ty's face.

"Hope you like sucking dildoes.~" She growled with a smirk before shoving the rod deep in his throat. Ty gagged and slurped as she rammed his throat repeatedly. "Mmmm, so good...didn't they have a second one?~" Spinax roamed the box again until she pulled out the second big one.

"Yep.~" She smirked and strapped it on as she grabbed his hips. "Time to ravish that tight ass.~" She forced the dick in his ass as she brutally thrusted in and out of him. The human girls watched as the rest of the medals shined and appeared.

"Uh...this wasn't the plan…" June spoke nervously. The vivosaurs smirked lustfully at the them before they got into groups and took their sex partners as they started fucking.

 **(1 hour later)**

Ty and the others managed to satisfy them for now as he and Rosie left for the forest. Ty held Brachio, Semio, Perso and Salto. Rosie took V, Spinax, Shanshan and Goyal. As they were in the forest to find the digadig village to obtain the first object for Nicknack, Ty was plagued by visions of the vivosaurs fucking each other in his head.

"Ugh...this is going to be rough…" Ty groaned as he rubbed his throat.

"Better than dealing with all of them at once…" Rosie sighed. Ty nodded as they continued towards the village.

" _Mmmmm, Ty, we can't take it. We need you and Rosie again.~"_ Brachio moaned in his mind.

Ty panicked, "Can't you wait a bit longer?"

" _WE NEED A GOOD FUCK! GIVE IT TO US!~"_ The vivosaurs roared at him.

Ty winced a bit as he looked at Rosie. "What'll we do?"

"I don't know." Rosie replied as they were near the gate, but then were stopped by a familiar purple spandex dog.

"Arf! Rrrrr!" Rex growled at them.

"Oh...it's you." Ty replied. Rex barked again as he held three glinting medals. Ty sighed, this was really getting annoying. _"Ok ladies, I'll make you a deal. Beat Rex and wait until we get the first object we need and I'll fuck you all, deal?"_ He asked the girls. They cheered lustfully as Ty threw out Brachio, Seismo and Perso.

Rex snarled as he released Nodo, Zino and Megath. They had no chance as Rex couldn't give a single command before the sauropods bashed and pulverized them quickly. His team moaned in pain and returned to their medals. The match ending in a matter of seconds. Rex whimpered as he picked up his medals and scurried off.

"Well...that was quick." Rosie spoke. Ty nodded in agreement as his sauropods nuzzled and licked him with purrs.

Ty chuckled, "Ok girls come on, not yet." The vivosaurs whined as they nuzzled him. "It'll be quick. Once we get the bug shell, we'll go into the darkest part of the forest. Promise. Those who wait will be majorly rewarded." The girls sighed as they returned to their medals. "Come on Rosie, let's get this done before they lose their patience." His wife nodded as they headed into the village.

Upon entering they headed for the chieftain's hut, and saw a familiar dark skinned redhead speaking to him. "Nevada." Ty called as they approached.

The treasure turned to the fighter with a smile. "Ty, how you been? Haven't seen you since the Level-Up battle."

Ty chuckled as they shook hands. "I've been doing ok. Knowing you, I bet you found some awesome treasure deep in the temple."

The redhead giggled. "Well, sort of. After the crisis at the temple, not much has been going on. I've been staying here in the village to learn more about the digadig villagers. But I did find something interesting." She dug in her pocket before she showed him what looked to be the gems on his vivosaurs.

Ty's and Rosie's eyes widened when they saw the gem as his tool box beeped, indicating there's cosmonite in the gem. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it in the room where the BB bandits trapped us when we first met." Nevada answered. "It was on a wall and I took it. When I did, a small door opened. I found some kind of mural in a small room. The mural itself had some unusual vivosaurs...and they looked to be human at some point. The mural continued and showed that they created the gems, which in turn had evolved them into vivosaurs."

Tyrant nodded before chuckling to himself with a smile. "Well what do you know...the digadigs actually knew about this…"

Nevada looked up at him in surprise. "Wait, you know something about this, Ty?" The boy flushed in embarrassment before nodding again.

"I'll tell you later." He spoke as he heard his vivosaurs moaning while getting impatient. "Right now, I need to get something from the chief, and fast. I'm kinda running out of time." The redhead arched a brow as he and Rosie quickly approached the chief.

"Young Ty, young Rosie. It's been a while, Digadig. How may I help you both?" The man asked with a kind smile.

"Nice to see you again, Chief." Ty started quickly, "I'm just going to get straight to the point, we need help trying to get a molten bug shell. Can you help us out?"

Hearing this, the man chuckled. "But of course, Digadig. The molten bugs are ancient ancestors to vivosaur island. You're in luck actually. The molten bug ritual is today, only then when they surface will they shed their skin."

"How can we get one?" Ty asked.

"In order for the ritual to be perfect and obtain a molten bug shell, you must...do the hip shake dance, Digadig." The chief chirped.

Ty blinked, "Uh...the what dance?"

"The hip shake dance, Digadig." The chief chuckled. "The molten bug is not strong enough to shed its skin alone. It needs motivation and encouragement to break free. Allow me to show you the hip shaking dance." He swayed his hips left and right vigorously as an example.

In Ty's Mind the vivosaurs moaned and purred. _"Dance for us Ty. Let us see your sexy hips shake.~"_

Ty groaned softly as he shook his head. "Alright...I'll do it. Doesn't seem that hard."

The chief chirped. "Excellent," he moved Ty in front as Rosie stood back. "Let the ritual begin, Digadig." Out of the bloom, a large brown bug popped out of the ground in front of the boy. Ty bit his lip before he started shaking his hips slowly. The insect watched his movement and shook a bit. Ty swung and swayed back and forth, much to the vivosaurs delight and grew hornier the more they watched.

A minute later, the bug finally pried free from its shell before retreating underground, leaving its shell behind. Ty sighed as he picked up the shell. "Well...that's one trinket down."

"Well done, digadig." The chief smiled. "You have mastered the hip shake dance." Ty nodded in reply as he put the shell in his bag. He saw his medals glowing, the vivosaurs have waited long enough as he and Rosie paled. The chief sensed something was off. "Something...ails you two, Digadig?"

"S-Sort of." Ty grinned nervously. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we have to leave. Come on Rosie." The two darted off in the darker section of the forest, leaving a dust trail behind.

Nevada stared after them curiously. "What the heck was that about?"

The chief shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. Those two scurried off like they were being hounded by the ancient dino girls of my tribe's past, digadig."

"Dino girls?" Nevada asked him.

"Such as the ones who bore the gems like the one you showed me from the depths of the Digadigamid." The chief nodded. Nevada blinked as she looked at the gem in her hand.

"I'm gonna go see them and get some answers." She waved and ran off in pursuit of the two.

The chief grimaced in dismay as she was too far for him to warn. "I wouldn't get to close if that's the case, digadig."

Back with the two, they finally found a quiet place to get this done as the sauropods and vivosaurs from greenhorn plains appeared in the light in their anthro forms with dark lustful smirks. Ty breathed deeply before turning to them. "Ok look, I want to help with your heat, but you got to work with me. If you keep interrupting each other like this morning no one's gonna feel any better."

"Besides," Rosie spoke up. "While one of us fucks one of you, you can also please each other too. We have a harem for a reason." The vivosaurs whined, but nodded as they just wanted the pleasure at the moment.

"I promise we will make you all feel better." Ty smiled. "Just one at a time, ok?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good, Brachio, you're up first."

"Spinax, you can do me." Rosie smiled. The two girls smirked as they pounced on the two and removed their clothes. Both rolled them over and got to work.

 **LEMON WARNING**

Ty thrusted into Brachio's pussy and thrusted hard and deep as he groped her large tits. "So fucking tight!~" The purple sauropod moaned before rolling him over and bounced hard on him. The boy groaned, slapping her ass hard before gripping her tail and pushed it into his ass for her own fun with him. Brachio grinned as her tail pushed deep inside him and twitched rapidly. Said boy gripped her cheeks and slammed his lips to her, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Next to them, Spinax had Rosie on her hands and knees as she mounted her. The vivosaurs tail coiled tightly around the human girl's waist alternating between thrusting in her ass and pussy. Rosie moaned loudly as she placed her hand where Spinax's was and placed them on her tits. "Fuck me! Oh yes Spinax, you horny bitch! More!~" The pinkette moaned lustfully. The predator grinned as she kneaded her flesh, spraying her milk onto the ground. The pinkette turned to her head and pressed her lips to her own. The rest of the girls with them moaned as they huddled in their own orgy.

That was about the time a certain lady with red hair finally found them. Nevada flushed as she witnessed the group. "Wow…" She breathed quietly. "Not sure what I was expecting...but this takes the gold." She watched a bit longer as her blush darkened, the sight was making her very warm. "Nnnnngh...damnit what the hell, guess I'll enjoy the show." She grumbled to herself. She pulled her top up and groped her breasts and slid some fingers in her pants and rubbed her pussy. She watched the group closer as she soon found herself staring mostly at the boy.

Ty groaned and slapped Brachio's ass again and again while watching her tits bounce. "You're so fucking sexy, Brachio. I'm so lucky to have you sauropods in my harem.~" He moaned.

Nevada overheard him and blushed. "Did he really say what I thought he did?~" She moaned as her groping intensified. Ty groaned as he thrusted faster and harder against Brachio, hitting her G-Spot as the vivosaur cried in bliss. The redhead bit her lip as she heard the girl scream before the boy blew his load in her.

The two slowed as Brachio smiled softly at her fighter. "Thank you, my mate. Now that you mated with me I'll be good till the end of the season.~"

"You're welcome Brachio, and remember, the girls and I will also be happy to relieve you when you need a fuck again." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled with a nod as Seismo approached.

"You had your fun my slutty partner, now it's my turn.~" The earth sauropod smirked. Tyrant smiled softly as she quickly stuffed his rod inside her. He began thrusting hard and brutally against her crotch, knowing that earth vivosaurs like it rough. He added in with hard slaps to her ass and tits as they jiggled.

Nevada groaned as she felt very warm now. "Crap...can't hold it…~" She clamped a hand over her mouth as she moaned with her climax. "Heh...heh, phew...guess I enjoyed myself a little too much." She laughed. Suddenly, two tails shot out and wrapped around her before pulling her into the scene.

"Enjoying the show?~" Perso and Salto purred at the redhead. Nevada blinked as she pulled her shirt back down before Ty and Rosie looked up to see her.

Ty froze with a blush. "N-Nevada?! What are you doing here?"

Perso smirked. "She followed us sweetie, and she was enjoying herself.~" Her tail slithered under her top and coiled one of her tits. Nevada gasped as she felt the tail squeeze her.

Rosie blushed. "H-hey Perso! That's rude to do th-!" She yelped as Spinax slapped her ass.

"Oh she doesn't mind, do you sexy?~" Salto smirked as she slid her tail in Nevada's pants and rubbed her wet pussy as the two started kissing and licking her neck.

Nevada moaned before looking the male fighter. "I don't suppose...this is what you were talking about earlier?"

"Sorry...about this…" He groaned as Seismo bounced on him. "They're all...in heat...and they can't help it."

Nevada flushed before smirking. "I can help if you want me to." He and Rosie blinked in surprise by her offer.

"You don't have-" He was cut off when Seismo kissed him to shut up.

"Perfect.~" Perso and Salto smirked as they tore her clothes off and pinned her as they both kissed her deeply. The redhead moaned as she kissed them back. The two vivosaurs cooed as they gripped roughly at her tits and tweaked them harshly.

"Mmmmm, feisty are you two?~" Nevada smirked as she slapped their asses hard. They grinned as they sandwiched her in between them and shot their tails into her pussy. The girl moaned lustfully as she nuzzled their tits and bounced on their tails. Helping them, she pushed her hands in their pussies and pumped them both. Shan and V joined them as they latched to her nipples and suckled her. The girl smirked before pulling back and fingered the predators as well as she used her feet to rub the sauropods pussies. The group kept this up for another half hour as the girls calmed down again.

"Wow Nevada," Ty breathed as they got dressed. "I can't believe you handled all four at once. I had a hard time trying to ease them this morning."

Nevada chuckled with a blush. "Yeah...was kinda…"wild"...in my late teens." She admitted.

Ty chuckled. "Jesus Nevada, I never knew you were a naughty woman."

The redhead smirked. "Like you're one to talk, having that many vivosaur girls to fuck.~"

"If only it was that many." The boy groaned. "I still have 13 others waiting for me." Nevada blushed at his response.

"Wow…" The lady looked at Rosie who was smiling softly at the boy. "Kinda surprised Rosie is involved with this. Guess you two are close."

The two looked at each other and chuckled as the pinkette hugged him. "That's because me and Ty are engaged."

Nevada raised a brow. "Really? And you don't mind him at all having sex with other girls. I mean granted they're his vivosaurs, but…"

"I'm ok with it." Rosie giggled. "Besides, he also has Zoe, Peggy, Bailey, a girl from his childhood and the gold diggers."

Nevada chuckled with surprise. "Ty you dog." Ty chuckled sheepishly while rubbing his head. The treasure hunted smiled softly as she watched him.

"So Nevada, you really don't mind if you help out?" Ty asked her finally.

"Not at all," she grinned, "haven't had that much fun since college."

Ty chuckled with a nod. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver…" He blushed a bit. "Maybe sometime later after I do some stuff...want to hang out? We haven't done so since the last time we met." Nevada was surprised he asked her something like that. She hadn't dated anyone for a while...and he was a bit younger than her.

"You trying to ask me out...with your wife no less?~" She teased.

Ty grinned back. "What? Not interested in dating someone who is younger and more experienced?~"

"More experienced my ass.~" She smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Nevada?~" He spoke with a playful glare.

The redhead laughed. "Perhaps Ty, if I get comfortable with you guys. Been, oh...five years since I dated."

"Wow," Ty chuckled. "Never thought you've been gone that long without someone. Anyone would be lucky to date you."

Nevada rolled her eyes. "Flattery don't work on me, Ty. I still remember how you copped a feel back in the digamid." Ty blushed as Rosie stared at him in shock.

"You seriously did that?" She asked quietly.

"Yup, squeezed pretty hard too." Nevada winked at Ty.

Tyrant flushed. "T-that was an accident and you know it."

"Your hand was saying otherwise when you groped my tits, you naughty boy.~" She teased with her grin wider. Ty sweat a bit as Rosie frowned while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"It's not what it sounds like Rosie. I broke my arm when I met her and there was a tremor at the temple.I lost my grip and grabbed her in the wrong area by mistake." He protested in defense.

The pinkette eyed Nevada who nodded with a smile. Rosie sighed. "If you say so," She turned her back to Ty and smirked while her back was turned. "Although I think you can handle your girls without me for a bit."

Ty paled at this before he was on his knees, holding her hand. "No! Don't say that Rosie! Please I'll do anything for you!" He begged.

Rosie thought and grinned. "Remember how I lost that bet back on the ship?" He nodded. "Treat it as though _I_ won, and I'll help."

Ty nodded and tilted his head. "Yeah deal...Uh, wait...what was the bet again?"

"That I had to wear what you wanted as a maiden and follow your orders for a week. But since you need me...you'll have to wear it for me.~" She grinned evilly.

"W-WHAT!?" Ty gasped as Nevada laughed at the bet.

"Take it or leave it Tyipoo.~" She teased with the nickname June used.

Ty scrunched his face, but dipped his head in submission. He knew he wouldn't be able to last without her help. "You win…just one request."

"And that is?" She asked him.

He looked up with large watering eyes. "PLEASE don't make me wear it in public." Rosie pouted a bit, but knew it would be too harsh.

"Ok ok, fine. You don't have to wear it in public." She spoke. "But I expect you to wear it whenever the girls or myself are alone with you.~" He groaned and nodded to the agreement.

"Annnnd this is why I never got married." Nevada joked. Ty looked at her with a pout as a grin appeared. "Hey Rosie, that means he has to wear it for me too now, right?~"

Rosie grinned. "Well, maybe not," she spoke as Ty sighed in relief. "Unless you want to join the harem.~"

Nevada blushed as she mulled it over. _"A harem huh? Well, it's not like I'm marrying him, and I do enjoy his company along with Rosie...plus I kind of want to see him in a maid's costume."_ She looked back at Rosie with a smile. "I'm in." Rosie smirked as she approached her.

"Good, and it'll be fun.~" She purred before pulling Nevada into a kiss and groped her ass.

Ty stared at the two as his situation sunk in. "Good grief…" He mumbled.

The three returned to the dock and moved on to the hotel. They entered Nicknack's room as the man saw them. "Ah my friends have returned."

"Hello Nicknack," Ty smiled. "Here, we have the bug shell for you." He pulled it out and held it out to the man.

Nicknack accepted it and grinned big. "Oooooh this will make an excellent toboggan in the winter months." He placed the shell on an empty shelf and smiled at the three. "Thank you thank you. Now the fossil sandal and dentures are left."

"We'll get them for you Misoire." Ty nodded. The three left the room before they exited the hotel. However, Rosie smirked and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the guild area. "Ow! Rosie, what are you doing?"

The girl smirked as Nevada followed. The two entered the Richmond building and into Rosie's room while she locked the elevator. "Stay here.~" She purred before digging into her closet for a maiden uniform. She handed it to Ty as the boy sweat dropped.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He spoke bluntly.

Roise pouted. "Ok fine, then I guess our deal is off. Have fun with the girls without my help." She started walking to the elevator. Ty gasped and ran in front of the door.

"Kidding, KIDDING." He blurted out.

Rosie smirked. "Then get dressed...My maiden.~" She purred before sitting down with Nevada. Ty groaned and stripped out of his clothes and into the maiden outfit.

It was Pink, with thongs and G-strings. There was an apron on the uniform as well with pink bows and ties on it. He wore a pair of high heels in the process. The least favorite part for Ty was that it included a lacy pair of light pink panties and a bra.

"Oh this is too rich!" Nevada shouted as she burst into laughter and fell, rolling on the ground while holding her sides while tears fell. Ty flushed as he grumbled while finishing redressing himself.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" He huffed quietly.

Rosie smirked. "That's a good look." She turned to Nevada. "Nevada dear, mind joining me in _punishing_ our naughty maiden?~"

Nevada grinned. "You know what Pinky? I'm starting to like your style.~" Rosie smirked, dug under her bed and pulled out two large strap on dildoes.

"Our naughty boy _loves_ it when we fuck his ass and mouth with dildeos.~" She purred and gave Nevada one and stripped naked.

Nevada turned to the boy. "Wow...kinky.~" She purred while stripping and strapping on the dildo. Rosie smirked and moved next to her as she rubbed her rubber cock against Nevada's.

"Look at us, we're so perfect together.~" She purred as she moved her hips to rub the dicks against one another. Ty gulped and took a step back. "Maiden, come here.~" The two purred with smirks. He sighed and slowly came closer.

"Y-yes...Miladies?" He breathed. They smirked and pulled him on the bed.

"So Nevada? Want his throat, or his ass?~" Rosie purred.

Nevada thought about it before grinning. "I want to look in his eyes as he sucks mine first.~" Rosie nodded as they got into position around him. Rosie pulled the panties away as the two prepared themselves.

"Ready?~" Rosie purred. Nevada nodded. "One...two...Three.~" Together, they forced their rubber cocks in Ty's ass and throat. Ty groaned and gagged, but got to it and bobbed his head on Nevada's cock as he slurped.

The redhead cooed as she stroked his cheeks. "Never thought you'd be this dirty, Stud.~"

"He really is a slut.~" Rosie purred as she slapped his ass. Ty yelped as pulled back from Nevada.

"Was that necessary?" He glared at her.

Rosie pouted. "You said you'd do whatever I said...I want you to submit to us…" Ty cursed to himself as he sighed. She made a point. He did say that.

" _I hate this…"_ He thought and played along now. "Yes my mistresses, I'm sorry, please forgive this slut. Punish me to make me a good boy again.~"

"That's better." Rosie cooed before pushing him back to Nevada. "Now be a good boy and do as she says too.~"

Ty nodded and looked up at Nevada. "Shall this slut suck his mistress's divine cock?~"

Nevada smirked, "Just the tip for now, and stroke it slowly. I want to watch.~" Ty nodded and opened his mouth, taking the tip of the dildo in him. His tongue swirled it as Ty pumped the rubber cock slowly and gently as he moaned. "Your moans are cute, make more.~" She purred. Said boy moaned louder and more lustfully as he grabbed the cock with both hands now as he stroked it. "So good. You're a good boy.~" She cooed and stroked his cheeks. "How's his ass Rosie?~" She smirked at the pinkette who was ramming in and out of his butt.

"Tight as always.~" She giggled. Rosie looked down and saw his cock unattended. Smirking, Nevada moved a hand down and softly brushed it against his rod like feathers. Ty shuddered violently as her touch made him pulse.

"Care to tease him with me my dear?~" The redhead purred at the pinkette. Rosie grinned as her hand followed Nevada's movement. "Mmmm, your hand is so silky and soft." Nevada moaned as they looked at each other."..Kiss me.~" The girls leaned in as they shared a tongue filled kiss. As if they had they had the right mind thinking alike, they stopped moving before they thrusted brutally together against the boy's body. Ty groaned and grunted as they pounded him.

Nevada broke the kiss and grinned. "So fucking hot. When we're done with him, I wanna fuck your pretty body next.~" She purred, caressing her tits.

"Sounds fun. What should we do with him? Can't have him sneak off now can we?~" Rosie cooed. Some medals shined as Spinax and V came out.

"We'll watch him.~" They purred with winks. Ty groaned knowing they'd by doing _much_ more than that.

"Thanks ladies.~" Rosie winked as the two continued to fuck his throat and ass. Both gave slaps to his cheeks and butt as they felt him shudder. They smirked and grabbed his cock, pumping him violently. "I'm liking this arrangement dear. Think we should do this more after we're married.~" Rosie cooed in Ty's ear before biting it.

Ty groaned loudly as he can't hold it anymore and spurted his cum on the bed. "Naughty naughty naughty," Nevada tsked. The two pulled out of him and pushed him to the vivosaur girls. "Have fun with him ladies.~" The vivosaurs grinned as they wasted no time before ravaging him.

"Ok, Nevada, come here you sexy bitch.~" Rosie smirked as they tore their strap ons off.

Nevada smirked as she easily pushed Rosie onto the bed and held her down. "You're so fragile, I'll have to be careful and slow with you.~" Nevada grinned while licking her lips.

"I never tried a slow fuck before. This might be fun. Fuck me slow dear.~" Rosie purred as she opened her legs to the redhead. Nevada grinned before sinking her pussy on Rosie's as her body lightly brushed her clit. Rosie moaned loudly and came immediately by it. "Mmmmmm, I came that quick by this? Oh this will be so much fun. Keep going. Scissor me.~" Nevada smirked while her hips kept moving. Her gaze moved down and locked onto Rosie's breasts.

"Aww, look how small yours are.~" She cooed and licked their nipples slowly.

Rosie purred, "Oh they're small, but we have an anthro denture shark. She can blow air into your tits and make them three cups bigger.~"

"Eh," Nevada scoffed, "I prefer them small, too big and I just wouldn't know what to do with them.~" Rosie giggled and slowly caressed her tits.

"Sometimes yes. Mmmm, your skin is so silky.~" She purred and pinched the nipples gently. The treasure hunter moaned before sinking her down and suckled on Rosie's bust. The pinkette cooed and held her head as she released milk into the girl's mouth.

"Mmmm, you produce milk...sweet.~" Nevada cooed as she sucked harder. Both girls enjoyed the sensation of each other, but Nevada needed more. Pulling Rosie up, they had their legs entwined and made their pussies lock tightly as their swollen clits brushed up against each other. "Enough slow shit, let's go fast.~"

Rosie smirked and nodded. At once, both bashed and grinded against each other like bitches in heat, letting off loud wet slaps in their crotches. The two release cries and screams of lust and bliss as they each grabbed each others legs to push harder against their sloppy wet pussy lips. "YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK ME NEVADA! SCISSOR MY SLUTTY PUSSY! MORE MY DEAR! MAKE LUSTFUL LOVE TO ME!~" Rosie screeched in lust. Nevada growled as she bashed her body against the pinkette with everything she had as her warmth began to rise again.

"Fuuuuuuuck, SO CLOSE!~" She cried out in pleasure.

"ME TOO! CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME NEVADA!~" Rosie screamed in lust. Nevada slammed her lips to Rosie's and screamed in her mouth as they reached their climax. Both squirted juices out and covered their crotches. They grinded slowly before relaxing as they softly made out while grabbing handfuls of each other's hair. "Mmmm, scissoring always get's me off when I fuck a sexy woman.~" The pinkette purred.

Nevada giggled as she groped her tits. "Well, guess I'll stick around then.~"

"Good," Rosie cooed. "And the other ladies will adore fucking an older woman like you with such experience.~" The redhead grinned as she pulled Rosie close.

"Looking forward to it.~" Nevada giggled. Both of them soon heard more moans as they saw Ty being taken by V who was having him eat her cunt out and Spinax bouncing on his cock. "Shall we join them my dear?~" The redhead grinned. Rosie smirked as she rose from the bed and walked over to the group. Nevada got up and joined them as well. Ty was in for a long afternoon.

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, I know some of you have been eagerly awaiting the next update. As a heads up, due work conflicts the next update will take a while. I will try to do what I can to get it out as soon as possible. As always please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying the story so far. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fossil fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 15- The Captain's Treasure**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Around an hour at the Richmond building, the three fighters left while Ty was covered in lipstick marks from the two humans and slight bite and scratch marks on his arms from his vivosaurs. Said boy was being run ragged from the heat season. "Uggggh...I don't know why I thought this was a good idea…" He groaned with his shoulders slumped down.

"What? Not man enough for the job?~" Nevada teased with a smirk at the male fighter.

Ty sighed. "At this point I'm not sure. It's only been a day into the season, and I'm already sore to the bone."

Rosie giggled. "You know...if there was a crazy chance that you would have the ability to make clones, that will actually make things easier for you."

Ty gave a short laugh. "What do you think this is? A naruto fanfic?" The two girls giggled by that. "But still, yeah that would make this _a lot_ easier for me...wish I didn't need to though…" The group continued walking until they got to the docks. Nevada then said her goodbye.

"I'll see you two later, I have to take care of some things." She smiled. "Try to stay out of trouble you two.~" The fighters blushed as she walked away. Before the couple could request a boat, a familiar bulky officer came up to them.

"Oh, hi Captain Bullwort." Ty greeted. "What can we do for you?"

The man gave a deep sigh a scratched the back of his neck. "Regretfully, I have a request for you Ty. It would seem that...Blambeau managed to escape his cell." He admitted.

Ty groaned. "Oh fucking hell…" He sighed before he looked up at Bullwort. "Do you know where he was last spotted?"

Bullwort nodded. "We got reports that he was last seen deep in the mines of Rivet Ravine."

Ty smiled softly. "Alright, I'll go get him."

"I appreciate your assistance with this." The captain thanked. The man walked away, but a new noise caught Ty's attention. It was very quiet and hard to make out clearly, but from what the boy could hear it sounded like a girl whimpering.

Ty looked around unable to find the source and called out to the captain. "Hey uh Cap'n, did you hear a girl whimpering just now?"

Bullwort stared back before shaking his head with a blank expression. "I don't hear anything." With that he walked out of sight.

Rosie tapped Ty on the shoulder. "Something wrong, Sweetie?"

Ty looked at his wife. "I heard a girl whimpering somewhere around us." He answered.

Rosie blinked as she too glanced around. "I didn't hear anything…" Ty shook his head and turned to Sue and Beth.

"Boat for Rivet Ravine please." The fighter asked. The ladies nodded as Sue logged them into the site before a boat pulled up. The couple jumped on as it flew off into the waters.

The two arrived at the dig site and head straight for the mines. Lucky, the vivosaurs were pretty quiet for now as they were still satisfied from their time in Rosie's room. _"I better make this quick and get the second object Nicknack needs before they get riled up again…"_ He thought before a boy ran into them.

"Turn back! Blambeau is in the tunnels!" He warned before running out.

Ty just grinned. "And that's why I'm here." The two ran in before they spotted the poacher digging fossils with his back to them.

"Zat poor fighter," he cackled. "Finding zat sucho fossil vas like taking candy from a baby."

"Never learn, do you bastard?" Ty called to him, making him jump and face the boy.

"Vell vell, it's ze bounty hunter again." The man growled. "Just valk avay and I von't need to get rough."

The fighter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like how your vivosaurs stood a chance to my own. Seriously, it's getting boring and I'm on a tight schedule. Now just whip your vivosaurs out, let me kick your ass and I'll lock you away so you quit embarrassing yourself."

Blambeau flushed red and tossed out three medals. "You got lucky last time. I'll break you like a baguette."

"Oh please," he flicked out Perso, Salto and Brachio. _"Get rid of them girls."_ The three bellowed as they swung their tails into the man's vivosaurs. Like before, they fell and smashed to the ground, retreating back to their medals. "See what I mean?" Blambeau snarled before leveling his shotgun at Ty and pulled the trigger. Rosie screamed as Ty pushed against her trying to avoid the blast. Ty crumbled on the ground before his vivosaurs whipped Blambeo with their tails before he lay unconscious on the ground.

Rosie rolled Ty over as a little bit of blood seeped out his arm, side and leg onto the ground. Pink eyes swelled with tears before she picked him up. "Ty! Ty! Don't die on me! Please!" Ty groaned a bit as he tried to sit up.

"Owwww...that stings…." He breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" The pinkette whimpered in fear. Ty nodded and pressed a button on his box before it hummed loudly. He held it over the holes on him as the shotgun pellets were ripped from his flesh and magnetized to the side of it.

"NNNNNGGGGHHH!" Ty cried in pain. "Getting shot sucks!" The vivosaurs lowered down to him as they nuzzled him in comfort. His breathing calmed as he pressed another button causing a small cannon to pop out. A few zaps later, and the bullet holes were cauterized. "Haaa...that should take care of it for now." He tried standing, but then Rosie helped him up to his feet.

"You...going to be ok?" She sniffed. Ty nodded and she tackled him with a hug. "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry," he sighed while hugging her back. "I rather take the hit for you than let you get hurt." Rosie sniffed more as she slowly released him. The boy smiled before glaring at the poacher. "Let's just get this guy out of here…" He grumbled. One of the sauropods wrapped her tail tightly around his limp body and stomped his gun flat.

Later on, the two returned to the station as the poacher was finally behind bars again. Ty was bandaged to keep the blood from overflowing. "I hope this will be the last time we'll worry about him." Ty spoke to Bullwort.

"Thank you for your help again, lad." Bullwort smiled and gave him another sack of money. As Tyrant stored his loot, the captain took note of his torn, bloody clothes. "Lad, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," he replied while holding his wounded shoulder. "He tried to kill me and Rosie with his shotgun, and I got hit while trying to protect her."

Bullwort nodded. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"I've dealt with worse. Not like I'll be dying today." Ty chuckled slightly. He stretched his back and winced a little.

The captain chuckled as well. "Glad you're doing fine. You got guts Ty. Just try to be careful, alright?" Ty nodded as he and Rosie walked back out of the station. Rosie clung tightly to him as if he would fade from her if she didn't.

"Rosie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He winced. "Can you ease up a little? You're pressing right on my wound." She released him quickly.

"Sorry...I just don't want to lose you." She sniffed.

Ty sighed with a soft smile before cupping her cheek. "I'm not planning to leave any of you, Rosie. You all mean so much to me." He leaned forward and planted his lips to hers. She moaned in the kiss as a smile slowly returned. Ty saw this a grinned. "Much better." Rosie gave a small giggle as once again they arrived at the docks.

"Back already?" Beth smirked.

"Had to deal with a poacher. Besides, it's nice to see you both a lot." Ty chuckled.

Sue grinned. "How sweet. So where are you two love birds off to this time?"

"Greenhorn plains." Ty answered. They nodded and logged them in. As the boat pulled up, the couple passed them. Rosie looked back at the two girls before grinning and blew them both a kiss and wink. The two giggled as they waved her on.

The two came back to the plains as they walked forward to the area where it was once a trap for Joe to use. "Man...this place takes me back. The first dig site we met and started our adventure together." Ty smiled.

Rosie smiled at the memory. "Yeah...funny, guess we have Joe to thank for that." Ty chuckled as they pressed on. Making it to the site they saw Snivels digging around.

"Man...where is that fossilized sandal?" He groaned while wiping his head. The two stopped and watched him move about.

Ty groaned softly. "I really don't even want to bother with fighting him right now. Why don't we just try to avoid him and not pick a fight?" He asked his wife to be.

Rosie nodded as they moved quietly to get around him, but Snivels spotted them. "Well well well, if it isn't the insects."

Ty groaned again as they turned to face him. "Alright look, I'm not looking to get rough here. What say we just go our separate ways and not fight? I'm having a crappy day."

"Not a chance." The man grinned as he took his medals out. "I have my assignment and if I ever run into you, I was told to crush you. This time, I'll be sure to crush you like the little bug you are."

 _"Why don't they ever learn?"_ Tyrant sighed as he released his sauropods. "If you really want to get your ass beaten that badly, I'll oblige." Snivels grinned as he released his team of Charchar, Lambeo and Futadi. Rolling his eyes Ty snapped his fingers as his sauropods laid waste with swatts of their tails and smashes of their feet. The opposing enemy team went down hard and returned to their medals.

Snivels gawked and slowly picked up his medals. "I...I…" The vivosaurs stomped their feet at the skinny man in purple before he sprinted away from them.

"Good riddance." Ty sighed. The two wandered the site as they started looking around. "Gonna be tough finding what Nicknack needs in this dump." He said while picking up an old tire.

"I know what you mean…" Rosie spoke before perking up. "Hehe...it's kinda funny...we're looking for old nick nacks for a guy called Nicknack." Ty chuckled as he fired up his sonar, but came up empty.

"Dagnabit...nothing." He sighed. The fighter walked to a tree and sat down. "Nothing's popping up here, I got shot at, and I still have to help the girls through the heat season. I just want a break…" Rosie sat next to him as she hugged him tightly.

"Excuse me? Is there anything wrong?" A new voice got their attention before they looked up. Ty blushed with a blink as he saw the girl from the ship in front of them.

"Um...I...uh, not really." He stammered in surprise. Rosie rolled her eyes with a smirk as she too turned to the woman.

"Don't mind him. He's just having a stressful day." She giggled. "We're just looking for a sandal fossil, but so far we've found nothing."

The girl cocked her head. "Sandal fossil? You mean this?" The girl took out the other sandal they were looking for. The two gasped as she brought it closer. "I found this on my way here in the ground. You may have it if you wish." Tyrant blinked as he reached out and grasped it while his fingers made contact with the woman's.

" _Whoa…..they're so...silky."_ He thought with a blush as he accepted the fossil. That was when his toolbox beeped.

"Cosmonite detected in this area." The machine buzzed. The girl tilted her head at the machine. Ty mumbled something before looking at his screen. When he looked, he blinked in surprise. The signal….was in front of him.

"Interesting machine you have there." She replied.

Ty chuckled sheepishly. "Thank you. I made this myself."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really? Most people I've witnessed don't have that much expertise. It's qui-" She stopped as a device on her also gave off a beep. She looked at the small pocket watch like object before slightly glancing at the boy, then back at her device.

"Something the matter miss?" Ty asked curiously.

"No...nothing at all." She shook her head with a smile. "Anyway, consider this rock my thanks for showing me that dance." She smiled at Ty and walked away.

" _Dance? She was watching back at the Digadig village?"_ Ty thought before he got up. "Wait!" The woman stopped as her head turned to him. "Uh, I never got your name. I'm Ty."

The woman smiled again. "You may call me Duna, Mr. Tyrant Paleo." Both he and Rosie gawked in shock that she knew who he was.

"W..H-How do you know my real full name?" He asked in a stunned voice.

Duna giggled slightly. "You can say I've been keeping a close eye on you." She waved before walking off in the fields. The pair remained quiet as they watched her faded from view.

Towards the far corner of the plains, Duna pulled out another piece of tech and brought it to her lips. "...I've pinpointed a source of Cosmonite...it's in a human…"

"Well that was very weird…" Ty spoke as he and Rosie entered the hotel to get to Nicknacks room. "I can't figure out how she knew me...I never even met her in my life."

Rosie shuddered a bit. "Seemed a little like a stalker…" Ty nodded before they stopped by Nicknack's room. They opened the door as the man saw them and skipped to greet them.

"Hello Nicknack. Here's the other fossil sandal you wanted." Ty spoke as he handed out the fossil to him.

The man grinned widely as he spun with the fossil in his grip. "Ooooh, these will make for great footwear." He danced some more before placing both sandals next to the bug shell. "Now, the denchers of a Denture Shark remain." Rosie shuddered before she turned to Ty.

"Umm...think it would be ok if I sat this one out?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

Ty chuckled. "What? Don't want to see you know who again?" He teased with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Rosie giggled but shook her head. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing Ruby again, but we'd be trying to find the other sharks…" Ty smiled softly knowing she was still scared of them.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I'll try to make this quick." He handed her the rest of the medals he had on him. "Just keep an eye them, I don't expect to be battling underwater." She giggled with a nod before Ty ran out. As he did, Rosie heard familiar soft moans in her head.

" _Roooosiiiiiiiie.~"_ The vivosaurs cooed in her head. The pinkette paled slightly. _"He's gone now...that means we have your sexy body all to ourselves.~"_

Rosie quickly turned to Nicknack. "Uh, I'll be right back sir." She quickly ran out of the room while the medals started shining. _"Shit shit shit shit!"_ She spotted the old room Bailey once used to rape her before she slammed the door shut as the girls popped out in their anthro forms. "Uh, ladies, can we talk about this? Ty will be back in a few minutes." She pleaded with a nervous smile. They shook their heads as they gripped her body tightly and removed her clothes.

 **LEMON WARNING**

"We don't care now. We're horny for you.~" Spinax purred, squeezing her breasts and licking her cheek and neck. Shanshan groped her other breast and licked the other side of Rosie's neck. Goyal pushed in front, rubbing the girl's pussy and kissing with licks in the front of her throat. V pressed behind her, groping her ass while grinding her body against her back.

"Bring her to the bed girls.~" V purred as she licked her lips. The sauropods grinned as they grabbed Rosie's arms and legs and pinned her to the bed.

"Deja Vu all over again…" Rosie breathed, remembering the night and what Bailey did to her. Thinking about it...it made her...horny. The girls smirked as they sat all over her body and grinded their pussies harshly on her body. The pinkette moaned loudly, shuddering by the familiar feeling as she bit her lip. Her pussy gushed a bit, feeling left out of the fun. "Nnngh..please, my pussy needs attention too….~" She whined. Rosie got more than she asked for when they slammed their tails into her ass and pussy. She screamed loudly as her climax shot at her like a tsunami wave.

"Came already? You're such a dirty whore.~" Brachio purred.

"Whores get fucked silly.~" Perso purred as they pulled her up into a doggy position.

"G-girls...please...be gentle…" Rosie whimpered. They only snickered as Goyal shoved her clubbed tail deep into her ass. Said Pinkette cried again as the herbivore humped her like crazy with loud slaps. Every pounding thrust caused Rosie to cum again and again, her tongue rolled out and eyes rolling back. The four long necks coiled her tits as they squeezed and pumped them, spraying her milk as her nipples hardened. Lust and pleasure blinded Rosie as she enjoyed being on cloud nine. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Punish me! Abuse this slut! Make me your sex toy! You're fucking whore! I'm such a dirty bitch!~" Spinax grinned as she wrapped her tail around her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Oh we will.~" She purred as Shan and V plunged their tails deep into her pussy and wiggled them in her womb. Rosie screeched with a dark blush, releasing another torrent of juices on the bed. She screamed and begged them to keep abusing her body as a drunken lustful smile grew on her lips. Spinax smirked and pressed the girl's face to her crotch. "Come on Rosie, use that sluttly tongue of yours.~" Rosie attacked her pussy, furiously slurping and kissing her crotch. Her tongue slithered and wiggled out inside her, hitting her pleasurable areas. The sauropods slid under her as they took turns suckling and biting her nipples.

Rosie was blanketed in hazy lust and pleasure. She came a burst on their tails in her holes. She gripped Spinax's ass, nearly shoving her head into her cunt as she shook her head rapidly while eating her out like a starving child. Spinax growled in lust as she slapped her cheeks every few seconds. The girls on her tits took her arms and plunged them into their pussies as Rosie's body pressed down on them. Goyal lifted her legs up and wrapped them around her waist as she pulled the girl closer to her in her pounding. Rosie bellowed, grinding against them furiously, pumping her arms and hands harshly in their cunts while eating the aroma of the predator's in her face. Shan and V smirked as they started slapping her ass as well. "Wow...this feels so gooooood. And she's enjoying every second of this. Maybe we don't need Ty for the rest of the heat season.~" The pink Tyrano cooed.

"Mmmm, I agree." Spinax moaned. "This slut knows how to really make us feel so good. I hate to break it to Ty, but she has a lot more stamina than him. Oh yeah, tonight, we'll have the girls gather in Peggy and Zoe's room, and we'll fuck this bitch unconscious.~" Rosie didn't hear as she was overtaken by the pleasure.

"Agreed.~" The others smirked.

"Oh, this will be the best lesbian gang bang ever.~" Salto moaned. "Oh, someone kiss me if I'm dreaming.~" The others giggled as they continued to fuck Rosie to their desire.

 **LEMON END**

Meanwhile, Ty returned to the sea as he descended to the ocean floor. Entering, he was met with a pack of denture sharks before a familiar red one approached. "Hey Ruby." He greeted and stroked her snout.

The shark purred as she nuzzled into his touch. _"I was starting to miss you.~"_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my favorite denture shark." He cooed with a kiss on her nose. The shark purred again and nuzzled him. "Anyway, I need your help."

" _What is it?"_ She asked.

"You see, there's something important that I need to get, but this guy needs a pair of dentures from your kind...think you can give me one please?" He asked.

She tilted her head slightly. _"Might I ask why he wants them?"_

Ty chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I need them so that I can get a particular item from him and then bring it to the ghost captain on the ship you found."

" _You mean Woolbeard still lives?"_ She asked surprised.

"Well, yes and no. He's a ghost. His spirit can't rest until his beard ribbon is back in his possession." he explained.

" _And you need them to get Woolbeard's ribbon?"_ Ty nodded. _"Well, I think we have hidden one in the sand over the years. If you find it, it's all yours."_

"Thanks ruby. I owe you one." Ty thanked and kissed her nose again. The shark giggled and brushed up against him. The creatures swam away as Ty made his way back to the sea floor. He spent about a half hour digging around until he broke a rock and stumbled upon a dark cave. The boy swam inside and shined a light. The cave was abandoned as he swam deep within. At the far end was a clump of sand with a few specks of a pinkish purple poking out. Ty swam closer and lightly brushed off the sand and gagged. He found a pair of dentures, but they were covered in tooth rot.

The boy pulled out his drill and carefully scraped off as much of the gunk as possible. He took careful precaution until it was finished. "Get a load of that. Nicknack will love this." Ty put the dentures in his bag before swimming back out of the cavern. He was met up with Ruby who was swimming around him. "I found the dentures." He spoke and showed them off in his bag.

The shark eyed them and smirked. _'Wow...look at mister dentist here. Maybe I should ask you to clean mine when they get gunky.~"_

Ty chuckled and patted her head. "When I'm in the neighborhood, yes."

Ruby grinned before swimming behind him and pushed into her cave. _"Since you're in the neighborhood now…~"_

" _Oh boy…."_ He thought before she shifted to her anthro form.

"How about some fun before you go?~" She purred. Ty thought for a moment. He thought a quickie couldn't hurt. Plus he is still a bit stressed.

"Well...maybe a quickie can't hurt." He chuckled before tackling her and groped her ass and breast as he kissed her scaly neck.

 **QUICK LEMON WARNING**

"You're aggressive today...I like it.~" She moaned before pulling down his pants and slamming her pussy on his hard dick. Ty groaned before rolling her on the sand, slapping her ass hard as he pounded and thrusted his hips brutally to get his stress off. The two pounded each other brutally before they both bellowed and climaxed.

 **QUICK LEMON END**

"Thanks for that Ruby. That's a good way to get stress off my back." Ty smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you.~" She purred. "Say...where's your pink haired friend?"

"Oh Rosie," he chuckled. "She didn't want to come because of the sharks. She's still a little shaky after her first encounter, so I let her stay at the hotel to watch the girls."

Ruby pouted. "Aww...maybe next time." Ty chuckled as he pulled his pants up and kissed her cheek.

"See ya around Ruby." He winked and swam back up to the surface.

Ty reached the docks as he walked back to the hotel. "Well...my peace and quiet was fun while it lasted…" He sighed as he opened the elevator, but jumped when he saw Vivian inside with a smirk. "...you gotta be kidding me."

"Hi brat." The woman sneered. "I'll make this quick, give me the dentures and get lost."

Ty growled. _"Dammit, not good. I don't have the girls with me, and I can't fight her…"_ That was when a familiar glint was seen crawling on her shoulder. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Uh uh, I don't think so." He pointed to her shoulder. "Think you might want to get lost before you get stung."

Vivian grew confused before a hiss was heard. Freezing up, she slowly turned to see Crystal on her shoulder, pinching her claws. Vivian screamed like a little girl as she flew out of the elevator and out of the hotel. Ty lunged forward and caught the scorpion as she jumped from the girl's shoulder. "Hahaha, great work Crystal!" He laughed while he pulled another shard of cosmonite. "Here, a little something for you." She quickly devoured it and nuzzled his cheek. "I missed you girl." Ty chuckled. "Had a nice few days with your new mate?~" He teased. She chirped and jumped up and down. "Good to here." He entered the elevator as he moved to Nicknack's room and entered. He was surprised that Rosie wasn't there. "Nicknack, where did Rosie go?"

The man shrugged. "Not sure, she said she'd be right back. But that was about two hours ago."

" _Two hours…"_ That's when it hit him and he face palmed. _"Oh no...the girls must have hit another wave of heat. Dammit, Roise must be sore to the bone and unconscious…"_ He quickly took out the dentures. "I'll find her, but first, your dentures."

Nicknack happily accepted them. "Oooooooh, now I'll have a nutcracker to open the hardest walnuts while riding a bug shell toboggan and wearing stylish fossil sandals." He placed them next to the rest of the trinkets Ty found and handed Ty a small bundle of pink cloth. "And here's your beard ribbon." Ty gratefully accepted the ribbon and bolted.

The fighter skipped the elevator and ran down the stairs. _"Shit gotta find Rosie, gotta find Rosie!"_ He thought the himself as he exited the stairs and made his way to the front desk. As he was passing a row of rooms, one door opened up as Rosie slowly stepped out. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were slightly damped and scratched up. "Rosie!" He ran to her as she turned to her husband. "Are you ok?"

The pinkette giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ty looked at her with confusion. "Umm...Nick said you were going to be right back and you ended up being gone for two hours."

Rosie blinked a bit. "Really? Huh, felt shorter than that….anyway." She handed him the vivosaur medals. "Here you go."

Ty took them and spoke to the girls. _"Please don't tell me you all were all in heat while I was gone, were you?"_ All he got in response was lustful giggles.

" _You would be right, dear.~"_ Spinax purred.

" _She's one energetic lady. In fact, far more energetic than you.~"_ Brachio purred.

" _You won't have to worry about making love to us tonight Alpha."_ V purred. _"Our dear Rosie will be doing all the work for us. She can certainly satisfy all of us well.~"_

Ty gaped a little. "...ok...I don't know whether I'm supposed to be relieved or slightly insulted."

" _We still love you, baby."_ Perso giggled. _"We know that you're having a rough day, and how you can't handle us all to relieve our heat. Rosie has taken the delight to helping you with that from now on.~"_

Ty nodded with a chuckle as he turned to Rosie. "Well...on that subject. About that bet...we were discussing." The boy blushed.

Rosie giggled. "I'll let it slide, only when I'm busy with work, or the dino girls. But, if it's just us and some of the other girls…~"

Ty sighed. "I was actually going to ask if we could, um, cancel that…"

Rosie gasped and pouted. "Awww...why?"

Ty winced, he didn't want her to be sad, but with the heat season going on it was a bit much to handle. "I know I promised to wear it for you, but with everything going on, it's a little...overwhelming." He sighed.

Rosie did understand that. With everything riding on his back and with the girls, it's a hassle. Crossing her arms, she let out a deep sigh. "Fine...I'll cancel our bet." Ty looked up in relief. "But for that, I'll be spending most of my time relieving the vivosaurs and the others. Sorry, but you won't be on my fuck list for a while.~" She grinned.

Ty pouted this time as he sighed in defeat. "I guess I had that coming."

Rosie giggled before leaning to his ear. "Oh don't worry, you won't miss out. I'll be sure to record every moment on video, just for you.~"

Ty flushed at that. "Hey, one other thing…" Rosie nodded. "I won the bet the first time, so...could maybe you wear it for me...sometime? I think it would look cute on you."

The pinkette thought for a moment before she smiled and kissed him. "Alright, just for you my husband to be.~" Ty chuckled as his face darkened.

"Oh by the way." Ty held out his hand and revealed the beard ribbon. "Got it." He grinned. Rosie squealed with another tight hug.

"Now we can finally put Woolbeard to sleep." She spoke happily. Ty chuckled as they left the hotel.

Time passed as the pair made their way back to the ship thanks to Ruby. As they walked inside, Ty looked at Rosie. "So Rosie, are you sore or anything? I mean after that long two hours of relieving the girls, I bet you're exhausted."

Rosie's eyes locked to his as she giggled. "Nope, I feel like a million bucks. After all the times fucking with you and the girls, that was all a walk in the park." Ty chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry you have to do all this for me." He sighed quietly. "Should've been able to do this myself. I just...never in my wildest dreams expected something like this to happen."

"It's ok, Ty." Rosie giggled and kissed his cheek while tracing a finger across his chest. "Just let your wife to be handle those horny sexy girls, and you rest your little friend as much as you need to.~"

"Thanks Rosie," he smiled warmly. "I couldn't have asked for a better girl to call my wife.~"

Rosie giggled. "Oh, that reminds me. The ladies and I already planned for an orgy tonight when we get back. I'll have to ask you if you can give me some of the jewels, silver and gold. I still want to fuck under all that treasure.~"

Ty gave a teasing pout. "I thought **we** were going to do that together."

"When you get your turn.~" She giggled, "But don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a recording of it.~" Ty chuckled and kissed her neck as they entered Woolbeard's headquarters.

"Woolbeard, we're ba-" Immediately the two froze and paled as they saw the BB bandits with him...and Vivian tied a bow on his beard, looking like the one Ty had.

"A perfect fit on you captain Woolbeard. Very dandy." Vivian chirped with a small happy clap.

Woolbeard laughed and danced around. "WoooOOOooolly! Thank you scallywags. Now my soul can...finally…" He froze before turning red. "YOU LANDLUBBERS, THIS ISN'T MY BEARD RIBBON! Mine is more manly with a hint of love in it!" He became covered in smoke before his beard grew even wilder and pink. His black clothing was now deep red with his once charming and joyful blue eye now glowing red in rage. " _ **I've been deceived!"**_ He howled hauntingly that made everyone pale and some peeing in their pants. _**"Those who have played me shall be destroyed by my ghost dinosaurs! Prepare to be lost in the vast voids of the ghost world!"**_ The BB bandits yelped and scurried out of the room.

"How can those three assholes be so stupid in playing with a ghost!?" Ty shouted over the wind and blasting lightning.

"Nevermind that now!" Rosie pointed to Woolbeard. "We have to turn him back to normal! Distract him till I can get his ribbon on!" Ty nodded as he pushed forward to the captain. Out of surprise to the two, the room shattered into a large battleground.

" _ **So ye shall battle me? It matters not. Ye shall fall by my dinosaurs! Elsamo, Plesio, Krona, tear him apart!"**_ Woolbeard howled as he released his team. Two plesio like vivosaurs were side by side by Krona, the Rex of the Deep.

" _A team of water types, huh?"_ Ty thought as he grabbed three medals. "Let's snap him out of it Spinax, Shanshan, and V-Raptor!" He tossed them as his wind team emerged.

" **Elsamo, Plesio, lend your power to Krona!"** The ghost commanded. By his call, the two water long necks cried as they glowed in blue aura. The aura swirled around Krona as it charged up power.

" _That can't be good."_ Ty thought. _"Brace yourselves!"_ The three braced for the plan that Woolbeard was hatching.

 **"Krona, Waterspout on every one of them!"** Rosie gasped in shock and horror to this.

"Ty! He's using a team skill! That will hit the three at once!" She shouted to him. Ty grit his teeth as the water type slammed his team with a massive wave of water. Ty's predators groaned and strained as the water receded.

" _Everyone ok?"_ He asked in a panic.

Shan nodded slowly. _"We're fine. Could've been worse."_

Their fighter breathed as he eyed Woolbeard's team. _"Crap, I don't know how many times they can handle that attack. I need to defeat all three and fast."_

" **Elsamo, Plesio, lend your power to Krona again!"** The ghost called as the two transferred more power to the rex of the deep again. Ty watched as it finally clicked. He needed to use a team attack.

" _Shan! V! Lend your power to Spinax quickly!"_ He commanded.

" _But how do we do that!? We never did a Team skill before!"_ Shan called before the three cried when Krona blasted them with its team skill.

" **Again!"** Woolbeard shouted as the water vivosaur charged once more.

Ty gritted his teeth. _"You girls have to try. I know you three can do it! I believe in each of you! You three have known each other for the longest of times! Believe in each other and me!"_ The call and encouragement spreaded something deep within the three.

V smiled. _"Spinax...take those bastards down."_ She glowed in green aura as her power was being transferred.

" _We all believe in you my harem sister."_ Shan smiled as she glowed and transferred her power to the green predator. Spinax roared as she felt their power flood into her.

Woolbeard snarled, **"Waters Spout again!"** Krona roared before blasting it's devastating attack at Ty's team.

Ty grit his teeth. _"Now Spinax! Use Cyclonic Breath!"_ The spiked vivosaur bellowed as she threw her head forward, releasing a large beam of wind. Ty gawked at how large and powerful it looked. The two attacks clashed as they tried to push each other back, but having the advantage over the element, the wind attack shredded the water team skill before blasting into the three marine reptiles. All three cried in pain as they vanished into their medals. Ty breathed in relief as Rosie finished tying on Woolbeard's actual beard ribbon.

"There, that should do it." Rosie declared. Woolbeard slowly calmed down as he returned to his normal color.

"Wha-What just happened?" He asked while looking around.

Ty returned his girls as he approached. "The BB bandits tried to trick you into giving you a fake beard ribbon and you lost your cool."

Woolbeard remembered and snarled. "When I get my hands on tho-" Ty put his hands up in front of him.

"Wait, wait, wait. All is good, no need to lose you cool again." Ty protested.

The ghost sighed and turned to him. "Very well. Now, for thanks for returning my actual beard ribbon, here is the grand treasure I promised." He disappeared in a poof of smoke as another tacky idol was left behind.

"Another Tacky idol?" Rosie asked. "All that for this?"

Ty took the idol and his toolbox beeped, indicating that this was made of cosmonite. "Whatever the case, the Bandits want them for something." Rosie turned to him.

"You can have it. I don't really want it." She sighed. As the boy packed away the idol, the pair heard the doors to the room slam shut. "What the?!" The pinkette yelped in surprise.

They heard laughing come from the other side. "Good luck getting out of this one brats!" Vivian sneered as the trio vanished.

Ty sighed as he pulled out Perso. _"Mind if you bash the door down please?"_

" _Of course dear."_ The sauropod giggled. Before Ty could release her, a humming was heard from behind the door until it exploded.

"What the?" Looking up they saw Duna. "Duna?" He blinked in surprise while blushing a bit.

The blonde walked in and stopped in front of the pair. "You two seem to get into trouble...a lot." She stated.

Ty sighed. "Sorry about this. Three idiots trapped us in here. If I'm right, they seemed to be after this." He showed her the idol they just got. Duna's attitude changed as she moved closer and carefully inspected the idol.

"Appears to be in working condition…" She breathed quietly. Duna looked up at Ty. "And you said they were after this right?" They nodded.

"Yeah, happened a few times actually. I have two more back in my hotel room." The fighter explained. Duna smiled ever so slightly.

"I see. I'm happy you're not hurt. I hope to be seeing you again soon." She turned before walking out, leaving the two utterly confused.

When she was far enough from them, Duna took the device out and spoke into it. "This is Duna. Three of them have been found in the boy's possession."

A voice replied. "Why did we even hire those worthless bandits? We should've just hired him. Then we could get the sub-idolcomps and the cosmonite from him."

"Have patience," Duna spoke. "I'll be sure to negotiate terms with him when we meet once more. The fourth sub-Idolcomp is still out there, but I think with him we'll get it. We need to strike at the right moment. For now get the information to our leader."

"Very well, princess." The voice answered before going silent.

"And stop calling me princess, lizard breath." Duna grumbled before walking off.

Ty and Rosie returned to the hotel with the Idol in hand. "Duna is certainly a mysterious woman…" Ty spoke.

Rosie nodded. "Something's...off about her."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." The fighter mentioned as they entered his room. He placed the third idol next to the other two. "Three idols…" Crystal was still clawing at them, trying to eat the metal. Much to Ty's surprise, she wasn't able to leave a scratch.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Soo...I'm going next door to take care of you know what." She skipped out before Ty grabbed her hand. "Uh, what is it?" Ty pulled her into the room which was empty for now. Pushing a few buttons, a hose opened up as it spurted out tons of the treasure they got at the ship in large piles.

"You did say you wanted a fuck fest on the treasure now didn't you?~" He grinned.

Rosie rose a brow. "Oh? I thought you were too tired.~"

"It's not me who will do the fun." He dropped his dino medals as he held the knob of the door. "Have fun.~" He locked it and shut it close before the vivosaurs appeared in their anthro forms.

 **LEMON WARNING**

Rosie giggled before turning to the girls. "So ladies, want to have the orgy in a big gold treasure pile?~" The girls grinned before pouncing on her with gold coins spraying everywhere. "Oh this is so hot!~" Rosie giggled as she bathed herself in the gold and jewels. "This is like one of my wet dreams of being fucked on gold and treasure!~" Spinax popped out holding a weird object with gold chains.

"Who in the world would use gold for this?~" She purred. The item she found was what appeared to be a pair of gold bra and panties. There were circular holes for the nipples, and large oval holes in the front and back of the panties. The straps were gold chain links that ran down the sides and connected to the panties. On top of that there was a silky crimson cloth hanging from the back of the panties. Along with a collar for the neck, with chains going down to four thick bracelet like cuffs.

Rosie spotted it before she grinned. "Gimme!~" She snatched it before going into the bathroom. Moments later, the came out wearing the gold clothing. "So, how do I look?~"

The girls smirked in lust. "Mmmm, you look like a sexy arabian belly dancer.~" Shan purred in delight.

Spinax giggled as she approached Rosie and clamped the cuffs and collar on. They each made a click as they locked in place. "Oh yeah...I didn't find any keys.~"

The pinkette smirked. "Oh that's ok, I'm totally fine with wearing this from now on.~" The vivosaurs smirked as they all rested on the gold and jewel pile.

"How about you get us horny, slut?~" Shan purred.

"Dance for us, whore.~" Brachio purred while fingering herself. Rosie grinned as she started swaying her hips back and forth as the gold chains jingled. She spun gracefully as the coins below her shuffled. She placed her hands on the ground and rose up, spreading her legs far apart in the air as it gave the vivosaurs a perfect view of her luscious ass and pussy. The girls giggled and moaned as they watched her sexy display. Spinax grinned as she grabbed a coin and tossed it at Rosie. The gold disk bounced off her right breast and flew away.

Rosie giggled. "Hey, what do I look like? A piggy bank?~" She looked at the girls as they all grinned bigger.

"You certainly have enough slots for us to shove the coins in." Nychus smirked as she tossed a few coins in her hands. "I wonder how many we could fit.~" The others grinned as they grabbed some coins and crawled closer to the pinkette. Rosie blushed as she realized what they were planning, but smirked. Lowering down, she spread her legs open as her pussy lips parted.

"The little slut wants to be filled with coins ladies. Come on.~" She purred, licking her lips. The vivosaurs grabbed her legs forcing them as wide open as possible and slid the cold coins slowly into her pussy one by one. Rosie shuddered and moaned as each coin slid into her pussy and entered her womb. "Mmmmm, they feel so hard and cold.~" The girls giggled as they continued to fill her. A few minutes later, coins were now stuffing out of her pussy lips. They released Rosie as she stood. She bounced a bit as they heard the coins rattle in her bulged belly.

"Mmmmm, listen to her jingle.~" S-Raptor giggled licking her lips. Rosie giggled before she started swaying her hips again in her dance as the jingling in her belly continued. V leaned back in the gold until something brushed against her fur. She reached behind her and pulled out a golden scepter about three feet long and two inches thick with a baseball sized orb on the end.

"Oooo, a scepter." Nychus smirked. "How about we make this fun?~" Digging in the gold, she pulled out jewelry with gold chains and so on as she and the others dressed her up until she looked like an egyptian goddess. When they were done the pink raptor called out to Rosie. "Come before me, Pinky.~"

Rosie saw the pink raptor dressed and smirked as she danced her way to her before bowing like a servant. "How can her dancing slut service her royal goddess?~"

Nychus grinned as she held out the bottom of the scepter. "Your goddess wishes you to suck her staff.~" The pinkette nodded before taking the bottom of the scepter and slurped and suckled the cold gold, moaning loudly to her. The raptor smirked as her tail wrapped around Rosie's waist and pulled her closer as the scepter went deeper in her throat. Not one to disappoint her goddess, the dancer bobbed her head like a slut, slurping sloppy as her eyes batted at the vivosaur.

"Very good, my servant.~" Nychus purred as she slowly pulled it out of Rosie's throat.

"How can her slut service her now?~" Rosie purred with batting eyelashes.

Nychus grinned as her hands cupped Rosie's ass and pulled her on her lap. "Offer up your tits to me.~" She cooed while licking her lips. Rosie looked at the golden metal bra on her before a small button was seen. Pressing it, the metal parts opened wide and snapped against the chains around her sides while it still held in place. The raptor leaned down before biting down on one nipple, sucking it hard. Rosie moaned loudly as she held the vivosaur closer to her bosom as the nipple she sucked exploded milk into her mouth.

Salto grinned before taking the scepter from Nychus and pointing the end Rosie sucked to her ass. "Slut on a stick.~" She giggled before sliding the staff into Rosie. The pinkette cried in lust and pleasure as she held her arms behind her head and grinded on Nychus's lap, making the raptor shudder in delight. The raptor pushed Rosie off as she pinned her on the gold pile.

"Nnnghh, I can't take it anymore.~" She purred before licking Rosie's skin all over as she pulled the staff out of her.

"Your slave offers her body to her goddess to fuck her desires out.~" Rosie cooed sweetly while rubbing her soaked coin filled pussy. The raptor grinned as her tail slithered into her pussy and jostled the coins inside her. Rosie moaned in lust as her walls clamped the coins and her tail as she gushed her juices out. "Oh, I'm such a whore. So dirty and naughty to cum so fast.~"

Nychus smirked as she pulled her on top. "Then bounce on my tail slut, let it slither inside you.~" Rosie did that as she held her arms behind her head again and bounced like hell. Her breasts bounced in her rhythm as the coins jingled and clanked inside her belly.

As Rosie pleased her Shan called out. "You'll never guess what I found.~" She held out about 60 feet worth of gold rope. The others smirked widely as Rosie drooled with a drunken smile. "Shall we tie her up, Goddess?~" Nychus smirked with a nod as they pulled her off and pinned her to the bed. They wrapped the rope around her wrists and legs to keep them open as they piled the treasure around her. Rosie moaned and bucked her hips as she desired to fuck. The girls grinned while they took more of the rope and tied it around her breasts as they flushed and hardened. "Now how shall we fuck her our goddess?~" Shan purred while she held Nychus close and kneaded her tits. The raptor thought before she eyed the baseball orb on the staff.

"Hmmm, I wonder how stretchy her asshole is to fit this.~" She purred as she crawled to Rosie. The pinkette saw her before she poked the orb to her ass as she shuddered. With a smirk, Nychus shoved the orb inside her ass. Rosie screamed loudly in bliss as she gushed more cum out on Nychus much to her delight. "Oooo, she likes it. Then have some more.~" She cooed before pushing it in deeper.

Rosie's eyes rolled back, a drunken smile spread with a dark blush as her tongue rolled out and drooled. Nychus grinned as she began thrusting the staff back and forth in her. Rosie cried out as she felt the orb stretch her out. "Yes yes yes YES YES YESSSS! I'M A WHORE MY GODDESS! A SLUT THAT HAS NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, BUT TO BE USED! I AM YOURS TO BE ABUSED AND FUCKED!~

Spinax grinned. "You heard her. Lets fuck her silly.~" She growled in lust as her tail snaked its way into Rosie's pussy as she slid her pussy on the girl's arm. The others growled lustfully and joined the fuck orgy. Rosie was beyond cloud nine as the girls used her body.

"Slut, you want to...scissor?~" V purred to the pinkette.

"Yes! YES!" Rosie screamed. "Scissor your heart out my Queen! Relieve yourself!~" V giggled as she, S, and Nychus pressed their soaked pussies to hers and grinded wildly. The pinkette howled in lust as she grinded back against then. "DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! SCISSOR MY SLUTTY CUNT UNTIL I'M BLEEDING!~"

Goyal took over pumping the staff in her ass as she slid her club tail into her as well. "So tight in there. She's meant to become a slut isn't she?~" She purred.

"Well, she is going to be Ty's "special" mate so she'll be very intimate with us too from now on.~" Brachio cooed. They giggled with nods as they continued their onslaught on the girl's body.

Nychus roared and came as did the others but didn't stop grinding. "MMMMMMM! Scissoring with so many pussies is so intoxicating!~"

V moaned as well as she held the fire raptor close, pressing their large breasts together. "Yes, the sensation is amazing. Oh, you feel so good my Goddess.~"

While the raptors had fun with her pussy, the sauropods used their tails to spread her mouth open while some of the others shot their tails down Rosie's throat. The pink slut sucked hard against their tails with hard bites and loud gags and slurps. "She sucks so well, look at her go.~" Shan cooed as she slapped her cheeks.

"Oh we made such a great choice on using her to fuck us to relieve our heat.~" Spinax moaned. Venator giggled as she teasingly licked and poked Rosie's tits as they sprayed milk.

"It's amazing how much milk she has." The earth vivosaur purred as she wiggled her claw around as she felt it go in. "Ooo, and her nipples are hollow.~" She took her tail and pressed it to her nipple. She wiggled it a bit before it slid into the pinkette's swollen tit. Rosie screamed at this new sensation as she bucked against the girls and came dozens of times. "Look ladies, we have two new holes to fuck.~" She purred while thrusting in and out of her tits. Spinax grinned as her tail entered her unoccupied breasts and thrusted fast and hard.

"Mmm, so tight and warm. Her breasts feel like a pussy.~" The air predator moaned while licking her lips.

Their thrusts and bouncing made the bed shake and the treasure thrash around. While being scissored, Rosie gushed again before a large handful of warm coins popped out and entered Nychus's cunt. "Mmmmm, those are warm.~" She purred.

V giggled as she grinded against the others furiously. Her tail coiled Nychus's in Rosie's tit as the two looked at one another with lustful eyes. "Make out with me my goddess.~" Nychus moaned and slammed lips to V's in a deep kiss. S watched the two make out and shuddered while licking her own lips.

"I want in on this. Let me join.~" She purred and moved close to them. The girls pulled in as their lips latched to hers as well. They moaned loudly before their tongues shot out and coiled each other.

The raging orgy lasted for hours, passing midnight and to nearly 3 in the morning. "Mmmm...I'm close for a finale.~" Nychus purred. The other girls growled in agreement. "What hole should we fill together?~"

"Pussy.~" They all growled in lust. With winks and nods they slammed their tails deep into Rosie's womb as they swam in the gold coins. They removed the rope tying Rosie to the bed and instead tied her arms behind her head and her legs spread while close to her sides.

Rosie's head threw back as she released a piercing scream of bliss and gushed her final climax of the night. Juices exploded from her pussy along with the coins. The sight of it made the others lose it. They roared and sprayed the bed with their juices as they calmed down. They purred happily as they piled in a sweaty and sticky pile.

 **LEMON END**

"Best...orgy...ever.~" V purred.

Rosie nodded. "It was…" She glanced down at her body and blushed. "You really didn't find the keys, Spinax?"

"Sorry, I'm sure they're here somewhere." She sighed happily.

Rosie blushed before continuing. "And are you girls going to leave me tied up like this?"

Nychus purred, "For now...yes.~"

The pinkette rolled her eyes with a smile as she snuggled against them. "Whatever….this is amazing.~" The girls giggled as they left their tails in her soaked pussy. "Goodnight my Goddesses.~"

"Goodnight, our sweet rose.~" They cooed.

 **Finally this chapter is done. I really am trying to get these chapters out when I can, so I ask you to keep patient. Now so of you have asked about Shadic, for those of you that have not heard some things happened and in short he was forced to delete his files. However, myself and another writer are trying to salvage his stories however we can. Hopefully in the future he can repost them. Please leave a review so I can see what you guys think of this story. Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 16- Girl Time**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The sun shined as Ty woke up from his slumber. He saw Holt and Twilight snuggled together on one end of the bed while Peggy and Zoe held him as they slept. A soft sigh escaped his throat as he gently pushed his lover's off as he got up from the bed and got dressed. He gave the two a kiss on the head before leaving back to his room. Entering, he saw Rosie on his bed, still wearing the golden arabian clothing that she can't get off of as she got up and stretched with a yawn. The vivosaurs were back in their medals, having exhausted themselves from last night.

"That's a sexy look for you my lovely wife." Ty chuckled as he closed the door.

The pinkette giggled with a smirk. "Glad you approve, Hubby.~"

Ty approached her and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. "You should wear that more often. It really suits you."

Rosie smirked. "You flatter me.~" She swayed and swirled her hips for a bit of entertainment for him. Seeing his blush she gave a soft snicker. "I should probably note that we never found the key, so I can't take it off anyway…"

Hearing this, Tyrant turned to the pile of gold. Clicking a button the tool box re-digitized all the treasure in the pile except the key. Rosie went to grab it until the key flew to her husband, magnetised to his box. "Think I'll keep it safe.~" He grinned.

Rosie smirked. "You naughty boy," She swirled and bucked her belly and hips. "You love seeing me in this sexy outfit don't you?~"

"Like I said, "It suits you."~" He chuckled. The Pinkette danced her way to Ty and decided to punish him for this. Turning around, she pressed her back against his chest, smothering his crotch into her butt cheeks and slid, grinded and swirled her hips against his thighs while wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Ty groaned in pleasure as his hands slid to her front, stroking her silky soft stomach.

 **LIME WARNING**

"Enjoying yourself?~" She purred, pressing her ass harder to his bulging crotch. She heard a faint zipping sound before Ty pushed her gently onto the bed face first. "Oh? And what might you be doing?~"

Ty smirked as he pulled down his pants, moved the cloth covering her ass, and pressed his erect dick to her butt through the opening in the golden outfit. "Just releasing the pleasure you tried to punish me with.~"

The pinkette smirked. "I don't think so.~" Snapping her fingers, the vivosaurs appeared in light and snagged him back, pulling his pants back on. "You still can't fuck me until I say so. Shame on you for advancing on me like that. You need to be punished further.~"

Ty frowned with a sweat drop. _"Damnit...completely forgot about that…"_

"But don't worry." Rosie smirked as she got up and pressed her back to his chest again. "I'll still give you pleasure.~" Once more, she swirled and grinded her ass against his bulging crotch, but was faster and deeper than before. The boy groaned as he squirmed under her treatment.

"Nnnnggh, c-come on...I just got dressed…" He whimpered.

"Too bad, Hubby." The pinkette smirked wider. "I'm going to make you cum in your pants for what you did.~" She pressed harder against him and started twerking her bubble butt hard to his aching crotch. She didn't have to wait long before her fiance groaned loudly and painted the inside of his pants with his semen. "Mmmmmm, that's hot, having you cum in your pants like that.~" She purred, licking her lips.

Ty groaned seeing the massive wet spot on his pants as Rosie got off his lap. "Damnit…"

 **LIME END**

"Just be grateful that I'm not having the girls have a turn in doing this to you.~" Rosie smirked with lust.

Ty shivered as he got up, removed his toolbox and grabbed clean clothes. "I'm getting changed, then I've got a Level-Up battle to prepare for." He went to the bathroom and grinned at the pinkette. "I'm definitely keeping the key by the way. And don't bother trying to remove the key. The toolbox only responds to me.~" The boy blew a kiss at her and closed the bathroom door.

"Oh that dirty, sneaky bastard.~" Rosie smirked. "Guess he can't get enough of me in this sexy outfit.~"

Spinax giggled. "He's right though, it does suit you very well.~" Rosie giggled before an idea popped.

"Since we found this in the treasure pile...maybe there's more of this in there. I think the others would _love_ to wear an outfit like this.~" She suggested.

"One problem." Shan mentioned. "That fiance of yours stored the treasure back in his box."

Rosie approached the tool box and opened it up as it scanned her. **"ID: Rosie Richmond; Access: Denied"** Rosie pouted before she decided to try one thing.

" _If Ty made that scorpion with feelings and desire…"_ She smirked and opened the compartment of her bra, exposing her tits and lifted the cloth up to show her bare pussy. "I just want to get access to the treasure. Pretty please?~" She purred.

There was a flash of light as the screen displayed a picture of Rosie's pose. A beep was heard before the screen shifted and showed Ty's face. "Thanks for the pic, Sweetie.~" The girl gawked as he laughed.

Her cheeks puffed out. "All I want is to see if the treasure has more of these sexy outfits." Ty slowly stopped laughing. A smirk formed on her lips. "It would have been sexy to see Bailey, Peggy, Zoe, Nevada and every girl in our harem wearing this outfit." She turned with her arms crossed as the boy flushed at the thought. "But if you prefer not…~"

Ty sighed. "Computer, scan her outfit and release any others stored in the treasure."

" **Acknowledged,"** It scanned her outfit before beeping. **"Searching….Searching…..Search Complete. Total of 20 outfits found."** It spat out the number of outfits in a pile.

Rosie smirked. "Oh goodie. Once they get these on, you'll be surrounded by sexy arabian dancers.~" She purred at Ty. Ty chuckled as the screen went blank. Rosie put on a robe, gathered the outfits and exited the room, deciding to enter the next room as Peggy, Zoe and Twilight were starting to get dressed. "Morning ladies.~"

The three turned and smiled at the pinkette. "Morning Rosie." Peggy smiled.

"Holt left a little while ago, so no need to worry about him." Twilight giggled.

Rosie smirked. "Good, cause I have something I want to show you three.~"

Hearing this, Zoe grinned. "Oh, and what might that be?~" The pinkette smirked before pulling the robe off and showed them in her golden arabian outfit. Twi flushed and covered her face.

"You ladies like?~" She purred as she posed seductively. "The girls found it in the treasure pile last night.~" Twi remained quiet still covering her face as they others giggled with nods. "Twilight dear, no need to be flustered, it's not like you're new to sex or anything. Besides, I know you find it sexy to see me in this, don't you?~"

Twi shook her head. "It's not that. It's just your with my brother, it doesn't feel right to look at his fiance naked…well, semi naked."

Rosie giggled again. "Sweetie, I know that. It's not like I'm going to throw myself on you and fuck you. Think of this outfit as a bathing suit. Besides, we're all girls here."

Zoe smirked. "She could use the outfit. She's been going braless since she lost her only one when she and Holt made love on the beach.~" Twilight flushed heavily to this.

"Oh there's more to this than you know," Rosie pushed the gold compartments form the bra back on as they clipped. "The breasts can be covered up anytime you wish, and," She moved the cloth up and showed her pussy. "No panties. Only G-string and thongs.~" She handed each of the girls one as she watched Twi.

The girl examined the outfit until she noticed the locking bracelets. "Um...how does it unlock?"

"Your brother has the key, so he can give it to me at any point when you want to take it off." Rosie giggled.

Twi flushed with a scowl. "Give me one moment…" She walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with Scorpio in her hand.

"What did you do?" Zoe asked.

"I had Scorpio make a copy of the key so I can get it off myself." She explained. Scorpio demonstrated as one claw shifted to reveal a shiny chrome key.

"Impressive." Rosie giggled.

"I don't know about you all." Peggy smirked. "But I'm putting this baby on.~" She started taking her clothes off and started changing the outfit on her. After getting the last chain clicked in, she spun around and posed. "How do I look?~"

"Very sexy.~" Zoe cooed as she did the same.

Rosie grinned and turned to Twilight. "You should put it on Twi. It's very comfortable. Plus, you can wear it under your clothes and show it later to Holt.~" The girl blushed before she too changed into the outfit. After she got it on, the three girls grinned at her. "You look amazing in it, Twi. Very sexy.~" Twi giggled with a dark blush as she kept her arms close to her body. "You know, since you'll be wearing that…" Rosie approached her and grinned. "I need to show you how to dance against your partner.~"

"What?" Twi flushed darkly. "What do you mean by that?" She asked innocently.

 **LIME WARNING**

Rosie giggled before pulling her into her arms. "Special dancing involves grinding your body against your partner.~" Twi flushed more in confusion. "How about I help you understand.~" She turned her around and pressed her back to her chest. "Swirl and sway your hips against me.~" Twi slowly did as she was instructed pressing her butt against the pinkette's crotch. Rosie gave a soft moan of pleasure. "Very good. Very good.~" Her hands slid up her stomach and rubbed it until resting them on Twi's hips.

"This feels...good to guys?" Twi questioned softly.

"Yes." Rosie turned Twi around as she turned and pressed against the blonde next. "Just feel it.~" She swirled and grinded her ass against her crotch. Twi 'eeped' in surprise and jumped back from her. "Shhh, don't be nervous dear. Relax.~" Rosie pressed against her again and continued grinding her ass to her crotch.

"R-Rosie…" Twi bit her lip as she tried to push the pinkette away.

"Shhh. Relax. Relax. Enjoy it. Learn from it.~" Rosie purred softly as her arms wrapped around her neck from behind.

"But...you're grinding against me. I don't know if Ty would…" The girl moaned softly.

"That's the point of this dear." Rosie purred and pressed harder against her grinding. "You want your partner to feel it.~"

"But what about Ty…" Twi protested.

"No need to worry about him dear." Rosie cooed. "Just focus on what's happening now. You need practice.~" Twi finally gave in as her hands slid across her smooth stomach, exploring the pinkette's body. Rosie gave soft moans. "There you go dear. Give in to pleasure. Learn from me.~" She purred sexily. Twi couldn't stop herself as she grasped Rosie's mounds softly and pulled her closer. The pinkette moaned loudly and grasped Twi's hips to grind harder against her crotch. "How does it feel baby? You like this?~"

"It feels...good.~" Twi sighed. Rosie smirked and turned her around and she pressed her on her body.

Rosie giggled and kissed her cheek. "Glad you approve of it. Now, I think it's time for your final exam.~"

"F...Final Exam?" Twi blinked. Rosie smirked and pulled her up again before pressing herself to Twi's back.

"Now that you're more comfortable, grind and dance against me like a whore. Show me what you got.~" She purred.

Twi smirked. "Oh I'll dance for you, slut.~" She pressed her ass to Rosie's crotch and grinded and swirled against her while she wrapped her arms around her with loud lustful moans. Rosie bit her lip as she wasn't expecting the girl to be as seductive with her grinding from the start. Noticing her flushed state, Twi grinned as she wiggled her hips to get fast friction going.

"Mmmmmm," Rosie moaned. "Oh you're doing very well. Oh fuck yes.~" Her hand slid down and grasped Twi's hip and the other grabbed her open breast, pulling her closer to her and swirling her hips with her. "So close... gonna-"

 **LIME END**

"Rosie, Peggy, Zoe? I was going grab a bite so I thought-" Ty stopped mid sentence as he entered their room and got an eye full of his sister grinding her ass against his fiance with a dark blush and lustful grin. "Uh...uhhh…" Ty gawked as the girls froze and slowly turned to face him.

"Oh….hi Ty…" Twilight spoke with a sheepish grin and dark blush. Her brother remained silent as he continued to gawked at them with his mouth a gape.

"Sorry baby, I was just giving Twilight some sexual dance lessons." Rosie giggled as she rubbed her body, making the blonde moan softly. "I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable." Once again Tyrant remained quiet as he blinked a few times. Then, he slowly retreated out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I think we broke him." Rosie giggled.

Twilight laughed. "The look was priceless," They shared a laugh before Twi grinned again. "Now, where were we?~" She resumed her grinding against Rosie's crotch. The pinkette purred and held her closer.

Ty head out of the hotel as he walked to guild area. His brain was still to process what the hell he just saw. _"Rosie gave Twi one of those outfits?! And she was giving her sexual lessons?! On top of that both Zoe and Peggy were wearing them too and I bet they were in on it. I can't believe they would do that to my own sister!"_

" _Sweetie, relax."_ Spinax cooed. _"I know it's crazy and surprising to what you saw, but you can't keep protecting Twilight as a child forever. She's a growing young lady."_

Tyrant gave an uneasy snort of laughter. "Spinax I'm having a mental break down right now. I need some time to process this…" The vivosaur went quiet as Ty went to the edge of the railings near the ocean and sighed. It was crazy, his own sister and finance….dancing in such a way….he can't get the picture out of his mind, their looks, bodies grinding, touching in places that...His face exploded red and he shook his head violently. "Noooo, bad brain, stop thinking that!" He cried out. Ty tried to breath in and out, but the images kept flooding his mind. It went even further when his mind imagined Rosie and Twi naked, kissing, touching and ravishing each others bodies, moaning, screaming and crying in bliss and lust. Ty was shaking all over, he can't allow himself to think this way about his sister.

"Everything ok, Ty?" A familiar voice spoke.

"GAH!" He jumped and turned, seeing his best friend. "Jesus, Holt, don't give me a heart attack for fuck sake."

The blonde gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, but seriously are you ok? You're trembling like a volcano about to blow."

Ty groaned and leaned against the rails. "It's...complicated."

Holt leaned against the rails himself. "Lay it on me. Maybe I can help."

Ty sighed before looking to his friend. "Ok...but first...does Mcjunker have any rum left?"

Holt blinked. "Rum? Oooo, this is a rough moment isn't it?" Ty nodded. "Come with me." Holt took him into the Junk Depot and set him on the table as he took out two glasses and the rum. The blonde poured himself a small glass and sat back. Tyrant grabbed his drink and downed it in one go. "Ok, tell me what's up?" Holt asked while drinking his.

Ty sighed as he poured himself another glass. "Alright, so this morning I got up when I found Rosie she decided to punish me by grinding against me till I came in my pants. Then after I cleaned up I went to ask my girlfriends out to breakfast only to find Rosie with Twilight grinding against her in the same fashion." The boy panted as he relayed everything he saw from a single breath.

Holt forcefully swallowed his drink and coughed. "Wait...Twilight grinded fucked your fiance" He asked in shock while his face was all red in blushing. Ty nodded before downing his second cup of rum. Holt processed this information...before he too got the dirty thought. "Aw Goddammit, Ty. Now you got dirty thoughts of it running in my head."

Ty turned sharply to him with bloodshot eyes. "That's one of the reasons I'm freaking out!"

"Hey, hey, chill man." Holt spoke calmly. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to calm down."

"How can I fucking calm down when my own sister was fucking my fiance!? Rosie was also fucking with your girlfriend! How can you be so calm about this!? This is-"

SLAP!

Holt slapped him in the cheek, knocking some sense into Ty as he slowed his roll. "Better?" Holt asked.

Ty rubbed his cheek slowly. "I...guess so…" He replied before filling his glass to the top and started drinking it.

"Look," Holt sighed. "Reason I'm not freaking out by this is because I know Twi won't hurt me in any way. I trust her, as you trust your girls and fiance….between you and I….I did have some moments in thinking about Rosie…" he blushed. "It was before you came to the island, but after Twilight came to my life….the dirty thoughts just got worse about her and Rosie. Also, she didn't technically fuck her. I'll be honest that's damn close to it."

Ty groaned softly. "But she's my sister. I can't be having those thoughts in my head."

Holt sighed softly. "How about I tell you something…" he took out a picture of two girls with him. One was brown haired with blue eyes, wearing a blue dress, the second blonde like him with grey eyes and a green shirt and black skirt.

"...Ok, I'll bite. Who are they?" Tyrant asked as he drank from his glass.

"These two are Sarah and Dawn...my sisters." Holt answered. Ty nodded, continuing to drink.

"Ok...what about them that involves this?" He asked.

Holt flushed. "Well….you see Dawn wasn't one that can get a boyfriend, and Sarah was picked on for being a nerd….they were alone without someone to love and they only had each other. One night when I was 15, I went to check up on them...and I….saw them on the bed….naked and...fucking each other." Ty choked on the alcohol and coughed.

"Re-*cough*really?" He managed to ask in shock.

"Would be laughing if I was playing you." holt sighed. "Can't blame them though. After everything they went through, guess their love and desires hit them hard to handle through this…" he blushed again. "I will admit to myself….I was a lot like you when I saw them in this situation...I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do about this."

Ty finished his glass and sighed. "So how'd you cope with it?"

"Well, I started with looking at the positive sides. They were both gorgeous women, even though we were blood related, but we can't control our bodies to what we see and think of. I talked to them about what I saw. They were worried about what they were doing…" He gave a small smile. "But….why would I be upset about it? I still love them for who they are, and I did accept them for what they wanted."

Ty nodded a bit. "Ok, well that aside...how did you get the thoughts to stop?"

"It was a long process," Holt explained. "I couldn't stop thinking about them like that for over 2 years….the idea of what I did….was at least allow them to let me watch them...do it," He coughed with a blush. "They didn't do anything to me, but let me watch them do it. After a while, I got used to it and most of it was a past memory to me when they moved on. Not saying for you to fuck your sister, but what I'm saying is to just let it happen to get those urges out until they pass." Ty remained quiet as he tapped on his glass."Just something to point out." Ty didn't answer as his tapping grew faster. "Ty, relax." He spoke calmly while patting his shoulder.

Ty sighed softly. "If it's something they both want to do...then I don't think I'll stop them…having sex with each other while I'm not around that is."

"Believe me." Holt spoke and patted his shoulder. "It took me a while to adjust, but I promise it will pass in time." He got up and stretched. "Well, I gotta get back to work. Just think it over ok?" He climbed up the ladder into the depot ceiling.

Ty sat a bit longer, gazing into his cup. "Ugh...just when I thought life couldn't get more complicated…" A ding dong was heard from the speakers.

"Attention all Fighters. We announce that the Level-Up battles will be scheduled for tomorrow. Minor setbacks and difficulties are under construction at the Fossil Arena. That is all." The speaker spoke before dinging again.

"And then there's that…" Ty sighed.

" _What will you do now sweetie?"_ Spinax asked again.

 _"I'm not sure...this morning has been...weird."_ The fighter replied.

" _We understand,"_ V spoke. _"You know, I had the same response a bit back when I was roaming earth. My brothers and sisters did mate a lot."_

Ty groaned. _"I already told you girls, that's not happening."_

" _We're not saying you should,"_ Brachio spoke. _"We're only trying to help you cope with this better."_

The boy sighed softly. _"I know and I thank you for it."_

" _You'll cope with it soon."_ Shan spoke warmly. _"Just think over what Holt told you and what we said."_ His mind went silent now. Ty got up and left the Junk Depot. His mind ran over ever what Holt told him, and the events of this morning...and some of the dirty minds returned to him.

The boy rubbed his head. "What a morning…" He groaned to himself.

The following day, Ty went to a few sites to dig up some fossil rocks and went to the cleaning center to clean the fossils he has collected. He gained new vivosaurs and allies, female and anthro obviously. His mind was easing a bit about the events from this morning, but they still continue to run in his mind. At this point he had just accepted that they were going to be rattling in his head from now on.

 _"This is gonna eat my brain up for good now…"_ Ty thought as he left the center to the hotel.

" _Ty,"_ a cute little voice from his new vivosaur Nasaur squeaked. _"If I may...I think I have an idea that might help you with your problem."_

" _Go ahead."_ Ty replied.

" _Well...since these thoughts about your sister are getting to your head...maybe me and the new girls can help you relieve it...by mating with us."_ The water vivosaur spoke.

Ty breathed. _"You know what, that sounds nice."_ He walked into his room in the hotel and released his new vivosaurs.

Nasaur was at the height to his neck. Her body was curvy, but small. Her hips were as wide as average to humans. Her butt was a peach shaped with E-cup breasts. The second was his own Tarbo he found at Greenhorn Plains. She was at a O-cup size and large bubble butt. The third was Alectro. Her body was covered in her blue fur, curves with wide hips and sexy, thick legs. She also had a large heart shaped ass and K-cup tits. The fourth was Pachy, the earth vivosaur. Her body was all black and some sections were covered in brown armored scales. Her legs were muscular and thick, a small butt, but has a whooping H-cup size.

Next was a Coatlus. She was pretty curvy in her stomach and hips, small thin legs with large wings folded to the back of her, and a small butt with DD-cup breasts. Ty's other was a Megalo. She had wide hips that swayed with bouncing breasts and butt reaching to P-cup size in both areas. Lexo was next. Her spikes were pulled back since she was not battling. She was a bit chubby in her stomach, and legs as well, but has a nice jiggly ass and G-cup breasts.

Ty has two new raptors. One was a U-Raptor. Body blazing with red feathers and fur, toned stomach and legs with a firm bubble butt with J-cup breasts. The final vivosaur was an M-raptor. Body covered in green scales and colored feathers and fur. Her hips were small, but a decent sized butt and F-cup breasts.

Ty gave a soft sigh. "I just hope this works. I've dealt enough with this situation."

The girls cooed and purred as they crowded around him, caressing his body all around. "Don't worry dear. We'll take _good_ care of you.~" Megalo purred, licking his neck slow and softly. Ty nodded with a smile as he plopped down onto his bed.

 **LEMON WARNING**

U-Raptor got on his lap and started grinding his crotch. "Now, relax and think. Bring those thoughts back up, but imagine Rosie dancing with one of the other girls. Imagine that sexy bitch dancing with...Bailey. The two in those sexy dancing outfits, dancing sexualy while moaning and kissing with such lust.~"

Ty's mind filled with the images of this morning, but out of relief and pleasure the thoughts of Twilight were suddenly replaced with the ex-gold digger. It would make sense. Both Twi and her are blonde girls and are alike in some way with the hair, eyes and body. The boy sighed in bliss as his mind felt at ease.

U smirked and grinded harder against him. "There you go. Now imagine those bitches fucking like animals. Their screams filling your mind, their climaxes exploding, them spooning in the afterglow of their heated sex before going again.~" Ty followed as he was instructed. His body warmed at the thought as he was enjoying the pleasure. The girls crowded him as they started pulling his clothes off, butt naked until they pressed their bodies and pussies around him. The fighter moaned loudly as the thoughts and pleasure hit him in great places. His hands grasped U's hips and pushed his cock into her heated pussy. U purred in delight as she softly bounced on his lap. "That's it my Alpha. Let my body relax you.~"

"Oh Tyyyy.~" Voices purred. The boy turned and saw Alectro and Megalo near him as Megalo was grinding her ass to the water vivosaurs crotch with her hips swirling. Said vivosaur moaned lustfully as her hands grasped her tits and pussy and grinded back against her. Ty grinned with a blush as he started pounding against the fire raptor on his waist.

U moaned loudly with purrs as she twerked and shook her butt. "What an Alpha, yes yes yes. Fuck your slut. Make me your cum dump, I'm such a whore.~" Ty smirked before burying his face into her bust and kissed her soft scaly skin. Warm bodies pressed against his back as he was hoisted up by the girls.

"Let us further relax you.~" They purred as Pachy, Tarbo, and M pushed their tails into his ass and pumped in different rhythms. Moans of pleasure escaped his mouth as Tyrant continued to mate with his vivosaurs.

The dance for the two was too much as Megalo and Alecto sat down and entwined their legs and grinded their pussies together and humped each other. Coatlus and Lexo smirked as they joined their scissoring. "Mmmmm, that's it bitches, scissor us and fill our master with sexual thoughts of us.~" Megalo moaned as she locked her legs to the girls, grinding deeper against them. All the girls, except for the pterosaur since she lacked a tail, coiled them together and began thrusting them in between their pussies to draw out even more pleasure.

Ty's mind was easing even more, watching his girls scissoring their hearts out while he fucked a hot pussy with tails fucking his ass. "Nnnnngh, fuuuuuuuck! More! I need more!~" He moaned and hugged U tightly and pounded her harder. The girls smirked and pressed harder against him, smothering his face in their large busts. As he moaned from their response, he felt another body squirm against him before grinding against his chest. Looking down, Ty grinned with a smirk at Nasaur. "Hello, you're awfully close.~"

"Oh shut up and kiss me.~" She purred and slammed her lips to his and shot her tongue into his mouth. The boy chuckled as his tongue danced with hers as he pulled U closer while their bodies grinded against the water vivosaur. She and U had a glint in their eyes and nodded before their own tails shoved into U's pussy and coiled Ty's dick and rubbed it while thrusting with him. Tyrant gasped in surprise as he gave Nasaur's lips a light nibble. The dino chirped in delight and nibble his own lips while the tip of her tail swirled his cock tip. He couldn't contain himself as he shot his seed deep into U's womb. The response hit them all as they gushed their juices on each other and the bed. They all moaned and held each other tightly before they relaxed and snuggled together.

"Mmmmm….you feel better Alpha?~" U purred softly grinding his cock in her pussy still.

Ty gave a soft chuckle. "Much better…"

"Good.~" She cooed as she pressed her breasts against his face. "If your mind gets out of hand again just fuck with us.~"

"Will do.~" Ty smiled. He stroked their bodies as his mind wandered. _"Wonder what Rosie and the others have been up to since I last saw them…"_

Meanwhile, after the events from this morning the girls decided to get breakfast and spend the day with each other. They wore their golden clothes under their outfits as they were out. They talked and chatted for the day until they were heading back to the hotel. "I really had a lot of fun today." Twi giggled. "Even this morning was fun.~"

Rosie smirked. "I hope we can spend more time together since I'll be part of your family soon.~"

"Oh we will." The blonde grinned. "Besides, I still want to take those lessons with you.~" Her hands glided across Rosie's breasts and stomach.

The pinkette moaned softly. "Oh I think Holt will be very surprised.~"

"Hey girls!" A familiar voice hit them. They turned and saw Bailey, June and the gold diggers approaching them. "How's it hangin with you all?"

"Oh just lovely, we were spending the day with Ty's sister.~" Zoe grinned. The girls giggled and nodded in understanding.

June looked at the young blonde and sighed softly. "Twilight." The girl turned to the redhead. "I know what I did in the past was wrong, and I feel bad for what I did to you and Ty….I hope you can forgive me for my actions." Twilight thought for a minute as she gazed back at June in surprise.

"Speaking of which...when did you girls get friendly with her?" She asked quietly.

"It happened about two days ago." Rosie whispered. "She kinda broke down crying when Ty rejected her again and he talked to her. They made up and we gave her another chance. She's actually a sweetheart when you open up to her." The blonde Paleo was surprised by Rosie's account of what happened. She never would've thought June to be a friendly person. Especially from how she acted in the past. "Why not give her a chance. She's a good friend. She's not the cold hearted bitch anymore."

Twilight looked at the redhead for a moment before approaching her. "Well….if my brother forgives you and the girls gave you a second chance….I suppose I can too. I'm not as heartless as you once were." June gave a small smile before Twilight hugged her softly. June was speechless, back when she was trying to get Ty to marry her before she wouldn't dare come in contact her.

"...Thank you." The redhead whispered and hugged her tightly.

Bailey smiled warmly until she took notice of the gold bracelets that Rosie, Twi, Zoe and Peggy were all wearing. "Where'd you get that bling and...why are there chains going from them up into your sleeves?"

Rosie giggled. "Found some neat stuff in the treasure from the bay. If you want we could show you.~"

The gold digger smirked. "Please do Pinkie.~"

"You girls have fun. I have a blonde of my own to show off to.~" Twi sighed dreamily.

"Go get him.~" Zoe laughed. With that the girls parted ways for the night.

 **Here you go guys, another chapter in the story. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. My schedule was a bit strained due my works hours. So the heat season is coming to an end which means a new problem will occur. Will Ty survive this bout or will it become too much to handle. Please leave a review so I can see what you think of the story, your comments really do help. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 17- Hostilities Grow**

Things have finally started to calm down with Ty after that crazy day of Twilight with Rosie. He chatted with Holt and relaxed a bit, but little did it do. However, his new girls did help him forget those bad memories and replace them with new ones. He also discovered that the heat season for the vivosaurs has came to an end last night. Crazy enough, their heat cycles are a bit weaker than before after they were revived. Now with the heat over, Ty can finally clear his mind and focus.

Today were Level-Up battles. Ty got dressed after a nice warm shower and exited his room. He had decided to go back to the dig sites one last time to grab more fossils, however, something felt off. Instead of their normally sweet and seductive manner his vivosaurs seemed quite grumpy and agitated. _"Hey….is everything ok with you girls?"_ He asked them as he looked at their medals.

" _...everything is fine dear…"_ Spinax growled. Whoa, that was the first time he ever heard Spinax like that. It scared him a bit. He went back into his room and summoned them in their anthro forms.

"I know something is wrong with you all. Come on, you can tell me. I'm your mate, remember?" He spoke calm and warm.

Shan glared at him. "Oh, so something is wrong with us now?!"

Ty took a step back. "Come on, I want to help you all. Please, talk to me."

V glared at him as her hands stroked her stomach. That was when the fighter clued in on the fact that their normally flat and well trimmed forms were a bit more puffy. "You caused this…"

Ty tried to get it into his mind to what was going on...and it hit him. "You...you're all pregnant…." A smile formed. "That's great! I didn't know it would build so fast. I'm so happy to hear such great news."

Goyal snarled. "So first you think something is wrong with us, then you're happy?!"

Once more, he was taken back by their attitudes. His smile faded with a frown. "But...isn't this what you all wanted? You all wanted me to mate you all and start a family."

Spinax took a deep breath as her claws shredded his sheets. "...Sorry for the attitude. This...always happens after mating."

"So you all act aggressive because you're pregnant?" He asked.

"That is...correct." Brachio muttered softly. "As the eggs form, we tend to get...less tolerant of others, especially males. It's nothing personal."

The fighter smiled warmly and approached them before embracing Spinax. "I care about you all. No matter what happens I still love you all."

Spinax was about to hug him back, but the feeling kicked in again as her aggression started kicking in. "LIKE YOU CARE!" Her tail lashed out and slammed him back into the wall before falling to the ground.

Ty gasped and held his stomach as his eyes were blurred by painful tears. "F...Fuck…." He coughed as a dribble of blood seeped from his mouth.

The girls saw and smelled the red liquid seep onto the floor before they paled. "TY!" They cried out before rushing to him. Spinax remained frozen on the bed as the reality of what she just did sank in.

They all helped him up while the boy wheezed. "I...I think my rib punctured my lung…" He wheezed and clutched his chest. The wind vivosaur shook in fear and regret as she disappeared back into her medal.

"Are you gonna be ok?" V asked in concern.

"M...Maybe…." Ty breathed while he shook a bit. "I….I need to get this checked…" V verted back to her raptor form while the others went back to their medals. Before leaving, Ty looked back at the bed and softly scooped up Spinax's medal. He'll talk to her later. He knows she needs some time to herself. V opened the door and picked him up on her back before sprinting down the halls and taking the stairs.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

People moved out of the way in shock as V sprinted out of the hotel and ran to the Fossil Center as fast as possible. She bashed into the lab and skid as Diggins was putting notes down on a clipboard. He turned and saw V with Ty. "Oh, hello Ty. I…." He stopped when he saw the boy bleeding from the mouth. His attitude did a 180 and he dropped his clipboard before running to him. "Ty, what happened? Are you ok?" He helped him down gently from the raptor's back.

The boy coughed a little. "Think my rib...punctured a lung." He groaned softly.

"Come with me. I'll take a look." Diggins took Ty into a scanner and set him down gently. He pressed a few buttons as the machine scanned him and the scientist took a look at the inside of his body. Eyes focused to the rib and lung area where it hurt. "Hmmmm…."

After the machine stopped, Ty got up and walked over weakly to him. "So….is it bad?"

The scientist gave a soft sigh of relief. "Thankfully no." He showed the picture to the boy. "That's the good news. Bad news is the rib did shred a bit of your lung and cracked. There will be times you will be bleeding from the mouth once in awhile while you heal. By my estimates, you'll make a full recovery after….a month at best, depending how your recovery goes." Tyrant nodded before coughing hard as his hand covered his mouth. Pulling it way showed it was now painted red. "This strikes me though, how did this happen?" The man asked curiously.

Ty sighed as he leaned back on a chair. "Note to self, be very cautious around pregnant dinosaurs…" Diggins blinked before hitting him.

"I see...so the girls are pregnant now….I should have told you about this. When a female dinosaur is pregnant, they'll go under mixed emotions for a while. They'll either act aggressive, points to trying to physically hurting you, break down crying, or being more sultry than normal." The scientist explained. "Might I ask...which one did this?"

"...Spinax. I tried to calm her and hugged her...but she lashed out at me and hit me with her tail to the wall." Ty answered softly.

Diggins cringed slightly. "Oooo, that would explain the severity of your wounds. The female predators become very ornery about physical contact, and turn hostile when a male gets in close proximity." Ty nodded and sighed before coughing slightly.

"Any advice to ask to know when to avoid them when they get aggressive?" He asked.

The scientist gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry I can't really help you out there. I don't see this behavior outside of your vivosaurs with dinosaurs being extinct. I would say just keep a few feet of distance in between them when you interact with them. And...try not to anger or refuse them. That will probably set them off."

"Right," Ty nodded and slowly got up. "Well...I better get going. I have a level-up battle to get to."

Diggins seemed to light up. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about those today." A light chuckle escaped his throat as the boy walked out with V following him. "That kid is an interesting one." He chuckled before grabbing the clipboard and took notes again.

As the two exited the lab, V pushed against him and nuzzled his neck. _"We're so sorry sweetie. We never meant to hurt you."_ She whimpered softly.

"I know." Tyrant replied with a warm smile as his hand ran through her feathers. "I don't suppose you can tell how Spinax is doing? I haven't heard her voice since we left my room."

" _She's not doing well."_ Shan sighed in her medal. _"She's in a mental break down. She won't stop crying and wailing in her medal. She refuses to speak to us."_

The fighter sighed. _"Spinax…?"_

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ The predator roared in anger and sadness and cried again before the link was cut off. Ty looked at his raptor for advice.

" _Just give her some time. I'd say tonight you can talk to her."_ She spoke.

"Ok…" Ty breathed as they carried on. "How come you're not acting as hostile as before?"

" _Mixed emotions will kick in at times. I'm ok now, but I advise I stay in my medal so I don't attack you like Spinax did."_ She spoke. Nodding the fighter held out his hand as she returned to her medal.

Ty sighed softly as he walked out, but when the door opened he was met with a shocked and slight horrid sight. Holt was a mess. His body was covered in scratch marks and was bleeding on his legs, arms, and there were bite marks all over. "...I'm going to guess your raptors were a bit hostile with you…" He cough again with more blood.

Holt cringed and sighed. "They were acting up for some reason and I tried to help them...but them they pounced on me and...you know."

"Try to give them some space…" Ty replied wiping off his blood.

"I take it you were in the same condition, huh?" He asked with a cringe.

His friend nodded. "Cracked rib, shredded lung. Could've been worse."

"At least they didn't try to shred your balls off." Holt shivered violently.

"Fair enough." Ty sighed. Shaking his head he managed to smile. "You going to the Level-Up battles?"

Holt managed to smile. "Yeah, I just need to get patched up and I'll be there."

"Good luck then." Tyrant smirked as he passed him and made his way to the stadium. He entered and made it to the front desk.

"Hello Ty." Tiffany smiled. "You here for your...are you ok?" Her smile fell when she saw him wipe a bit of blood off his chin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ty assured with a soft chuckle.

The woman blinked before she nodded and smiled a bit. "So you're here for your Level-Up battle, I assume?" The boy nodded. "Excellent. Let me see your license please." The fighter handed her his license as he coughed again. Tiffany looked a bit worried, but she handed him his license back. She hit some keys on her computer and entered him in. "Ok, Ty, you're all set. Just head into the door for your cleaning test."

"Thanks," the boy nodded before disappearing behind the red doors. A couple hours passed before the boy re-emerged from the cleaning room. "Done."

Tiffany stared at him with concern. "That took you an hour and a half longer than usual…"

"I'm just a little slow today, Tiffany. I assure you, I'm fine." He spoke with a smile and slightly coughed in his mouth.

Giving a wary smile, Tiffany punched some more keys. "Alright, the level four master awaits you." Ty nodded and went through the doors to his opponent. At the end of the door, familiar bright colors filled his eyes.

"Nick Nack. I should have known you're my opponent." He chuckled.

"Wi Missure, I'm your opponent." The collector grinned. "Defeat me and you shall be a level 5 fighter."

"I'll be looking forward to it. You'll be at the mercy of my vivosaurs." Ty grinned. _"Though I hope they'll be ok for this fight."_ He thought to himself as they entered the arena with cheering fans.

"Weeeeelcoooome ladies and gentlemen! We are about to begin today's Level-Up battles!" Leon announced.

"We have our level 5 master Nick Nack facing off against our favorite fighter, TYYYYYYYYYYY!" Slate called as the fans cheered.

"Fighters throw out your vivosaurs!" The announcers spoke.

"Elasmoth, M-Raptor, Strachyo! Time to battle!" Nick Nack announced as he threw out three air vivosaurs.

" _Air team huh?"_ He looked at his girls in his pocket. _"Are any of you up to battling today girls?"_ Lexo, Venator, and Seismo voluteered. Nodding, Ty grabbed them and tossed them out revealing his team. "Alright, get'em girls!" Tyrant called out.

"Ah, and Ty is going with an earth team against Nick Nack's wind team. This should be interesting." Leon smiled.

"Alright, fighters! With The HP totaled, Nick Nack has the first move! BEGIIIIIIIIIN!" Slate cried as the crowd cheered.

"M, Strachyo, lend your power to Elasmoth!" The man called as the two wind vivosaurs glowed green and send their energy to the mammal.

The bot witnessed their energy collecting before a knowing smirk formed. _"Not this time Nick. Lexo, Sleep Spines on Elasmoth!"_ The spiked herbivore grinned as her spines glowed and shot waves of energy at the ancient mammal. The damage was great as it cried in pain, but it held on and glared. _"Uh oh…"_

"Ruin Beam!" Nick Nack called. The mammal roared and fired three beams from its horn and made direct hits to the earth vivosaurs. Ty's team shook off most of the damage while his predator was glaring dangerously at Elasmoth.

" _Now it's in for it."_ Ty cringed when the three roared and charged at the mammal. Nick Nack had no time to react when they clobbered Elasmoth and it went back into its medal.

"Oooooo, that looked painful. The poor mammal seems to have ticked off Ty's vivosaurs with that blast." Johnson cringed.

Loen nodded. "And judging from the look on Ty's face, I don't think he planned that onslaught."

Nick Nack called his next attack. "M-Raptor! M-Toxic!" The little predator charged and started biting, slashing and unleased toxic wind on Venator, causing damage and poisoned her.

Venator snarled before sprinting to the small raptor. _"Uh...Venator?"_ Ty spoke up.

" _SHUT UP!"_ She roared at him before slamming the ground with her tail and released a small tremor. The raptor was out of balance as she snagged it into her mouth and crushed it with sheer force. It screech in agony before she tossed it to the wall and it went to its medal.

Nick Nack looked curiously at the brown predator. "She lunges without care, not waiting for orders. Styraco pierce her leg, stop her in her tracks." The horned vivosaur charged and dug its large horn into her leg, piercing through the skin. Venator roared in pain and fell to the ground.

" _Venator!"_ Ty cried in panic. Taking advantage of the herbivore with its horn stuck in her ally's leg, Seismo turned around and slammed her tail over the herbivore's back. The beast cried in pain and collapsed into the dirt and whined before it glowed and returned to its medal. Venator whimpered as she crawled back towards her fighter. _"Are you ok girl?"_ Ty asked as he gently stroked her nose. The predator growled before clamping her jaw on his arm. Ty cried in pain as he felt his muscles tear a bit and his arm started to bleed. The crowd gasped in shock.

The announcers were late to notice. "AND THE WINNER IS-OH MY GOD!" Slate cried in horror. Ty managed to pull free from Venators grip and kneeled as he kept crying in pain. His arm was shredded with blood seeping from the bite marks. A couple of staff members rushed to his side as they started escorting him off the field.

They got him out of the field and into the lobby as he was bleeding out. "Make it stop! OW!" He cried as the slightest movement from his arms ached in agony pain.

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE!" Tiffany screamed out in panic. Some staff left and came back in under a minute as the medic team escorted him out of the stadium and to the emergency room.

The entire day was hell for Ty. First clobbered by Spinax, and now his arm was torn by Venator. He was in the recovery room now. A cast was on his arm when they finally sewed his flesh back into place for the last few painful hours. They told him his arm will heal up in about two months at best until it healed.

"...This fucking sucks…." Ty groaned as he was laying in his bed in the recovery room. There was a knock at his door. "Ugh, come in…" The door opened before a blur rushed in and his younger sister hugged him tightly. "Owowowowow! You're hurting me!" The fighter whined in pain.

Twilight pulled back immediately. "I'm sorry!" Her brother hissed as the pain slowly died down. "Are you...ok?"

"...To be honest….I had a shitty day." He groaned while laying back. The girl looked down before continuing.

"What happened back in the stadium?" She asked quietly.

"Remember that the Vivosaurs were in heat?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "Apparently, they're all pregnant now. They're aggressive at times, even towards me. Whatever I do when I make contact with them, they'll try to hurt me any way possible."

Twilight took this new information in before she gasped. "What about Holt? Is he ok?" Her brother gave a soft sigh.

"He's ok...but he did get into the same situation with the raptor sisters this morning." He answered. She grew worried that he might be in the same state or worse if he released them for battle. "Don't worry about him. He's a strong guy. I know he'll be cautious."

Twi gave a small smile and nod. "Ok….so...what's your condition?"

"Apparently, I have to be in this cast for two months from the damages Venator gave me, and I took a hit from Spinax this morning. My rib's cracked with a shredded lung…" Ty explained before something came to him. "Where are the girls that were left at the stadium?"

"Rosie got them when you were taken to the emergency room. They're with her." Twilight smiled. Ty breathed softly in relief that they were in her hands.

"That's good to hear at least." He spoke before resting back on the pillows. "...They're probably beating themselves up about what happened to me…" The fighter sighed with worry for the two predators.

"You were the one that got beaten up and you still put others, even the two that did this to you, before your own well being." Twi giggled softly.

"Hey, I care about them before myself. And I know Holt feels the same way about you." Ty grinned with a chuckle. His sister blushed as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah...Oh, I almost forgot," She dug in her pocket and handed him a new license. "Nick Nack wanted me to give this to you. He never got the chance after what happened back at the arena. Guess you're a Level 5 fighter now."

Ty smirked at the card in his hand. "Heh...the silver lining in today."

"Just don't get too cocky." Twi grinned and showed her own, showing her as a level 4. "Cause I'm not far behind you."

"Alright Twi." Tyrant grinned back. "You might be at my level soon, but you'll never beat me in combat. I been fossil fighting for a bit longer than you."

"We'll see, hot shot. Cause me and Tarbo are hitting the ranks, and when I get new fossils my team will be a force of nature." Twi winked before walking out of his room and closed the door behind her.

Ty chuckled to himself before pulling his tool box on his lap. He tapped on the screen a few times until he found Rosie's number and dialed it. "You there, Honey?" He asked.

"Ty!" Rosie spoke from the camera. "Thank God you're ok. You had me worried sick. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear." The boy smiled. "Twi told me you grabbed my team for me."

Rosie nodded. "Grabbed them when you were taken away. Seismo and Lexo are ok...Venator however…"

Ty sighed. "She's a wreck, isn't she?"

"More than that." Rosie shook her head. "After she realized what she did, she started hurting herself to make up the pain she did. It took Brachio and Seismo to hold her down to stop...but she won't stop crying. She's still in Peggy and Zoe's room crying her heart out. The others girls are trying to calm her down, same with Spinax."

Ty remained silent for a bit before continuing. "I need to talk with them."

"You sure you want to do that? After all that, they might lash out at you again." His fiance spoke in concern.

"It's what I need to do." He breathed. "They're upset because of what they did to me. I need to let them know that I don't hold anything against them."

Rosie remained silent before smiling. "That is one of the reasons I love you, Ty. You're a sweetheart to those girls." Her husband blushed as he scratched his cheek.

"Ok, as soon as I check out, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said with a smile. Rosie smiled with a nod and the call ended.

Ty checked out after talking with the doctors and nurses. Thankfully, they were generous to let him go since he wasn't in any pain or serious condition anymore. He returned back to the hotel and to the second floor. He spotted Rosie at Peggy and Zoe's room with the sounds of Venator and Spinax crying and wailing loudly inside. It tore him up inside to hear them this upset.

"Ready to go in?" Rosie asked as she grabbed the knob. The boy nodded as he braced himself. The pinkette opened the door as he saw his vivosaurs on the bed, all of them hugging both predators as they wailed with never ending pool of tears flowing from their shut eyes.

Ty walked forward until he reached the side of the bed. "Spinax...Venator…" His girls saw him with the two crying as their bloodshot teary eyes locked onto him. "Hey girls…." He spoke softly with a smile. The two whimpered before hiding their heads in shame, avoiding his gaze. "Ladies," he turned to the others. "Please leave. I need to speak with Venator and Spinax alone." They exchanged uneasy looks as they gradually verted back to their medals. With the others gone Ty breathed again and sat on the bed. Venator was now laying her stomach, and sobbing deeply in the pillows. Spinax was hugging her knees tightly as she buried her face in them.

The fighter took a deep breath before speaking. "Girls….listen, I know you two are furious by what happened...and I know you both regret the actions of what you did to me….but I don't hold a grudge. You both can't control your emotions when you both are pregnant. I'm not mad. I worry about you both. Seeing you both broken down like this is hard to see….I don't want to see you both upset for something that you two couldn't control." Spinax sniffed as she rocked slowly on the bed. The earth predator cried harder as her tail failed around and swung at his face. Ty raised his hand and softly caught it. He gently pushed it out of the way before crawling to Venator. Taking his chances again, he embraced her warmly. "Don't cry sweetie. I'm not angry. I still love you, no matter what you do to me."

The predator turned her head to him with dagger eyes, but...they were softened from her tears. "How can you still be this caring to me after I nearly bit your arm off?" She whimpered. "Most males ditch us after the fighting begins…"

"Cause I'm not like them." He cooed. "I'm human. Humans understand situations sometimes, and they learn to forgive. You are everything to me, Venator. The same as Spinax. I can't live without you both in my life. It would hurt me so much to see you both go...I would even give my life for you and everyone to just make you all smile." He gently kissed her teary cheek. The vivosaur gave a soft growl before sitting up and snaring him in a tight embrace. "Owowow! Easy with the chest and arm!" He winced. Venator gave a soft whimper as her grip eased slightly. Ty sighed softly before smiling. "You see? I can never be angry with you two. I will always love you two." His good hand cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers in a deep and loving kiss.

Venator purred in his kiss as she pulled him close to her. Spinax who had been watching the two had stopped her crying and gazed at the boy in awe. She was amazed that he still wished to be with them even with the harm they brought to him. Ty broke from the kiss from Venator and smiled at the wind predator. "Come here, Spinax. I know you want my love to comfort you." a small smile formed as she crawled over and latched her lips to his. Ty moaned softly as his tongue slithered into her mouth and glided across her own. They stayed like this for several minutes until they parted for air. "I love you both so much. I will always love you two." His good arm wrapped around the two and nuzzled in their shoulders, gently kissing their necks.

The two shuddered as they held him softly in their arms and stroked his hair. "Thank you, Ty...and we're sorry for what we did." Spinax breathed.

"It's all in the past now dears." Ty cooed. "Focus here and now." His hand glided down their backs and tails gently.

Venator gave another growl. "Watch the hands, buddy. We're not doing anything that could harm the eggs." She warned.

Ty froze and stopped immediately. "Sorry…"

The earth vivosaur frowned as well realizing her tone. "Sorry...I didn't mean to snap."

"It's ok. It's not your fault." He smiled, kissing her lips again gently.

Spinax smiled warmly at the two before a sly smirk formed. "We might not be fucking him for the time being, but we can still have fun in other ways.~" The predator touched Venators lips and pointed to their fighters crotch.

Venator smirked. "Yes, and we can still have a little fun together too.~" Her fingers glided across Spinax's pussy gently. The girl moaned by her soft touch. They pulled Ty's clothes off, careful with his shirt not to hurt him before laying him on the bed.

"You sure you girls want to?" He asked quietly.

Spinax purred as she held Venator close to push their breasts together. "This is our little gift to you as our apology, isn't that right my sexy Earth sister?~" She purred and grasped her ass hard.

"It is.~" Venator cooed. The wind vivosaur smirked before latching her lips to hers in a fierce deep tongue kiss. Ty sighed happily as they were feeling better and enjoyed the show.

 **(Next Morning)**

Things have started to calm down after yesterday's tussle. Ty made up with Spinax and Venator as the girls were relaxing a bit after the emotions hit them harshly. He made mental notes to keep his guard up if they act aggressive again. The fighter left the room before he was met with Bailey. "Good morning Bailey." He greeted with a smile.

The blonde smiled as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Morning, Ty." The boy chuckled slightly and hugged her with his good arm.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

Bailey pulled back as she giggled softly. "Well….I was wondering...mind if I borrow Brachio, Salto and Shuno for a while today?"

Ty tilted his head. "Uh...I guess, one little problem though. I don't actually have a Shuno at the moment." He pulled two of his sauropods out before handing them to Bailey.

"Ok, then maybe I can borrow Seismo then?" She asked politely.

Ty nodded and handed her the earth sauropod. "Please be sure you don't reveal their anthro forms to anyone, and I will need them back in a while to get checked on of their eggs developing."

The blonde's face lit up with a smile. "You're going to be a dad with baby vivosaurs running around?" She gasped with glee.

"Yep," Ty chuckled with a nod. "And I'm looking forward to it. I did promise to keep them safe from harm. Hate to have anything bad happen to them."

Bailey grinned. "Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." She turned and left to the elevator. When she entered and it went down, her mood turned to a complete 180. Her smile faded with a guilty and sad frown as she looked at the dino medals with the sauropods sleeping peacefully inside them. "...I'm sorry Ty…" She took her phone out and dialed a number and it answered. "Father…..I have them, as you asked."

A deep voice chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Thank you my dear, now please come back home."

"I will…" She hung up before her eyes glistened tears. Her open hand cupped her mouth as she sobbed ever so quietly. She walked out of the hotel and into the park area. Hidden in a secluded part of said park was a small dock with a purple boat waiting for her. The girl stepped aboard as the small vessel sped away. _"I'll never be able to face Ty again after this…"_ She sobbed.

Elsewhere, on a small private nearby island, a bulky man was chuckling to himself. "Hehehe, soon enough I'll have finally what I need to get the reward promised me." He glanced at a file on his desk with a certain male fighter's picture 'x'd out. "And you, Ty, will pay for getting in my way. All I need is a certain type of bait. One that's close to your heart." He chuckled again as he revealed a pinkette's picture from the same folder. "Yes...she will do just fine...hehehehehe….hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

 **Well this took a dark turn. Hope Ty is ready to face this new enemy. Sorry for the last two chapters being short. I'm finally trying to cut back on the number of lemons. There will be more to come, but for now they're on hold. Please leave a review and let me know how you all like the story. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 18- BB Bandits Showdown**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Ty moved on about his day after his talk with Bailey. He was pretty curious to why she needed the sauropods, but he didn't question it. He trusts her. The fighter went downstairs to the HUB and grabbed his breakfast.

"Ty." The boy looked up and saw Holt approaching him.

"Hey Holt, how's it going?" Ty questioned.

"Been doing better." He answered and sat down. "I managed to calm the girls down yesterday after my Level-Up battle...but what about you? You doing ok? After that nasty bite from Venator, it must have hurt a lot."

Ty chuckled a bit. "I'll live." Sipping his coffee he smirked at his friend. "So tell me, did the girls explain why exactly they were aggressive?"

Holt frowned. "Uhhhh, nooooo…"

Ty arched a brow. "They didn't?"

"No." Holt shook his head. "Even though I did calm them down a bit, they're still pretty pissed off. I'm keeping my distance from them for a while until they chill out."

Ty chuckled again. "Well, I'm sure being a dad won't be too difficult for ya."

The blonde choked on his drink and coughed. "Uh...come again?"

Ty grinned. "They're acting aggressive because they're growing eggs...fertilized by you." Holt froze as his face slowly became red. His right eye twitched a few times. He then did one thing any man would do in a situation like this….

THUD!

Holt fainted. His friend smirked watching Holt's face bury itself in his food. "Oh boy." Tyrant laughed. He wanted to see that hilarious reaction from him. "Oh! I gotta get a picture of this." The fighter pulled Holt's head up as his toolbox moved a camera out and took a picture of his shocked and unconscious face. He sent it to Twi, who promptly called him back.

"What happened to Holt? Why did he faint again?" She asked in a panic.

"Easy sis." Ty chuckled. "I told him his vivosaur girls are you know what and he fainted from it." Twilight relaxed a bit, but giggled softly.

"Guess Holt is gonna be busy with them soon. I wonder how his uncle will react when he finds out Holt is a daddy now." The blonde giggled more.

Ty chuckled. "That's going to be difficult to explain since normal vivosaurs can't do this." The siblings chuckled by this before a shadow loomed over Ty.

"Mister Tyrant I assume?" The boy turned to see an officer in front of him.

"I'll call you later, Twi." Ty smiled and hung up. "Good morning officer. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come to the station at once. Captain Bullwort needs to see you. It's extremely urgent." The officer answered in a firm tone.

The boy blinked before standing up abruptly. "Of course." The two left the hotel and walked to the station in the Guild area. The officer lead Ty into the office and left as he saw the captain reading a note.

The man looked up and saw Ty approaching. "Thank you for coming, Ty." He spoke in a gentle, but firm tone.

"I got here as soon as I could...what's going on?" Ty asked.

Bullwort remained silent before answering. "...Rosie Richmond was kidnapped last night." The boy's pupils shrank as Bullwort's words echoed in his head. "Richmond gave the word to us this morning and found this note on her bed." He pulled it out and read it. "Tyrant Paleo, you have interfered with our plans for the last time and we have your precious girlfriend with us. If you ever want to see her alive and well again, bring the three Idols you have to the docks in the park in one hour, or you will never see your little girl again...BB Bandits."

Tyrant remained silent with his head bowed. His eyes were clenched tight along with his fists as he shook in rage. "That...is...the...final...straw." He snarled before turning to leave the room. As he got to the door and slammed it shut behind, the force caused the wall around the frame to crack. Bullwort looked at the door before a small smirk formed.

The fighter ran out of the police station and back to his room. He forcefully stuffed the three idols into his bag as he pressed a few buttons on his toolbox. "All gears set to full battle mode. All weapons on standby."

"I'll make them pay for this…." Ty snarled and ran out of the hotel and to the park. He sharply looked around before spotting the hidden dock before running to it and saw a purple boat. His rage burst when he saw a BB bandit thug pop out of the boat.

"Ah, you have the idols? Excellent." He smirked. "I'll be ta-" He was shut down when a large laser popped up from Ty's toolbox and aimed directly at his forehead.

"If you value your life you will exit the boat and run." He snarled.

The bandit chuckled nervously. "Y-you don't scare me." Ty growled before aim higher as the laser fired. When the bandit felt his head after the red beam faded he shook in fear as his hair and hat were incinerated.

"Next shot will not miss." Ty growled again. The bandit paled before he scurried off with a dust trail behind him. The boy huffed and jumped into the boat and saw a red auto button. Slamming it down, the boat sped off into the water and heading to a small island far from where he was. "Hang on baby...I'm coming."

The boat finally stopped after a few minutes as Ty was now on metal grounds. He saw a building with two large yellow BB's on them. The fighter dug in his pockets and summoned his girls. "Girls, I know you're all resting...but the BB bastards have kidnapped my wife." He spoke out. The vivosaurs gasped in shock as their rage returned, but was focused on the bandits now. "You all ready for some hunting?" He asked with a dark tone. They roared fiercely as Tyrant approached the main door. His tool box beeped again. Soon enough, a small capsule shot out and shattered against the metal door. Within seconds a swarm of grey insect sized robots ate away at the door till it vanished. "Let the hunt begin." Tyrant snarled as his vivosaurs charged forward. He entered the room as an army of bandits blocked him and the dinos off.

"Looks like the punk decided to visit." A bandit grinned. "Let's clean the house of this trash."

Ty only snarled with a glare before pointing his finger at them. "Sick 'em girls." The vivosaurs all roared loudly and pounced on the the bandits and they were being slaughtered and batted to their bones. "Don't kill, only knock them out. I'll deal with them later myself." The vivosaurs nodded and blasted them back as many bled and whimpered under the vivosaurs rage. Ty walked ahead and got to a door where Rex was blocking the path. "Get out of my way runt, or I will pulverize you."

Rex growled back before a dark shadow loomed over him. The dog whimpered before looking up seeing Spinax drooling over his head, her eyes locked on him. With a yelp of fear the dog fled for his life. Ty grinned before the predators blasted the door open for them to enter the next floor. Like before they were bandits in the room and spotted him. Ty snapped his fingers as his vivosaurs gave them a demonstration of their fury and power. The dinos roared loudly as earth, fire, water, and air blasted the roof open without even trying at all. This group of bandits were a bit smarter as they took the hint and jumped out of a newly formed hole in the walls. The fighter approached the next door, but was blocked by Snivels.

"Snivels…." Ty growled.

The long nosed man smirked. "Well look who decided to show up." He glanced around the room. "Funny, I seem to remember a lot more members stationed on this floor today…" A dark, lumbering growl hovered over him as saliva dribbled from above. The man looked up slowly to see Venator with a fierce and angry snarl on her face with her teeth baring fiercely. Snivels paled a bit as he gulped. "Uh…." That was when Venator responded and bellowed in the highest roar she ever produced, that nearly blew the blonde's ears off.

The man blinked a few times and poked his ears as some red liquid seeped out. "...I think I'll sit this one out!" He spoke loudly being unable to hear himself. "Bye!" He shouted again before walking past the fighter. Ty scoffed as his dino's blasted the door open again and they entered the next floor. There were a few bandits there, but after the commotion from downstairs and some bandits that came by from the previous assults, they were all wise and ducked to the ground, not wanting to get in his way.

"Good, wise choice." Ty glared as he passed them with his vivosaurs following. They made it to the final door with Vivian blocking the way. "...Move." He ordered firmly.

"And why exactly would I do that?" She smirked. Tyrant's personal army growled dangerously behind him.

"I'll give you to the count of three to move or," he snapped his fingers as Spinax picked up a slab of the metal from the door and chomped on it into two clean cuts. "I can have my vivosaurs split you into pieces."

Vivian paled as a nervous giggle escaped from her lips. "Think I'll try my luck some other time…" She made a mad sprint away from him and vanished. Ty nodded and ran up the stairs to the final room. It lead him to a large office with fossils and tools.

"Rosie!? Rosie!?" Ty called loudly in the room. A small and slow clap was heard before Ty looked forward and gasped a bit, seeing a familiar officer approaching while slapping his hands. "Bullwort? What are you doing here?"

The police captain grinned. "You certainly took long enough getting here." He placed his arm on the top of a large chair next to him. "Little Rosie was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up at all." He swung the chair around and revealed the pinkette gagged while tied up in rope.

"ROSIE!" Ty shouted in shock and relief to see her alright. His attention focused on Bullwort. "If you're already here why didn't you free her. Unless…" Ty's face became shocked. "…you're the one behind this?"

Bullwort smirked, but it was evil. "You catch on quick." A flashing light blasted him as Ty shielded his eyes. When it faded, he saw the man in a BB uniform. "I had to be the nice cop for so long, but now, you are facing me, Bullwort the BB boss!"

Ty was shocked that Bullwort was the leader the whole time. He shook with anger as his teeth bared. "How dare you! I should have known there was something fishy about you, you bastard!"

"Yes," the man smirked. "But you failed to notice that didn't you. You should have handed over the idols like a good boy, or this wouldn't have happened. Oh, and," he pulled out three medals, three that shocked Ty to the core. "Thank you kindly for giving me these lovely medals of the sauropods. They certainly are my favorite in the list."

Ty shook where he stood. "But I gave those to Bailey. How did you…?"

"Ty…" Came a small broken voice from behind him. Ty turned and saw Bailey with bloodshot, teary eyes.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" Ty asked in shock. The blonde whimpered and slowly walked passed him before standing next to Bullwort.

The man smirked. "Do you see now, Tyrant Paleo? Bailey...is my daughter." Ty gasped as he stared at the girl.

"Bailey…?" He breathed.

The girl looked down as she couldn't look at him. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Ty…."

Bullwort chuckled loudly. "After I found out my daughter was close to you, I used this advantage to get what I need. I had her take your precious vivosaurs for me...and now they're mine, under my control." Tears rolled down the boy's cheek as his head tilted down shielding his eyes from Bullwort. "Now...let's finish this." He tossed the medals out and summoned Ty's brainwashed vivosaurs.

His three sauropods stood before him as the boss laughed at the boy. Ty's vivosaurs roared in anger as they tried to speak to the three. They remained silent until Bullwort snapped his finger as Brachio swung her tail and bashed Spinax in her torso. The predator cried out in pain as she slammed into a nearby wall.

"Spinax!" Ty screamed in panic.

"Hahahahaha!" Bullwort laughed. "How does it feel to have your own dinos and your so called friend betray you? You should have stayed at your little rich house like a good little boy, but look where it got you."

Ty watched helplessly as Spinax groaned and returned to her medal. His fists clenched tighter as he caught her medal. He was seething with rage. Ty turned and glared at the two humans with his eyes glowing a faint blue. "You...you…" He growled as the glow increased.

"I wouldn't try to hurt them if I were you." Bullwort smirked. "After all, my daughter did say they were...growing a family, am I not right?"

Ty's eyes narrowed as his gaze locked on the blonde. "...You told him…" He snarled. "...How could you...I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

Bullwort smirked as his daughter sobbed. "Well, I'll admit she didn't give that information up so easily. I could tell she was hiding something until I, persuaded her." The man grinned as he pulled out what looked a sci-fi tv remote. "Funny how the same thing that allows me to control the minds of your precious vivosaurs allowed me to pry into her thoughts. Hard to believe that a human could be freaky enough to fuck lizard."

Ty growled again, his rage was now refocused on the man. He was still pissed Bailey would trick him to give him his medals, but he'll deal with her later. "I'll tear you apart for this." His eyes glowed brighter until that same cyan color enveloped his body.

"I like to see you Try." Bullwort smirked and snapped his fingers again. Seismo roared and slammed her head against Shanshan as she blasted to the wall and cried in pain, reverting back to her medal. "Hahahahaha! Like a fly falling from a swatter!" His laughter faded as a slight pulsing noise was heard from the center of the room. "Hahaha ha ha...eh?" The former captain stared at the boy as his body seemed to be pulsing with the noise.

"You….you…." Ty snarled as the cyan glow around his body exploded and created an aura that looked like he was on fire. Ty's voice became a roar as his body started to change. His body bulked up as his skin was turning into cyan colored lizard scales. The fighter's face morphed and cracked until looking like a lizard face. His underbelly, and claws were made of the cosmonite, but morphed into beautiful colored gems. Large wings sprouted from his back as his new transformation was complete...Ty had transformed into a large cyan dragon. His eyes shot open as ruby red pupils glared at the man. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Bullwort paled and was shocked beyond belief. _"What the fuck!? When did this brat learn to do this!?"_ He had no time to ask questions and gave a command to the sauropods. They roared and swung their tails at Ty. Ty folded his wings around himself as a shield before they could strike him. Upon contact with his scales, some of his remaining blue aura traveled along their tails and enveloped the sauropods. They struggled around him as their minds became free of Bullwort's control.

" _Wha….what happened?"_ Brachio asked while shaking her head.

" _I...can't remember anything…"_ Seismo groaned while rubbing her head to her leg.

Ty sensed they were free, but it wasn't his objective. He turned to Bullwort again and slammed a foot forward. "Stay still...if you're ready to die." The dragon growled dangerously. He took a step forward until a small warm hand was felt atop his scales. Bailey was at his leg, staring up at him and whimpering.

"I know...what he did...is unforgivable." She sobbed. "And I know I'm in no position to ask anything of you...but if you're still in there…" She wrapped her arms tightly around his leg and pressed her face against his scales. "Please don't kill him…"

The dragon stared down at Bailey. A soft and warm sensation hit him, knocking him out of his angered state. As furious he was with her….he still held a deep place for her in his heart. He grunted softly as his breathing slowed and he started shrinking. His scales started to vanish and show skin again before he was human once more and fell on the ground...butt naked. Bailey sobbed more as she moved in front him to shield him from her father.

Bullwort growled. "That insolent little brat. I'll make him pay."

"Afraid not." He looked up to see two officers come in. "We have arrested the bandits in the building." One held cuffs up. "Bullwort, you are also under arrest." They cuffed the man and started to haul him away. Ty's remaining vivosaurs moved forward as his raptors freed Rosie from her bindings.

"Ty!" The pinkette ran forward as Bailey quickly moved before she pulled him up into her arms and chest. "Oh Ty…." Rosie hugged him tightly.

Ty gave a weak chuckle and groan. "It's good to see you're safe, but...please ease up, I'm still...in pain." He breathed before he went unconscious from exhaustion. Rosie smiled softly and planted a kiss on his head as she stroked his hair.

Bailey watched from a short distance as she sniffed while her tears softly fell. "Miss Bailey." She turned to see another officer. "We've got reports you were involved with your father's plans." He held another pair cuffs up. "I'm sorry, but you're also under arrest."

"Ok…" She sniffed as she held her arms out to the officer. The man cuffed her and softly escorted her out of the office. Rosie watched in silence as the girl left the two of them alone. She held Ty close as his vivosaurs joined her.

Warmth…..softness….bliss….Ty never felt so warm and tired in his life. His eyes slowly opened up. "Mmmmmm…..what happened?" He asked in a weak tone. The fighter saw he was back in his room. All of his vivosaurs snuggled against him to keep him warm.

"Glad you're awake." Four voices responded softly. Ty looked up and saw Rosie, June, Zoe and Peggy on chairs.

"Girls…." He whispered with a soft smile. "You were watching me sleep? I'm not sure if that's sweet or slightly creepy."

"After what happened, we wanted to make sure you were ok." June answered. "You were asleep for two days."

The male fighter was quiet as his mind processed this new information. "Two days huh?" The girls nodded while he laid still on the bed. "Wow…" He moved both his arms up as he rubbed his head. At his side the girls gave surprised gasps that drew his attention. "What?"

Peggy pointed to her arm. "Doesn't that hurt to move?" The boy blinked as he moved his arm about. Much to his surprise, there was no pain.

"What the...my arm healed? But how?" He had no idea how this happened. He turned his head to his body and felt no pain whatsoever, not even to where Spinax hurt him. When his head turned to the left, the girls gasped again. "Now what?"

"T...Ty...on your neck..to the right…" Zoe breathed in shock. The fighter's hand slowly moved up until he felt what appeared to be a gemstone sticking a little bit out of his neck.

"W...wha...a...a gem?" He gasped in shock. When he gently pressed to it, it glowed in a rainbow of colors as his body started to change. He grew some fractions of the cyan scales on his body, a long cyan dragon tail and his wings with his blue eyes now ruby red. "Whoaaaaa…." He removed his fingers and the changes to his body faded away.

"That's...amazing…" Rosie breathed in awe.

"You have the same power like your vivosaurs do!" Peggy spoke in awe. "You even have the same gem as them."

"I never knew this would happen…" Ty breathed in surprise. "But how is this possible that I can have this power?" His question remained unanswered as the girls on his body stirred.

"Mmmmm…" Spinax moaned before opening her eyes. She looked up and saw her mate awake. "Ty!" She hugged him and smothered his face with kisses.

The fighter chuckled as he tried to kiss her back. "Haha, easy...you're smothering me. Give me a chance." He laughed against her lips. However, it got more intense as the other girls hugged him and his face was swarming with soft scaly lips. "Come on, it's not like I'm going anywhere, calm down." Tyrant continued to laugh. The girls laughed as well before the vivosaurs stopped kissing him and nuzzled against him. Ty chuckled and hugged them all as he kissed some of their heads.

The group remain still, enjoying each other's warmth until Spinax and Shan lifted their heads. "Ty…" Spinax started. "What exactly happened at the BB base?"

"Yeah." Shan nodded. "Spinax and I were knocked out so we didn't see what happened."

Their mate gave an uneasy chuckle. "To be honest I'm not sure. I remember losing my temper at Bullwort and then...everything became a little fuzzy. I do remember getting bigger though…" Spinax went to nuzzle her head against his neck when the gemstone pressed against her cheek. The stone shined as he regained his dragon features. "...Oh, forgot to say..I somehow grew a stone like you all...and I have this dragon anthro form." Ty added with a blush.

The vivosaurs around him gawked at his form with faint blushes present. "Oh…" Spinax breathed in awe.

"Wow…." V spoke. "...You look more of a hunk like that."

Ty chuckled and turned his face away. "You're embarrassing me V."

"But you do." Shan smiled. "You look more of a vivosaur now than before. It suits you." Her tail slid and coiled around his own. The boy...uh boy/dragon, bit his lip at her action with a moan.

"Oh? I think Ty has some new pleasure points.~" Goyal grinned as her hand slid in between in folded wing and rubbed there.

"G-girls…" Ty cooed. "While I won't lie, that feels really, really good. I just woke up from being asleep for two days. There's bound to be a lot of stuff I need to do…" They giggled and nodded before stopping. The fighter took a breather before speaking. "So….what happened with...Bailey?"

Rosie frowned with a soft sigh. "She was arrested when you were out. She's in the cells right now."

Ty's smile faded as his eyes closed. "...did they give her a bail pay?"

"Not that we know of." June shook her head.

"I see...I wish to speak with her." Ty spoke softly. They nodded as the girls carefully helped him up to his feet. Ty tapped his gem again as he returned to human form. Rosie handed him a fresh set of clothes as he got dressed. Before they exited his room, he pulled out a scarf from his luggage and wrapped it around his neck.

He gave his goodbyes to the girls for the moment and left to the station. He entered and spoke with an officer. "May I have a word with Bailey please?"

"You sure?" The officer asked with surprise. Ty gave a nod in answer. The officer sighed softly before taking him down to the cells. They stopped in front of one wear a lone person sitting the corner remained still and quiet. Her hair frizzy, and her clothes were a somewhat stained. The officer left him as Ty was alone with Bailey.

"...Bailey?" He spoke softly as he grasped the bars. She didn't respond, but she scooted around and faced away from him to the wall while hugging her knees. "Please don't ignore me...I want to talk." Once more, she didn't say anything...but he did hear soft and quiet whimpers and sobs. Ty sighed as he sat in front of her cell, "Bailey...I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"...leave me alone…" She spoke, her voice completely broken and lost.

"That's not happening." Ty replied calmly. "I'm not about the leave you like this. Now please...talk to me."

"...why? Why would you?" She hiccuped in a sob.

"Because I care about you. No matter what you think, you managed to take a special place in my heart. I can't leave someone who is dear to me this miserable." Ty explained softly.

"I'm not." She hissed in slight anger. "...I used you...I lied to you." Ty remained quiet as she vented. "There is no way way in the whole world that I could ever still be in your heart, not after all I did."

"You may think that, but that's not true." Ty spoke. "June went through a lot herself, but she's with us now. No matter what you do to hurt me, I still love you Bailey." Bailey shook her head and sobbed harder.

"It's not the same thing!" She screamed. "She was a bitch to begin with before you changed her. Sure you did the same for me, but even after you were that nice to me and showed me kindness and love I still went behind your back and betrayed you!"

"...You did...and I was upset you did…." Ty sighed. "But….I can't stay angry with you forever….no matter what you do to me...even if you betray me again...you still hold a place in my heart."

Bailey gave another whimper before coming closer to the bars. Now that she was close, he could see that she had tear stains along her cheeks. Her makeup was a blur and ran down her face. "Y-you're stupid…*hiccup* you know that…?" She sobbed as her hands clutched the bars in front of him.

Ty smiled softly. "Yeah...I know...but that's what drives me to keep those I love to my heart..even you." His hands cupped her stained cheeks before softy locking his lips to hers. The blonde moaned and whimpered as she returned the kiss as best she could. The fighter broke the kiss slightly and spoke. "How about I get you out of here...and I'll take you home...your _real_ home, with all of us." Bailey nodded with a small, hopeful smile.

The fighter signed her papers at the front and Bailey was released. The fighter escorted her out of the station as they headed for the hotel. He held her tightly to give her warmth and comfort along the way there. Bailey stuck close to him as much as she could as they entered the hotel and took the elevator. "Hanging in there sweetie?" He cooed in her ear.

She gave a nod. "I am, thanks for asking." Bailey nuzzled against his shoulder. Ty smiled as they got off the elevator and entered his room. They saw the four girls talking with the vivosaurs in their medals, turning in for the night.

"Hey ladies, we're back." Ty spoke up. The four others crowded around as Bailey lowered her gaze. Rosie stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosie...Ty." Bailey breathed. "I'm sorry for what I did and what my father put you through."

"Bailey." Rosie cooed as her soft hand lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You have no one to blame but your father. He made you like that. He's not someone who loves you...but we do. You're part of our family, even if you hurt us in any way possible." She pulled her into a loving and warm hug. Ty chuckled to himself as he took a seat at his desk to tinker with his tool box.

"Aren't you going to join us in the bed, Ty?" Peggy asked sweetly.

"I will in a few minutes. Just need to tinker a few things." Ty smiled.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "You and your gadgets." Ty chuckled as he pulled out some spare parts and a few screwdrivers. He placed a few part here and there before soft hands wrapped around him, as Rosie laid her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Pinkie?" Ty smirked before stroking one of her hands.

"Getting into the pet names, hubby?~" She purred in his ear.

"Maybe I am. I think it's cute for you.~" The fighter teased his wife. A sly grin formed on her lips as one hand slid down into his pants and rubbed his semi grown bulge in there. "Can I help you with something dear?~" Ty chuckled with a moan.

"I think I let you wait long enough for me." Rosie purred. "You deserve to fuck me again. Now," she pulled back and he saw her strip and into her golden outfit and joined the other four in the bed, all five already in their outfits. "Are you going to tinker your toys more, or are you going to join us...Master?~" They started caressing each other with deep lustful kisses and moans.

Her husband sighed with a smirk. "Well, since you're offering...why not.~" Ty rose from his chair, stripped his clothes and joined the girls in bed.

Next morning Ty had woken up early since his body had taken a power nap before. He kissed each of his girls on the lips and quietly slipped out of his room. Ty walked downstairs and got his breakfast to go. He ate his food on the way out the door This morning the Level-Up battles were being done early.

"Weeeeeelcooooooooome everyone! This Leon here, for the final battle today here in the Fossil Arena! On our right, is our very own scientist! He's the director of the Fossil Center, Vivosaur Island's best scientist, and the second most respected man on the island, DOOOOOCTOOOOOOOR DIGGIIIIIIIINS!" Everyone cheered for the scientists as he waved to the crowd. "And on our left, the special fighter we all know, the fighter who never commands his vivosaurs once, defeater of the BB bandits and the boss himself, TYRAAAAAAAAAAANT!"

The crowd roared in their cheering, as Ty waved to the crowd. he looked and saw a bunch of girls from Bailey's group, holding up a sign, saying "We Love You, Ty!". He smiled and shook his head and turned back to his opponent.

"Fighters! Throw out your vivosaurs!" Slate called in the booth.

"Shuno! Dilopho! Stego! Let's go!" Diggins shouted and summoned his team. The medals glowed and out came his team. They were vivosaurs Ty knew, since he fought against them, all but Stego. It was known as the Stegosaurus, or Stego for short. It was 29 feet long, and 2 meters high. It was green with a yellow underside, dark gray going down its spine, white on the tip of its nose and jaw, green and red leaf shaped spikes coming out of its back, and four white spikes coming out of its tail.

"So wind, water, and fire." Ty smirked. "This should be fun." His fingers darted in his pocket and pulled out three medals.

"Ready guys?" He asked his chosen team.

"READY!" They shouted together.

He nodded and threw his arm out. "I'm counting on you! Sucho! Carchar! Spinax!" The medals glowed and Ty's team appeared and roared, announcing their arrival. Spinax leading the team, Carchar on the right and A new vivosaur to Tys team on the right.

The vivosaur was Sucho, or known as Suchomimus. It was 36 ft long and 16 feet high. It had dark cyan scales, a light cream underbelly, a sail on its back, large white claws on his feet and claws. The beast had a frill on the top of its head, above and in center of its head, near its yellow eyes. The sail was light swamp green, with a dark cyan streak and orange spots on the tips. Everyone in the crowd was awed that Tyrant owns another powerful vivosaur that can only be found in the Master dig sites. Diggins was also shell shocked. It was something new and exciting for him when Ty is around.

"Now, according to the new rules, Ty has ten minutes to beat Diggins. HP has been totaled, and Diggins has the first move!" Slate announced.

"LET THE BATTLE BEEEEGIIIIIIIIN!" Leon called, making everyone cheer.

"Dilopho, Dilopho Fang on Cachar! Stego, Whirling Dash on Sucho! Shuno, Shuno Combo on Cachar!" Diggins called. His vivosaurs roared and they all charged at their targets.

 _"Outmaneuver them. Spinax, Cyclone on Dilopho! Sucho, Infuriating Combo on Shuno! Cachar, Massive Jaws on Stego! Go!"_ Ty called through his link.

Each of his vivosaurs outsmarted Diggins dinos, and attacked their targets. Spinax roared and unleashed a powerful cyclone of wind, and it blasted the small water vivosaur. Sucho ran forward and bit down hard on the large long necked fire vivosaur. It withdrew and swatted the dino with its tail, making the long neck stumble back in pain.

"Nicely done, Sucho." Ty smiled at his new water vivosaur.

 _"Thank you, my mate."_ Sucho replied in her female voice.

Cachar ran forward and clamped her jaws deep into the Stego, and lifted the herbivore up. The wing vivosaur squirmed in the predator's mouth, trying to break free. It swatted the earth vivosaur it its spike tail, puncturing the beast's eye. Carchar roared in pain and dropped the wind dino. Her eye was bleeding.

"Carchar!" Ty called in concern.

"Oooooooooh! Stego landed a hit in Carchar's eye with the spikes on its tail! That has got to hurt!" Leon announced cringing.

"Indeed. I wouldn't want those spikes puncturing my eyes." Slate added, shivering if one spike hit his eyes.

The Earth predator whined in pain and stumbled back with her wounded eye closed. _"Carchar, can you still fight?"_ Ty asked his earth ally.

 _"Yes."_ Carchar nodded and glared back at the Stego, growling angrily. _"Spike tail will pay dearly!"_

Ty nodded in agreement. "Let's take them out quickly!"

The battle raged on, each of the opposing dinos showed no mercy. Diggins continued to call his attacks, while Ty gave his through his link. Soon, Diggins team grew tired, while the female vivosaurs were still standing strong.

 _"Okay, girls! Let's show Diggins how far we've come!"_ His vivosaurs nodded and they roared, while their bodies were covered in their elemental aura. They opened their mouths, and power started forming.

"I can't believe this!" Slate announced shocked. "Ty's vivosaurs are actually using a team skill again. Each of them using using their own!"

"Since Ty's vivosaurs are predators, they have the ability to use their team skills!" Leon added.

The crowd cheered for Ty to finish this battle, while Diggins started sweating a little. "Don't let them use their team skills!" Diggins shouted. "Dilopho, Dilopho Fury! Stego, Wind Spines! Shuno, Epicenter! Finish them quickly!" Dilopho screeched and lunged at the large predators, while Stego launched its wind attack. Blades of wind blasted out of the plates and blasted forward. Shuno roared and fired spewed from its mouth. The wind and fire collided and the attack was stronger.

"Do it, guys! Aqua Cannon! Earthen Blast! Cyclonic Breath! FINISH THIS!" Ty bellowed with his body covered in a thin cyan aura. The vivosaurs roared at the top of their lungs and blasted their attacks. The beams of elemental energy collided, creating one powerful blast. The two opposite attacks collided, and wind picked up around the arena. Everyone grabbed tightly against the chairs, while few held onto their hats.

Ty's vivosaurs roared and released the last of their energy and blasted all three of the scientist's dinos. They all roared by the velocity of power, until they vanished. The beam died down, and thee medals fell to the ground.

"AMAZING! By a very impressive display of power, Ty has defeated Diggin's vivosaurs, and under just five minutes! THE WINNER IS TYRAAAANT!" Leon announced. The crowd roared in their cheering, seeing their favorite fighter winning yet another fossil battle.

Ty smiled at his team. "You three did very well. I'm proud of you all." His dinos smiled and nuzzled against him while the boy laughed and stroked their snouts.

Back in the lobby, Tyrant and Diggins shook hands. "Well Ty, you beat me. Very well done."

"I had fun against you Doc." Tyrant grinned.

The scientist chuckled. "It blows my mind that you have become this powerful." Diggins gave a nod before Tiffany gave him a card. The man turned back to Ty and smiled. "Here you go Ty, your level six fighters license."

"Thanks Doc." The boy grinned and accepted the gift. "I would love to chat more, but I have digging to do." With that he gave a finger salute and strolled out of the stadium lobby.

"Ty! Wait up!" The boy stopped when he saw Diggins approaching him. "There's something I forgot to tell you about regarding the idols you have."

Ty immediately perked up. "What did you learn?" He asked with excitement.

"We discovered that the idols are made of that rare metal you have...and they're living machines." Diggis explained with an excited grin.

Ty nodded. "My sensor tipped me off that they were made of cosmonite, but I had no idea they were living machines."

"Yes, and there's more to this." The man grinned. "We discovered there are four of them in total, meaning there is one more hidden on the island somewhere."

The fighter thought for a second before responding. "Well, I already found the idols that could've been found in lower level sites...but I have yet to visit the volcano."

"Then that place is a perfect area to search. I would give you a chip to instal to find the idol, but I know your toolbox can find it." Dr. Diggins grinned. "When you find it, bring it back to me, alright?" He turned,gave a wave and left.

Ty waved back before remembering something. "Doc, wait!" Diggins turned back to face him. "How goes the construction of those incubators? I'm not entirely certain when the girls will need to lay their eggs."

The scientist smiled. "They're just about done. I need to go through the coding in them and they'll be set in just about an hour." Ty thanked him and the two went their separate ways. The boy carried on until he was in front of two familiar women.

"Morning ladies." Ty smiled. "I wish to go to Mt Lavaflow please."

Sue smiled with a nod and logged him in. "You're all set dear." Ty nodded as he started to pass them before she grasped his shoulder, making him stop. "Word of warning….Bullwort escaped from prison last night. Keep your eyes open for him, ok?"

Ty blinked as a groan escaped his mouth. "God damnit…" He gave a soft nod in answer as he took his leave. He got on the boat and headed for the new site. Moments later, he came to the site seeing lava, fire and ashes around him. "Welp, should have brought extra water." Ty moved forward through the area and collect fire fossils as well a few neutral ones. Unfortunately, it wasn't to long before his progress was halted by a giant boulder. "Well….that's fucking great." He groaned slightly.

"Do you need any help?" A voice spoke. Ty turned and saw a familiar blonde in the white dress approaching. The fighter blushed as she walked closer and stopped in front of him. She gave him a curious look before clearing her throat. "Do you need any help?"

Ty blink and shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...I do...I need to get by this boulder in the way."

Duna glanced at the boulder and nodded. "Very well." She pulled out a small ray gun looking device and pointed to the rock. "You may want to step back." The girl warned. Ty took some steps back as she fired at the boulder. Within seconds, the rock shattered into pieces. Duna put the gun away and smiled at Ty. "The road is clear. Goodbye." She walked into the dig site.

Tyrant was dumbfounded. How did she have a gun that could do something like that? Even his family's company hadn't designed a ray gun like device yet. Deciding to put those thoughts aside, he continued to make his way into the digsite. He found more fossils in the dig site along with jewel rocks. Suddenly, his toolbox beeped. "Cosmonite detected, 32 north, 40 yards from position."

Tyrant grinned as he walked along the banks of the lava towards the new coordinates. As he got closer, the boy groaned again as yet another boulder blocked his path. "You gotta be kidding me…."

"Another boulder troubles you?" He turned and saw Duna approaching.

Ty nodded sadly. "Would you mind destroying this one too? If it isn't too much trouble."

Duna smiled with a nod and pulled her ray gun out. She fired and the boulder shattered into pieces. "There you go. You may pass."

"Thank you, miss Duna." Tyrant smiled warmly at the girl. He carried on as the boulder revealed a cave in the mountain side. Further inside his toolbox started going off again until he stood directly on the target spot. After calling out his pick axe, he swung into the earth and a loud 'clank' was heard. Tyrant reach into his hole and pulled out the last idol. "Ha! I found it!" He picked it up and began heading out of the area before Duna stepped in.

"Very well done, Ty. Im impressed." She spoke with a smile. Ty blushed by her praise and chuckled. "Now, I'll be taking that idol, thank you." Her hands were held out to claim the relic.

In his giddy state he took a step forward before returning to reality. "Wait...what?"

"Please hand over the idol." She spoke again as she took a step forward. Ty wasn't sure why she wanted it, but he could sense something wasn't right. He tapped his toolbox before it scanned in the idol inside.

"I'm sorry...but I can't." He spoke.

Duna glared. "Give me the idol...Right no-" She stopped when a rainbow of colors swirled her body. "...oh no, not now…" The lights swirled faster before she shined. Ty covered his eyes until it vanished. He looked and gasped in shock.

Duna was now what looked to be a dino like anthro. Her hair was pink with golden eyes, her skin was dark cyan with combat gear and a dinosaur tail. Ty gazed at her new form as his blush from before returned and darkened.

"Damn...this heat is ruining my disguise…" She muttered before facing him with a glare. "But now you have seen my true form, and I won't let you escape here…" A gem on her neck started to glow as it hit Ty.

"Wait wait!" Ty spoke up quickly before the glowing died out. "I know it's crazy...but I have that same ability as you."

Duna glared at him. "Impossible, humans haven't even invented the technology capable of tapping into your ancient bloodlines."

"But I do, look." He pulled the scarf off his neck and showed the gem on the right side. He touched it and it glowed before he gained his anthro dragon form. "See?" Duna was now curious as she stepped forward before touching his gem again. It shined brighter before forcing him into a large dragon form. "Before you attack, I won't hurt you. It just went off like that…" He looked at his claws and inspected himself. "I have to say...I look really cool as a dragon."

"Impossible…" Duna muttered under her breath. Ty verted back to his regular form and approached Duna.

"Duna...I know this is all sudden and crazy enough...but I promise I won't tell anyone about your real form...You can trust me." He spoke calmly. When he tried to reach out to her, Duna snapped as she grabbed him in an arm lock. "Gah! Ow! Duna, what are you doing!?"

"I can't risk it, you've seen too much…" She breathed heavily.

Ty groaned and tried to break free from her. "Duna...Please….I never...go back on a promise...not even from...a friend." Duna stared at the human for a bit before a violent tremor shook the cave. She lost her grip on Ty's arm and tumbled into the deeper part of the cave. Ty got up as the tremor stopped a bit. "That couldn't be good…" Loud thumps were heard above them as he saw a large boulder coming their way. He saw it was heading for Duna as she got up. Tyrant paled before running to her. "Duna! Above you!" She looked up and her eyes widened in fear as the rock was closing in on her. Seconds before she was crushed, a pair of hands pushed her out of the way as Ty took her place. The rock fell on him as she fell back on her butt.

Said girl remained frozen in shock for a few more seconds until she grabbed her device and shattered the boulder. Under the rubble Tyrant was out cold, his body had taken a beating and his bad arm was shattered again. Duna ran to him and started pulling him out of the small crater and onto higher ground. She laid him there before falling back and breathed softly as she looked at him in awe, shock, and confusion. "Why did he risk his life to save me? He knows nothing about me or...what my people are planning to do."

A few minutes went by before Ty groaned and started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and his head turned to Duna. "...Hey….you ok?" He asked with a weak smile. Duna turned her head the meet his gaze.

"Y...yes, I am. Though I cannot say the same for you." Duna pointed to his arm.

He looked at it and winced. _"Damn...broken again…."_ He chuckled slightly and sat up. "Don't worry about me...I'll live." He sat and the pair could hear some bone shards clink together in his flesh like broken glass. Ty hissed and breathed heavily as he clenched his good fist to keep himself from screaming in pain. "I better get this fixed though…" he added. As he stood up, Duna reached behind her back and pulled out a capsule. "A capsule...what's that for?" he asked.

Duna twisted it open before a tiny cloud of nanobots poured out and spread over his arm. Ty felt them dig into his skin and enter his arm. His teeth grinded violently as he felt them starting to re-attach the bone inside his muscles. Within minutes the pain faded as his arm was good as new. Ty tested it out and smiled. "I don't know how….but thank you Duna...I owe you one big time." She gave a slight nod before darting out of the cave. "Duna…." He breathed before he sighed softly. "Just...what are you Duna….?"

"Ty!" A voice was heard as he saw Rosie coming out of the caves and hugged him tightly.

Ty chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey Rosie. Why so flustered?"

"I was a bit worried when that earthquake hit. I tried to find you as fast as I could. Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked while looking at him.

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine actually. But it's sweet you were worried about me." The pinkette giggled and then kissed him deeply on the lips. "So what brought you out here? I know I left before you girls woke up."

"What? Don't want your future wife to come visit her husband? I'm hurt.~" She teased with puppy eyes.

He gave a playful whine as he tore his eyes away from her. "I didn't mean it like that...and stop with those eyes. You're killing me with how adorable you are.~" Rosie giggled and hugged him from behind.

"You're so much fun to tease.~" She purred in his ear and gave his lobe soft nibbles. The boy shuddered by her action and bit his lip.

"You're a big flirt, Pinkie.~" Ty smirked at her.

"Oh I'm more than a flirt." She cooed as her hands roamed his chest. "I'm frisky.~" Ty chuckled as he stroked her soft hands with his own. Rosie purred against him before she grasped his crotch in a playful manner.

"Rosie if you keep doing that, I might have to-" Ty was cut off as his toolbox received a call. The two stopped as he answered it. It was Twilight.

"Ty! Thank god you picked up!"She spoke in worry.

The boy frowned. "Sis, what's going on?"

"That bastard Bullwort is what's going on!" Holt spoke up next to Twi. "That dick has a large Ice sauropod with him and he's freezing the island solid!"

Tyrant growled under his breath. "We're on our way back." He cut the call and turned to Rosie. "He's back."

Rosie glared with a nod. "Let's go then." The two quickly ran back to the boat and flew back to the docks.

" _Bullwort you bastard...when I get to you...I will end you for good."_ Ty thought angrily.

 **Finally! It's been ages since I've posted a new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. With any luck you guys won't be too upset and continue to read them as I try to get them out to you. Enjoy, and please be sure to leave reviews for me to see. Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fossil Fighter-Paleo legacy**

 **Chapter 19- Bandits Last Stand**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The moment they returned to the island Ty and Rosie hopped off the boat. The area was quiet...too quiet. Ty put an arm around his wife to be's waist and pulled her closer. "I don't like this…" Ty breathed with a stern face.

"Neither do I…" Rosie nodded in agreement. They headed forward before they saw Beth and Sue running to them.

"Thank goodness you're both ok." Sue spoke in worry.

Ty glanced over as the four gathered together. "What happened? My sister told us something about Bullwort taking over the town or something…" The boy asked.

Beth nodded. "He did, e took over the Guild area, and is using the Richmond building as base of operations."

The pinkette gasped in shock. "What about my grandpa?"

"We don't know where he is." Sue answered. "We never saw him come to the Fossil Center when everyone evacuated for shelter."

"What about my parents and sister?" Ty asked the two staff members.

"Twilight is at the center, but your parents…" Beth sighed, "They were visiting the Richmond building last we saw." Ty felt anger boiling. The crystal on his neck slightly glowed, sensing his anger.

"Rosie, I'm going to the Guild area, and putting that bastard down for good." He spoke in a firm and angry tone.

The pinkette nodded angrily. "I'm coming too. He's got my grandpa." The fighter nodded as they ran to the entrance. There, they were stopped by two BB bandit lackeys.

"Sorry twerps, but no tours. Scram before things get ugly." One of the grunts smirked.

Ty growled. "Things will get ugly if you don't get out of our way." That was when the second paled.

"Shit man, that's the kid from the base!" He gasped in terror, remembering Ty's rage with his vivosaurs.

Rosie gave a smirk of her own. "Think we can get in now?"

"Do whatever, I'm outta here!" The grunt yelped and booked it into the guild area.

"Coward!" The first shouted at him before turning to the two. "He might run, but I'm not scared of you brats! Venator, crush him!" He tossed his medal and summoned his vivosaur to battle. Ty let S, U, and Nychus appear from their medals before they brutally beat the earth vivosaur. The grunt paled at the sight of his best vivosaur beaten in just seconds.

"Now, let's try this again. Let us pass or," Ty snapped his fingers as his vivosaurs snarled. "You can be on my vivosaurs menu today." The color seemed to pale from the grunts body as the vivosaurs approached. Nychus growled before breathing out her nose on the grunt, revealing that it was only a cloud of dust left. "Heh, weakling." The boy snickered as he stroked the snouts of his dinos. "Well done ladies." The raptors purred as the group rushed inside. Rosie went ahead and called down the elevator to Richmond's office. Ty caught up with her as he returned his vivosaurs to their medals. "You ready to face that bastard again, my dear?" The pinkette growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"No one messes with my grandpa...or my parents in law." Rosie replied. Ty nodded as they got into the elevator and headed up to the top. When they got to the office, they stepped out and saw Bullwort in Richmond's chair, facing the window.

"Bullwort!" Ty shouted. There was no reply, but he slowly turned and had a smirk on his face.

"Well well well, look who finally made it, and I see you brought your precious girlfriend." The leader chuckled evilly.

"That's my grandpa's chair. GET. OFF!" Rosie snarled as she stepped forward to the desk.

"I'd be careful if I were you little girl." Bullwort smirked. "You could blow a fuse with that hot temper of yours, and I might have Frigi cool you down."

"I'm sorry, who?" Ty asked with a raised brow.

The man chuckled. "Frigi, the mighty vivosaur of ice. When I discovered about its power, I knew from that moment, I have nature's abilities in my hands." He got up and approached the two. "With this vivosaur at my disposal, I have become a god! I can rule not only Vivosaur Island, but the entire world! Ahahahahahahahahaaa!" The fighters glared at the man until a noise filled Ty's head. It was the sound of a female whimpering. It was strangely familiar to the male fighter.

" _Please….help me…."_ The voice whimpered as if she in pain.

The fighter didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew he needed to deal with Bullwort. "You may have a powerful vivosaur, but it's nowhere in comparison to mine!"

"Oh?" Bullwort smirked. "Care to bet on that, little boy?"

" _Please...don't make me...you're cruel…"_ The voice in Ty's head sobbed. Tyrant shook his head again as he pulled out his medals.

"Bring it, Bullwort!" He challenged and summoned Spinax, Venator and S-Raptor.

"Very well." The leader pulled out his own medal, which was black rimmed. "Behold! The legendary vivosaur of ice. Come forth! Frigisaurus!" He tossed the medal as icy blue light shined in the room before they saw Frigi itself.

It was a large bipedal sauropod vivosaur. It looked like a Salto with its body covered in an icy bone like armor instead of stone. It's body was light blue with red eyes and was the size of Perso, if not bigger. Ty gulped as he gazed up at the creature. "Whoa...that's a big one…"

Ty's teams growled. _"How tough can it be?"_ S growled before charging at the sauropod.

"Ha! You think you have a chance!? Think again! Frigi! Dodge it!" Bullwort called. By his command, Frigi moved by shocking speed and evaded S's attack.

The boy gasped. _"Shit, S get back!"_ The raptor turned around to look at her fighter.

Bullwort smirked. "Sub Zero Stomp." The sauropod moved in front of S before bellowing and rose on its hind legs. S couldn't move in time before the vivosaur bashed her beneath its feet creating a blast into the ground. The building shook as Ty and Rosie braced from the impact. Frigi stepped back to reveal S-Raptor's medal stuck in the floor.

"No….." Ty breathed in fear by this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Oh look at you! Your face is priceless to see!" Bullwort bellowed in laughter.

Spinax and Venator snarled at the former police captain as they stepped back to guard their fighter and his wife. _"Ty, I don't think we can stand up to its power. This is like the level-up battles, only this time we're the severely weak ones."_ Spinax growled.

Bullwort grinned. "Awww what's the matter? You're vivosaurs finally realize that they can't win and want to surrender?" His grin turned slier. "I haven't forgotten what my pathetic daughter informed me. I could use some beautiful girls at my beck and call when I conquer the world." Ty felt rage burning in his body as the stone glowed brighter on his neck. "Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Your face is priceless. Maybe I'll take that harem of yours. They'll make _perfect_ play toys."

"If you so much as lay one finger on them, I'll tear you apart." Tyrant fumed as his pupils became slits.

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Bullwort smirked. "As long as you can beat Frigi of course, but that won't happen. In fact, I might chain you so you can witness those whores under my wake. Every, single, day." The boy clenched his fists as his teeth grinded together.

"Now you've DONE IT!" Ty roared as the gem shined brightly until he shifted into his dragon form. **"I'll be sure nothing of you is left, you sick fuck!"**

Bullwort yawned. "Right, Frigi end this with Ice Age."

The ice vivosaur lowered her head as she made contact with Tyrant's. _"I'm sorry."_ Ty heard it, and realized...the voice he heard before was Frigi's. With a shrilling cry, Frigi released a large amount of ice, blasting Ty and his team back with fierce power. His team's medals blew back towards him as the boy shivered and hugged himself tightly.

"S-s-s-sooo….c-c-c-c-cold…" The dragon boy shivered as his limbs and wings wrapped tightly around himself before he became encased in ice.

"TY!" Rosie called before the blizzard hit her and she froze as well.

Bullwort stepped forward and laughed in victory as he eyed the two ice sculptures. "Hahahaha that was too easy." He tapped in ice encasing Tyrant. "Guess I'll have to wait to get those medals. Frigi, melt him please."

The sauropod glared at him. _"No...I can't and won't…"_

The man glared angrily at her. "You dare defy your master!?" He pulled out a device and pushed a button on it sending massive shockwaves through her body. Frigi roared in pain as she fell to the ground. "Do. As. I. Say." He ordered.

Frigi breathed low and whimpered. _"N...never….besides, I make ice...I can't melt it..."_

The BB bandit leader snarled. "Very well, then I'll take the delight of watching you squirm." He released his medals as his sauropods awakened. "Boys, do as you wish with her." The vivosaurs grunted as they surrounded the legendary beast and rubbed against her.

Frigi shivered and growled. _"You...won't win...Igno...will stop me and you."_ She snarled at the man.

Bullwort smirked. "Oh I would love to see the day, but for now, time to be punished." He sat back down on his chair and snapped his fingers. The male dinosaurs growled as they took turns mounting her.

" _You're fucking si-AHHHHHHHH!"_ Frigi cried when she felt one of their members ram into her as the beast started thrusting. Bullwort leaned back in his new chair as a few grunts walked inside the office.

"You called for us boss?" One asked nervously.

"Yes. Make sure all of you are on high alert and make sure no fighter finds Igno's fossil." He ordered. "Also, bring these two down to the police station and lock them in a cell. I'm sure my daughter would love the company." The grunts nodded and started dragging Ty and Rosie out of the office. The bandit leader smirked as he continued to watch Frigi being punished. "I wonder how much those two brats are worth to their folks…?"

(Meanwhile)

Bailey sat in her cell at the police station as she was curled up in the bed. She was afraid. With Ty gone, her father took over the island, and now, she was back in the cells again. "That...fucking asshole…" Bailey sobbed. "I'm his fucking daughter, how could he do this to me?"

"Get them in here." A grunt spoke. Bailey looked up as she gasped, seeing the grunt drag Ty and Rosie in and opened her cell. "You got new roommates bitch." Rosie was cursing the grunts out as her body was still frozen except for her head. The bandits rolled their eyes as the shoved in the large ice block containing the gem covered dragon and locked it again.

"Rosie!" Bailey got up and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

Rosie sighed and faced her friend with teary eyes. "They got you too?"

The girl nodded. "Father grabbed me out of the bloom and locked me up in here. He told me if I misbehaved...he'll order his grunts to…..to…."

Rosie's jaw dropped in shock. "That's horrible…"

"Yes...and now my dad will take over Vivosaur Island thanks to that vivosaur he has...but I know Ty will stop him." The blonde sniffed as she looked at the frozen dragon.

Rosie frowned. "Unfortunately, he can't."

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"Ty fought it with the best he could...but even his vivosaurs and his dragon form couldn't stop it...Frigi is too strong."

Bailey's eyes watered as she kneeled next to the ice block. "Then that means...Ty's inside?" Rosie nodded. "He's completely sealed inside it, and he's in that dragon form? Aren't dragons cold blooded or something?"

The pinkette sniffed. "Yes, but I don't even know how we'll defeat Frigi now. Not even Ty's best vivosaurs can beat it."

Bailey was about to say something when a door opened and a small bandit waddled over to their cell. "Rrrrrr?"

"Rex?" Rosie asked in surprise. "What do you want?" The dog barked and revealed a pair of keys. The dog fumbled with the lock until it clicked and the cell door slowly slid open.

Bailey sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What? Did my father send you here to get me?" Rex looked down at his uniform with a snarl before slashing the bandit's logo to shreds. Both she and Rosie watched in surprise.

"So...you wanna help us?" The pinkette asked. Rex barked again he ran behind Bailey and nudged her to the door.

"W-wait, I can't leave Ty and Rosie here." Bailey spoke out.

Rosie sighed with a sad smile. "There's no choice, I'm still frozen and Ty's a block of ice. You can't do anything for us right now. We'll be fine." Bailey frowned before she nodded and approached Rosie and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised before running out with Rex. The dog gave a quiet whimper and gently closed the cell again. The two former bandits sneaked out of the police department as Rex lead her to the Fossil Center. They entered as the dog lead her down a hall to the next area, which was an elevator and took them to the warehouse of the center.

"Bailey!" Diggins spoke as he approached her. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm alright, Diggins." Bailey said. "I have Rex to thank." The dog barked before she saw Twilight approaching.

"Where's Ty?" She asked in concern.

Bailey frowned. "Ty...tried to fight my father….but...his new vivosaur, Frigi, beat him, even in his dragon form."

The female fighter's face filled with worry. "Where is he now?"

"He's still in the police station…" Bailey took a deep breath. "Trapped in a block of ice."

The others in the room gasped in shock to hear this. "You mean he was frozen solid?!" Diggins exclaimed. Bailey nodded.

"You're lucky that bastard didn't do anything worse to him." A voice spoke as they saw Snivels and Vivian approach with Rex.

Twilight whipped around to face them. "Worse?! My brother is stuck in a block of ice! He can't breath or do anything to free himself! If we don't help him he'll die in there!"

"Maybe so," Snivels piped in. "but if you go and battle Bullwort, you'll suffer the same fate. That vivosaur is too strong to defeat. He demonstrated its power to us, defeating over 20 high powered vivosaurs, and took them all down without breaking a sweat."

The blonde girl whimpered as she fell to her knees and sobbed. Holt placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I don't...want to lose...my brother!" Twilight cried out through her tears.

The area was silent. They knew they can't beat Frigi, not alone. "There has to be a way to beat that sauropod of his…." Diggins muttered. Twilight wanted to save her brother, but she knew the others were right.

"Ty…" She whimpered before she felt an unknown force hit her. A vision was seen in her eyes, a large and massive predator roaring with the rumbling waves of lava and fire piercing the skies and grounds. _"What was…?"_

Vivian sighed as she turned and walked a few feet away from the group. "...There might be a way…"

Twilight shot her head up. "Please! Tell me how!"

The green haired woman looked at her and sighed. "Well…." Twilight jumped up and gripped her arm tightly wanting to know more. "Apparently, when the boss went to the Digadig tribe to get the information he wanted, the chieftain had mentioned this other vivosaur. Some kind of fire predator that could rival and counter Frigi's ice."

"So then we have to talk to the chieftain to know more about this fire predator." Holt spoke up. Twi nodded as she replayed the vision from before in her head.

" _So...that vivosaur I saw...can help me save Ty?"_ She thought to herself.

"Come on Twi, we can't waste time." Holt informed his girlfriend. Much to everyone's surprise Twi gripped his wrist a bolted out of the center dragging Holt behind her.

Twilight and Holt took a boat and booked it to Knotwood forest. Twilight was not gonna waste any time in getting the info she needs to find out vivosaur that can defeat Frigi. The pair soon came to the heart of the digadig tribe where the chieftain was standing quietly. "Ah, the young fighters, digadig. How nice to have visitors." He greeted warmly.

Twilight bent over to catch her breath as she tried to talk. "Need to...know about...Frigi and...counterpart." She wheezed.

This got attention from the village as they panicked. "H-How do you know about this!? Don't hurt us! Digadig!" The chief spoke in fear.

The girl whimpered before looking up at the chief with teary eyes. "I'm begging you. My brother is in trouble, and if we don't find a way to beat Frigi he'll…" Twilight couldn't bring herself to speak of what might happen to her brother.

The chief saw her tears, knowing this was a serious matter. He sighed and looked down. "Millions of years ago…the mountains that made up this island were locked in a vicious battle with the ocean. The waves crashed on its shores carving at the rock while lava spewed from the mountain." As the man spoke the second name the vision again flashed in the girl's mind. "It wasn't until my ancestors offered a set of fossils did they finally end their catastrophic conflict. An apatosaurus fossil was sent below the ocean waves while a tyrannosaurus fossil was gifted to the lava mountains."

The information was taken in by the two before Twilight heard a strong voice filled with fire and warmth. _**"Mt. Lavaflow…."**_ It spoke in a male tone.

"Mt. Lavaflow!" She blurted out of the bloom.

The chieftain was shocked but nodded. "Y-yes, that was where the tyrannosaurus fossil was sent, digadig. It was sealed long ago by our ancestors. Assuming Bullwort hasn't found it, it should still be there somewhere."

"How did you know that, Twilight?" Holt asked curiously.

"I….I keep seeing visions of Igno, and….I heard his voice." She answered.

"Y-you...heard him...speak, digadig?" Breathed the chieftain in awe. Twilight nodded to him, confirming his answer to her explanation. His eyes closed as he gave a bow along with many of the nearby tribe members.

"W-Why are you bowing to me?" Twilight asked with a blush.

"Only a chosen one can hear their voice and wield their power properly." The chief explained. "Unlike that buffoon who took control of Frigi for his own greed. You have been chosen by Igno to battle alongside him, digadig."

Holt blinked. "So you're saying Twi's going to have a legendary vivosaur to battle with?" The chief nodded before Holt slightly chuckled and smiled at his girlfriend. "Well, look at you. Looks like the god of fire has taken a liking to you." Twi flushed as she stared at her boyfriend.

"You two must not delay, digadig." The chief spoke. "While we speak, Bullwort will become impatient, and soon, our island will become a frozen wasteland." Both fighters nodded and retreated back to the dig site entrance.

Meanwhile, back at the old Richmond building Bullwort decided to have a chat with Mr. Richmond and the Paleos.

"Where is my grandaughter!?" Richmond demanded while he was restrained by cuffs and the bandit lackeys.

Bullwort snickered. "Relax Gramps, I haven't done anything to her...yet."

Ty's father snarled. "I swear, if you did anything to my son…!"

"Don't get your tongue tied up. He's with the pink haired girl." He spoke with a grin. "Though I can't say he's in a good spot." The bandit leader grinned as he pushed a button before revealing Rosie still slightly frozen and what looked like a blue reptile encased in ice.

"W...what is that?" Ty's mother breathed in shock.

"Oh? He never told you about his big secret?" Bullwort smirked. "Apparently he can turn into a giant dragon covered in gemstones." His grin turned darker. "I wonder how much I could get by _removing_ those scales of his."

His father snarled and lunged, but was held back by the lackeys. "You put one finger on him, I'll tear you apart! You hear me!?"

"I wouldn't get so worked up. He'll be long dead by the time he thaws out of that ice block. He won't feel a thing." Bullwort sneered as he sat in Richmond's chair. "That is of course, unless you three would like to negotiate some terms with me, in exchange for the lives of these two."

"What are you talking about?" Richmond asked with a glare. The leader grinned and muttered something into a walkie talkie. On the screen the cell doors opened as a few lackeys walked in and surrounded Rosie. They each had grins as they crept closer to her. "What are you doing to my granddaughter?" Richmond asked again.

"Me?" Bullwort asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything to her. My men on the other hand...seem like they want to play with her."

This caused Richmond to pale, knowing what he was talking about. "No….you would let them…" The man smirked as the lackeys in the cell began feeling the pinkette up. There was no sound, but they can see Rosie was screaming and pleading them to stop with a blush on her face. "No! Wait! Please don't do this to her!" The old man begged in panic.

Bullwort grinned. "If you want them to stop then you'll have to give me something." As he spoke the lackeys were beginning to remove her clothes.

Richmond teared up and shouted. "I'll give you anything, I'll even give you my company! Just please stop harassing her!" He pleaded. Bullwort laughed in victory and ordered his men to stand down. They groaned but followed orders and threw her back in the cell and left. Richmond whimpered in defeat, but was relieved his granddaughter was ok.

"You sick fuck." Ty's father snarled. "Using that poor girl to your advantage like that."

The ex police captain snorted. "Like I care. My own daughter helped advance my plans when I prompted her to. And look where-" Bullwort stopped talking when he realized Bailey wasn't in the cell. He growled into his communicator. "Could someone explain why that sad excuse of a daughter isn't in the cell?!"

"Sir, we have it on camera. It was….Rex!? That mutt helped her escape?!" A grunt called from the cameras at the station.

"Grrr, I am soooo putting down that beast when I find him." The leader growled before turning to Ty's Parents. "Well, back to the matter at hand, let's talk about you two."

Ty's father glared at him. "We will not give you anything. If you think Ty is helpless you are sadly mistaken."

Bullwort glared at him, before a sly grin formed. "Maybe so...but you're forgetting...the little Richmond girl is going to be part of your little family, yes?"

"What's your point?" Demanded Mrs. Paleo. "Leave her out of this. She didn't do anything to you."

"You are right, but since your son is to marry her...that puts her in your business as well." The man chuckled evilly. "Do I really need to show you all what will happen to her if you don't give in again?"

Richmond paled once more. He knows this will not end well. "Please, don't let them do this to her!" The Paleos looked at each other with defeated frowns. They knew there was nothing they could do.

"You…..you win." Ty's father sighed. "Just don't hurt Rosie…."

Bullwort blinked for a second. "Hmmmph, you took all the fun out of torturing you with this."

"At least you have our company now." Ty's mother glared.

"That's true, however…" His grin returned as he walked around her. "I want something more."

"What are you getting at?" Mrs. Paleo asked with her glare. He chuckled while his hand roamed her body.

"I have to say, you're one gorgeous woman...so I think I'll take the liberty...of taking you too." He smirked.

Mr. Paleo seethed while his wife paled. "You keep your filthy hands off her, you sick bastard!"

"Oh please, what can you do to stop me?" Bullwort sneered as he groped his wife's breasts hard. The woman whimpered as tears of shame fell while her husband roared and struggled to rip him apart.

As Bullwort continued to play with Mrs. Paleo's body, a new grunt came into the room and tapped his shoulder. "Forgive me for interrupting sir, but we just got reports of both Igno and the whereabouts of the other Paleo sibling."

Bullwort froze his body and pulled back. "Are you saying you haven't gotten hold of that little brat!?"

Ty's father breathed to relax before smirking. "Well, looks like you underestimated us Paleos asshole. Our little girl will be sure to put you out of your pathetic misery when she finds this 'Igno'."

The bandit leader growled to the grunt. "You're coming with me. When they reveal Igno we'll use our new device on it so it won't be a threat. After that, I could care less what you do with her." The bandit nodded as they left the room.

Richmond shivered a bit. "We gotta find a way to contact Twilight about this. If they find her, who knows what they'll do to her...or to my granddaughter and you, Mrs. Paleo."

Mr. Paleo grunted in agreement as he fumbled with his watch. There was a bit of static before he spoke. "Twilight, are you there?"

As Twilight and Holt entered the mountains to find Igno, her watch was speaking something out. "Twilight, are you there?"

She gasped and answered it. "Daddy? Is that you?"

"Yes, listen to me. I don't know how much time there is, but you have to hurry. Bullwort is on his way to your location." Her father explained.

Twilight gasped a bit. "What do you mean he's coming?"

"He knows where you'll be to find this 'Igno' he talked about, something about a device to make sure you won't be a threat to him. You must find this 'Igno'. If you don't, Bullwort will let his men...use you, along with your mother and Rosie." He explained further.

Twilight paled in fear as Holt gripped her waist and growled. "To hell he will."

"Twilight, you are our only hope to save us and this island...we're counting on you, sweetie." Mr. Paleo spoke softly.

"I'll save you, Daddy. I promise." Twi whimpered. The connection was lost as they continued ahead into the mountains. Twilight was afraid to what will happen, but then the voice of Igno spoke to her.

" _ **Do not worry, child. I will guide you."**_ He spoke warmly. _**"To reach me, you'll have to first stop the flow of molten rock."**_

His words confused the girl. _"Stop the flow? How am I supposed to do that? Is it like there's a switch that can just shut it off."_

Igno chuckled slightly. _**"Yes there is, child. There is a valve in the mountains that can stop the flow of the lava."**_

Twi blinked, _"like a water faucet?"_

" _ **Yes, I will guide you to the valve."**_ Igno spoke as he showed the vision of the path to take. The girl nodded as she lead the way with Holt trailing after her. The two took the path until they reached a door blocking their way. _**"To open the door, you must create a perfect statue of what you see on the door."**_ Igno explained. Holt leaned forward and took note of an empty slot which resembled of a digadig tribe member, as if it was praying to its gods. He grabbed a nearby rock and handed it to his girlfriend. Twilight nodded before taking the rock, but realized she doesn't take a drill to carve the rock.

"Allow me." Scorpio beeped before scanning the empty slot and began carving away at the stone. Minutes later, the rock was carved in the desired shape. Holt took the rock and gently slid it in. The ground rumbled before the door descended into the ground.

"Ha! It worked!" Holt cheered before smiling at Twilight. "Twi, we owe Ty big time for him making Scorpio for you." The girl nodded as she slowly stroked the robot. The two pressed on and saw another door in the shape of a dinosaur. Scorpio once more scanned the hole and carved another stone. Holt put it on and they moved on when the door opened. They soon reached another room, which was filled with large and unbreakable rocks. "Now what?" Holt asked.

" _ **The valve is hidden in a stone that can be destroyed. Look in the place where the stone circle the rock."**_ Igno guided. Twilight rushed around looking for anything that resembled what Igno described. In the far corner was indeed a ring of rocks surrounding and oddly colored one. Scorpio verted into a pick as Twi cracked the rock open. As it crumbled away, the valve of was revealed.

"Ah! Holt! Over here!" Twi called happily.

"Nice job, Twi." Holt grinned before kissing her cheek. "Now let's get this closed." Both gripped tightly onto the large rusted wheel. They took a few minutes of sweat and muscle before they turned it before the ground shook for a moment. "I think that did it." Holt breathed.

" _ **Now young one, exit this cave and find my chamber. It lies across the emptied lava river bed."**_ Igno explained. The two left the room and saw the lava was now gone. They took Igno's advice and found the cave that was once protected by the river of lava. When they entered the caves, they felt incredible power of fire flowing in the room. _**"Very good, now please, retrieve my fossil so we may bring order back to the island."**_ Twilight took her sonar out and found the location of Igno's fossil. She dug in the area before she saw it. A cherry pink fossil glowed from within its rock, waiting to be revived.

"Holt! We found it!" Twilight cheered as she grabbed it and hugged it in her arms.

"So you have." A voice spoke as the two turned and paled to see Bullwort and some lackeys. "Not that will do you any good." He grinned before whipping out a small ray gun and zapped the fossil rock.

Igno grunted as the fossil rock hardened. _**"N..No...he...hardened the rock around me...I..I can't...release my power…."**_

Bullwort cackled. "Thanks to this imperva-ray that rock is now harder than a diamond." He smirked. "And thanks to you dear girl, you have made my life so much easier. Now, the world is at my fingertips, and nothing will stop me." The bandit leader turned to his lackeys before leaving. "Seize them."

The lackeys smirked as they chuckled as they advanced the two. Twilight paled and started stepping back before four V-raptors appeared and hissed with Holt in front.

"You wanna get to her, you gotta get through me, assholes!" He spoke angrily.

"Holt…!" Twi gasped in shock. The bandits sneered and summoned their own vivosaurs to their aid.

"Twi! Take Ruby and get back to the center! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Holt ordered.

Twi shook her head. "I can't just leave you here!" A few vivosaurs advanced to them as Holt's Raptors except Ruby lunged into battle.

"There's no time, you gotta go, now!" He countered.

"I won't leave you!" Twilight spoke.

"DO AS I SAY!" Holt bellowed in demand with a firm glare. Twilight shook in fear as Ruby sprinted for her and placed the girl on her back before taking off.

"HOOOOOOOOLLLLTT!" Twilight screamed as his vivosaur carried her away.

Holt softly smiled. "Good luck Twilight. I believe in you." He faced the grunts as they too started their battle with the boy. "Bring it you fucking bastards!"

Twilight stepped back onto the docks of the main town resort. Her eyes were bloodshot as she still cried for her boyfriend. The boy's raptor whimpered and nuzzled her side as they walked back to the center. _"Don't worry dear. He'll be ok. I know he will be."_ Ruby spoke while licking her gently. Twilight continued to cry as they walked inside where Diggins and the others were waiting.

"Twilight, there you are." Diggins breathed in relief but saw her crying. "What happened...and where's Holt?"

"He...he...stayed behind so...I could escape the bandits…" She sobbed. Diggins and the others frowned as the man hugged her.

"He did the right thing, and we're grateful for his courage in helping you escape." Diggins spoke softly.

Vivian noticed the rock in her hand. "I'll be damned, you found the fossil."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but...Bullwort shot it...with some kind of ray gun."

The bandits paled. "Oh shit...he must have used the imperva ray." Snivels spoke in fear.

Diggins frowned in confusion. "The...imperva ray? What does it do?"

"The imperva Ray has the ability to harden anything into diamond, making it impossible to break, or even get a scratch or crack in it." Vivian explained. Diggins grew shocked to this and pondered.

"Damn, if that ray can do that….Twilight we'll have to go to the lab and try to clean the fossil." He explained. Twilight nodded as she wiped her tears and followed him. As they got to the lab, they set the rock down and Twi took the cleaning tools. She tried hitting it with a hammer but it left no crack or mark to where she hit it. In fact, it seemed to only dent the hammer itself. She tried using the drill, but when she did it only dulled the tip. "Well, shit...I don't have any idea how to clean it if it only breaks the tools." Diggins groaned.

Twilight sobbed again and laid on Igno's fossil. "I...I'm sorry...I...I failed…."

Silence fell in the room before a new voice spoke. "I can help with your situation." The two looked at the doorway to find another blonde girl in white clothes approach them. "Young lady, please step back from the fossil." She spoke softly. Twi looked at her in desperation as she backed away. The blonde approached and then pulled out her own ray gun and fired. The rock glowed as the rock loosened up and started glowing red, Igno's power finally returning to full glory.

The scientist gaped at her. "How did…? What did…?"

"It is done." She spoke before walking away.

"W-Wait!" Twilight spoke up as the blonde looked back. "Why...did you help us?"

The young blonde gave a small smile. "Think of this as a way of repaying your brother, Tyrant Paleo for saving my life." She then walked out. Twi was astonished that she knew who her brother really was.

"Twilight," Diggins spoke. "I don't know who she was, but the readings on the rock are back to normal. This is our last chance. Clean the fossil as best you can." Twi nodded nervously as she picked up new tools and got to work. Every chunk of rock she removed seemed to evaporate into red dust.

" _ **Keep going, child. I can feel my power getting stronger."**_ Igno encouraged. Sweat poured down Twilight's cheek as the final bit of rock was removed. When the fossil was clean, it became enveloped in a bright red light as it shrank on its own. All that remained after the light faded was a black rimmed medal. _**"I am finally whole. It is time young Twilight. Bring me to Bullwort. My battle with Frigi, is now."**_ The girl held the coin tightly in her hand as warmth flooded over her. She glared with determination as she raced out of the center.

"Good luck Twilight," Diggins spoke to himself, "we're all counting on you."

Back at the Richmond Building, Bullwort told the Paleo family and Richmond about his achievement as they were weeping and seething in rage. "Your chances of stopping me are now finished. The world is in my hands." The man smirked. There was a ding from the elevator door as it opened to reveal young Twilight. "Well well, look who decided to show up. Did your boyfriend play the hero and stay behind?"

The young blonde glared. "His sacrifice of staying behind will not go in vain. I'm here to stop you, Bullwort. But I'll give you one chance. Free my brother, free everyone you have captive and give me my family back, or I'll scorch you to Hell."

The man shook dramatically in fake fear. "Oh no, whatever will I do?" He snapped his fingers as several lackeys surrounded her. "Just kidding." The grunts reached out to grab her only to be met with a fiery aura. The grunts groaned in pain before passing out cold. "What?" Bullwort gasped.

" _ **You will not lay a finger on this child, you foul being of twisted evil."**_ Igno's voice echoed with power in the room, filled with anger.

Bullwort was shaking for real now. "No...impossible! I made that rock harder than a diamond, you couldn't have freed him!"

Twilight glared before the medal hovered out, surrounded by a fiery aura. "You'd be surprised to how we Paleos know others in our time in need." Bullwort's Frigi medal hovered as well, the auras of the two mixed and sparked.

" _ **Igno…."**_ Frigi breathed in pain, but voice filled with slight hope to see her long rival...but long time friend. _**"Please...defeat me…"**_

Bullwort growled. "Oh fucking perfect. Now that he's here their awesome powers are negated."

"You rely on power and believe you are a god. It's time I show you what power truly is, by the bond and connection between the fighter and their vivosaur!" Twilight stated as she grabbed Igno's Medal. "Igno, come forth from the flames of Hell!" She threw her medal out as it blasted out a massive wave of fire everywhere.

"I will end you!" Cried Bullwort as he threw out Frigi as she burst forth with blast of arctic wind. The two legendary titans emerged and faced each other. Frigi shaking by the abuse and pain taken earlier while Igno, who looked like a T-rex but with a fire mane and body stood ready.

" _ **Hold strong my friend, this will be over soon."**_ Igno promised.

"Ice Age!" Bullwort screamed. Frigi glared at the tiny human and laid down. "Whaaaaattt?!"

"You can't control a god, bullwort." Twilight spoke. "They can only follow the commands of the fighter they deem worthy. You are not that fighter to control her." She glanced at her own titan. "Do what you have to, set her free."

" _ **Of course, my lady."**_ Igno nodded before roaring. _**"Inferno Breath!"**_ He blasted a massive stream of fire at Frigi, hitting her hard. She screamed in pain as her body let off tons of mist and as it filled the room.

"Do as I say you fucking animal!" The man bellowed at Frigi, who still ignored him. She flicked her tail and slammed him into the wall behind him.

" _ **Burning Bite!"**_ Igno roared before biting into her neck hard, blasting flames in her skin. Frigi screamed again as her power began to fail her.

" _ **Almost there….one more attack...will finish me."**_ She whimpered, tears falling, but she was smiling.

" _ **Forgive me for having to do this."**_ Igno growled sadly. He bit down once more with a deafening crunch.

Frigi cried out as the ice aura in the room finally faded away. Igno released her as she fell. The sauropod sobbed, out of pain and relief. She felt the pain in her mind gone...she was finally free. _**"Thank...you….."**_ She breathed before vanishing in her medal. Igno roared in victory as he too retreated in his medal.

Twilight caught him and smiled softly, holding it to her cheek. "Thank you...Igno." Bullwort gave a groan of pain as he fell from the wall to fall, unconscious.

The elevators opened as some police officers came in. "We have arrested the bandits. They'll be sent to the highest security prison so they never bother the island again." They approached the bandit leader and cuffed him. "As for Bullwort, he'll be in lockdown...forever." They were about to leave when Twilight stopped them.

"What about my brother, where is he?" Twi asked in panic.

The officers looked in confusion before a pink headed appeared from the elevator. "Come quickly, he's still frozen!" Rosie cried. Twilight didn't waste a second as she entered the elevator and they ran to the station and into the cells, seeing the poor dragon still in the block of ice.

" _ **We don't have much time. Place my medal on the ice."**_ Igno instructed. The fighter quickly placed his medal down as his heat flowed into the block. The ice melted quickly as a puddle formed under their feet. When the last of the ice was gone,Tyrant's dragon form reversed back into his human body.

"Oh thank god." Rosie breathed in relief that they made it in time.

Twilight kneeled and held her brother in her arms. "Ty...please wake up…" There was several moments of silence. "...Ty…?" She lifted his arm and released it as it dropped limp to the floor. Horror filled the two girls eyes. "TYYYYYYY!"

 **Phew, feels good to finally have another chapter done and posted. So yeah, lot of shit went down and this could be it for Tyrant. Will he recover or will this be the last we see of him? Only time will tell. And to be clear, at this point I do have the rest of the chapters written. I just need to edit and post them. Please leave a review so I can see how you guys are enjoying the story. Till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Fossil Fighter-Paleo legacy**

 **Chapter 20- Legends and a Dragon**

The sound of a monitor beeped. The soft breaths of a young fighter resting while connected to wires and a breathing mask as he was in deep unconsciousness. Family and friends around him with worried eyes and concerned faces while a green haired scientist was reading the waves of his brain. The boy's mother sighed as she clutched his cold hand. "...how bad is it?" She asked quietly.

Diggins sighed before turning to the others. "Well, I have good news and bad news...which do you want to hear first?" The family responded with simultaneous "Good". "Well, Good news is nothing in his body was damaged when he was frozen and his body is in working condition, so he'll be alright when he wakes up."

The pinkette at his side spoke with a shaky voice. "And the bad news?"

The man frowned. "Bad news is...he's in a deep coma. He'll be in deep sleep for a while. Days, weeks, months...or a ten perfect chance he might never wake up." Tears formed in the pinkette's eyes as she buried her face in her fiance's chest. "I'm sorry...we'll just have to pray he wakes up in a few days." Silence fell on the room, as everyone feared for the worst.

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

It was only a couple of hours after Bullwort was defeated thanks to Twilight and her legendary vivosaur Igno. The man was sent to a lockdown facility so he may never harm anyone ever again...but Ty, one of the few best known fighters, was in a deep coma, one he might never wake up from.

Everyone, minus the Paleo family and Rosie left. They remained in his room for a while longer while the pinkette cried softly in the boy's chest. Ty's mother and Twilight rubbed her back as they too shed tears. "If only...I stopped him sooner…" Twilight whimpered softly while sniffing.

Her mother rubbed her back as well. "You did your very best sweetie, that's all that matters." Twi nodded, but did not feel any better. Her brother was in a coma and there was nothing she could do to help him.

"It's gonna have to be a miracle to wake him up." Ty's father sighed while stroking his son's head. As if karma was on their side once more, they heard the door open up.

"I think I might be able to help with your situation." A soothing tone spoke as the family turned.

Twi and Rosie saw a familiar blonde in a beautiful white dress. The two gasped softly with wide eyes. "D...Duna?"

The girl gave a small nod and smile. "I heard about Ty's condition, and I came here to help wake him up."

Mr. Paleo raised a brow. "How? We haven't told anyone besides who was close to our son."

"You can say me and Ty are friends as well, Mr. Paleo." Duna replied to the man.

Rosie ran up to her as her red, puffy eyes stared into the blonde's face. "You can help him?" She asked frantically while gripping Duna's shoulders tightly.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, but we'll need the revival machine to do this. I already have one of the keys to this."

Mrs. Paleo looked at her husband in desperation. "Dear, please get Diggins. If it means saving my son…" The man looked at Duna for a moment longer before he sighed and nodded and left the room. Minutes later, the boy had been placed on a gurney and rolled into the revival room. Diggins and Ty's father carefully placed him in the machine and sealed the door.

"Stand back. I'll take care of the rest." Duna spoke as she approached the machine. They backed up while the girl's fingers started dancing around the keys of the board, using different codes and functions as the machine was beeping a few times. With the last key punched, Duna dug in her pocket and pulled out a device similar to the one Ty had, but was crafted from a cyan crystal with special metal they never saw before.

"What is that?" Mr Paleo asked the girl.

Duna sighed as she plugged it in. "I'm not able to tell you…" With the device plugged in, Duna pressed the revive button as the inside started to glow cyan, covering Ty's body. The machine hummed loudly as it lightly shook. The others grew worried as the light was shining brighter and brighter. There was loud chime before the machine powered down and the door popped open.

When the door was fully opened, Diggins and Mr. Paleo gently took Ty out, but grew shocked. He was in his anthro dragon form that Duna first witnessed from their encounter in the lava dig site. "What...why…?" They breathed.

"The process...draws out ancient DNA. In order to heal him, his body was altered by using this DNA." Duna explained.

The family was about to question what she meant before a very soft moan escaped Ty's mouth. His eyes slowly opened as the others gasped and gathered around him. It took a moment for his eyesight to return. "Mmmmm...M...Mom….Dad...Rosie….Twi?" He asked with a gentle voice.

His mother sobbed tears of joy as she hugged him tightly. "Thank God…"

"Mom…." Ty whispered as he hugged her gently.

Twilight smiled as she turned towards Duna. "Thank you so mu-" She frowned as the girl was no longer there. Instead there was a small box left nearby on a table. She opened it and saw a necklace with a cyan crystal in it with a note. "Have Ty wear this to make him look human to blend in. Duna." She read.

Ty was now confused. "Look human? But I am…"

"...you might want to look in a mirror, son." His father sighed. The fighter got up and went to the closest mirror before he gasped, seeing his new appearance.

Ty gaped a bit and turned to his parents. "I...I...can explain...not really." He stuttered.

"Ty," his mom spoke. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, just take it easy." The fighter nodded as he tried to get his bearings. Twilight walked up to him and handed him the necklace Duna left. When it was strapped around his neck, Tyrant became cloaked in cyan light until he resembled his old self.

The boy examined himself before smiling. " _Duna...thank you."_ He was pried from his thoughts when a pinkette tackled him with a bone crushing hug. Ty responded by hugging her back tightly. "Rosie…"

The girl looked up at him. "You had me scared to death." She sniffed. "I thought I lost you."

"I know…" He breathed. "But I'm not going anywhere…" Tyrant cupped her cheek and gently kissed her lips. Rosie gave a soft moan and returned the kiss. The family smiled, seeing that Ty was back for good. "Still can't get over I have to blend in as a human now…" Ty breathed when the kiss broke.

Diggins chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Considering how well that girl's device seems to work, I don't think anyone will be able to tell."

The fighter nodded. "Yeah…." He then gasped. "Bullwort!"

"Taken care of." Twilight grinned. "By yours truly."

His eyes widened in shock. "You...beat Frigi...but how? That vivosaur was untouchable."

The boy's sister giggled sheepishly. "I maaaay have gotten help from her counterpart." Igno's medal glowed in her pocket with a small growl of joy ringing in her head.

Ty gasped in disbelief. "You, my baby sister who I had to help with everything, managed to get your hands on a legendary vivosaur and took down a foe I could not?"

"You'd be right, jealous?~" She teased.

Tyrant sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah...a bit."

Diggins rolled his eyes with a smile. "Speaking of legendary vivosaurs, I found this medal in Richmond's office while the staff cleaned the mess up." He held out Frigi's medal in his palm. Before their eyes the black rimmed coin glowed with an icy blue aura before it flew out of the scientist's hand and pressed against Ty's body.

Ty blinked before hearing her voice. _**"Tyrant Paleo….my fighter…"**_ Ty's mouth dropped as he heard her voice. _**"I have been waiting for so long for you….I ached to be by your side...to fight for you…"**_

The boy grasped the medal and cupped it in his hand. "Are you sure? I don't know if I'm worthy."

" _ **For the one who heard my plea and accepts my loyalty and bond, is bound to be with me, as Igno chose Twilight to fight alongside."**_ Frigi explained in a sweet voice.

Ty remained silent until a smile formed. "It would be an honor, Frigi."

Soon enough the door opened up as someone entered. "Ty, Twi. Glad you two are ok." The others turned and saw Holt. He was covered in a few cuts from some knives, scars and some bruises. Twilight rushed towards him and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Oy, hehe, easy Twi. I told you I'd be fine." He chuckled while hugging her as well.

She gave him a soft glare. "Never make me leave you like that **again**."

The blonde boy sighed with a gentle smile. "You have my word." He cooed before pressing his lips to hers. Twilight's expression softened as she kissed him back.

Mrs. Paleo saw them and giggled. "So this is your boyfriend? How sweet." She teased.

Both blushed and rose before Holt bowed to the parents. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Twi's mother smiled as her dad rose a brow.

"So...you think I'll let you date my little girl, do you?" He questioned.

His wife gave him a small glare. "He took care of Twi, made her smile and he got her back here while fending off those bandit bastards from raping her. Not to mention the boy gave our daughter time to save us." She smiled at Holt. "If anything, I give him my full blessing to be with our little Twilight." The blonde flushed as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah shucks ma'am..I was just looking out for her. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her." Holt spoke in embarrassment.

Twi's dad chuckled. "Just kidding, dear. Just sizing him up is all." Mrs Paleo rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed his lips.

"Still the hard headed man I fell in love with." She cooed while tracing a finger across his chest.

The man groaned softly. "Dear...not in front of the kids…~"

The woman grinned before turning to her children. "Kids, why don't you all head to your rooms for some rest. Your father and I are going to have a... _private_ moment.~" She smirked at her husband before dragging him off.

Twi and Ty glanced at each other before shuddering. "I know we both know what she meant…" Ty stated.

Twi grimaced. "But it's awkward and weird to hear it from them." Holt chuckled before holding Twi by the waist.

"But your mother has a point. We should get some rest. For me, I'm pretty exhausted." He spoke with a chuckle.

Rosie nodded before a smile formed. "I almost forgot, the master level-up battles are tomorrow."

Ty grinned. "Good. Can't wait to be a master fighter."

The pinkette grinned and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll be sure to _tire_ you out when we get to our room.~" Both pairs walked off and went their separate ways.

 **(Very Long Lemon Warning)**

As Rosie and Ty headed for their room, Rosie spoke up again. "Master fighters… can't believe it."

"I know..." Ty smiled while rubbing her back. "It only felt like yesterday when we were just level 1 fighters."

His fiance smiled as a blush formed. "Sooo...guess this means...we'll be getting married soon…"

"Yes," Ty nodded and held her close. "But I'll be looking forward to our wedding.~" The pinkette giggled and leaned on his shoulder.

" _ **My fighter,"**_ Frigi spoke up, _**"mind if I come out?"**_ Ty blinked as they entered his room.

"I don't mind." He replied. The medal floated out of his pocket and shined before she stood there...in her goddess majesty.

Frigi was nearly twice the size of Perso, her body was ice blue and ice-like armor on her back. She held the most curvy hourglass figure ever seen. Wide hips that swayed and begged to be grabbed, thick and sexy legs with a large beach ball sized butt, and her breasts at a whooping X-cup. The fighters blinked with crimson blushes as they gazed in awe. **"Do you...like my body?"** She asked shyly with her cheeks dark blue, showing she was blushing.

Ty opened his mouth but no words came out. Rosie glanced over and jabbed her elbow at his arm. "S-say something…"

"U-Uh…" Ty gulped. "You look...incredible…" Frigi's cheeks turned darker as she turned away. "So…..I'm...happy to have you Frigi...I promise I'll take care of you, something that Bullwort never did." The vivosaur smiled as she took a seat on his bed.

" **Um….if you want to know something, I can...make people look like...anthro vivosaurs."** She spoke up to get the silence out. The fighters blinked to hear this.

"You...can?" Ty asked. Frigi nodded and demonstrated as her hand glowed blue and covered Rosie in the light. When it died down Rosie stood in an anthro like form of her favorite vivosaur, Gorgo.

Rosie inspected herself as Ty blushed madly. Rosie's body was covered in black scales, and the red sections a gorgo would have are pink in color. Her hair was still there, but longer and more silky than before. Her body was also more curvy and hourglass with a large butt and K-cup breasts and her own tail. "D..damn...you look sexy like that Rosie." Ty breathed in awe.

The pinkette nodded before grinning slyly at him. "Did you lock the door?~" She purred.

Ty grinned before pushing the doors button with a click. "I did now.~" Out of nowhere the girl pressed him to the wall with a seductive glint in her eyes. "Since you'll be like this, why don't I...~" He removed the necklace and showed his dragon form. With his dragon like anthro body exposed, Rosie glanced down and gasped.

"Y...you have…" She breathed as she saw two bulges in his pants.

Ty looked down and blinked. "Wow...guess what they say about dragons is true...they have two dicks." Rosie got excited as her claws starting tearing through his clothes. When his pants were shredded to bits, his two new developed dicks popped out, longer and thicker than his old one was with knots at the bottom.

Rosie grabbed them gently in her hand as she stroked their length. "Wow….they're so thick and hard.~"

Ty bit his lip. "Fuuuuuuck...they're fucking more sensitive than before.~" The pinkette gorgo grinned as her claws lightly grazed his tips. The dragon boy gasped and sprayed her face with pre-cum.

As she wiped her face clean, Rosie giggled. "Mmmm, that was too easy.~"

Ty took a breather before grinning. "Oh yeah?~" He picked her up and pinned her to the wall next. "Let's see how sensitive you are.~" His claws shredded her shirt and skirt off before he fingered her pussy and kneaded her tits. Rosie bit her lip as she squirmed in his grasp. "Oh you are sensitive. Good.~" He pulled her to the bed and pinned her. "I'm gonna fuck you like a whore.~" At their side Frigi was blushing up a storm.

Rosie saw her and smiled. "Why not join us Frigi? Let's make this a threesome.~" The legendary vivosaur blinked as she played with her tail.

" **You...want me to join?~"** She asked nervously.

"You don't have to." Ty smiled. "It's your call. I won't push you to something you don't like."

The girl shook her head quickly. **"No no no, it's not that,"** she assured him, **"I just didn't expect you two to be so forward and ask me to."**

"When it comes to us Frigi, we always have sex." Rosie giggled. "We do it because we love each other, and it doesn't hurt to have our ways with each other.~" Frigi smiled at this before placing a hand on each of them. Her cold body sent chills through them as they were covered in goosebumps and their nipples hardened. Rosie leaned forward to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She tried to pull back, but her lips remained stuck as if she touched her tongue to a frozen metal pole.

Ty chuckled to this. "Guess I'll have to warm you both up.~" He grinned and placed them on the bed and mounted them from behind. He placed Rosie so that she was laying with her stomach on Frigi's as their breasts squished together. He lined his two dicks to their pussies before gently pushing in. He gasped by not only feeling the pleasure doubled, but heat and cold surrounding his dicks from their holes.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck...this is awesome!~" He moaned and started thrusting against them with slaps. Rosie moaned as Frigi was starting to knead her breasts. As the pinkette's milk flowed out, it froze instantly from Frigi's cold. While she played with her tits, the pinkette purred and shoved her tongue inside Frigi's mouth and pressed hers to the vivosaurs. Once again her flesh became frozen to Frigi's. The vivosaur cooed as she moved their connected tongues around their mouths. Rosie purred with a seductive look in her eyes before slapping Frigi's large ass.

" **Mmmmmmmmm!~"** Frigi moaned sharply as she gave Rosie's tits a sharp squeeze and twist. The pinkette cried sharply in her mouth until her hands opened her ass cheeks and shoved a few fingers in her anal hole. Frigi groaned in pleasure as she too gripped Rosie's ass, but instead shoved in most of her long, ice covered tail. The pinkette screeched in bliss and squirted on Ty's dicks.

"Fuck you two look so sexy together.~" Ty moaned as he watched them while pounding faster. He grabbed hold of Rosie's tail and pulled to increase his thrusts into her pussy. The girl moaned with lust filled eyes as she breathed softly as her mouth generated some heat into Frigi's. The temperature increase was enough to release her lips and tongue from Frigi's.

"Mmm, that was coldest kiss I ever got..I loved it.~" She purred at Frigi and caressed her breasts.

" **I glad you enjoyed it.~"** She moaned as Ty pounded harder into them. Rosie whispered in her ear causing her to grin and nod. The two slithered their tails behind Ty before shoving them in his ass. Ty's pupils shrank while he sucked in a sharp breath from the sudden cold and slammed balls deep into both of them. He released a loud growl as his dicks released a torrent of bubbling lava into their wombs. Both girls moaned as his warmth filled their bodies. His climax ended a minute later before his knots swelled up and kept himself in their cunts.

"I... can't pull out…" He breathed with a blush.

"Then don't, I love it like this.~" Rosie sighed blissfully and laid on Frigi's breasts. Frigi sighed happily while she stroked Rosie's back.

Ty chuckled with a smile as he was still aching. "Hope you can keep your word my dear, cause I'm just getting started when I recover.~" As he spoke he felt the swelling decrease and he pulled out. "Now then." He sat back on the bed before pulling Rosie up and turned her to face him. He held her waist above his as his dicks throbbed for more and pointed up at her holes. "It's time you experience your first double penetration.~" He purred before slamming her down on his lap. His dicks throbbed inside her and he pounded her savagely.

Rosie's eyes rolled back and her tongue fell out. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuuuuck.~" She moaned as her body flailed in front of him. Ty grinned as his claws grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, squirting milk out. He latched to them hungrily and sucked fast. Frigi was laying on her back watching her new fighter plow the girl senseless. She pushed her tail in her cum filled pussy and tail fucked herself as she moaned and groped her breasts. Ty glanced behind his fiance and gave Frigi lustful smirk. "You're next, my dear.~" He cooed with a lick of his lips.

" **Mmmmm, I can't wait."** She purred. **"Why don't I...entertain you?~"** She crawled up to him and turned around and started twerking, shaking her massive ass to him. The fighter grinned as his tail moved up and caressed her jiggling butt. **"Oooooh, yessssss.~"** The ice vivosaur purred as she pressed her ass to his face. Ty smirked and gave her butt cheek a small bite. The girl purred in delight as she soon sat on his lap and latched her lips to Rosie's again. Rosie's mind fogged over as she was overwhelmed in pleasure. The human girl's claws gripped her breasts and squeezed them as her tail whipped at her pussy. Frigi smirked as she gripped her flailing tits and kneaded them while her cold touch spread through the girls orbs.

Ty groaned as he pounded faster and faster. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!~" The final straw was when Frigi grinded her pussy along his dick as it thrusted into Rosie's. The boy roared and slammed balls deep before erupting another massive load inside the pinkette's holes. Rosie let off a moan of pure ecstasy. The moment after Ty finished, his knots swelled again and held him in place. Frigi climbed off as Ty saw Rosie's breasts now stiff and slightly bigger. "Nice work my dear Frigi.~" He purred and licked his soon to be wife's frosted tits.

" **Thank you, my fighter.~"** She grinned with a wink. As soon as he felt his knots soften, Tyrant immediately pulled out and placed Rosie to the side before pouncing on Frigi. The boy shoved his lengths into her holes. Frigi screamed in bliss as she wrapped her tail around his waist and pulled him harder against her.

"Oh you feel so cold.~" Ty groaned as he groped her tits. "I'll just have to keep filling you up until you're all warm inside.~" The vivosaur moaned with a nod as she grinded her crotch deeper into him. "I'm so happy you're with us, Frigi. My girls will be delighted to get to know you more too.~" He purred and slapped her large ass.

" **Me too.~"** She cooed and leaned in to slowly lick his chest. A purr escaped his mouth as his tail coiled her body and hugged her into his pecs. Frigi giggled as her icy breath washed over Ty's skin. A groan escaped the fighter's mouth as he gave sharp and fierce thrusts in her ass and pussy. **"Mmmm, do you enjoy ravaging my icy body?~"**

"Yes, I do.~" He smirked. "If you like, I can fuck you anytime you want me to.~" Another giggle was heard as she hugged him closer.

" **I would like that.~"** She sighed.

"Good.~" He licked her cheeks and shoved balls deep with quick thrusts. "Ready to cum?~" She nodded with a lustful smile as she slapped Ty's ass.

" **Please,"** she cooed, **"give me as much as you can.~"** Ty granted her wish and pushed deep before pumping more hot cum in her body. Frigi screamed in bliss as her body steamed from its warmth. Ty groaned and hugged her as he shuddered. His tongue traced her cold skin making her shiver in delight. **"Fuuuuuuuuck...it's so warm in me.~"**

"Good." He sighed. "You feel warmer already.~" He leaned forward and kissed her lips. The girl gave a grin before flipping him on his back. Ty gasped in surprise as she pinned down his arms and legs. "Whoa, forward aren't you? I like it, makes you feisty.~" Frigi giggled with a blush as her aura spread and ice covered his wrists and ankles, holding him down. "Brrrrr...easy with the ice, honey. Don't want me to freeze do you?~"

The girl gave a wink. **"No, but sex has a way of…"** She grinned and gave a sudden bounce on his lap. **"Getting others hot.~"** Ty moaned loudly as the ice vivosaur rode him cowgirl style. He saw Rosie moving behind her while she grinned before she grasped Frigi's tits and kneaded them. **"So you're awake again?~"** Frigi purred.

"Yes," Rosie cooed, "and I'm eager to fuck you now.~" She pinched Frigi's swollen ice clit.

The ice vivosaur bit her lip. **"Nnnnngh, that sounds nice, but I'm in the middle of something.~"**

Rosie thought for a second before grinning. "How about this, we each ride him with his dicks in our asses while we scissor?~"

Frigi shivered and came to the idea before pulling the dick out of her pussy and shoved it in Rosie's ass. **"Get to it, my dear.~"** Both girls slammed their soaked holes to each other's while they bounced on Ty's rods.

"Oh shiiiiiiit.~" Ty moaned. "Fucked while watching you two fuck...it's a perfect combination.~" Rosie smirked as she gave her ass a slap for it to jiggle in his face. Frigi purred as her long neck coiled the girl's neck and slammed her lips to Rosie's. The pinkette moaned as her clawed hands groped Frigi's icy body. Their tails coiled around each other before they purred in their kiss and shoved them in Ty's butt. "Nnnnghhh, what is it with you girls and my ass.~" Ty groaned.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it.~" Rosie smirked in lust at her soon to be husband. The two girls kept grinding together as the warmth grew. "Oh, your pussy is making me all tingly from your ice, Frigi. I love it.~" She moaned while kneading her breasts. Frigi moaned in amusement as her ice returned and spread into Rosie's hole. The pinkette shivered and twisted her hips to make sure their pussies were fuly connected. The ice soon move up as it hardened and encased her clit.

The three pounded and fucked each other for a few hours on end. Ty groaned and gripped their tits. "I...I can't hold it much longer.~"

"Then cum sweetie.~" Moaned Rosie as they slammed down on his waist. The boy cried in bliss as his semen exploded in their asses as the knots swelled again. Both girls sighed in pleasure as they laid against Ty's body. Rosie glowed as she returned to her human form.

"Guess it doesn't last long." She giggled.

" **Maybe not, but I can make you a vivosaur anytime.~"** Frigi cooed while caressing her body.

"Goodie.~" The pinkette moaned as she grinded her butt softly to Ty. The boy sighed happily and licked their cheeks as he gave a soft yawn.

"Guess you really did tire me out, Pinkie." Tyrant smiled. The two giggled and held him with their breasts as his pillows. "See you in the morning, my love." He cooed before snoring softly.

Rosie giggled before something popped into her head. "Frigi, Igno is a male right?" The vivosaur nodded as Rosie smirked. "Oh Twilight will be in for the best night of her life.~"

 **(Meanwhile….)**

After their parting with Ty and Rosie, Twilight and Holt entered Twilight's room. The blonde girl sighed in relief and laid on her bed. "I'm so tired…"

Holt smiled and climbed onto bed. "I know the feeling...I'm happy you're ok."

The blonde girl smiled as her hand slid over to his and gripped it softly. "I was scared I lost you back at the mountains…" Twi sighed softly.

"I know," Holt nodded, "but I'm here now, my love." He smiled lovingly before pressing his lips to hers. Twi gave a soft moan and returned the kiss. Holt shuddered as their tongues danced before his hands slid down and grasped her ass.

" **Watch your hands, boy."** A deep voice spoke with a slight snarl. Holt immediately pulled back with a startled look.

"W-who said that?" The boy asked while looking around. A glow from one of Twi's pockets was seen as it pulsed. The medal of Igno floated out and flashed as they saw him in his anthropomorphic form.

Igno's skin was sun yellow with his back, arms and tail covered in a fire red coat of fur. His body was incredibly muscular that any woman would drool for. He had a large member that dangled from his crotch and cantaloupe sized balls. **"I did."** Igno glared at Holt.

Twilight blushed at his body as Holt blinked before shaking his head. "Ok, I don't know what you're thinking, but why are you interrupting me with my girlfriend, pal?"

" **You claim she is your mate?"** Igno raised a brow.

"Yes...we are." Holt nodded and held Twi by her waist.

Igno stared for a second and laughed. **"Amusing for a human."** His laugh was short lived. **"As I have deemed the girl worthy enough to wield my power, I claim her as my mate."**

Twilight flushed as Holt snarled. She knew this wouldn't end well. "Hold it! You have no right to claim her in any way! You don't even know Twilight like I do, and she has me! So hands off pal!" The vivosaur growled as he towered over Holt.

" **You dare speak to me that way?!"** Igno snapped.

"What if I do!?" Holt growled back as their eyes met. "I don't care if you're a god of everything, Twilight is mine!"

Twilight knew something bad would happen if she didn't step in and say something. "Both of you, knock it off!" She huffed and smacked the back of their heads. Both males winced and rubbed their heads as their anger faded. "You say you're a god, but you bicker like a spoiled rich kid. And I've known plenty."

Igno blinked before he realized his attitude and bowed his head. **"I understand...please forgive me."**

Twilight sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "And you, I thought you were over the jealousy of my vivosaurs."

Holt bit his lip as he fiddled his fingers. "I am...but….Igno...he's a guy...and…."

Twi smiled and cupped his cheek. "Holt, you will always mean the most to me, none of my vivosaurs can ever replace you." She let loose a small giggle. "I know you feel the same way. You don't see me getting jealous of the raptor sisters you have, do you?"

The blonde knew she was right and sighed. "Yeah…." He turned to Igno. "I'm sorry."

Igno stared down at the boy. **"Perhaps...I was a bit...arrogant."**

Holt looked up at the fire T-rex and held his hand out. "Friends?" A grin formed on the vivosaur's face as he shook the boy's hand.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

Holt and Igno chuckled. "You know…" Holt spoke. "Since you are one of Twilight's vivosaurs...I guess I have no problems sharing her with you." His comment caused Twi to flush again.

" **Hmmm...yes, I will have no problem with that either."** The fire predator nodded with a grin. **"Shall we?"**

"We shall." Holt grinned as he took his clothes off and was bare naked like him. Igno glanced at the boy and gave a deep chuckle. "What's so funny?"

" **You think you are effective at mating with meager equipment like that?"** Igno bellowed in laughter as he pointed to Holt's crotch.

The blonde flushed and covered it with a grim look while Twilight glared. "Igno, don't be rude to him."

The chuckling stopped as the T-Rex grinned at the boy. **"Allow me to give you a gift for tonight, my friend."** His hand glowed red as Holt was covered in a fire. The fighter was now an anthro raptor with blonde feathers and scales. His body structure was bulkier and his hanging rod and balls were bigger than before. **"That should suffice."** Igno grinned.

Holt gawked at this and smirked with glinting eyes at Igno. "This is so cool! I didn't know you could do this!"

" **I'm a god."** Igno smirked. The two chuckled before turning to Twilight and grinned.

Twi's face darkened even more as she locked on to them. Holt was now at 25 inches long and 3 inches thick while Igno at 30 inches and 4 inches thick. Her legs gave out as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh my God….you two...are fucking beasts...I love it."

Igno grinned and gripped her chin lightly as he looked in her eyes. **"Trust me my mate, you have yet to see beasts.~"** Twilight gulped in excitement before the two moved to her face as their hard throbbing cocks poked at her face. **"Your mouth, my mate.~"** Twilight was not gonna choose over the other so she pressed their dicks together and pushed them both down her throat. Her cheeks were stretched out as she tried to bob her head. The two males moaned and grasped her head before gently thrusting vice versa.

"Mmmm...this is an interesting feeling." Holt moaned. "I never did this with another guy...but...this is interesting to feel.~" Igno smirked as he kept a soft grip on Twi's hair. The boy felt being pushed to the side a bit and pushed closer to Igno to get more room. As the two pushed each other Twi was helpless to their gradual increase in force.

" **Nnnngh, I was a bit worried myself about this...but I'm enjoying this.~"** Igno moaned while he and Holt now started pounding the girl's throat. Holt bit his lip and kept his legs spread to where he can match Igno in pace and force. Twi gagged and slurped both of them as they slammed further and further.

"Nnngh...you close man?~" Holt asked the vivosaur as they pushed harder together.

Igno growled with a nod. **"I've been holding this in for millions of years."** The two anthro dinos growled as they gave more hard slaps and pounds. They forced balls deep into Twi's stomach and snarled as their cum burst out and filled her. Twilight moaned and felt her stomach bloating from their semen. After they stopped, the males sighed and pulled back to let her breathe.

Twi panted as leftover cum spilled from her mouth. "A...amazing…~"

Holt and Igno chuckled. "Ready to double stuff her pussy, bud?" Holt asked Igno with a smirk.

" **Indeed, but…"** As Igno looked at Twilight he became confused. **"I...don't know where it is…"**

Holt gave a small snort. "Ok, since you're new to fucking a humanand where her privates are, I'll show you." He pulled Twilight's legs open and unzipped her jumpsuit as he showed her naked body to him. "Her pussy is right here." He pointed to the soaking hole above her ass hole.

" **She covers her body from males?"** Igno asked. **"You humans are strange."**

"I know, but we clothe ourselves for warmth and to shield ourselves from others. If we go around naked, people will be uncomfortable about it. Men would sometimes see this as a free ticket to fucking woman." Holt explained. Igno nodded as he pulled the jumpsuit the rest of the way off Twi's body in one motion.

" **Now, let's continue.~"** He grinned and hovered Twi over his lap. Holt nodded and sat in front of him as their dick and balls pressed up above her hole. Twilight flushed heavily before Igno slammed her down on them. **"Mmmmmm, now this is what I crave for.~"** The vivosaur moaned as he and Holt pounded her wildly. Twi bit her lip as she was bounced up and down their thick rods without mercy. Igno purred and grabbed Holt by the hips to pull him closer. Holt complied and held Igno's hips as well. The god noticed Twi's breasts bouncing furiously with their movement as he leaned in and licked one.

"Oh she loves being sucked there." Holt moaned and grinned. "Just suck on her nipple.~" He showed by moving his head around and latching to one and sucked hard. Igno smirked before latching to the other as they drank her milk with purrs. Twi gasped as they remained latched to her flesh. Igno felt like a vacuum that had been set on turbo. He drank her breast dry and pulled back. He saw Holt still drinking and pushed his head to his to get more. Holt glared as he wanted the milk from this one for himself. The girl felt them sharing her sensitive flesh as her head arched back while she moaned in bliss.

The moment the milk was gone, the two pulled back and licked their lips. "You know….that wasn't too bad I guess." Holt spoke and gave a small chuckle.

" **Indeed,"** Igno remarked. **"Sharing her as a mate will not be a problem at all, my friend."** Holt nodded before they felt their climaxes growling and they held each other tighter with furious pounds and snarls. **"Nnnnghhh, again.~"** Igno growled before gripping Twi's ass tightly. Holt grabbed Twilight by her inner thighs before they slammed in deep and roared loudly as their semen bursted in her womb. Twilight shuddered as their thick seed filled to the rim and seeped out of her.

The two sighed before they released her and relaxed. "Wow….that was awesome." Holt grinned. "Ready to experience her ass?~" Igno raised a brow in interest as his hand fell on one of Twi's butt cheeks and kneaded roughly. "Oh Twilight **loves** anal. I mean loves it.~" Holt grinned as he slapped her ass, making her moan loudly.

" **Perhaps I could take this one by myself?"** Igno proposed.

"She's all yours." The boy grinned and sat back while stroking his dick.

Igno grabbed Twi by the back of her hips as he rested his tip against her hole. Twilight looked at him and nodded with drunken face, begging for it. With a nod and smile, Igno gripped her tighter and shoved his length deep in her ass. When he was balls deep Igno paused to take in how tight she was. He felt her muscles massaging his shaft as a growl formed. **"Nnnngh...wow, no wonder you love this.~"** He smirked and started to pound her furiously as the bed under them shook violently. Igno smirked at Holt who was watching their mate flop to his rhythm. **"My friend, feel up to teasing her front? I want to see her squirm.~"** Holt smirked and nodded as he crawled to Twilight before brushing his dick across her breasts, face and back.

Twi moaned with a blush as she moved about. "Hooooolt, you enjoying this a bit too much…~"

"Says our sexy woman who is enjoying herself with being plowed by two hunk males.~" He smirked and licked her face. Twilight moaned again and turned away. Holt grinned as he raised his claws and lightly traced them over her nipples. The girl shuddered and whimpered in pleasure as Holt looked at Igno. "Mind if I fuck her throat again?~"

" **I won't stop you."** The t-rex smirked as he gave Twi's ass a hard slap. Twi cried in pleasure but was muffled when Holt rammed his dick in her throat and pounded her with Igno. The males growled as they thrusted harshly and slapped at her ass, cheeks, stomach and breasts.

"Oh yeah, this is the best threesome I ever had.~" Holt moaned as they gave another hard pound. The bed rocked and threw them off causing them to press their lips together by mistake. The males blinked before Holt pulled back with a blush. "Uh, sorry about that." Igno raised a brow, but shook it off. They continued as Holt tried to get that kiss out of his head.

" _What is with me? I can't be enjoying that...can I?"_ He thought with a blush and groaned when he spewed cum in Twi's throat. The girl gulped as much as she could while the boy continued to pound her.

Igno was also thinking it over. _**"That was a pretty interesting feeling. Never thought I would feel lips to mine...even from a male."**_ He thought before snarling and pumping cum in Twi's ass. Twi herself was barely hanging onto consciousness as they continued have their way with her. It became just growls and moans from the boys as they pounded Twilight like a sex toy. Igno felt his curiosity getting the best of him as he leaned to Holt and pressed his lips to his again.

The boy flushed heavily at the kiss. _"Oh my God! He's kissing me again!"_ Holt thought as he shivered from Igno's warm lips to his. Holt's body was falling to instinct and he pushed back hard against Igno's kiss with a groan. Twi had no idea what they were up to as her eyes closed while they abused her body. Holt shoved his tongue into Igno's mouth and stroked his firm chest. Igno growled before pushing his own tongue to Holt's. They pulled back a bit as they purred and brushed their lips. "Fuck, never thought kissing you would feel so good.~" The boy whispered lustfully.

" **It was definitely interesting."** The god groaned. Holt found himself caressing his body as he licked Igno's neck before kneading his balls. Igno growled softly at his touch. **"I'm not against your actions, boy."** He groaned. **"But I intend to only mate females."**

"I was at first, but this is nice. Nothing wrong with exploring our sexuallity, right?" Holt whispered as he bit his neck gently.

The fire dino growled. **"If that's what you want I will make you submit."**

"Sounds like an interesting plan.~" Holt purred. "Let's try it.~" The two pulled out of Twilight and Igno pinned Holt down and fiercely made out with him as they grinded their bodies together. Twilight was still in a daze while she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were blurry before she rubbed them and saw the sight of the males. Igno snapped his fingers as Holt returned to human form. Holt whined, but gripped his dick and furiously pumped the god. The vivosaur growled before spinning Holt around gripped his ass.

" **You're mine now!"** He snarled before ramming his rod deep into Holt. The boy cried in pleasure as his ass tightened on his large dick, massaging it as the fire vivosaur purred in bliss. Twilight watched silently and fingered herself at the show. Igno started thrusting and pounding Holt's ass, taking a liking to how good it felt. Holt bucked against him as his own dick bounced with their wild movements. Minutes passed before Igno roared and sprayed into Holt's body. The boy shuddered when he felt cum filling him the first time as he moaned and fell on the bed.

Igno growled softly before seeing his female mate watching them with a blush. **"What is it, my mate?"**

"That...was...the sexiest thing I ever saw.~" She moaned and bit her lip. The dino grinned and pulled the girl to them. Igno sat her down on Holt's back as he pulled out of Holt.

" **I wish to mate you alone for a bit."** He cooed in her ear.

"Just as long as you and Holt show me more of you two fucking.~" She purred in his ear and licked it.

Igno growled. **"Later, right now I want you.~"** Twi smirked and opened her legs to him and shook her bust. Her vivosaur snarled before plunging his dick into her pussy. It shot through her and poked into Twi's womb.

"Ooooh, yes! Fuck me baby! Abuse this whore!~" She moaned in delight. He began savagely pounding at Twi;s body while his clawed hands gripped her breasts and dug in. "YEEEEEEEES! YES YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK MY SLUTTY BODY! DO IT! ABUSE ME ANYWAY YOU DESIRE!~" Igno roared as his thrusts increased showing a massive bulge from inside Twi's body. He threw themselves on the bed away from Holt as he crashed his lips to her and clawed her body. Twi had no control over what he did to her. If she pulled back he moved closer, if she stopped grinding against him, he grinded harder.

Igno was a force to be reckoned with as he pounded, slapped and abused Twi in many ways. She now was in his arms as he held her legs, hovering over him as he pounded her cunt. **"I'm gonna fill you up my whore!~"** He snarled.

"DO IT! FILL ME! FILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~" Twilight screamed and clamped on his cock tightly. One growl later Igno blasted her womb with his hot cum. "Yesssssssss.~" She moaned and licked her lips. "Oh you two are so good at pleasing me.~" When he finally stopped flooding her body she tried to climb off only to have him hold her down.

" **And where do you think you're going?~"** He grinned.

"Aww, but I want Holt to join us.~" She cooed with a puppy eye look. However, off to the side snores could be heard from the human boy. "Guess not." She giggled before wiggling her hips. "Still up for more?~"

" **Like I was giving you a choice.~"** Igno smirked while licking his lips. The room was filled with more roars and screams as they fucked through the night.

 **Finally done with another chapter. Sorry if there wasn't much story told in this one, I know the lemon was pretty long. If you guys prefer something else in the lemons be sure to let me know and I will try and fix them to your liking. The story will be a bit more suspenseful starting next chapter, I hope you're ready. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it or if there was something that you didn't like. Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fossil Fighters-Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 21- Among Friends and Foes**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

It was the day after Ty and Twilight bonded with their new legendary vivosaurs. The level-up battles were today, and it was the biggest one to Ty's life. It was the final battle to accomplish his dream of being a master fighter. Our hero was sitting in his hotel room giving his vivosaur medals a polish before the event. He wanted to make sure that every one of his teammates was shining brightly. Ty breathed lightly on Spinax's medal before rubbing her gently with a towel. "This is the day girls. The master level-up battle." Tyrant grinned excitedly.

" _And we're excited as well."_ Spinax purred. _"I can't wait for us to show everyone how strong we are at full power."_ Her fighter nodded as he rubbed her medal more.

" _ **My fighter, shall I sit this battle out?"**_ He heard Frigi speak in her medal.

"If you don't want to battle, I won't force you." Tyrant breathed with a smile.

" _ **It's not that I don't want to fight, it's that I'm one of the most powerful vivosaurs on the island. It would be unfair if I battle due to my overwhelming strength."**_ The legendary sauropod explained.

Tyrant thought for a minute before smiling again. "You have a lot of honor in not wanting to battle someone who is at a weaker standpoint. I like that about you Frigi." The medal glowed as he heard her purr softly.

" _ **Thank you my fighter. Once they reach a higher level, I'll be delighted to battle them."**_ She giggled.

"Agreed." Ty held her medal in his palm before stroking it with his finger. The door knocked. "Come in." It opened as he saw his sister walk in. "Hey Twi, had a nice time bonding with Igno?"

Twi giggled with a nod. "It was a blast." She sighed while walking closer to him. As she did, her brother became aware she was limping a bit.

"Jesus, he must have done a number on you. You gonna be ok?" He asked with a chuckle, but a little concerned.

Twilight smirked. "Psssssh, like that would stop me from the level-up battle. After this you and I will be on equal terms."

"If you say so." Ty chuckled. "Just hope your new male dino won't steal you from my best bud Holt. Hate to see him break down again like before."

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that." Twi grinned. "Holt was having a bit of fun with him."

The male fighter arched a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Twi blushed with a dreamy look. "Apparently Holt is like me when it comes to...orientation.~"

Tyrant blinked and thought before putting two and two together as he gawked. "Y...you mean Holt and Igno…?" His sister nodded. Her brother paled from the thought of it and held his head. "OK! TMI! TMI! TMI! WTMI!"

Twi giggled as she hugged her brother. "Sorry."

Ty groaned. "Greeeeeeeat….now it's gonna take me months to get that out of my head…"

"Probably wouldn't help if I said that Holt wasn't the one in charge, would it?" She added.

"Uuuugh." Ty groaned and the thoughts just keep piling. "Please stop, enough already."

"Ok ok, sorry." She giggled and pulled back. "Welp, I'm gonna get ready. See ya later." She skipped out of his room with a hum and closed the door.

Ty's girls giggled. _"Your sister sure is interesting."_

"No kidding, she usually gives me info I don't want to hear sometimes…" Ty sighed softly. "Jesus, those thoughts are gonna take months to get out…"

" _Oh I'm sure we can take care of that.~"_ Cooed Shan. She and the others made their point when they shared with him thoughts of them naked, kissing, tail fucking, 69s and scissoring with moans. _"Better?~"_

Ty had a bulge and felt liquid running down his lips and saw red liquid. "Greeeeeat, now you all gave me a nosebleed…"

" _That wasn't the only thing.~"_ Nychus teased. Ty looked at his pants and punched his erection to make it go down. _"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it.~"_ The pink raptor cooed.

"Come on ladies, I need to think straight…" Ty breathed.

" _How about you think straight on this, hunk.~"_ S-Raptor purred as they kept teasing him with more pics of them fucking, but in the gold belly dancing outfits, even in girl school uniforms and bikinis.

The fighter groaned as he sat on the bed holding his crotch as it continued to grow. "Stoooooooop." He whined.

" _Oh you're so cute when you whine and blush.~"_ Goyal purred, them giving him close ups now. The boy whimpered before his human disguise vanished to his dragon form and his two large cocks bursted out of his pants. His cheeks burned red as he stroked himself to get it over with.

"I swear, I will punish you all so hard tonight after level-up battles." The boy groaned.

" _Oh will you?~"_ V purred. _"As I recall, only Frigi has gotten the pleasure of mating you with that body. And if I'm correct...we still have a few hours before the battle anyway.~"_ The other girls giggled before popping out of their medals and surrounded him with lustful eyes.

Ty looked at them and knew what they wanted, but he decided to get payback. "No." He said and turned around.

This shocked them. "N...no?" Spinax asked.

"You all behaved like bad girls with those pics. You expect me to reward you all like that?" He asked with a grin.

S saw his face and growled. "You think playing hard to get will stop us, Ty?" She reached for him, but he grabbed her hand and pinned it with shocking strength.

"According to myths, dragons are said to be stronger than dinosaurs." TYrant smirked. Next thing he knew, four long tails coiled his limbs as the sauropods pulled him back. "Nah ah ah, no touchy." He smirked and yanked from their grasp. The dragon flew into the open air from his balcony a little so they could barely reach.

Shan smirked. "You really think it's wise to let the other humans see you like that?" Ty smirked before flying to the roof and used his necklace to cover his form. The pink tyrano sighed sadly. "Now that's just cold."

"You're all to blame for this.~" Ty sang sung in a teasing manner.

Alectro snorted. "Well if you're going to play it that way, then I guess we don't have to fight for you today." This got his attention as he poked his head down.

"You all being serious?" Tyrant asked.

Alectro grinned after licking her lips. "We just want some fun, if you don't let us…I'm sure you get my meaning.~"

"Oh you girls are so hard to play at, you know that?" Ty asked with a sigh.

"Just come back down already, our mate.~" Spinax smiled warmly.

"What's the magic word?" Ty spoke.

"Pleeeeeeeeaaase?" They all whined with puppy eyes. Ty chuckled and finally came down, showing his dragon form and smirked.

"Come to your dragon master, my dears.~" He purred in the deepest, huskiest tone they ever heard.

The girls grinned. "Better idea, you come to us.~" They cooed as their tails all grabbed him. Ty smirked before tackling them in a pile as he kissed groped and shoved his dicks in them harshly. Frigi smiled lightly as she just laid on his bed.

"What are you waiting for, get over here.~" V purred to her.

" **I already had my fun with him.~"** She responded.

The girls had managed to pin the boy down as they smirked at her. "Do we need to grab you and fuck you silly like we're going to do to him?~" Brachio grinned.

"What? Not a fan of a dragon taking lead?~" He smirked, blowing blue fire at them.

"Oh hush.~" Smirked Perso as they groped him. "There'll be time for that another day.~"

Frigi giggled. "I'll just watch.~" The other smirked as they ravaged their fighter.

Twilight walked back to her room with a happy hum and skips. She did enjoy watching her brother's reaction from her time with Holt and Igno. Speaking of the two, she entered her room and saw the fire vivosaur stretching and yawning as Holt got up and groaned. "Man...what a night…" He yawned.

The girl smiled before walking up and pecked the blonde's cheek. "Morning.~"

"Morning sweetie…" Holt smiled and stretched. "Mmm, man last night was crazy, huh?" Twi nodded as Igno leaned his head on her shoulder.

" **I'm surprised you're able to walk after last night.~"** He purred softly in her ear.

"Well, I have gotten some practice at that." Twilight blushed. "My life has been quite interesting since I got here." She raised her hand before slowly stroking Igno's warm chest.

"Yet I passed out after one round with a big guy…" Holt sighed. "And you two fucked like rabbits all night. How do I get that kind of stamina?"

The girl grinned slyly at him. "If you want I could help you, _practice.~_ "

"Oh?" Holt spoke and grinned. "I think I can do that." He smiled back at her until shock spread across his face. "Oh crap, I can't believe I forgot!"

Twi tilted her head. "Forgot what?"

"I have something for you." He got up and dug in his bag. A minute of digging through clutter, he finally pulled out a set of green fossil rocks. "These are for you, Twi. These fossils belong to a vivosaur from the tricea group."

The girl's face fell to shock. She never knew he would get her something so valuable...her first three horned vivosaur. Her eye glittered before she tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Twilight squealed and kissed his face all over. Holt chuckled with a blush as he tried to hug her back.

"You're welcome Twi. I wanted it to be special for you." He spoke. The girl smiled brightly as she bubbled with excitement.

" **My fighter, why use vivosaurs like herbivores? They are nowhere in comparison to predators like myself, and you only need me in battle."** Igno spoke.

His comment caused Twilight to shake her head with a soft smile. "Igno, the herbivores can be just as good as any predator in battle. You may be in a class of your own, but that doesn't mean you can't use help from any others in battle."

Igno blinked a few times. **"But…"**

"Come on bro." Holt chuckled as he held her waist. "Everyone needs help in battles, even gods do as well. Not everyone is strong alone. Teamwork and friendship is what makes them strong." The vivosaur remained quiet as he mulled over what they both said.

"Igno, please put your pride as a god aside and battle with my vivosaurs, please...for me?" Twi cooed with puppy eyes.

Igno sighed. **"If it means that much to you, then I will do my best to follow your wishes."** Twilight smiled before hugging his warm body and kissed his neck. **"Mmmm, you are my mate and fighter...so I shall trust your judgement."**

"Good, and who knows, they'll might give you more of an advantage." The girl winked at him. Igno grinned as his hands cupped her small butt. "Mmmmm, horny are we?~" He growled before licking her neck. She moaned and grasped his large dick. Igno groaned in pleasure before tossing the girl on the bed and proceeded to remove her jumpsuit.

"Hey, what am I? Chop liver?" Holt spoke as he gave a playful glare.

Twi smirked. "Would you like my tight backside, Holty?~"

"Whatever you wish my dear.~" He grinned and took his clothes off while approaching. With both males in front and behind her, they began thrusting as moans echoed in the room.

Far from the hotel, a familiar girl watched the building before speaking in the mic. "Target is now fully recovered. Cosmomite has infused with his body at 100%." She spoke.

"We hear you. You're going to need to get the target alone so we don't attract more attention than necessary." A male voice spoke back.

"Not to worry, I have that plan set up." The girl grinned.

"We need every bit of that ore that we can find. No matter the cost we must get it from him. Are you sure you can handle this?" The male voice continued.

"Trust me, with how I interacted with him and his group, they seem to trust me enough for me to exploit it." The girl replied back.

"Carry on then. We'll await your signal, Princess." The male replied as the connection was gone.

"I swear, I told you not to call me that, lizard breath." The girl sighed as she walked away.

It was now several hours later as the master level-up battles were well under way. Tyrant, Twilight, and Rosie had all made it to the finals. The only obstacle in their way was the top fighter on the island.

"This is it, girls...you all ready to face the final boss of the level up battles?" Ty asked with a smile.

" _We won't let you down."_ His medals cheered in anticipation.

"Ty," Rosie spoke, "you should battle first. This is your moment."

The boy smiled as he cupped her cheek. "Thank you, Pinkie."

"Be sure to give him one for me." She cooed and kissed his lips. Ty grinned and kissed her back.

"WILL THE NEXT FIGHTER IN THE ROSTER PLEASE ENTER THE BATTLEFIELD?" Leon spoke over the intercom.

Ty groaned sadly as his lips left Rosie's. "That's me...wish me luck." The two waved as he walked to the door. "This is it….my moment of truth….let's do this!" He pushed through the door as he was met with a chant of cheers like a sonic boom hitting him.

"PLEASE GIVE YOUR CHEERS TO THE SILENT FIGHTER, THE NEWBIE OF THE SEASON, TYRAAAAAANT REEEEEEEEX!" Johnson announced. The crowd cheered as he waved...but on one side of the arena to where his opponent stood came a chorus of booes.

Ty gulped nervously. _"Well, that's a first."_ Across the arena Tyrant could see a bulky man with tan skin, a tight yellow t-shirt, black pants with a flame design on them, and a green T-rex mask on.

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH! It is I! SAURHEAD!" The man bellowed and roared to the crowd.

His fans cheered loudly being him. Several screamed out, "WE LOVE YOU SAURHEAD!" or "SHOW THAT PUNK WHO THE REAL DINOSAUR KING IS!"

Ty just stared back and scratched his head. "Who is "Saurhead" exactly?"The crowd went silent for a moment before Saurhead's fans booed louder and laughed at him. The green masked man held up his hand as they fell silent immediately.

"Let's get this one thing clear little boy." The man growled. "I'm the top ranked master fighter on this island! No one has ever beat my vivosaurs in battle! They all fall and become my dino's lunch! You may be in a big leagues, but I'm gonna thrash ya till you run crying to ya mommy!"

Ty blinked and shrugged. "Ok...you done boasting big guy?" This made Suarhead's fans growl at him while his own fans laughed at the insult he made. "If you think you're so tough then let's fight already."

"RRRAAAAAAARRRRR! Your vivosaurs will be slaughtered like livestock!" Saurhead roared and pulled his medals out.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Tyrant rolled his eyes as he pulled his own out. Saurhead tossed forth two earth medals and one fire. Tyrant grinned before tossing out his own, his first one was the newest addition to his team, Toba. This new sauropod was backed up by both S and U-Raptor. The crowd saw the long neck and went silent. "What? You all got a problem I have a new sauropod?" The fighter asked.

"According to our charts, Toba is a rare vivosaur mentioned in books of Captain Woolbeard's ship. The vivosaur is cleared for battle." Leon spoke.

"With the HP totalled, Ty has the first move. FIGHT!" Slate called as the battle began.

"Pachirino, Pachirino Fury!" Saurhead roared. The three horned vivosaur lunged and targeted Toba first. It stabbed and uppercutted her with a nosedive that followed. The sauropod hissed in pain but shook it off.

" _Our turn, use Pearl Strike!"_ Ty ordered. The new water Vivosaur grinned as she raised her front body and slammed it down on the earth user and bashed her legs down into the ground. She followed it with a strike from her side, sending it back as the dino cried in pain.

"GRRRRRRR! Pelto! Earth Sphere!" The champ cried. The earth ankylo cried as large stones blasted from its back and made its way to her. S-Raptor however moved quickly and took the hits for her as she fell to a knee.

"Such teamwork! S-Raptor took those hits for its teammate!" Slate announced in awe.

"That's a true teammate right there folks!" Leon cheered. Each side cheering for their own as the two fighters raged on in their heated battle.

" _U-Raptor, use U-Venom on Guan. We need to take that support one out."_ Ty ordered. The raptor got the message and blasted forward to the little predator. Saurhead saw this and wouldn't let that happen.

"Pelto! Pelto Combo!" He called as his said earth monster charged at the raptor.

" _S, help her with S-Fang!"_ The fighter called. The large fire predator charged as well and sunk her teeth deep in the vivosaurs neck. The effects of being fire caused far more damage as the earth vivosaur cried in pain. U-Raptor took this chance and dove at Guan. Her claws slashed away at the dino and followed with fast kicks. By pure luck, the venom was injected as the little predator cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"And Guan was poisoned by U-Raptor! Slate called.

"That's gonna hurt the Champ's chances at winning this battle!" Leon added.

While Tyrant smirked at this stroke of luck, Saurhead began laughing out right. "Uhhh...why are you laughing?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Did you seriously believe that little stunt can wear down one of my strongest vivosaurs!? HA! It's a joke!" The man laughed more as the little predator shook from the pain and breathed heavily. "Now behold, Great Unmasking!" Hearing the command, Guan screeched as lights filled the air. It grew and grew. The light soon shattered with a shrill roar that echoed the air as they all saw Guan's true form, the mighty tyrant lizard king, the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"What a counter. With the transformation complete, U-raptor's venom has been neutralized!" Johnson announced. "Ty will have come up with a new plan and fast to deal with this new threat."

Ty was sweating now, his plan failed after Guan evolved. The battle just got even harder than before. _"Toba, hit the big predator with everything you have with Pearl Crush!"_ Toba bellowed at the fire vivosaur as massive waves of water surged away from her. They crashed repeatedly into the T-Rex as it growled in pain.

"HA! You think a little water will hurt my predator!? THINK AGAIN! Let me show you true power! Frightful Assault!" Saurhead bellowed. The Rex roared and charged at Toba as it sunk its jaws into her neck with a bone crushing bite. It released her and swung a powerful strike in the head before firing streams of flames at her body. Toba cried out from the attacks as she stumbled backwards from her attacker.

" _Toba, are you ok!?"_ Ty asked in concern for his new water sauropod.

" _Grrrr…yeah, I'm ok for now."_ She groaned. _"Just feeling a little heated and annoyed."_

" _S, U, give Toba a hand and attack T-Rex! S-Fury, Rator Fury!"_ Ty spoke to the two fire predators. Both raptors hissed as they struck the opponent in a frenzy of attacks. T-Rex snarled in pain as it began to breath heavily.

Saurhead growled. "Rrrrrrr, you just don't know when to accept defeat. Law of the Jungle!" The rex roared loudly as his allies were glowing in their aura, it swirled around the beast as it regained health, but the two fell and returned to their medals.

"The lizard king has healed itself fully yet again at the cost of losing its allies." Leon noted. "Ty's team is looking a bit worn down and don't look like they can take much more."

Toba saw the fire raptors breathing heavily. She knew they won't last longer. _"Girls."_ She spoke that got their attention. _"Allow me...to aid you two."_ She used her move Sacrifice as the sauropod glowed blue. Her energy dropped tremendously as the fire predators healed and regained their lost energy before the Toba fell on her stomach and breathed heavily, managing to hold onto very little of her power.

Ty was surprised that she gave so much of her life energy to her two allies. "Toba…"

"Unbelievable! Toba has done the total opposite of T-Rex! Instead of taking their life energy, the sauropod gave its energy to its allies!" Leon spoke in awe.

"Giving one's energy to another! A true teammate to Ty and his predators!" Slate smiled as he announced it. Tyrant sighed as his vivosaurs glared at the solo predator.

" _Alright girls, it's all or nothing. Bring it down."_ He ordered. The two fire vivosaurs agreed with loud shrilling roars before they lunged at the tyrant lizard king with bursting new energy in hand. The large vivosaur snarled and tried to fend them off, but could not keep up with their speed.

" _Now you will see the true might of my vemon!"_ U roared as she lunged and sunk her claws and teeth in its neck. As if luck was with her again, she pumped about four pints of venom in its body. T-Rex groaned as it wobbled and shuddered from the poison now flooding in its body.

When the fire raptor jumped off, S lunged. _"Know. Your. PLACE!"_ She roared and delivered a shattering two foot kick into its face, hearing the bones shattering in its skull as the tyrant lizard king was sent flying into the wall. There was a roar from the beast before the dust cleared….and a red medal was seen on the rubble.

There was silence in the stadium before the speakers blared. "BEHOLD, VIVOSAUR ISLAND'S NEWEST MASTER FIGHTER, TYRAAAAAAAANT REEEEEEEEEX!" Slate and Leon both cheered. Ty's side released shilling cries of cheers and shrieks of joy while Saurhead's side was giving him boos. Tyrant grinned as he waved madly to the crowd while his vivosaurs roared in victory.

At the exit to the bleachers, the girl in the white dress watched him before a soft grin formed. "Heh….nice work, Tyrant." She commented before leaving as her white dress flowed with her.

Ty left the battlefield with his team in hand as he softly rubbed their medals. _"Thank you, all of you."_ He smiled.

" _It's Toba we should thank. If it wasn't for her move Sacrifice, U and I wouldn't have beaten the tyrant lizard king."_ S commented with a giggle.

The sauropod blushed. _"I just did what was best for the team."_ Their fighter pulled her medal to his lips and gave it a soft peck.

"And I'm happy for you. You're one of the best sauropods a fighter can ask for. I'm proud of you, Toba." Ty cooed softly. She giggled happily as he put them back in his pocket. When he looked up he came face to face with some of Saurhead's fans...they didn't look too happy. "Uh….is there something I can help you all with? I'm getting my masters license." He spoke, getting a bad feeling they were looking for trouble.

"No one beats Saurhead, EVER!" One fan snapped.

"He must have cheated to win that battle!" Another called.

"He shouldn't have been able to use a vivosaur that wasn't on the official list!" Another glared.

Ty grew wary and gripped his pocket where his medals were. "Look, I don't want trouble, and the announcers said I was able to use Toba in my battle with Saurhead. I won, deal with it."

The gang continued to glare at him until a familiar voice boomed from behind them. "Rrrrrrrrrrrr, enough!" They all turned as they saw Saurhead approaching. The fans moved out of the way as he was face to face with Ty. He stood before the boy as he gazed at him with a cold and silent stare.

"...you gonna accuse me of cheating too, pal?" Ty asked as he gave him a soft glare. The room was quiet until the large man began chuckling before laughing out loud.

"You boy are an impressive fighter." Saurhead spoke. "I haven't smelled the old sock stench of defeat in some time now."

"Did you hear that? Saurhead just smelled old sock stench." A fan spoke to another.

One fan breathed. "So you mean...Ty didn't cheat?"

The master fighter nodded. "He battled hard with his vivosaurs and beat me fair and square. Of course, I wasn't using my strongest team against him."

This threw Ty off in shock. _"You mean he was holding back the whole time!?"_ The girls gulped as the three who had fought shivered from what happened. _"Girls….when we have time...we're cutting back on sex, and training."_ The fighter breathed. None of them even dared to argue.

Saurhead took a license from Tiffany and handed it to Ty. "Here you go, Squirt, your master fighter license. You earned it." The boy reached out his hand and grasped his new found title. "You should be honored, so far, four master fighters including myself are known. This make you the fifth."

Ty nodded as he put away his card. "Guess you're going back to the arena to battle my sister and my fiance."

"Yep," He nodded and grinned under his mask. "Looking forward to fighting them, even your little sister. I heard she's going to use that legendary vivosaur Igno if I'm right. I'm going to be using one of my strongest against a beast like that." The man gave a finger salute before returning to the stadium.

As Saurhead left with his fans, Tyrant was met with a tackling hug of a pinkette and blonde girl. "That was amazing, sweetie!" Rosie squealed happily. Ty grinned as he hugged her back.

"Can't believe I'm finally a master fighter." He replied while giving his sister a hug next. "Think you two are ready for your battles?"

"You bet we are. We've been training hard when we had the chance." Twilight grinned.

"I bet you did...and word of warning to you both, Saurhead was holding back the whole battle. Those vivosaurs he used...they weren't his strongest." Ty warned. Both girls blinked as the news hit them. "And Twilight...I heard you're using Igno for this fight. Make sure he's prepared. Saurhead will be using one of his strongest against you two."

The girl nodded slowly. "I will." They gave him one last hug before they retreated to the door to face their final opponent. Ty was about to head to the bleachers to watch when Tiffany stopped him.

"Excuse me Ty," she started, "a girl left this on my desk and asked me to give it to you."

Ty blinked as she held an envelope out. He took it and opened it before reading a letter. _"I want to talk to you about something very important. Meet me in the park tonight. Come alone without your vivosaurs and friends. -Duna."_ When he finished reading a small blush formed. " _What would she want to talk to me about?"_ Ty wondered about it as he left to watch his sister and fiance battle.

Over the next hour, Vivosaur Island had been granted an addition of two master fighters. Rosie and Twilight were now part of the master league. Holt and Ty couldn't have been more proud of the two.

"Haha! I knew you could do it!" Holt laughed while hugging Twilight as he spun her around. The girl giggled in his arms she hugged him close.

"It's because of you, Igno and my vivosaurs that I won." She spoke lovingly while rubbing her medals and kissing Holt deeply. The blonde's cheeks burned red as his heart felt fluttery.

Ty hugged Rosie tightly as he kissed her lips. "I'm so proud of you, my love. You fought well." She smiled as she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Sooooo...now that we both became master fighters…" She cooed in his ear. "I think we should have a celebration...A long _, long_ night of celebrating.~" She purred this time as she traced a finger down his spine.

Ty moaned as he sucked in a breath. "We could, I also seem to remember something that a pink haired friend of mine said. Something about us getting married after we both got to master level." Rosie's eyes glittered and her cheeks bloomed warm in pink. She giggled and held him lovingly.

"Mmmmm, yes, I would love that." She cooed sweetly. Ty grinned as he pulled back from her.

"Good. We'll be married before you know it." He cooed and poked her nose playfully. "But first," Tyrant took a knee and pulled out a small silver box. "I didn't have this when it was brought up, but I wanted to make sure you got one." Ty opened the box revealing a ring. It was completely carved from sapphire with bands of silver spiraling around it. On the top was a miniature rose bud that had been carved out with great detail. "Rosie Richmond...will you marry me?"

The pinkette's eyes flowed with tears as she cupped her mouth by how gorgeous the ring was. "Ty…" She sobbed happily and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. "A million times yes! Yes! Yes I will happily marry you until the ends of time!" She kissed him deeply as Twi, Holt, Tiffany and many others in the lobby cheered and clapped for them.

Ty kissed her for a few minutes before they pulled back and he slipped the ring on her middle finger. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"How did you even make this?" She asked while admiring it.

Ty chuckled. "Remember that sapphire you found that I said I wanted to make into something for you?" Rosie remembered before she hugged and kissed him again. Her pink lipstick was all over his face and lips. "I wanted your ring to be meaningful, and I thought that gem fit the bill."

"And meaningful it is...I love you so much, Tyrant." Rosie cooed as she nuzzled his neck. The others around them "awwwww"ed as Ty's parents soon walked in.

"Oh my baby boy finally proposed to his fiancee!" His mom squealed as she hugged and kissed him all over. Ty chuckled and squirmed in her grip.

"Come on mom, you're embarrassing me." He chuckled. More laughs were heard as his mother finally stopped.

"You and Rosie will be a great married couple, sport." His father grinned while patting his back.

"Thanks, dad." Ty smiled.

"How about we go and discuss your special day, you two?" Mrs. Paleo grinned with excitement.

"I think that's a great idea." Her son nodded in agreement.

"And Twilight," the mother spoke, "I think you and Holt should come and listen to this. You two will be married soon as well.~" She teased. The two blondes blushed darkly as they looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Chalk it off, sis, you're gonna be living my life once you get married too." Ty teased with a grin. His sister flushed as she tried not to make eye contact.

The following hours of the chat with his mom and dad about the wedding went smoothly. Ty and Rosie made agreements to what they wanted for their wedding and where. They planned it to be on the beach, since they knew getting married on the beach near the ocean will be an iconic place to see true love and bonding. They branched off for a bit with Ty going with his dad and Rosie with his mom to pick out their wedding attire.

The two males browsed the selection of tuxes as Ty was looking for one not too fancy. "Remember Dad, I only want a tux that isn't too fancy and flashy for my wife to be." He spoke to the elder.

His father smirked. "You never did like to be the one to stand out at major events." He picked up a few bow ties. "Though I do think you might want reconsider for this."

Ty sighed. "Father come on, I know this is my wedding, but I don't want to go over the top. I just don't want people to see me like I'm far too fancy from the rich house."

His father placed the ties back down before looking at his son. "Yeah...I got that when the announcer called you Tyrant "Rex"."

Ty looked down with his head turned. "I had my reason, Dad...look...there's something I want to tell you...something I've been meaning to tell you and mom…" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked.

Ty took a breath before looking up at him. "I never wanted to hurt you and mom….being rich is good, yes, with all the money and tech I could ever want…." He clenched his fists. "But….with that title as a Paleo family member….there was always something that lacked in it….and that was being a real family, and having true friends that cared for Twilight and I and not someone that others can leech on for money and fame."

His father remained silent before placing a hand on Tyrant's shoulder. "Trust me, your mom and I have lived through that too...even though we were too thick headed to see how badly it affected you."

Ty looked down as his teeth bared. "This is why I changed my last name, this is why I wanted to keep this from everyone. I don't want people to see me as Tyrant Paleo, someone that can jump on me and fake me as a friend. So they can seduce me, and suck me dry of our wealth...Twilight and I were scared when you and mom told us you were coming. We believed you two might blow our cover and everyone will treat us the same way as it has been for years back home."

"Ty," his dad spoke. "I know you're scared that others will treat you different if they were to find out. However, I've seen how close you are with those girls that you always seem to hang around with as well as Holt. I'm going to take a guess that they already know the truth about you and Twi."

"...Yes, but it was different with Bailey and her friends. They were gold diggers once and almost told the island about me and our family name, but my other friends and I knocked some sense into her and we became real friends...it was a fierce struggle to make her change...even June was a pain until I talked to her." The fighter sighed.

A soft chuckle was heard from Mr. Paleo. "But they all care strongly about you now regardless. Doesn't that say something?"

The boy finally gave a small chuckle. "Yeah...it does…" He then hugged his father. "I'm sorry, dad, I just had a lot on my mind about all this."

"Don't worry about it, I don't blame you for thinking that way." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bag. "None of these bow ties look that good. Take a peek at this one." Ty took it and opened the bag as he saw a bow that was taking to his liking. It was black and silky with two medium sized diamonds in the center of it. Not too flashy and not too bland. "Your mother thought it looked good on me way back when."

"...It's perfect." Ty smiled at him.

"Consider this a family heirloom from me to you." He grinned. "The bow I wore when I married your mother."

The boy smiled with a nod. "This will be perfect for my wedding with Rosie….hehe, knowing mom, I bet she's showering Rosie with stupidly fancy wedding dresses right about now." Ty chuckled.

Meanwhile, Tyrant called it as the two women were doing just that. "Oh lala! That one has your name all over it, sweetie!" The mother squealed as Rosie was admiring a fancy pink dress with diamonds and pearls.

"It's beautiful." The pinkette agreed. "I think this might be my chosen winner!" Ty's mom giggled as she carefully held the dress.

"Oh my little boy will be drooling all over you in this." She giggled. "I do have good taste in this. I almost had my husband faint when I showed him my own."

Rosie smiled at the thought. "I can't wait to see how Ty reacts." The two giggled to each other as the mother took her to another section of the store for necklaces and earrings.

After the shopping was done, they all headed back to the hotel for the night. As they approached the elevator, Samuel walked up to them. "Tyrant, I have some news for you." He began. "With your recent promotion to master fighter, you have been upgraded to one of the penthouse suites on the top floor. I've already taken the liberty of moving your belongings there."

Ty blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, and due to your parents stay on the island as well, I took the liberty of giving them a room as well." The manager smiled.

"You didn't need to." Mr. Paleo smiled back.

"Oh I truly inist, sir." Samuel chuckled. "It is my duty to make sure my guests are comfortable on the island, and that all families and relatives have the same conditions as one another."

Ty's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

The man blushed and smiled before handing the family each a golden key with a T-Rex on it. "These are the keys to your rooms. Make yourselves at home and enjoy your new life." He chuckled and went back to his desk. The group rode the elevator to the upper floors. Twi and Holt got their own room as the three pairs split up and went inside.

Their rooms were very fancy. The walls were white with a large chandelier on the ceiling. The floor was tiled with silky crimson carpets lined with gold on the end. There were some comfortable red couches with a glass coffee table and a wooden table with chairs. The bathroom was massive with a large glass shower in it. In the master bedrooms were large flat screen TVs and king sized beds as well as a balcony with a pool and jacuzzi.

Ty's breath was taken away by the treatment. "...Wow…" He hadn't been in a room this fancy since he left for the island.

"This is amazing! And it's all for us!" Rosie cheered and hugged him. She glanced over at the coffee table to find a chrome bucket with a towel draped over top. "Look, they even gave us a gift too!" She squealed before running over and removed the towel. Under it was a large green glass bottle with two glasses and a note.

Rosie picked up the note and read it aloud. _"Congratulations to the happy couple, enjoy this bottle of champagne on the house. -Samuel"_

"Well wasn't that sweet of him?" Ty chuckled as he approached and took the bottle out of the bucket. "So, shall we share a drink, my dear?" The girl giggled as she pulled out the glasses. Before Tyrant could open the bottle there was a knock at the door. He placed the bottle down before walking to the door and opened it. At once, he was tackled by four girls as a fifth one followed them into the room.

"Congratulations, Ty!" Bailey cheered and laughed in the hug.

"You were amazing!~" Peggy grinned. Ty laughed as they closed the door and took in the new room.

"Wow, I can't believe you get to live here now. You're in the big leagues now." June smiled at the decor of the room. "Kind of feels like home in a way."

"Yeah, but even though we're living here from now on, I'm still the same Tyrant Paleo you all fell in love with." Ty smiled at them.

"So does this mean we can stay in here with you?~" Nevada grinned.

"Of course, you're all part of the harem. What's mine is yours, ladies." The boy grinned.

Zoe locked onto the ring on Rosie's finger as her eyes bugged out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She raced to her side and held her hand up for better look. "That ring is beautiful, how much did that even cost you, Ty?"

The boy chuckled. "Actually, I made it from scratch." The girls' jaws dropped as Zoe pouted to Rosie.

"Rosie's so lucky to get one that stunning hand made from you." She whined.

Ty smiled warmly before pulling out a small box. "Did you all believe I would forget you?" He opened it and showed them handcrafted rings with beautiful jewels encrusted on them as they had small tags with their names on it.

Bailey flushed as she picked hers up. "You're giving us...these rings?"

"Of course. You're all my girls. I care for you all equally. You're the best things that happened to me. I can't live without you all." Ty smiled lovingly to his harem.

"Well I'll say this much," Nevada spoke with a grin, "you definitely won my heart now. You really are lucky, Rosie."

"And I'm happy to be sharing him with you all." The pinkette smiled at the group. She wiggled the extra glasses from a cabinet at them. "Want some?" The girl all gathered as they each took a glass. Ty took the bottle and uncorked it and poured them all a glass.

"To Ty and Rosie, let their marriage be happy and keep us together." June smiled as she held up her glass.

"To Ty and Rosie!" The girls cheered and laughed as they clinked their glasses together. The group drank their champagne as they felt ever so fuzzy.

"Mmmmm, I feel warm.~" Bailey cooed as she groped her own left tit. Nevada nodded in agreement before peeling off her tank top and sat back on the couch.

"How about we all get started on some fun? We have the night to ourselves.~" She purred as she chugged another glass.

Ty rolled his eyes as his thoughts came back to his letter. "You girls have fun. I just remembered there's something I need to take care of first."

June pouted and held him. "Can't you stay for one round, sweetie?~"

Ty smiled. "I'll be back before you all know it. Besides, I'm looking forward to making you all scream to heaven.~" He winked. Ty walked to the table and placed down his medals and his toolbox. "See you all in a bit."

The moon shined in the night sky as the stars glittered alongside it. The waves were calm with soft pushes from the wind. Ty walked through the streets of the empty Island before making it to the Park Area. He look around before spotting Duna at the edge of the ocean in her human disguise. "Duna." He spoke as he approached her.

The girl turned to face him with a small smile. "Tyrant." She leaned back against the railing as the boy walked closer and stopped by her side. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I would come. Wouldn't want to leave a friend hanging, would I?" He chuckled with a bright smile. Duna gave a brief giggle as her face held a frown. Ty blinked by this. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Duna sighed and turned away. "...as I'm sure you've guessed by now, I'm not human."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You're a special species of reptiles, dinosaurs if I'm not mistaken right?"

"That is fairly accurate. My people are what you would refer to as dinarians. Descendants of ancient reptiles like the ones that used to live on Earth." Duna explained.

"Wow…." Ty breathed in awe. "I never knew that. It's really cool to be honest. I've never met a dino girl that was pretty like you." Duna giggled again as realized what he actually said and blushed. "Sorry...I may have had a drink just a little while ago."

"Understandable." She nodded as she looked out in the ocean. "You know...I heard that humans are vile and evil beings that have no brain or heart…" She turned back to Ty. "But...after meeting you...and after you saved my life...I don't know if what I heard was really true."

The boy chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't just let you get crushed under a rock. Mind you, I probably could've done something that didn't result in myself getting pinned instead…"

Something in the dinaurian girl flowed. It felt...warm. "Ty...can I ask you something?" Tyrant titled his head before nodding. "If there was a war between my people and yours….even if I tried to kill you...if I was hurt and was at the brink of death...would you save me?"

The fighter took this in for a moment. She did try to harm him in the mountains….but she did help him in other spots in his journey. He faced her and gave her a smile. "Of course I would save you, Duna."

The girl gave a small gasp. "You...would?"

"Of course." He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're my friend. I care for my friends with my life. I wouldn't live the same without them. Different race or not, you're something to me, Duna. I care about you as I care for my friends, my loved ones and my family."

Duna was speechless. She had tried to harm him, this human who barely knew anything about her, and yet he still cared for her. "Ty…."

"No matter what happens, you will always be my friend." The fighter smiled before hugging her softly in his arms. Duna stiffened slightly before wrapping her arms around him as well. She turned her head to see him smiling back at her.

"Ty….thank you." She smiled slightly before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Tyrant flushed as her soft lips made him shudder.

"I hope you'll stay with me and my friends. We'd be happy to have another friend around, one as amazing and beautiful as you." The boy smiled softly at her.

Duna gave another smile, but it was soon replaced with another frown. "Ty," she started, "I...there was another reason why I called you out here…"

"Really?" He asked before smiling. "Alright, you can tell me." Tears began to form in the girl's eyes. "Duna? What's the ma-UGH!" He felt a shot of pain hit his neck before the boy blacked out and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" Duna choked on her tears as another figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Excellent work, Duna." He smirked. "The cosmonite is finally ours. Connecting to this human was a perfect plan, though I don't think you needed to go so far as kissing the filthy thing." Duna bit her lip to keep her mouth shut and lashing out with her anger.

"Just...get going...I'll be back shortly." She huffed and wiped her eyes. The figure nodded before light flashed around him and teleported out of sight. Duna felt her heart crack that she had agreed to do this to Ty. Her people need the cosmonite in his body, but...she grew attached to him. She looked at the human on the ground before kneeling and taking him into her arms. She looked at his peaceful face...the only time she'll ever see him before the cosmonite will be removed and….she couldn't bring herself to think of what would happen to him. "Ty…..forgive me…" She whispered before she and him glowed in the light and they too vanished. What was left on the ground, was the necklace she gave him.

 **Alright, here's another chapter. Seems that Duna and the other Dinarians have need of Tyrant and the rare ore he possesses. What could they possibly be planning on doing to him and with the ore? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. As always please be sure to leave a review so that I can see how much you guys are enjoying the story. Till next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 22- Where is the King?**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The sun rose as seagulls cawed in the air, the warm ocean waters splashing around and hitting the edges of the island. In the hotel, Ty's girls and soon to be wife were all sleeping, champagne completely empty and glasses with the edition of their clothes all over the floor. The pinkette groaned as she stirred and opened her eyes. A yawn escaped her mouth as she sat up and stretched. "Mmmmmm! Man, what a night…" She groaned while rubbing her head. "Good thing I only had two glasses." The girl glanced about the room with a frown. Her fiance never came back during the night so the others decided to have their fun without him. Now that the alcohol had cleared from her body, Rosie was getting worried. "Maybe Twilight or Holt might know…" She got up and dressed in a fluffy pink robe and got into slippers. Rosie then exited her room and walked to Holt and Twi's before knocking.

"Nnnnnngh...hang on…" Groaned a tired male voice before Holt opened the door. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Rosie?"

"Hey Holt." She greeted with a small smile before she frowned. "Have you or Twilight seen Ty since last night?"

The blonde shook his head. "Not since we split up from you guys for the night. You don't know where he is?"

"He left last night for something...but he didn't come back." The pinkette explained in concern.

After stretching his back, Holt continued. "Today is the wedding, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Ty wouldn't be out all night and miss this day for the two of us…" She placed a hand on her heart. "I hope he's ok…" The two heard clicking before they looked down and saw Ty's pet gem scorpion. Rosie bent down before cupping the creature in her hands and stroked her tail.

"Might not be that bad." Holt replied. "I did hear from Ty's dad that it was tradition for the groom not to see the bride before getting married on the day of the wedding."

"Maybe…." Rosie spoke. The scorpion chittered before jumping off her hands and crawled to a corner...and dragging from her tail...was the necklace Duna gave Ty. Rosie's eyes widened as she kneeled down and inspected it. The chain looked like it had been snapped in two, and there was a dried up brown substance around it. "Ty wouldn't just toss this away…." She breathed before shooting up and looking at Holt in total panic now. "Someone must have taken him last night!"

The door to the room opened more as Twi popped her head out with Scorpio on her shoulder. "Can you two keep it down please...trying to sleep here…"

"We have something more important than sleep, Twilight!" Rosie spoke as she held up Ty's broken and dirty necklace.

As it dangled in front of Twi's arachnid, he beeped and flashed red. "Blood detected, DNA confirmed: Tyrant Paleo."

As they heard this, Twilight snapped from her sleepy state and panicked. "Ty!" She ran to her parents room and banged against it. "Mom! Dad! Get out here! This is an emergency!" Footsteps shuffled to the door as her parents faced their daughter.

"Twilight, it's 5:50 in the morning…" Her mother yawned.

"Ty's been kidnapped!" Twilight spoke out in panic. Both parents snapped their heads to her as they began to panic as well.

"What!? Are you sure!?" Her father asked in shock.

"She's speaking the truth." Rosie choked on a sob as she held out Ty's bloody and dirty necklace. His father grabbed the pendant as his face became stern.

"This isn't good…" He breathed.

"My baby boy…" His wife whimpered in terror as she held her mouth.

"Rosie." Holt spoke firmly. "Get the others and tell them what happened." He turned to Twilight. "Twilight, you and I will scout the island and ask locals if they saw Ty."

"My wife and I will contact the police and get a detective here to find out what happened." The man spoke as well. The group nodded as they split up.

 **(In an Unknown place…)**

Ty groaned as he felt his body numb and head aching. "Owwwwww…" He opened his eyes as the fighter got his eyesight back. "What the…?" He tried moving but felt himself strapped down. Looking at his wrists and legs revealed they were bound to a metal table in a dark room. "What the!?" Ty gasped before starting struggle. "Come on...Come on!" Minutes passed before Ty eased on the table, tired from his vain attempts to break his bonds. "What the fuck happened last night? All I remember is seeing Duna cry and...nothing." He spoke to himself.

There was a click before bright lights filled the room. He hissed in pain while squinting. "Gah! Fucking hell!" Tyrant growled by the intense light. It took a minute before his eyes adjusted. He finally got a new look of his surrounding as he saw he was in a high tech laboratory with chemicals and gear around him. "Whoa….what the hell is this place?" The boy asked himself in shock and awe. The was an echo of footsteps as a door at the far end of the room slid open.

He looked and saw a large dinaurian enter. He was bigger than Duna, male while wearing royal blue robes. Two red horns sat on his head as he strode to Ty's position. "So you're finally awake, human." He spoke calmly, but had venom in his words.

"Who are you?" Ty asked with a small glare.

The being gave a calm and small smile as he walked around him. "I hardly need to answer you, but since you're our prisoner I might as well. I'm King Dynal, king of the dinaurian race."

"The king, huh?" The fighter glared at him. "What is this all about?"

The king looked back at him. "Well, you have something I want."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing on me but my clothes." The boy stated firmly.

Dynal gave a small chuckle. "Of course not, human. It's not what's on you that I'm after. More like...what's **in** you."

Ty blinked in confusion. "What's...in me?" Dynal nodded before flicking the exposed gem sticking out of Ty's neck.

"This is what I want." He spoke. "You are fused to the rare metal my people need in order to survive...the precious cosmonite."

The boy blinked. "Uh...what are you talking about. That can't be possible. I've been handling that glowing ore since I could walk."

"I see." The king nodded. "Tell me, have other humans gained access to the cosmonite other than you?"

The boy thought for a second and was about to talk when he froze. _"I can't tell him about my family. They might get targeted too."_

"Refusing to answer? Very well." Dynal nodded. "It won't matter anyway. Now that we have you, all that is left is to obtain are the sub-idolcomps."

The boy tilted his head. "You don't happen to mean tiny statues that look like reptiles, do you?"

"That would be correct." Dynal answered. "The idol-comps are part of the main sources we need to begin project Mother Planet. We were foolish to ask that weakling of a human, Bullwort, to do it. We should have asked you instead." Tyrant gave him a blank stare as he growled from the mention of that bastard's name. "Yes, humans truly are a misunderstanding in this planet." The king spoke. "They are a mistake to Earth's evolution. Which is why when we obtain the cosmonite from you and retrieve the idol-comps, my people and I will finally fix Earth's ways in evolution."

"Not to sound rude, your highness," Tyrant sighed, "but evolution is supposed to produce the best possible creature to survive its environment. You can't just call my race a mistake."

Dynal raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't understand what we hope to accomplish. I'd call you a foolish human, but in that form you actually look like one of us. A pity really."

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm not liking it." Ty glared. "When my friends and family find out I'm gone, they'll come find me."

A small smile formed on the king's face. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but no human will be able to find you. We are, how you humans say, out of your world." He clapped his hands as the paneling on the wall became clear.

Ty's mouth hung open and his eyes widened. Stars, millions were seen and below...was earth. "W...we're...in space!?"

"Are you finally coming to terms with your current situation?" Dynal asked as the walls returned to normal.

Ty breathed heavily in shock. This was...impossible. True, humans built stuff to go to space, but this tech was far too advanced. "You…." He growled before trying to break from his bonds again. "Let me go goddammit!"

Dynal shook his head as he walked away. "I can't allow you to leave. That cosmonite inside you is precious to us. We need it to survive." He turned back with a firm expression. "We will take it from you, not matter the cost, even if it kills you...which from what my scientists say will most likely happen."

Ty's dragon eyes glared fiercely at the king. "You...you're out of your mind!" He roared and thrashed violently. "I'll fucking stop all this! You hear me, Dynal!?" The king sighed and pulled a lever. Robotic arms came out from under the table and pinned Ty in place. He couldn't move except to talk or breath.

"It is time to begin the extraction." Dynal spoke firmly as scientists came in. "Extract the cosmonite from his body." He ordered. "Do what you will with what is left of him." They nodded before approaching Ty. Each of them began to grab different sharp tools, lasers, buzzsaws and syringes. As they began their work, Dynal exited the room while the halls echoed with Ty's pained screams.

Meanwhile, back on the surface, everyone was on full alert of Ty's disappearance. They searched high and low for him, checking the city and the dig sites open to him. They talked to everyone that knew Ty, but nothing came up. Not even the raptors were able to catch Ty's scent anywhere. It was like he vanished from existence.

It was getting close to midday and Rosie was a wreck. Her eyes were puffy and tear stains covered her cheeks from crying. She was beginning to lose hope that Ty would ever be found. "Ty…" She whimpered and clutched the boy's necklace. "Please...come back to me. Please be safe…"

Holt and Twilight were with her. They too were concerned for the loss of their friend and brother. "We'll find him, Rosie. Promise." Holt assured while rubbing her back. The pinkette buried her face in her hands and wailed in sorrow and pain. The two looked at each other and frowned. They didn't know what to do for her. Only Ty was able to make her calm down.

"Let's...take a small break at the richmond building…." Twilight sighed sadly. The two nodded slowly in agreement. They've been searching all morning for him and their legs and feet were killing them. The trio walked to Richmond's building and opened the door. Out of shock when they entered, a large orange rat like creature scurried out of the plants and squeaked at the three. Rosie cried out and she hid behind Holt.

"Da hell is that thing?" Holt asked curiously.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! GET RID OF IT! I HATE RATS AND MICE!" Rosie shrieked in disgust. Holt shrugged before grabbing the back of its neck and placed it down outside before closing the door.

"It's ok, it's outside now." Holt breathed.

The pinkette shivered. "Blech! I hate rodents!"

"But it is strange. Rats or mice are not suppose to get that big." Twilight pondered. She glanced around. "Hey, Rosie, aren't there usually a lot more guards around here?"

Rosie blinked and saw she was right. There's supposed to be a lot of maidens and guards around the lobby, but she saw no one. "You're right…." She turned before gasping and saw one guard on the ground, stiff as a board. The three ran to him as she kneeled to him. "Sir, what happened?"

The man shivered with eyes full of fear. "T-that ray… s-squeak…"

"Get it together man." Holt spoke up.

"T-the secret room…underground...the ray...squeak." The guard spoke out before he became completely stiffen.

Rosie turned with a terrified face. "If someone's in the secret room, then that means…" Her eyes shrank before she dashed to a hidden elevator. "Grandpa!"

"Rosie!" Twilight and Holt called out and ran for her. The elevator closed as the three descended to the bottom room. The second the elevator opened they raced outside. Richmond was gagged, tied up and knocked out cold as the three saw a familiar blonde.

"Duna!" The female humans gasped seeing the girl with one of the idols in her hands.

The girl turned and gasped. "Rosie...Twilight." She wasn't alone. Next to her was a dinaurian. He turned to face the three. He had spiky purple hair, held a combat suit more advanced to Duna's and had fierce raptor eyes.

"Greetings humans." He greeted with a sharp edged voice. "We have taken the liberty of entering and collected our belongings, thank you."

"What do you think you're doing here!? This is private property!" Rosie snapped. "And what did you do to my grandfather!?"

The male snorted. "He made an attempt to get rid us, but I made sure that human trash is out of our way. Since you know Duna, I should introduce myself. I am Raptin, the top elite under his royal majesty, King Dynal, leader of the dinaurian race."

Rosie growled. "I don't care if your name is lizard breath. Put those idol things back!"

"Sub idol-comps you fool." The male snorted. "And we are in need of them in order to initiate project Mother Planet. Once they are reconnected, we will rebuild earth's evolution…..by exterminating the human race!"

Twilight glanced at the blonde girl. "Duna...you can't be going along with this."

The girl lowered her head as she felt tears forming. "I...I'm sorry...I have no choice."

Raptin chuckled. "Having her bond with you humans was what we needed to gain the idol-comps, and retrieve our second objective. What was the fool's name...Tyrant Paleo?" He smirked. All three humans snapped their heads to the male as he grinned. "Ah, so you three know him...oh wait, that probably isn't accurate by now. I should say "knew him"."

"What are you doing to my brother!?" Twilight screamed.

The elite sneered and chuckled. "As of now, he possess large amounts of a rare metal our people need to survive, cosmonite. It lives in his body. As we speak, I'm certain our scientists are extracting it from his body. In a few short hours, he will be nothing but a dead corpse. Hahahahahahaha!"

Rosie was devastated. Tyrant was at their mercy and she couldn't help him. She ran full sprint at the male before grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Give him back to us!"

Raptin snarled and smacked her to the floor. "Vile human! How dare you touch me with your filth!" He pulled out a ray gun and pointed it at her. "Time to rebuild your pathetic evolution!" He fired at Rosie as yellow rings hit her. The pinkette screamed in pain before her body morphed and shifted into the large rat creature they saw back at the entrance.

"Rosie!" Twi and Holt cried out as the ran forward. Raptin glared and fired at them too, it sent them crashing to the wall then to the floor, but they didn't transform.

"Hmmm, must be out of power. But it should paralyze you two for a while." Raptin replied. Out of the corner of his eye a small patch of orange moved about. Rosie jumped on him and started biting hard on his arm. Raptin hissed in pain before swinging her away and into the wall as well. "The beast bit me!" Duna was trying her best not to burst into tears as the elite sighed. "No matter, we have what we need. Let's return to the ship." He went to his arm for his teleporter, but it was gone. "What the, oh for the love of…" He turned to the female. " Duna we need to use yours. It seems I have lost my teleporter."

"O...Ok." She sniffed and took her teleporter off and handed it to him. He took it and activated it as a ring field appeared to the two. Raptin got the idols and walked in the rings before dissolving in the light. Duna looked back at the humans as she saw Twilight staring back at her in pain. "I...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She sniffed and stepped in the rings and disappeared with the light.

The two aliens appeared back on the mothership as Raptin laughed. "At long last, our plan will finally commence as we had dreamed for so many years." He turned to Duna and ignored her flowing tears. "Get word to Dynal about our mission. I will be in the Idol-comp room and get the comps set up for the final phase."

Duna sighed and turned away. "Tell him yourself…" She breathed shakily. Raptin snorted before walking away. With the male gone, Duna walked along the halls of her home. She felt dead inside. It was like her life was torn from her. "Twi...Rosie….Ty…." She sniffed before she bumped into someone, who it was, was Dynal.

"Duna, I see you have returned." He spoke warmly with a smile. "Have you and Raptin retrieved the Idol-Comps?"

She hung her head. "We did...father."

"Good," he smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, my dear."

Duna sniffed as she looked up at her dad. "What's...the boy's condition?"

"I'm heading to the lab myself to see where the scientists are in their extraction. Wish to join me?" He asked kindly. She hesitated, but nodded slowly. As the two entered the lab they saw the scientists measuring the cosmonite they collected while Duna almost broke down crying again. Ty was bloody, stitched and breathing heavily in his unconscious state. "What's the results?" The king asked.

The scientists turned to him. "Your majesty, I'm afraid he put up more of a fight than we expected. We were only able to retrieve 10% of the cosmonite in his body."

Dynal nodded before he noticed many bruises and cuts on the scientist's body. "What happened?"

"Well, it would seem that the cosmonite infused in his body gave him a sort of...for lack of better terms, security function." He explained. "Every time we cut into him in, some of the gem like scales that cover his body would fire off him like a rocket propelled projectile and strike us. Three of the others were knocked out."

Dynal looked at the dragon boy in surprise. "I see...I must admit, his body is amusing and interesting. It seems that the cosmonite is protecting him…." He pondered for a little bit before he sighed. "It would seem we have no other choice. In 24 hours, you will behead him and retrieve the all the cosmonite from his body."

"Actually, your majesty, there might be reason to keep him alive." The scientist mentioned.

"And that is?" Dynal questioned curiously.

"Based on what we've observe, the cosmonite is able to regenerate while in his body. My guess is that it's able to absorb the natural energy his body produces in order to grow." The dinaurian concluded.

Dynal looked at Ty in awe now. "Able to regenerate cosmonite…" A small smile formed. "Well I'll be damned….very well, we shall keep him alive. He will remain here on the ship. Make sure you all are careful in removing the cosmonite from him from now on. Can't risk killing him, and make sure he's well fed." As he watched the scientists continue their work on the human, Dynal became aware that Duna was not her cheery self. "Is everything ok, my dear? You seem upset."

Duna was still tearing up as she watched the scientist sticking tubes into Tyrant as they contemplated ways to remove more ore. Eventually she turned her head to her father. "Do we really have to do this to him? This seems so...cruel."

Dynal sighed. "We have no choice. This is the only way we're able to retrieve the ore. Our survival depends on it." A cry was heard when one of Ty's scales punctured a scientist in the eye. "We need a supply of it to keep all of our technology in working order and this is the only way for us to get it. A never ending supply."

Duna felt sick to her stomach. Her own father and her people will just use him as livestock to produce their ore. It was sick. In her heart she felt like they were the monsters, torturing an innocent human. _"I...I can't let them do this…."_ She turned to him and spoke a lie. "Father, what if I talk to him? He trusts me and maybe he can tell me how we can get the ore without hurting him. Think about it. I did notice he had some of his own cosmonite from outside his person. He must be able to generate it out of his body and in the open world."

The king gazed at her face as he thought about her proposal. "Hmmm, you think he'd willingly tell you how to make more, regardless of us not being able to find out ourselves?"

"Of course. He has his own supply from what I saw from back on earth. If we ask him and see how he makes his own, we can use it to get the ore without injuring him and risk his life." She said in explanation.

Her words inquired a new question in his mind. "Why do you care so much what happens to this human anyway, my daughter?"

Duna thought quickly about this and spoke. "If you never knew, he saved my life back inside the lava mountain on the island."

Dynal nodded. "I see." He smiled at the unconscious human. "You feel indebted to him for saving you. He may be human, but perhaps we won't have them all become extinct." With this in mind, he nodded. "Very well, talk to him, learn what you can, and retrieve the cosmonite secret." Duna felt relief flowing in her as she nodded and gave a silent sigh of relief. "Scientists, patch up the human and take him to one our special cells, and have the cameras up to listen in on her conversation with this human."

"As you wish." One bowed before they rolled Tyrant elsewhere in the ship.

Dynal turned to his daughter and smiled. "I think we'll be on the right path for the salvation of our race, my dear. I'm proud of you for what you accomplished." He patted her head before walking out of the lab.

Duna whimpered softly as she eyed the pool of blood left over from Ty's torture. "...what kind of monsters are we…?" She sniffed in her hands and soon left as well.

It wasn't long before Holt and Twilight awoke after their assault by Raptin and groaned. "Owwww…" Holt groaned while rubbing his head. "That fuck head is gonna pay for what he did…." Twilight sat up as she hugged her knees and cried softly. The blonde knew she was upset for the fate of her brother. He pulled the girl close and hugged her. "I'm sorry Twil...I'm so sorry…"

"How...how could she do that to him?" Twi sniffed.

"I guess she was only getting us to trust her so she could strike at the last moment...people do that to gain an advantage." Holt explained softly. There was a squeak to their side as a small mammal wearing a pink hat walked up to them. "Rosie." Holt picked her up and placed her on their laps. "You alright?" The small creature shook her head as she leaned on the two quietly. "I know….I know." He cooed and stroked her head with a frown. "If we can find a way on that ship of theirs, I would beat the living hell outta them.

Twi shook her head. "We have no idea what we are up against, that'd be suicide." Holt knew she was right, but…

"I know...but I can't sit on my ass and let them get away with this." He snarled under his breath. That was when Rosie squeaked before she got off them. They sat up before they saw the pinkette rodent at the door, hopping a few times in place.

Twilight couldn't help but give a soft giggle. "I think Rosie wants us to follow her." Holt chuckled in agreement as they got up. They opened the door as Rosie scurried out of the room while the pair followed her. After exiting the elevator the group made their way to the fossil center.

Upon entering, they passed Wendy working before heading into Diggins office and saw him scribbling on some papers. "Dr. Diggins." Holt spoke up.

The man glanced up with frantic eyes. "Where have you two been, did you find Tyrant yet?"

Twilight frowned. "Our situation to finding Ty just went from bad to worse...he was indeed kidnapped, but by an alien race that are called Dinaurians."

"Dinaurians?" Diggins asked.

"Yes." Holt nodded. "I'm sure Ty filled you in on our secret of the vivosaurs being anthropomorphic, right?" The scientist nodded. "The Dinaurian race look very similar to the anthro vivosaurs. We even saw one of them with the gem on his neck."

Diggins nodded as hey began sorting through his papers again. "Unfortunately none of the others had anything else to report. A couple people saw him head to the park late last night, but that was it."

"We know." Twilight nodded. "Duna, the girl you met when we were reviving Igno, was responsible. She's a Dinaurian too. She only became friends with us to get to Ty...she was the one that set him up and took him…" Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "And now...they're torturing him to retrieve cosmonite from his body…"

There was a pause before Diggins looked up again. "Ty said he was able to detect the idols he found because they set off a sensor in his tool box from them being made out of that ore…do you think you could bring it here? There might be a chance we can locate him with it." Twilight nodded before she ran out of the room, leaving Holt and Diggins.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Diggins." Holt sighed. "Whatever they want with that ore, it's gotta be part of their plan for destroying our race."

That caused Diggins to jump in response. "C-come again?"

"One of the Dinaurians, Raptin if I recall, they snuck in the secret room holding those idols and stole them. They needed them for something called Project Mother Planet. Most of it is for destroying our race." Holt explained bitterly.

The scientist's face became stern. "Now we really need to get Ty and those idols back."

A moment later, Twilight came back into the room. "Here." She handed him her brother's toolbox. Diggins cleared of his desk before placing it down. He tried to activate it, but the toolbox wouldn't respond. "Let me." Twi offered as she moved in front of the machine. "Ty used to let me play with it when I was younger."

When she was in range of the toolbox, a camera popped out before scanning her face. "Scanning…..scan complete. Facial match. Twilight Paleo. Access granted." The toolbox popped open. "How may I serve you?"

"I need some of the cosmonite." She spoke.

The toolbox beeped before the compartment inside opened. A claw slithered in and snagged a nice chunk of it. "Cosmonite weight: 12 grams." It beeped before placing it in Twi's hands and closed up again.

As three gazed at the rock, Diggins spoke up. "Does it always give off that bluish glow?"

"I can't say for sure." Twilight spoke. "This is the first time I ever saw it up close."

The scientist typed on his computer's keyboard as a sonar display popped up. He grabbed a scanner and turned to Twi. "May I see that ore, please?" She nodded and handed it to him. Diggins placed the ore on the scanner and typed a few keys as the machine scanned it.

"Mineral Identified: Cosmonite. Beginning search….searching….searching…." The computer buzzed for a moment. "Cosmonite detected. Location: 80 miles above earth." The humans blinked as they processed this new information. Diggins went deeper and typed more keys in. "Analyzing full location…..Location found. Large unidentified spaceship detected."

"Uh...spaceship?" Holt asked in confusion. "The dinarians have a spaceship?"

Diggins shrugged in puzzlement before he spoke. "This will be a while to crack on what's going on…" he went to work and started typing more keys.

Back on the spaceship, Ty groaned as he awoken from his painful slumber. He felt weak, so weak, as if something was torn from his body. "Fuck…" He groaned and slowly tried to stand but fell back on a bed nearby. He got a look at his new surroundings. There was a bed for him, and the room was all metal with a solid door with a small sliding hole. Tyrant groaned as he knew it was a prison cell. "Great…." He looked down to find the only clothes he had been left with were his boxers. "Oh for crying out loud... how could this get any worse?"

The door slowly opened, blinding him with light before it closed. He squinted and saw Duna. She was no longer in her human disguise, but in her Dinaurian form. "...hey." She spoke quietly.

"..." Ty glared before lowering his head and turned away. Being as weak as he currently was, he didn't have the energy to even fight with her.

"...How are you feeling?" The dinaurian asked softly.

"...feel like I was dissected like an animal." He hissed softly with anger in his words. Duna bit her lips as she leaned her back against the cell wall.

"I...I…" She tried to speak without sobbing.

"...why are you crying? I thought you Dinaurians never cared about humans and wanted us extinct." Ty asked with venom dripping from his voice. Dynal's words and her betrayal left him bitter.

She sighed as she sat on his bed. "It's not that simple." The fighter didn't reply to her, but listened. "It's hard to explain...and I don't expect you to be able to understand." She breathed. "You were brought here to help our race survive."

"You mean _taken_ from my friends and family." He corrected with a soft growl. "Not to mention ruined my wedding day."

Duna had to hold back the urge to cry again as she took a deep and shaky breath. "Please understand, Ty….we need that cosmonite inside you. It's what we need to power everything on our ship. Without it, we'll die….once we found out you could generate more, Dynal gave orders that you were to be kept alive."

This caused Ty's blood to boil in fury and anger. "So you're saying...you and your people are gonna keep me here...as livestock for your precious ore?"

The dinaurian looked away. "They do…"

Ty breathed heavily as his anger rose. "So that's it...you planned this all from the start...you asked to meet you in the park alone...so you could finally snag me. You never cared for me, nor saw me as a friend...I'm just a fucking machine to you and your people!"

She turned to him with watering eyes. "It wasn't like that...and I do care about you. I don't want them to torture you. Watching what they put you through made me sick to my stomach."

"Then why did you go through to this when you knew this would happen!?" Ty cried at her, his eyes glaring fiercely at her with tears. "I saw you as a friend. I trusted and cared for you! Yet you knew this would all happen and stabbed me in the back! You care more about the damn cosmonite than my own life!"

She glared back. "If that was true why would I have come by your cell to ask how you were able to get all cosmonite you seemed to have so that you wouldn't have to be kept as a prisoner?!"

"You came by just to ask me about that stupid metal!? Is that it!?" The dragon fighter snapped at her.

"No you idiot! I want to find out how we can get more that doesn't involve them hurting you!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged her knees. "I don't want to see you go through that again…I just can't."

Ty snarled and as if his body responded to him, the gem like scales on his body glowed bright cyan. The gems soon shedded from his body, and clinked to the floor. "There. There's your precious cosmonite." He hissed and turned away from her as he curled in a ball.

Duna glanced at the pile and sighed. "That's not what I meant… How did you get the cosmonite on Earth?"

"...My parents were the ones that found that accursed metal." Ty hissed. "They first found it during a meteor shower. The meteorites glowed and they mined it. They've kept it in a special vault at the top of their company's tower."

This caused Duna to lift her head. "A special vault? What does that mean?"

Ty sighed. "It had thick transparent roof that they kept exposed during the night."

"How...much is in that vault?" She asked softly.

"Last I measured, about a metric ton. But that always confused me…" Ty breathed. "Not matter how much was taken the vault always seemed to be full the next day."

There was a beep as they saw one section of the wall dissolve and saw Dynal with some Dinaurians and Raptin. "Excellent work, Duna. Now we know where we can require more of the ore."

Ty turned to them and smirked. "How dumb do you think I am, scaley?"

"What was that, human?" The king asked curiously.

"First off, I figured if someone was sent in my cell to ask me about the ore there'd be someone else listening." Ty glared at Duna.

"Maybe so," dynal spoke, "but we know now who to speak to to get it." He turned to Raptin. "Take some of the soldiers, head to the island and bring me the human's parents."

"Don't waste your time," Ty huffed, "they left me in charge of the supply."

"Is that so?" Dynal spoke. "Then you will leave me with this. You have 24 hours to give me the info to get the ore. Fail to do so, your family will be exterminated."

"So if I tell you where the ore is, you'll be able to power your ship and exterminate the entire race, but if I don't you'll exterminate my family anyway." The boy summed up. "Now tell me, how exactly is that supposed to make me want to tell where it is?"

Dynal glared at him, knowing he was right. "If I may speak." Raptin spoke. "The human seems to be attached to a pinkette and light brown haired human girl if I recall from Earth. If he refuses to give us what he wants, then we can find other ways to get him to give us the info."

This got Ty's attention. A sick feeling rippled in his stomach as a furious scowl formed on his mouth, knowing what he was trying to say. "You wouldn't fucking dare…"

The elite turned to his king. "We are running short on females, your majesty. We need hosts to repopulate our race." Ty growled as smoke poured out his nose.

Dynal knew his elite had a valid point and glanced up Ty. "My elite has a point, young human. This is something I wish to avoid, but if you give us the info to the cosmonite, I will back down on Raptin's plan for your people."

Duna looked at Ty as he began to bow his head in defeat. "...fine, I won't tell you where our supply of the ore is, my family has worked too hard with it and gained much from having it. There is however one thing I didn't get to explain before I was...rather rudely interrupted."

"Go on." The king nodded.

"The reason for special vault and why it seems to be replenished over night," Ty scratched his head, "it seems that the ore grows when exposed to moonlight."

"I see…" Dynal nodded. "That will not be a problem then. We shall use the moon's light to gain more of the metal."

Ty gave a soft sigh and looked down while shaking his head. "So, do we have a deal on our agreement?"

"Yes." Dynal nodded. "Your family will remained unharmed and untouched."

"...and of me? Now that you know how to get it, what will you do with me?" Tyrant asked the king.

Dynal stared back at him. "Now that we know you can generate your own cosmonite, you cannot leave the ship. You are far too valuable to release back on Earth before we fix its evolution."

Ty jumped up. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Let me out of here now!"

"I cannot allow that." He spoke firmly. "You will remain here on the ship until the day you pass."

"You can't do this to me!" Ty raged as he slammed his fists against the cell wall.

"This is your purpose now, human, for the sake of my people." Dynal stated as the wall dissolved into steel again. Ty hissed in anger and sadness. He fell to his hands and knees as he started crying. His new life was being a prisoner, a tool for their needs until death he'll be free.

Duna tapped the wall as a screen displayed and flashed. She nodded as it disappeared. "That's the last straw, I'm getting you out of here." She breathed while wiping her tears.

Ty looked up at her with painful tears. "W..why should I trust you?" He choked on a sob as he looked down again.

Duna pulled him up to his feet and made him face her. "You've already given us info that we needed desperately. I can't thank you enough. That and I want you to be back with your people."

Ty glared at her. "It will barely matter. My family, my friends, and my species will die anyways."

Duna lowered her head. "I could try to stop them…" Ty only scoffed before the dinaurian female looked at him again. "Look...I know what I did was wrong, and I don't blame you for being furious with me. What you said about me was true. I hurt you, I betrayed you, and I took you away from everyone you love. I can never call myself a friend to you, not after what I've done….but I will make this up to you by giving my life to stop my people from killing your race."

"Why would they listen to you?" Ty asked lowly.

"My father may be the king, but they respect me too." Duna replied.

"So...you're royalty then…" He spoke softly while looking away from her.

"You...don't approve?" She asked sadly.

"I've had bad experience with those who are rich, snobs and royalty." Ty explained bitterly. "They only care for my family's wealth, and my parents would sometimes put me in the position of marrying girls that I don't know or love from that rank."

"You think that's bad?" She sighed. "Try having all the males throw themselves at you cause you're one of the only females that are left."

Ty clenched his fists. He felt bad for Duna about her situation. "...I don't know what to think of you anymore Duna...I feel lost…"

"I know…" She nodded sadly. "And I don't blame you, not after everything I did to you...but let me make this up to you now." She pulled him in her arms in a warm and soft hug. Ty blushed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I promise, I will make this right...I never go behind my promises...even to a friend." She whispered softly.

The boy gasped softly. He felt new tears forming. "Duna…." Ty buried his face in her shoulder and softly cried. The dinaurian girl smiled as she pulled out a bracelet.

"This will cloak you till we get you out of here." She explained before wrapping it on his wrist turning him invisible.

"Thank you Duna….and, I'm sorry...I was upset for what happened." The boy sighed sadly.

"I don't blame you." She smiled again. "But I accept your apology." She leaned forward and gave his cloaked cheek a soft and gentle kiss. Ty let out a chuckle as Duna opened the cell door. "Let's go." Ty nodded as he held Duna's hand as they ran out to get to the portal.

 **Phew, another chapter done. Duna sure had a difficult choice: Her people or Tyrant. Hopefully everything will work out between them in the end. As always, please leave a review so I can see how you all are enjoying it. Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy**

 **Chapter 23- The Escape**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

Footsteps echoed softly around the steel walls. Duna was guiding Tyrant through the ship to the portal room in an effort to send him home. "How much further?" Ty whispered as the two turned another corner.

Duna breathed softly. "We still have a little ways to go, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Right," the boy nodded, "and...thank you again, Duna...you're a good friend for doing this for me. I know this isn't easy for you."

Duna flushed hidden from his view while she held her hand over her heart. "I just don't want to see you suffer. Even if it does hurt my people."

"We'll find a solution to save you all, I promise." The dragon hybrid replied with warmth in his words as his cloaked hand gently held her free hand. "Umm...there is one other thing though…"

"Y-yes?" Duna stuttered.

"How long before they realize I left my cell?" Ty spoke.

"Not for a while. Dynal trusts me enough to believe I will keep my eyes on you for a bit. I'll bide you and your friends some time until you find a solution to stop all this." She explained. The pair remained quiet for a bit as they walked throughout the the ship before reaching a large room. "This is it. Take the teleporter and you'll be sent back to the island."

Ty breathed in relief as he pulled the cloak hood down. "I can't wait to be home, I still gotta explain to the others what happened to-" The teleporter hummed to life...until three familiar faces popped out from it. "Me? Twi, Holt, Diggins?" The blonde girl perked up at the sound of his voice and spotted him.

"Ty!" She cried out before sprinting and hugging him tightly.

"Twi…" The boy breathed as he was filled with relief to see his little sister again. He embraced her back tightly. "Sis…" His sister teared up as she buried her face against his chest.

"I-I was so worried...I thought I would never...we thought you were…" The blonde sobbed in his hold.

The dinarian princess was shocked and walked over to Diggins and Holt who were trying to comprehend the fact that they were even in space. "How...did you three teleport here?"

Holt was the first to snap out of it and turned to her. "Well, from our last encounter after that dinaurian asshole turned Rosie into a tridoiant, she snagged this from him." He showed her a device that held a raptor symbol that would wrap around the neck of someone.

"Raptin's teleporter…" Duna blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, guess you dinaurians are wrong about us humans being dumb." The blonde boy glared. "And don't think I'm letting you off easy for what you did back at the lab."

The girl sighed as she dipped her head and looked away. "I understand."

Ty spoke up as he and Twilight approached. "Take it easy on her, Holt. She's been through enough right now, and she did help me bust out from the cells. Duna saved my life in fact."

Twi tilted her head. "But...wasn't she the reason you got kidnapped?"

"Duna was following orders." Her brother explained. "She didn't have any choice. I saw she regretted everything up to that point. Not to mention our last incident from Mt Lavaflow." His words caused a tiny smile to form on Duna's lips.

Before another word could be spoken footsteps from the next hallway could be heard. Ty panicked and covered himself with the cloak as the doors opened revealing a male dinarian.

"Looks like you three returned from the island." He spoke. "News is spreading that we got the boy and access to the cosmonite needed for our survival." The three humans still visible gave each other side glances and remained quiet. "Yeah, silent to be relieved. Anyway, you better turn off your human disguises, they're not allowed on while we're on the ship. Unless…" He leaned in as his face hardened. "You three are actual humans."

Holt chuckled nervously. "Right, like that could ever happen. A human getting onto this ship."

The dinaurian eased and laughed. "I agree. I mean seriously, what are the odds of that? Anyway, go ahead and turn the disguises off."

The humans panicked and sweated a bit before Duna spoke. "Afraid they can't. I checked their cloaking device bracelets and they were overheated by their exploration from the volcano on the island. They'll be rebooted shortly."

The male dinarian remained silent before groaning. "Again? Jeez, you'd think the engineers would've made them heat proof by now. Alright, guess I'll go and talk to them." With that he turned and exited the way he came.

Everyone in the room breathed in relief. "Whew, that was way too close for comfort." Diggins sighed.

Duna nodded. "You should all teleport back before anyone else comes." They nodded in agreement as each of them stepped back onto the teleporter. Ty was the last before he moved close to her.

"We'll be back. I promise." He spoke before pecking her cheek and teleporting away.

In a blinding flash of light, the four humans found themselves back in Mr. Richmond's office. The old man had a baffled expression on his face. "What the devil?! Diggins, Holt, Twi! Where did you three vanish to?!"

Diggins breathed. "We'll explain in a bit, but I think someone needs medical attention." He turned as Ty pulled the cloak off his head while Twi and Holt supported him.

The elder man gasped. "You found him!? Thank god! The others will be relieved."

That was when the elevator door opened as they saw Ty's mom and dad entering. "Richmond, any news of finding-" His father froze his words when he and his wife saw their son. "Ty!?"

The boy gave a sheepish chuckle. "Hey Mom. hey Dad. Sorry about making you worry." His vision was suddenly darkened when his mother tackled him into a tight embrace while she sobbed in relief. Tyrant felt the color leave his face. "Ma...Ma please...oxygen…" He groaned.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She spoke with relief as she pulled back and started smothering his face with kisses.

Ty groaned. "Not in front of everyone." The others gave small laughs at the sight before she stopped and hugged him again, but more gently.

"Ty, where in the world have you been? You put everyone on the island on alert." His father spoke.

"Well you see I was kidnapped and brou-" He winced and grabbed his chest as he felt roaring pain flared up his side from when they cut into him. "Shit...that hurts." He hissed.

Diggins pulled Ty up as his mother took his other side. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now, you need medical attention and rest." The group rushed him to the elevator and brought him outside towards the hospital.

The doctors set him up treating his wounds and hooked IV's to him. Ty felt relieved to be home again, but knew he needed to keep his promise. As they finally patched the last of his wounds, he spoke to Diggins who was examining his condition. "How bad is it, Doc?"

The scientist shrugged. "Nothing permanent from what I can see, but they sure cut you open good."

Ty nodded. "Yeah, freaking carved me like a turkey."

"But why did they do it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, remember about the cosmonite I told you about?" Ty asked which made Diggins nod. "Well, shocking enough, the metal is fused with my body."

Diggins blinked as he soaked in this info. "Really?"

Ty nodded. "And apparently the metal uses my naturally occuring energy to regenerate. They were planning on keeping me as a living supply of the metal."

"Like livestock." Diggins shuddered a bit by the thought.

"Yes." Ty nodded before he gasped slightly. "Wait, where's Rosie?"

The scientist gave a knowing smirk. "She's fine, except for being worried sick about you. She was also grumbling about her big day being ruined."

Ty groaned. "The wedding...goddammit." He face palmed. "If only this didn't happen…"

"So that's what Wendy meant when she said something about being happy for you and Rosie. Good for you two." The man chuckled.

"Thanks." The boy chuckled slightly. "You think you could call her here? After what I've been through, it would be nice to see and speak with her again." Before the doc could move, a frantic knock shook the door. Diggins opened the door before a pink blur shot passed him and tackled Tyrant. "Gak! Rosie…" He wheezed when he recognized the pink blob of hair in his eyes. The girl sobbed and clutched him tightly as she spoke his name again and again. The dragon boy managed to get his breath before embracing her. "I'm happy to see you again too, Rosie." He spoke softly.

The pinkette sniffed as she moved to his face. "I'm just happy you're still alive and in one piece." She smiled warmly.

"It'll take more than this to kill me, my love." Ty chuckled softly before cupping her cheek and planted his lips to hers. She moaned softly before gripping his head and kissed him back.

Diggins chuckled. "You both know I'm right here still, right?" Rosie on her end simply waved a hand at Diggins as she only focused on Ty in her arms. This caused Diggins to chuckled again. "Ah, young love." He walked out and gave the two some privacy.

When he left, the two broke the kiss as Ty pulled her on his body. "I missed being by your side…"

Rosie blushed and nodded. "I missed you too." The boy chuckled softly and kissed her head.

"Sorry our wedding was canceled because of this, but once everything settles down, I'll make it the best one beyond your dreams." He cooed sweetly.

"I can't wait." Rosie giggled.

It was about a few hours later until Ty was healed enough to walk again. He along with his friends and family gathered in the room he stayed in as he explained what happened after being kidnapped. "And after Duna escorted me back to the portal room was when the others arrived. Nice timing on their part." Tyrant concluded.

"So these dinaurians kidnapped you because you're infused with the cosmonite that we used for generations, and they wanted to use you as livestock?" Ty's father asked.

The boy nodded. "Pretty much, yes. Although based on what I heard them say I was actually infused with the ore because of my frequent contact with it."

The mother of the boy only huffed before embracing him. "Wel, I refuse to let those beasts pluck a hair from my little boy."

Tyrant gave a soft sigh. "Its ok Ma, now that I know what's going on I can be on my guard."

"There's still a chance they'll come back for you though." Holt spoke up this time. "When they find out you escaped, no doubt they'll send an army to get you. You're a tough fighter to pin down, but this isn't going to end well."

"Well, not for nothing I could probably build my own army of machines if I needed to." The fighter spoke as he pulled away from his mother.

"That'll be slightly impossible." Diggins explained. "While you are skilled with building machinery and have access to your family's tech, we're dealing with a race of dinosaur aliens with far more advanced technology that we don't understand in the slightest."

"Wait...don't we still have those idols?" Ty asked. "Judging from how their king spoke of them they seemed pretty important."

Twilight shook her head sadly. "Sadly no. Duna and her companion Raptin stole them a few hours ago."

Her brother remained silent as his fists clenched. "We need to get them back, if they have them...they're practically ready to wipe all humans of the face of the earth."

Everyone was silent as they knew the crisis at hand. That was when Diggins spoke. "Not unless we take one of the four idols." Tyrant blinked in confusion. "When I had the idols, I studied them carefully and found they seem have a connection to the others, like a key or a battery. They need to work as one in order for something else or bigger to work from the wave reading I recorded. If we manage to take at least one of the idols back, we might be able to prevent the dinaurians from proceeding with their plan to end us."

"Then let's get to it, but how do we get back to the ship? How did you three get there anyway?" Ty wondered.

"We got there using a teleporter device they used on their necks, but apparently it ran out of juice." Holt explained.

"But I can use the pieces and the readings from the device to build a teleporter of my own to go from here to the ship." Diggins explained.

Ty thought for a second and grinned to himself. "Think after you're done with the original I'll add it to my tech. Could come in handy for me." Diggins nodded with a smile. "Good, then once the teleporter is set, we'll get in there and get one of the idols."

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Holt spoke in an unamused look. "You barely got out of there and we were lucky Duna kept our cover from being blown. If we return looking like humans, we'll be screwed. Not to mention they'll notice you immediately in your dragon form."

Twi muttered to herself. "Would be nice if we had some disguises…"

" _ **I believe I can assist you, my fighter."**_ A voice spoke as Twi perked to Igno's voice. _**"Remember that Frigi and I have the power to transform you and your friends as these dinaurians."**_

Tyrant blinked as he too heard Igno speak as a smile formed. "How about that, Sis. You actually have a good idea."

Twi giggled. "I guess so. With our vivosaurs, we should blend in perfectly."

"What about your vivosaurs that can help with this?" Ty's father asked curiously.

Both Ty and Twi gulped as nervous chuckles were heard. "Um...yeeeaaah about that...we've kinda been trying to keep this hidden from you two." Ty started.

"And what might that be?" The mother spoke with a small glare.

The siblings glanced at each other before sighing. "Okay..we'll show you, but please, don't freak out." Twi took out Igno's medal. "Come on out." She tossed the medal and in a warm light, Igno appeared in his anthro form. Shock took hold of their parents as their dad turned away and their mom flushed.

"He's naked…" The father coughed.

"We know, it's kinda how it is…" Twi blushed.

Their mom gulped as she looked Igno up and down. "And...you both have vivosaurs like...him?"

Tyrant winced slightly. "N-nooooo...not quite. You see, it turns out Twi has the only...errr...male."

The father turned back. "You mean…?" Ty nodded slowly as he looked at Holt. His friend nodded and tossed out one of his V-Raptor medals, revealing her in her own anthro form. As the raptor stood by Holt's side, Mr. Paleo flushed this time while his wife glared at him.

"Are you getting any funny ideas, mister?" She asked with a firm tone.

The male blinked before looking at his wife and glared back. "Like how you looked at the male vivosaur in front of you?"

Ty bit his lip as his parents began arguing. Deciding to end it before it got out of hand, he ran to them and got between them. "Hey hey hey! Come on. Don't fight about this. Come on, you're both better than this." The pair sighed before nodding at their son.

"He's right. I'm sorry dear." His father spoke.

His wife offered a small smile. "As am I sweetie." The two turned their attention to their son. "So how long has this been hidden for?"

"Well...kinda since the first day I came here." Ty answered. "And there's another thing about them. They...well...how do I put this…"

"The ones who awaken them with this form see us as their mates." Holt spoke. Once more the parents flushed as they glanced between Ty and Twi.

"A...are you saying you two actually…?" Their mother breathed in shock. The siblings slowly nodded in reply. "...oh my…"

"We're sorry for not telling you two about this sooner." Ty breathed. "But we had to. How can we explain we have anthro vivosaurs that bed us all the time?"

Hearing that made his mother's eye twitch while her brow arched. "You did what now?"

"Don't blame him." Twilight spoke. "They kinda made their first move on us the first time. We try to control it, but it usually gets outta hand...especially during the heat season."

Their mother tapped her toes on the ground and crossed her arms. "I thought we taught you two that doing something as intimate as that should only be done after you're married."

"It's not our fault." Ty spoke. "Everytime we dig up new fossils of our new vivosaurs, they all have this form. It's not like we wished for them to have this trait."

"Maybe so, but that's no excuse for you two to be doing that sort of thing. What would you do if you had gotten them pregnant?" Mrs. Paleo scolded them. Holts raptor giggled as Ty sweated a bit. "...you did not..." She breathed. Ty gulped and stared at the ground. "...I can't believe this." She glared with an angered expression. "I am very disappointed in you Tyrant Paleo."

Ty winced by the use of his full name. "But mom-"

"No buts." She spoke firmly. "I think we need to cover some punishments."

"I agree." Mr. Paleo nodded with his own scowl. "Ty, after the wedding, you and Rosie will leave the island and you will have to get rid of those medals to someone else. Letting you come here with Twilight was a mistake."

Tyrant's pupils shrank. "You can't be serious. You can't do that to me!" Ty protested.

"If we knew about this, then we never would've let you come here." His mother spoke with her glare. "We gave you and Twi too much freedom, so we're laying these rules down after the wedding."

Ty's body slowly shook with anger rising. "This is ridiculous! I won't give up my vivosaurs! They're apart of my life! They're one of the big reasons why I became more of myself than what I was back home! I love every one of them! They're family to me!" Rosie frowned at her fiance's outburst as she tried to calm him down.

"Do not give us that attitude young man." His mother spoke angrily. "You have no one but yourself to blame for all this. You will give those medals to Diggins right now."

"No." Ty growled.

Mr Paleo glared. "What was that, boy?"

"I said no!" The dragon hybrid snapped. "I am not giving them up!" Without another word Ty walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him as cracks formed in the wall.

The parents gave irritated and angered sighs before they saw Twi taking Igno back and walking to the door. "And where are you going, young lady?" Her mother spoke firmly.

"Out." She spoke bitterly as she opened the door.

"Twilight Paleo if you leave this room, you will be grounded like Ty." Her father spoke angrily.

Twilight growled and turned to them. "Is this how you're going to treat us now!? We told you two what has been going on and yet you can't even accept it!? The vivosaurs are apart of our family! Ty and I have been alone for so long back home before we came here and we have new friends! Just because we fucked our vivosaurs doesn't mean we're different! We're still the same daughter and son you two love...or maybe you never saw that because you were busy with the damn company than your own family!" She slammed the door shut as well.

The room remained silent as all eyes were at the door. Holt gulped. "Well...this got awkward...I'm just gonna…" He spoke as he made his way to the door as well.

Rosie followed behind him. "I need to go and calm down Ty."

When the teens were gone, the Paleo couple and Diggins were that remained. The scientist sighed, "Listen, I know you two are not fond with the events occuring with your children, but you can't stop them from what they love. It's more than just their events with thier vivosaurs, it's their love for what they found here. They found friends and those who care for them for who they really are. They've done a lot for the island. It wouldn't be as bad if you two had some understanding and try to take this more calm than rational." He sighed before walking to the door. "Think about it. Your children only want your support and happiness, not what you just gave them." The man left as the door softly closed behind him.

Now with just the couple in the room, Mrs. Paleo took a seat in a nearby chair and stared at the floor. "...August?"

"Hmm?" Her husband asked.

She started to tear up. "Did we really fail them that much? Are we terrible parents after all?"

Her husband sighed softly as he sat down as well. "..I don't know...but...I can't help but think we did...I can't remember the last time we ever did something with the kids before we sent Ty here…" Mrs. Paleo sobbed in her hands as she leaned against him. He frowned before pulling her in a tight embrace. "We were too hard on them...what we did was wrong…"

"They hate us now, I'm sure of it." The woman sobbed.

"They don't." He spoke softly. "They're just furious for what we told them. All these years, even though we never interacted with them much, they still love us."

"How will ever get the two of them to forgive us?" She sniffed.

"I don't know yet, but we will find a way." Her husband spoke an kissed her head.

The three exited the room as they went outside. Knowing that Ty's infuriated, they need to find him and calm him down. They split up to cover more ground, but there were no signs of him anywhere. They grouped back up at the mid section of the island in defeat. "Did either of you find him?" Rosie asked.

Holt hung his head. "I got nothing."

"Neither did I." Twilight sighed. "He has to be around here somewhere."

"Hey did you hear?" They heard a fighter speak as two passed by them. "Someone in a cloak ran out from the hospital not too long ago and he literally grew wings and flew into the sky."

"Seriously?" His friend asked in shock. "Where do you think he went?"

"Probably that old BB bandit island that was said to be public soon." The boy answered as they walked on.

"Guess we know now." Holt perked up. The group ran to the docks to see about getting a boat.

"Excuse me," Rosie started, "we need to go to the BB base. It's an emergency."

Sue clicked a few keys on her pad. "Well, the island is not yet opened to the public, but since you and your friends were there recently, Diggins allowed you three special passes there." All three nodded in relief before Traver's ship pulled up.

"Hop on." The captain greeted. The three hopped in as the boat set off to the island. After half an hour, they were getting closer to the island, but heard explosions going off far from the base.

Holt arched a brow. "The island isn't volcanic right?"

"No," Twilight shook her head. "When my brother is furious, he usually takes his anger out on anything he can. That must be him doing causing those explosions."

The boy grimaced. "We need to get there fast before he hurts someone." The boat sped up until they finally arrived at the base. They jumped off the ship and stepped onto the metal dock. The area shook from the explosions as they set off for the base.

As the fighters walked forward they were greeted by another trio. "Okay, which of you brats wants to explain why our home is getting mortared?" Vivian huffed.

The three gulped a bit before Twilight spoke. "Family issues...Ty...kinda blew up at our parents earlier today..."

Vivian growled. "So his first instinct is come here and bomb us?"

"He's kinda hot tempered." Holt spoke up. "You did see how he almost obliterated you three and that bastard you once called boss the first time he came here."

"One more word Blondie and I'll sick Rex on you." The woman huffed. "We're still trying to patch the holes in the walls from his last visit."

"Enough!" Rosie snapped. "We're not here to fight each other, we're here to try and calm Ty down."

Snivels stepped forward. "From what we can tell he's near the rear of the base. Bit of rocky out cropping back there."

"We'll take care of it." Twilight nodded as the three passed the trio. They went around the base through the rocks until they saw Ty smashing a fist into a rock as it exploded into thousands of pieces as he panted angrily.

"Can't believe they would do try to that!" He growled and smashed another, reducing it to rubble. "I expected them to be opposed to it at the very least, but are you fucking kidding me!?" The fighter let out a roar before a blast of energy shot from his mouth and pulverized a portion of a nearby cliff. "The fucking nerve! I hate them!" He grabbed a large boulder and threw it behind him, barely missing the three.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing, man!" Holt yelled out with his arms flailing.

His reaction caused Ty to turn with a snarl. "You want say that to my-" He blinked before his rage dissipated. "Oh….it's you guys." The boy jumped before landing in front of them. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"You could say a birdie told us." Twilight answered.

Ty gave a sigh as he took a seat on a rock. "I can't go back there."

"You know you can't run from this forever." His sister explained while sitting next to him.

Her brother gave a sigh. "I'm done with this. I'm done with being their son. I just want to be free of this family."

His friend, fiance and sister gasped slightly. "Ty, you can't mean that." Rosie spoke.

"I am." He growled slightly. "They've done nothing for me and Twilight but give us the Paleo name that ruined our lives for so many years. All I wanted was to be a normal family, but look! We were born from a rich house! They never focused on us! Only the fucking company!" Tears slowly formed in his eyes. "Would it kill for them to at least spend one day with us!? Maybe even on our birthday or Christmas!? Nothing was normal for me! All because of being rich! I fucking hate it!" As he teared up Holt and Twi noticed Rosie beginning to shake where she stood. The pinkette started sniffing with small puddles forming on the rocks at her feet.

She clenched her fists before screaming. "YOU IDIOT!" Without warning she slapped Ty hard across the cheek. The force caused the sound to echo out and knocked the boy off his seat. "You think I wanted this life too!? You're not the only one who's suffered! My own parents never acknowledged me when it started! Not even the times I was hurt and alone! I had no one but my shadow! Don't talk shit like that, that you're the only one who's suffered of being a fucking rich kid!" She dipped her head as more tears flowed at a faster rate. "Besides...if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have made it to this island. I never would have found the one person I love with all my heart…"

Ty slowly looked up while holding his cheek where she slapped him. The anger once burning reduced to nothing but embers. Pain and sadness flooded him now as he looked down and softly sobbed with his tears flowing. "I….."

"Promise me…" Rosie choked out with her sobs. "Promise me you'll never say you wish you were never born into your family again."

The young man choked on his sob as he nodded slowly, not looking up. "I...promise…."

Rosie cried harder before lunging at him and hugged him tightly. "If you really thought that...that would mean...you never would have wanted to meet me…"

"N...no...I don't mean that…" Ty whimpered as he buried his face into her shoulder. "I...I was just furious….I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…"

The couple stayed in each other's embrace for a while until they finally pulled apart. When they did, Twi dropped something in Ty's lap. "You might want to put that back on. I fixed it up for you."

Her brother picked up the object to find it was the pendant Duna gave him. "Thanks, Sis." He spoke with a very small smile before putting the pendant on as he was in his human disguise. "So...what now?"

Twi gave a smile. "We need to go back. Diggins is trying to build a new teleporter. Might be easier if he had help from a certain gear head." Her eyes widened. "Ah crap! We never told your other girlfriends that you came back! They're probably still looking for you!"

"Then we better get back." Ty nodded as he stood. The four left the island after Tyrant apologized to Vivian about the damages and left for the island. They quickly made their way back and went to the hotel before taking the elevator and got to the top level. Ty quickly unlocked and opened the door to find Zoe, Peggy, Bailey, and June sitting with teary eyes on the couch. Nevada was standing alone as she stared out the window with her arms crossed.

"...Hey girls." The boy finally spoke as he prepared for what comes next. Instantly their heads snapped up as they turned in his direction.

"TY!" Immediately, he was greeted by the girls tackling him in a huge group hug while he was smothered in their chests. The male fighter stood there and tried to hug and comfort them.

They finally let go of him after a few minutes as they dried their tears for. "Where the hell have you been? We were worried sick about you." Nevada scolded.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't anticipating getting abducted by aliens." Ty sighed.

"Aliens?" June asked. Ty sighed again and had the girls take seats before he explained what happened in the night he was taken.

"So the same girl that captured you in the first place was the one who snuck you off the ship?" Zoe asked.

"She didn't have any choice." Ty explained. "She was only following orders by her king...who also happens to be her father."

The others remained quiet until Peggy spoke up. "You mean that you got kidnapped by a princess?"

"...yeah." The fighter nodded while rubbing his head.

"Wow...you usually read these stories as it happening the other way around." June noted.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Ty asked curiously.

The red haired girl giggled. "Oh nothing."

"Riiiight." He rolled his eyes playfully before standing. "Either way, I can't stay long. Once Diggins has the teleporter up and running, I need to return to their ship and stop them before…"

"Before what?" Nevada asked.

"...before they put their plan into action by bringing us to extinction." He finally answered.

Hearing this caused the girls to pale. "H-how can that even be possible?" June gulped.

"Remember those idols I had in my room?" His question made them nod. "They're made of cosmonite, the metal my family has used for years. They're also machines, advanced ones at that. They're keys to a device or another large machine on their ship. When all four are used together, they have the power to eliminate the human race."

Silence filled the room before Nevada stepped forward. "Well, then for all our sakes I hope you can prevent that from happening."

"I will stop them. Besides, Holt, Twilight and Diggins will be joining me." Ty assured.

Bailey breathed before hugging the boy tightly. "Just...don't get captured or killed." The fighter nodded as he returned the embrace. The others joined the hug as well, giving their wishes and luck to their loved one.

Ty's watch beeped as he released the girls and answered it, it was Diggins. "Ty, I finished the teleporter. Meet me at the warehouse underground. Holt and Twilight will be there as well."

"Roger that, I'll be there shortly. Make sure you have everything you'll need." Tyrant responded. He hung up, bid his goodbyes to the girls and left the room. He quickly made his way to the fossil center as Wendy spoke.

"My husband is looking for you." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Take that door and make a right. There's an elevator that'll take you to the bottom level to the warehouse."

"Thank you, Wendy." Tyrant smiled before walking away and pushed the button to call the elevator. It opened up and he stepped in. A moment later, he came to the warehouse area as Diggins was making final preparations to the portal with Holt and Twilight at his side.

Diggins turned as he stood. "Glad you're here. The teleporter only had enough juice for one travel. But, I made the modifications needed for us to return. I pinpointed the coordinates for the teleporter from the dinaurian ship to here. Once we step into their portal, we should be back here with no problem."

Ty nodded. "Alright, mind if I have the old teleporter if you're all set with it?" Diggins nodded. Ty turned to his sister and pulled Frigi's medal out. "Okay sis, you ready? Time to blend in as Dinaurians." Twi held out Igno's medal before the two legendary vivosaurs flooded the room with light. When it died the four humans resembled members of the alien race. Ty had been changed into an allosaurus based Dinarian, while both Twi and Holt resembled triceratops. Diggins resembled his favorite vivosaur, stegosaurus.

"Very impressive." Diggins breathed while examining his new form. "This is definitely something to study on when we get back." Ty chuckled slightly until the four stepped into the portal. Diggins pulled out a button device from his pocket. "Alright everyone...here...we...GO!" Pushing the button, the teleporter hummed to life as orange rings surrounded them until they phased into nothing.

Seconds passed before the human infiltrators reappeared on the portal platform of the dinarian mothership. The scientist looked among the group and breathed. "Good, we made it here in one piece." They nodded in agreement before they heard footsteps approach and saw the same dinaurian from before.

"Welcome back home, friends." The being greeted. "Well, home till we finish the mission that is." He glanced about the group with a tilted head. "Hmmmm, there's another one…? Weren't there only three of you?"

"There were." Ty spoke and motioned to Holt and Twilight. "These two found me in the deep ends of the ocean, surrounded by these fish that the humans call denture sharks. I would've been fish food if they didn't find us in time."

The dinarian nodded with a sigh. "Well that's good to hear. We've lost too many of our people as it is. We don't need anymore falling victim to the local wildlife." He turned and started walking away before stopping. "And one more thing, after the humans are eradicated, his majesty wants us all to be at the throne room for the ceremony."

Holt blinked. "Er, what ceremony was that again?"

"The engagement of princess Duna and the elite warrior Raptin. The king announced this a while ago." The dinaurian spoke before walking off.

When he was out of earshot Ty breathed. "Duna never mentioned anything about her being engaged."

"Maybe for a good reason." Twilight spoke. "From the way she interacts with that jerk, maybe she doesn't like him the way she likes you."

"Perhaps, but we can't focus on that now. Let's just get what we came here for and leave." Her brother sighed. The group moved forward as they attempted to navigate the ship. They passed a few dinaurians until they reached a large room. "Whoa, never seen technology like this before."

They stopped in front of a window that showed a chamber with several Dinarian shaped statues lying on beds. "What do you think these are?" Holt wondered.

"I'm not sure." Twilight pondered. "But maybe these are statues of the ones that were lost . Maybe they carved statues of them to remember them by."

"That's possible." Dr. Diggins nodded before seeing a device nearby. "Guys, look at this." They saw him walk to the device and joined him. There was a pad of some kind with buttons. "This looks like some kind of keypad for a computer."

Both Ty and Diggins stepped closer. "Think we can get any useful info?" Ty asked.

"If it had a screen..." The scientist spoke as he pressed a button. Immediately, a large green holographic screen popped up with information written in some language.

"Uh doc." Holt spoke. "Perhaps try in english."

"Right. Give me a sec." He started pushing the keys on the board until the language was translated to english. "Here we go. Let's see here...We have finally found what we have been looking for at the far reaches of space. This world will fulfill all of the requirements for **Project: Mother Planet**. The seeds of intelligent life have been planted. Now, we simply have to wait for them to grow…"

The humans paused for a minute or two. "Project mother planet? Seeds of life? What are they talking about?" Ty breathed.

"I'm not sure, but it has to be something to do with the idols..." Diggins replied before he saw something. "Wait, I found something else...We shall wait in our fossilized forms in the stone sleep chamber until the time is right.."

"Wait, so those are sleeping dinarians?" Twi asked in awe as they looked at the stone statues in the chamber.

"They made technology to put themselves in stone sleep...like freezing cryo chambers…" Ty spoke in amazement. "...I totally have to get the blueprint for this."

"We'll get to that later." Diggins spoke. "Right now, we need to move on before the dinaurians get suspicious of us."

"Ah man, fine." Tyrant grumbled in disappointment before deactivating the screen. The group moved on as they passed through more rooms filled with fossilized aliens. "How many do you think are on the ship?"

"Hundreds maybe." Hot theorized as Diggins walked to another computer.

"This computer might hold different information for us. Give me a second to open it and translate to english." Fingers danced around the keys as the screen appeared and the language was translated. "Okay, let's see here...We created special computers to coordinate our project-a main idolcomp and the four sub idolcomps. The sub-Idolcomps assist the main idolcomp. As we wait in stone sleep, the main idolcomp will carefully monitor activity on the planet. If any life form follow an unanticipated evolutionary path, the main idolcomp will correct them.."

"Looks like we were right. Those small idols appear to be needed to power a larger one. One that seems to be able to manipulate evolution itself." Ty noted.

"Scary…" Twi shivered as Holt rubbed her back.

"More of a reason to stop them before it's too late. Let's keep moving." He spoke. They nodded and pressed on, following the path around the ship. When they finally took another turn, they made it to a large door that radiated purple energy.

"This door must lead to the idols.." Ty spoke as he stepped forward.

"Hold it." A voice spoke as they jumped a bit to see a dinaurian approach. "Did you guys miss the space memo? King Dynal has given strict orders to stay out of the idolcomp room. If you guys get caught going in there, you'll have to deal with the roboguards...the dinomatons. Nobody wants that, so you'd best find somewhere else to be." With his words, he walked off.

"So were going in right?" Holt grinned.

"Definitely." Ty nodded. "And if we have face these dinomatons, we have some back-up vivosaur power." They nodded and entered the room. The chamber was massive compared to other rooms they visited. The ground and walls were purple with energy radiating through veins. In the center of the back wall was a massive idol with the four familiar idols hooked to four pedestals. "Alright Doc, your turn. Pick any one and let's take it."

"Right." Diggins walked up and examined the large idol. "Truly fascinating." He moved to one of the smaller idols and chose the blue one. Before he could start disconnecting the device, they heard footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming." The man spoke quickly. The teenagers scurried behind the pedestals seconds before the doors opened. As Ty peeked around he groaned in his head that the two people entering were Dynal and Duna.

"Father, I know you want me to marry Raptin, but why him? Why not someone I love than a male chosen to be my husband?" Duna asked.

"Dearest daughter." Dynal sighed as he strolled further into the room. "With our numbers as low as they are from our homeworld's cruel fate, we must focus on building up our numbers and ensuring stronger offspring for the future generations. Raptin is the best male warrior we have. Cunning and strong in battle. He is an ideal mate to provide you with young."

"But father-" Duna tried to speak.

"No buts Duna." He spoke as he turned to her. "I know this is hard, but you need to follow our code. Besides, you know I am aging fast, and I will soon pass. Not only will Raptin be your mate, but he will be the newest king of your generation. With you as his queen, our people will be stronger than ever. Please, do this for me, and for the future of our people."

Ty glanced at his sister who made eye contact with him. _"Can you believe this? I thought humans were the only dumb ones to force marriage. Good grief."_ He mouthed. Twi nodded in agreement.

Duna on her end lowered her head and clenched her fists, but gently nodded. "..yes, father...I understand."

Dynal smiled and gently hugged her. "In time you will be happy for this." He turned to the idolcomps and breathed. "At long last, we can finally rebuild and take what is ours. Earth has lost its ways in evolution. It is time we fix that." The king turned to his daughter. "Duna, as my daughter and the future queen, you have the honor of flipping the switch."

Duna gulped as she sweated a bit before nodding. "...okay." She slowly approached the main idolcomp as a holographic button appeared on it.

As her hand slowly moved closer, Ty's eyes widened. "No...Duna please, don't do it…" He breathed.

"You hesitate." Dynal spoke gently, yet slightly firm. "Push the button." Duna took a shaky breath and moved ever closer. As it almost reached her, memories of Ty flooded her mind, the day she met him, the time she saw him smile, how he cared for her...and when he saved her life.

" _...no...this is wrong!"_ She pulled her hand back and faced her father. "I'm sorry father..I won't do it."

Ty sighed until he heard a brief growl from the king. "What did you say?"

"What we are doing is taking the planet that belongs to the humans." Duna started. "They are not as vile and small brained as we believe. They are intelligent and strong creatures like us. We have no right to kill them and take what was theirs." The girl took a step forward and slightly glared at Dynal. "I'm sorry father, but I respectfully request to shut down Project: Mother Planet."

Dynal clenched his teeth as he approached her. "I gave you the honor of being the one to finally give our people a new homeworld, and you spit in my face." He stood directly in front of her with a glare. "If you won't do what is necessary for our race to survive then you leave me with no choice." He shoved her to the side and continued for the button.

"He's gonna push it." Holt whispered.

"Guys," Diggins spoke, "if I can disconnect the idol before he does, we can stop it. But I need you three to buy me some time." The three fighters nodded as they jumped out from their hiding spots as Dynal froze when he saw them.

"What are you three doing here? This area is off limi-" He froze before speaking again. "No matter, you three came at a perfect time. Take my daughter to the cells and I'll speak to her later." The three turned to Duna as she stared at the three disguised figures. However, they looked back at Dynal, glaring and stepped forward.

"Sorry, Scaley, not this time." Ty growled.

The king arched a brow in confusion. "Scaley? The last time I heard that insult was from-" His eyes widened before he moved closer. "Ah, I see you somehow managed to escape your cell, Tyrant."

The aura of the legends vanished, revealing him, his sister and friend in their human forms. "I brought back-up." Ty growled.

The king glanced at the other two and sighed. "I gave you a choice and yet you still wish to defy me. I see that now I'll have to let Raptin take your sister to breed for us as well."

Holt growled, stepping in front of her. "You lay one claw on my girlfriend, I'll tear you apart, asshole!"

"Hmmm." Dynal faced Holt as a chuckle escaped his lips. "You truly know not what you are dealing with here."

"Maybe not," the blonde spoke, "but if it means protecting my friends, family and loved ones, I'll fight even if it kills me!"

His statement caused Dynal to go silent as his gaze hardened. "At least I can agree with one thing you humans say. I too have my people that I must protect. Even if that means killing you three." He snapped his fingers as three silver colored coins dropped from the ceiling. "Farewell humans." In a flash of light, three dinomatons appeared and screeched at the three.

"Ready guys!?" Ty spoke while holding Frigi's medal.

"Ready!" Called back Twi and Holt.

"Frigi, show them your might as master of ice!" Ty roared as he summoned his ice legendary who bellowed upon arrival.

"Igno, burn them to hell!" Twilight called as her fire T-rex emerged from the flames and roared.

"V-Raptor, shred them apart!" Holt shouted as he summoned his speeding silent hunter as she screeched in between the two legends.

"Your resistance is futile." Dynal sighed. "Tear them apart, dinomatons." His three robotic lizards roared before sprinting towards their victims.

"Frigi, Sub-Zero Stomp!" Ty called. The ice vivosaur bellowed and slammed her feet to the ground, covering the ground in ice as the robots slipped and fell.

"Igno, use Bursting Flames!" Twi called. The fire rex roared and blasted the robots with a stream of fire. The Dinomatons screeched in pain as some of their armor melted revealing their circuits and gears.

"V-Raptor, aim within the robots! Lethal Poison!" Holt commanded. The feet of the silent predator stepped around the ice, using her claws for support until she slashed, kicked and blasted toxic wind inside the robots. Once more they screeched in pain before the lights in their eyes flickered and they fell motionless to the ground. Holt grinned and threw his fist in the air. "We did it!"

The three cheered as Duna approached them. "You three defeated the dinomatons...I knew I was wrong about you all...you humans are incredible."

Across the room, Dynal was seething with anger. "You wretched humans. I will capture you myself and this time make sure you never leave!" He was about to step forward until a zap and clank echoed from behind him. "What?!"

"Phew, finally got it." Diggins sighed happily with the idol at his feet.

"Way to go Diggins!" Ty cheered.

"You fool!" Dynal shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Not really, no." Diggins replied as red lights flashed with horns blaring. "What's going on!?" Orange rings suddenly surrounded the scientist as he cried out in panic, Seconds later, he and the idol vanished into the air.

"Doc!" The three remaining humans cried out.

"Looks like the energy from the idol has sent him through time." Dynal spoke before gasping. "No! He had the idol with him! I need to track him." He pulled up a screen and pressed some keys on a holographic board. "...he's been sent back 150 million years..in the Jurassic period...Blast!" He punched the wall nearby.

Tyrant's head dipped at the loss of his friend. "After all this, you're still nowhere near accomplishing your goal. I hope you're happy with yourself." The fighter spoke bitterly.

Dynal turned with an enraged scowl. "You have enraged me for the last time." The gem on his neck glowed. "Now you and your pathetic humans will face my true wrath!"

While Tyrant glared at the king, Duna rushed for the trio and embraced them tightly. "No!" She screamed before teleportation rings encircled her and the others. In a flash, they vanished.

"Duna…" The king growled as the gem's glow faded. "...you will pay for your betrayal." He turned and saw many of his high elite dinaurians enter. "Hear me, my loyal dinaurians! The idol has been stolen from us! Without it, we can't continue with Project: Mother Planet! I have chosen you for a reason! Head to the surface of the planet and find the idol! Do not engage battle unless needed! And when you find Tyrant Paleo, report to me immediately! Now go!" The elite saluted their king and moved out.

Raptin stepped forward. "What happened, your majesty?"

"Duna..she betrayed us and our people, and sided with the humans." He answered. "My own flesh and blood, turned against me…"

"What do we do then? Will the wedding still commence?" Raptin asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Even as such, we need to for the duty of our people. Raptin, this assignment is very critical to you. Find Duna and bring her back. Keep her unharmed though."

"And Tyrant?" Raptin questioned further.

"Bring him to me alive, as for the rest of the humans, do not let them stand in your way to completing the mission." Dynal spoke firmly.

"Understood, my king." Raptin bowed slightly as he too left to room. Dynal sighed softly as he looked away, in hopes that everything will turn up eventually.

 **Hello again guys. Hope you all are enjoying the story still. Rather sad that our heroes have lost a dear friend of theirs. With any luck they will be able to ensure Project: Mother Planet stays inactive. As always please leave a review so I can hear what you guys think of the story. Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy**

 **Ch 24- Recover the Pieces**

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The teleporter in the Fossil Center jostled and buzzed before Ty, Duna and the others appeared back on the planet surface. The group took a few seconds to breath as they stepped down from the platform. While they had been successful in stopping the dinarians from wiping out the human race for now, it had come at a steep price.

"I can't believe Diggins is gone…" Twi sniffed while she wiped her tears. Holt pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly to calm her down.

"Doc…" Tyrant breathed quietly with his head dipped. No one wanted to accept that their close friend was no more, but what could they do? The fighter took a seat against the wall and rested his head on his knees. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Duna frowned as she kneeled in front of the boy. "Ty...I'm so sorry….I should have done more than what I did back on the ship."

"Don't blame yourself, we all did what we could given the circumstances." Ty sniffed.

Holt looked back at Ty. "We should report this to Richmond. He needs to know what's going on and what happened." His friend nodded as he rose to his feet. The four of them exited the lab and returned to the Richmond Building.

After reaching the office, they entered and explained to Richmond what happened. The older man took this in slowly before frowning. "I see….Diggins did a noble act to save us all from destruction…."

Ty sighed. "We should be safe for now. Though I'm guessing Dynal is going to do whatever he can to grab me now."

Richmond nodded before turning to Duna. "Duna, my dear...what is the plan for the dinaurians' Project: Mother Planet?"

The dinaurian looked among the humans and sighed. "I believe you all deserve answers for what has happened." She took a deep breath and continued. "We used to have a home world like yours. We lived there in peace for many generations. Project: Mother Planet was a plan to re-create our home on a new planet for settlement. Our home planet was... lost, so we ventured into space with the few survivors that remained. Our mission was to find a way to re-create the basic environment of our world on a new planet. And so, we drew up the plans for Project: Mother Planet. We traveled far and wide and finally discovered a planet suitable to begin our work. That planet was Earth, roughly 600 million years ago."

Holt perked up to this. "That was during the Cambrian period, the period when life on Earth was first evolving."

"Yes." Duna nods. "Multicellular life-forms planted by the Dinaurians."

"What!?" Twi gasped in shock.

Ty put the pieces together until it hit them. "The seeds of intelligent life…" Duna nodded in confirmation and pulled out a red ball. She pressed it and displayed a holographic video of Dynal and her looking out into the void of space.

 **(Flashback)**

"My brothers and sisters, we have found a suitable planet on which to carry out our great plan." Dynal said as he looked out the window. "Now all we must do is plant primitive seeds containing dinaurian DNA... These primitive creatures will be the seeds of intelligent life... and these seeds will recreate the evolutionary path of our world, eventually leading to dinaurians. We will once again be part of a mighty and flourishing race, surrounded by our people." Duna looked to him.

"But what if evolution follows some other path?" She asked. "Conditions on this world are different than they were on ours." Dynal turned to her.

"Don't worry." He informed with his calm voice. "It is for that reason we have built the idolcomp system. The main idolcomp will constantly monitor all life across the planet. If any species takes an... unprofitable evolutionary turn, the idolcomp will correct it with regression rays. The idolcomp will restart evolution on this planet as many times as is required to create dinaurians." He faced the window again. "As for us, we will wait in stone sleep...in preparation for that glorious day to come. When we awake, it will be our own planet and its people reborn, completing Project: Mother Planet." The holographic screen goes blank, and disappears.

 **(Flashback End)**

"But the project failed..." Duna spoke in sadness. "We awoke 600 million years later from stone sleep to find not dinaurians, but you. Humans. It turned out while we slept, we had lost the sub-idolcomps in some sort of accident. Without backups, the main idolcomp had shut down and stopped 'guiding' evolution. We tracked the for missing sub-idolcomps here to Vivosaur Island."

"And you hired the BB Bandits to look for them?" Mr. Richmond asked her.

"Correct." Duna nodded. "We didn't know our way around your society, so we needed human help."

"I see..." Mr. Richmond stroked his beard. "That's... quite the story."

"Heh...that actually makes a lot of sense given the crazy crap that's been going on here." Ty noted.

"Tell me about it." Twi nodded in agreement. "But even still, Dynal will be looking for the idol, we have to find it before he does."

"How can we?" Holt spoke. "Diggins and the idol were sent to the Jurassic period. It's not like it's buried anywhere like a dinosaur fossil...right?"

Twi thought for a second until the light bulb in the ceiling above her lit up. "Wait, I've got an idea!"

"Whatcha got, sis?" Ty asked.

"What if we scanned the island like we did when we tried to find you? You said to idols were made of comsomnite right?" Twi asked excitedly.

Ty's eyes widened as did Duna's. "Of course! Twi you're a genius!"

The girl giggled. "You didn't think you got all the brains in the family, did you?"

"Guess not." He chuckled.

"We can use the computer in the lab." Richmond said. "It has a map of the entire island we can use to find it faster."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ty grinned.

"Very well, come with me downstairs." Richmond spoke as he stood. The group followed him to the main lobby.

Before they could enter the secret laboratory, a familiar voice to Ty and Twi spoke. "Tyrant, Twilight." Both siblings froze and turned as they saw their parents. The siblings remained silent as the two walked closer. Knowing this was a family matter, Richmond motioned Holt and Duna down the stairs to give the Paleo family privacy.

"...what do you guys want?" Ty finally spoke as he looked down and away from his parents.

His mother breathed. "We were hoping we could speak to you both about earlier…"

A small ping of anger ignited in the boy's body. "If you're still trying to get me to get rid of my vivosaurs, forget it." He was about to walk off, but his father grabbed his shoulder, in a firm, yet gentle manor.

"That's not what we want to happen. Your mother and I...had some time to think." He spoke gently, no longer angry from before.

"Think about what?" Ty asked while he refused to look at his parents. What was it they were playing at? Are they trying to let his guard down to hand over his medals?

"We realize that we acted rather hostile." His mother sighed. "You should be able to do what you wish to with your lives. When you explained the whole thing about your vivosaurs we were just...it shocked us."

"And that shock lead to anger, and unwanted arguments." Ty spoke slightly bitterly. "I know I shouldn't have kept this a secret, but I didn't want to freak you both out from the start. If I did, you would had to force me to come home. I would lose the people I called friends and family, and I would be back in my miserable life of being alone as a Paleo child."

Mr. Paleo nodded with a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah...we're sorry for that."

"Didn't you understand how angry I was?" The Paleo boy mentioned. "I was so furious when you told me I had to let go of the life I had here. I found people who see me as a friend, I made peace and friendship to those who were once gold diggers. Hell, I even made up with June. All of this never would have happened if I wasn't here, and yet you both wanted to take away every ounce of that happiness from me." His fists clenched while tears slowly developed in his eyes. "You both hurt me so badly...I was even thinking if I was really your son in this family. You both rarely spent time with me or Twi when we grew up. Never on our birthdays, christmas or any holiday that families are supposed to spend together. You both made excuse after excuse of being busy with the company...these were many times I wished I wasn't a rich boy. I didn't care about the money or the tech...all I wanted was friends and my family…"

Ty stood their watching his parents before his mother stepped forward. "We want that too. We never got to spend much time with you or your sister...We know it's late to be asking this but...can we start over?" Their son stood motionless and quiet for a few minutes. No one moved or spoke as the parents grew wary he might not accept.

Finally, he ran into his mother, embracing her tightly while sobbing into her chest. "I...I do...I want to start over as a family...a true family…"

Mrs. Paleo cried happy tears as she gripped her son tightly and stroked his hair. She glanced up and smiled at Twilight. "Join us?" She never replied, but smiled with small tears and embraced her as well. The father smiled and joined the hug. Everything was finally water under the bridge. The Paleo family was starting anew.

Moments after the hug ended, Ty breathed. "So….I can still keep my vivosaurs?"

"And mine?" Twi asked as well.

Their parents nodded. "If they're making you happy, then we won't stand in the way of it. Just don't make it a habit of telling others." Their father spoke.

"Don't worry, we know how to keep a secret." Ty chuckled as Twi nodded.

The parents smiled before they heard voices in their heads. _**"Thank you for understanding and opening to them Mr and Mrs. Paleo."**_ The voice of Frigi spoke.

Their mother blinked. "Who was that?"

"Frigi." Ty smiled, holding out his legendary medal. "Not only do the vivosaurs have those anthro forms, they can also talk, in the mind and mouth."

"Ok." The mother remained quiet for a minute. "Son…when I tried to speak to you one morning in your room, I remember Rosie answering your door...and other girls being in there...but the rest of the memory is hazy...what was going on?"

Ty flushed and smiled nervously. "Oh...that. You see, they were with me because of...issues with the vivosaurs...you know that dinosaurs have a mating season right?" His parents nodded. "Well...that day when you came in, they were in heat, and they...you know…"

"Oh...I see." His mother breathed. "Although I'm still curious they were already in your room at 7 in the morning."

"That's because...they're um..." Tyrant gulped.

Before he could finish his dad held up a hand. "Are any of those girls with a child?"

"Oh nononono, they are not pregnant like my vivosaurs." Ty quickly spoke.

"Then that's not as bad." His father sighed. "Mind you I only expect you to have a child with Rosie, but whatever you do with others is on you."

The boy blinked. "You're taking this rather calmly."

"Your father and I talked through this carefully." His mother replied. "The best we can do for this is to let you and Twilight make your own choices from now on...but we will always support you both." She finished with a smile.

Tyrant blinked in shock as he chuckled nervously. "Soooooo you're saying that you're both ok with the fact that both Rosie and I...for lack of better terms "fool around" with the other girls we're close to?"

"Under a few conditions." His father spoke. "One, you do not get them pregnant, _unless_ your mom and I are okay with it. Two, you have Rosie think about it and if she's okay with it, then no reason to worry. Three, don't throw yourself upon them if they're not interested in "fooling around"."

The boy gave a heavy sigh. "Phew...that's a load off my chest. They'll be happy to hear that we don't have to keep a secret from you two anymore."

"Tell me about it." Twi chuckled.

"And young lady." Her mother spoke. "Make sure you're protected as well. Last thing we need is an unexpected pregnancy from you." Twi flushed, but nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Mom, Dad." Ty smiled as he embraced his parents. "Next time, we'll let you two know if something big occurs immediately."

"Now that, that problem is settled." Their father stated. "Your mother and I have some news."

"What kind of news?" Twi asked curiously.

Their mother smiled sweetly before rubbing her stomach. "You can say you're going to be...a big sister." Both siblings gasped as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"That's right, you two. Your mother is pregnant." Mr Paleo chuckled.

Twi shook her head. "What were you two just saying about no unexpected pregnancies?" Their parents only laughed before their children laughed with them.

"Now, you two should run along. If you want see your new sibling, the human race must still be here." Mr. Paleo stated. Both siblings blinked in surprise. "Richmond had his speaker on for us as you all talked in his office." With that both Twi and her brother nodded and dashed towards the elevator. However, they both moved too quickly as a vivosaur medal from each of them dropped from their pockets.

"Kids, your medals!" The mother called, but they didn't hear her. She walked up to the medals and picked them up, seeing an ice sauropod and a fire T-Rex. "An ice and fire dinosaur. Never knew they would have these kind..."

Her husband chuckled. "Well, we don't really know about the vivosaurs much. Just from what we've seen in the arena."

His wife nodded and smiled. "You know, since our children will be busy for a while on their mission, we do have some free time alone." She approached with her hips swaying slightly. "Want to head to our room and...mess around?~"

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

"Might as well, might not get another chance if things end badly." Her husband grinned. His wife grabbed his hand and they quickly made it to the hotel and entered their room. They locked the door tight and entered their master bedroom. Mrs Paleo put Igno and Frigi on the drawer as the married couple fell back on the bed, fiercely making out. Moans echoed about before articles of clothing flew off the bed as the pair stripped each other naked.

"I can never get enough of you, hun." Mr. Paleo cooed, groping his wife's amazing K-cup bust. "Your body is like a goddess.~"

His wife giggled. "Well, when we first met I always had to ask you to look up at my face."

"Your bust was always asking for my eye's attention." He chuckled and sucked on her neck.

"Mmmm, yeaaaah and you wanted to ask to motor boat it.~" She moaned in pleasure.

"But I didn't, since I wanted things to be smooth for the two of us before sex." He smiled, a free hand sliding down and groping her ass. His wife moaned again as her hands softly glided along his back. "Let's make this more...erotic.~" He grabbed the remote nearby and hit a button. The speakers nearby turned on as slow, romantic, yet deep erotic music started playing.

"Smooth jazz?" Mrs. Paleo giggled. "Always going the extra mile.~"

"You know I always do, baby.~" Mr Paleo grinned as he latched to one of her tits and began fingering her wet pussy. Unknown to them, The two medals they brought with them had glowed and changed shape. The light was enough to get their attention before both gasped and covered themselves with their sheets, seeing the two vivosaurs in their anthro forms. "Wh-what the?"

" _ **Apologies for interrupting."**_ Spoke the blue long necked girl.

"Uh...what is it? My husband and I are kinda in the middle of something." Mrs Paleo spoke while blushing that she was seeing two newcomers naked in front of them.

The female vivosaur nodded. _**"We know. Um...since you two are the parents of our fighters, we thought we might bond with you as well so that you are more comfortable about them having us."**_

Mr paleo flushed. "You mean you two want to…?"

" _ **Do you think this will be a problem?"**_ Asked the male with an arched brow.

"Well," Mrs Paleo spoke. "We never really had sex with anyone other than each other...and we never had the thought of doing it at all. We are married after all."

The red T-rex chuckled. _**"What does that matter? You love each other as mates and still will. All you'd be doing is getting additional pleasure."**_

The married couple looked at one another, both blushing. They never believed they would come to this point...but they were allowing their kids to do this with others. "Well…" Mr. Paleo breathed. "I...guess there's no harm in at least trying it once...dear, what about you?"

His wife gulped as her eyes locked onto the male vivosaur's crotch. "I...guess so…" The two legends smiled and approached the married couple. They crawled on the bed and above the two humans.

As Frigi started kissing Mr. Paleo's neck, Igno smirked and sat at Mrs. Paleo's chest while his dick sank between her cleavage. He gripped her bust tightly and massaged them against his rod, allowing it to harden as it extended and brushed against her face. The married woman breathed as the warmth of his rod rubbed around her. She bit her lip before her hands moved on their own and gently cupped his large balls. Igno growled softly as he slowly thrusted between her orbs.

Mr Paleo watched his wife giving the vivosaur a titfuck. At first he seemed a bit unsure and a tad jealous since Igno's dick was larger than his own...he had to admit, it looked pretty sexy. Sensing his feelings, Frigi smiled as she moved down and enveloped to man's dick between her own tits. The man gasped before moaning as Frigi began pumping her large tits up and down, keeping his cock completely enveloped in her bust.

Next to them, stuck her tongue out as she licked Igno's rod with his thrusts speeding up. The male groaned in pleasure while he turned his head to Frigi. The ice sauropod grinned at him before they learned their heads in and smashed their lips together in a kiss. As they did, the male rex gripped the human girl's head and pushed his tip into her mouth. Mrs. Paleo moaned in pleasure as she began bobbing her head on his length, swirling her tongue around his tip and poking at his penis hole.

Igno pulled back from his kiss and grinned down at her. **"Heh, at least now I know where Twi gets her technique from.~"** The mother blushed to his praise and gently held the cock in her mouth and kept sucking. The vivosaur groaned until he leaned back on the bed pulling her with him. When she was on her hands and knees his tail gently wrapped around her neck and pulled along the entirety of his length as she deepthroated him.

Frigi purred as she pulled Mr. Paleo close to her while she licked his neck. **"Isn't this hot? Seeing your beautiful wife sucking a massive cock like Igno's?~"** __Mr. Paleo nodded with a moan before he found his hands groping every inch of Frigi's body. The ice vivosaur purred again and pulled his cheek to her face before pressing her mouth on his own. The man shuddered as her cold tongue pushed out and coiled around his. While her hands pumped his cock, she grinned in the kiss. _ **"I wonder….~"**_ Her tail slithered up and caressed his ass before it slowly pushed its way into his hole. Mr. Paleo gasped at this, but wiggled around with a soft groan. _**"Looks like it runs in the family.~"**_ She giggled.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Paleo was now bobbing her head furiously with loud slurps while massaging Igno's balls. **"Mmmm, she feels so good. I would love to have her and her daughter at once.~"** __Ingo moaned as his hand gripped the back of her head and forced balls deep into her throat before hosing her full of his semen. The woman blushed by how warm it was and gulped it all down. Igno released her head as she pulled up. Mrs Paleo crawled on top and pushed her lips to his. When her tongue entered, Igno can taste his own cum around in her mouth. He chuckled in the kiss before turning her around back on her hands and knees. **"Now then, time to see if Twi gets her love of this from you as well.~"** __With a single thrust the male shoved his length completely into her ass. Mrs. Paleo threw her head back and screamed in bliss as her anal muscles tightened hard around his rod. Igno grinned before gripping her hips and bashed his body against hers, driving his cock deeper into her ass as his balls slapped her stomach.

Mr. Paleo watched as his cock was hard as a rock. He groaned in Frigi's kiss as the female finally pulled back and grinned his 11 inch erection. "I...oh god…" He breathed as he begged for a release.

" **Any preference as to where?~"** Frigi grinned as she brushed her fingertips along his shaft.

"Can...I try...your...pussy?" He asked while gritting his teeth. The female smiled before positioning her hips over his dick and slammed down against him. His eyes opened as he moaned loudly and grabbed her hips, thrusting up and down along her slick yet cold cunt. Frigi moaned and moved her arms back to allow her tits to bounce in front of him. His eyes locked to the jiggling flesh orbs before latching to one and sucking hard. He became shocked as milk flowed out and hit his tongue. It was cold, yet slightly thick like vanilla ice cream. He gulped it down and began drinking more of her sweetness while his hand slapped her juicy ass.

Frigi yelped slightly and grinned to Igno. **"Seems to me that they like it rough.~"**

" **They do, I can get used to this.~"** Igno grinned as his tail coiled Frigi's. **"Perhaps we take charge of them now? At least for a little while.~"**

" **Mmmm, sounds good to me handsome.~"** Frigi purred.

Igno grinned and pulled Mrs. Paleo upright. His tail moved up and coiled tightly around one of her breasts as he gripped the inner part of her thighs and bounced her brutally along his dick. Mrs Paleo moaned as she wrapped her arms behind his neck, resting against his toned chest while giving into the pleasure. **"Mmm, both you and your daughter feel so good. I could keep doing this for hours.~"** The woman moaned in reply before turning her head and smashing her lips to his. The male growled as his tongue lashed out and over powered hers.

Mr Paleo groaned in Frigi's breasts while he motorboat them as she bounced faster along his length. **"Mmmmm, I want to see you squirm for me.~"** Her tail moved out and shoved deep into the man's ass while wiggling violently. He replied with a loud groan and squirmed in her chest while gripping her ass tighter. Frigi giggled as she slowed her bounces to a crawl and twisted about. This only made the man groan in her bust as he tried to get the speed back up again. To this, the vivosaur replied by pinning his body down. **"You're making this even sweeter for me sweetie.~"** She purred as she grinded slowly against him, hands behind her head while wiggling her breasts a bit. Mr. Paleo bit his lip as he watched closely. The brutality and teasing from both vivosaurs made them approach their peaks. **"You close, Fire Hunk?~"** Frigi purred.

Igno groaned. **"Yeah, but with her sexy fucking body I doubt I'll be done with her.~"**

" **You won't, cause we're gonna fuck our new lover partners all day.~"** Frigi purred while stroking the fire rex's chest. Igno moaned and blasted the human woman full of his cum again. Frigi moaned as well and sprayed her juices all over Mr Paleo's crotch and massaging his dick inside her. Both legends signed blissfully and pulled off of the two. They won't let them cum just yet. **"So what next?~"** Frigi grinned while caressing Igno's cock.

" **Hmmmm."** Igno pondered as he eyed the two. **"Well, we could either trade partners, tag team one of them while the other watches, make both of them watch us fuck, or have them give us lap dances."**

Frigi grinned. **"All lovely Ideas. Let's do each of them from first to last.~"** The humans gulped as they realized what that meant. Igno moved with Mr. Paleo with Frigi to Mrs. Paleo. The ice vivosaur gently cupped her cheeks before pressing her lips to the human girl's in a soft kiss. Mrs. Paleo moaned softly as goose bumps coated her skin. Her hands reached out and groped the vivosaur's large tits, kneading them like dough. Frigi smirked as she returned the favor, but focused on roughly tweaking her nipples. This caused the woman to moan louder in her kiss before pressing hard against her body, smothering their breasts together. **"Mmmm, now to pick up where Igno left off.~"** Frigi shoved her tail deep in the woman's ass.

Meanwhile, the two males faced each other before Igno made the first move and smashed his lips on Mr. Paleo's. His body shook, never expecting to kiss a male before, but he was overpowered by developing pleasure, he had no control. His body responded as he kissed back and stroked Igno's chest. The vivosaur growled softly as he embraced Mr. Paleo tight to his body. The man shuddered and felt his raging member pressing to Igno's. His hips moved on their own and grinded his dick along the male dino's. **"Heh, guess I'll copy you.~"** He grunted before his hips caused his dick to thrust forward and grind along the human's.

Mrs. Paleo glanced at her husband grinding and making out with Igno. Her body heated as her pussy dribbled with anticipation. Frigi smirked at this as her fingers traced circles around her clit. This made the woman moan loudly and bite her lip. She groped Frigi's ass and rubbed her stomach to the ice vivosaurs. **"Mmmmm, you're really horny now, aren't you.~"** Frigi grinned.

"Y...Yes...I've never..been this aroused in my life.~" Mrs. Paleo moaned in bliss with her eyes rolling back slightly. The ice vivosaur giggled and buried her face to Mrs. Paleo's breast and began making out with her sensitive nipple. The woman moaned loudly as she held her head close, smothering her face deeper in her large cleavage. Frigi moaned and sucked hard and long with a firm bite. Said woman cried out before a small pop was felt and Frigi tasted something sweet and warm in her mouth.

" **Oooooooo, yummy.~"** She moaned while gulping the liquid down. Mrs. Paleo moaned as she turned and watched her husband with Igno continue going at each other like horny teenagers. The vivosaur had the human on his knees as he grinded his dick along his ass and slapped him. The male human groaned as he pressed back against Igno, groping the ass of the dino to push harder to him.

" **Mmmmmmmm, I'm not so sure how much longer I can put off stuffing you too.~"** Igno moaned. Mr Paleo turned to Igno and kissed him deeply, their bodies pressing together hard. A new sensation suddenly hit both as their eyes moved down. Due to Igno being bigger than the male human, Mr. Paleo's dick slid into Igno's easily. A smirk was seen on the vivosaur's face. **"Guess I know what we're doing now.~"** He gripped the man's waist firmly before slamming his rod along his. Mr Paleo moaned loudly before he gripped Igno's hips and pounded against him as well. Their balls slapping against each other with each thrust.

Before pairs continued for a few minutes until Frigi pulled back. **"Ok, let's move on. Don't want them blowing yet.~"** Mrs. Paleo nodded as she embraced Frigi and locked lips. Both females moaned in the kiss before Frigi grinned and bucked her hips slightly, rubbing her pussy to Mrs. Paleo's for a mere second. The woman inhaled sharply as her breath turned heavy.

"Oh...more...give me more of that.~" She moaned blissfully and spread her legs. The vivosaur giggled as Frigi entwined their legs while they grinded against each other. The new sensation drove Mrs. Paleo crazy as her pussy grinded Frigi's. "Oh...what is this?~"

" **Scissoring is what you humans call it.~"** Frigi cooed.

"Oh...it feels so good...fuck me...I want to fuck hard.~" The woman moaned.

" **Not yet, we have so much more fun to do. Igno.~"** She called out. **"Who should we do together?~"**

Igno grinned. **"How about Mr Paleo first? I'm into stuffing you with him.~"**

Frigi rolled her eyes and froze Mrs. Paleo's hands and feet to the bed. **"You can watch, then it'll be your turn.~"** She pecked the woman's lips and crawled to the two males. Igno and Mr. Paleo pulled away from each other as they laid on each side of the female vivosaur. **"Which hole boys?~"** They didn't reply, but shoved their cocks into her pussy at once. Frigi moaned while groping her tits. Both males thrusted, their cocks rubbing against each other inside of her cunt. They entertained her by slamming their lips together in her face. She grinned and took a hand from each and pressed them to her breasts. Moaning in their kiss, the males fondled and roughly squeezed her tits. **"Mmmmm, you both like playing with me don't you?~"**

Mr Paleo breathed. "You're...just so sexy...as is my wife.~" Frigi moaned while her body began tightening on them. Both males nodded to one another before going full throttle, pounding away at the horny sauropod as the bed shook under them. Just before the human male could erupt the vivosaurs halted and removed him. He grew confused before Frigi used her ice and it cracked under her crotch, before revealing a massive and thick cock, bigger and thicker than Igno's cock.

Igno grunted. **"Sauropods put my kind to shame."**

" **Don't worry, you're still big.~"** Frigi purred as she froze Mr. Paleo and rubbed her erection to Igno's. **"Now it's the Mrs's turn.~"** Her ice shattered from Mrs. Paleo as the two crawled to her. She was not waiting and spread her legs for them. Both smirked and slammed their dicks into her pussy. Said woman screamed and her climax exploded harder than any ever known, which tightened around the two dicks in her. Frigi gave her a playful glare. **"You weren't supposed to cum yet.~"**

"I'm...sorry.~" Mrs. Paleo whimpered. "I...couldn't hold it...any longer…~"

" **Now we gotta change things up. Igno, take her ass. I'll fuck her face.~"** The ice sauropod grinned. The fire rex smirked as they moved to their positions. With a swift move, Frigi shoved her cock down Mrs. Paleo's throat and Igno drilling into her ass. Both vivosaurs moaned as they started pounding away causing her tits to swing with their motion and slap against her body.

" **Mmmmm, you're fucking sexy when you fuck her throat, popsicle sugar.~"** Igno purred while licking his lips.

Frigi giggled. **"Oh hush you, I just love the sounds she makes while trying to suck me.~"** She reached down and groped Mrs. Paleo's tits hard. The woman moaned as she was limp, letting the two abuse her body.

" **You know you can't refuse me, sweet ice. I know you had a thing for me before we met our fighters.~"** Igno grinned as he grabbed one of Frigi's breasts.

" **I still do, if you ever want to give me a shot.~"** Frigi purred back. **"After we've had our fun with her.~"** The fire rex grinned and they shoved deeper inside the human. moaned by the slap and held a raging climax.

 **"Come here, babe. Kiss your fiery love.~"** Igno purred. The two leaned in as their hips never stopped while they made out. Their climaxes were now closer than ever as they felt it coming. Igno groped Frigi's ass with a slap as Frigi gripped Igno's mane and yanked hard. The pair roared until they shot their loads. Their cum mixed in the human female as her stomach bloated. Both sighed and pulled out of Mrs. Paleo as Frigi froze her.

" **Now, it's just us.~"** Frigi purred.

" **Indeed, but let me..change.~"** Igno smirked as he glowed a bit in fire before his body grew a female like body with an hourglass form, large ZZZ-cup breasts and a large ass. He developed a pussy instead of a cock and balls. **"How do I look?~"** Igno purred in a female voice.

" **Oh, that is sexy, baby.~"** Frigi purred. **"I always wondered what you looked like as a girl, and wanted fuck you lesbian style.~"** Frigi's tail coiled Igno's waist and dragged their crotches together.

" **Mmmm."** Igno moaned and purred. **"Then let's scissor baby. In fact...let's scissor and fight like horny sluts.~"** Frigi licked her lips before tackling Igno and slammed their waists together. Igno moaned and growled as she gripped Frigi's ass. Their legs entwined as she pounded and swirled her hips against her icy friend. The married couple watched with lust filled eyes before they broke from Frigi's ice and tackled them both. The room was filled with roars, screams and moans of bliss.

 **(LEMON END)**

Back with Ty and the others, Richmond looked through the cameras of the island. "With Duna's help, we were able to upgrade the computer's radar to find the idol." He spoke. After punching in a few keys, the computer beeped before displaying the signal of where the idol is.

"It's in Greenhorn Plains." Holt spoke as he pointed to the screen.

Tyrant sighed with a small smile. "At least it'll be easy to recover it."

"Wait." Duna spoke up before the computer beeped again, showing more signals originating in the ravines, the mountains, the forest and the ocean waters.

"Oh come on I just said it was going to be easy!" Groaned the boy as he face palmed.

"The idol must have broke into five pieces when it was sent back in time." Duna explained. "Good and bad. Since it's in pieces, Dynal can't use it, but bad if he still gets all the pieces together and rebuilds the idol."

"Then we'll be right back at square one." Twi finished.

"That would be correct." The dinaurian nodded.

"If I could suggest, let's split up the five sites. One group grabs five and the other gets two. It'll be faster." Holt suggested.

"Agreed," Rosie nodded, "sooo...couples then?"

"Why not?" Ty chuckled and pecked her lips. "Where do you want to go, Sweetie?"

"Let's do the plains, forest and ocean sites." Rosie smiled happily. "The first three places we went to together."

"Then Twi and I will take the fire mountain, and the ravines." Holt added.

"Alright, meet back here after you've collected the shards." Ty nodded. "Happy hunting, and stay alert. No telling what we'll encounter out there." The couples nodded as they took their different routes.

Duna looked at the screen and kept focused. _"I hope you four can find them...you are humanity's last hope to survive...don't fail. Good luck."_

Ty and Rosie entered the plains as the breeze brushed their faces. Ty breathed deeply and sighed. "Man, this takes me back. The site where we first met…"

The pinkette smiled at that. "Yeah, to think our adventures started here." They strolled through the plains until they got to the area where the shard was. Ty used his toolbox as it pulled out his pickaxe and started digging. They waited for a mere minute before a 'clank' was heard.

Ty dug the rest of the dirt away before revealing the first shard. "We got it!" He cheered and held it up. Rosie laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Excuse me." The two turned as they saw a middle aged teenage boy holding a medal out. "Mind if you can spare a minute for a fossil battle?"

Rosie and Ty looked at each other before they smiled. "I guess one quick battle can't hurt." He pulled out Spinax. "Get him Spinax!" Throwing the medal, she was released with a roar.

"Spinax, wind attribute." The boy spoke before a menacing grin formed. "Dinomaton! Shred it apart!" He threw the medal out as the robotic version of Zino appeared and shrieked.

The boy's eyes widened. "So, you're a dinarian?"

"Bingo, Tyrant Paleo." The disguised alien grinned. "Now, are you gonna hand over the idol shard and come quietly. Or...do we need to do this the hard way?"

"I'm not going back to being livestock. Not now, not ever again!" Ty roared. "Spinax eliminate that pile of scrap!" His wind vivosaur roared and charged. Her jaws clamped tight on the neck of the robot vivosaur before tearing its head off. The robot buzzed and whirled before it fell to the ground. "Ha!" Ty smirked. "Guess yours was not as tough as you thought it was!"

The Dinaurian smirked. "Don't underestimate our dinomatons fool." His point was resolved as the bot rebooted and rose again without its head.

Tyrant growled. "Fine, if brute force won't keep it down then maybe disassembling it will." He clicked a button on his box as a small capsule popped into his hand. Tyrant took aim and chucked it at the bot. It shattered on impact as a sliver cloud engulfed the robot. Before their eyes it staggered about as parts fell off left and right while the metal broke down to rust.

"Not so tough are you?" Rosie mocked. The dinaurian growled before snapping his fingers. People in cloaks appeared out of hiding and circled the two with more dinomaton medals in their hands.

"Rosie...please don't make a habit of jinxing us." Tyrant breathed.

"Sorry." She sheepishly smiled.

"Care to surrender, Paleo?" The dinaurian smirked.

Ty glared before pressing a button on his box. "Not on your life!" The two were enveloped in orange rings and vanished out of sight.

The dinaurian snarled and stomped his foot before putting a com to his mouth. "This is Cryo, both targets escaped. I repeat, both targets escaped."

With Holt and Twi, the two were searching the mines and ravine for the nearby shard. "Anything, Twi? I'm getting nothing." Holt sighed.

Twilight shook her head. "I don't have as sophisticated a radar so I'm having trouble pinpointing the shard."

"Allow me to be of assistance." Scorpio on Twi's wrist beeped. He crawled to her sonar before inserting his tail into a plug. He hummed a bit before Twi's sonar beeped and pinpointed the location of the shard.

The girl giggled. "Thank you, Scorpio." The two headed for the location of the shard before they started digging. A minute later, they dug it up. "We found it!" They laughed and hugged tightly.

"Hello." A female voice spoke. They turned and were greeted by a girl holding a medal up. "Mind if I have a fossil battle, please?"

"Sorry, but we can't stick around." Twi shrugged sadly. "Maybe some other time."

"It'll be a one on one quick battle." The girl assured.

Twi pouted. "I would love to, but the world is at stake, we can't stay."

The girl sighed before she glared. "Then I'll have to force you to fight!" She snapped and threw her medal, revealing a dinoamton as it whirled.

Both humans blinked in shock. "A dinomaton? Then that means...ah shit." Holt groaned. "Twi come on we got to leave now!" They tried to run, but the robot jumped in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere and neither is that idol-comp shard." The female dinaurian glared.

Holt growled. "Hate to disappoint you doll, but we have more matters to attend to!" He tossed out one of his V-Raptor medals and quickly took Twi on board the predator. The raptor shrieked and lunged up and slammed her feet to the robot's face before sprinting to the exit.

"You can't run forever!" The dinaurian girl screamed behind them.

Holt and Twi looked back and breathed. "That was close." The blonde said.

"But if that dinaurian is on the island…" Twi started.

"Then more are here, looking for the shards like us. Probably looking for Ty as well." Holt glared. "We gotta get to the fire mountain and get that last shard." Twi nodded as their raptor sprinted out of the digsite.

 **Phew, another chapter done. So yeah, the race is one for the idol shards. Hope Tyrant and the others can get them first. I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far. As of right now, there are only five more chapters to be posted. This has been a great story to write and will make my second story finished. Please leave a review so I can see how you enjoyed or to let me know if anything could've been changed. Till next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- The hunt

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The world spun around as Tyrant and Rosie appeared on the teleporter platform in the Fossil Center basement. The boy groaned before falling on his hands and knees and puked over the platform's side. "Fucking hell...my stomach…" The boy grumbled.

Rosie felt dizzy as she sat against his back and held her head. "Ty...make the world stop spinning." She moaned queasily.

"I would if I knew how." He answered. The couple remained still before their stomachs began to settle. He took a swig of water from his canteen to wash his mouth out and chewed on a stick of gum. They exited the building and made their way back to the docks before requesting a boat to Knotwood forest.

After boarding Travers' boat and waited to arrive, Ty pondered with his fiance. "Alright...so we know that the dinaurians are on our tail…" He began pacing a bit. "We need to find that idol shard and get out of the dig site immediately…"

Rosie gave a small nod. "Though they won't stop chasing us and likely, they'll be chasing Holt and Twilight."

"I know, and that makes this mission even more dangerous…" The boy nodded. "But, Twilight has Igno with her in case they're in a very tight spot, and I have….have…" He was digging in his pocket before he blinked and started panicking. "Oh no...nononono!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" The pinkette asked as she stood at his side.

"Frigi...she's gone!" He answered. "Aw man, aw man, aw man…"

"I'm sure she's fine, sweetie." His wife-to-be assured as she stroked his cheek. "Frigi is a fighter, and there's no way she'll ever listen to anyone, other than you."

Tyrant gave her a frown. "I know she can take care of herself, but I can't help and worry about her."

"Have faith." She cooed, kissing his lips. "How about after we obtain the parts, we'll ask your parents if they saw her."

The boy smiled. "How is it you always know how to calm me down?"

The pinkette giggled. "Cause I'm your fiance, handsome.~" Half an hour passed before Travers finally pulled into the dock at Knotwood Forest.

"Remember, we find the shard and leave. We stop for no fossils and no fossil battles." Tyrant reminded. Rosie nodded as Ty pulled out his radar. The pair jogged along until a red dot appeared on the screen. Using his tool box, the machine created a pickaxe and started digging.

While they waited, Rosie noticed someone approaching slowly. "Ty, someone's coming." She whispered. The boy glanced up for a second. Judging from the glare on said persons face, it was going to be a dinarian.

"Come on, come on…" The boy breathed before the pickaxe hit something hard. He quickly shoveled the dust with his hands and saw the shard. "Got it!" He grabbed the shard quickly and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll be taking that shard human, along with you." The enemy spoke.

Ty turned to the disguised alien and glared. _"Crap….Come on think…"_ He knew if he gave up the shard, it will endanger the planet. Using his mind, he finally got a plan. He dug in his pocket before holding up an object covered in cloth. "This what you want, pal?" The alien glared at the object.

"Bring it over and nothing bad will happen to you or your mate." He demanded.

Ty breathed as he slowly approached. "You think this will help you and your race find salvation?" The dinaurian slowly reached out for it. "Well guess what...it WON'T!" Turning sharply, he flung the clothed shard deep into the woods.

"NO!" The alien cried as he made a mad dash for the shard. Taking this chance, Ty grabbed Rosie and made a break to the docks and jumped on the boat.

"Hit it, Travers!" Ty called. The man punched it and drove through the ocean waters. Finally safe, Ty sighed as he leaned back on the rails. "We made it…"

"After this is done, we're taking a relaxing vacation for our honeymoon." Rosie sighed as she leaned on Tyrant's shoulder. "But Ty, you realized you gave up the shard right?" The boy only grinned with a chuckle before digging in his pocket and showed her the shard. Her eyes widened. "But...I saw you throw it in the woods."

"You saw me throw **something** in the woods." Ty laughed. "That was just a spare fossil rock I had."

Rosie blinked with a smirk. "You sneaky.~"

"What? Think that was impressive, babe?~" He chuckled before leaning against her and made her press against the wall of the ship. "Cause I'm full of surprises.~" The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh I know you are. Care if I have a small taste?~" She purred.

Ty grinned before latching his mouth to hers and gripped at her round ass. The pair made out as they enjoyed the small break they had. Travers got them to their next destination to the bay as they pulled back. "I definitely needed that recharge." He chuckled and nipped Rosie's neck.

"We can do more later.~" She winked as she started pulling up her shirt.

Ty's cheeks flushed. "R-Rosie! What're you doing?"

"What? We don't have the standard wetsuits, so I wore a bikini." Rosie giggled as her shirt dropped on the deck with her skirt. It was a two piece suit that held her assets a bit tightly. The color was white with pink daisies.

"Holy…" The boy breathed while his eyes were drinking her beautiful and sexy form and look. The girl grinned as she spun slowly. "You know Rosie, if we were not in a situation that endangers the world, I would take you below deck and screw you to the core."

"Keep that in mind for later then.~" She licked her lips before swan diving overboard.

Ty breathed in awe with a smile. "What a woman…" He quickly got off his shirt and pants, now only in his boxers as he jumped in after his fiance.

Once they were in the water, it was only a matter of minutes until their favorite shark approached. They dove under as she provided their air bubbles. "Nice to see you two again." The shark smiled.

"Hey, Ruby." Ty smiled and stroked her head. "Sorry for not visiting, a lot has happened. I wish we were here for a visit, but we have little time. We need to look for a shard similar to this." He pulled out the shard from the forest. "You know anything like this?"

The red shark swam around them as she eyed the relic Ty held. Her eyes narrowed while she sniffed. "Actually...yes." The humans smiled in relief. "One of my daughters was maintaining her burrow when a strange rock appeared by her nest."

"That's the shard." The boy spoke. "Ruby, we need that shard. This is very important. These aliens called dinaurians are looking for it. If they find all the shard, they'll fix it into an idol, and it will give them the power to destroy most life on the planet and rebuild their race. They might even destroy your race as well."

The shark growled. "I knew I didn't like those scaly skinned people that have been patrolling the waters."

Ty groaned. "Then they're already here."

Ruby turned her back. "Come, we must go to my hidden sanctuary." Both humans gripped her fins as she descended into the depths. They soon reached the shark's home as her daughters were on high alert. Above them were three boats strange looking boats.

"Those aren't ours." Rosie breathed.

"They found our home before you came." Ruby answered. "However, they're being cautious. They know full well not to attack us since we're so aggressive."

"Is there anything we can do to help protect you?" Ty asked.

Ruby shook her head. "We can handle this from here. Do not worry, if they do invade our home, we'll just go deeper in the water till they leave. We don't need air like they do."

Ty nodded and rubbed her side. "Just don't do anything might get your hurt. Wouldn't want to lose a close friend."

"Aww, you're so sweet.~" Ruby purred and licked his cheek. "When this is all over, come back here. My daughters and I wish to give you a great celebration.~" The boy flushed as they set down on the see bottom. "Sweetheart!" A denture with yellow scales approached. "Do you still have the shard you found in your nest?"

"Yes, mother." She replied and opened her mouth, showing the piece. Ty breathed in relief as he began to swim closer to the new shark. He reached out to take it, but she slammed her jaws shut, making him yelp and jump back. "Hahaha! Sorry sorry! I couldn't help, but pull a prank on you."

The fighter breathed with his arms crossed. "Must you be fiesty?"

"Sorry." She spoke before she stuck her tongue out with the shard at the tip. Ty smiled and retrieved his prize. The yellow fish swam closer before circling him while brushing her body against him.

"Now you're trying to be friendly?" Ty chucked as his hand rubbed along her body.

"I can be _very_ friendly, handsome.~" She gave a purr and brushed her tail at his boxers. Ty gulped with a flush and shuddered.

"Sweetheart." Ruby spoke as she nudged her daughter away. "You can play with him later. He needs to leave." The yellow denture shark pouted before swimming away.

"I'll come back and visit when I have the chance!" Ty called out to her. When the female was out of sight he turned back to Rosie. "We should go back. Holt and Twi probably got their shards now."

"Agreed." Rosie nodded as the two started swimming away. "Bye, Ruby!" The red shark clicked her teeth in farewell before swimming off to her home.

Meanwhile, Holt and Twilight arrived at Mt. Lavaflow, having to escape their encounter with the dinaurians at the caverns. The couple made the way through the winding slopes as Twi followed Scorpio's radar.

"How close are we?" Holt asked her.

"We're getting close. Scorpio knows there's a shard at the previous rivers where the lava flowed." Twilight answered.

"Haven't been back to this place since we tracked down Igno." The blonde breathed. "Those bandits roughed me up good."

"But it was nothing you couldn't handle." The girl smiled at him. "You saved me and gave us a chance to stop Bullwort."

The blonde chuckled and held her waist. "That I did, and you know I'd take a bullet for you, Twi. You mean so much to me." Twi giggled and pecked his lips. Scorpio beeped as they saw a red dot on the radar not to far from them. "There it is!" They ran to the source with their pickaxes at the ready and started digging. Dirt and chunks of rock went flying till a metal clang was heard. The two dug through the ashes and found the final shard.

"Bingo!" Holt grinned and snatched it. "We hit the jackpot!"

"And thank you for finding it." A voice spoke as they turned and saw a human with a white medal. "Hand over the shard, humans."

Twi glared. "How about no."

"You should be careful what you ask for." He spat with a scowl. He started approaching before Holt held the shard up near a lava pool.

"One more step and this shard becomes melted metal." He warned. The alien scoffed before tossing his medal into the pool behind Holt. "..why did you-?" The lava splashed before dinomaton rose from the lava and screeched.

"Cosmonite is a hard alloy that can withstand extreme heat, even from lava. Our dinomatons have a cosmonite shell around their body." The alien explained.

"So you tried to use my brother for livestock to make pets?" Twi glared. "Don't you think you should've used it for something more useful? Say a stationary base of operations somewhere else in the galaxy?"

"It makes no matter once he's ours again. Along with all the cosmonite this planet has." The dinaurian glared. "Now, hand over the shard, or else I'll kill you and take your mate, human male."

Holt glared as he was reaching for his medal to fight, but then saw a familiar scorpion crawling on the dinaurians shoulder. Holt blinked before he grinned. "Uh huh, maybe she might have an answer for you." He pointed to the scorpion.

The dinarian arched a brow and glanced at his shoulder. On his shoulder rested Crystal, Ty's pet gem tail scorpion. "Gah! Disgusting!" He spat and smacked the gem covered scorpion off him. Crystal went flying away as he shook his hand in pain. "Damnit! Wretched insect stung me." He spat again.

Holt and Twilight blinked before Twilight sighed. "It was nice knowing you."

"What are you talking abo-GAH!" The dinaurian coughed up blood and kneeled as he struggled to breath. "What...did that...bug do…?!"

The pair shook their heads sadly as they stood over him. "It's poison is coursing through your blood. Sadly...there's no cure. We tried to warn you." Holt sighed. The alien shuddered violently as his flesh began to shrivel, his scales darken and began to drop off his body. His arm rose for help until his remaining flesh turned to dust and fell off his bones.

"Poor bastard." Holt sighed. "While he was evil, he never deserved that kind of painful death…" The pair glanced behind them and saw the dinomaton standing motionless.

Twilight pondered on what to do with this machine before she gasped with a grin. "Scorpio, can you rewrite its commands and main system?"

"At once." The robot scorpion replied before crawling off Twi and approaching the robo dino. Crawling up its leg, he made his way into the mainframe under the metal skin. The humans waited as several sparks popped with smoke billowing out of the robot's chest. It's body twitched violent with beeps and whirs before it suddenly stopped. Scorpio crawled out of the chest compartment and back onto Twi's wrist. "All Systems are rebooted. Dinomaton systems online, under the command of Twilight Paleo, ready at your word."

The blonde girl squealed excitedly. "Ok big guy, come to momma." She spoke with open arms. The robot's head snapped towards her with its glowing eyes locked. It stepped out of the lava and approached her. Once within a few yards, the machine lowered its head and nuzzled its jaw to her cheek. Twi laughed before hugging the vivo bots face. "Awww, you're such a big softie!"

Holt chuckled as he walked up and rubbed its nose. "Ty is gonna be so jealous now that you have one of these."

"He has his toolbox and that dragon form." The blonde giggled. "But now I have this big boy." She kissed the nose of the bot. "Who's my big boy?~" The robot steamed before nuzzling closer. She gave a giggle and pulled back. "Now we need to head back to the island." Her new vivosaur flashed with white light and returned into its medal which fell into her hand.

Ty and Rosie were the first to return back to the secret room in the Richmond building. Richmond, and Duna were looking through the computers before hearing the door open and saw the other couple walk in. "You both returned." Duna spoke in relief with a small smile.

Ty nodded. "We got our shards. Luckily we didn't have to bother with fighting them." He placed the relics down before slipping an arm around Rosie's waist.

"Yes, we've been getting readings of the dinaurians exploring the island." Richmond nodded. "No doubt they're attempting to find the shards as we speak."

"Not if we got the last two first." Called out a familiar female voice.

Ty turned and saw Twi and Holt enter. "Twi." He approached and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're okay."

The sister giggled as she pulled back. "I'm not a damsel in distress, brother. Plus we had a little help from your pet."

"What?" Ty blinked. Crystal was firmly attached to her arm while she was trying to bite the shard she had. "Crystal." The boy chuckled and cupped her in his palms. "Did you save my sister and best friend?" She chirped and tossed him the shard in frustration. "I think you deserve a little something." His toolbox opened before the claw dug in his power source and took out a small pebble sized chunk of cosmonite. "Here you go girl. You deserve it." The scorpion quickly snatched the fragment and devoured it.

"We even got to see her venom in action." Holt mentioned with shudder. "Freaking terrifying...poor dinarian mummified in front of us before turning to dust."

Duna blinked as she stood. "You mean that scorpion killed one of my people in a matter of seconds?"

Holt nodded. "Their poison is highly toxic. It's been estimated that a single drop of their venom could kill twenty Tyrannosaurus at once." The female dinaurian breathed in shock that a small creature could make such devastating power. When Crystal finished her food and saw Duna, she gave a hiss and clicked her claws with her tail poised to strike. Seeing Duna as the same kind of creature that harmed her put the critter on edge.

Ty panicked and stroked her back. "Nonono, it's ok, girl. Duna is a friend. She means no harm." The scorpion slowly calmed down, but still stood ready in case the dinarian was a threat.

Duna was pale. "That thing killed my fellow dinarian...and you've tamed it?"

"She's not dangerous when you gain her trust." Ty assured. "Besides, I can't help it. She is gorgeous since she is covered in all these jewels. Right, girl?" He smiled and stroked under her chin. The scorpion chirped as her crystals gave off a faint glow.

The sight made Duna gasp. "Wait a second...that's cosmonite on her back. I'd recognize that glow anywhere."

Ty and the others blinked before he chuckled and pulled her close to his face. "Well well, no wonder you love cosmonite, Crystal. I didn't know you were made of the same metal you eat. You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"It's actually pretty amazing." Duna spoke as she stepped closer. "I've heard stories from our scientists that creatures exposed to the raw ore sometimes mutate and then seek it out. They're attracted to same energy that radiates from them. That might explain why she hasn't stung you." Sensing her approaching now closer, Crystal turned and hissed slightly. The female dinaurian stopped in her tracks. She was wary about being stung, but since she eats the raw ore, she knew how to gain the scorpion's trust. Opening a small bag, Duna pulled out a small fragment of cosmonite and hold it out to Crystal. The creature slowly crept closer before snatching the rock and consumed it.

"You carry some bits of cosmonite?" Ty asked.

"Only for emergencies if they're needed." Duna replied as Crystal finished her offering. "Just hope that was enough for her to calm down." The scorpion chirped before leaping from Ty's hand onto Duna's arm. The girl froze as her blood turned to ice. "By the gods, by the gods by the gods, it's on me." She squeaked. Crystal gave a hiss before climbing to the top of Duna's head. She turned a few times before laying down and nuzzling into her pink hair.

Ty chuckled. "Aw don't worry now, Duna. If she's getting all cozy on your head, it's a sign she likes you now."

"Now that that's out of the way, check out my souvenir." Twi grinned as she pulled out a silver rimmed medal.

Seeing the medal, Duna gasped. "A dinomaton medal? But...but how?"

"You can say a certain gift my brother gave me help." Twi giggled while stroking Scorpio on her wrist.

"That...and the dinaurian Crystal killed had left it…" Holt added with a dip to his head.

Duna gave a sad sigh. "I knew my people would do anything to accomplish their goal for project mother planet...I just wish his death hadn't been that painful." Crystal on her head heard her saddened tone before crawling down on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek. She didn't expect this kind of response form the scorpion, but her hand slowly reached up and gently stroked down her back.

"I wish I could make up the loss of your people." Ty spoke. "Anything I can do, feel free to name it."

Her cheeks bloomed red. She felt warmed he cared so much for her and her people, even despite all they did to him. "...no words can describe how grateful I am to you, Ty…" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you…" The boy flushed by how close she was. At this distance he could make out every sparkle in her amber colored eyes.

"O...of course…" He breathed as his arms wrapped around her. "I...I care about you Duna...I want to help you anyway I can." Duna's cheeks darkened before she quickly pecked Tyrant's lips and pulled away from his embrace. Rosie was a bit ticked off, a bit by her since she was the one who kidnapped Ty and ruined her wedding day.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Rosie growled with crossed arms.

Duna sensed her anger and quickly backed up from her soon to be husband as Ty sighed. "Rosie, please don't be harsh on Duna."

The pinkette tapped her foot. "If I was harsh on her I'd have tackled her to the ground in fury. I'm just expressing my irritation from her ruining our wedding. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was about you, not to mention the ceremony never took place." The explanation of the situation made Duna understand why she was so angry at her. The very night she took Ty was when their wedding was supposed to occur the following morning, and she ruined it. Her hair shadowed her eyes while turning away. "So excuse me if I don't appreciate her kissing you. I may be fine with you kissing the others, but she doesn't have my permission."

To the side Mr. Richmond scratched his head. "Does that have something to do with why your folks were a bit hostile before?"

Ty and Twilight flinched a bit. "Eh...it's a long story. I'll explain later." Ty spoke before turning back to Rosie. "But really, you're being a bit harsh on Duna, Rosie."

"No…" Duna finally spoke as it got their attention. "...I ruined a special day for you both, and I'm ashamed of my actions. Because of it, you were used as a surgical playground, tormented and now you have to fight to keep yourself safe and protect your planet. I'm not proud of my actions, and Rosie has every right to be angry with me...even not trust me…" A lone tear fell from her cheek. "...excuse me for a moment." She passed the group quickly and exited the laboratory when the door closed behind her.

With Duna gone, Rosie sighed. "Annnd now I'm the bad guy." She shook her head and turned around. "I'll be right back." She left the lab before going up the main floor and started searching for Duna. She walked along the halls before spotting the dinaurian sitting on a long couch chair while looking out the window. The pinkette human breathed before taking a seat next to Duna. "...um…"

"I know what you're gonna say." Duna spoke in a soft tone. "You don't need to apologize to me. I don't deserve it."

Rosie rolled her eyes to herself and sighed. "Ty was right though, I shouldn't have acted that way. It's just...you took him away and...I thought I lost him."

"...And I don't blame you if you're mad about that…" Duna said as she hugged her knees. "I did many terrible things when we came here. First we hired the BB bandits and made Bullwort harm you and Ty, next I tried to kill him at Mt. Lavaflow, and then I took him away. I thought I was doing something good for my people….but I see now I was only hurting Ty. And for what, a very small step to wiping you all out so my people can take your planet for our own...I didn't want this for any of you, and not for my people...what we are doing is cruel and heartless….we're monsters." Tears flowed down her cheeks before burying her face in her knees.

Rosie frowned while she stared at her lap. She wanted to say something to distract Duna, but couldn't think of anything. However, one thing did pop into her head. "Hey Duna, you have your own family right? I'm guessing you probably have a mate."

Duna shook her head. "No, I don't...but my father, he wants me to marry Raptin, for the good of our people...but...I don't love him. I only see him as a partner and friend. With how he's been acting...he's not the same dinaurian I knew…"

Rosie blinked a few times. "Wait back up, what do you mean your father wants you to marry that jerk?"

The female nodded. "He wants to have a generation of strong children to become the next heir of the dinaurians. We are a dying race, Rosie. Only the handful on the mothership remain. And...I'm the one of the only females left…"

"So in other words, he's trying to force you into this?" Rosie spoke. She got her response when the dinaurian nodded slowly. "You know, Ty also had a problem like yours." The eyes of Duna looked slightly at her. "A girl named June wanted to marry him since he was rich like her. His parents had even agreed to it because it would join their own wealth and family name to her family which were also of the same social status. She chased him for so many years and tried to pamper him like a spoiled rich kid. But, he didn't want that. He kept denying her and she kept doing anything to get him to marry her, even tried blackmail."

Duna stared at the pinkette. "Yet he's going to marry you? How? Why?"

"Unlike June, I too hated being rich. I was pampered and spoiled by many guys. They gave me gifts and such, hoping I would date them, or at any rate get lucky and bed me. But I didn't. I hated my life. Ty and I relate to it. We faced our problems together. We grew a bond, and that changed to love." Rosie spoke with a small smile.

"You really love him a lot, don't you?" Duna asked.

"More than you know." She sighed happily. "I would give up my whole rich life to be with him forever."

The dinaurian girl gave a small smile. "He is pretty sweet, I think he would make a great mate."

Rosie faced her before smiling. "He will...but I have no problem sharing him either."

Duna blinked. "You...don't?"

She shook her head. "Nah. I think it's fun to explore our sexuality. Besides, he has all his vivosaurs as mates and a few to a dozen girls in the harem." Duna remained quiet while she thought to herself and her blush grew. "Duna….do you love Ty?"

The girl remained quiet. "I...I'm not sure. I mean there are times when I can feel my pulse race when he's near. Then I was touched that he seemed to care about me…"

"It's love, Duna." The pinkette smiled. "You care for him a lot, as I do. He'd do anything to keep those close to his heart safe and I know the fact he loves you too."

"You think he does?" Duna flushed.

A giggle escaped Rosie's throat. "From the first time we met on the ship at bottomsup bay. He grew attached to your feminine beauty. He would talk about you at times and say you were like a princess, which you kinda look like in your human form."

Duna gave a sheepish giggle. "That is probably because I technically am one."

"There you go." Rosie laughed a bit. Duna giggled as well. They soon calmed before Rosie smiled at her and opened her arms. "Come here, Duna. I think you need a hug." The alien girl hesitated briefly before scooting closer and wrapped her arms around Rosie's back. Rosie embraced her neck. "I know you've been through a lot, and I don't blame you. I'm not mad anymore about what you did. I forgive you." Duna sighed in relief. "I might actually let you kiss him again.~" The girl flushed by her voice and choice of words.

"Uh...you...really mean that?" She asked softly.

Rosie pulled back with a giggle. "I already share his body with more than five other girls plus his vivosaurs. One more girl won't change anything. Besides, maybe the rest of us can have fun with you if you end up joining in."

The cheeks of the alien burned red. "You...would mate with me? Even though we're...the same gender?"

Rosie's eyes widened slightly before she released a loud snorting laugh. "You have much to learn about humans." Duna giggled slightly in embarrassment. "But...I won't deny you are sexy.~" She winked.

Duna gave a slight shiver before she stood up. "I'll...keep that in mind. I think we should return to the others now." Rosie nodded as they walked together back to the lab. Rosie gazed at Duna with a smile before gently gripping her hand. Duna blushed and turned to face her. "Something else?" She asked.

"...I'm happy we're friends, Duna." The pinkette giggled. Duna returned the smile as the lab doors opened.

Ty turned to face them. "Glad you're both back." His eyes darted back and forth between the two in confusion. "Err...Rosie, what's with the giddy smile?" His fiance giggled before Duna approached him.

"Ty...can I ask you something?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "Of course, Duna."

Her cheeks burned red. "Rosie told me a bit of what you think of me and...I want to know...do you...love me?"

Tys face flushed as he turned to Rosie. "Oy, you told her?" The pinkette giggled. Tyrant breathed deeply before facing Duna again. "To be honest, yes."

Duna's heart fluttered a bit. "I see…" She approached closer to him. "And...I want to be honest too….you did so much for me. You saved my life, you taught me about family and care before I kidnapped you, and you forgave me…." Her cheeks were now dark red. "And…" She looked down and quickly spoke. "All that made me fall in love with you too!"

The room was silent as her words echoed around. Mr. Richmond blinked before clearing his throat. "Well...that just happened." Twi and Holt snickered to that.

Duna still remained her position. "Ty….I know you love Rosie and you two will be married soon, I...I just wanted to-" Her words were suddenly silenced when he cupped her cheek before softly planting his lips to hers. Her cheeks were now violet in color as she processed the feeling of him kissing her. The beating heart, the radiating warmth. She knew full well now it was true, she was truly in love with him. Her eyes slowly closed before pressing closer to him as her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss with her tail coiling around his waist.

Twi rolled her eyes and coughed. "Sorry to interrupt your heartfelt confession, but we're on the clock here."

Upon hearing that, the two pulled back and chuckled sheepishly. "Right…" Duna approached the shards and examined them. "Yes, we have all we...wait…" She examined them before she sighed. "No...we don't have all the pieces."

Holt blinked. "But we already got the five shards on the island."

"Yes, but there is one piece left." Duna mentioned. "The Core Rod. It is the power source of the sub-idolcomp. Without it, the repaired idol will be useless."

"Is that a bad thing?" Twi asked.

"If my people retrieve the core all they need to do is build a new shell for it and continue the mission." Duna explained.

"But where can we find it?" Twilight asked. "We went to every site available to us. If it's in the masters sites, we're screwed.

Richmond pondered. "Maybe not…" The other five turned to the old man. "There is an off island location that still hasn't been scanned. Miss, excuse me for a second." The founder moved to the computer and typed in a few keys. When a ding was heard he pulled back. "Try doing a scan now on maximum output." Duna clicked a few keys before the map zoomed out and located an island a few miles out from the island.

"A secret island?" Holt asked.

"Yes, that island has been in secret for a long time. Only me and Diggins knew about it. It was the island where we got the parts to build the revival machines." The old man explained. "We actually retrieved them from a abandoned spaceship."

"Spaceship?" Duna blinked before she clicked a few keys and got a zoom on the ship. Her eyes widened. "That's a dinaurian scouting vessel."

The others grew surprised to this. "Well...at least we know where the revival machine came from." Ty spoke.

Duna stared a moment longer at the screen before standing. "I'm going there. Since it was once used by my people, I need to figure out why it crashed."

Ty smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're all in this together, Duna. You don't have to do it alone."

Rosie giggled with glee. "Yay, we get to go aga-" The pinkette shivered a bit before her body shifted and changed back into a rodent.

"Rosie!" Ty panicked.

"Oh no…" Duna sighed. "It seems the ray's effect is still kicking. It triggers by pulsing excitement. Not to worry, the effects will wear off soon." The humans sighed while rosie pouted.

Ty picked her up and scratched her chin. "You're still kinda cute." He teased. Rosie chittered and nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"It will be best she stays here for the time being." Duna mentions. The boy nodded and set Rosie back on the ground.

"I'll go to the island with Duna. If too many of us go it will attract too much attention." Ty informed. Twi and Holt nodded. "You two stay here and be prepared to protect the area if the dinaurians attack."

"You got it." Holt nodded.

"Take my boat at the bay." Richmond spoke. "It has an autopilot that'll take you both to the island."

"Thanks, Richmond." Ty thanked before the two exited the lab and Richmond building. Reaching the docks, they found Richmond's boat and hopped in. Ty found the auto pilot and flipped the switch. The boat roared to life before flying down the waters. With a small sigh, Ty exited the bridge and leaned against the rails. "Now we wait."

Duna smiled with a nod. "Ty…?"

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"...thank you….for everything." She replied with a blush and smile. Ty smiled before he approached and hugged her.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Duna." he cooed. Her cheeks burned again as she hugged him back. They remained in their position for a bit before they gazed at each other's eyes. Blue meeting yellow. Glittering in the sun. a sudden feeling rushed them both as they were in need to express their feelings and love to one another. Ty gripped Duna against his body as they both locked their lips together in a loving kiss.

 **Alright, here you go guys, the next chapter of the exciting story. Please be sure to leave a review so I can see how you like the story or if there was anything you think should be different. Now for an announcement. I am currently working on a new series, My Hero Academia will be making an appearance in as a new story. It will probably be the next chapter I post so the next chapter of this may be a while longer. Either way, keep an eye out for it. Till next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26- The Lost Island

 **(Play Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Let it Out)**

 _ **Let it all out, let it all out**_

 _ **You don't have to act like everything's okay**_

(The sun shines brightly with the seagulls passing by. Five orbs of elements swirl before they shined softly and the title, "Fossil Fighters- Paleo Legacy" is seen before it turns to another scene.)

 _ **Pour it all out, pour it all out**_

 _ **'Cause I'm here for you**_

 _ **And you should know that I'm here to stay**_

(Tyrant is seen at the edge of the cliffs of Vivosaur Island, watching the ocean waves and the wind blowing around him, a soft saddened look on his face before looking at the medals of his dinos as they shined in his hands and he smiled softly.)

 _ **Know that you aren't the only**_

 _ **Person here who feels lonely**_

 _ **And that I really fully can understand**_

 _ **All of the things that you've been going through**_

(Rosie was seen with her arms behind her back as she watches the sun rise before she smiles. Holt looks at the cliff to see Ty as he smiles a bit with a clenched fist.)

 _ **Don't you ever give up on life**_

 _ **'Cause that's just not the right thing to do**_

(Ty walks through Knotwood forest as he recalls his past memories, before seeing memories of everyone he met on the island, smiling and looking up with his eyes shining bright, covering the screen.)

 _ **Just stay with me**_

 _ **And soon you'll see**_

 _ **If you would just live for today**_

(Twilight spins as she waves to the screen with a bright smile as her and Ty's parents were seen next with smiles.)

 _ **Forget the past**_

 _ **Make today last**_

 _ **That you'd surely be okay**_

(Ty was seen running through with the memories of his rich past before passing into the light of his bright future.)

 _ **Don't ever forget the bond we share**_

 _ **For no matter what I'll always be here**_

 _ **Next to you**_

 _ **And I know it's hard but you'll get through**_

(The scene was changed with Ty and Holt at the Fossil Arena smirking at each other as they tossed their medals out as their chosen vivosaurs were summoned and charged into a fierce battle of the century as they enjoyed their battle with bright energy.)

 _ **I'm here to stay**_

 _ **And here to say**_

 _ **That I promise I won't leave**_

(Peggy and Zoe ran to Ty and hugged him on each of his sides as the three laughed.)

 _ **Won't disappear**_

 _ **I'll always be here**_

 _ **And you'd better believe**_

(Dr. Diggins with his stego and Wendy were seen with smiles while the dino licked the scientist to the ground as Wendy laughed.)

 _ **Things aren't easy as they say**_

 _ **But just hang on in**_

 _ **And I'm sure that you'll be okay**_

(A young lady in a cloak was seen as she turned to the screen with yellow eyes glowing, as walked ahead and vanished in the darkness.)

 _ **Try your best because I know**_

 _ **You have strength within**_

(Ty was seen at the edge of the island with his vivosaurs in their anthro forms, snuggling against the fighter as he smiled at the setting sun and the five glowing orbs shined softly before the screen went black.)

The boat ride was calm and peaceful for Ty and Duna. They both enjoyed a nice time to themselves. Then again, who wouldn't feel good after confessing their love and making out afterwards with said person. When the boat stopped at their destination, the pair exited the boat and walked inland. The ship pod was indeed dinaurian technology.

"I knew it." Duna breathed. "There's no question that the ship once belonged to my people."

"Guess we both know how Diggins got the technology to bring vivosaurs back to life…" Ty nodded.

The girl gazed at the abandoned vehicle. "Kind of surprising that your entire fossil system was salvaged from us."

"Yeah, but if that never happened, the island wouldn't have opened. I wouldn't have come here, met so many people I have come to know and love, nor met Rosie...or even you." The boy smiled as he stroked a stray hair lock from her pink hair.

Duna flushed with a giggle. "Come on, let's go in." Ty nodded as they both entered the abandoned pod. The inside was destroyed, little pieces of the ship slightly powered by the minimum power available while vegetation sprouted and covered most of the walls and floor. "I must say, that fact that the ship itself has survived this long is impressive." She mentioned.

"Guess you guys are more advanced in tech than I believed…" Tyrant nodded in agreement.

As the two walked through the halls, Duna saw one of the holographic computers still working. "Ty wait. I need to check something…" She approached the computer before booting up and looking through the data left behind. "...I see…"

Tyrant peeked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Any chance you could translate it for me?"

The Dinaurian blinked before blushing a bit. "Oh, sorry." She clicked a few keys before the data was translated to english.

 _"Abnormal energy readings detected from sample holding chamber 3A: Guhnash tissue sample. Energy spikes have damaged flight system beyond repair. Per standard emergency protocols, the crew will abandon ship and be teleported to safety."_

One word within the data caused Duna to grit her teeth while clenching her fist. "Guhnash…"

"...what's the importance of that Guhnash substance?" The boy asked curiously.

Duna sighed. "It is more than you can imagine, Ty. Guhnash is an alien life form that roams the universe, looking for planets with life on them...then eats them whole."

"Oh, that sounds...bad." Ty gulped. "How do your people know it?"

The Dinaurian shook a bit as a whimper escaped her throat. He saw a stray tear fall from her eye. "Because...Guhnash was the one who devoured my home planet, and millions of those who were left behind in his hunger…" The human was shocked to hear that this creature was the cause of their current predicament. His hand moved out and gently gripped hers. Duna gazed at him before embracing him tightly while whimpering. "So many I knew and loved...everything was gone...even my mother…"

"Shhhhhhh, I got you. I won't let that thing hurt you." Ty whispered as he tried his best to comfort her. Duna calmed by his tone. His warmth eased her pain. She loved it. She didn't ever want to let it go.

After few minutes, Duna calmed and pulled away. "Thank you…" She gazed back at the computer. "This ship had a small sample of Guhnash's tissue in a holding chamber for research purposes. We hoped that we might learn enough from it to find a way to kill Guhnash. Sadly, we eventually gave up on that hope. Nothing can kill Guhnash. It's simply impossible."

Ty shrugged. "Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough in the right places."

Duna sighed before shutting the computer off. "We should keep moving." Ty nodded as they pressed on. The other rooms in the ship were busted like the previous. Duna couldn't access the other computers since they were destroyed beyond repair. When they entered the next room, something was out of place. On the floor, looked to be a stone tablet. "A tablet? My people never used this..."

Ty took a closer look and gasped softly. "It's in english." He looked closer as he read it.

"It's been six months since I found myself in this dangerous world of the Jurassic. It took all that time to reach this site. It was a long, perilous road. So perilous in fact, I lost my sandals along the way."

"...what the hell? Who could've wrote this?" Tyrant asked.

"I'm not sure. From my knowledge so far, only humans know english. If it was in my language then it would have been a dinaurians doing." Duna answered.

Ty nodded. "Makes sense, but that would mean that there was a human that lived in the Jurassic period for a bit of time."

"So many questions, so little answers…" Duna spoke. "Let's keep moving. We have a duty to complete." Ty nodded in agreement and placed the tablet down. As they moved on, they soon found another tablet, also written in english.

"My first crisis was with a tyrannosaurus. He scooped me up in his mouth... If my body hadn't of been so minty fresh, I have no doubt he would have gobbled me right up. Thank goodness for mint soap."

"This is completely weird. This shouldn't be possible." Ty groaned. "I don't like not being able to explain something."

"If this tablet was here, along with the other, I believe there are more to be found. Maybe they might give us more clues to who came here." Duna theorized. Ty nodded as they pressed on. Like before, they found another tablet in the nextroom.

"My next run-in was with an angry stegosaurus. She must have thought I was "encroaching" on her territory. She waved her big, spiky tail at me like, "swooosh!" and I was like "Aaaaaagh!" It's a shame, stegosaurus used to be my favorite dinosaur. I think I'll go with triceratops now."

Ty read the stone slab with a chuckle. "Heh, I bet Diggins would have loved to know this guy." He and Duna once again moved on until spotting another slab of stone.

"While trying to cross the bay, I apparently annoyed a plesiosaur. Grabbing onto his long neck was a mistake. He flung me like a rag doll clear across the bay. I survived the splash, but drank a lot of sea water in the process. It was quite salty." Tyrant couldn't help but give a hearty laugh. Whoever this guy was, he was really having an adventure. Duna giggled slightly to hear him laugh, which made her warm up.

They continued until they found one more tablet. "My biggest dilemma though, was when the pterodactyl tried to feed me to her babies. There I was on their cliff-top nest. Trying to jump would have left me flattened on the rocks below. So, I pretended to be a pterodactyl chick. I hope I never have to have anyone chew my food for me ever again."

"How many of these are there?" Ty asked in curiosity.

"I believe this should be the last one. Look," Duna pointed up ahead. "That door leads to the main control room of the ship. The boy nodded as the pair approached. The moss covered doors slide open with surprising ease before they stepped in. The room had broken computer screens all around. Towards the back of the room, there was a raised platform about a foot above the floor. On it, was a sea green pedestal with yellow markings and a blue sphere.

The two approached as Duna inspected the device. "This a stone sleep device. We only pull these out for emergencies..but why is this one out here?"

Ty glanced around until he noticed something on a metal platform. "Hey Duna, is there some kind of statue on that table?" he asked.

The dinaurian princess gazed inside. Inside was indeed a stone statue, but shaped rather familiar. "Yes...wait..." She then gasped. "That's a human statue!"

Ty blinked as his eyes examined it closer. Finally identifying the statue made him chuckle. "I'll be damned, you actually found a way to survive, doc."

Duna blinked as well before she breathed. "Of course. He must have found this ship when he was sent back in time."

"Hey, what's that in his hands?" Tyrant inquired. "Some kind of sphere?"

"That's no ordinary sphere, that's the idol's power core." Duna said in surprise.

Ty pressed several buttons on his toolbox before the Diggins statue was scanned into his inventory. "We got what we came for, now lets-"

"Where do you think you two are going?" Asked a male voice calmly.

The two sharply turned as Duna breathed in shock to see her once ally approaching. "Raptin…"

"I thank you for finding the core for us. Without that one shard we'd never be able to finish our project. Now just hand it to me, come quietly and things won't have to go rough." Raptin spoke.

Ty glared. "You know full well I won't give you the core, Raptin."

The dinaurian male shook his head. "Refusing is futile." He turned to Duna. "You have your duties, Duna. Just make it easy and come back home. When this is all over, you'll see differently and clearly."

"I'm sorry Raptin," Duna sighed. "I've made up my mind. I'm helping the humans."

Raptin glared. "What you are saying is heresy, Duna. I expect more from you as my queen once we are engaged after the project."

Ty rolled his eyes. "Pal, not for nothing these arranged marriages never work out if both members aren't accepting of it."

"Stay out of this, human." Raptin growled.

"No," Duna spoke firmly. "Ty is right, Raptin. Look, I see you as a friend, and we made a good team together...but the truth is, you're not the one I love…" She turned to Tyrant before hugging his arm. "Ty is the one I love."

The male dinaurian stared at Ty as his blood boiled. "I see, not only did you get in the way of our mission but you also claimed the female meant to be my mate."

"Duna doesn't belong to you, nor me." Ty spoke firmly. "She has her right to choose who she wants to be with. This forced marriage is only a prison to what she follows in her heart."

"ENOUGH!" Roared the male alien. "I will take you, Duna, and the core back to the mothership even if I have to drag your corpses!" He tossed out two silver rimmed medals before his body started glowing. "Battle mode, ENGAGE!" The dinarian shifted and grew before taking the form of a raptor. At his sides spawned two dinamatons.

As Ty took hold of his own medals, Duna gently gripped his shoulder. "Ty, be careful against Raptin. His skills are fiercer than mine and he's master of poison abilities."

"Master of poisons? Very well, he'll get no mercy from me." Ty spoke as he selected a few medals. _"Ready for some action?"_

" _Yes sweetie.~"_ His vivosaurs purred.

The boy smiled before tossing his medals. "Delta, Dilopho, Compso!" The medals glowed before the three predators emerge in their battle forms. Delta lead the trio with Compso and Dilopho at her sides.

"You will be defeated, boy." Raptin snarled.

"I wouldn't think so." Ty smiled slightly as Compso glared as her eyes glowed red. Raptin gasped as a red aura flowed around him before he collapsed to one knee.

"What...have you done?" The dinaurian groaned weakly.

"Nothing...except Compso did something." Ty grinned. "Her power can decrease both offense and defense by 90%, making you helpless against my team." Raptin glared before Ty's allies advanced on his team. _"Dilopho, Dilopho fury. Delta, Delta Blitz. Compso, Gravel Breath."_

All three of the dinos snarled before lunging at the opponents. Compso blew her gravel breath into raptins eyes and blinding him. Meanwhile, his two blue vivosaurs tag teamed on each of the dinomatons before forcing them into their medals once more.

Blinking the gravel from his eyes, Raptin growled. "Worthless hunks of scrap!" He turned to the three. "I took it too easy on you, human! Now you will suffer my rage! Reapers Wrath!" He moved in quick speed as his claws slashed at the three vivosaurs before blowing a wind of poison at them. The females shuddered before collapsing on the deck of the ship.

"Girls!" Ty called in concern.

"Now to take what is mine!" Raptin snarled as he charged at Duna. Ty had only seconds to react. Without thinking, he dove in front of Duna just before Raptin could grab her. "Out of my way!" The male roared as he slashed his claws at Ty, but was met with an arm covered in solid hard cyan scales on the arm. "What!?"

The boy breathed heavily as a growl escaped his throat. His body began shifting and growing until he stood on his hands and feet as a full grown dragon. "You won't have her." Ty growled.

"You don't scare me!" The male dinaurian roared as he lunged at him. "Ire Combo!"

Seconds before he could make contact, Ty shouted the first thing that popped into his head. "Gem Rampart!" Suddenly the brightly colored gemstones lining his underbelly trembled and launched themselves off. They honed in on Raptin as the battered him and exploded on contact.

Raptin was blasted back from the explosion as he growled in pain. Blood seeped from his body as he reverted back to normal. "D...Dammit…!" Ty took a step closer and exhaled smoke through his nostrils. The eyes of both males met as Raptin stood. "...this isn't over, Tyrant Paleo!" He spat before turning and running out of the room.

The fighter huffed before his body began to shrink. For whatever reason his dragon body had seemingly appeared over his gear and clothes, so he didn't return naked. He breathed before turning to Duna. "You alright?"

The girl breathed before she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes...thank you Ty ...you really are my chosen mate." He chuckled sheepishly with a blush before she continued. "I can't believe you actually gained a battle mode from that gem on your neck, and you started off as a human."

"It just came to me." Ty spoke as he stroked his neck. "When you were in danger, something screamed at me to protect you from harm." Duna stared at him in awe before kissing his lips gently. The young male sighed softly and kissed her back while embracing her. "Come on, let's go." Duna nodded as they left the ship and used the boat to head back. "Hope Twilight is doing okay."

Back in the Richmond building, Twi, Holt and Rosie were anxiously waiting for Tyrant to return. "Man this is killing me. He should be back by now." Twi groaned while rubbing her head.

Rosie was pacing back and forth as she kept glancing to the door. "...I really wanted to go with them...stupid mouse gun…" She whimpered softly.

Holt glanced at the two before speaking. "Alright, calm down girls. I know you two care for him, but he's fine. He's with Duna. There's nothing that can stand in his way." The girls each mumbled to themselves as Rosie kept pacing.

"Ah, so this is where you two are." Came a male voice, the three turned as they saw Twi's mom and dad entering the lab.

The blonde girl smiled before rushing over to hug them. "Hey guys." She breathed softly.

"Hey yourself, sweetie." Her mother giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Where's Ty?" Her father asked.

"He went to retrieve the last piece of the idol. He should be back any minute." Twi answered.

From her mother's pocket, Igno floated out and spoke. **"I get the feeling you two will face a hard battle soon."**

"Igno!" Twi smiled before grabbing his medal and nuzzled it. "So this is where you were the whole time." She turned to her mother. "How come you and dad had Igno?"

"You and Ty dropped them by mistake when you left after our last chat." Her mother giggled.

"Quite the... _interesting_ pair you two have." Her father coughed as his face darkened a shade.

Twi blinked a bit before she flushed. "Uh...did they…?"

"They did." Her mother nodded with a blush. "It was quite the experience."

Twilight breathed while rubbing her head with a sheepish giggle. "Well, you two know now what Ty and I do all the time."

"I believe the one you called Igno said something about trying to mate us both together." Her mother whispered while motioning to herself and her daughter.

Twilight flushed to that. She won't deny her mother is a gorgeous woman, but a strange thought to bed her own mother. "I...see…"

Her mother giggled with a sheepish blush. "He's...energetic."

"Oh you have no idea." Twilight giggled in agreement.

Wanting to change the topic, Mr. Paleo cleared his throat. "Sweetie, do you know where your brother went exactly? We also have Frigi with us."

Rosie spoke up this time. "like Twi said, he went to get a piece of an important technology with a friend and won't be back until later. But, I can hold onto Frigi for him till he returns." The man smiled and placed the legendary vivosaur's medal in her hand.

Holt approached Twilight and patted her shoulder. "Hey Twi, how about we go and relax for a bit? I think you need a little relaxation after all this."

The blonde giggled and softly clutched his hand. "Sounds nice to me."

Before they left, her father called out. "Be sure to keep my little girl safe, young man."

Holt smiled at him and crosses his heart. "Your daughter is in good hands." Twi groaned in embarrassment and pulled him away. As they left the Richmond building, they headed for the hotel. "Heh, guess they're still a bit shaken after what Igno and Frigi did I believe."

Twi nodded. "I can't believe they actually did that with them."

"Well, guess you can't stop them," Holt shrugged. "I mean they are gods and they are powerful. I'm sure they didn't force themselves on your parents."

"I completely agree with you on that, it's just...they've always been old fashioned." Twi explained. "They only dated each other, in fact mom told me they were high school sweethearts."

"Well, people tend to change when they get older." The blonde boy said. "And besides, if they're used to the fact that they slept with Frigi and Igno, it might be easier for you and Ty to adjust with them now without them freaking out."

The girl nodded before pulling out Igno's medal. "Igno?" She asked.

" **Yes, my mate?"** The rex god questioned.

"Did...you really tell my mom you wanted mate us at the same time?" Twi flushed as she spoke.

" **Of course I did,"** He chuckled. **"I am honest when I say you have your mother's beauty and looks. I only wish to show you both I want to protect and make you both happy in my arms and desires."**

Twi's face darkened while Holt chuckled nervously. "...heh...heh...sooooo, does this make your mother a MILF now?"

"I'm...not sure." Twi answered. "It's best that we let her adjust first before we head down that path." She heard her boyfriend sigh sadly before giving him a small glare. "You were hoping to see us do it, weren't you?"

Holt flushed and turned away. "I-I...well uh…"

Twi rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're cut off, pal."

"H-Hey, I'm not saying I want to see it,l. It's just a lot to take in. I may be used to all this with our vivosaurs, but I'm not a full pervert." Holt retorted.

"But you didn't deny it." Twi countered.

Holt growled slightly while placing a hand on his eyes. "Okay, I admit it. I wanted to see that happen. Happy?"

The girl shrugged. "Hmmmm, I'm not sure I should let you off the hook."

"For pete sake Twi, what do you want from me?" Holt spoke before seeing her surprised by his tone. "...I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…"

"I'm sorry too." She frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you."

As they entered their room, Holt closed the door before embracing her. "I forgive you, Twi. No matter what fight we get in, I'll always love you and you will always be my number one."

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I forgive you too." After pulling away, she smiled at him. "Still think I deserve relaxation?"

"You always will." Her boyfriend smiled before laying her down on the bed and planted his lips to hers.

 **(LEMON WARNING)**

"Mmm, how about a full message? I'll even let you look at my naked body.~" She moaned.

Holt grinned. "That sounds like a sexy idea, baby.~" Twilight giggled before stripping down naked before laying back on her bed. "You body never ceases to amaze me.~" Holt cooed before his hands gripped her waist and began massaging her.

The girl sighed as she brought her arms behind her head. "Ooooooh, I needed this.~"

A small red light filled the room before she saw Igno in front of her head. **"Care if I massage you as well, my mate?~"**

Twi grinned with a lick of her lips. "Be my guest.~" The vivomale grinned as his fire hands gripped her ass cheeks and began squeezing and rolling them in his hands like dough. "Hehe, I got two sexy males as my personal masseuses."

"Room for one more?" A new male voice asked. The three blinked before Twi's pocket glowed white as her dinomaton medal hovered out before revealing itself. His body was metal, but solid like a well fit lifter. His hands were large, twice the size as a normal human while his neck was a few inches long. He too was hung as big as Igno.

Twi flushed hard. "I-I...didn't know you were like the others."

"It's because the dinaurians coated me with more cosmonite than others." The robot explained. "And since you rebooted me, I am your servant as you are my mate." Twi nodded slowly as her eyes wandered his body. "I take it you like what you see?" The male robot grinned. "I can change my body to your desires, as do my length and size.~" The blonde shuddered and licked her lips out of reflex.

" **You may have those perks, for a piece of machinery, but when it comes to mating, a flesh life form does more suitable."** Igno spoke up.

"Perhaps, but as I am machine and not organic, I require no rest and can go however long she wishes me to." The dinomaton countered.

" **Hahahaha! Do you have any idea who you're speaking with? I'm a god. I don't need rest either. I can keep mating her until she passes to her old age."** The fire rex laughed.

"Boys boys." Twilight spoke up. "Please there is no need for boasting. I really don't need to deal with guys stroking their egos." Both males gazed at her before Twi pecked Igno and Holt. "Besides, you all mean a lot to me. But remember, Holt is my first boyfriend."

Holt himself couldn't help chuckling to himself. _"Hehehe, at least I don't have to compete for her attention."_

Igno sighed slightly. **"Very well, Twilight. If that is what you wish."**

"Awww, don't feel bad." Twi pouted and gently gripped Igno's rod. "I still love you too. You warm me up so much.~" Igno groaned slightly as his member throbbed in her hand. "No need to fight over me. I wouldn't mind you three taking me at once.~" The males went quiet before grinning to each other. Twi remained quiet as a blush formed. She had forgotten that two of them especially wanted to fuck her silly.

" **Hope you're ready my dear, because you have three males to please.~"** Igno growled with a grin as he snapped his fingers, turning Holt to his raptor anthro form.

Twi's blush darkened. _"Oh dear…"_ Holt took his clothes off as he stood naked with Igno and Dinomaton. Leaning down, he took the first plunge and smashed his lips to hers. Twi moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. The raptor growled in pleasure before lifting her as he gripped her ass cheeks. He turned so her back was to the vivosaurs and spread her ass.

Igno grinned as his dick throbbed to life and poked his member to her ass. Twi shuddered and moaned in Holts mouth before she felt another rod poking at her ass, seeing it was Dinomaton. Her eyes widened knowing that she was about to get two four inch thick dicks thrust inside her ass.

" **Backup a moment Dinomaton. I was there first."** Igno glared at the bot.

Dino smirked. "What? Don't want to share her?~"

" **You challenging me cyborg?"** He countered as the two faced each other.

Twi was biting her lip in anticipation. "Stop fighting and stick them in me! I don't care whose in where! You can each take your own hole!" the two males gazed at her.

"I think they might want to show who's second, sweetie.~" Holt spoke before spinning her around in his arms. "Call it a dominant thing.~" His own large dick rubbed against her soaked pussy before slowly inserting inside her. The blonde shivered as He pushed balls deep while she watched her vivosaurs.

"Maybe I might be." Dinomaton grinned as his metal shaft slapped slightly against Igno's.

The fire growled. **"Come at me, big shot."** The bot grinned wider before tackling Igno to the floor as they wrestled along the ground. Igno attempted to beat Dino with pure strength, but he found himself unable to win.

"See? It takes more than strength to win." Dinomaton smirked.

" **Oh? Then let's see how you like it when I turn up the heat!"** Igno growled before releasing a pulse of intense heat.

Dino only chuckled. "That won't work on me. Cosmonite protects me from intense heat." Igno growled before he got the idea. His tail slid up before slapping at the machines rear. Dino yelped in surprise, which gave Igno the opening as they both wrestled again.

Twi watched intently as Holt gripped her hips and bounced her slowly on his massive dick. _"So...good.~"_ She thought while biting her lip.

"If you think this is entertaining to you, honey, I think they're going to change it up to a new level soon.~" Holt purred in her ear.

Dino managed a lucky swing and knocked Igno face first on the ground. The metal vivo smirked before mounting himself over Igno. Knowing what he was planning, Igno growled before using his tail again to grip his waist and forced them to flip and face each other. Dino grinned as he gripped tightly on Igno who was sitting on his stomach. "Your turn.~" He chuckled before ramming into Igno's ass.

Igno growled loudly. This was the first time he ever received the end of being dominated. **"Nnngh! D-Damn you!"** The dinomaton rolled his eyes before his tail coiled Igno's rod and stroked it while he started thrusting. The dino god bit his lip as he tried to resist the pleasure the robot was giving off. **"N...no...I...I…"**

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself a lot.~" Dino grinned. He spun the god around before ramming his ass doggy style. "Here, this should make it feel better.~" He cooed before his metal dick began to expand.

Feeling his rod growing within his rear was a new level of pleasure. Now he understood why Holt enjoyed this the last time they fucked each other. **"Nnngh...ah...Mmmmmmmm.~"**

"You gonna let me take the lead on her?~" Dino cooed. Igno turned his head to the robot, eyes meeting before he gripped the back of his head and forced their lips to connect. The bot chuckled as he pounded him even harder.

Twilight was drooling at the sight before Holt grinned at her. "You like that, sweetie?~" She nodded with a giddy grin. "Then why don't I make it more entertaining.~" He pulled out of Twi's pussy, making her groan in disappointment, but watched him approach the two males before pressing behind Dino. The bot pulled away from the kiss with Igno and turned to Holt before new lips met his. Holt kissed him back hard as his own dick gingerly pressed against Dino.

Pulling back from the kiss, he cooed. "Take Igno in the front. I think it's time to show this fire rex who the real gods are.~" Holt nodded as he moved around and positioned himself at Igno's head. Igno was blinded by lust and need as he gripped Holt's dick and shoved it balls deep in his mouth. Dino and Holt moaned as they brutally bashed their hips against the rex. Twi remained on the bed where she was roughly squeezing her breast and furiously fingering herself.

The males moaned as they enjoyed Igno's body. Holt gazed at the robot before wavering a finger to him. Dino leaned in until their lips pressed together in another deep kiss. The kiss was the last key to unleash them both as they roared in each others mouth. Their seed sprayed out into Igno who shuddered and moaned.

After climaxing the three pulled away to take a breather. "Now that was awesome.~" Holt chuckled. "Of course...we still need one more person.~" His gaze turned to Twi who was now sitting at the foot of the bed in a puddle. Her cheeks were dark red and she was panting heavily.

"All three of you...in my body, my pussy, now!~" The blonde demanded with a desired tone.

Dino smirked as he rose and stood before her. "All in good time my dear. But I have yet to play with you. Open your mouth first.~" He purred. The blonde got to her hands and knees and opened her mouth wide with a drunken smile. "Good girl.~" Dino cooed as he cupped her cheeks and slowly pushed his dick down her throat.

Twilight moaned and gagged around his metal rod. She enjoyed the texture. She bobbed her head while her tongue traced every angle and form. The bot sighed happily as he placed a hand on the back of her head. "Mmmmmm, you are amazing at this. Perhaps I'll make this interesting.~" Twi heard a click before the entire length of his rod began vibrating. Her eyes started rolling back while she enjoyed the vibration of his amazing rod. "If you also like, I can attach to your body from below your clothing and keep you pleasured while taking your fluids in so no one will notice.~" The girl let out a mumble that sounded like "yes".

As Dinomaton thrust gently against her, a body pressed behind him while a hand stroked his chest. "Mind if I join in pleasing her?~" Holt purred in his ear.

"The more the merrier.~" Dino nodded. The raptor grinned before his dick slid against Dino's before it entered Twilight's mouth as well. Twilight shuddered as her tongue began treating Holts as well.

A new body also pressed next to Dino as Igno leaned in. **"Excuse me.~"** He purred before sliding his dick in Twi's mouth with them.

Twi gave a gag as she continued to bob her head on their dicks. Her throat was stretched wide, but she didn't care. ALL she wanted was the pleasure they gave her.

"Mmm, pleasant to share her at once.~" Dino moaned as his hands groped Holt and Igno's ass cheeks. The other two moaned in agreement as they felt a new wave coming. "Together, brothers. Let us join as one, our bodies and dicks.~" The robot moaned as he pulled the two close to his face and body. The gave a final thrust before flooded their seed into Twi's stomach. The girl gulped down all their semen, left none to drip while she licked their dicks clean off.

"Sooooo delicious.~" She moaned before falling to the bed on her back. The girl breathed as she spread her legs. "Now, you three in my pussy.~" the three grinned at each other before crawling to her. Igno laid on Twi's left side, Dino on her right side while Holt took above her. All three males smirked down at her before they showed no mercy and shoved their dicks together in her soaking cunt. The girl screamed in bliss as her body stretched to fit all three of them together. The males moaned and pounded her down, loving her insides and their cocks rubbing against each other within her walls.

Both vivosaurs latched onto her breasts while Holt leaned down to make out with her. _"God Almighty...this is the best gangbang I ever had.~"_ She thought blissfully as her hands slid down and grabbed all three ball sacs and smothered them together. The males responded with groans and thrust even faster. Twi was having the time of her life, but then the three got rougher as they yanked back from her mouth and tits and yanked her up in the air and leaned their bodies back a bit and watched her being pounded against their dicks in the air.

Her breasts flailed wildly as she struggled to speak through the bliss. "What am I? Your personal porn toy?~" She asked in a sultry voice before getting smacked by her tits.

"Only if you desire it, baby.~" Holt purred as he slapped her ass cheeks.

Twi yelped out a moan. "Fine, do as you please with me.~" The males grinned as they rewarded her and smashed their lips together in a three way kiss. Her blush darkened as she bounced on their laps. The males moaned in their mouths while entertaining her more by stroking each others chests while their tails coiled together. It wasn't long before they climaxed and filled her womb to the brim as she inflated a bit.

The males sighed before they pulled back and let her relax. **"Twi, I have something you and Holt might love.~"** The girl gazed at Igno before she and Holt blushed when he changed gender into a goddess with a sexy toned body. Twilight was at a loss for words that Igno can change gender. Igno gazed at Dino and smirked. **"Think you can change gender too?~"** The bot rolled its eyes before it's male traits became converted to female. She held a sexy hourglass form with Z-cup tits with a nice bubble ass.

"Oh shit…" Holt breathed in awe as his dick throbbed.

" **Hehe, time for the next round.~"** Igno purred.

 **(LEMON END)**

Back at the Fossil Center, Ty and Duna walked inside and made their way for the cleaning room. Together they placed their friend's stone body inside as Duna instructed him to clean the very outer layer of the rock. Ty nodded as he used his tool box to carefully shatter the stone around Diggins. About a minute later, the cleaning was complete. They saw Diggins in stone form, arms crossed with a peaceful expression.

The two dragged him to the revival machine before placing him inside. The machine hummed before a light shined. Upon opening, Diggins was revealed wearing a jaguar rag. "Uh, Doc?" Tyrant asked. The scientist mumbled in his sleep. "Doc!"

Diggins groaned before his eyes slowly opened. "Mmm...huh?"

Duna gave a relieved sigh. "Amazing, the stone sleep is even compatible with humans."

The scientist groaned before sitting up. "Wha...what happened? All I remember was being sent to the jurassic, finding the ship richmond and I found, and…"

"Which was where we found you." Ty explained. "We're just glad to have you back."

Diggins rubbed his eyes before looking around. "This...is the fossil center...that means…" Eyes widened before smiling brightly. "I'm back in my own time! Hahahaha!" He picked up both Duna and Ty in a strong bear hug.

"Easy, Doc, I still got a bad arm." Tyrant chuckled.

"Sorry sorry." The man placed them down before roaming his cleaning lab. "It's just a relief to be back home. You would have no idea what kind of crazy adventure I went through in the age of the dinosaurs."

Duna gave a small giggle. "We read the tablets you left behind."

Diggins chuckled as he walked around. "It feels so good to be back here."

"We found you after the Idol was shattered." Ty explained. "We have all the pieces except the core which I believe you have."

The tanned scientist blinked before reaching into a makeshift pocket in his robe and pulled out a cyan colored orb. "I managed to hold onto this after the idol was destroyed when I traveled back in time. It seemed more important to hold onto." Diggins explained as he placed the orb into Ty's hands.

As he held it orb, Duna smiled. "Now that means we finally have all the shards."

"It would be best that I put the shards and sphere in my toolbox." Ty explained. "It's full security and can't be unlocked without my authorization. A good place to hide them so Dynal and Raptin don't find them."

"That would probably be best." Diggins agreed.

Tyrant went to leave and Duna called out. "Ty, I'll meet up with you later. I wish to speak to doctor Diggins about something, we'll be there shortly." Ty gave her a finger salute before leaving the fossil center.

At the Mothership, Dynal looked out the window into the open space before he heard the door open. He gazed back and saw Raptin enter and bow. "Did you get the core and Duna?"

The male growled in defeat. "...no."

"I grow tired of all these constant failures, Raptin. I expect more from you to be the next king of the dinaurians when I pass, but yet you continue to fail your duties. I'm beginning to doubt you have the might to be king." Dynal spoke firmly while gazing at his loyal soldier.

Raptin clenched his fist as his head remain dipped. "Forgive me, my king. It would seem we underestimated Tyrant."

"Your majesty." A dinaurian spoke when he entered.

"What is it?" Dynal asked.

"We got word about the idol-comp. Tyrant Paleo has collected all six shards and the core." The alien explained.

The king remained silent before a faint grin formed. "I believe it is time for me to make a trip down to the surface."

"My king." Raptin spoke up. "Give me another chance. I can retrieve the shards and core for you."

"No," Dynal spoke firmly again. "You have failed me enough times today, Raptin. I will take this matter in my own hands. Return to your quarters and await further instructions." He gazed away. "Dismissed."

Raptin growled before standing up. "As you command, my king." With that Raptin disappeared into the ship.

"Soldier." The king spoke as the remain dinaurian saluted. "When I return with the idol, have the men prepare themselves. Tyrant will no doubt try to come here to stop us."

The dinaurian nodded. "It will be don, my king."

When he left, the king himself gazed back to the planet below. "At long last, Project Mother Planet will soon be complete. My dear wife...if only you are here to witness it all…"

 **Alrighty guys, here's the next chapter. Only three more left before this story is complete. As many of you probably noticed, I did pull a few shenanigans with what happens to who in the story, I won't say with who or what, but there is another spot like that to come. As always, please leave a review and tell me how you like the story and/or chapter do far. Till next time.**


End file.
